Life Begins Anew
by use2b2t2
Summary: An unknown prophacy brings Severus's unremmembered sister to Hogwarts. She has her own reasons to bring the Dark Lord down. But, will it interfere with the Order? Mature theme. complete
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

A/N Takes place 7th Year. Albus is still dying and Draco still works on the cabinet. Severus has an unremembered sister that has her own reasons to bring down the Dark Lord. But, will it align wit th Order? As Severus realiizes his feelings for Hermionie, will he be able act on them before the final conflict?

This fic is **rated M** for a reason. **Graphic torture/death/sexual situations in later chapters.** Read the intros to the chapter before reading, as the appropriate warnings will be there. Parents you are warned.

As always Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I make no money from this.

One bound by death will turn 500 on the day of the god of death

And the missing bonded of the founding four returns

Double serpents, a snake-lion, a lone lioness, and 2 unknown

Will help the chosen one to make red eyes fade

The Death Bond changes, and the power

Unknown to the bonded will cause the fall of another

Life begins anew


	2. Chapter 2 Life Begins Anew

All Harry Potter characters belong to JK. I make no money from this story.

SS/HG will figure heavily as the story goes on. The future relies on a mysterious witch who has her own reasons to hasten the dark lord's demise. Extreme Torture/angst/sexual situations. MATURE CONTENT Parents, you are warned!

Chapter 1: The Initiate

Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; double spy for the Order strode purposely toward the manor to meet with the Dark Lord. He was not particularly worried about his life at this time, as the summons produced a slight burning on his dark mark. This meant that he could take a reasonable amount of time to walk off the grounds of Hogwarts to apparate. It was a wonderful feeling that he did not have to steal his way off the grounds, as there were still 2 weeks until the beginning of the school term. Still, if the mark ached so badly that you wanted to rip your arm off, that meant move your ass, should have already been here, and then receive the customary "crucio" for being late.

As he approached the Dark Lords throne to bow and kiss his robes, he noticed a bowed form covered in the robes of an initiate. Strange thought Severus. Being of the Inner Circle, he was usually informed of potential death eaters. Bowing, he glanced over at the still form. He noticed a large skull ring. Also, as always attuned to noticing details (saved his life quite a few times); he noticed the hand was smaller, and the nails painted black. Ah, a witch. Severus turned this discovery over in his mind. There were not very many death eater witches in service to the Dark Lord. Witches just could not do the acts and have the brutality that was needed in the Dark Lord's service. Most pureblood wizards believed that witches were good enough only for child-bearing only, or a wizards pleasuring, no matter the status of the witch.

"Severus, welcome my faithful servant" said Lord Voldemort, "How is the old fool lately?" "

Senile as always, My Lord" sneered Severus. "There has been talk of the Order trying to infiltrate our ranks. As if they could!" Severus snorted. This was the information that he and the headmaster agreed to keep spreading, as it drove a paranoid dark lord mad to keep suspecting his ranks, thus keeping death eater raids to a minimum. The dark lord did seem unusually focused on finding traitors in his ranks at this time.

Voldemort glanced over at the initiate kneeling on the floor. "Rise Initiate. It appears that the information you provided for consideration to my ranks merit review." The Initiate rose slowly, feet and legs shaking.

Severus had a sinking feeling. Did the Order really have spies other than himself in the death eater ranks? He feverantly hoped not. This initiate could be dangerous for himself as well.

"Well Severus?" Voldemort stated impatiently. "Check her out and see if she will live."

Severus pulled out his wand, running the diagnostic spells that he knew of. All of her ribs were broken. Severe bruising, broken cheekbone, and dislocated shoulder were the least of her concern, considering the internal bleeding. How she survived is a miracle itself he thought. "The witch needs a Healer, My Lord. And rest, for at least a few days" stated Severus.

"No!"

Both wizards looked at her. "Initiate, you have proved your loyalty to me during the rite and the information you have provided. I originally thought you were a spy for the Order. Not many wizards and no witch have borne the beatings of the Outer Circle and survived. I usually invoke this when the initiate is untrustworthy." Voldemort was impressed. One could take the beatings of 500 brothers and sisters for so long. Yes, he reflected. This witch will be of value in time.

The witch stood up straighter. "Please My Lord. If my actions and information have impressed my Lord, I ask that I leave under my own power."

"Very well Initiate" no emotion in the Dark Lord's voice. "Severus, I know you usually have a potion or two up your sleeve. Give her some pepper up potion. Just enough to respect her wish."

He went to raise the phial to her lips, but she snatched it away from him and took one tiny sip. She handed the vial back to Severus. Both wizards watched the witch walk out, robes and hood hiding the witch's features.

"She reminds me a lot of you, in the early days Severus" mussed the Dark Lord.

Her voice reminded him of his childhood. He shook his head mentally as that was impossible that she would have been there.

"Who is she my Lord?" Severus asked.

"Soon she shall be revealed, faithful one. Do not worry of it until then." remarked Lord Voldemort. He has not seen Severus fazed by anything in quite a long time. Voldemort had no doubt that the witch's identity would elicit a response. "Sit, Severus." As the Dark Lord conjured a chair next to him. "What of these spies?" the Dark Lord asked, eyes narrowed and simmering dark red.

Sitting down, Severus realized that his life was going to get a lot more complicated and that Voldemort was going to test his loyalty to the hilt.

Lord Voldemort released Snape after a couple of hours of conversation. He had tasked Severus to obtain the names of the traitors and crucioed him for a while to make sure he understood the purpose of his task. Snape had bowed stiffly and left his presence, robes billowing. He clearly understood, names now or die.

_______________________________________________

"Lucius, what do you think?" asked Voldemort.

"I think that we are going to find out if our brother Severus is truly loyal to our cause." replied Lucius.

"Yessss" hissed the dark lord. "I think I have just discovered the perfect service for my initiate. Floo the School Governors and inform them that you have found a replacement for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. Request that the school have the Gelamen Philologus Ceremony for her. I think it will help her fit in and also know the enemy. If she cannot infiltrate the Order, at least Severus will have another reminder of my control."

"Immediately, my lord" said Lucius as he left his lords presence.

The dark lord watched the retreating figure. Severus needed to be brought back closer to the fold and knocked down a peg or two; and he had the perfect tool to ensure that.

A/N: Who is the witch? Looks like Severus is in some deep trouble

Gelamen Philologus = Gathering (of) Scholars


	3. Chapter 3 The Traitor

Disclaimer: JK owns all of it. I make no money from this

**Chapter 2: Traitor**

Severus walked up the path to the gates of Hogwarts as fast as his legs would carry him. How dare the headmaster put not only his life (not that he had much of one, but it was his life) but the lives of other, less equipped wizards to deal with the Dark Lord. There were too many times after one of Voldemort's "teaching" episodes that he could have sworn that DEATH himself was waiting for him to expire. How could those other wizards deal with that? He wasn't sure himself sometimes. A vow made long ago to protect a lost loves son. Many a time, thinking he was going to die, he would remember Lily's green eyes, and her smile. That somehow kept him out of the clutches of DEATH. With the Order's newest scheme, He was no longer sure if he would want to carry on. He might just embrace DEATH, as that would be more bearable than never-ending torture if caught. The Dark Lord can be very spiteful when crossed.

He was so lost in his rage and anger that he did not notice the figure standing at the entrance gate, leading up to the school. "Are you Severus Snape?" The figure asked.

"As if it is any of your business." He sneered as he quickly drew out his wand.

"Nice try." the figure replied, flicking the wand away. "I have heard so much about your skills and it is a pleasure to test them. I admit I'm disappointed though. I really thought you would be more of a challenge."

He growled "I was distracted, but now that you have my complete attention, I assure you that you will be challenged ……and found wanting"

As Severus pondered his options, the figure spoke out again. "Not wise to do any of those actions you are thinking about. Let me hasten your decision not to do anything."

He saw the arm of the figure perform a motion and to his horror he discovered that he could not move or speak. Such a display of wandless, silent magic had never been witnessed by him. He suddenly became very wary and decided to let the figure play it out. He could not determine whether the figure was a witch or a wizard. Severus was sure that whoever it was had magically changed their normal voice.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, let me assure you that I have no intention on harming you or those interesting locks that you call hair. I could have taken you out and rushed your meeting with DEATH anytime I desired. It would do you well to remember that."

The figure looked beyond Snape and to the castle. "Let's cut to the chase shall we? I know that you are the toady, henchman, or whatever name you want to call yourself; to the leader of the Order of the Phoenix Albus Dumbledore. You betray our Lord at every opportunity, provided you are sure you will not get caught. The body of Lisa Clearwater did not get chopped up for potions ingredients. She is currently very healthy and residing in the States."

Glancing back to the professor, the figure continued to speak. "How fitting that it should be you who will personally get to know how much value the old man places on you." Suddenly, the figure whipped out a wand and fiery letters began forming names. "Poor Reg Cattermole. Muggle-born wife. Just had their first son 5 days ago. Pity. Do you think the old man will choose you over him?" The wand waving stopped as they both gazed at the last name formed. SEVERUS SNAPE floated silently in front of them.

Severus suddenly found himself released from the spell that was binding him. He noticed the figure silently watching him.

"Frightening, isn't it?" The figure asked, walking up to stand next to the potion master and handing him back his wand.

He glared at the figure, noticing the midnight blue robes trimmed with silver. Very expensive robes. He filed that away for further thought. The face was hidden by a hood, but Severus could tell that the figure was also wearing a mask that he did not recognize.

"You can't figure out if you should be angry, or relieved that it is all out in the open, or even feel scared shitless." The figure coldly stated.

"What are you going to do?" demanded Severus.

The masked figure chuckled and lowered the hood so that their eyes met. Black obsidian met black obsidian. The eyes behind the mask reflected no emotion, sending shivers down his back.

"Why, nothing at all. It is up to your leader to determine this. The dark lord was told five wizards are spies of the order. I know there are seven names I have given you."

The figure conjured up a blood red piece of parchment and taped it. "Dumbledore will draw a single line through the names of the two wizards he wishes to save. If more than two single lines are detected by the parchment, all seven wizards will be revealed. He is not to tell you who he has chosen. Bring that to the next death eater meeting. The meeting is to be a revel. A revel full of….. interesting acts and nastiness. Be prepared."

Mask glowing in the moonlight, the figure tapped on the parchment, muttering an incantation, and then sealed the parchment with a wax seal imprinted with a crest. "Recognize the charm?" asked the figure.

Severus stiffly nodded.

A gloved hand with a skull ring handed the parchment over. "That should send away any curiosity of the contents, and insure that it gets delivered to the right person. Farewell Professor Severus Snape. I am sure that we will meet again very soon." The figure walked away and then apparated without a sound.

_______________________________________

Severus unwarded the gates and stepped through. After putting the wards back up, he slowly walked up to the castle reflecting on the conversation and his observations at the gate. He could not tell if it was a witch or a wizard. The robe was finely tailored, leading that the person behind the mask was probably very wealthy. And the eyes and voice. Severus involuntarily shuddered. No emotion was shown and the voice made him think of ice slowly reaching up his body until he was fully incased. Severus shook himself and continued walking.

He soon found himself standing in front of the gargoyle protecting the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Well?" snarled the gargoyle impatiently "Password?"

"Sugar Quill." He sneered back "You are lucky, gargoyle; that the headmaster is quite fond of you. Otherwise, you would be the bits of stone and mortar that I soooo long you to be." Serverus'robes billowed as he went up the stairs.

Before he could knock, the headmaster opened the door and let him in. Dumbledore started tea when he looked at the dour potions master eyes and reached instead for a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. Filling up a glass, he silently handed it over to Severus. Severus slammed the drink down his throat, then holding the glass out for more.

The headmaster's eyes followed the potion master. Severus had not said one word since entering the office. That was unusual in itself as he was always quick to complain about being pulled away from his brews.

Severus went to the headmaster's penseive and started to extract the memories of the day's events, using his wand. He just could not trust himself to speak at the moment. He then walked over to the window, opened it, and sat down upon a stool. The wind blew gently against him, slightly moving his hair. His eyes gazed over the grounds.

Albus looked over at Severus with growing alarm. He gathered the pensive and placed it upon his desk. He slowly leaned his head forward into the penseive………and came back out of the penseive a couple of hours later.

The headmaster joined Severus at the window, conjuring up a stool as well.

Severus wordlessly handed over the red parchment. Dumbledore examined the wax seal. "Severus, is this what I think it is?"

Severus glanced over "The Prince family seal. That is impossible as the Prince line follows witches and my mother is dead. I do not have any sisters. They probably used that to get some kind of reaction out of me."

Albus read the letter and looked down the names. He picked up a quill and carefully lined out two names. He then sealed the parchment and handed it back to Severus.

He tucked it into his robes. He did not care to know who the Headmaster had chosen. He would rather leave it at that.

Fuck it. He grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey from the headmaster's desk, grabbed some floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Professor Snape's quarters" he intoned. He stepped through and was gone in a flash of green.

Much Later…….

Severus finished the remaining firewhiskey and threw the bottle into the fireplace, causing the flames to flare up. He was unsteady as he headed to his bedchambers. As he flopped down on the bed, a sudden realization struck him….. The ring! "Oh shit!" he muttered as he passed out.

A/N Hmmm Severus makes a discovery, wonder what it is?


	4. Chapter 4 Reflections

Chapter 3: Reflections

The witch pulled down the hood of her midnight blue robes and removed her mask while walking up the path to her manor. The week was horrible. She had been near death for two of those days, while bowing at the feet of the dark lord for her "initiation". Still the meeting with Professor Snape at the gates of Howarts went most satisfactorily. Her plan was going to be successful and she was going to finally be free!

She unwarded the door and stepped inside, nearly collapsing. "Mistress, is that you?" called Hades.

Hades was her familiar. A very special familiar as he can talk when he chooses. He can also change form, which is unheard of in the magical community. It should be, for Hades was DEATH'S familiar.

"Yes Hades" She drawled. "When have I ever failed to return back to you?"

Hades walked in.

"Ah, decided to go human have you?"

"Ewwww" screeched Hades. "I would so miss my carrion. For one in need of my services, keep your mocking to a minimum. At least I remembered clothes this time." He smugly said.

Hades almost always transfigured himself into an actor. The mistress would usually ask who it was, and then ask for a peek. She would then determine if the actor deserved to be on the To Shag list. The witch slumped down against the wall. No remark at all. The witch was unwell.

Hades gently picked up the witch and walked to her bedroom entrance. "Mistress, your wards." She groggily rose up an arm and made a motion.

Hades laid her on the bed and glanced at the phials and salves on the bedside table. As Hades had no magic to mend bones, he ignored those injuries. His mistress was very specific on the order to drink these potions. He sat her up and started forcing them down. She started coughing up blood and Hades gently wiped it away.

"Oh Mistress," he lamented "This is the worst I have seen you in almost 500 years." He got in bed and lay down beside her and began his vigil of waiting. It pained him greatly to see the shape she was in.

She began drifting in and out of consciousness. Being run through by a broadsword while in the Battle of Hastings. Gut shot after cattle rustlers stole the heard. The hell of trench warfare in 1918, "over the top" running ahead, and then nothing. On a burning, sinking battleship, unable to get out on deck, and many, many more of her deaths. She hazily came to. "How long was I out?"

"Two days" replied Hades.

"Shit" she muttered.

Hades smiled. "Back to the land of the living I see."

"Hades, if you think hours of reliving every time you died, you would be happy with living, and not continuously "dying"." I even relived the many times that I have "died" from being gut shot." She shuddered. "Definitely not in my "Top Ten Ways to Depart "List!"

Hades chuckled. He remembered how his master discovered that particular death and used it effectively during her training when she felt a little defiant. He wondered how she remained sane. She was presented to them at such a young age. Even humans over 100 years old feared death. Many do not accept it until the very end. Some do not accept it at all, those people ended up in the worst after-life.

Hades removed the robe and critically looked her over. Her color was good, not counting the severe bruising. He applied the healing salves all over her body. The witch sighed as she felt the aches in her muscles begin to fade. Still, only the broken bones left to deal with. Hades nodded. She will have to heal the bones herself.

Hades looked down upon her. "I've done all that I can do for you. It's time for your foolish wand waving" Hades inwardly smiled. He knew it drove the witch near crazy to hear him refer to magic, or her wand like that. "I'll draw you a bath before I go. I'm getting hungry and this human form is nauseating."

She laughed and started waving her wand over her as she felt her bones snap into place. She had not realized how badly broken she was. As she felt the last shattered bone repair itself, unbearable blinding pain surged through her body, causing her to once again slip out of consciousness.

When she once again came to, she rose and walked to the awaiting bath. As she eased herself into the water, she reflected back to the events that changed her life, for she was part of a prophecy that was made many hundreds of years ago. Closing her eyes she sighed "prophecy….." Her thoughts reflecting back…..


	5. Chapter 5 Master assassin Part I

As always Harry Potter is not mine and belongs to JK. I make no money off this.

DEATH in this chapter and blood. Rated M for a reason. Parents, you have been warned!

**Chapter 4: The Master Assassin**

FLASHBACK

Sara, Master Assassin for the Guild of Assassins stood before her brethren. 30 wizards, all adorned in blood red robes and wearing black mask stood with their knives drawn. They were in an elaborate ceremony hall that was centuries old.

"Brothers" intoned Sara. "We begin the "Cleansing of the Knives "ceremony to insure that our daggers always strike home. By the blood of your fellow assassin, so shall the blade remain true to you. But if your brother dies, so too shall you."

The assassins paired off and slipped their knifes to the hilt in some part of their partners. They then withdrew the blade and licked the blood off. The knives were immediately replaced back into their sheaths. Assassin daggers were special. It you withdrew one out of the sheath, it demanded blood.

This ceremony happened twice a year and she always watched it with interest. It was hard to let someone slip a blade into you and remain still and silent. Because you could potentially cause your own death, most of her assassins went to Muggle University to medical school to learn about the human body and many where the equivalent of a muggle doctor, though most let their certification slip. She did not however and often lectured as a visiting professor; teaching muggle anatomy. There had not been a death from this ceremony in 5 years, so that was saying something about this batch of the brotherhood.

It was now her turn. Her Master knife did not need this ceremony as it was always encased in her blood. For her, she was to select out one assassin and have their blade thrust into her. It helped link the assassins to their master.

All assassins knew only the guild name of their brother assassins, but not their face. It was part of the secrecy and protection of the Guild. Only the master knew each assassin looks, and no one knew of their masters look.

Who to choose? She mentally reflected over each of her assassins. Ah, the newest one will do. It would do him good to be shown trust. A lot of the other assassins did not care for him. Hopefully after this, one would take him under their wing before he got killed, or worse caught. The Guild knew she was choosy in her selection for this ceremony.

"Travis, step forward." Sarah barked.

The assassin stepped forward.

"Cleanse your blade with my blood and link our Guild together!" She intoned.

He expertly slipped the knife between the kidney and the spleen and held it there, her blood leaking from the wound.

Just then the door to the ceremony hall slammed open with a bang.

What the hell? Sarah thought while concentrating on the knife still within her.

Travis looked at her, waiting for permission to withdraw the blade. She nodded.

He slipped the blade out, licked it clean and replaced it in his sheath.

As no one was allowed to heal themselves until the ceremony was over and they were out of the hall they just stood there, pools of blood forming on the floor.

Sarah moved passed the assassins, in full Master mode. "Who dare intrudes on the sanctity of our guild? Surely you are risking certain death. None who enter uninvited ever leave."

A wizard strode forward wearing black robes. "My name is Dolohov and I am an emissary for the great Lord Voldemort. He has learned of your guild and wishes to enlist your allegiance to ensure a pure-blood, muggle free society! I am here to offer that whatever desire or wish can be fulfilled if you lend your service to our cause. Witches, power, money. Anything."

"The guild has never, and will ever give their allegiance over to someone or something. We remain true to ourselves, as we have for centuries."

The brotherhood agreed with their Master.

"Who are you wizards to have your decision made by a witch? All guilds have wizards as their Master. You would do well and kill this witch." pointing his finger toward Sara "And join the Dark Lord!" Dolohov finished. "Maybe, I should report back that you are not the wizards that we need, that you a whipped by a witch!"

At this the brotherhood began to shout angrily, defending their manhood.

"SILENCE!!!" shouted Sara.

"Dolohov, your message has been delivered. Your intrusion upon our Brotherhood is not appreciated and for that, you will die!" She stated without emotion, slipping her knife out of her forearm and sending it to Dolohov. It hit his throat, slicing the windpipe. It took several minutes for him to die as they stood looking down at the body.

"Master, look at this!" said Jacobs. The oldest and longest serving assassin of the guild had been examining Dolohov's body. He pointed to the left forearm. A tattoo of a snake and skull stood dark against the flesh, moving and twitching.

Sara grabbed her knife out Dolohovs throat and sliced off the tattoo.

"Bootstray and Slightly! Take care of your Sergeant at Arms duty. Ward the entrance and stand to defend, and not to let anyone enter or leave. Everyone else to the main meeting room and heal yourselves. I will find out what is going on."

The assassins silently exited and headed for the meeting hall as their master stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Master Assassin Part 2

As always Harry Potter does not belong to me. I make no money from this

**Chapter 6: The Master Assassin part II**

FLASHBACK CONTINUES

Sara walked into her personal office and forcefully sank down into her chair, glaring at the flap of skin. Great. Just when things get a little tolerable, this rabble comes up. She sighed. It has been so long since she had used him in this fashion. There was no avoiding it. She needed answers quickly.

"My Lord DEATH" She spoke solemnly."My Guild has need of you. I ask this in the bond that you formed with the brotherhood"

A black vapor formed and there stood DEATH, robed in black and holding a scythe. "My bond is my service to the Guild of Assassins, and to the Master Assassin. What need have you of me?" DEATH formally replied.

With the formalities over, DEATH sat down in the chair across from Sara and laid his scythe across his lap and nodded toward the master dagger which was still unsheathed.

She glanced down. Laying the blade flat against her right forearm she pushed into her flesh until all you could see was the hilt of the dagger. Blood first streaming out of her arm until her flesh sealed around the dagger. She mopped up her blood with a cloth and angrily threw it across the room.

"Master Assassin. You have not formally called me out in years, which is a testament considering I was almost constantly at most of your predesessor's sides. Why?" DEATH asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

DEATH really respected the witch, though despised her when interacting with the authority of the Guild. Other than that, they got along together quite well. DEATH knew very well the reason for the call. The prophecy was beginning.

"This" she said, tossing the flap of skin to him.

DEATH caught up the skin and examined it. The skull and snake was still writhing together as if it is still alive.

"Voldemort's Mark." replied DEATH. "I take it that his emissary spoke to the guild to join with him? There were rumors that he was looking for you."

"Oh yes, he found us." Sara answered angrily. "His emissary brought the message and everyone agreed with me that they would not join. The he attacked their wizardhood and told them that they should kill me and join him. You have to understand the tight balance I have to maintain with them, or they would be dead. They do not realize that I cannot die."

DEATH thought inwardly. Oh I understand Sara.

Your mother called the Peverell debt to him and bound over Sara to him to protect her and to ensure that she lived. She did not realized she had committed Sara to an immortal life, hers being entwined to him. It was worse than her calling in the assassin's debt to the Prince family to protect Sara. The only way one does that is join the guild. They never accepted witches normally. She became an assassin in training at the age of 7. Her mother, realizing her mistake, could not call back the debt. She died 2 years later from depression and utter remorse of the hell that she put her daughter in for.

DEATH was harsh and did not like debts. DEATH would not allow Sara to heal the scars of her many deaths, and heavy scar tissue covered most her body. She would cry and cry when she was younger; hating the condition her body was getting into. After a while she just stopped.

DEATH knew that she finally accepted that this was death's requirement for her mother's debt. As she caused people to die, she would have to show that penance through her scars. DEATH made sure during her training that she got plenty of them.

When her mother died, DEATH took her to the other side. She thanked DEATH and handed over a prophecy. "This was written by the Peverrells centuries ago. I believe now it is related to Sara and you. Please do right by her if you think this is the case." Her mother walked to her after life, not looking back, as how it should be.

DEATH read the prophecy and became very excited. She was the key in destroying the guild, and releasing them both! Since then DEATH had manipulated her to this point in time.

DEATH nodded in agreement to her statement, bringing him back to the present. "What would you have me do?"

"If one were to deliver the "Great Lord's" toady for maximum non-verbal impact, where would one go?" Sara asked sweetly.

DEATH grinned. Oh, she could be such a spiteful one.

"Well, I imagine one would have to go to Malfoy Manor, in Great Britain. I do believe there are 2 more of the "Great Lord's" toadies having drinks right now."

"Lord Death. Travel with my sergeants at arm in the task to escort dear Dolohov back to his friends. Protect them. They are to cause some mischief once the body gets back to Voldemort. They are good assassins, amongst my best. I doubt they would need your services, but I want to ensure their safety."

"As you wish, Master Assassin" DEATH formally replied.

Sara pressed a small tattoo with an encircle MA with her wand.

Bootstray and Slightly entered the room. "I have need of your service, assassins" Sara intoned.

Both wizards knelt. "Our knives are yours" they replied in unison.

"Press your wands to my mark." Sara commanded. Both wizards did. This is how the assassin always got their assignments. It prevented being overheard.

The wizards started to grin. This was going to be a most enjoyable assignment.

"Take this." handing the bloody flesh bearing the Dark Mark to Bootstray. "Stuff it into Dolohovs mouth. We want to make sure that the great Lord Voldemort knows the answer from the Brotherhood."

Both wizards chuckled. Whoever the Voldemort wizard was, he picked the wrong guild to mess with. They both rose and kissed her skull ring and exited the office.

DEATH started to fade "Look to your ranks, Master Assassin. I believe you will find a betrayer."

Sara looked where DEATH had disappeared. She had been thinking the exact same thing.

A/N Please let me know how this story is going.


	7. Chapter 7 Master Assassin Part 3

**Chapter 7: The Master Assassin Part III**

FLASHBACK CONTINUES

Sarah straightened herself out and entered the meeting room.

Shouting and arm gesturing surrounded her.

"Quiet!" Sara thundered out, voice menacing. I am the master and I decide how to handle this. Look at you! Ready to throw away our Brotherhood! All based on the words of some unknown wizard?!! All the things he offered you, you already have! I am ending this meeting to give everyone a chance to think things over. "

Total silence greeted her.

"We all know there is only one way to leave the guild." She raised her right arm, robe slipping and exposing the hilt of her dagger.

She looked around the assembled assassins, glaring at them. They understood her implication immediately. "Assassins, touch my mark All complied. Do you understand my order?" she asked, looking around for a guilty reaction. Whoever the betrayer was, he was hiding his emotions well.

Everyone stated in unison. "We are to go to our domicile and await further orders. We are not to leave for anything, thus risk our own death."

Sara smiled; glad they understood the seriousness of tonight's events.

"Very well my brothers. We will meet again when Bootstray and Slightly return to us."

The assassins filed out quietly to the apparition room and were gone with a plop.

Sara went back to the ceremony room and sat down next to the pool of blood. She sat there quietly, willing the blood to give up its secret.

__________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, back to Bootstray and Slightly ...........

Bootstray and Slightly and arrived at Malfoy Manor, Dolohov s body between them.

"Reckon this is the right place? Bootstray asked Slightly. Slightly sneered back at Bootstray. When has our master ever been wrong? "Letting go of Dolohov, Bootstray held his hands up in supplication.

Slightly also let his grip on Dolohov go.

Both wizards pointed their wands to the body. Bootstray put a tracking spell tracking spell on Dolohov while Slightly added a listening spell.

They walked around, testing the wards. "What do you think?" Slightly asked.

Bootstray shrugged. "Very formidable, but I ve encountered worse. Ready?"

They started chanting the spells to disillusion them. Then they started chanting the charms to weaken the wards enough not to go down, but to let them slip thru. They grabbed the body and walked through the wards. They looked at one another grinning.

They dragged the body a mile up to the manor entrance way and unceremoniously dumped the body in front of the doorway. They walked back to the gates and got comfortable, concealing themselves in the bushes.

Boostray got out the magically enhanced vision goggles and Slightly placed a parchment and quill on the ground.

Slightly drew out his wand and softly whispered Alohomara. They could hear shouting and the entrance door opened, spilling out a blonde haired wizard and a dark haired wizard with wands drawn. The quill began to glow and hovered, point on the parchment, began to write:

**Lucius Malfoy**: What the hell set off the wards? The way they are reacting, there is someone or something on the manor grounds!"

**Severus Snape**: "I believe someone; looking down and finding a body. It s Dolohov."

**Lucious Malfoy**: "Merlin! Look at his throat, how damaged it is. I think he s bled out! Look! There is nothing leaking out. Wonder where he s been?"

**Severus Snape**: The dark lord has been mentioning some guild that will aid us in victory.

**Lucius Malfoy**: "Look in his mouth! That s his Mark shoved into his mouth!"

**Lucious Malfoy**: Our Lord is not going to be pleased! I think you need to take Dolohov s body to our lord and explain.

**Severus Snape**: (Sneering) "I think not old friend. Your Manor. Your responsibility. I certainly do not feel up to being tortured for drinking with you. Your booze is not worth that much. I m sure you understand my point of view."

Bootstray and Slightly watched as the dark haired wizard walked away from the blonde one, headed for the gates. As the dark haired wizard passed by, Bootstray pointed his wand and whispered tracking and listening spells. The dark haired wizard immediately stopped and looked around, a glare on his face and his wand out. After a few minutes, he put his wand away and continued through the gates. The wizards heard the pop as the wizard apparated away.

Bootstray and Slightly turned their attention back up to the blonde wizard watching as he drug the body up to his shoulder. The blonde wizard placed his wand on his left forearm and disappeared. They tapped their wands to the parchment and immediately disappeared as well.

Lucius arrived at a forest clearing. He spotted Lord Voldemort flanked by his most trusted lieutenant, Belletrix LeStrange.

"I hope this is important Lucious!" shouted the dark lord. "I was embraced in another activity!"

Lucius looked at Bellatrix. She looked slightly flushed.

Lucious groaned inwardly, forcing that picture out of his mind. Lucius lowered the body to the ground and knelt.

"I assure you my Lord that I would not call if it was not of the upmost importance. Dolohov's body was delivered to my manor. Lucius wisely kept his eyes down. He hated being the messenger boy. The messenger was always severely punished for delivering bad news.

Voldemort walked up to the body and took the Mark out of the mouth of Dolohov. He stared at it. And then he looked out into the forest. His red eyes narrowed.

"Were you followed, Lucius?"

Still bowed, Lucious replied "How could I my Lord? I used the mark."

Bootstray looked at the last comment on the parchment. If that wasn t an invitation to mischief, he would eat his hat. He pointed his wand and whispered Feindfyre. He concentrated on the hot fire until it encircled the clearing that Voldemort was in.

Slightly flicked his wand at the same time. "Soundous Machinegunnus" All of a sudden, the rat rat ratting of a hundred muggle machines guns filled the air. They looked back to the clearing and noticed that the witch and wizards in the clearing were gone, leaving only Dolohov s body.

"The master s assignment is complete. We have created mischief and there is a slight stench of piss here. We have one more opportunity. Should we take it? Slightly asked Bootstray, as he glanced at the body.

"You ve read my mind, mate!" replied Slightly as he grabbed the body.

Both wizards apparated with one destination in mind: Malfoy Manor.

________________________________________________________________________

Malfoy Manor ...........

Lucius arrived at his gates and lowered the manor's wards to allow him entrance. He quickly walked to the entranceway of his manor, nervously looking back. He had speed apparated 10 times and was weak. Plus he did not like the squishy feeling in his underwear.

He stopped.

Once again, on the entranceway was the body of Dolohov. He edged by it and allowed himself to enter the grand hallway. He would get a house elf to manage it in the morning. There was no way he was going back to the dark lord until he was summoned.

DEATH watched over the two wizards, slightly chuckling. Most thought that DEATH did not have a sense of humor, but that was incorrect. The wizards were fun to observe. And when DEATH would come for Voldemort, DEATH would remind the dark lord of this incident. DEATH was sure that Lucius was in for a good Obliviate soon. He faded away as his service was no longer required.

The assassins chuckled as they observed the blonde wizards actions. Maybe the master assassin will allow them a pint before returning.

Bootstray pressed his wand to the assassins mark. He could feel the master assassin connect with his mind.

"How fare you in your service, faithful assassin?" Sara formally thought.

"The knives have been bloodied He responded formally back."

She skimmed through his mind. She chuckled to herself as they presented their mission. "I need you here."

She then felt a little disappointment in Bootstray's mind. "I suppose you do deserve it. Have a pint on me. Do not dally too long as there is much to be determined and I need you both here in other duties." She could feel his elation as she terminated the connection. It had been at least 200 years since she felt that way.

She checked both of their minds. Neither one of them was the betrayer. Soon she would approach her brothers and get down to business.

She sighed to herself as she walked up to the bookshelves in her quarters and pulled down the YE Guide of the Assassin Mastre and began to read. There had not been a betrayal in several centuries. Maybe it would be wise to talk to DEATH about her vows and releasing her. She was tiring of the guild and was angry that she did not catch this beforehand. She began to read.

___________________________________________________________

AN: Now we know why the dark lord is paranoid about spies. He worries about retaliation from the Guild.

I am not being disrespectful about death FYI I would never do anything like this. Being an assassin does not mean murder all the time. I'm sure they appreciate a good prank. Bootstray and Slightly have only been in the guild 5 years, and are the youngest among the assassins, and not as tainted by death as of yet.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8 Master Assassin Part 4

Disclaimer: Still . I make no money. All Belongs to JK Rowling

Sara still deals with the finding the traitor. Will go back to SS/HG soon. The Master Assassin flashback is important to the story

**Chapter 8: The Master Assassin Part IV**

Flashback continues..

Sara closed the master assassin's book, leaned forward and pinched her temples. Reading about betrayers and how to deal with them had given her a headache. The book was very specific about how to deal with betrayers.

She began the trip down to her rarely used quarters, which was located in one of the oldest areas of the guild. As she got older and more tainted, she found and maintained a residence elsewhere. No one was the wiser, as her mark told her when one of her brothers would have need of her.

Standing at the entrance way, she looked at a door just down the hall. That door led to the "Room of Regret" She shivered as she felt a sense of foreboding. Now that was also an emotion she had not felt in some time. She shrugged it off. She bet that the room knew it was activated and was just doing its job. After all, one should not have feelings of happiness and joy upon entering it.

She grabbed her wand, and muttered the incantations to allow her in. She really didn't need the wand, but forced habit made her use it outside her personal residence, as she wanted to hide her true power.

She entered and repeated the incantation in the book. A key with a skull head appeared in front of her. She then saw the door that had not been there previously. A skull was burned into the wood. She fingered the skull as she unlocked the door.

It was at first the size of a closet, but expanded as she stepped in. There was only one robe and accouterments hanging on the wall, and they matched the ones described in the book. They were black. It was almost as if the cloak sucked up the light around it. She put them on and then put on the knee high boots leather boots that were on the floor next to the hanging robe. She felt old blood crack as she pulled up the boot. She then found a long silver chain with a silver skull with ruby eyes hanging on a peg. She placed the chain over her head and immediately she felt powerful dark magic wash over her. She fell to her knees and gasped as it felt like the last of air was leaving her body. She slowly stood back up, shaking. She remained still until the shakiness passed. What was that she wondered? The book had not mentioned anything about that.

Sara grabbed up the last remaining item and that was a leather pouch. She opened it up and pulled out a leather case containing numerous instruments of torture. She felt the self cleaning/self sharpening charms that were placed on them. She was glad of that because no normal blade would remain sharp with what she was going to be required to do.

Oh, she has been involved with her share of dark magic, torture, and being the main implement in the creation and extension of physical and psychological torture. She was actually quite good at it. What The Master Assassins book required her to do went beyond anything that she had ever been involved with.

She then noticed a shelf above the robe peg and took down 3 glasses and a decanter full of black liquid. The glasses and decanter also had a skull with ruby eyes etched into them. She exited the room and made preparations to meet her two sergeant at arms.

Bootstray and Slightly arrived at the apparition point within the guild. As they were walking toward the meeting room, they felt their master's presence within their mind. They looked at each other with astonishment and apprehension. They had been told to meet in the master assassin's quarters. That was unheard of. No one but the master assassin has access to that part of the guild.

"Slightly, you got any of that firewhiskey left over?" Bootstray asked.

"Sure mate, but I'm taking a tot myself first" replied Slightly as he dug the bottle of firewhiskey out of his robes and drank down a generous amount.

Bootstray grabbed the bottle and drank down the goodly amount left in it. He dropped the bottle, shattering it.

Slightly jumped and muttered "I feel like I'm walking toward my impending death." Bootstray silently agreed.

They grabbed the lit torches and walked toward the entrance to the oldest parts of the guild. The door opened and they walked down the steps and into the hall. After a few moments of walking, they stopped at the entrance to the master's quarters. They looked at each other, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter" Sara replied stiffly. She had taken off her mask and was waiting for them to enter the room. Only DEATH saw how she truly looked. Having the mask off and un-glamoured made her uncomfortable.

Hesitating at first, the assassins walked in her quarters and noticed her maskless face.

Not Good! This usually meant death for those who see the master assassins face. Bootstray knew that she was pleased with their last mission, and was desperately trying to figure out what he had done. Slightly just stood there. Fear now ate at the assassins, locking them in place, their eyes staring at the ground.

"Bootstray! Slightly! Remove your mask now!" The master assassin commanded in a cold voice.

They removed their mask and went to kneel, but she just shook her head, and gesturing for them to stand up. She silently observed them.

Bootstray looked 30 and had hazel eyes and laugh lines. He was tall and strapping. His hair was light brown, and like his beard, short clipped. Sara had no doubt that he preferred both to be longer, but held back due to the profession that he was in. He was handsome and could without a doubt lay any witch that he decided to pursue when not on the guilds business. She glanced down at the picture in his assassin's book. He had not changed much in five years.

Slightly was completely opposite. Homely would have been a compliment. He was of average height and build. He looked about the same age as Bootstray. His face was pockmarked and had a ferrety nose and dark black hair; also shortly clipped. Slightly had not changed much over the course of 5 years either.

As she reflected on this, her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the one thing in common with the men. They were very familiar with one another. No other pair of assassins had a relationship with other guild members to that degree. They undoubtedly grew up together. If that fact had been known, either both of them would be dead, or one accepted and one put to death. Surely knowing one another would have been considered a liability to the guild.

"You knew each other growing up didn't you." Sara flatly asked. She now knew why the guild would choose them as her sergeant at arms. She was closer to these wizards than any with the exception of one other in her guild.

Slightly bowed his head... "Yes Master. I wanted to join for obvious reasons" moving his hand around his body. "Bootstray was the only one who would ever talk to me. He would not let me join alone. He was accepted 6 months after me to avoid suspicion. The last mission was the first time that we worked together, so you would have not noticed our thoughts and behavior before."

"Well planned Slightly. Your secret would have indeed remained uncovered if not for that Dolohov incident. That was what made me realize it. You complement one another well and are a team. This guild selects the Sergeant at Arms to serve the master assassin. It chooses those amongst us who have true loyalty to me and the guild. The magic in this building knew your secret. If you were a liability you would have been killed long ago."

"Look at me!" Sara growled. They looked up and studied the witch.

Holy shite! The wizards thought silently as one. She sounded a young witch, but her face was so disfigured by scars and burns. Her nose had obviously been broken many times. Why hadn't the witch sought out a healer or performed healing magic on herself?

"You have been most abused, master." Bootstray softly stated.

"Yes." She then got her wand out and muttered an incantation. Her appearance changed. "This is what I would really look like if not for the scars. If I am out in public and show my face, this is what they would see."

Slightly thought she looked about the age of 27 or 28. Not breathtakingly beautiful, but attractive in her own way. With her hair, her voice, and those lips, she could catch a fair shake of wizards

Sara smirked and said out loudly "Thank you Slightly."

Bootstray looked at him with questioning eyes. "

"Do not worry about it" she said removing the glamour. "The ceremony we must perform states no outer magic will be used. No shield charms, no transfiguration or anything along those lines. She picked up two books whose title was Rites of The Sergeant At Arms. Handing the books to the wizards she told them that she was sure they would figure it all out.

She acciod a bottle of firewhiskey and three glasses, filling each of them with a generous amount. She grabbed hers and slammed it down, and poured another. She began to examine the amber liquid. She could see the wizards look at one another as they settled down to read their book.

After an hour of silently observing them, she noticed their eyes up from the book. They were glaring, and she could see a bit of fear in them as well.

"I will leave you gentlemen to discuss the situation at hand." Sara stood up and put the mask on and exited the room, heading back to the meeting area. The wizards began to talk.

Bootstray and Slightly's discussion:

**Bootstray**: "What the hell have you gotten me into Slightly?!"

**Slightly**: "Don't blame me. I did not want you to join up just for me."

**Bootstray**: "So, this must be the fates testing our mortality and placing us in our victims' views."

**Slightly**: "There is no such thing as fate. Only destiny and you can control that"

**Bootstray**: "Do you feel in control right now? I don't. I thought the sergeant at arms job was just a title. I mean, the others before us have never had to do anything. You can't turn the job down."

**Slightly**: "Do you know why she greeted us unmasked?"

**Bootstray**: Hollow chuckle "Of Course! It was to get us to accept. I've a feeling she does not trust to many of our brothers at this moment. The book clearly gives us a choice to turn this ceremony down, leaving the master assassin to perform the ceremony alone. This would likely kill her."

**Slightly**: "And…..."

**Bootstray**: "For a smart wizard, you are amazingly obtuse at times. She revealed herself to us to force us to accept this. If we decide not to, she has no recourse but to kill us according to our bylaws. Really clever plan, that."

**Slightly**: "I really don't like the mention of darkest bonding."

**Bootstray**: "Me neither, mate. What choice do we have? Besides, did you notice her eyes?"

**Slightly**: "Yeah, they looked dull as if she stays in a continuous hell. Breaks my heart, it does."

**Bootstray**: "She's been the Master Assassin for 17 years, longer than any other master in the history of the guild. With the exception of Jacobs, she is the 2nd longest serving assassin in our current group."

**Slightly**: "And her scars. I don't care how long you have been in the guild. You have scars like that, you should be dead."

**Bootstray**: "Hell's with it. I never planned on living to a ripe old age when I took the knife. I'll support the witch."

**Slightl**y: "Aye, me as well. Thoughtful of her though, leaving that firewhiskey. Can't end up all bad."

Both assassins laughed and finished the bottle before pressing their wand to the assassins mark. They felt her presence in their mind.

"What is your answer to my request?" she thought to them.

"Our knives are yours." They thought back.

"See the door with the skull? Inside are your robes. Make sure you put on all the accouterments. I will meet you there."

______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Next Chapter will be dark with torture/death. I warn you now. The Master Assassin flashback is important to overall story.

I've not got a lot of reviews, but I will continue to post. I like my story and I think at the end it will be good. I hope you all are holding out to see how it plays out.


	9. Chapter 9 Master Assassin Part 5

Still not mine. JK Owns it all, and I do not make money off this

WARNING: **SCENES OF EXTREME VIOLENCE, TORTURE AND DEATH!!!** You have been warned!

Chapter 8 The Master Assassin Part V

**BOLD **text is speaking in the mind

Sara, Bootstray, and Slightly stood in front of the entrance to the Room of Regret. They were already feeling the heavy foreboding that exuded from the room. Holding the glass of black liquid that Sara had poured out earlier, they stood silent.

Sara looked at the two assassins. They nodded.

"Proditor Extremitas Ritus!" each intoned, then drank the vile looking liquid down. Everyone fell to the ground, writhing in terrible pain. After a few minutes, the pain subsided. They could not hear or feel anything but themselves. It was like feeling unemotionally attached.

"Must've been the darkest bonding that was mentioned" thought Slightly to himself.

"I heard that thought" Bootstray directing his thoughts to both the master and other assassin.

"Yes" thought the witch back. You feel me in your mind as I feel yours in mine. It is a cold, cold feeling" Bootstary and Slightly nodded.

Sara gestured to the now open doorway. They entered and looked around the room. It was dimly lit by torches. It was circular in shape and had no noticeable type of furniture or accessories.

As Slightly closed the door, it faded out of existence. Sara pulled her master assassin book out of her robes, opening the book to the correct page. She placed the book down on the podium that appeared from nowhere.

"Bootstray, Slightly…once the participants are here, we are not allowed to voice out anything. Use this bond and do as I direct you, or what you feel. I have a thought that this ceremony will be compelling us to do things. Ready?"

The assassins replied yes.

Sara approached them, her wand out. Slightly and Bootstray pulled their wands from their robes and the assassins formed a circle, holding hands. Their wands were pointed into the center.

"In Venio Nostra Socius……." They chanted together.

The room went completely black.

"Pono Quantus Neccessarius……" continuing the chant. "Fortis Capio Mens Mentis….." They intoned as they felt the wind and heard movement around them.

"Fero Tuli Latum Proditor Per Antea….."

The wind began to howl around them.

"Vindico Procul Defungo!"

The wind stopped and the torches of the room flared up, brightly illuminating the room. Twenty seven confused, masked assassins stood against the circular walls glancing around in suspicion. One assassin, also masked was standing in the circle formed by the Sergeants at Arms and the Master Assassin.

**Silence! **Sara coldly thought to the entire group. **You were called here by the Proditor Extemitas Ritus. It is a spell that I and other masters have used when they suspect betrayal in the Guild. You are here to observe and feel the punishment of the Betrayer, as we all were responsible for not discovering him until our Guild was breached by an outsider. The Guild demands its justice.**

Sara stood beside the assassin and removed the mask, revealing Travis. Sarah glinted coldly down at him. Bootstrap and Slightly felt the quick sense of shock, before she pushed it away. "**How long betrayer, have you been in our ranks? **She thought to Travis.

**9 months** he thought back miserably.

**And, how long have you been in service to this Lord Voldemort? **

Travis hesitated, knowing if he answered truthfully, his punishment would be worse. He then realized that it would not be worse. He shivered slightly. He was going to die, slowly and painfully. "**17 years, master." **he thought back**. **The assassins started to shift about angrily.

"**You came with the intent to betray us all along**" Sarah thought, starting to feel angry herself.

"**Yes" **was his reply back. There was really nothing else he could say.

Sarah raised her wand. "**Divesto" **she silently thought. Travis' robes and underclothing vanished, leaving him naked before the gathered assassins.

**9 Hours** Sarah silently intoned to everyone in the room. **1 hour for each month in the guild. You will plead for death before the end, and it will be denied you. Everyone will feel the pain you will endure, but not the damage. Face your fate betrayer! **

She stepped over to the walls while Bootstray and Slightly shackled him with chains that appeared from the ceiling. They then stepped next to her.

Sara drew down a wicked looking Cat 0' 9 tails with bits of sharp metal at the end. The sergeants grabbed up theirs as well and they turned as one to Travis. **One Hour **she coldly thought to the assembled assassins. An hourglass appeared floating in the air, starting the countdown. They began to whip Travis unmercifully and screams began echoing of the walls. As they worked their whips bits of flesh started falling to the floor, landing into the quickly expanding pool of blood gathering under Travis' hanging body. Bone could be seen under the shredded flesh and muscle.

Travis was on fire and feeling pain beyond what even the cruciatus curse had ever caused him. He tried to will himself unconscious as he normally would do when under the Dark Lord's torture. He could not will his mind to drift away either. The only thing he could concentrate on was the pain. Constant agony. Circe. Travis thought. Not even one hour and he already longed for death. Travis looked up and saw the hour glass glow and disappeared. He watched as the master assassin and her assistants drop the whips onto the bloody floor and picked up the buckets that had appeared beside them. They emptied the content of the liquid on his tortured body. He could feel his body repair itself. His heart sank as he realized the pain would start anew.

**One hour **the witch thought out to the group. She turned and took down a spiked club from the wall, her sergeant at arms following her actions. They faced Travis once again raising their clubs……..

"Oh Mercy!" Travis thought as he felt the spikes entering and leaving his body. He could not scream anymore, his voice gone. He felt the blood flowing from his mangled body. "It is the Fates that have come down upon him" he thought. "Their justice for the torturing of mud bloods and muggles. It is an ironic fact the Travis did not miss that his death would also be caused by torture.

When he tortured people, he felt nothing but the power that he held over his victims. Oh, they would beg and beg. He reveled in the awareness that they were powerless before him. Reflecting back on this, he found that he was disgusted with himself. He felt remorse and loathing on his decision to join the Dark Lord. It was that decision that led him down the road to this juncture.

The torture continued non-stop. He remembered to count the hourglasses as they appeared. He was surprised that he did not fear the last one.

Hourglass number 8 faded. "Thank Merlin" He croaked out. "It is almost over." He felt his body repair itself once again.

Sara approached Travis with a pail full of a strong smelling liquid. After dousing him with it, she threw the bucket down. Her eyes looked at him with no emotion as she grabbed a torch from the wall. She dropped the torch at Travis' feet.

Travis began screaming loudly and insanely, his body writhing as the fire slowly crept up his body. He fought against the restraints. The hour glass appeared, marking time.

They saved his worse fear about death for the last. The flame now covered the body totally. Sara, Bootstray and Slightly silently watched, never choking on the unpleasant smell of burning human flesh.

He felt his body repair itself for the last time. He was ready

**Betrayer, you have been punished **Sara emotionlessly thought out to the assembled assassins.

She slipped in Travis mind. What surprised her was the remorse and self loathing that the wizard was projecting. He had truly repented. **Do you have family? **Sara thought to Travis alone. **No. **He thought back. **Who recruited you into the Death Eaters **She asked in his mind. **Severus Snape **he thought back. **Do you want your body sent to him? **

Travis thought about it and it warmed him somewhat. They already knew his failure at the mission because of Dolohov, and it would worry Snape constantly. The fates, it appeared could be ironic as well. **Please Master. You have a cunning mind.** Travis thought back to her.

**You will die well Travis. I'm sure that the Veil will embrace you. **Sarah projected to only him.** Just make it quick, master. I am weary. w**as his reply as he felt her leave his mind.

**Have you anything to say before the final punishment?** She thought out to the room.

"Regret." Croaked Travis. "Regret for all of it." He went silent.

She looked into his eyes as she plunged her master dagger deep into his heart. She watched his eyes as they became unfocussed. His shuddering body stilled. She looked back to Travis face and saw that there was a slight smile there.

She looked up and saw DEATH and Travis standing together. Then everything started to swirl around her. She fell to the ground, and started crawling in the pools of blood, trying to get to Bootsrap and Slightly. As they caught each other's hands, a blinding light followed by the worse, most intense, pain you could ever imagine descended upon them and they knew no more.

Sara felt the mist swirling around her. She felt herself begin to rise through it. When the mist cleared, she saw DEATH standing next to the translucent forms of Bootstrap and Slightly. Both the assassins looked in fear, eyeing DEATH's scythe apprehensively.

She held her hand up to examine it. It looked translucent as well. Her eyes locked on her hand, her eyes transfixed.

"Yes Sara. You have died" DEATH answered her unspoken question. Unlike Bootstrap and Slightly, she had a look of joy. In all of her other "deaths" DEATH had prevented her from reaching this stage.

"Walk with me." Said DEATH. They complied and followed. Presently, they came upon the Veil. The Veil was an object that all magical creatures crossed into when life ended. Truly, no witch or wizard knew much about the Veil at all. DEATH knew the Veil. It was like the sorting hat at Hogwarts. It was a sorter of souls, and determined your afterlife. Sometimes it went as far as rejecting the soul, and DEATH would lead the subject back to the body. It didn't happen very often.

"This is the ending of the ceremony." DEATH intoned and leaned his scythe outward.

Bootstray looked ill and Slightly stood still, mouth agape. "But" Slightly stuttered "The Book didn't mention anything about dying!" "

"No, it did not." DEATH chuckled "Otherwise, you would not go through with it. That is why it is the only ceremony you can refuse as a Sergeant at Arm. You read what was required of you. Remember the part, death sets the betrayer and officers free? Remember it stating the failure of the Guild, its officers, and master. You are the guild's officers. As officers, you are expected to serve and protect it." DEATH turned to Slightly. "When Dolohov walked through those doors, all three of you failed."

He touched his scythe to the assassins. Immediately they felt disgust, self loathing, guilt and regret of their actions tonight. DEATH knew that this was the final effect of the dark liquid that was taken previously. DEATH looked at the wizards. "You two wizards have a choice. You can choose to go through the Veil and remove the taint of your acts and bring you peace. This would be the best choice, for if you had died naturally, the Veil would not have been so thoughtful about your afterlife."

DEATH looked to Sara. "The witch is not eligible, as she is bound by other oaths."

Bootstray noticed her look of joy fall, and she looked down, translucent streams of tears rolling down her cheek. He wondered what had been of her life to make her long for death. What had happened for a lovely witch such as her to look forward to death so happily? "Bloody Hell!" He thought. "I think I'm falling for this witch."

Bootstray addressed DEATH. "So, the essence of the guild does not expect us to return?" DEATH nodded. Everyone accepted the Veil at the end of that particular ceremony.

Slightly spoke up quietly. "Our master does not have a choice. What will happen to her?"

"Your guild is in the process of selecting a new master. Once your bodies appear, they will bury you away from the other assassins that have passed before you. You are considered failures, thus tainted" answered DEATH. "Anyway, it will not matter. When Sara goes back, she is still the rightful Master of the Guild. The essence of the guild will assign two new officers. Hopefully, those will serve her well, and show her the loyalty and dedication that you have. She will need it. I imagine the assassination attempts will start after things have settled down."

Bootstray looked at Sara again. He made his decision. "I choose to stand beside the Master. My soul and my being are shattered enough. I'll not have the witch suffer through it alone. I vow I will protect her with my life!" Bootstray felt the magic swirl around him as Sara looked at him in shock.

DEATH was not surprised. He sensed the level of emotion in the wizard at the mention of her fate. "But" Sara began to speak, but Bootstray interrupted. "Slightly, what say you, mate?"

Slightly was unconsciously edging toward the veil, looking longingly at it. "Whaaaa….OH! ….Erm…"

Sighing, Slightly looked over to the witch and wizard. While an accomplished assassin, he never had the fortitude to stand against anything. Circe only knows why he was selected as a Sergeant at Arm in the first place. Tonight's ceremony had broken him. He no longer wanted to be an assassin. He did not think he could take another life. He felt as all his feelings had been sucked away. He remembered something as he walked towards them. His vow. Slightly was not ashamed to admit that he always looked out for himself first. But, his word was never freely given. He remembered the binding to her to accept the office. He looked to her.

"I won't see her suffer alone as well. I will also protect her with my life. This is not a guild vow, but one of my own." Again the magic swirled around them.

Sara realized what DEATH had done. He manipulated the wizards to turn down their redemption. She narrowed her eyes and glared at DEATH.

DEATH addressed the two assassins. "Bootstray! Slightly! Return to the guild and make preparations for your master's return. You understand what needs to be done?" They nodded.

DEATH touched his scythe to them and they began the journey back to their corpses. They thought that it would be wise to start temporally confiscating wands.

DEATH and Sara began to walk aimlessly. DEATH hoped that this would calm the witch down. Presently, they arrived at her body, which was still face down in the pool of blood that was now coagulating. DEATH helped adjust her spirit back into her body.

She felt uncomfortable for a moment as her body readjusted to her. She gasped for air and angrily shouted "DEATH! Release me from my mother's oath. I cannot do this any longer! I will not have Bootstray and Slightly lost because of me! I can't believe that you manipulated them out of their chance to be at peace!"

DEATH stood looking down at her and flatly stated "You know I cannot undo a vow that is not yours."

Sara snorted at that statement as she did not believe it at all. DEATH decided that now was the time to reveal the prophecy.

"Your quarters do not currently exist in time. The guild is not aware of your essence as of yet. Go and clean up. I think you and I should have a little chat."

Sara looked at DEATH. Oh yes she was going to have a little chat alright.

DEATH held out his arm and Sarah grabbed it. She found herself in her assassin quarters, alone. Sighing, she began to clean off the caked blood on her face.

A/N Getting toward the end of the flashback it is important to the story. They are are broken now


	10. Chapter 10 Master Assassin Part 6

Still not mine. JK Owns it all, and I do not make money off this.

A/N Have some folks asking when SS/HG pairing will occur. It willl, but the flashbacks are required for the story to continue forward. Thanks to MONNBEAM for the question.

**BOLD** is mindspeak

**Chapter 10 The Master Assassin Part VI**

**FLASHBACK CONINUES**

Grabbing her wand, Sara stepped out of the shower and walked up to the wardrobe. Naked and dripping wet, she examined the clothing thinking on what to wear.

DEATH formed up behind her. She whirled around, wand in hand.

"Your reaction is impressive Sara." DEATH sat down in a chair next to the fireplace and looked up to her. "You are going to need it. Your assassins are waiting. They have found a clause to get rid of you. Attend to your Guild. I promise to tell you everything when you get back."

Sara thought for a moment. As the brotherhood had to experience Travis's pain, they were not going to be in a good mood. It would not matter that the memory was fading, like the pain of childbirth for a witch.

Sara selected her assassin suit. It was form fitting and had undetectable pockets where you could hide just about any weapon that could be used by hand.

DEATH looked up, and nodded. The witch chose wisely. Robes could be grabbed up and used to pull her into an enemy's hand.

Sara smirked as she finished dressing. Nudity around DEATH did not bother her . She went to her weapons room and thought about what to stow on her suit. She pocketed a garrote (could be handy), and several different size muggle handguns about her. She also stowed many knives as well. She did not get any poisons this time, as if there was an encounter with the brotherhood, it would be physical.

Sara exited her chambers and walked to the meeting room. Bootstray and Slightly stood outside the closed doors of the meeting room, resplendent in their office robes. She quirked an eyebrow at them, asking the unspoken question.

"DEATH was right, master. The essence of the Guild is influencing the brotherhood. We have taken their wands, but I would urge caution. " Slightly said, his eyes filled with worry.

Bootstray looked over her form fitting fighting attire. "Very wise choice of clothing master."

He and Slightly opened the doors to the meeting hall. She walked through the doors and suddenly dived for the left. The thunk of daggers embedding on the door was heard in the silent chamber.

"Nice try my brothers." Sara softly said in a dangerous, cold tone. "Shame, as your daggers are thirsty."

The brotherhood eyed her apphrensively.

She grabbed the six daggers and pulled them off the door. Throwing the daggers toward the group, she cried "Find your masters and take the blood that you demand!" The daggers found their owners, plunging deeply within the chest. They glowed brightly, the light covering the dead owner. There was a bright flash and the bodies disappeared.

She glanced at the remaining assassins, whose masked faces had looks of shock.

"When you use your dagger, make sure your target can be hit. Or you cause your own death." She smirked and cackled loudly. She could not have thought of a better entrance.

As she walked, the assassins made way for her. She spoke while walking. "I have been an assassin for 20 years, 17 of those as your Master. I assure you there is not one here that is better than I."

As she walked, the assassins noticed her attire and weapons. She definitely had come prepared.

She stood at the center of the meeting hall. "Please feel free to challenge me directly instead of those cowards throwing their daggers at me. Obviously, they did not know the rules governing the assassin s dagger. It cannot be used to kill a Master. You must use other means. Good riddance to the unworthy!" She stood still waiting to see if anyone was going to take up her challenge.

She walked to her desk. Chairs appeared for the brotherhood. "Sit my brothers. You act surprised that I am still among you. I assure you, it will take much more than a traitor's ceremony to take me to the Veil."

She sat down. "What business do you have for me today?"

Jacobs stood up nervously. Sara could tell he was doing something that he did not agree with. She loved him like a father and could always tell his emotions, despite the mask.

Sara intoned "I recognize Jacobs, longest serving assassin at 30 years. An advantage to our guild! What say you?"

Jacobs sighed, glancing around at his fellow assassins. He could feel their anger and hate radiating toward the Master.

"Master, as the longest serving assassin in the ranks of the brotherhood, I have been chosen to speak. While you were in an unknown status, we began discussing Lord Voldemort. We felt the guild s presence instructing use to seek a witch or wizard that we could question. The essence chose me as I am senior to the rest. He is waiting in the ante-room. As long as this Lord Voldemort is alive, the guild is at risk. As the master, you must search out this wizard and destroy him. The guild has decided to invoke the Master s Quest."

Sara opened her master handbook and read it through. Hmmm, interesting.

"Very well , bring in the visitor!" Sara replied, still looking at the book.

Bootstray and Slightly approached, escorting a tall, black, bald wizard between them. Sara s eyes narrowed. The wizard was clothed in the robes of an Auror. He looked dazed and confused of his surroundings.

She glanced at Jacobs.

Jacobs s eyes did not meet hers. "I may have drugged him before explaining our needs, Master."

She sighed. The essence of the guild was behind this.

She pointed her wand at the Auror and said Reinverate! The visitor became lucid all at once. She conjured up a chair and forced the visitor into it.

"What is your name, Auror?"

"I am Kingsley Shacklebot, Auror for the Ministry of Magic" He replied in his deep rumbling voice. "I must admit you have me at a disadvantage Madame. I was talking to someone about a lead on He Who Must Not Be Named and a magical guild. Now I find myself in your presence."

"This Lord Voldemort is the reason for your presence." Sara replied, putting on an air of indifference, noticing Kingsley cringe at the name. She filed that information away for later.

"You do not know of He Who Must Not Be Named?!" Kingsley spoke with surprise in his voice. "You wish to learn about the Dark Lord?"

"We keep to ourselves mostly, Auror Shacklebot." She pulled out a parchment and quill. "Please fill us in."

Kingsley spoke at length to the assembled group, going over the History of Lord Voldemort s rise to power. He spoke of the dementors siding with the dark lord and of the muggle attacks and torture. After he was finished, discussions started out around him.

He put his Auror skills to work. The drug might have affected part of his brain, but it seemed the assembly was happy with this information, and was talking excitedly.

He used the time to examine the witch. She left no doubts that she was the leader of this group. She looked unshaken by the information. She was looking at her notes thoughtfully, not paying attention to her surroundings. She was dressed in some kind of fighting suit, and a silver mask covered her face. He was surprised to see muggle weapons placed around her outfit. Her black hair was clipped short, like a wizards. There seemed to be about 22 wizards in blood red robes and black masks. He looked for his escorts. They were dressed in midnight blue robes and black masks. They were standing at the back of the gathering, guarding the entrance doors.

She looked up at the group and the Sergeant at Arms called for silence.

"Auror Shacklebot, does your ministry have their own assassins?" Sara asked.

"Yes we do Madame" Kingsley shifted slightly in his chair. "However, the Ministry is rife with the Dark Lords followers. Each attempt has failed. The remaining assassin that we have refuses to go after him."

Some angry muttering was heard around him. A true assassin would never turn down an assignment.

Sara stood and addressed her brothers. "Is this the Master's Quest that you wish to press upon me?"

All raised their balled fist, a resounding shout of "Aye!" thundered across the room.

Kingsley sat down hard, his face in disbelief. A fabled assassin's guild was going to take out the Dark Lord!? He could not wait to tell Albus Dumbledore the news.

Sara was watching her visitor, mouth frowning.

She entered his mind stealthily. **"Auror Shacklebot, I must have your Wizard s Oath that knowledge of our Guild and my Quest be revealed to no one unless I say so."**

He jerked his head up, shocked.

**"You are very lucky that the essence of the guild sought you out. See, they are trying to get rid of me. I am sure you noticed the cheery conversations around you.** She smirked back at him**. "If it were any other circumstance, you would have never been allowed to leave here alive. However, I may need your assistance in the future, and as the Quest rules allow, I can spare your life. Swear to me!"**

Kingsley had no choice. He spoke aloud. "I swear I will not reveal anything about the Guild or the Quest." Magic swirled around him. Just as well he thought. If this got out, the Wizarding world would have thought that the Ministry was getting desperate.

"Slightly, escort our visitor to wherever he wishes to go."

Slightly looked toward his Master while walking toward Kingsley and mouthed Obliviate? She shook her head. Slightly and Kingsley silently left the room.

Sara turned back to the assembled assassins. "So you have invoked The Quest." She picked up her Master Assassins Guide off the desk and held it up for all to see.

"It says that I have one year to complete my task. Also, as this is a Quest, it means that the Brotherhood has no faith in its officers. The Sergeant at Arms are Quested as well. A temporary Master will be selected and will run the guild. The Quest dictates that once I leave this estate, there will be no Guild resources available to me. The target of the Quest is Lord Voldemort, yes?"

"Aye!" the Brotherhood agreed and the oath of the Guild and old majiks swirled around her.

"Very well!" Sara's eyes glinted. "Now to the compensation. Each assassin is to give me 75 percent of their wealth. If I am not successful, then the wealth is returned. It seems that our founders would have been affronted if a successful master falsely accused returned after completing their task, empty handed."

She laughed inwardly as she heard grumbling and feeling the guild's efforts to soothe the assassins. Yes, the guild forgot to mention that tidbit .

"All we need is this parchment, listing the Quest, and a tap of your wand to deposit your 75 percent." There was grumbling but they started to line up.

Bootstray carried a wooden box containing the confiscated wands. "There will be no trouble here." His voice menacing. "After you sign you are to leave the guild and return when called upon. Jacobs must remain behind."

She was surprised he said that, as that was exactly what she was going to say. "**Master, remember our darkest bonding. It is still here. While I cannot read your mind like legillimens, I can feel and sense what you need. Handy thing to have, as we re Questing**." She felt him pull back, remaining at the back of her mind.

Soon, Jacobs and Sara were left in the meeting room.

Jacobs grabbed up her hand with the skull ring upon it and croaked "Master, I did not want to do it!"

Not saying anything, she gestured for the assassin to follow her into the office. They entered and she accio'd the firewhisky and fetched up 2 glasses from the drawer of her office desk. She motioned for the assassin to sit as she poured out 2 generous helping of the golden drink. She handed one to Jacobs, sipped on hers, sighing to herself. Tense muscles began to relax. Looking at Jacobs she asked him if he knew why he was in her office. He replied back that he has a suspension.

She silently glamoured herself and removed her mask.

Jacobs shot out of his chair in shock. "Calm down Jacobs, it is okay. This is the Quest. As you are going to be the Temporary Master, you are required to know your assassins. As I am not the master now, I do this for you as the first assassin you put to memory." She laughed softly. You know there is a very good chance that I will never make it back here. Now Jacobs, you must remove your mask to claim your mastership."

She pulled him over until he was sitting directly in front of her. She opened a drawer and withdrew a heavily jeweled box. She set it on the desk and opened it up, revealing a small tool with a circled MA. She took it out and muttered an incantation. The circled MA began to glow a hot red, heat emanating from it. She grabbed his right hand and pressed the tool down on the life line of his palm. He hissed in pain as she withdrew the tool. She grabbed up her wand and placed on her mark. He did the same, except wand tip was to her mark. She closed her eyes as the guilds essence flowed from her mark and went to Jacobs. He felt instantly relieved and peaceful.

"Enjoy that feeling of Nirvana, for it fades fast." Sara felt strange, like a part of her magic had been lost.

She pulled off her skull ring and placed it on his left ring finger. The skull glowed for a moment.

"Now, pull out your dagger." Touching the metal with the same tool that marked him, the blade began to glow and transform itself into the same dagger that Sara had.

She showed Jacob her arm with the flesh encased dagger. He immediately understood and sheathed the blade into his flesh.

Master Assassin blades were created by the guild using the original blade assigned to the assassin. As Sara was not dead, her dagger had not disappeared.

She put her mask back on. "Test your mark by silently calling Bootstray. Just hold your wand on it and he will come."

He did and noticed the mark glow bright and disappear.

Bootstray immediately entered. He seemed confused for a moment but noticing where Jacobs now sat he instantly went to his knees and intoned "What service do you require, Master?"

"Reveal yourself assassin, so I may know thy look."

Bootstray immediately removed his mask, revealing himself.

Jacobs studied Bootstray. "You are Quested, so you will not have my call or support. Take care of her Bootstray. She holds a place of importance in my heart, as I feel like a father towards her."

Bootstray nodded toward the new Master. "Of that you will have no worries. I will protect with all that I have to offer."

Jacobs felt the wizard's mind and decided to try silent communication.

Bootstray stood up and left room.

"That went very well."

Sara reached into her robes and pulled her Assassins book. The book was not handed down, but created for every new master. It listed every assassination that the master and the guild did during a master s reign. As she still was a Master hers had not disappeared to the annals of the guild. Hers was quite thick. She tapped hers and a new one appeared with his name .

"Read this book well, and know it. I mean really KNOW it!" Sara said, with a slight crack in her voice. "These are dangerous times my dear one,and knowing our ways will protect you. It is a curse that you are the longest serving assassin. You, who took me under your wing as a child. I would have been driven insane if not for you. I love you as a daughter loves her father, for you were that. This position is certain death for you."

"Ssssh!" Jacobs replied. "One cannot control fate, daughter."

Grabbing the witch up he pulled her to him and pulled off her mask, and held her in his arms. They looked in one another's eyes as he held her silently, comforting her as a father would.

A/N Promise the end of the flashback next chapter, and back to the present with for continuation. SS/HG interaction will occur. Just later in the story. As I said, I think you will enjoy as it goes along. Thanks for patience. As always please review, if positive or negative. It will help me map out future chapters.


	11. Chapter 11 The Master Assassin Part 7

Still not mine. JK Owns all of Harry Potter and I do not make any money off of this

**CONTINUATION OF A CHARECTOR DEATH** You have been warned!

**Chapter 10 The Master Assassin Part VII**

Jacobs left her to pack up anything that she might need for the Quest. She needed to talk to Bootstrap and Slightly. She wondered if the dark bonding still tied them together.

"**Bootstray, Slightly. Are you here?"** She thought out. "**Yes Master, we are here.**" The wizards answered back. "**Please meet me in my office.**"

The two assassins entered the office through the open door. Sara indicated that they should sit down.

"I have a few things to pass onto you. First you must turn in your assassin's dagger. We are basically disowned from the guild for a year, or permanently, depending on how the Questing goes." The wizards looked at her in shock as they slowly handed over thei daggers, still sheathed.

Sara did not mention the fact that she kept hers. She technically was still the Master of the Guild. Though quested. She was just without the tools to stay in contact with her Guild.

Her Sergeant at Arms were different. They were stripped of the one tool that was important to an assassin. After all, the dagger was held as a sign of of status. The assassin was not awarded the dagger until they made their first kill. The requirement was that the first kill be by their own bare hands. She remembered hers. A foul wizard that she chocked to death as he lay sleeping after they had sex. Sex was one of her valuable wiles that she used as an assassin. Wizards and muggle men were so weak and unguarded after the act.

She conjured up three frosted mugs and a pitcher of lager, and indicated that the wizards should help themselves. "Once you leave here you will not be able to return. Make sure you pack everything that you might need."

Opening up her desk, she retrieved 3 skull rings, similar to what she had worn as a Master.

"Wear these always. We do not know how long our bonding will last. They will burn if any of us are in need of the other. Look inside and a message will be displayed. Any questions?"

Slightly was asking about funding for the Ques and Bootstray groaned.

Sara hushed Bootstray. It was a very practical question.

"It is indeed a valid question. I recommend that both of you remove your earnings from the guild vault. We do not know where we will be in the future. The Guild will let you because of the Quest. However, you will not spend a dime of it. Years of murder, torture, and maiming is truly profitable. I have more money than I could possibly spend in a dozen lifetimes."

She made a mental note to try to figure out exactly her worth. After all 500 years, and several alias and accounts, she truly did not know her value. But her own personal Master Assassin fund was more than enough.

"Okay, last thing. Travis's body is still in the Room of Regret. It needs to be delivered to one Severus Snape."

She looked over at Bootstray. "Do you still have the tracking parchment?" Bootstray nooded that he did.

Just then Slightly smiled, corners of his mouth upturned. "Master, is there an immediate need? I would like to deliver to Malfoy Manor if at all possible. It seemed to me that they meet regularly."

Sara chuckled, remembering Dolohov. "Slightly, you have a warped mind, and I like it." She bade them off to their task.

_________________________________________________________________________________

She suddenly remembered that DEATH was waiting for her, and made way for her chambers.

She entered her chambers and found that DEATH was not there. She felt along their bond, calling out.

DEATH formed before her. "So, is all well little one?"

Sara let her breath escape. DEATH was addressing her as not of the guild. DEATH hated the bond with the Guild with a vengeance, and could be a right bastard at times.

"Well, if you can call being placed on a Master's Quest to kill an evil dark lord that cannot be killed; being disowned by the Guild, and having to mark, and more than likely be the cause of death for the only person to care for me as my replacement, then yes I had a wonderful day!"

She sat on her bed heavily. "If I fail this Quest, does your vow to the Guild supersede my mother's? "

DEATH thought carefully on how to respond. Her mental state had started to slowly unravel in the last year. DEATH had no doubt she was thinking of purposely failing so she could die.

"Yes Sara it will. It would not have in the past, but as you asked me to release your bond in the Guild building, the essence of the Guild has been made aware of it. If the guild had known of the existence of it before, you would not be here now. The Guild would have commanded me to take you. That is why I never allowed you to speak of it there."

DEATH sat down beside her.

"The guild is jealous of you, Sara. It has never taken over you, ever. And why is that? The guild has taken over every Master in it's long and bloodied history. That is why a Master never survives more than 4 years and why the Guild would never release me. Remember when you became Master? The previous one despised having a girl in the ranks, and he was on his 4th year. You bested him at the mere age of 10! If the Master is smart, I was called constantly, until their mind was so addled in hate and blood-lust that they forgot me. And it is because you have a conscience. You draw the line on the assassination of children and pregnant woman. The first Master to ever have conditions. This Quest will free the guild of you, and a "suitable" Master will take your place.

Sara felt her chest tighten and looked at DEATH.

"Yes, little one. Jacobs will succumb. The only reason you did not was the almost five hundred years of training you. I broke you. The only thing that you desire, the Guild cannot give you."

She caressed the single word the escaped her lips "Death."

DEATH stood up and held out a hand. He guided her to the fireplace and into one of the comfortable chairs sitting in front of it.

"Where is your liquor cabinet?"

She pointed it out. He grabbed up a bottle of firewhiskey and filled up a large glass.

DEATH sat down in the chair beside her and handed her the glass.

"I'm surprised I have any left. Between myself, Bootstray, and Slightly. I haven't drunk this much in years."

DEATH chuckled "You're entitled, I believe. After the events of the last two days, even a sober witch would drink. Besides, I do not think you need to worry about going through another bout of alcoholism again." DEATH remembered them.

Sara smiled a sad smile. "It is tempting to fail this Quest. I would get what I want. I would be free of you and the guild. And you would be free of me. I know you despise our bond."

DEATH looked at her. "I have gotten used to the bond, and when you are not calling me in the name of your blasted guild, I find it quite tolerable. Besides, what of Bootstray and Slightly? They gave up their redemption through the Veil for you."

Sara sighed. She would give her life for them if she could. The past few day had solidified the bond between them.

"Everything is so complicated ,DEATH. I would never knowingly put them at risk. And besides, for whatever twisted reason, you changed their mind with that assassination crap, knowing I cannot die. I do not know how the traitor ceremony affected them, but it has truly broken me. I do not think I have the strength to complete the Quest. Whatever that dark liquid was, goes way beyond dark magic. It sucked out everything. I know why the Veil is chosen at the end. How can one live after that?"

DEATH knew she was ready for her destiny to be revealed to her. DEATH knelt in front of her and took her hands. The icy coldness never bothered her.

"What if there was something out there that could give you hope?" DEATH looked into her eyes. "Something that would free you from me and the guild, with the added bonus of defeating your evil "all powerful" dark lord."

Sara took her hands from DEATH and ran them through her short clipped hair.

"On Samheim I will have been bonded with you for 500 years. I have never found anything like that." She stated flatly.

DEATH arose, withdrawing an ancient parchment from his robes and handed it over to Sara.

"Read it little one. I believe it is what you seek."

Death started to fade. "Call me when you are ready for answers."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sara sipped at her firewhiskey, examining the parchment. It was definitely very, very old. She set her firewhiskey down on the table and picked up her wand.

She tapped it on the parchment. She muttered a few other incantations while continuing to tap the parchment. She unrolled the parchment and began to read……..

One bound by death will turn 500 on the day of the god of death

And the missing bonded of the founding four returns

Double serpents, a snake-lion, a lone lioness, and 2 unknown

Will help the chosen one to make red eyes fade

The Death Bond changes, and the power

Unknown to the bonded will cause the fall of another

Life begins anew

Sarah realized it was a prophecy. She wondered how long DEATH has had this information. She was beginning to feel that she was being manipulated. She read the parchment until she had committed it to memory.

She conjured up a blank parchment and a quill and wrote down the prophecy line by line to assign possibilities. Sara liked to have everything logically lined up.

Hmmmm ….bound by death, 500 years….more than likely me. She put her name down next to that line

Moving on… missing bonded Founding Four…..Maybe… She put her name next to that with a question mark.

She drew nothing on the serpents, snake-lion, and lone lioness. She left that untouched.

2 unknown….possibly Bootstray and Slightly….She frowned, and it hit her. That bastard manipulated them into this. She angrily scratched Bootstary and Slightly names next to that line.

Chosen One and Red Eyes mad no more sense the serpents, snake-lions, and lone lioness.

The last part of the prophecy was definitely herself and DEATH. She marked her parchment accordingly. She sat back and let her mind drift, turning the prophecy slowly over in her mind. After a couple of hours of letting her mind drift, she decided that it was time to talk to DEATH. She called out through her bond.

DEATH formed before her minus the menacing black eerily robes and scythe. DEATH always dressed different when their bond was involved. DEATH was always less formal and better to be around with.

Sara silently held out the parchment.

DEATH sat down and studied it for a moment. DEATH picked up Sara's quill and next to red eyes and wrote out the name "Voldemort". Sara glanced up questioningly.

DEATH looked at Sara while pulling out a phial with an electric blue colored potion from his robes. "This is from your mother. It will release the memories that she sealed from you. I think it will clear some things up, and affirm that this is your prophecy."

Sara drank down the potion and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Several hours later……

Sara came to, head pounding.

DEATH handed her a phial and softly said "headache potion." She downed it, grimacing at its taste.

"What do you remember?" asked DEATH

"Everything." Replied Sara. It seems like this Prophecy really was about her. It was a lot to take in. She felt a tiny twinge of hope.

DEATH felt the twinge through their bond. Death had not felt this since she took over the role of the Master, for she had felt she was doomed as she adorned the mantle. Young ones always gave up hope far too easily. Point to be given to the witch, though. Her basic phyce was one not to give out pain, based on her childhood. DEATH thought that the fact she was forced to become an assassin took away any hope. She was so young and innocent when DEATH was first bonded to her, and DEATH quickly put down any of that feeling, and made her into the tool that DEATH was going to use now.

DEATH embraced her and whispered softly into her ear "Go to England, little one. Start your Quest, and release us."

She simply nodded in agreement.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, she thought of the hidden memories that was awakened. She had a brother, and that brother bore Voldemort's mark. The same brother that protected her from their father's beatings. The same brother that would softly sing to her and hold her while their mother endured their father's beatings. And the only thing she could offer him after his beatings was a raggedy stuffed toy kitten and her tears. She doubted that he would remember her, as her mum had probably altered his memories as well, probably to protect her. She felt a small twinge of regret.

Sara idly wondered if she would have to kill him to be released from her own hell.

Flashback Ends

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Hades entered her bathing chamber. "Mistress, Lord Malfoy is here and awaiting your presence in the Grand Hall."

Sara stepped out of the bathtub, ready to put the next phase of her plan forward.

________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Bootstray and Slightly watching the tracking parchment……

"Bloody Gits! When are they going to get together!?" Slightly muttered in frustration. He really wanted to see the reaction when they delivered Travis. They had put a stasis spell on the body, but as soon as it was released there would the smell of decaying flesh. Finally after 3 days of waiting, the tracking parchment showed Severus Snape at Malfoy Manor.

"This is it!" Bootstray chuckled while holding up one side of Travis corpse. Slightly grabbed the other side and they apparated with a small plop.

Once again, they arrived outside Malfoy Manor. Bootstray tested the wards.

Any change?" asked Slightly. Bootstray shook his head

Slightly chuckled "Makes it that much easier!"

They chanted the incantations to befuddle the wards.

Once again, they walked the mile up to the manor and dropped the body outside the entrance. They then went to the same hiding place they had previously. Bootstray lay down the parchment and the quill while Slightly lifted the incantation for the stasis charm. Slightly pointed his wand at the gate and whispered "Alohamorah!"

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape ran out of the manor, wands drawn.

The quill began to write:

_Lucius Malfory_: What is that smell?

_Severus Snape_: Oh for Fuck's sake not again!

_Lucius Malfo_y: What do you mean again?

_Severus Snape_: Never mind! As I said before your manor, your………

_Lucius Malfoy_: There is a parchment here. It is addressed to you.

_Severus Snape_: ….and that Travis did not have any family, we feel that you caused his death. Tell your dark lord, or whatever he is calling himself not to contact us again.

_Lucius Malfoy_: Well, it seems to be YOUR responsibility. Leave now, the smell is getting to me.

Bootstray and Slightly watched the dark haired wizard pick up the body and walk toward the gate. They could hear his gagging as he went through the gate. He managed to press his wand to the dark mark and disappeared with a pop.

A/N Please do not feel that I have disregard for death. As I was in the Air Force; in my job, I had to receive bodies and process (paperwork for shipping) back to the States from the UK or Europe, be it war or mishap. Everytime I had to deal with processing (that sounds so cold, doesn't it?) I cried for them as I had to make sure the death certificate was with the body and I knew the cause of death for everyone that came through my squadron. Infants and children were the worst. I hated that aspect of my job.

I have the utmost respect, believe me. The way I wrote this was how it needed to be. So, sorry if I offended anyone.

As I said before, Bootstray and Slightly not in the Guild too long. Once you deal with death, you need to find some kind of humour, or else you will go crazy.


	12. Chapter 12 A New Job

Still not mine. JK owns it all and I do not make money off this

**Sexual Situations anal and bondage, you are warned, parents!!! Also some foul language.**

Chapter 11 A New Job

Lucius Malfoy is here. I wonder what he wants, Sara thought to herself as she looked through her wardrobe. The last time he was here, it was all business with pleasures of the flesh, and he did just about everything imaginable and some not to her. He really was depraved.

Bootstray and Slightly followed Lucius for a week before they found his quirk and the establishment he frequented that prided itself on providing for any fetish. She then glamoured herself and managed to catch his attention. After convincing him of her status, she apparated him to her Manor. He was shocked that one in her place would enjoy the things he liked to do. It was her key to get into the ranks of the Deatheaters. That and the fact of her full name.

Flashback

She was glamoured at Felicia's Fetish's off Knockturn Alley. She stood with the witches that took pay as a she stood as a freelance. It cost a freelance more to get in the establishment as the Mistreess In Charge did not get a single knut.

Lucius Malfoy walked up to her, glamoured, keying in on fresh flesh among the gathered witches.

"Hmmm," He stated. "A freelance are you?"

"Yes, I am." She silkily replied.

He sneered at her. "Just another bitch trying to up the price from out of the street?"

"Oh, if you only knew, My Lord." She whispered so that no one else could hear. She moved her hand down and grabbed at the erection bulging in his robes.

His face did not register anything toward the title.

"You are not the only one here tonight with titles and a Manor." She whispered seductively into his ear as she continued to rub the rock hard cock through his robes.

Lucius hissed at her touch. "And what do you know of title?"

She ran a finger along his jaw "The way you hold yourself, above others. You come here for the more "interesting" aspects of pleasuring that your dear wife could not ever do for you."

She dropped her hand to trace where the wedding band was concealed. "Why you hide it, I do not know. It is a Wizards right to take any witch that he desires, no matter the status of the witch. I could be that witch for you, My Lord. An equal in a sense as I have title. It is frowned upon if a proper titled witch have the needs I require , which explains why I find myself glamoured here tonight to fulfil me. Have you ever had a titled witch to do the things that you need? I think not as you are here now, in this establishment."

He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her closer to his glamoured face "You intrigue me witch! But know you now if I find you lie to me, you are in for a very extended, painful death. What say you to that? Ask any of the gathered witches amongst you. I am a client that none wish to engage voluntarily, but engage me they do, though not by choice. They earn every knut I pay."

Sara traced her finger down the front of Lucius robes. "I think it is time we retire to my manor, My Lord"

She pulled him outside. She looked to him. He nodded. Next thing Lucius found him outside the gates of her manor.

She pulled out her wand and lowered her wards.

He grabbed her arm, forcefully walking her up the garden, disbelief showing in his glamoured face.

At the manor entrance a house elf appeared with a crest Lucius did not readily recognize.

"Sassy!" The witch acknowledged. "Firewhiskey for two, please"

The elf came back with two large tumblers and handed one to both.

"Will that be all?" The house elf screeched.

"Yes, Sassy, do not disturb me anymore tonight."

She drank her firewhiskey and threw the glass to the floor. "Time to engage me, My Lord."

Lucius did the same. "By all means, witch." Masking his surprise.

She led him up the stairs to a room filled with all implements of bondage. A low table stood prominently.

Lucius pushed her towards it and spread her arms. Magically enhanced manacles bonud her, shifting her ass up at him.

He wasted no time. He jacked his cock until it started to weep.

He ripped her robes away until her delectable ass was showing. He pushed his cock at the entrance of her bum.

He moved his robes aside where his angry red tipped cock was at the entrance of her ass. He rubbed himseld against her for a few strokes and entered her.

Gods! so tight!. Lucius began to dry fuck her, grabbing her ass cheecks and spanking her as he came toward completion, forcing himself deeper and deeper with his formidable cock.

The witch screamed, encouraging him to pound harder and faster. He arched, spilling her bum with spill after spill of his release.

He withdrew, panting, releasing her from her bonds.

"Who are you witch!?" He panted.

"Sara Peverell Prince Snape." She replied as she unglamoured herself.

Lucius gasped, realizing the relation of one of his most trusted friends and deatheater.

End Of Flashback

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

She decided on an emerald green dinner gown with a matching emerald pendent. She applied green eye shadow to accent her eyes. Her purpose was to scream sexiness. She brushed her hair and styled it straight. Now it was silky and soft. Perfect.

She walked down the grand staircase slowly. She felt his eyes devour her. She allowed herself a slight smile. He looked at her as if she had become forbidden fruit, one to lust for but could not have.

"Welcome back to my Manor, Lord Malfoy" her voice exuding silkiness. She curtsied. "I am pleasantly surprised and honored"

Lucius looked at her appreciatively, lust showing in his eyes. "Please My Lady, let me escort you to dinner. We have much to discuss."

Sara called out to her house elf.

"Sassy!"

A small house elf wearing a towel with a crest appeared.

"We are having a small dinner in the Library. I trust all will be ready?"

Sassy put her hands together, delighted. "I is happy to serve my mistress." Sassy disappeared with a plop.

Lucius offered his arm. "May I, my Lady?" Voice low.

"Twould be my honor Lord Malfoy." Her voice tinkling lightly.

They sat down to a small dinner of roast duck, steamed vegetables, and a wonderfully chilled Bordeaux. Finished with the food, they sat down comfortably on the sofa next to the fireplace, flickering flames lighting up the library and the tomes that was shelved there.

Sara moved herself onto Lucius' lap, running her hands though his long silky blonde hair.

She leaned over and whispered seductively into his ear. "Maybe we should take this to another, more appropriate part of my manor, Lucius?" She felt his cock twitch and harden through her dress. She sinuously rubbed her bottom across, making his cock harder. She ran her hand up to his chest to unbutton the fur collar of his robes.

Lucius sighed. "As much as I would like to pound you within an inch of your life, unfortunately I cannot. Our Lord wishes for our nocturnal activities to cease for a while. "

He picked her up, allowing himself a quick feel of her breast as he sat her on the other side of the sofa. He sat down next to her, ensuring some space between them.

One did not defy the dark lord, and NO witch was worth the torture.

"It is not like it is forever. It is until we get this traitor business finished once and for all. For your sake, I hope that your selection of traitors matches our spy. A pity, a delectable body like yours would be pummeled into a lump of flesh. I would enjoy it, you know."

Of that she had no doubt. Sara went to business mode. "Have no worries Lucius. I promise it. I will find them all. It is a skill I have accomplished."

Lucius reached into his robes and pulled out a green envelope. "Congratulations on your new job!"

Sara took the envelope and pulled out the light green parchment inside it.

We are pleased with your decision to accept our offer

To teach Defense against the Dark Arts

At Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Please affix your signature acknowledging that

The position is cursed and that

Neither school nor the Ministry of Magic is held

Responsible for any misfortune that

Might occur

Board of Governors

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

She quirked an eyebrow up. "A cursed position?"

Lucius handed her a quill. "Nothing to worry about, my pet. You will not need that job longer than a year, so it is a moot point."

She signed her name and the letter disappeared.

"Sara, I have come here in the official capacity of the school board of governors." He smirked. "Since it is so close to the start of term, the headmaster will only know that the position is filled. The Gelamen Philologus ceremony will be performed. That way you can meet your fellow professors."

She got the stressed professors part. It was "Assess the Enemy. "

Lucius then handed her a leather book with the title 'Hogwarts Gelamen Philologus "with her name embossed in gold. It had the school shield colorfully embossed with a large H surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle.

"This is a guideline for the ceremony and also list the school's charter and by-laws. This book and the ceremony itself is common courtesy for all first full time professors. The last one was held around 17 years ago. Professors seem to stay at Hogwarts, so there isn't much turn over. Well, with the exception of the Dark Arts position." Luscius chuckled. "None of the previous teachers cared to sign the clause accepting the position, so they did not get the ceremony."

"And what did happen to the previous professors?"

Lucius grinned evilly. "If I tell you, your fellow professors will not have anything to talk about."

He continued "The ceremony will start this Friday at 5:30pm. The students arrive at 6 pm. I am purposely pushing the schedule so they will not ask too many questions of you. This will give you a chance observe and listen. Follow the book. When you announce your name, you give your REAL name. Observe the reaction. The Dark Lord will want details." She nodded her understanding.

He stood up and took her arm, leading her back toward the manor entrance. Lucius turned to her. "You know why you have this job?"

She smiled "I am to infiltrate the Order?"

She was a calculating witch, Lucius thought. "Yes, but you will also be watching over a specific wizard. I will tell you who it is at your revel. It is this Saturday. Make sure you meet me at 8 am in Hogsmeade."

With that, Lucius bade farewell and walked out toward the manor gates. When she felt him reach the gates, she lowered the wards long enough to allow him out.

Bootstray and Slightly materialized out from the shadows of the entrance hall.

"Keep an eye out on that wizard Sara" concern in Slightlys voice "He is a pure predator and not to be taken lightly."

She answered that she would as she gestured them to walk with her.

After her arrival in Great Britain, Sara told the wizards about the prophecy. At first they were outraged that DEATH had tricked them. Especially Slightly, as he desperately wanted the Veil. They did not believe her at first that she was almost 500 years old. It was after she explained her relationship to DEATH and how time stood still during different times of her training that they agreed that the prophecy may be about the three assassins and DEATH. She left out the odd bit about not being able to die, as it may have driven Slightly mad.

They also agreed that there were to be no masks or disguises or reference to stations of the Guild. Sara still glamoured herself, but the wizards understood and did not say anything.

"I think I fit another portion of the prophecy as I found out I have a new job."

Both assassins looked to her questioningly.

"Defense Against The Darks Art at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She replied.

Bootstray asked her why he thought she filled for that to be true. She mumbled something about being at Hogwart's and not as a student, and left it at that.

They reached the entrance to the library.

"Have you been dating and signing the listening parchments of Snape and Malfoy?" she asked. They nodded yes.

"Be vigilant on that. You also need to add the listening spell to me. These parchments will be important in the future"

Bootstray pointed his wand at her and muttered the incantation.

"Also, while I am away teaching, you can stay here if you wish. I ask that you be discrete in who you bring here. I understand a wizards needs, but I would not put it past Voldemort to have someone spy on the Manor while I am away. That is why I have attuned the wards so that you may directly apparate to the library. My house elf Sassy will take care of anything you might need. "

Bootstray took up Sara's hand "I would never do that to you!"

Sara cupped his cheek with her free hand. "If you have seen everything that I have seen, it is always best to remember a wizard's need. It inevitably gets witches broken and abandoned"

She entered the library and closed the door. "That wizard is going to someday be my undoing." She flushed at some of the thoughts that came up. She shook her head. More time for that later.

Sara walked up and picked up the leather book that she had been given. She sat down on the sofa near the fireplace and began to read.

She was not to arrive to the castle no earlier than the time appointed. Her attire would be the robes of her first mastership. Any additional masterships would be the medallions which were awarded along with the mastership. The magics of the ceremony would be aware if she lied about them, and thus could terminate her for dishonesty before even beginning. Sara was sure the Dark Lord would not appreciate that whatsoever. How was she ever going to explain as some of her qualifications were, shall we say, are a bit out-dated? She decided that she would approach it when it came up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry………

Professor Snape unwarded the entrance to his chambers. He was quite pleased that he finished all the medi potions that Madame Pomfrey required, and to top it, did not run into the Headmaster once! Generally a cold man, he allowed himself a smile. It took 20 years, but he just had a perfect day. Even the Dark Lord did not call.

Entering into his study, his face fell as his eyes caught note of a blood red envelope sitting on his desk. He turned it over and noticed it was adorned with the Prince family shield. He opened it up and read the contents.

"The revel will be at 8am Saturday. Bring the list. I would suggest that you warn your boss that it will probably last the weekend. It will be a bloodbath for the traitors, so prepare yourself."

He sighed. He should have known that he could never have a perfect day.


	13. Chapter 13Chapter 13 Gelamen Philologus

AN I hope this chapter is good. It took me a long time to write it!

Chapter 13 Gelamen Philologus (Gathering of Scholars)

Sarah arrived at the apparation point for Hogwarts and started walking toward the main gates. She noticed a figure standing next to the gates, as if waiting for someone. According to her book, that meant the less tenured of the staff.

As she got closer, she could see that it was Severus Snape, resplendent in the dark purple robes of a potions master. She greeted him, but he just curtly nodded, gesturing with his hand to walk through the gates.

Severus glanced at the new professor, hearing the clink of several medallions clinking as she walked beside him He noticed she was almost as tall as him and that her hair was the same shade of black, with loose long curls. The witch reminded him of someone, but he could not place her.

Both left each other to their own thoughts until the arrived at the closed doors leading to the great hall.

Severus stood for a moment undecided. The youngest female professor in seventeen years was here, and as a non-student, available. As long the staff members kept a relationship discrete, the by-laws allowed it. After all, Albus and Minerva have been together for years. As the witch he most desired was currently not available, bedding the new professor was a possibility. And he would save quite a few galleons by not having to visit the brothel. He decided to take a chance. He looked to her, hand on the handle of the door. "Madame, perhaps you would allow me to take you for drinks after the staff meeting and show you Hogsmeade?" he asked, voice pure silkiness.

"Perhaps" she replied in a low husky voice. "Let's she how things proceed first. Shall we?"

"Of course." He replied. Severus smirked inwardly. He had a chance. His cock twitched at the thought. Besides, the Headmaster had specifically ordered him to be cordial to their newest professor.

He opened the his door and offered his arm. She placed her hand on it and he led her to the small table that was set up directly across from the Headmasters place at the head table. Severus pulled out the chair and waited as she sat down. Once he ensured that the new professor was settled, he took his place at the end of the head table.

The wizard at the center of the table stood up, resplendent in the silver robes of an alchemy master. He was very tall, then and had a long beard of silver. "Welcome Hogwart's newest!" he intoned. "Listen now as a scholar to your fellow professors. Together, we will achieve great things and pass our knowledge to future generations, so that it is not lost."

He smiled warmly toward her. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school since 1955. In addition to Alchemy, I also hold masters in Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration. While I have many accomplishments, I feel the most meaningful one is my discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood." He sat back down.

A witch arose and also smiled at her, dressed in the maroon robes that marked her as a Master of Tansfiguration. "I am Minerva McGonagall. I also hold the duties of Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffidor House, alongside my duty of a Transfiguration professor. I welcome you and hope that you will make Hogwart's your home after your one year contract is up. I have been teaching here since 1956, and it is good to see new blood here to continue what has been going on for a thousand years." she sat back down.

A old wizard stood up on a pile of books, dressed in the yellow robes of Charms Master. " I am Filius Flitwick, Charms professor and head of house for Ravenclaw. I research and develop new charms when school is not in session. My most successful charm is the Desirus charm. He carefully sat back down on his pile of books.

A witch with flyaway grey hair and wearing the green robes of a Herbology Master stood up and warmly spoke. "My name is Ponoma Sprout. I teach Herbology and am also the Head of House for Hufflepuff. I developed a technique to increase the maturity rate for Mandrakes, enabling them to be harvested in half the time." She looked embarrassed as she sat back down.

And the introductions continued Cuthbert Binns, History of Magic. She was surprised that he was a ghost. Charity Burbage, Muggle Studies; Aura Sinistra, Astronomy; Septima Vector, Arithmacy; Bathsheda Babbling, Ancient Runes; Sybil Trewlawny; Divination, and the Rubius Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures.

The wizard that escorted her up stood up, resplendent in the robes of a Potions Master. "I am Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. I also hold an additional mastership in Herbology, as I prefer to use my own ingredients when I can. I also brew healing potions for the school's hospital wing. I am currently researching improvements in Lycanthropy, and would welcome insight as I see by your dress as a Potions Master, I would welcome any insight that you might have. He slightly bowed to her and sat down, not noticing the surprised looks of his fellow professors. But Sara caught it.

The Headmaster stood back up. "We have introduced ourselves, and now need to know what you bring to this school."

Sara slowly stood up, the opening of her Potion Master robes revealing several medallions of additional Masterships. " My first mastership is potions, but I hold several masterships in Transfiguration, Charms, Healing, Herbology, Aritmacy, Runes and Astronomy. As you can see, I am well educated and have used all of my knowledge in practical use." If they only knew how I used them, she thought. "I feel that I am qualified for this position as I also hold a mastership in Dark Arts." She fingered the black ribbon medallion as the rest of the staff gasp out in surprise. She was not surprised and continued on. "I came here after the Head at Salem's Institute forwarded a request for help. My name is ….."

The door opened and Argus Filch, caretaker of the school walked in. "Headmaster, the students have arrived."

Albus walked down until he was next to Sara. "Minerva, go to the First years. We will continue this after the Welcoming Feast at the Staff Meeting." Minerva nodded and left the Great Hall

He leaned down and asked Sara her name. She whispered it into his ear. He merely nodded and escorted her to the empty seat next to Severus. Albus then went to his place and waited for the arrival of the students.

As the older students filed in first, they noticed the professors in formal attire. They were shocked as they have never seen them dressed like this. They immediately noticed the new professor and correctly deduced that she was the next Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Despite assurances of the staff, all the students knew that the position was cursed and had been for years. She didn't look to friendly

Minerva arrived with the first year students and the Sorting Hat. When she placed the hat it began to sing the same song as last year, stressing house unity, except it added the missing bonded of the founding four had returned and life begins anew.

Down at Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger frowned on this. What could the hat mean?

The first years were sorted and the Headmaster gave the warnings of the Forbidden Forest was off limits, and stressed the word forbidden as he looked pointedly toward Gryffindor. He also told the students the list of banned items could be found on the school caretakers door.

"Students, you are privileged to see the sorting of a new professor. While this is normally done in the presence of staff alone, ceremony demands it." He escorted the witch to the stool, helping her sit upon it.

Minerva placed the sorting hat upon her head.

"Welcome back Headmistress" The Sorting Hat spoke into Sara's mind. "Hmm, things have changed since I was last placed upon your head. Oh yes! You are Slytherin to the core my dear. But other influences drive a change in House. I I see the means towards the end, and I have no choice but to sort you into…" The Sorting House shouted out loud to the Great Hall. "Gryffindor!"

Loud cheers were heard from the Gryffindor table.

Albus escorted her back to her seat at the Head Table and went back to his place.

"Students, it gives me great pleasure to introduce Professor Sara Snape, our new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts! Eat up!"

The room was silent except as the Headmaster politely clapped. Sara rose and waved her hand briefly and sat back down. This is weird she thought.

Soon the sound of a knife scrapped upon a plate was heard, The hall became animated in talk as the students discussed their new professor. They all determined they were doomed as two Snapes was now teaching at the school.

Albus looked over to his Potions Master and saw that the announcement had not elicited a response from him.

Severus handed the pitcher of wine to Sara, looking at her pointedly.

"I suppose the offer of drinks is out, Severus?"

"It really depends on the staff meeting and the situation of sharing a name. I also have some questions of your qualifications." He turned back to his food, ending the conversation.

____________________________________________

Staff Meeting……….

Albus took her hand. "Well, I cannot imagine a more interesting Welcoming Feast that Hogwarts has had in many years. I apologize for the chilly reception, Sara. You see, our Potions Master has garnered quite the reputation, and sharing a name has transferred to you. I believe you need to explain a few things to us."

Sara thought quickly. I will not give out information freely. "Headmaster, I would be happy to answer any questions you may have. But my masterships are truthful. The ceremony would have recognized if I was lying about them." She looked to the rest of the staff. "But the real question is, am I related to Severus?" There was muttered agreement.

"I do not see why this is such a big deal, but I am willing." She raised her right arm and withdrew her Master Assassin dagger. "Sara," The headmaster started. She ignored him as she dripped out her blood onto a conjured parchment. She cleaned her blade and grabbed Severus hand and pricked it, allowing his blood to drip on the parchment next to hers. She placed her dagger back into her right arm and stated "Headmaster, if you will?"

Albus pointed his wand and muttered Perintus. The blood on the parchment glowed, showing that she was indeed related to Severus.

"Headmaster, as we show we are blood related, it does not answer how she can have a Dark Arts Mastership. She must be lying!" Severus shouted, uncomfortable at the fact that this witch was related to him.

Albus turned to her, questioningly. "Well, I have a benefactor and I have gone back in time numerous times to obtain my masterships."

Severus sneered. "And who was your Dark Arts Master?"

She dropped her robes, exposing her left breast to expose her Dark Arts mastership tattoo. A gasp went up as Albus hurriedly covered her up.

"My master was Damian Selwyn." She replied

Severus gasped, "He died two hundred years ago!"

Sara's eyes narrowed. "Are you questioning the validity of my masterships?"

"Indeed!" Severus hissed back.

"Excellent!" Sara replied back smoothly. "The Hogwart's book I received said anyone questioning my qualifications has one week to refute my standing. I had a benefactor and went back in time several times to obtain my qualifications."

She removed her medallions from her neck and tossed them in front of Severus. "Have fun, and I expect a full apology in front of the students, as I have the misfortune to inherit your reputation!"

"Headmaster, The Board of Governor's gave me leave to spend this weekend packing, as this assignment was short notice. I will leave the castle and report back early Monday morning. I trust that is well with you?"

"Go Sara. "Albus replied thoughtfully. "When you come back, I will show you your quarters and classroom."

Sara glared at the assembled professors ."My regrets, Headmaster, of the problems I have caused. But have no fear, I will teach the students to be the best prepared for the war that was mentioned. This is the only reason I am here. I am the best, do not ever doubt that."

She left the castle and apparated back to her Manor.

AN Okay, so Hagrid is newest, but based on time at Hogwart's, he is not least tenured. based on time at school. Also, I used Lexicon for a lot of my background. Please review! His time spent as the Groundskeeper negated it. So Severus is less tenured. For the descriptions, I used Harry Potter lexicon. This part was hard to write. But at least I feel I got past it ok. The rest of they story will be easy. Remember Sara's Dark Arts master. It will come back.


	14. Chapter 14 Gelamen Philologus Pt 2

A/N Now some SS/HG interaction coming in. As always I do not make any money off this and JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter 14 Gelamen Philologus (Gathering of Scholars) Part Two

Sara was spending her evening at the manor. She sighed as she pulled the memories of tonight's events and placed them into her pensieve. She would look at it later. Obviously she was going to need a lot of background on her brother. She called out to their link to Bootstray and Slightly. She felt them come from the back of her mind. "I need everything you can get on my brother, Severus Snape."

She could feel the shock that Bootstray projected "Your brother!?" She then told the two wizards of her mother's memory charm and the recent awakening of her childhood memories. "Sara, could you come to the dining halI?" Asked Bootstray. "I think I can identify an item in the prophecy!"

She walked in and they rose to greet her. Bootstray kissed her hand as Slightly pecked her cheek. She tutted to the obvious brown nosing and grabbed a sandwich as she sat down.

Bootstray rolled out his copy of the prophecy. "What house was your brother sorted in?" She frowned "I don't remember, but he is Head of Slytherin so he must be Slytherin."

"And what is Slytherin's symbol?" "A snake" she replied, suddenly seeing where this was leading.

Slightly broke in "And let's not forget that he is in Voldemort's inner circle. and the Order of the Phoenix!" She decided to fill them in on her actions of joining the death eaters before their arrival. Slightly grabbed up a quill and wrote the name Severus Snape above the word "snake". "I hope you and your brother get along Sara. I think he is going to be important if we are to be successful."

"I won't know that until Monday. He is very distrusting and cold, and did not believe any of my masterships. I know he is going to hate the public apology that he will have to give me. And then, there is my initiation and revel. I have a feeling that "My Lord" is going to use me in a most foul way in punishing the traitors I have to identify. And Voldemort is distrusting my brother, so I have a feeling that he will force him to participate as we are, after all, family."

Bootstray noticed the haunted look in her eye. The witch had changed since they "died" together "We are here for you Sara, so forget the Sergeant at Arms bullshit and keeping us at a distance. We all have grown beyond that. We died together, and that means something! We are staying with you tonight and give you strength. You will not be alone this night!" His voice brooked no choice.

The two wizards grabbed her arms and hustled her up the grand staircase and dropped her off at her bedchambers. She changed into pajama pants and slipped on a t-shirt and sat on the bed, waiting for them to return from their chambers.

They walked in, attired as she was. "What! Not nude? I was hoping that you would prefer nakedness when you sleep." Bootstray joked.

"You will have to sneak in when I sleep alone and see, and you already know that Hades would not let you." She laughed to him as they climbed on the large bed and settled in, one wizard on each side. They wrapped their arms around her as she sighed comfortably and they felt her relax. Sara sleepily thought to herself that with the schedule that she and her brother shared, he would never have time to research them all. She yawned and snuggled up to Slightly as Bootstray wrapped an arm around from behind her. Soon, ensconced in the warmth of one another, they fell into a deep sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back at Hogwarts, Severus had come to the same conclusion that he would never have time to research into his sister's Masterships. He had the revel to attend that would last the weekend, not to mention classes starting up. There was only one person that could do this perfectly.

The know it all lived for learning and researching. Thinking on Miss Granger, he thought that she did not catch on to a lot of the interactions that happens around her. He detested her constant hand-waving and perfectly stated answers memorized word for word from her Potions book. But last year he noticed that she raised her hand less, and listened when lectured. He supposed that the Department of Mysteries had changed her. She acted so much more mature and carried herself as a woman. Gahhh, did he just refer to the witch as a woman!!? He shook his head. He still wasn't ready to admit that feelings for the witch were seeping in. She was still a student, no matter what his thoughts were. He exited his chambers and went to go find her.

"Gryffindor's out after curfew Miss Granger?" He sneered at her, moving closer. He knew that she had hall duty tonight but enjoyed winding her up.

Hermione looked up to him and gave a slight smile as she spoke "No, Professor Snape, it is my turn to do patrol tonight. I got off easy I think! I mean who would get into mischief with all the teachers here with nothing to do or teach until Monday?"

Severus simply looked at her, concealing the amazement on his face. "For such a know it all Miss Granger, you really do not have a clue. Follow me!"

She followed him until they stood next to a tapestry. Her professor pointed his wand and whispered "_Muffliato"_

"A wager Miss. Granger! I can tell you house and the students behind the tapestry. If I win, you will do a bit of research for me that will take up the whole weekend. Research that will remain confidential, do you understand?"

Hermione blanched. She was going to use the weekend to get ahead for the first few weeks of schoolwork. Then she grew wary. After all, she was dealing with the Head of House for Slytherin. "And what's in it for me Professor?" she asked.

Very good Miss Granger he thought She wants to prove me wrong, and manipulating me. Maybe she was sorted into the wrong house. Quid Pro Quo. "I will award 50 points in the Great Hall at breakfast, publicly, if I am wrong." He replied.

Her eyes narrowed. That loophole was a mile wide. "Gryffindor, right? She asked.

He grunted and stated his agreement. He felt magic swirl about him. So, the witch was of age. She shouldn't be according to her birth date. Wagering oath magic was felt only if one was of age. It kept wagers honest. Damn. He hadn't planned on that. He needed to hasten the plans forward.

Severus removed the Muffliato charm and smirked at her.

"Mr. Weasly! Miss Brown! You bring shame to Gryffindor House!" He roared as he pulled aside the tapestry.

There in full view was Ronald Weasly naked and fucking fellow Gryffindor Lavander Brown. He was obviously cuming as he shouted "Oh Lav!" as the tapestry was pulled aside. The couple broke away, Ron's cum dripping off his cock.

Severus turned to Hermione, as he knew she harbored feelings for the caught wizard. He noticed that the once fully clothed witch was now wearing only her button down white shirt and skirt. He arched an eyebrow at her, and turned back to address the matter at hand.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Weasly! Trying to start a family before term even begins! Boy, you lack the finesse of a real wizard! And Miss. Brown! Really, you could do much better! 100 points from Gryffindor each! He sneered at the couple as they tried to cover their private bits. "My Slytherins will be sure to thank you for Gryffindor being in the red a mere 4 hours upon your arrival to the castle. Get you clothes on now! And also, detention with Mr. Filch for a week!

"Hermione!" Ron gasped as he realized who was standing next to the professor. "This isn't what it looks like!" Hermione rolled her eyes as she smelled the scent of sex and turned her back to him.

"Weasly!" Severus roared. "More dressing and less talking! While I am sure your willy is quite the eyeful for a girl..." He stressed the point. "I find that it seriously disgusts me!" He turned his back on the couple as well. Severus glanced down at Hermione. Her hand was clutching her wand, hand shaking

"Err, Professor Snape? It seems our clothes have gone missing." Ron weakly spoke.

"And I can't go about the halls naked!" whined Lavander

Severus suddenly found himself robeless, vestless, and shirtless. He then realized that it was Miss. Granger doing magic, silent at that! He slipped further back into the shadows to not reveal his state of undress. He knew that Hermione was taking away any means of clothing the caught couple. Gods! She could be vindictive. He admired her more.

"Miss Granger! Escort these students to the infirmary, as that is the closest place with clothing!" He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from his trousers and wrote a quick note to the nurse and handed it to Miss. Granger. "Give that to Madame Pomfrey" He snarled at her.

She pushed the naked couple toward the infirmary. She heard Professor Snape call out to her. "Oh and 5 points from Gryffindor for stealing a professors personal items! I expect them back tonight!"

"Yes Sir!" She muttered darkly back as she started once again to push the naked couple to Madame Pomfrey's office.

Severus chuckled to himself. That should get Mr. Weasly out of the way. He conjured up a robe from a blank piece of parchment, and strode back to his classroom, robes billowing.

After a few minutes of walking along the halls, they came to the Infirmary and entered.

Madame Pomfrey gasped out in surprise at the sight of the naked students.

Hermione gave Madame Pomfrey the parchment from professor Snape. She opened it and read it, and quickly dismissed Hermione. She had some naughty students to deal with, and she knew exactly what to do.

Herione stormed down the halls toward the Potions classroom. Stupid Ron! She thought. She had given him enough clues about her interest. What he saw in Lavander, she would never know.

She stood outside Professor Snape's classroom and mentally prepared herself. After all, the Potions Master was like radar, finding and exploiting everyone's weakness. She knocked.

"Come in, Miss Granger!" Severus called out. The door opened and she walked up to his desk waiting for him to speak. He looked to her to determine what kind of mental shape she was in. He saw anger flashing in her eyes along with a look of hurt, confusion and betrayal. He needed her to be focused on the task at hand. "Sit, Miss. Granger!"

She sat down and looked to her professor. "How long have you known?" She softly asked.

"I have not known the extent of their relationship, though they have been caught several times by the staff for the past two years. They were lucky that it was not a prefect, or the news would have been out quickly. The gossip grapevine is fast, with news such as that. I do not take much notice of the relationships between students, as I really do not care." He looked to her, and noticed her questioning look. He sighed inwardly.

"Miss Granger I am going to explain this once, and only once! The reason the staff heads, and prefects patrol is to prevent things from escalating to what we saw. Very rarely are students caught copulating." He sneered. How to put this eloquently? "It is normally snogging and not shagging." He crossed his arms as he continued speaking. "If I had known beforehand, I would have chosen another place. As to how I knew who was behind the tapestry, one always remember the smell of oft used hand me down robes from the Weaslys and Miss. Brown wears a particular scent."

Hermione wasn't surprised at that revelation. After all, he is a Potions Master, and he must have a finely tuned sense of smell. She waited for him to continue.

Severus would never admit that he had taken her to that particular spot on purpose, based on just finding out she was of age. He needed her to distance herself from that buffoon. Catching the couple shagging was icing on the cake. It played well to his future plans for the witch once Voldemort was taken out of the future. And if he survived. That in itself was a big if. Hermione looked as he looked twenty years ago when he found out about Lily and Potter. He decided to speak easy to her, so that she could compose herself to do the research that he needed her to do.

Severus spoke, without the usual disdain or harshness in his voice. "Very few witches or wizards grace these halls with the mindset that you possess Miss Granger. Your mind is focused on learning and expanding your knowledge. While that is something that we as teachers find refreshing, it limits you to the important aspect of life. Life swirls on about you, and you do not notice it. I am sure that if you did, you would have picked up on Mr. Weasly's" He spat out the name "Behavior, and all of this would not have surprised or hurt you." He waited as Hermione contemplated this. He had noticed the frown that appeared on her face.

He continued. "You are at a higher maturity level than that of your fellow students. Young wizard's need blatant passes and not subtle clues. When you leave Hogwarts and settle, you will find that a wizard with the right temperament will catch on to those clues of yours and pursue you." He unintentionally lingered for a moment, his expression soft.

He spoke again, voice again to that of what she was used to. "A bit of advice Miss. Granger. Do not study to get ahead for the next two weeks." He held up his hand to her protest and continued "Stop and study the life that is going on around you. I am sure you will be surprised at what you discover."

He stood up from his desk and grabbed the 39 medallions from Sara Snape. "Now to the wager. You will research these." He handed her the medallions and watched as she looked at them. She gasped. "All of these belong to one person!?"

"Supposedly" Voice flat. "Your research is to prove or disprove the validity of these medallions. I have all the masterships books for the past 500 years. You will perform a simple charm to verify ownership, and then refer to the books to find any important facts about the person. You will then write your results to parchment. I suggest you do it in order of year to save you time."

Severus placed the parchment soaked with Sara's blood and placed it on his desk. He taped the parchment with his wand and muttered "Quin". He then tapped a medallion and it glowed blue for a moment and faded. "If it is a true mastership, the medallion will glow. Do you understand what is required of you?"

"Yes Sir, I do"

"Good, Blinky will escort you to my chambers at 10 am tomorrow. I will not be here, but everything you need will be there. And do not think of touching anything other than the medallions or the mastership books. If I find out that you have, and I will, the screaming witches and wizards in the portraits in the Defense classroom will look like a party compared to what I will do to you. Understand that?" His voice filled with menace.

She stepped back at the words, cringing a little. "Do not fear Professor Snape. I will follow your instructions to the letter, and I will keep all of this to myself."

"I believe you owe me some articles of mine." She quickly grabbed the reduced clothing from her robes and placed them on his desk. "About that Professor, I can explain….."

"Do not ever do that EVER again! I do not care what the circumstances are. You were lucky that the research I require is more important, or we would have been straight up to the headmaster's office. I'm sure he would find a female student divesting her professor's articles of clothing would be amusing. And make no mention of this little talk that we have had or there WILL BE hell to pay. Now Go!" He roared.

Hermione hurried to the exit and heard the potions professor call back to her. Oh Mrs. Granger…." She turned back to look at him. "Mr. Weasley and Miss. Brown are in for a treat. I suspect by now the parents of both parties are at the infirmary giving permission for a particular exam and also participate in one of Madame Pomphrey's Sexual Intercourse lectures. You can imagine what their parents will do to them after having to endure it."

Her face lit up at that information "Thanks for that Sir!" She quickly exited and made her way up to Gryffindor tower.

Severus thought that she took the whole thing rather well. He went to his chambers to get some much needed rest before tomorrow's revel.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor dayroom, finding that Harry was still up. She sat down next to him and told him everything that had happened, minus the conversation and wager with the potions master.

"That prat!" Harry seethed. "Why didn't you tell him that you fancied him Hermione? I know you've dropped enough clues."

She smiled sadly to Harry. "I am not the kind of witch to openly throw herself onto a wizard Harry, and you know that. Anyway, perhaps it is for the best." She left him to go to her Head Girl's room to ponder her conversation with Professor Snape. Who would have thought he would give advice to anyone, much less her.

Harry stood up and made his way to the boy's dormitory. Ron was out of Hermione's league anyway. He was sure he would get the whole story from Ron in the morning.

A student stepped out from a dark recluse in the dayroom. Oh yes! The gossip machine would be running in full force tomorrow.

AN Quin =Verify in Latin. Sorry for the long chapter, but next chapter is the revel. There will be all sorts of nastiness, so if you are faint about detailed descriptions of torture, I suggest you skip it. Mare


	15. Chapter 15 Preparing For The Revel

Chapter 15 Preparing for the Revel

Sara woke up in her darkened chambers and quietly disengaged herself from the sleeping wizards. She lightly padded to her bath chambers and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was already drawn with Sassy waiting to assist.

"Many thanks, Sassy." She told the elf as she handed her the pajamas and T-shirt and slipped into the welcoming bath. She smelled the lavender hat had been added to the water. It relaxed and soothed her. As she had about three hours before she had to meet Lucius just outside of Hogsmeade, she allowed herself just to soak, enjoying the perfectly heated water.

Bootstray woke as the witch left her bed. He lit the scones in her bed chambers and opened her wardrobe to see if he could find a practical outfit. He heard an angry clicking sound and turned around to find Hades staring back at him angrily. He held his hands out. "Hades, I am just trying to find something practical for your mistress. It is going to be a rough day for her and want her prepared."

Hades made a snorting noise. His mistress could take care of herself.

"Okay Hades, have it your way you overprotective bird brain! Besides I've got a better idea."

Bootstray heard Sara's voice from behind the bath chamber's door. "You really should watch what you say to Hades. He has a long memory, and I told you that he is basically on loan to me. Trust me when I say that you would not want his true owner upset with you. "He heard her light laughter and just muttered that he was going to wake Slightly.

He walked over to the bed and looked at the sleeping wizard and smirked. He grabbed his wand from the bed stand and whispered "_Aguamenti!" _Water shot out of the end of his wand and hitting Slightly right in the face.

Slightly sputtered and jumped out of the bed, wand in hand.

"Good to see you keeping your reflexes up, Mate!" Bootstray chortled as Slightly looked back to him with disgust. "Come on, Hades is here to protect our witch's honour, and besides, she'll be out soon." They left Sara's bedchamber, Slightly drying himself with a charm as they walked out the door.

"Hades?" Sara called out. "Have you run them off yet?" Hades answered the affirmative as he transformed himself into human form.

She walked out, towel wrapped around her lithe body.

Hades walked toward her "I think this actor would make your "To Shag" list Mistress. His name is John and is well known in the genre of adult films, whatever that means."

She pulled at his waistband and glanced down. Her eyes widened as he smugly grinned at her.

"Well?"

"That would be a NO, Hades!" That thing would break me in two. While it is said that length means something, I would like to survive the act!"

Hades smirked back at her. "And I thought that you would approve!"

Just then, Sassy arrived with a bundle of clothing. "Mistress! Fuzzy chin Boot requests youse are to wear these today. Mistress, they's is hideous!" She spat.

Sara took the bundle of clothing and dismissed her. Most masters would be their house elves for speaking their mind. She did not, as if the elves thought they could approach her, they would warn of danger without worrying of consequences. History was full of dead Lords and Ladies that beat their elves until they felt they could not approach and speak their minds. They died as their own house elves were scared to approach their masters as danger approached.

Hades silently agreed with the elf as Sara unfolded the bundle.

The outfit consisted of a black cotton-like long sleeve shirt. It felt light. She sensed many protection charms on the garment. The trousers and jacket was of the same material. She felt the stiffness of dried blood on the cloth. She realized that this was the garments that Bootstray would wear while on assignments to the guild.

She put them on and used her wand to fit them to her body.

Hades looked to his mistress. "The wizard cares for you, and I think that you care for him as well."

"I do Hades. I just cannot afford these emotions to get the best of me." She suspected these freed emotions were part of the dark liquid that she drank during the Traitor ceremony. "I need to be as I always have been, cold and distant, if we are to succeed." She grabbed up her Initiate robes and wrapped them about her. "Time for business!" She intoned coldly.

She entered her dining hall and sat next to her Sergeant at Arms. She handed them 5 packets with the name of the five wizards she would reveal. "After I leave, you will gather these families and place them safely away." They noticed her coldness and did not react.

Yes, Sara, we will do as you bid." Slightly replied.

She tucked the mask of the initiate in her robes and stood up. The wizards noticed the cold eyes of a Master Assassin.

Bootstray whispered to her. "Be well, Sara. We will take care of the tasks you have set before us."

She walked out to her grounds and appareted to meet her destiny.


	16. Chapter 16 Initiation and Revel Part 1

JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter. I make no money from my story.

A/N Set up to the initiation and revel

Chapter 16 Initiation and Revel Part 1

Sara arrived early at the arranged meeting place and looked at her surroundings. She was in a forest clearing close to Hogsmeade. Lucius was not there yet, so she stepped back into the woods. She soundlessly thought "Natura Abscondere!" Sara felt the charm work and held up her hand and observed it. Her body was now camouflaged as a part of the forest background.

Luscius arrived and looked around the clearing. There was not a sign of the witch. He knew that she would hide her self. He whispered "Point Me!" and his wand was pointing to the location of Sara. He still did not see her. Very good concealment he thought. He yelled "Accio Sara Snape!" She found herself standing directly in front of Lucius still hidden from his eyes. He noticed a very feminine smell. "Finite Incantatum!" Sara's concealment charm melted away.

"My Lord, so clever to find me. I cannot wait for this business to be over with so we can engage once again. The wizards that I have had are lacking your special creativity." She huskily said.

Lucius smirked at the witch's comment. He would show her, if she survived. But this was not the time to dwell on it. "Walk with me Initiate" Voice cold and powerful.

She silently followed him as he began walking. Presently they stopped. "Put your mask on!" He hissed. Sara placed the mask upon her face and waited. Lucius walked into a clearing and he could be heard quietly speaking to someone.

He walked back and motioned for her to follow him once again. As Sara entered the clearing she noticed Lord Voldemort alone and rushed to kneel before him. She waited quietly to be addressed.

"Rise Initiate!" Lord Voldemort coldly stated. "How do you plan on identifying the traitors Initiate?"

"I have taken a potion, that when used with a certain charm will allow me to identify them by the tap of my wand on theirs. I will then write the names on parchment and hand it to you. I will find any traitors that are within your midst."

"You sound confident Initiate! How would I know that you are not lying?" She hesitated on this "My Lord, I am sure you have already determined a way to verify that I am truthful."

"You are correct Initiate. I only hope that your list matches mine. I would hate for you to go from being guest of honor to victim of honor at the Revel. All of my followers will be there. It would be most disastrous to your state of being, or should I say un-being?" Lord Voldemort faded away.

She looked to Lucius questioningly. "We wait. He will call for us soon." He sat on a log and motioned for her to sit beside him. They silently waited for the call.

Presently Lucius stood up grasping his left arm. "Initiate! Time for your Initiation!" He grimaced. "Grab hold to me!" She tightly wrapped her arms around his waist as he pressed his wand to his Mark. They both disappeared.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Hogwarts……

Severus made his way out onto the grounds so that he could apparate immediately when called. That was the only thing the letter was good for. Maybe he would not get Crucio'd this time for being late. As he came closer to the main gate he was surprised to find the Headmaster waiting for him. They walked a little way toward the forest and entered it.

"Headmaster, this is a surprise! Worried are we?" Severus asked coldly.

"I just wanted to share some observations with you before you go. I believe them to be relevant to you. Severus, do you have the parchment that you found laying on your table with you?" He dug out the parchment and handed it to the Headmaster.

Albus turned the parchment over and examined the broken seal. "It is a rather strange coincidence that your sister arrives to Hogwarts after you received this. You said that this seal is from the Prince line and that inheritance can only be given to witches?"

All of the pieces fell into place. The seal, the ring on the strangers hand, and then he suddenly remembered that his sister was wearing such a ring during the Scholar's Ritual.

"My sister is the Initiate." He flatly spoke out.

"So it would seem Severus. More than likely Lord Malfoy used his influence to have her placed her here under Voldemort's orders. It seems to me that they are questioning your loyalty and that you are going to be tested."

"But what of my sister, Headmaster? We can't have a true Death Eater teaching the students of Hogwarts. Especially if it is one that has a Dark Arts Mastership, if that is true!" he spat out.

"There is very little that I can do about that unless your research into her qualifications finds something amiss. Even I can see that she is well qualified for the position. Let me think on this Severus. There is always a chance that I am mistaken."

Severus muttered under his breath "Only if Hell freezes over!" He knew now he was going to play a very important part in the marking of his sister. A part that he had no desire for.

Suddenly, his Mark burned deeply; indicating the Dark Lord's immediate need of him. Severus turned and walked away from the Headmaster, his wand on his Mark. He was gone with a plop.

The Headmaster looked up to the castle. Having a fully pledged Death Eater at Hogwarts was very worrisome. He thought about the castle. It was sentient in the fact that it communed with the Headmaster, warning of danger or other things it felt that the Headmaster should be made aware of.

He remembered when Severus had taken the mark at the age of seventeen. The castle had sent him a feeling of impending danger and an image of the young wizard. He had purposely met up with Mister Snape in the Great Hall and walked with him, nonchalantly chatting until he left him at the Slytherin table as he headed to the Head Table. He did not miss the fact that the boy was subconsciously rubbing his left arm. He sent the castle an image that he was aware of the problem and felt the castle slip back into relaxed watchfulness.

He had kept an eye on the boy, but the Slytherin never did do anything noticeable, other than being the target of a quartet of Gryffindors. Mister Snape had not complained, so he had not acted. He decided to just watch as it was handy to know the identity of a Death Eater. The knowledge could be useful in the future.

He pushed the thought away that if approached the boy, then that would have prevented the deaths of James and Lily Potter. Severus was unapproachable then, and if not for the events that took place so long ago, then he would not have his most valuable spy today.

The castle had not sent him any feelings of danger when Sara entered the castle and that soothed his worries slightly. He would have to wait until his Dark Arts professor arrived back to Hogwarts.

A/N Natura Abscondere – Natural Concelment

Don't blame Severus for not putting the pieces together before. I mean he found out he had a sister and challenged her. Also dealing with Hermione could not have helped. Anyway, Dumbledore seems to be all knowing and we found out why. Next chapter will actively go into the initiation and revel. Read the warning at the beginning and skip it if you cannot handle it.


	17. Chapter 17 Initiation and Revel Part 2

I do not own Harry Rowling does and I make no money from this story

A/N Graphic torture and death. Skip if you cannot handle it. Parents, you have been warned!

Severus arrived at the entrance way of an unfamiliar manor. He detected a movement in the shadows. Must be Pettigrew he thought as he pulled out his wand and sent out a stinging hex.

He heard a yelp and Peter Pettigrew came out of the shadows, rubbing his arse.

"Severus!" Pettigrew sneered at him. "Our Lord is waiting. He is expecting something from you, and he is in a most foul mood!"

He glared disdainfully at the rat like form of Pettigrew. "I can see that you hope that I will fail. Be assured that I am most loyal to our Lord! Now, away with you! You impede my arrival." Pettigrew withdrew into the shadows, motioning him to move forward.

Severus made his way to his Dark Lord, dropping down and kissing the Dark Lord's robes. He was in a huge meeting hall easily large enough to fit his entire army of Death Eaters.

"Severus, do you have the list that I require?" Asked Voldemort, his red eyes narrowing.

"I do, my Lord! I intercepted a letter from Dumbledore to Moody! It seems that the traitors were placed in our midst without the old fool's knowledge. I heard an altercation outside his office while I was waiting to meet him. Moody stormed out and I saw the old fool penning this…." He pulled out the letter, which was now Hogwarts green versus the blood red that it had been when he placed it in his robes. "Dumbledore was upset after finding out about rogue recruits to our ranks!"

"Rise Severus and approach!"

Severus went to Voldemort and handed him the envelope and waited.

Voldemort examined the envelope and saw that it was sealed. "What is this?" he asked his voice cold and filled with malice. "How do you know that this contains the name of the traitor's, and not the old fool's shopping list?"

"My Lord! I can assure you I saw the names on the parchment contained within…….."

"Legillimens!"

He barely had time to put up his barriers concealing his status of a double spy as the Dark Lord brutally entered his mind. Severus felt his body give way and crumple as he screamed out in agony, his mind afire.

Voldemort rifled through Severus memories harshly, looking for the memory that would prove to him his loyalty to the Circle and him. He briefly looked at the scholar's ceremony, laughing at the complete shock that his Knight had felt when his Initiate's name was announced in the Great Hall.

There! He located the memory that he wanted and lightened the attack on Severus mind so that he could get a full study of it.

Severus Memory:

Severus stood outside the Headmaster's open door, clearly hearing a heated argument between the Headmaster and Moody.

"Keep the bloody list Albus, for you may have need of them. They are not in the Order, but I would trust them with my life, and that should tell you something!" Moody clumped closer to the desk. "Snape has not given us anything in months, and when he does it is useless! I tell you Albus let me cart that snake to Azkaban. You are crazy to trust him!"

"No, I trust him Moody and that is all that will be said"

"Fine!" Moody angrily shouted. "They will be under my control and I'll pass along anything that is important." He strode through the door and noticed Snape in the shadows. "I've got my eye on you Snape, and don't you forget it. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater!"

Snape answered back in a bored tone "I'm quaking in my dragon hide boots, Moody. You really are paranoid." Moody pushed past him and Snape shot a stinging hex out at the ex-auror. Despite the rundown appearance, Moody still possessed incredible reflexes and easily dodged it. He turned around and glared back at Snape before resuming his way out of the castle.

Snape approach the headmaster's desk, asking about the argument. The headmaster absently answered back about spies he knew nothing about, concentrating on the list that Moody had given him. He saw the traitors names as the headmaster sealed the envelope, sending it to Moody demanding him to release the wizards before they would be killed. As the owl left to deliver the letter, Snape discreetly placed a befuddlement and tracking charm on the owl.

End Memory

The Dark Lord pulled out his mind and noticed the Death Eater collapsed in front of him with blood seeping out of his nose and ears. There was no doubt that the memory was genuine. "Rise Severus, and take your place beside me."

Severus felt healing magic flow over him as the Dark Lord healed his wounds. He stood silently next to Voldemort.

The Dark Lord motioned for the pair at the entry to his throne room to move forward. They both bowed and kissed the hem of his robe. "Rise Lucius! Is all prepared with our Initiate?"

"It is My Lord."

"Rise Initiate!"

Sara arose, keeping her head bowed.

Voldemort pressed his wand to his mark, calling the rest of the Inner Circle to him. They appeared immediately, forming a circle around their master, wearing dark robes and a skull mask. "Welcome, my Knights of Walpurgis. Draw your wands and point them out!"

All complied with their masters order.

"Initiate, you know what to do."

Sara approached the beginning of the circle and tapped each wand, looking directly into each Knight's eyes, gauging a reaction. None showed any. Malfoy, Pettigrew, Avery, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Bellatrix and Rodophus Lestrange. She finally came to her brother, tapping her wand. His black obsidian eyes showed no emotion.

She approached the Dark Lord and went to one knee, awaiting his next command.

"Well Initiate! What is the verdict?"

"All here are faithful and loyal to you My Lord." She said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Voldemort said nothing as he pressed his wand against his mark once again.

Swirls appeared, forming into members of the Outer Circle, immediately bowing in the spot that they arrived at. There was complete silence as everyone waited, eyes toward their master. Within 10 minutes, all of the Death Eaters had arrived.

Voldemort passed through his Inner Circle and sat upon his throne. "Knights, go to your element!" He commanded.

The Inner circle walked down as the Outer Circle formed into ten elements of fifty Death Eaters.

Severus approached his, shaking his head slightly to ensure that there was no questionable movements. He turned around and faced the Dark Lord's throne.

"Stand Initiate!" The Dark Lord coldly intoned, red eyes glowing. "Death Eaters, you will approach my Initiate with your wand held out. Knights to the rear of your element!" He motioned for the first element to approach.

Sarah began tapping her wand to the Death Eaters wand as they approached her, taking a minute with each as she looked into their eyes. Eight hours later, the last Death Eater approached her as she tapped her wand.

Voldemort had watched the whole thing with interest. None had shown any concerns over his unusual request. Impressive, as he had never called his entire order at one time. He normally summoned by element when he set them upon a mission. He noticed that his Initiate had faced him, awaiting his command.

"Well, Initiate, are you ready?" The Dark Lord asked as he conjured up a quill and parchment.

She wordlessly took the parchment and wrote the names of the traitors down and handed her Lord the parchment.

Voldemort pulled out the list provided by Severus and compared the two. He knew it was a genuine match as Severus had not met his sister until the evening previously, allowing for no conspiracy. He waved his hand out toward the Outer Circle, felling the five traitors named on both list. "Knights, bring them forward!"

The Inner Circle quickly complied, brining the unconscious wizards forward and holding them up.

The Dark Lord entered each traitors mind and found that they indeed were traitors and wandlessly woke them to consciousness.

Voldemort faced his followers. "I have never called our entire Order together before now! I have just confirmed that five of our brothers are not what they seem. They have been passing information to the Order of the Phoenix!"

Angry muttering could be heard within the hall.

Voldemort entered Sara's mind. **Witch, do you know what I require? I want to see what you offer. Your initiation is to torture and kill. I am looking for creativity. Oh yes! Wizards can do what I demand, but very few witches can. I will have one of my knights assist you, but you will control this session. She felt the Dark Lord connect his Knights mind to her so they could communicate. ****

He felt her joy at being able to prove herself.

***I am yours My Lord! The task you ask would need the use of my wand to conjure up some implements. I wish to make a vow to you before proceeding! ****

***By all means*** Impressed that she would limit herself in such a way. It would make her so much easier to manipulate.

"I swear My Lord, that I will never raise my wand in harm to you while in your physical presence!" She voiced out. She felt the magiks swirl as she stated her vow.

"I accept your vow Initiate!" Voldemort intoned. He then entered Severus mind. ***You will assist, faithful one****

Severus then went down and joined the Initiate. ***Well, what shall we do first?"**** He sent out in a bored sounding tone.

She grabbed the first traitor from the nearest Knights arm. "Divesto!" The wizard became naked, mask less, and bared to all. "Levicorpus!" The naked traitor was floating upside down now.

She tapped her wand to her mask, thinking of how to start this. Magical and quick, with a dark magic she was sure that Lord Voldemort would appreciate. One that she learned while as an apprentice with her Dark Arts Master. With her next victim, she would show the creativity of physical torture.

She pointed her wand toward the hanging traitor, lowering her wand to his penis. She pointed it and muttered "Sentio Volnero Et Abseg Sano!" and it fell to the floor, the wizard screaming in crazed agony. She laughed as she saw the army of Death Eaters subconsciously reached for their bits. She had purposely did that as every wizard hated harm to their privates and would make an impression to them.

Severus was surprised at the spell as he cast "Sectumsempra", slicing deeply into the wizard's chest. The traitor screamed in renewed agony. He continued to cast the spell as she sliced all of the appendages before the gathering. The searing of the appendages left very little blood, a fact that he knew the Dark Lord would not like. He stopped as he noticed her raise her wand. He felt the hairs rise on his neck as she called very dark forces to her command.

The traitor rose in the air more until he was facing the assembled outer circle, flesh morphing. His body seemed to melt from within as the traitor screamed an ungodly scream.

Severus watched as bones became liquid in the traitors body. It looked like he was melting.

Sara muttered the last of the incantation, and the body burst out, spewing blood and bits of flesh, covering the Outer Circle as the she cackled loudly, ensconced in bloody flesh as well.

Sara looked to the Dark Lord for approval. "Very impressive Initiate. Continue! "

She walked up to the next traitor and looked in his eyes. She could sense the fear emanating from the wizard. Ah! Reginold Cattermole. He began to struggle against the tight grip of his captor. ***My Lord, may I remove my robes? They will get in the way of what I need to do to fulfill your request. ***

***By all means. You as well Knight. There is no need to have further answer from me Initiate. Knight, you will obey the Initiate in whatever she requires from you. ***

She removed her robe, and let it fall to the floor. Severus did the same and stood waiting, wand held loosely in his hands. She tucked her wand into the waistband of her trousers.

Without warning she swung her fist and connected with the traitor's nose, breaking it, blood dripping down. She spent the next twenty minutes pummeling the face until it was a bloody pulp. The gasps from the traitor filling the completely silent room. She grabbed the traitor by the shoulders, forcing him out of the grip of his captor and throwing him forcefully to the floor.

***Time for some good old fashioned arse kicking, Knight!***

Her pointed boot connected to the traitor as she heard a groan issue from the fallen form. Severus joined in with gusto, not wanting to draw the Dark Lord's notice to him. After twenty minutes, Sara stopped and he did as well. She knelt down and whispered to the traitor "You know I am nowhere near finished with you. You better pull whatever reserve you have within you, or the Dark Lord may go after your newborn son, thinking I am lacking in my skills!" She licked at the blood on the traitor's ear. She was pleased as she saw the traitor shudder.

Sara conjured up two trays with muggle medical implements. ***Have you ever flayed a wizard alive, Knight?***

***No, I prefer magical means versus those of muggles. They cannot compare to magical means!***

***I am glad to educate….." She paused. "You on the benefit that the muggles have. They can be very sadistic, even without magic. Follow my lead!***

She pulled the wand from her waistband at pointed it at the fallen traitor. "Divesto!" "Wingardium Leviosa!" The traitor rose in the air until mid height of Sara. She tucked her wand back into her waistband and picked up a scalpel, cutting a straight line down the traitors back, blood flowing as the scalpel cut downward. Renewed screams filled the air. ***The key is to not cut too deep*** She started to flay the left side of the back, as Severus started on the right. Soon the back was missing the skin. She then conjured up two cat o nine tails with metal bits on the end. She grabbed one and gave it a flick. ***Join me, Knight! *** As she started to expertly use it on the traitors back. They worked the whips, bits of flesh falling into the expanding pool of blood.

***Initiate, I believe your victim is close to death." *** Severus sent out through the bond.

***So it would seem. ***

She sighed her disappointment as she pointed her wand and coldly intoned "Enerveriate!"

Screams once again filled the air. She pulled out her wand and used a cutting charm until the traitor's heart was exposed, beating. She then conjured the scalpel into a stiletto and rammed it through the heart, watching the life ebb from the tortured wizard. "Levicorpus!" The traitor now hung upside down, and she slit his throat with the stiletto, bleeding the traitor out.

***Initiate, you are worthy of joining my ranks! ***

Sara went and bowed down before her Lord.

"Death Eaters! Tonight is a celebration! Go into the next hall, there are 500 muggles awaiting your….pleasure. Take the remaining traitors with you and ensure they are punished!"

Soon the hall emptied, leaving Sara alone with the Inner Circle and Lord Voldemort.

"Time to mark her, Knight!" There was a pause as she felt her trousers roughly pulled down and the Knight entered her bum, sheathing her tight. The Knight began to sodomize her harshly, as she felt the most horrendous pain on her left forearm. She screamed out, feeling the pain from both. As she felt the wizard come, the burning in her left arm became too much, and she fell unconscious.

She slowly came to, noticing the Inner Circle observing her. The Dark Lord left his throne and helped her up. "My knights of Walpurgis, Welcome Sara Snape to our ranks!"


	18. Chapter 18 Initiation and Revel Part 3

A/N JK owns Harry Potter. I do not make any money off this!

**GRAPHIC SCENES OF A SEXUAL ENCOUNTER. PARENTS, YOU ARE WARNED!!!!**

Chapter 18 Initiation and Revel Part 3

Sara followed the Inner Circle to the outer chambers where the Outer Circle was finishing up with the remaining traitors. There was not much left of the bodies. The bloody husks were not even recognizable as being human.

The room became silent as the Outer Circle noted their leaders presence.

Voldemort glanced down at the pummeled bodies. "Welcome our newest into our fold, Death Eaters! As is the custom for our witches, she may have any wizard in this room to do with as she pleases. This is your Revel, Sara!"

She made her way around them, chatting up a couple. It amused her that they slightly stepped back as she approached them. Soon she approached Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes met hers and he felt her enter his mind. "Wizard, you owe me a life debt. You know as well as I that you should be part of that blood spot on the floor over there!" She withdrew, leaving the now sweating wizard behind. She continued to walk among the gathered Death Eaters.

Lord Voldemort approached Severus and Lucius as they were talking. "Severus! You haven't thanked me yet for finding your long lost sister."

"My Lord, I assure you that I did not know of a sister needing to be found. Even when Dumbledore did the perintus charm, I was sure it would be negative!" Severus replied dryly.

"Yes, I saw the shock you felt as I went through your memories Severus. I admit it was a pleasure as so few things faze you. It was Lucius that you should thank that he discovered her."

Lucius spoke "Yes Brother Severus. I met her at Felicia's. Imagine my surprise as she revealed herself to me! My same taste and titled! When she took me to her manor and revealed her name, I realized that having another titled could prove beneficial to our Lord. Her initiation tonight proves it don't you think, Severus? "

"She does seem most enthusiastic. She puts McNair's brag of torture to shame with the second one alone. She seemed most disappointed when I pointed out that her victim was close to death. I have a feeling that she could have extended it for days by using muggle and magic means. My sister seems to be very talented in that area." Severus turned to the Dark Lord. "What element are you going to assign her to, My Lord?"

The Dark Lord thought for a moment. "I think it would be best to assign her to Lucius' element. He is the only member that I have that is titled. It would not do otherwise. Besides, the old fool would get suspicious if you were both gone at the same time." His red eyes penetrated Severus. "Her status as a Death Eater remains our little secret. I saw in your mind the conversation before you arrived. The old fool suspects and I need you to assure him otherwise. I need her firmly in place at Hogwart's. Do I make myself clear Severus?"

"Of course, My Lord."

Voldemort then noticed that Sara was waiting for them to finish their conversation and motioned her over to them. "Have you found anyone suitable for your Revel, Sara?" He asked.

"No, My Lord." Sara replied. "I thought perhaps the Knight that assisted me. The Outer Circle seems to be fearful of me.

The Dark Lord chuckled darkly. "It may have something to do with your first act of torture, as slicing a wizard's"wand" off would throw them Sara. Not all of us appreciate the subtleties of torture. As for the Knight, he has completed what was required of him, and is unavailable." He turned to Lucius. "However, Knight Lucius would desire to be under your complete control."

Lucius nodded and escorted Sara from the hall. He hated being at any witch's mercy. Well, she would pay dearly later.

Now that Sara had made her choice, The Dark Lord announced "Let the festivities begin!" As he revealed the cell holding the muggle captives.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucius allowed Sara to enter the darkened room and closed the door behind him, filling the room in complete darkness. "Lumos." He lifted his wand, light illuminating off their masks. "What do you want of me witch?"

Sara pulled his mask off and whispered in his ear. "I want you to fuck me Lucius, and not hold anything back. Just a good old fashioned long, hard shagging is what I require from you. Tonight's activities have left me with a burning desire. Think you can be the wizard to quench it?"

He roughly pulled her mask off and dropped it to the ground as he pressed his lips roughly to her neck, tasting her victim's blood as he ran his lips up until he reached her ear and huskily whispered "You know it." as he nipped her ear with his teeth. He pushed her back to arms length, eyes glowing in lust as he forcefully ripped away her Initiates robe, and roughly undid the buttons to her jacket, tossing it onto the floor as well. He rubbed her breast through the black material of her shirt. She unbuttoned her shirt and bra as he leaned into her. "Feel that witch? "

She pushed him away a bit and pointed her wand and whispered "Divesto" Now both of them were completely naked.

Lucius picked Sara up and laid her on the bed, scrambling over her body until she felt him rest the tip of his cock on her clit. He flexed his hips, rubbing the head of his cock against her clit. Sara moaned and arched her hips up.

Without warning, he entered her forcefully, filling her with his ample girth and began to fuck her in ernest. He felt her fingernails dig into his ass, pressing him against her. "Not deep enough witch?"

Sara moaned and maneuvered her legs until they were looped across his shoulders, enabling the wizard to lean into her and go deeper. He heard a yelp and smirked in the darkness as he found the depth that the witch required of him.

He slowed his strokes while forcefully thrusting into her, causing Sara to shriek out in her lust. She clamped her muscle on the down stroke as she performed the kegel exercise. Lucius grunted out in surprise as he slowed the thrusting to feel the muscle clamp down on his cock, feeling exquisite. She reached and dragged the tip of her fingernail against his balls, causing him to speed his strokes, slamming into the witch. He could feel his balls starting to tighten.

"I think that this position has exceeded its usefulness, Knight!" as she forced him onto his back, his cock still deep within her. She began to ride him as he arched his hips up to meet her down stroke. He grabbed her hips with one hand forcing her to slide down his cock faster as he began to manipulate her clit with the other hand.

"Fuck!" She shouted as she orgasmed, clamping down hard on his cock. He then grabbed her ass forcing her to bounce on his balls. It was too much as he yelled out, ejaculating forcefully into her, filling her with his cum. She presently stilled, his cock still within her. He lazily drawled out "Witch, I believe I have quenched your thirst. Better than any of those out there could do."

She murmured agreement as she slipped off of him and sat at the edge of the bed, panting heavily.

Lucius got out of the bed and lit a couple of torches so she could get dressed. He went to a wardrobe and pulled out the robes and mask of a fully pledged Death Eater. He brought them to her and flicked a few bits of flesh off her clothes as he helped her put on the robe and handed her the mask.

Sara and Lucius walked back into the throne room, fully robbed and masked. They both bowed before the Dark Lord, who was surrounded by his Inner Circle. Lucius felt the Dark Lord enter his mind, reviewing their encounter. "So Sara, you found my Knight acceptable?"

"Yes, My Lord. He was very…..attentive to my needs."

Voldemort darkly chuckled. She had been very specific of what she expected. ***Severus, remove your mask! ***

Severus removed his mask.

"Sara, as you can see your brother is one of my most trusted within my circle. I can see the potential in you, and you can join Severus in my Inner Circle in time if you prove yourself. I decided to place you along side of him to detect any weaknesses at Hogwart's. If you fulfill that role, there will be reward. If I think you are failing…" Voldemort pointed his wand at her and intoned "Crucio!" Sara, who was bowed, screamed out in pain as the Unforgivable struck her body. He held the spell a couple of minutes and released it. "my punishment will be harsh. Do not fail me!"

"My Lord!" She panted out. "I have never failed in anything, and I can assure you that I will not start now. I will serve you as faithfully as my brother!"

"You are dismissed. Sara, I will be talking to you again soon."

He took the time to mark the surroundings of the manor. "Well, the Dark Lord has assigned me a keeper." He sneered at her. He started walking away. "Why?" Severus asked "Is there some benefit to me remaining alive for you, because you do not seem to be the type to be charitable."

"Brother, if you think about it, you know the answer. " Her cold eyes looked back to him. "I shall see you at the school. How is your research going on my qualifications as I believe you have five days left?" He heard her laughing as she walked away. She turned around and called out to him "Oh, dinner time in the Great Hall will be just fine for your announcement." She apparated with a plop.

Severus cursed. He needed to think about her words, and needed to think about the events of the last day. The mad light that he noticed in her eyes during her torture of the traitors told him that she was definitely not to be trusted.


	19. Chapter 19 Preparation for the Start of

JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter. I make no money from my story.

Chapter 19 Preparation for the Start of Term

Severus entered the silent castle and made his way to his chambers, reflecting on the revel. His sister was a bit of work. If given the free hand she now had on one of the Dark Lord's mission, she could outperform Belletrix in torture. This was not good for the Order as he sensed that she was withholding her true power. The memory of Moody and Albus were no doubt those created by her and she had placed them in his mind without his awareness. And the letter he handed to the Dark Lord had changed color and content, another fact that she was withholding announcement of her true power. He suddenly stopped as he realized that his sister represented what he would have become if not for the fact of Lily's death.

Merlin! If she still had that supposed "benefactor" that allowed her to cross large distances of time, something that a time tuner could not do, then they were in the proverbial shit if she made the Dark Lord aware of that fact. He changed direction and immediately headed to the Headmaster's office.

Soon he was at the entrance to the Headmaster's office with the same disrespectful gargoyle.

"As often as you meet the Headmaster Professor, one would have thought that you would just say the password and not wait!" The gargoyle spoke down to him.

"Reducto!" Severus growled and the gargoyle exploded into large pieces. He didn't have time for this frivolity. He strode past the pieces as he heard the gargoyle cry out weakly "Stonemason, stat!"

Severus entered the Headmaster's office. He noticed that Albus was standing off to the side with his wand pointed at him.

"Ah Severus, it is only you!" as he lowered his wand.

"Indeed Headmaster, as you already knew!" Severus growled back to him.

"And why the harsh treatment to my guardian?" the Headmaster inquired.

"It was disrespectful at the wrong time. Besides, I've wanted to do that for years. You were overdue a replacement. A fact that I just took care of." He stated darkly.

"Albus, all that we have worked towards all these years are in danger! My sister! The Dark Lord has a tool now so powerful that it could be our undoing. I am afraid that as her participation in the Death Eater's will make him aware of her!"

"Surely you are exaggerating Severus!" Said a shocked Headmaster. "All of our actions have been meticusly planned."

"Be that is it may Albus. I encourage you to start changing your plan!" Severus grabbed out the pensieve and withdrew the memories of the revel and his own thoughts and placed them into it.

The headmaster noticed the state of Severus dress and the smell of blood. "Severus, I suggest you go to your chambers and clean up and get some sleep before breakfast. I am sure that you sister will be returning earlier than I expected as the Revel did not last late into weekend. I will meet with you to discuss this penseive soon. We have time, as I am sure that Tom would not call his newest until she has established herself firmly into the school."

He grabbed up the floo powder and threw it into the Headmaster's fireplace. "Professor Snape's quarters" he growled as he stepped into the green flames and was gone.

Albus sat back into his chair, fearfully eying the penseive.

&&&&&&&&&&

Severus stepped out of the fireplace, dusting the ash off of his Death Eater robes. A quick "Scourgify" and he placed them in his wardrobe. As he turned around he noticed Miss. Granger asleep at his desk, her hand clutching Sara's Dark Arts medallion. He noticed the neatly piled parchments, with one under her chin. He sighed. Figures she would complete this task in less than 48 hours. He pulled out his time piece and looked to the time. 2 am. Too early to roust her and send her to her quarters.

"Dobby!" He snarled out.

Dobby the house elf appeared, ears flattened down. The potions professor never called him.

"You serve Harry Potter and his friends, elf?"

Dobby's ears flicked up. "Yes, Master Snape, I serves them!"

"Then I need you to take Miss. Granger to her room directly. She has been doing research for me while I was away from the castle."

Dobby exclaimed "She was here, Master Snape?. After all the rumors, everyone thought that she had left. Dobby gladly does this as bushy haired witch means much to me!"

"What kind of rumors, elf!?" Severus demanded.

Dobby flattened his ears. "Wheasey friend of Potter gets another witch. Bushy haired cared for him. Students think she went away as not seen at meals or room, or in castle all weekend! It is all that the students talk about!"

"And when did these rumors start elf?" He asked.

"Yesterday lunch Master Snape!" Dobby replied sadly.

So, the witch got so caught up in her research and did not make any meals after his 10 am requirement. That means she was unaware of the grapevine.

"Dobby! How long have you known of Mr. Weasly's infatuation with Miss. Brown?"

The elf started to bang his head into a wall. "Wheesey forbade me to tell! Two years Master Snape!" as the vow to answer any Hogwarts professor truthfully took over.

"I command you to stop elf! Take Miss. Granger to her quarters! Ensure that she is dressed for bed, and make sure that she attends breakfast. You will not tell her of our little chat tonight. All is well, Dobby. I will not tell Mr. Weasly about our little chat. Your secret is safe. Besides, the rumors that have been on the grapevine have nullified your promise. You may tell anyone that asks you, for it is true."

Dobby went to the sleeping witch and removed the medallion from her hands. He wrapped her arms around his shoulders and was away with a plop.

Severus went to his bath chambers and stripped, entering the shower as he furiously scrubbed his cock of the dried up blood. First he had to sodomize his sister, and then the Dark Lord expected him to fully participate in the Revel with the muggles. He was forced to let his dark side out. It disgusted him as he thoroughly enjoyed the power that he held over the 17 year old girl. A few quick thrust to take her virginity then he killed her quickly, preventing the young girl further abuse. Gods, he was so fucked up to even consider Miss. Granger! Though he had done the victim a mercy, it still repulsed him. He was sure that he was doomed to a horrible afterlife, even if he sided with the Light.

He sighed as he left his bath chambers naked and went to his desk and picked up the parchment that Miss. Granger was sleeping on previously.

In her familiar writing, it stated the apprentice to Damian Selwyn. She wrote out his bloody history. Then in bold scribe her written words where "Danger if true" and "Possibly related to Professor Snape as only apprenticeship referenced in name of Snape." Also was scribed "No improvements to the Dark Arts during apprenticeship as Master went missing after completing apprenticeship." Damn the witch was perceptive! He knew that was why he was drawn to her.

He examined Miss. Granger's other parchments. His sister was associated mostly with healing spells credited to her in one name or another, and that surprised him considering the glee in which she participated in torturing. Even if her other many apprenticeships revealed no improvements by her. It was as if she did them to garner knowledge only and no improvement. Or no notice to her person.

Fuck all! All the apprenticeships were valid! He owed her public acknowledgement as she stated. Shit! Shit! Shit!

He went to his bed chambers and muttered an Awake Me charm so that he could be at breakfast to observe Miss Granger's reactions to the grapevine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione woke to the insistent yelling of a house elf. "Dobby! What are you doing here?!" She asked sleepily.

"Miss has to go to breakfast! Professor orders!" She sighed as she realized that she was in her own room. She knew the identity of the professor that ordered it. She showered up and dressed, making her way to the Great Hall.

As she entered the Great Hall, the conversation grew silent. She made her way to Gryffindor table and noticed that Ron was sitting next to Lavender, allowing her to feed him. She sat down next to Harry.

"Where have you been, Hermione?" Harry asked nervously. "Seamus overheard our conversation about Ron the other night, and it has been all over the school for the past day! Everyone has thought that you left, heartbroken!"

"It's fine Harry! I've been doing a bit of private research. You know how I get. Really! It's okay! If that is what Ron wants, then he can have her, the slut!" She glared darkly as the witch continued to hand feed Ron.

Hermione glanced to the head table and noticed the potions master staring down at her. She realized that this was the challenge he presented to her to observe life. Fine, she would do that! She knew that she would get no acknowledgement over her meticulous research. She wondered what he would think of her comments on the Dark Arts mastership. Their new Defense against the Dark Arts professor warranted more research.

Harry sighed in relief. Maybe their trio could continue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara had also arrived in time for breakfast. She was well aware that she had to make her presence as her brother had no doubt told the Headmaster what had conspired. As she made her way down the tables to approach the Great Table, she heard the whispering of her brother catching a couple red handed with the Head Girl. She turned to the Hufflepuff table and addressed the third year wizard. "And whom are you speaking about?" she asked coldly.

"Hermione Granger, Professor! Surely you have been told she is the brightest witch here!"

"Really?" She drawled. "So why is this school so up in arms then?"

"Well, everyone knows that she wants Ron, except him….." A fellow Hufflepuff painfully elbowed him. "Err nothing Professor!"

"Hmmmm," She coldly stated. "It is well that my classes have not started yet! Do try not to forward rumors, Mr. ….?"

"Tyedell." The student miserably replied.

She looked down disapprovingly at the wizard. "I will remember you Mr. Tyedell! I look forward to meeting you in my classes. I do not do well with rumor mongers Mr. Tyedell! I suggest you desist. I always love "volunteers" in my classes. I suggest this would be a rumor most worthy of spreading!" She swept away, robes billowing, leaving the young wizard shaking. The student sank down, hating to be called out by a professor with the last name of Snape. He knew he was doomed as he passed around the tidbit on not to get on the bad side of the Dark Arts professor.

As she made her way down the tables she heard mutterings from the students about the Head Girls disappearance, and reappearance at breakfast.

Sara settled down at the empty seat next to her brother. "It seems that the Head Girl has been missing for the day or so, Severus. I think that would be strange."

"Indeed, but I care not, as the lives of students do not interest me." Severus ignored her as he went back to his food.

"Hints of the smartest witch in the school, Severus. I am intrigued. I will be sure to meet up with her." She poked her fork at the plate that appeared. "It would be wise to acknowledge my masterships at dinner tomorrow and not before, brother! Otherwise it could be most harmful if word gets out from the children of our associates."

Damn! Severus thought. How could she know that which he just found out?

She finished her breakfast and approached the Headmaster.

"Ah Sara! So delighted you could arrange your matters so quickly! Come! Let me show you to your classroom and quarters. I am sure you will find them most accommodating."

She exited with the Headmaster. Presently they arrived at the Defense classrooms. "Headmaster, the portraits are breathtaking!" Albus shrugged uncomfortably. "This classroom was left from the previous Professor. You are free to change what you want."

"No Headmaster, this will suit me just fine." She unsilenced the portraits and screams resounded throughout the room. She darkly chuckled. "Perfect, Headmaster!" as she silenced the portraits.

He walked to a door in the corner of the classroom. "This is the entrance to your quarters, Sara. Please provide me and the Deputy Headmistress your password, once you set it." He escorted her into the dreary room. She glanced around. "Thank you Headmaster, these quarters suit me well."

"Please feel free to alter them as you wish, Sara."

"I will Headmaster. I understand that I was pressed upon you with no notice. Please know that I will teach the appropriate students on the best ways to defend themselves." She escorted the Headmaster out so she could unpack.

"Headmaster, here is the course outline for my term. Please review it and let me know of any questions."

The Headmaster found himself suddenly outside the Defense classroom. He knew that Severus was right in the evaluation of his sister and went to his office to view the pensieve.

A/N So it continues. Is Sara a threat to the Order? And should Severus worry about her mention to know Hermione better? He should……………..


	20. Chapter 20

Still not mine. JK owns it all and I do not make money off this

Chapter 20 Confrontations

Sara and Severus Confrontation

Sara arrived at her classroom one hour before the breakfast bell. She sat down at her desk and looked at the atmosphere of the classroom. The moving screaming portraits were perfect. She decided she would un-silence them for the First to Third years. Yes, that should start the little dears off wonderfully. She pulled out her syllabus and arranged them in order of her class schedule and placed them on the desk.

She sat there tapping her wand to her chin. She wanted to properly teach these students to be able to survive. She knew that her agenda was hastening the final confrontation and she wanted to give all of them a chance, no matter what side they chose. But to do so, would get back to Voldemort.

She stood up and walked over to the classroom wall and placed her hand upon it. She closed her eyes and meditated. After a few minutes she smiled and sat back down at her desk. She raised her left arm and pointed it at the doorway, throwing a silent wizard's oath at the entrance and extending it across the classroom.

She lowered her arm, subconsciously rubbing where the mark had been burned onto her the previous day. She had noticed that it was not like taking the mark of the Master Assassin. Maybe it was because the Guild used it to flow its essence into her. Voldemort's mark felt like there was a foreign object within the tattoo. It was like burning from the inside out. She felt that this observation was important. She would think about the Mark and its properties when classes were done. Maybe her brother could provide insight.

A voice rang out coldly from the back of the classroom. "Hurts, doesn't it?" She followed the voice and found Severus standing there.

He walked forward to her desk and pulled out a jar of healing salve from his robes.

"This will deaden the pain, but it will not interfere if he summons you."

She thanked him and applied the salve. The pain immediately went away.

She noted the tone and posture of the potions master and knew that she had to try to appease a very angry wizard.

"So, what brings you up here Severus?" She asked.

"You will address me as Professor Snape. We may share a name and blood, but we are NOT family. I do not remember you. You are a stranger to me, so I see no reason to be civil. You are an animal, Sara Snape! I believe even the Dark Lord was secretly shocked. But yes, you impress him Sara! No doubt he will pair us up as often as he can on his raids. Yet, if you are truly loyal..." he sneered at this "Draco Malfoy and myself would have been part of that blood spot. What game are you up too?" He coldly asked. "And as to why I am here, it is because the Headmaster requested that I check and see if you are settling in."

Severus looked into Sara's eyes and saw no emotion or reaction to anything that he said.

"All this emotion…" Sara said with an evil looking smile, eyes icy. "You've just displaced everything our fellow professors have told me about you, brother."

"All this" she said sweeping her arms about "Over things that you cannot change. Traitors not worthy of life! Surely I am no more of an animal than you! Torture and rape are a turn on dear brother. I know you enjoyed my Revel last night. You might not have wanted to at first, but at the end of the day you succumbed to the lust and the power you held and allowed it to take you over. You are no different then I, besides the fact that I will show my enjoyment and you do not." She walked from her desk and whispered huskily into his ear. "We are the same, brother weather you acknowledge it or not."

She looked into his eyes, and noticed the anger and revulsion toward her. "I may be an animal, but I did as the Dark Lord requested. I will continue to do so. I am here to keep an eye on you. That is the assignment my Lord gave to me. He does not trust you. Very wise, as your allegiance lies with another group."

She turned away from him and walked towards the classroom door. She placed her hand on the door and turned to face him.

She opened the door. "You, however know nothing about me, so I will always have the upper hand. As long as you do not get in my way, I'll keep your little secret Professor Snape! You have nothing to worry about as long as nothing comes up to benefit me revealing you as a traitor that you surely are."

She walked out of the classroom, leaving Severus behind.

Sara and Severus Confrontation Continues

In the Great Hall

Sara walked through the staff entrance went up to the head table to eat. It looked like everyone was there except her brother. She greeted her colleagues and sat down to eat. Coming back early was wise as it had enabled to interact with them on a personal level. While she knew that they would never trust her completely, they could tell that her interactions with her colleagues were more forthcoming then from her brother.

A plate appeared with over medium eggs, toast and a glass of pumpkin juice. There was also a vial. She opened the vial and sniffed it. It was a calming draught.

Filius Flitwick, the charms professor sat down beside her. "Ah, the house elves are anticipating an anxious day for you. Are you nervous about your first day of teaching?"

"No, not really. It doesn't help that you lot regaled me with all the stories about students and their escapades. Along with too much Elvin wine" She rolled her eyes.

Filius laughed. "By you lot you must mean Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Sinistra. Well, Merlin knows the things they have seen. But one thing is true. First class, or one hundredth class, the students will always test their teacher to find a limit, especially with the new ones."

"I really hope so, Filius." She said grinning evilly. "The little wonders won't know what hit them!"

The small wizard chuckled and looked to her. "My dear Sara I do not know who to feel sorry for, you or our little wonders." He finished his breakfast. "I wish you a pleasant day!"

Sara turned back to her plate, thinking about the encounter with her brother. She was thinking back to the prophecy and the line about the serpent. As Head of Slytherin, the prophecy could mean him. How could they work together, when he pretty much told her he was repulsed by her? She was going to have to come clean on a few things. Maybe that will tone down some of the hatred and anger.

She felt movement beside her and noticed the potions master sitting down next to her. He picked up the vial and smelled it.

"Ah!" Severus drawled. "Already using potions and the first bell haven't even rung?" He laughed nastily.

The rest of the staff looked to the Snapes. They had immediately noticed that Severus hated the new professor. Especially after finding out the two of them were related. The Headmaster had decided to withhold that fact from the students. It would eventually get out anyway, things like that often did.

Sara felt the eyes of the rest of the staff resting upon her. She was not going to take his shit.

"Good Morning Professor!" She cheerfully greeted him. "I'm afraid you're mistaken." She sweetly smiled. "You are so pent up! Take this and maybe it will calm you down enough to get laid. That usually works for me. All that pent up emotion can't be good for you!" She continued eating her breakfast.

Her comment was spoken loud enough for the rest of the head table to hear it. There were quite a few chuckles from the table as well as a few glares.

Severus stood up face flushed and eyes glittering angrily. He turned to leave.

"Ah, Severus…." Coughed the headmaster. "Remember you will be evaluating Professor Snape's classes today." The headmaster's eyes followed the billowing robes that marked the angry wizard's departure from the table.

Hermione Confronts The Rumors (Or Hermione Goes Mental)

Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall noticing the new professor. A silence fell in the Great Hall as the other students noted the entrance of Hermione and Harry.

"Really!" She muttered. This is really annoying she thought to herself. It's not like I'm the Minister of Magic, worthy of attention. Professor Snape said to observe life. I needed to take note of my fellow student's actions. Oh, I will after this!

"Sonourus!" Hermione's voice carried over the completely silent hall.

"Hi! Over here!" waving her hand in case the First years couldn't find her. "I am Hermione Granger. Yes, it's me! Head Girl, The Chosen One's friend, Part of the Golden Trio, etcetera. I know that I have been the subject of everyone's conversation in this school lately and I want to put an end to the rumors. Yes, I did catch Ronald and Lavander in a compromising position. And yes Professor Snape was there. Even I can feel a little pity for the couple with that circumstance alone." She noticed Ron glaring at her, red faced. "Don't look at me like that Ronald! You caused this!" Lavender crouched lower into her seat. Served her right, feeding him at meals, flaunting it.

She turned, enabling her to face most of the student body and to keep her resolve to see this through.

"I promise you that I am not going to run into Harry's arms to make Ronald jealous. I am not going to throw myself off the Astronomy tower or commit Hara Kari. I am not going to run away from the magical world, my heart completely broken. Really, some of these rumors are just over the top!"

She glanced up at the head table. None of the professors had drawn their wands out. She carried on, her mind telling her that she had finally gone mental.

"Oh, and these scenarios will never happen either. I fall into the arms of the Headmaster or Professor Flitwick, as all older men can sooth a young girl's heartbreak because of their experience of the world." She shuddered slightly on those rumors.

"And I am not about to run to Professor's Hagrid or Sprout as I really do not need to get one with the earth by caring for plants and creatures so that my torn heart could heal by avoiding wizards by living in the forest."

She glared at Seamus, the cause of her predicament. Why hadn't he kept his mouth shut? So much for Gryffindor loyalty.

"I also promise that I will not go out and seduce Potions Professor Snape as everyone knows that you just cannot run into the arms of dark, judgmental, angsty wizards and expect them to take you to their dungeon! I mean honestly, this is a school! You're here to study, not to fantasize about someone else's life. I have too much going on to have you make one up for me! Thank you!"

She ended the charm and sat down head hung low as to not meet anyone's eyes. She looked at the staff door and noticed her potions professor frozen there, at the door.

Not a sound could be heard. Then suddenly there was a low, husky chuckle that sounded throughout the silent hall, changing into laughter. Everyone turned and stared as they realized that their new Dark Arts professor was laughing.

"Mrs. Granger! You truly are the brightest witch here as I was told by a Hufflepuff last evening! "This is a school! You are here to study not to fantasize." Ten points to Gryffindor for conveying that very true fact in such a unique way. And a warning as well to the rest of the school. I DO NOT tolerate rumors! Speak of them in my class or anywhere in the range of my hearing and you truly risk peril!" She got up and started exited the hall. She called back.

"Oh, Miss. Granger! If you hear of a "scenario" involving Defense Professor Snape and yourself, please let me know. I would be most interested in pursuing ……. the creators of such a scenario." She brushed past her brother and walked through the staff door.

Harry glanced to where Ron and Lavender once sat. They were nowhere to be found.

The hall filled with the buzz of students. This time not discussing the Head Girl, but to the words of the new Defense professor.

"Well Hermione, I think that you will not be subject to anymore rumors." Harry drily stated. "You must admit that the words from our Defense professor are a lot more pressing to contemplate."

"Did you notice she sounded exactly like Professor Snape? Also, her body, build, and voice are close." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, that is scary. I wonder if they are related. Except for the nose, they could be a perfect match!" replied Harry.

They noticed a shadow fall. They looked up and saw the angry eyes of their potions professor.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor for discussing professors and possible ties! Especially my ties specifically!" He walked away, robes billowing.

"Hermione, I think that you are going to hear from Professor Snape soon."

Hells, Hermione thought. Term not even started and she was already in the shit. Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut?

A/N: What a start! Wonder how the rest of the day will go?


	21. Chapter 21 First Day Of Class

Still not mine. JK owns it all and I do not make money off this

Chapter 21 First Day Of Classes

Defense against the Dark Arts

Sara was already sitting at her desk when Professor Snape walked in and sat at the back corner of the classroom. She looked up to him, eyes narrowed as he glared back at her.

Her first class was 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors. All of her colleagues agreed that this was surely a definite way to have mischief and mayhem abound in any class, with the exception of potions, as the potions master favored on Slytherin and took points and treated the other houses harshly.

The students entered noisily, chatting with one another until they noticed who was at the back of the classroom. Then it became eerily quiet as the students looked up to their new professor.

She stood up and walked around to the front of her desk. "My name is Professor Snape. And I can teach you about the Dark Arts and how to defend one 's self against them." Her voice silky.

"However, I am a very private witch, and I would not enjoy any unappreciated remarks or rumors spread around about my classes, concepts, or me. A fact that you no doubt heard earlier." Her eyes gazed across the classroom until they focused on Seamus. She coldly stared, eyes narrowing at him.

Seamus shrank back in his chair. How did she know?

She continued "You are going to be taught advanced concepts, some of which has not been taught in over a hundred years. When you students walked through that door you invoked a Wizard's Oath, a very specific one."

The classroom started to get loud with the mutters of the students.

"Silence!" She coldly commanded. The classroom fell silent.

"You can discuss me, but only with those with whom you have class with or a staff member, excluding the school governors. So what this means is you can discuss our class and concepts only to the people in this room and to any Hogwarts professor. Of course the oath is not included for Professor Snape." Nodding her head towards the back of the classroom. "He can talk about me anytime he wants with whomever he wants."

Severus caught the inflection in "whomever".

"No, most of you are close to being of age, if not already. This oath does not involve physical pain, as the Headmaster would not allow it. No, you will just talking about another subject, changing the conversation. It is a requirement of any who takes my class, from first years to seventh. You have 5 minutes to decide. You may discuss it amongst yourselves quietly." She conjured up a floating timer and set the hour glass to 5 minutes.

Severus snorted at her words. He doubted that the Headmaster knew anything about this. How did she do that anyway? Only the Headmaster or Deputy could change the classroom wards for things like that.

He watched her sitting at her desk with a mischievous smirk, though her eyes showed no emotion. His sister may be inhuman, but she was brilliant. There would be no talk of her lessons going back to Voldemort. He wished he thought of it years ago.

Sara tapped her desk with her wand and silently incanted a spell. The students name appeared along with skills and probability of survival if matched against her. This was a spell she used when matching her assassins to her targets. Hmm, quite a few were quite advanced, despite the turnover of professors.

She looked to her brother's stats and probabilities. Of course he was zero. She changed her statistics and factored in the fact she could die. She jerked up and looked at him, as she was surprised to see both their stats change to zero percent in the survival listing. That little fact would be well to be remembered.

Five minutes later, the magical hourglass flashed blue and disappeared.

She stood, crossing her arms, bringing her robes closer together. "Well? If you do not want to take the vow, all you have to do is leave. There will be no punishments or points deducted. Otherwise the vow is in effect as of now."

Not one Slytherin or Gryffindor moved to exit. The Slytherins looked worried as the Gryffindors looked back to her smugly.

"Lovely. Now as that formality is taken care of we can discuss why you are here." She said sarcastically as she walked around the desk and amongst her students. Her students eyed her nervously while she silently walked among them.

She stopped in front of Draco Malfoy, who was busy answering a letter and did not notice his teacher walk up.

She stood there quietly for a moment to see if he would look up. He kept putting quill to parchment.

His fellow Slytherins made no move to help him. After all it was important to look after one's own interest. Especially if it involved a new professor just sorted into the house of their enemy.

She pulled at her sleeves and placed herself in a disdainful look and posture. This was for her student's benefit. She slammed both her fist down onto the desk, making a loud noise.

Draco shot back, spilling black ink on his school robes and ending up on the floor, his arse smarting from the fall. Titters of laughter was heard from the Gryffindor students.

She yelled down at him, "Why are you in my class!??" Draco looked confused at the question as well as his fellow students.

She pointed at Draco Malfoy. "Do not make me ask you twice. Why are you in my class, Mr. Malfoy?"

"To learn about the Dark Arts of course." he smartly replied.

"And not defense?" Draco did not reply. Her voice sounded very familiar he thought as she turned away from him. Then it clicked. Shit! The voice belonged to the new Death Eater at the Revel he attended.

She stormed around the room, in a cold fury, asking every single student the same question and everyone answering back the same reply, not understanding what answer needed to be given.

Pathetic! thought Sara. She might as well pack up and go home. Oh, that's right. Her Lord required her to stay. Damn!

She arrived at the last student not questioned. She stood, waiting. "Well, Miss. Granger. Why?"

Hermione looked up at her professor. She was not as scared of her as she was to the potions master. But, then again, she did not feel comfortable as everyone waited for her answer, eyes looking expectantly. Everyone knew that out of the room, Hermione always had the right answer. It sucked being last she sighed to herself.

"Why, to overcome them, Professor Snape." She confidently replied, but not feeling especially that way.

Sara concealed her surprise "Why not answer like your fellow students. Aren't you afraid of death?" Sara addressed the young witch.

"If I can overcome the Dark Arts, then I can overcome the death that would be my own if I did not have right training." Hermione primly answered back.

Sara stood for a moment, looking at the witch. She was intelligent, for that was the answer she hoped to hear from the rest of her classmates. But no, being young and unfocused, they were naturally afraid of death.

"Well answered, Miss Granger. Tell me, are you afraid of death?"

"Not particularly. I mean, I want to avoid it, but if I have to face death in a battle, I would rather have the proper knowledge to prevent it. If I die, then I'll know that it was fate and not my fear that killed me."

The professor nodded her approval of her answer and addressed the class.

"Death is nothing to be feared, for everyone in this room has started to die from the moment of birth. If anything, death should be embraced like one should enjoy a lover's embrace." Her voice soft. She examined the student's faces as a few of them blushed. "Acceptance of death makes you a stronger witch or wizard."

Her voice turned to steel as she barked out to the classroom "If you cannot accept death, then you will only be able to defend yourself and your loved ones for only so long. Your fear will be your downfall, and the downfall of others around you! It will allow your enemy the upper hand!"

Sara walked to the desk and sat on the edge, her hands clasped together. She looked down at them disdainful, and projecting her doubt. "I can teach you everything you need. However, I cannot teach you about death. That is a subject that varies from one witch or wizard to another. I will not teach those who fear, for my time will be wasted, and I do not need your death to be on my conscious"

She heard the Potions Master snort out with that remark.

"Parchment out!" She commanded. "There is no minimum length for this. I want you to write about death and seriously look inward. Write down what you think and feel. Your previous answer to why we need to learn defend against the Dark Arts was pathetic! This essay will determine if you are worthy of my time and trouble to teach it." The students slowly dug out their parchments and quill. She decided to motivate them.

The students froze as they noticed their professor's wand out and pointing at them. She then pointed her wand at an empty desk and coldly said "Fundo Corrumpo! " The empty desk melted into a blob, smoking.

She turned back to the class, hard look on her face and said in an icy tone "If you want to learn how to defend yourself from a Dark charm such as this, I suggest you get to working NOW!"

Parchments and quills started to fly around the room as the students hurriedly started their assignment.

She stood up and leaned against the front wall of the classroom, observing her students. She pulled out her pocket watch and looked to the time. There was about 15 minutes left until this lesson ended. She called out along her bond to Hades "**its show time dear, and do try not tell them all my secrets." **Hades responded back along the bond. "**I really wanted to tell them about the "To Shag" List. They are 7****th**** years, yes?" **Sara mentally laughed. She was really going to miss the old bird when all this was over. Hades felt the sadness along their bond. "**Don't worry Mistress, I won't tell them you are sentimental and cuddly either."**

The class looked up from their parchments with frightened looks as they detected movement walking among them. They silently watched their Professor walk over to the window and opened it as wide as it could open. The students could see a speck growing as it flew closer. There were a few screams from the female students as a huge, ugly bird flew in and landed at her desk.

"Class, this is Hades, my familiar. As I am not a very forthcoming witch, Hades has agreed to answer questions from you as long as they are respectful. He feels rather strongly about others respecting me properly, don't you Hades?"

Hades glared back at Severus, beak snapping nastily. The entire class now knew that the familiar did not care about their Potions Master at all.

Hades replied. "Yes Mistress."

The student's mouth's dropped in shock. Everyone knew that familiars could not talk and communication was sent as images though a bond established by the familiar to the witch or wizard.

She walked toward the classroom door "Do shut your mouths!" She snapped "You'll catch flies!" She exited her classroom, slamming the door and making the students jump.

Hades flew to the podium to be closer to the students. He let his wings stretch out a little longer than he normally did so the students could take note of his impressive wing span. The bird looked down to them. "I will speak first and give you a bit of advice. Do not lie to my Mistress or pull pranks. If you do, you are going to wish you were on a quick journey to the Elysian Fields when she punishes you. She believes in the strong arm of discipline."

Hermione laughed out and quickly covered her mouth with an embarrassed look.

"Miss. Granger, would you care to enlighten your fellow students on what amuses you so?" Professor Snape called from the back of the classroom.

"Of course, Professor!" She replied. "Basically, Hades just told us that if any student misbehaves themselves, they are going to wish they were dead. The Elysian Fields are from Greek mythology in that it was one of the resting places for the soul in the Underworld."

"Very perceptive Miss. Granger." Hades croaked. "Would you like to ask the first question?"

"How long have you been Professor Snape's familiar?" She hesitantly asked. This should truly confirm the professor's masterships. Even though the spell validated them as belonging to her, Hermione could not believe it. One cannot travel that far back in time.

"About 491 years." Replied Hades.

Snorts of disbelief sounded out.

Draco Malfoy raised his hand. "And exactly how old is our professor?" disbelief sounding in his voice.

"My Mistress will be 5oo years old on Samheim."

Severus walked up to be closer to the familiar. "May I ask a question Hades?"

Hades clicked his beak warningly at him. "Only if your question is respectful."

Severus asked curiosity in his voice "Why does your Mistress have such a fascination with death?"

A valid question, one that his Mistress hoped would be asked. "For many, many, years she has been surrounded by death, garnering her respect for it. She has discovered that there is nothing to be feared by it. The only thing you need to fear is how well you die and how the Veil will sort your afterlife."

Severus thought on that answer as he made his way back to the rear of the classroom.

*****Severus Snape, I have not answered your honest question thoroughly because of the students. Don't feel shocked at me inside your head, wizard! **** **As the bird noticed the professor stop mid stride. ****** I can link to you as well, as you share the same blood as my Mistress, though my loyalty is to her alone! I will meet with you soon. ******

Other mundane questions followed. "Favorite sport? Quidditch. Married? No. Dating? No, but if you are of age and graduated you could try. My Mistress' rejection of you could be painful. Is she related to the Potions Master?….."

The door banged open as Sara brought in a rotten stinking carcass and put in the front corner of the classroom. Three students threw up as Hades gave his thanks to his Mistress and proceeded to tear at it with his beak, claws digging into the rotten flesh.

"Don't be weak!" She snapped. "This is the smell of death, once you get used to it, your training will truly begin."

"Your reflections on Death and how you perceive it is due tomorrow! And as this class started out most pathetically, I will give you a chance to impress me. Two separate questions and this WILL BE THE ONLY TIME I award house points in class. Number one: What kind of bird is my familiar, and what is unique about him? Number two: I attended this school as a student. What year did I attend, and did I do anything significant? There is no time limit. Leave your answers at my desk and I will let the lucky student know if they are successful."

Severus looked toward her. She had stated that she attended Beauxbatons. What was his sister up to?

She had a suspicion that Miss. Granger performed her brother's research. The second challenge would confirm it.

The bell sounded and the students started to pack their items. "Oh, Mister's Weasly, Finnigan, and Miss Brown! Detention tonight seven p.m. Do not be late!"

None of the called out students showed any reaction. After all, they had heard her of feelings of rumors previously.

The rest of her classes went most smoothly. Except for the vomit and half the first and second years cried as she taught, it went rather well.

Great Hall Dinner

"Headmaster, I wish to make an announcement before dinner starts."

Albus looked to his dour potions professor. "I take it that Sara's masterships are valid Severus?"

"Yes Headmaster. She cleverly has a Wizard's Oath on her classroom, and all the students had to agree before she started to teach her class. My moment of weakness…." He spat out "will not get back to the Dark Lord."

"By all means Severus! Don't feel bad my boy. The ceremony forces you to do the proper thing."

Severus approached the winged podium and stood there as the hall went silent. "Students, I would like for you to know that Professor Snape's credentials are impeccable. To question them is to question me!"

He walked angrily back to his seat and addressed his sister. "There! Satisfied?" He spat out.

"Yes, brother. You have met your obligation as the students are confused. I am satisfied." She went back to her meal.

Detention:

The three students arrived on time for their detention. She set them to cleaning the vomit and the blob of the desk that she had cursed earlier. After 3 hours, the students approached her at her desk.

"I trust that for now on you will not spread rumors, or be part of one?" She snarkily asked. "It would do you well, Mister Weasly and Miss Brown to be more discrete. As for you, Mister. Finnigan, I also require an essay from you about the wisdom of not spreading rumors! I will not have the house I was recently sorted in be disgraced. Dismissed!"

The students fled from the classroom.

She entered her chambers to sleep and reflect on her brother, Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger. It was going to be a long year.


	22. Chapter 22 Reflections On The First Day

Chapter 22 Reflections on the First Day:

Evening of the first day

Severus Snape's Reflections

Severus made his way to the Headmaster's office to give his evaluation of his sister. Her teaching style was unique, thinking of all the classes. He found himself in front of the same gargoyle he had destroyed previously, now repaired.

The gargoyle said nothing, but slipped aside to admit entrance.

"Finally learned some respect gargoyle? The Headmaster must truly care for you!" He chuckled hatefully as he started up the stairs.

"Ah Severus! I see you and my guardian have come to terms?" He asked as he prepared two large glasses of fire whiskey and handed one to the dark wizard.

"So it seems, Albus. The thing finally learned respect. If only I could do that to some of my students." Severus sat in a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk, sipping the firewhiskey.

"So, how were the Defense classes today?"

Severus went into detail about every class, covering her familiar, the rotting carcass and the piles of vomit that was left throughout the course of the day, left unclean.

"Headmaster, she un-silenced those portraits and caused the first and second years to cry in fright. She let the portraits scream for five minutes, demanding them to observe them. Once she silenced them, she told of the curses that afflicted them. She then went to each one and comforted them, explaining the need to know them and had the students write how they felt about each one. When the students left, it seemed that no emotional damage was done. It was unusual to see such compassion from her, based upon my previous interactions with her."

Albus sighed and took a drink from his firewhiskey. "I suppose I will have many howlers to attend to."

"I think not Headmaster. Remember the Wizard's oath I told you about at dinner?" He proceeded to explain what his sister had invoked in the Wizard's Oath.

"Really, Severus?" The Headmaster stood up suddenly to a wall a placed his hand upon it, eyes closed.

The Headmaster sat back down, confused. "Severus, the castle is sentient as it warns a Headmaster of danger. We are connected through this…" Raising his unblemished hand and waggling a finger with the Headmaster's ring. "The castle answered that as Sara asked for something that would not endanger a student, and that it was best for her, it complied. Curious, as the moment you walked through the castle doors when the Mark was freshly burned on your arm, it alerted me to as a threat. It has not sent me a warning about your sister, and that is very disturbing."

"I was very much a threat at the time, Headmaster." Severus softly replied.

"I believe your assessment of your sister after viewing the penseive, Severus. It seems as she has a different agenda. Why would she let you and Mr. Malfoy live? She obviously has her own reasons. Severus, you must get close to her and find out!"

"Headmaster, you saw that penseive! She is exactly what I would have become. I cannot trust her!"

"Then allow her to open up to you if she presents the opportunity. We must find out what her true intentions are."

Severus sighed."I will try, Headmaster."

"That is all I can ask of you my boy! Now, as to the scene today at breakfast at the Great Hall. You must admit Miss. Granger's response to the rumors were very unusual for her."

The Headmaster noticed the Potion's Master posture change as he replied. "Miss Granger has always been one to adhere to standards. I must admit I was impressed with her rant as she named out every rumor, throwing it back into everyone's face. My sister's response was very interesting. There has not been one whisper of the love trio of Granger, Weasly and Brown since. Sara has effectively caused all talk of the students towards her."

"Severus, do not be too harsh on the Head Girl. After all, she has been through much in the last few days." The Headmaster stood up indicating the meeting was over. Severus drank down the rest of the firewhiskey and placed the glass on the Headmaster's desk and exited.

Severus made his way towards his chambers and noticed a student waiting. Draco Malfoy.

"Godfather, we must talk!" Draco hissed with worry in his voice.

"Not here boy!" Severus quickly un-warded his chambers, dragging his godson in.

"Sir, the Defense professor! Her voice….." Draco sputtered

"Is the Death Eater at the Revel? Yes, Draco I know. It seems she has saved us for some reasons of her own."

"What are we going to do?" Draco whispered fearfully.

"You will continue working on the Vanishing Cabinet as the Dark Lord directed you to do. Let me worry about my sister."

"You are related!?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yes, Draco and I expect you to keep that fact to yourself for now. I think she has some use for us. For now we must carry on as normal."

Draco nodded, somewhat comforted that his godfather knew. He left without a word.

Severus poured himself a large helping of firewhiskey, and sat down in the chair in front of the fireplace in his study. Miss Granger. He felt himself grow hard as he remembered the words of seducing him. Ahh, if only she would! As she was of age, he would not deny her and selfishly claim her as his own. Her description of him was just perfect. He had looked to her at the Great Hall and noticed a spark in her eyes as she said the words concerning him. Her eyes showed a sort of curiosity. He then remembered his sister's words of getting to know Miss. Granger. He determined that he was going to give her a gift for the research she performed. A gift of protection. Yes, one that will bond her to him, in a way. Hopefully, this would allow her to open up to him. He drank down the rest of his firewhiskey and proceeded to his labs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione Granger Reflections

She had entered the Gryffindor common room and sat down next to Harry. She saw Ronald and Lavendar in a tongue fest session. "Gods! Can't they be discrete?" She exclaimed to Harry.

Harry wisely choose not to respond.

She noticed a few First years quietly observing the lip-locked couple. Her sense of duty kicked in.

"Ronald! Lavander! I believe you have a detention with Professor Snape! Honestly, go somewhere else if you want to snog. There are First years are here!"

"Hermione!" Ron lazily replied. "You are just jealous."

"No Ronald, I am not! 25 points from Gryffindor for such an inappropriate display of affection in the common room! Go now and do your detention. You have 10 minutes to get there. Our new Defense professor does not seem to be one to brook tardiness!"

Ron grabbed up Lavander and exited out the common room, making sure Hermione noticed that he placed his hands on Lavander's delectable ass.

"Such an asshole!" She huffed to Harry, making sure no one heard her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yes, Harry, I am. Ginny is getting a bit jealous, so I will see you in the morning." Unwrapping his arm from her. "You really need to tell her that you love her."

"I can't Hermione! What if I die?!"

Hermione rubbed the hair of Harry lovingly. "Would you feel better if you have not experienced love before you died? Things are unsure in this life, and Defense professor Snape made me realize it. Pursue her Harry, have a bit of happiness before the days grow dark. You know that it is coming as sure as the sun rises and sets."

Hermione rose and left her best friend to his thoughts and proceeded to her room. Thankfully, as Head Girl, l there was no roommates.

She lay down on her bed. During her rant, when she looked to the potions professor, she noticed a hint of longing in his eyes. Gods! He was right! She was so wrapped up in her studies that she ignored her own feelings. She always thought that she and Ronald were meant to be together. Reflecting back, she was happy of Ronald's indiscretion as she realized her feelings for the cold potions professor. Whatever was she going to do! There were whispers of him not being a good man. She knew that it was not true as she fell asleep, reflecting of his words from the previous day, her fantasies involving an unattainable, dark, and angsty wizard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara's Reflections

It took the detention students three hours to clean up the filth of her classroom. She had hated the state of it, but impressed the younger years. She had pointed out the vomit was from older students and from first years to fifth, not one pile of vomit was from them. A fact they took proudly from her class.

Ah! The excitement and complete trust in her! She had felt a slight healing of her soul in her classes. After all, innocence and love healed a damaged soul, and hers was most damaged.

She sent along her bond.** ***Bootstray! Slightly! A revelation to our prophecy! Harry Potter for our Chosen One!******

******Are you sure? Bootstray asked. ******

*****Absolutely! I am coming home this weekend. What information do you have on my brother? *****

*****It is interesting Sara. Slightly replied*****

*****Very well! I will see you on the weekend, if my Dark Lord allows it. Be well brothers!" **

She closed the connection, feeling the presence of Bootstray. She fell to her bed, imagining Bootstray beside her, kissing her as he rubbed his hands up her naked body. Gahh! She forced the fantasy from her. She needed remain focused. She fell asleep fitfully, dreaming of a red bearded wizard.


	23. Chapter 23 Days at Hogwarts

Chpt 23 Days at Hogwarts

Severus Snape continued to sit back in the rear of the classroom, observing his sister's morning Defense classes as this was an open period of no Potions classes. He was hoping to glean her psyche as well any vulnerabilities that he might find useful in the future. He observed that she was like him, brooking no monkey business in her class and she gave out detentions for the tiniest infraction, to all houses. He noticed that she observed Miss. Granger quite a bit as the class worked on their assignments. And she was not above sending out stinging hexes to un-attentive students with no notice.

He thought she was wasting the student's time for the first week as she went through the history of dark arts, and talking about past dark wizards. That was what the history class was for, Merlin's sake! He admitted that when she talked about her Dark Arts master, she truly spoke as she had intimate knowledge, her descriptions of some of the curses he created making the students cringe. The thought troubled him.

Severus also observed Miss Granger very closely. She took copious amounts of notes even though his sister assured her class that the first week was not testable. He noticed that when she left the defense class, she looked troubled. What was going on her in mind? He wondered. It was time to give her his gift, and he would find out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione walked into her Friday double potions class with the Slytherins and found her potions professor in rare form. He did not even bother to wait until his students were seated as he yelled out the assignment and flicked a wand at the board listing the ingredients.

The students rushed to the ingredient cupboard, all hell breaking loose as they jumped to please their professor. Hermione waited patiently at her desk, looking up curiously at the professor. She had a feeling there were going to be quite a few potions not up to par.

After the chaos in the cupboard cleared, Hermione rose and retrieved her ingredients. She noticed the uncapped jars of ingredients as she gathered what was required for the required healing potion. Oh dear! It seems that the professor was going to have one at least one cauldron explosion in class today. She gathered extra, in case Harry had made the same unfortunate mistake as his classmates.

She went to her desk and looked over to Harry. Sure enough he was about to add the wrong ingredient. Professor Snape had deviously placed two ingredients that had similar spellings together in his storeroom. The jar most emptied in the storeroom was the incorrect one.

"Harry!" She whispered. "You have the wrong ingredient! Take this!" She subtly shoved the correct one towards him.

Professor Snape looked to her, glaring but remained silent. She silently whispered a prayer of thanks.

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry whispered back to her, thankful that she was watching over him.

Soon enough cauldrons started exploding, the first two belonging to Ronald and Lavender.

Professor Snape was on them in a flash.

"Mr. Weasly! Miss Brown! It seems your extracurricular……..activities are distracting your ability to use the correct ingredients! Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight!" He sneered at them

He turned away as he heard a screech from the Gryffindor witch that he had chastised. Both the Gryffindors had turned purple.

"Ah yes…" They heard their potions professor. "The side effect of using the incorrect similarly spelled ingredient will render you purple for 24 hours. There is nothing to cure it. Shame as this is a Hosgmeade's weekend!" He chuckled coldly as he went after the other students.

Soon he had evionso'd all the cauldrons except for two. Her professor shouted out numerous detentions to the Gryffindors and none for the Slytherins. Hermione silently fumed at the unfairness.

"Class, two students here are not the lovely shade of purple that the rest of you are! Curious!" The professor walked over to Harry and Hermione. He noticed the unused ingredient next to Mr. Potter's caldron.

"Obviously Mr. Potter has had some assistance!" Holding up the incorrect ingredient for the rest of the class to see. "Care to explain, Miss. Granger?"

She wisely remained silent.

"I expected the whole class to change to purple as you are pathetic in jumping at the slightest and acting without thought to the consequences! Dangerous to the subtle art of potions. Really! You are in an advanced……class!" He stood directly in front of Hermione and coldly asked, eyes glittering with anger. "Miss. Granger, what was the purpose of today's class?"

Damn! Why did he have to call her out?

"Well, Professor Snape, as you were spouting instructions and throwing them at the board with no time for anyone to read, it caused everyone to not pay particular attention to the to the ingredient list. If the class had taken a moment to observe, they would have been able to gather the correct ingredient from the storeroom. It did not help that you had both similar spelled ingredients next to one another. I guess the lesson is, no matter what external pressure you have, you must observe and make sure that you know what is needed before you brew." She hoped that answer satisfied him.

The bell rang, indicating lunch.

"I'll see you at detention tonight so we can discuss this!" pointing at the state of classroom. "Get out of my sight! Oh, and Miss. Granger a word with you." The potions professor shouted at the students as they prepared to leave.

"Are you going to be OK, Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"Go Harry, if worst case I'll have detention." Hermione replied back, shooing Harry from their table.

The classroom quickly emptied, leaving her with a very angry potions master. She waited for him to speak, seeing him glare at her from his desk. He walked to the classroom door and warded it to prevent any unwanted guest and walked to his desk. He conjured a chair and called a house elf. It quickly delivered roast beef sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice and quickly disappeared.

"Miss. Granger, if you will?" Pointing at the chair. She marveled at the changed tone as she sat down.

"Help yourself, as I am keeping you from your lunch. I wish to discuss the research you performed for me."

Hermione grabbed a sandwich, taking care to observe her potions master.

He also grabbed up a sandwich, quietly observing the witch. He wondered what was going on in her mind. Of course he could use his Legillimens skill, but was reluctant to use it. He needed her trust.

He finished his sandwich and addressed her. "Miss. Granger, I was very surprised of your rant in the Great Hall on Monday. I was wondering your motivation. I must admit your description of me was most….interesting."

"I must admit Professor Snape it was because of you! You said to observe. I heard all of those ridiculous rumors and decided to address them. I must admit I have had the most peace in years, as no one has approached me at all to help them with their homework!" Hermione smiled at that. She then flushed remembering her description of him.

She frowned. "Defense Professor Snape might be the cause of that though. Her comments effectively gave everyone no desire to discuss my love triangle. It's rather difficult to place my trust in her."

"And why is that, Miss. Granger? She is after all a Hogwarts professor, with the best interest of the students at heart." Disdain in his voice.

"I've been studying history lately. Not only my Defense professor's possible history…." Hermione quietly replied. "Yours. I need to see it before this conversation goes forward."

He understood what she meant as he undid the buttons of his left sleeve and pushed it up, exposing the Dark Mark. He repeated to himself that she needed her trust.

"So I see." Hermione replied quietly.

She knew he had the Mark because she had looked up court records and noted that her professor had been acquitted as the Headmaster stood for him. But she also knew that he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. His treatment of her when Ronald and Lavender were caught made her rethink her opinion of the potions master. That and while she was researching his history, she had realized the fact that he had protected Harry, Ronald, and herself when Professor Lupin transformed. If he really was the enemy that everyone thought him to be, he would have let the werewolf get them, and go to He-who-must-not-be named and announce their death, thereby leaving the Wizarding world open to takeover.

"Professor Snape is your sister?" She asked.

He bothered not to respond.

She dug into her bag and pulled the muggle birth announcements that she had found. She pushed it towards him, waiting for a reply.

He gave none.

"I think she is a Death Eater, Professor Snape! " She exclaimed worriedly, hands wrapping around the strap of her school bag. "I could be wrong, but please be wary! You have been in my Defense class. We both know her history on travelling. How else could she have true apprenticeships spanning five hundred years! Not even the most advanced time-tuner can go that far back. Did you notice how she talked about past dark wizards? It was intimate knowledge!"

She fell quiet, sipping her pumpkin juice, lost in thought.

Severus sighed inwardly as he re-buttoned his sleeve. Her perceptiveness was going to land her in a world of trouble.

"Miss. Granger, you are of age, despite what your birth date announces. It seems your foray into time travelling has aged you up. As you are of age in the magical sense, I require a vow from you." He grabbed up a parchment and began to write. After a few minutes he slid the parchment across the desk to her.

He noticed her fear as she grabbed up the parchment. Good! One should not make a vow without understanding.

She read it. "Professor, the Defense classroom vow should already cover this."

He snarled back. "Really, Miss. Granger! For someone who is supposed to be the brightest witch of her age, you are quite obtuse at times. Yes, you can discuss my sister to me all day long as I am a Hogwarts professor and the vow stands! As we are speculating about my sister…" There! He finally admitted her unanswered question. "As this is speculation, not rumor or discussions of classroom techniques, my sister's vows do not apply! Whatever would happen to you if certain Slytherin students over hear you talking to your fellow dunderheads?"

She immediately saw her flawed logic. He was correct.

"I swear that I will not discuss my speculations of Professor Sara Snape to anyone without getting approval from Professor Severus Snape." They felt the majiks swirl about them sealing the vow.

"Very good Miss. Granger. Now, why do you think my sister is a Death Eater?" He asked.

"She is cold sir. Though she smiles, her eyes are cold. They look like malice unchecked. Plus, as I have been observing versus studying, it seems her appointment was not made by the Headmaster, but thrust upon him. Would the Headmaster willingly allow someone with a Dark Arts mastership 200 years old teach in this school? I feel she has committed many acts of evil. Her appointment was pushed by the Board of Governors, and I know Lord Malfoy leads that. I remember the Department of Mysteries sir, and Lord Malfoy gave me this… "She raised her jumper revealing the angry scar stretching across her abdomen. She pushed her robes back down.

He looked at the scar. No one ever told him that she had been hurt in that way.

"Miss. Granger, it would be wise not to look into anymore of my sister's obligations. To do so would get you and your friends killed. Let the Headmaster worry about these things. And this leads me to gift you for your research." Severus opened up a drawer in his desk and took out two boxes.

"I created these to protect you." He opened one box revealing a beautiful ruby pendent on a silver chain. Severus grabbed it up and walked behind her. She absentmindedly pulled up her bushy hair to allow him to place it on her. As his hands briefly touched her neck, they both felt a surge of electricity, want, and bonding. She gasped out. He placed it upon her, and walked back to his desk, unfazed.

He drew out a second pendent that had an emerald. He placed it around his neck and tucked it underneath his high collar, emerald touching his chest.

"This links us both, and will let me know if you are in danger. If I feel it burn, it will allow me to locate you and come to you when you are in danger. Wear it always Miss. Granger." His statement indicated that this meeting was at a close.

"Oh, one more thing, sir." Hermione got another parchment from her bag and slid it towards him. "It is the answer to Professor Snape's challenge. " He looked at the parchment. The first answer did not surprise him at all. The second gave him a shock.

"Professor Snape, I think she was looking to see if someone assisted you in researching her credentials. After all, no one would have discovered she attended Hogwarts unless they knew of her other name variations. If I present this, then she would know that I did your research. Should I present this? The reward is tempting."

Severus looked thoughtful. "Go ahead Miss. Granger. It will do no harm."

He flicked his wand and the classroom door opened. She picked up her book bag, leaving the muggle announcements at his desk and started to leave.

Severus called out to her as she started to leave. "Why Miss. Granger, would you think to warn me about my sister?"

Hermione turned back. "It is the right thing to do sir, after all you helped me." She exited the room.

He wondered if she felt the bond. He had recognized the pulling of his soul to hers as the electricity flowed through his body to hers. It was ancient magic, one that occurred very rarely.

Bonded. Merlin! By a touch!

He grabbed up the muggle birth announcements and frowned. Why did he not remember his sister? He pulled out his time piece. Time for Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw first year. He went to his chambers and put the papers away and prepared himself for his next class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione entered the empty classroom and placed the parchment at the Defense professor's desk and turned to go. She did not notice Sara's presence.

Ahh, she was bonded to her brother?

Sara pointed a tracking spell at Hermione as she turned to leave. She sensed the bond that connected the bright student to her brother. It would do well for her to track the witch. Sara realized that the young Gryffindor was the lone lioness in her prophecy.


	24. Chapter 24 Hermione's Reward

JK owns the Harry Potter world. I make no money from this story

A/N Jane Snape wanted to know why there is a marked difference in age between Severus and Sara's age. Next chapter will explain the reason. If you subtract 20 from the stated ages in my story, you would get the answer

To this chapter Severus gave his permission for Hermione to answer Sara's Challenge. This is what she receives. Handy, as the story progresses on.

Chapter 24 Hermione's Reward

Another Defense class had ended, over half the class in various states of feathered, colored, or reptilian skin.

Sara smirked as she looked over the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors. They were all glaring at her.

"What lovely change class! An improvement considering earlier this week the whole class was in this very state. Still, everyone is too slow! What good is it to be able to cast defensive shields when you can't get them up in time?" She went over to Miss Parkinson and pulled a feather from the witches' hand and twirled it in her hand.

"You know the drill. I'll not heal you! Those who wish to have Madame Pompfrey heal you stay after and I'll give you a note. Otherwise, you'll be back to normal tomorrow morning. Fortunate, as it is a Hogsmeade weekend. Lucky you, having this class first thing in the morning."

The Defense professor went to her desk and grabbed up a parchment and held it up. She had delayed the acknowledgement of her challenge until the last class of the week.

"We have a winner on my challenge. Some of your answers were amusing." She placed the parchment back on her desk. "An ugly bird! Really, Hades was most put out by that answer. My familiar can be most vindictive and I forbade him from visiting the chambers of the student that submitted it."

Sara looked over to Miss. Brown as she shrank in her seat. Ah, the look on the student's face was priceless as Miss. Brown's fear appeared on the student's face. She knew that the student had submitted the answer in anger over her detention.

"Miss. Granger, stand up and tell the class the answers to the challenge." Sara sat down at her desk.

Hermione stood and looked nervously at her fellow students. She had expected the professor to pull her aside to let her know the results. Then, she realized that the teacher did not care. After all, no one else would know except her class, and they could not discuss anything due to the vow that everyone had taken.

"Professor Snape's familiar is a Turkey Vulture. This vulture is normally found in great numbers in the United States. The wing span is impressive as it is five to six feet in span. The unusual fact about Hades is he can talk, as Turkey Vultures have no voice box. These birds can only grunt and hiss."

Sara nodded approvingly and motioned for Miss. Granger to continue.

"As far as the year that Professor Snape's accomplishment is 1983. She led her house as a sixth year seeker, enabling that house to capture the Quidditch cup on the last game of the season from the grasp of the rival house clutches." Hermione stopped, hoping that information was enough.

The Gryffindor students cheered.

"My name and house Miss. Granger."

Hermione sighed and continued, looking toward the Slytherins.

"She played quidditch for one year. She was registered under the name of Sara Peverell and played for the team of Slytherin house. The Rival house was Gryffindor." Hermione sat back down as she heard gasps of shock from her classmates.

Everyone knew that house ran in families and once one was sorted, that was that. A Gryffindor with Slytherin tendencies was a scary thought. The Slytherins realized the implications right away, while the Gryffindors seemed unfazed.

Sara chuckled at the Slytherin reaction. "Yes, all should be fearful at this combination. Very well done Miss. Granger! 100 points to Gryffindor!"

The bell rang.

Sara shouted out to the class as they packed up. "I suggest you do some research on defensive shields and practice this weekend. I will not go so easy on you next week! Miss. Granger, a word!"

Severus paused as he heard his sister's words as he walked out. What would his sister want with her?

Hermione's classmates left, leaving a reptilian skinned Gryffindor to her fate. Not one student asked to be sent to the infirmary. The students did not want to get further in the professor's blacklist, ridicule by the lower students be damned.

Sara motioned Hermione to her desk and created a chair.

"I was curious Miss. Granger. All week you have been able to defend yourself from my hexes. Then today you look like a human lizard. Why?"

Hermione sat down. There was no way that the she would tell the Defense professor that her thoughts were towards her brother. For some reason, flashes of his emotions leaked into her mind. One emotion was prevalent. The potions master did not trust his sister. And her dreams as she slept! Flashes of her potions master taking her, professing his love and ownership of her, possessively telling her she was his and his alone. And her longing towards him. She was uncertain, but she was sure that he was sensing her emotions as well.

"I'm not sure Professor Snape. It is NEWT year, and I have been worried." Hermione nervously replied.

"Yes." Sara replied silkily. "There is that."

Sara wrote out a note ProfessorMcGonagall**,** explaining that she had kept Miss. Granger after class. She slid the note to the Gryffindor.

"Next week, Miss. Granger, the hexes go from interesting to quite painful. It would do you well to focus and not be distracted. Come to my office after dinner tonight. Seven PM. Your research on me dictates me to award a specific charm just for you. You do your potions master justice with your research skills. From what little I know of him, I know that he is not very trusting."

Sara smiled back, placing Miss. Granger off guard. At least she was right of her suspicions.

Sara flicked her wand and opened the door. "Do not be late!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the middle of his third year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class Severus felt Hermione's apprehension and distress. He snarled at the class to continue on, focusing on his bonded. She was not in danger. He would have to see her soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Defense classroom after dinner

Hermione arrived at her Defense classroom and knocked.

"Come in Miss. Granger!"

Sara changed the room to a dueling platform.

"Time to begin Miss. Granger." Sara stated.

She approached the student and wrapped her arms around her, controlling Hermione's wand movement.

Sara whispered in her ear. "This is what you need to do. This charm will project a caster's spell back onto one self. Even Avada Kadavra!"

They practiced for a while. Sara was impressed. Hermione was a quick study. The complicated wand movements were mastered in short time.

Hermione was frustrated. She was always successful at learning charms and spells.

"The shield charm that I have taught you has to be incanted silently." Sara replied silkily, wand loose in her hand.

Hermione started to protest. "Professor, I can't do silent magic!"

"Well Miss. Granger, that is unfortunate for you." Sara smiled coldly. "We are twenty paces away from one another. The required spacing of a proper duel in polite society. For every hex I am successful at hitting you, I step one pace forward. If I reach you, it means you have failed!"

Sara removed her outer robes, revealing a one piece body suit.

"Remove your outer robes Miss. Granger. They may impede you in our little dueling contest!"

Sara placed herself in a duelist stance.

"Where is that vaunted Gryffindor courage I hear everyone spouting about? You are supposed to be the brightest witch of your age! Afraid of failure young witch?" Sara called out

Hermione growled out in anger at Professor Snape's biting words, not noticing her saying the color change hex making her a purple colored reptilian looking witch.

"So I move one pace forward, Miss. Granger." Sara lazily called out. "Your turn now! Imagine a chance to have me appear different tomorrow morning as any hex you use against me will not wear off for twelve hours. Such bragging rights you would have. I'll even show up for breakfast at the Great Hall!" She goaded the student.

Hermione shouted out in anger "Incarcerous!" Sending the binding spell out.

Professor Snape did not even bother to cast a shielding charm as she easily side stepped the hex.

"What were my words in class today? Too slow Miss. Granger!" Sara hissed as she shouted "Tarantallegra!" Making Hermione's legs jitter out of control.

Hermione fell to the floor helpless. She heard her professor call out "Finite Incantatem!" Her legs stopped their movement. She glared back at her professor who was looking with her at contempt.

"Miss. Granger, I have given you a tool to use against me!" Sara stepped forward and laughed out darkly.

"I really thought you were worthy of such a reward. Maybe I was mistaken. And so I step closer! Focus and look inward!"

Soon Sara was five paces away.

Hermione was seething. The professor's contempt made her angry. She grasped her wand in frustration. She was going to fail. She suddenly felt something deep within her. A pooling of magic that she had never felt before.

Hermione silently incanted the new shield charm, pointing her wand at her professor as Professor Snape sent another color changing spell her way.

Professor Snape's skin turned black.

"Very good Miss. Granger!" Sara stated approvingly. She walked over and shook Hermione's hand, extending the proper etiquette for acknowledging defeat in a friendly duel. After all, with her shield up, it would do no good to continue.

Hermione looked dumbfounded, realizing she had won.

"Miss. Granger! You need to promise me that you will not share this charm! It is intended for you alone. Yes even from Harry Potter."

Hermione started to protest and her professor held her hand up, silencing the student.

Sara called out "Sassy!"

Sassy the house elf immediately appeared, wearing the towel with the Prince crest. House elves could breach any ward to get to their Master when called.

Sara scratched the back of the elf's ear lovingly.

"Sassy, please get us some sandwiches, rare roast beef. Also, sweet white wine. Miss. Granger needs to recover the magic she has expended tonight. Go to the kitchen. I am sure they will be receptive and who knows, maybe you will find a friend." Sara knew that the elf had suffered from years of loneliness from the years of serving no Master before her arrival.

Hermione hesitantly called out. "Seek Dobby out. He'll help you!"

Sassy nodded toward the student and disappeared.

Sara quickly put her defense classroom back to rights and motioned for Hermione to follow her into her chambers.

As they entered Hermione saw Hades.

"Mistress! Your color does not enhance your looks!" Hades laughed at his Mistress's state.

"Yes, Hades. I have a guest so silence your callous remarks for later." Sara darkly addressed her familiar.

"Miss. Granger." Hades looked toward her. "You are very fortunate. Not many are successful against her! I can only name a few in the years I have been bonded to her….."

Sara glared at her familiar, effectively shutting him up.

Sara walked over to her familiar and kissed hiss beak. "Bird, you are the bane of me!" She lovingly scratched his feathers.

Hermione was amazed at the change in her dark defense professor. Maybe she wasn't a Death Eater after all.

Sassy appeared with the sandwiches and wine and placed them at the table. "Bushy hair was right! Dobby was most helpful!" she squeaked.

Sara looked fondly at the elf. "And how fair the guest at my home, Sassy?"

"Theys miss you and theys look forward to your return!" Sassy squeaked in reply.

"Sassy, if you are not needed at my home, then visit the elves here. You can make a few friends."

Sassy blushed as she realized her Mistress hint. "Many thanks!" The elf disappeared with a plop.

Sara gestured to Hermione to sit down and eat. "Make sure you drink a glass of wine Miss. Granger! I am sure the exhaustion of tonight is settling in. It will help you to recover."

Hermione suddenly realized that she was desperately hungry and thirsty. She grabbed a sandwich.

Sara observed the witch as she ate. This witch was powerful, and she did not realize it. And her bond with her brother! Sara wondered if Hermione even realized it. Sara had not felt a power emanating from one in many years, and only from dark wizards and witches.

Sara spoke up. "Hermione, you are an intelligent witch. Tell me why I forbade you of telling this shield to your friends."

"Silent magic!" Hermione replied. "Not everyone can do it. I am surprised that I can!"

"Yes Miss. Granger, you are correct! Mr.'s Potter and Weasley do not have that power! Also, my brother Severus Snape."

"This shield was created by the darkest of wizards for their own protection. I defeated them and this shield spell was lost for centuries!" Hermione noticed the pain in her professor's eyes.

"Miss. Granger, if you used this shield all the time, you will draw the attention of the Dark Lord that you do not need! Only use it if you truly feel that you are in danger!" Sara told her student.

Hermione finished her wine and the sandwiches.

Sara stood up and escorted the witch to the door. "Tell no one of this shield Miss. Granger. You may tell everyone that my state was caused by you. You earned it! Practice your silent magic in private. It may be something that will save your life in the future."

She opened the door and found her brother standing on the other side.

"Ah, Professor Snape! An unexpected surprise!" Sara replied as she noticed the visitor at her door.

Sara ushered her student out as she motioned her brother inside.

A/N Severus at his sister's door? What is he up to?


	25. Chapter 25 Getting To Know You

JK owns the Harry Potter world. I make no money from this story

A/N After Hermione left the muggle birth announcements; Severus has begun to wonder about his missing memories of his sister. Then Hades pays a visit. He decides to approach his sister, hoping for an answer and accomplishing the Headmaster's request of his getting his sister to open up enough to reveal her intentions.

Chapter 25 Getting To Know You

Ah, Professor Snape! An unexpected surprise!" Sara replied as she noticed the visitor at her door.

Sara ushered her student out as she motioned her brother inside.

&&&&&&&&

Severus masked his surprise at seeing Hermione in the company of his sister and the fact that the color of his sister had changed. He stepped aside as the student passed him, her route indicating that she was on her way to Gryffindor tower.

Sara showed her brother to her study. "Feel free to look around. I advise not to touch any of the books though. They are heavily protected, for good reason."

She walked over to her liquor cabinet and called out "What's your danger, Professor?" Keeping to his request of how to address him for now. She was unsure of the purpose of her brother's visit. After all, they had barely spoken to one another, and when they did, it was not civil at all. She decided to try the civil route.

"Fire Whiskey if you have it." Severus absent mindedly replied as looked over the titles on her tomes.

Gods! Every title of these was only rumored to be of existence. He had found reference to some them in some of his other books, but research lead that they did not exist. They were books on darkest aspects of the Dark Arts. If Voldemort had such access to them? He shuddered on what the Dark Lord could do. He immediately understood while they were heavily warded.

Sara brought two large tumblers and smirked as she noticed that her brother was holding his wand down in one hand as he accepted the drink with the other.

She indicated for him to sit down as she dramatically withdrew her wand and set it far out of immediate reach. Not that she needed it though.

Severus recognized the silent truce as he set his wand next to hers and sat down as well. He knew of her ability to perform wandless magic and appreciated the peace offering.

"So Professor Snape, what brings you up from the world of Potions to my humble adobe of Defense?" Sara asked, cold eyes glittering with curiosity.

&&&&&&&&

Earlier in the evening

Professor Snape snarled at the students attending his detention to store the cauldrons that they cleaned up. The first year's cauldrons were always a challenge, and he piled them up. Students scrambled for the door, thankful to be out of his presence.

He unwarded the entrance to his chambers and removed his outer robes and stored them into the wardrobe. He glanced at his liquor cabinet undecided if he wanted a drink. He decided to bypass it as the day really had not been that bad.

Severus decided that he would do a little light reading for a while before retiring to his bed chambers. He entered his study and immediately withdrew his wand and froze as he noticed a dark shape perched on the back of one of his chairs.

"Professor Severus Snape, you can put your stick away as I am no threat." Hades smoothly replied to the still form of the professor.

Severus tucked his wand back into his robes, unfazed. "Excuse me for a moment Hades. I suddenly feel the need for a drink." He turned around and headed for his liquor cabinet as he heard Hades chuckle.

Hades thought that the wizard handled unexpected situations quite well.

Severus came back into his room, swirling a glass of cognac. He noticed that Hades had left the chair and was pursuing the muggle birth announcements on his desk.

"By all means, make yourself at home!" Severus drily replied.

Hades eyed the wizard. "So, you admit you are related?"

He sat down and glowered at the bird. "Yes Hades, those documents make it very plain that it is true. Why are you here anyway? By the clicking of your beak last time, I felt that I was not top in the "Wizards to Visit" list."

"Wizard! I did promise to visit you, and I am a bird of my word." Hades flew and landed onto the wizard's lap, sharp talons pressing slightly down on a particular bit of anatomy.

Hades noticed the discomfort of his Mistress' brother. "You know I hate disrespect towards my Mistress." Hades pulled his talons slightly away from the wizard's bits. "Just a friendly reminder to keep the conversation respectful."

Severus was fuming and trying not to project it. How did the bloody bird breach his wards?

"Professor Severus Snape, I have already told you that I am slightly bound to you, due to the blood. Your wards are quite formidable. Though it would take my Mistress about two minutes to break them, no amount of wards can keep me from any destination I wish to be." Hades looked up to him.

"Your question to me was why is my Mistress so fascinated by death? The answer is because she cannot die. Do not look at me like that Professor Severus Snape!"

Seeing the look of disbelief on the wizard's face, Hades continued

"I told everyone that on Samheim she will be five hundred years old. It is true as she is bounded by her benefactor. As long as he exists, she cannot die, as she is bonded to him. And she longs for death like longing for an unobtainable lover, or someone who is bonded to someone that they think would only be obtainable only by bond and not by choice."

Hades looked at the Potions Professor knowingly.

Damn! The bird knew of his Bonded?

"I know that you have been planning to kill my Mistress Professor Severus Snape. The only true reason I am here is to give you a bit of advice. No massive disfigurement and no death related to the intestines or "Gut Shot". She would be extremely pissed and that would not bode well for you!"

Severus eyes narrowed as he asked bitingly "And what is her goal Hades? She has not tried to garner my trust at all! If anything, her actions force me to distrust her. Why am I alive at this point in time?!" Severus growled in frustration.

Hades suddenly felt sorry for the wizard as he was just a pawn in the end game.

"Professor Severus Snape, you could always ask her!" Hades leapt off the professor's lap, garnering a grimace of pain from the professor as he flew into the air and towards the dungeon wall.

Severus sat stunned as he watched the bird fly into the wall and disappear.

He finished his cognac and pulled the time piece from his pocket. Close to curfew. The damned bird left so many questions unanswered. He suddenly decided a visit to his sister was in order. He gathered up the muggle birth announcements and made his way towards the Defense classroom.

Back to the present……………

"So Professor Snape, what brings you up from the world of Potions to my humble adobe of Defense?" Sara asked, cold eyes glittering with curiosity.

"First I must ask why was Miss. Granger her tonight? Is it the reason you are a different color?"

Sara growled at her brother. "It seems that she is under some kind of pressure Professor Snape. Today was the first day that she could not avoid my hex in class. It was remedial training and nothing more."

Sara sipped her fire whisky. "Surely this is not the only reason why you are here?"

"No, Sara it is not." He pulled the muggle news birth announcements out of his robe and handed them to her. She was surprised at the first name reference to her.

"You wish to know the past?" Sara asked. "And why I remember and you do not?"

Severus silently nodded.

"Are you free of the tediousness of patrol for the next two nights?" Sara asked.

"Yes Sara, I am." Replied Severus. He hated addressing her at all, but damn it, he had his own means to accomplish.

"Professor Snape, I have been given clearance to be rid of this school and duties for the next 48 hours. If we can talk civilly about this…" Sara shoved her left sleeve up, revealing the Dark Mark. "Then I will tell you as much of the past as I can."

Sara walked to the door, opening it and ending the conversation. "Only not here. The portraits seem to gossip. Some things have not changed at all since I last attended this illustrious school!"

Severus drank down the rest of the fire whiskey and handed the empty glass to his sister.

"Professor Snape, I will meet you at the gates in twenty minutes. Enough time for you to clear your disappearance from the school with the Headmaster. I will wait no longer than that. She let her brother out of her chambers.

******Bootstray, Slightly! I am arriving with my brother! Wear your assassin suit and meet me in the grand hall******

Bootstray sent ******Sara! Is your brother that much of a danger? ******

*****He is dangerous in his own way, but not to me at this time. No, because my brother's arrival with me warrants a mission*****

Slightly asked ***** What tools do we need on hand? ***** veiling the request of what weapons they should have upon them.

*****Mission Type 3A*****

She felt her wizards shock though the bond. 3A was no recon available, status and probabilities unknown, proceed with extreme caution. The Master Assassin never sent her brothers on that type of mission as if client could not provide accurate information and details, the master turned down the client.

Sara waited at the gates, looking at her time piece. She noticed her brother approach her wearing a black traveling cloak.

"Ah, freed from your master?" Sara asked lightly

"At least one of them for now." Severus growled at her.

She placed her arm around his, twisting her body, feeling the discomfort of apparition as they appeared at her manor gates.

"Prince Manor." Sara softly stated as she walked through the gates, her brother following her.

Soon they entered the Grand Hall and was greeted by Bootstray, Slightly and Sassy.

"Bootstray, Slightly. This is Porfessor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She introduced her brother.

The wizards walked up and shook Severus hand.

*****Sara, I can thank the Gods that you do not have his nose! ***** Bootstray sent out.

Severus observed the wizards. They were dressed in some sort of a combat suit. Muggle and magical weapons were attached to a strange harness that clipped around their body. They looked very formidable.

Sara turned to her brother. "I need two Death Eaters brought to me. One of the Inner Circle and one relatively new to the Outer Circle. I need them for the conversation that you promised to discuss. I promise I will return them relatively unharmed and unaware of our identity."

*****Wizards, act like the assassins that you are. Big, bad, and no nonsense. I need to impress someone!*****

Bootstray loomed over Severus and said in the darkest voice he could achieve. "Professor Snape, we need the names of our marks to perform the mission that our master requires of us."

Severus thought for a moment. This could get Sara to reveal more of her plans to him, with little danger to himself.

"Walden MacNair, member of the Inner Circle." Severus slowly replied. He was really tired of the wizard bragging of torture and was willing to see how he handled on his own. "He works in the Ministry as an executioner for dangerous creatures."

"As far as the Outer Circle Eric Munch. He is a watch wizard at the Ministry."

Severus turned to Sara. "What purpose do you see in this Sara?"

"All will be revealed in time, Severus." She answered deciding to address him by first name.

"Wizards, approach me!" Sara coldly stated

The two wizards approached her. She conjured up a table and began removing weapons off the wizards. Severus thought that she was doing a check. She removed explosives, and hand grenades from the wizards. "I want them alive, not blown up!"

Severus was shocked as she reached down and forcefully grasped the wizards willie. She tapped the protective cup.

"Bootstray, it seems you have gone down two cup sizes." Sara stated flirtingly.

"I assure you Master, if anything, it has increased by two. Care to physically confirm Master?" Bootstary asked, smirking at his master.

"Hmmm, maybe later." Severus noticed his sister blush.

"Brothers! Do you understand your mission?" Sara asked.

The wizards immediately kneeled and took her hand. "Our knives are yours!" Kissing her hand, they rose and exited the Manor.

Sara turned to her house elf. "Do you remember my brother Sassy?"

Sassy danced. "Oh yes Mistress! Sassy remember young Master Severus! I's cried and cried after old mistress disowned Miss Eillen!" The house elf grabbed Severus hand and pressed her cheek upon it.

Severus remembered that day and softly told the elf "I am not that young anymore Sassy."

"No you are not Master Severus! But I's still remember!" The house elf squeaked.

"Sassy, a light snack in the library while we await the return of Bootstray and Slightly."

"With pleasure Mistress!" Sara disappeared with a plop.

Sara led her brother to her library. She poured them both a large portion of fire whisky. She motioned her brother to sit down and handed him the large tumbler.

She sat down and looked to her brother.

"What all do you want to know, Severus? Sara asked.

"Everything you can tell me." He replied.

A/N I wonder what Sara needs with the Death Eaters. We find out next chapter. Also, some of the gaps of Severus missing memmory gets filled in.


	26. Chapter 26 Getting To Know You Part II

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. This is Fanfiction That I Make No Money From

****WARNING: Violence of an extreme nature. Parents, you have been warned.*****

Sara has sent her wizards out to capture a couple of Death Eaters. I wonder what her purpose is for that. Meanwhile she fills her brother in on some portions of his missing memories of her. Severus turns the tables on her, getting unexpected consequences.

Chapter 26 Getting To Know You Part II

"So, everything?" Sara mused. "Until recently Severus, I was like you. I had no knowledge of any siblings at all. I remember the beatings that Mum and I endured under my father for years. It was one day in summer. I was seven years old. Mum woke me out of bed and had me dressed. She had dark bruising all over her face. I remembered feeling very frightened. As we walked passed I saw two bodies on the floor. They looked like our parents." Sara sipped at her whiskey. "I looked to her, and she just hugged me tighter as we left our house on Spinner's End."

"We went to our grandparents, but they refused as they had disowned their daughter 7 years before."

Severus looked thoughtful. "I remember that day well, as I was ten. I never understood why."

Sara looked over to him "Our Mum had me. She went to get support from her mother. Lady Prince placed an ultimatum on her daughter to leave our muggle-born father. She refused. The beatings got worse and worse for us after Father found out Mum went to her family for help."

She continued.

"Anyway life goes on. A wizard becomes a member of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters at the young age of 17. He happily joins in on all of the rape and destruction action. After all power is grand! The wizard comes home and found his parents dead, apparent murder-suicide. He curses his Father, mourns for his Mother. He throws more of himself into the cause, opening himself to only one wizard: The Dark Lord."

Sara arose and went to her desk and picked up a muggle folder. She opened it and pulled out a picture of him talking to the Dark Lord alone two days ago. She placed the photo on the table and handed her brother the file.

"Almost three years pass and this wizard is now a member of the Inner Circle, privy to all information on all the acts of nastiness the Dark Lord plans. The wizard has no emotion and enjoys the fear that he holds over people. He doesn't even have to torture them anymore. Just walking over to a child, picking it up and looking at the brat's parents with a knowing eye and dropping the child on the ground, feeling fear emanating from the parents was true power! Torture and rape started to bore the wizard. And never any remorse from the wizard. Always cold and brutal."

Sara smirked and asked her brother. "How am I doing, brother?"

Severus placed the file down with a disturbed look on his face. She knew everything about him. All of his victims. All of his acts. Everything lay out bare in that folder.

"You're not telling me anything new!" Looking up from the folder, glaring at her.

"Okay, will pause on that note. I understand the reluctance you have on the murder of Lilly Potter. Let us just say, that you were bound to the headmaster and has been his slave and spy ever since."

"I pretty much led the life you have Severus, only I charge for my services and serve no one. You think that file you have in your hand is heinous, my misdeeds fill up a book. Maybe I'll show it to you sometime."

Sara sat back down and grabbed up her glass, taking another sip. "So, for the last twenty years I have been killing for profit, and when not busy doing that, my benefactor escorting me back in time to do schooling. Not for my benefit of course, but for his own. He also escorted me back to various wars, fights, murders, and anything else for training. It took him 500 years but he did it. He forged his tool Severus. That tool being me. I only realized it when he came up to me with an electric blue potion saying that it was time that my memories were returned to me."

She looked at him sadly. "Here is what I can tell you. You were ten when I was born. Every time you came back for the summer from Hogwarts, Father would beat all of us in earnest. It always seemed that he was making up for you unavailability throughout the year. You did what you could, but of course it could never be enough. Summer of your seventh year you came home and found Mum on the floor while Father had me in his arms, me kicking and screaming wildly, slowly walking toward the lit fireplace. Somehow you broke us up and Avada'd him."

"When you helped Mum up, she noticed the look of joy in your eye on killing Father. You then pulled up your arm and proudly announced your allegiance to the Dark Lord and told her that the Dark Lord's plans would prevent our situation from ever happening. Mum said a charm and you fell to the floor. She was horrified at your revelation. She told me to pack up, and when I came back in Mum had transfigured something into her body, used her wand to cast Avada Kedavra on Father's body and dropped her wand next to the copy. We walked out the door, never to return. Obviously, she altered our memories, removing all knowledge of each other. Mum was brilliant at charms after all."

"I killed Father and Mum is still alive?" Severus eyes grew wide at the revelation.

Sara sighed. Her revealed memories showed that Severus truly loved his mother with all his heart. And he had loved her as well, and fought his father bravely, forcing Father to focus on him instead, saving Sara from quite a few beatings. Facts that would truly shock all of the wizards and witches that associated with her brother today.

She placed her hand in his, gratified that he did not pull away.

"You have to understand Severus. Mum had no wand and was fearful of the fact that if the Dark Lord knew of my existence, he would recruit me. That was her biggest fear. Magic is powerful within our line. After all, you have fooled the Dark Lord on your allegiance for many years. Lesser wizards would have been long dead!"

Sara looked to him. "So Mum called in a few favors for my protection, basically damning me. She tried to call them back, but by time she realized what she truly had done, it was too late as my benefactor would not release me. She died from depression two years later. She lost the will to live."

Severus lept up from his chair "Take me to her true grave! Prove it to me!"

Sara stood up as well. "I'm sorry Severus; I am currently banned from her resting place. Maybe after all this plays out I can……"

"Lies!" Severus shouted. "All lies! It was foolish for me to trust you to tell the truth!"

Severus pointed his wand and shouted "Legilimens!" Trying to force him into her mind. She easily pushed him away before he could enter.

Just then, Bootstray and Slightly appeared with two unconscious bodies in the Library. They immediately felt their Master's distress and pointed their wands at their Master's brother, dropping the bodies on the ground.

*****Sara! What is going on here?! *** **Bootstray called out along the bond upset at her distress.

"Wizards, do nothing!" Sara shouted coldly.

Bootstray and Slightly lowered their wands, glaring at the wizard.

She advanced on her brother, grabbing his robes and pulled him to her, twisting her body and apparating out of the Manor, leaving behind a confused Bootstray and Slightly.

They felt her anger toward her brother through their bond.

Slightly turned to Bootstray, shrugging his shoulders and asked "What about these, mate?"

Bootstray picked up an unconscious form and slung the body over his shoulder. "Been a while since I water-boarded. May as well get some practice in before Sara returns to us. Hopefully, she'll leave him in one piece.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon a Severus felt the ground under his boots, he forcefully pushed off from Sara, and increased the distance from her. He twirled around, pointing his wand at his sister.

Sara picked herself off the ground and started "Brother, we do not need to do this; the proof is our mother's original grave over…."

"Imperio!" Severed silently intoned. She felt the unforgivable, and her brother imposing his will upon her. He had caught her off-guard and she was completely within his control. Damn, he could do silent magic!

She resisted mentally as she dragged her steps. She knew that he was a powerful wizard, and she now knew why her probabilities charm should both their survival rate at zero if Sara could die. It was because if they would fight on fair terms, they would take each other out.

Soon she was standing before him. Still resisting internally, she managed to break free long enough to glare at him, before he imposed his will on her once more.

"So, the great Dark Arts master underestimates. If this would be the results of taking your defense classes, there are going to be a lot of dead students shortly." He walked around her menacingly.

"While I called you a monster before, you have not seen me when I decide not to hold back. It has been some time, and I find myself not wanting to fight the beast tonight."

"Tell me your plans! Why are you here?"

She finally threw him out of her mind, but he immediately bound her. He pulled out a pair of manacles and they automatically tightened so that she could not slip out of them.

"Charmed!" He sneered at her "Your magic is useless, as these prevent you from using it."

"I've changed my mind Sara! I really do not care why you are here now. I think I'll kill you. That way you are out of the equation and I am much safer from the Dark Lord finding out where my loyalties truly lie. I do so hate it when someone holds something over me." He tapped his wand to his chin. "What to do first? Oh yes, how did you put it? A good old fashioned arse kicking?"

He drew back, hitting her squarely on the jaw, breaking it as Sara toppled onto the ground. She fought to stay conscious. "Is that all you have brother? You hit like a witch! A very weak witch at that!" She spit blood upon his boot.

Severus began to kick her body in earnest, enjoying the feel of his boot connecting to her body. He did miss the moaning he normally got when he beat his victims, but was satisfied all the same.

He stopped when he noticed that she had lost consciousness. He pulled her out of her outer robes, leaving only her long sleeved shirt and trousers on.

"Reinvervate!"

Sara came to and glared at him. "You call that an arse kicking? A five year old could do better!"

Her brother chuckled evilly "I assure you dear sister you will not be thinking that before too long."

He changed her shirt from black to white. "I do love to see how blood shows up so brightly through white clothing. It is truly beautiful!"

He pulled out a wicked looking knife with serrated edges. "A gift from the Dark Lord himself, charmed to increase the pain one experiences when it enters the body. I've never experienced it, so you will have to tell me."

She involuntarily grunted out each time he plunged the knife into her, expertly missing the critical areas which would instantly kill her.

"Ah a reaction finally! I was wondering if I would get one. Have I improved up beyond a five year old?" Severus asked as he plunged his knife deep into her abdomen, twisting it roughly, bringing some of her intestines out, and spilling across her gut.

Severus moved until he could look directly into her eyes. "Sorry, I forgot Hades told me not to do that to you." Chuckling. He was caught up fully in the bloodlust, long denied.

Sara groaned, wounds affecting her. She was human after all, and the violence to her body was taking its toll. Though her magic was bound, it was still keeping her alive.

"Your knife play is weak, brother! You graduate to a 6 year old. You should have listened to Hades. You are going to regret it!" Sara replied back, her words lacking the bite that it once had.

"Hmm, where is that bite that your words once held?" He grabbed her shirt bringing her head up and slammed it into the pavement a few time, hearing the satisfying crunch of her skull breaking.

Sara lost consciousness.

Severus placed his finger upon her neck. Still alive.

"Reinervate!"

Sara slowly came to as she noticed her brother looked to her, contemplating his next move.

Sara was feeling lightheaded. She recognized the feeling that her death was approaching.

She muttered "I was foolish to trust you…."

"Yes, you were. Your file should have told you that."

Severus silently congratulated himself. He had come up with this plan as he walked to her chambers. He took advantage of the situation. Besides, he did not remember her at all, making her death meaningless to him. If anything, he exterminated a threat.

Sara wheezed, blood spilling from her mouth. "You forgot one thing, Brother!" she whispered out.

He leaned closer to her so that he could hear her.

"You forgot about your Bonded…." Sara struggled to breathe.

She heard his feral growl as he plunged the knife within her heart and she knew no more.

Severus dug through his sister's robe and pulled out her wand. He also removed the manacles. No sense leaving the unexplainable to the muggle police.

He turned and walked away from his sister's dead, mutilated body. He suddenly leaned against a headstone, heaving out the contents of his stomach out onto the grave, experiencing the strongest sense of loathing and repulsion.

Severus shakily stood up and apparated back to the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at Hogwart's

Head Girl Hermione Granger lurched from her bed and into her bath chamber, stomach heaving. She emptied out the contents and slid to the floor, body shaking.

Gods! The dream she had. So graphic! And her enjoyment of performing those heinous acts against her defense professor!

She began to cry, feeling her soul rip apart. She felt a slight darkness settle in.

She suddenly realized that she did not perform those acts, but she had shared them from the strange bond she had with her potions professor.

Professor Snape had tortured and killed his sister!

Hermionie curled herself into a ball and fell fitfully asleep thinking that she had truly misjudged the dark wizard. Her last thought was that she was going straight to the headmaster tomorrow after breakfast and spill everything.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara came back to awareness and snagged her robes and put them on. She shakily stood up and noticed DEATH's presence.

"You must admit Sara, your brother has passion." DEATH intoned.

"Well yes DEATH! There is that! Maybe I was wrong in assigning my brother's name to the serpent part of the prophecy. I have never opened myself to anyone before. Look, this is what I get! There is no way that I will do that again!"

DEATH chuckled. "Will you be consoled Sara, if deep down, your brother was irritated at you remarks?"

Sara sighed. "Only a little. Make yourself useful, oh Specter! Please place me in my chambers so I can be attended to! I do have an obligation at breakfast in the Great Hall this morning."

She grabbed DEATH's arm. "The look on my brother's face will be priceless!" They faded away, leaving the pools of Sara's blood behind.

&&&&&&&&&

Prince Manor

Bootstray and Slightly had just given the Death Eaters a break in water-boarding when Hades appeared.

"Go to Sara's chamber! You need to attend her!"

They ran and flung opened the door, noticing a very pale looking witch in her bed, shirt stained crimson with blood.

"Bastard!" Bootstray shouted. "I will kill him myself, prophecy be damned!" He rushed to her side as Slightly saw the potions laid out on her bed table.

"No, Bootstray, you will not!" Sara replied. "He needed to find out that I cannot die, and now he has!"

She looked to the angry wizard. "You know that this is merely an inconvenience to me, Bootstray." She softly stated.

Bootstray sighed as he stripped Sara's clothes from her, leaving her naked.

"Yes Sara, I know. But I was hoping to see you naked in a very different scenario." He replied, emotion in his voice.

Sara did not have the power within her to maintain her glamour, revealing her battered body, old scars and all.

Slightly grabbed up two phials of blood replenisher and helped her drink it down as Bootstray placed his wand over her body, healing the angry stab wounds all over her body.

"We must hurry! A young witch's innocent soul depends upon me walking into that Great Hall in one hour! Heal my broken bones Bootstray! If I pass out, and most likely I will, I must be in a shape to walk that hall with no apparent injuries!" Sara gasped out, pain in her voice.

"Why, Sara? These injuries require at least three days to heal!" Bootstray asked.

Sara began to lose consciousness. ""She is the Lone Lioness!"

The two wizards looked to one another.

Slightly grabbed up the healing balm and began to apply it to her body as Bootstray concentrated on Sara's internal injuries.

Slightly looked to his best mate and asked "Bootstray, you love her?"

Bootstray finished his administrations, examining the healed scars. "I do Slightly. I know that she cannot acknowledge it, but Gods help me I do!"

Slightly healed the damage to the back of her head. Fortunately the damage was not bad enough to leave a bald spot.

Slightly looked to his friend. "I hope you will not be disappointed. You have never been in love before."

Bootstray smiled "I won't." He pointed his wand to Sara's body and whispered "Reinervate!"

Slightly helped her down a pepper up potion.

Sara groggily came to as Bootstray escorted her into the bath chambers. He quickly washed the caked blood from her body and held out a towel as she stepped out.

"Sara, you have about 15 minutes! We will leave you to what you must do. What of the Death Eaters below?" Bootstray asked.

"Keep them there. After all, my dear brother promised to talk about the Mark. The majiks will force him to come back here. You must promise to be civil, Bootstray!"

"I will, though I do not like it!" Bootstray growled as he left Sara to get prepared.

Sara stretched out and then doubled over in pain. She slowly straightened out and dressed. "Do I look most formidable Hades?" She asked

"Keep it short Mistress! You look like death warmed over!" Hades replied. He nudged over a phial of pepper up. "Keep it handy Mistress!"

Sara twisted her body, apparating, feeling her manors wards let her pass through.

&&&&&&&&&&&

At Hogwart's Great Hall………….

Albus was disturbed at his potion master. He felt the lingering of blood lust emanating from the wizard. He knew he was meeting his sister. He watched the potion master attack his breakfast with gusto.

The Great Hall doors was flung open, Defense Professor Sara Snape walking forcefully through, her skin color completely black.

Severus looked up and slightly jumped from his seat as he noticed his sister glaring at him.

Sara stopped at the Gryffindor table, shadow looming over the Head Girl. And Mr. Potter.

"Miss. Granger……" Sara spoke.

A/N Wow, Severus did not get what he wanted! Wonder what kind of retaliation Sara plans. And what of Hermione's soul?


	27. Chapter 27 Getting To Know You Part III

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. This is Fanfiction That I Make No Money From

AN Sara shows up. Severus is shocked.

Chapter 27 Getting To Know You Part 3

Hermione sluggishly woke up, feeling absolutely horrid and stumbled into her bath chambers to take a shower. She leaned into the stream of water, enjoying the warm droplets of water falling upon her body. She closed her eyes and was instantly thrown back into her memory of her Dream/Bond or whatever it was.

It was so real. It was like she was the one doing those acts. And the blood on her hands as she was plunging the knife. The joy and the blood lust committing the stabbings, enjoying the smell of blood, watching it soak through the professor's shirt. She shuddered, trying to steer her thoughts away.

And hearing the entire conversation between her professors. Professor Snape's sister certainly wasn't going down quietly, bound as she was. It was then her view of the defense professor went from just using her to learn to a true respect.

Still, her respect did not matter now. If what she saw was true, then Professor Snape was undeniably dead. Looks like the curse on the Defense position did not last a full year as usual.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She walked over to the mirror and looked at the face staring back at her. She did not look good at all, black rings around her eyes and a hollow look. Thank the Gods for Sunday. She was going to eat breakfast, talk to the Headmaster and stay in her room for the rest of the day. Hopefully, Monday will find herself in better spirits. Hermione snorted to herself. Who was she fooling? After watching/doing/feeling the acts to her defense professor, she was never going to be the same.

Hermione got dressed, absent-mindedly tying her tie. She knew that she had lost something within her. It was one thing to hear about someone being tortured. But to see it, experience it! She sniffled, and dabbed at a tear that slowly slid down her check with the sleeve of her jumper.

She jumped at the loud knock on her door. She grabbed her wand and pointed it to the door, opening it. There in the doorway stood Harry. She sniffled, wiping tears silently away with her jumper.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as her wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight noticing her distress. "Please, don't let Ron's actions get to you. Time has passed and I thought you were over it."

That caused Hermione to cry more. "It's not that Harry! Something happened last night and I feel that it has broken me!"

Harry grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. "Please tell me Hermione! Talking about it will help you! I want to help you!" He pleaded. He had never seen his friend like this. She was the strong one, the one who calmed him down with logic when he wanted to act rashly.

"I need to tell someone. Promise me that you won't push me away or think I'm crazy." Looking up to him, desperation in her eyes.

"Hermione, I would never, ever think that of you." He guided Hermione to her bed and helped her sat down and sat down beside her, waiting for her to talk.

And tell him she did. Her suspicion of being connected to the potions master, and every detail of the torture, mutilation and death of the defense professor. She kept the word she made about not revealing the link that the two professors were related. She had given her word, even if it was to a monster.

Harry stood up clutching his fist. It was just like the lead up to the Department of Mysteries.

Harry spoke slowly, anger in his voice "I do not know what the git's plan is and why he is playing with you! We need to talk to the Headmaster. He can sort this out, I'm sure."

"That's Professor Snape, Harry." Hermione absentmindedly replied.

Harry grinned. "See Hermione! Even in pain and distress you correct me! So, I think it is safe to say you are not crazy."

Hermione gave Harry a half hearted smile.

"Hermione, let's skip breakfast and go to the Headmaster." Harry urged her.

She stood up. "No Harry, I need to go to the Great Hall and see him. I think I'll have a better feel of weather this is just a dream or truth if I do."

Harry grabbed her hand "I'll go with you!"

"No Harry! What about Ginny?"

"Hermione, I took your advice and I confessed everything to her." A dreamy smile appeared on Harry's face. "Besides her sleep in day is Sunday. She never makes breakfast on this day."

Hermione genuinely smiled at her friend. She was happy that he was able to work through his fears. "Let's go to breakfast then!"

They entered the Great Hall and took their place at the nearly filled Gryffindor table. Most of her fellow students were there, taking advantage of the relaxed atmosphere that the weekends gave.

Hermione and Harry glanced up to the Head Table and observed Professor Snape. He was attending to his breakfast with gusto, not even glaring down as her normally did.

Harry whispered to Hermione "He acts like he hasn't eaten in a week!"

She drily whispered back "I suppose torture and murder takes a lot out of one!"

Harry chuckled at his friend's comment.

Suddenly there was a bang and Defense Professor Sara Snape entered through the Great Hall's entrance door.

All conversation ended. Everyone knew that their Defense Professor always, always entered through the staff entrance. Each student silently prayed that they were not her target. Wait a minute! Was she colored black!? Each student sighed relief as they noticed her glare was pointed towards the Head Table. Thank the gods!

Hermione and Harry was observing their potions professor as he noticed Sara's arrival. They both noticed as he jumped up slightly in his chair with a look of surprise that was quickly masked.

So focused were they on observing the Head Table that they did not notice that the defense professor stood looming above them.

"Miss. Granger!" Sara spoke "May I have a word?"

"Professor Snape!" Hermione jumped up andunabashedly hugged her, body shuddering with relief. "Thank the Gods!..."

Sara calmly extracted the young witch from her and slightly smirked at her. "Well Miss. Granger! I must admit I have not had such a heartfelt welcome in a very long time! However, I am here to make a request of you."

Sara knelt down before her on bended knee, offering up her wand up in the traditional acknowledgement of defeat in dueling.

Sara silently laughed as she heard gasps of shock from the purebloods.

She looked up to the young witch. "I acknowledge my defeat to you! Can you please put me to rights, as I acknowledge that though my skin tone is rather beautiful and probably reflects what most of your peers thinking of me being the darkest of witches, it would be most distracting to the students come Monday."

"It would be my honor Professor Snape." Hermione replied with the proper ending of a formal dueling request. She did not mention that her professor was holding a different wand from the duel. She knew that her potions professor was currently in possession of it.

Hermione pulled out her wand and stated loudly "Finite Incantatum!"

"Many thanks Miss. Granger! I assure you that you will not be so lucky next time!" Sara stood up and headed for the Head Table.

Hermione and Harry noticed the heavy bruising on their professor's face and hands when the spell was released.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered urgently.

"Later!" Hermione hissed back "Watch!"

The Headmaster watched the exchange between the defense professor and the young Gryffindor. He had noticed the pale bruised look of the recently restored professor. He looked to his Potions Master. What on earth had happened between the siblings? He would get an answer later.

Sara sat in her place next to her brother and started to eat from the plate that appeared in front of her. Thankfully it was lightly breaded toast and water. A health replenishing potion appeared as well.

Sara uncapped the phial and drank it, daring her brother to make a remark. Thank the Gods that the house elves were so perceptive! Her brother remained silent, though he eyed her apphrensively.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard from the student body as Hades flew into the hall, clutching a wand and a pair of manacles in his talons. The doors and windows were closed. Where had the bird come from?

Hades flew and dropped the items into his mistress' upheld hand and landed into the breakfast plate of Severus Snape, beak snapping angrily, looking up to him.

"Many thanks for retrieving these items Hades" Sara spoke to her familiar.

Severus pushed back his chair and started to leave.

His sister called back sweetly to him. "Professor Snape, we do have unfinished business! I trust you will attend to it!"

There was no reply as he left the Hall.

Albus addressed his defense professor. "Sara! Whatever has happened to you?"

Sara replied "Do not concern yourself Headmaster! I merely slipped in the shower this morning, nothing more"

Albus replied doubtfully "If you say so Sara. You still have a need to be away until dinner tonight?"

"Yes Headmaster, I do! I promise I will be attending dinner tonight." She held her arm out and Hades flew and settled himself upon it, talons lightly grasping his Mistress' arm. She stood up and exited the Hall via the Staff Entance.

Harry looked to Hermione "I believe you. Did you see that bruising and the pale look! How did she survive?"

Hermione shook her head. She did not understand it either. And her professor fulfilled her vow as students surrounded her, asking excitedly on just how she defeated the Defense professor.

Down in his quarters Severus Snape wondered the same thing, fighting the magics that compelled him to Prince Manor.

AN Sorry to leave it at this. We find out about the captured Death Eaters and their purpose next.


	28. Chapter 28

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. This is Fanfiction That I Make No Money From

A/N We find out Sara's purpose in capturing the Death Eater's and Severus reaction to his resurrected sister. T**orture and sexual descriptions. Parents you have been warned. **Sorry about the long chapter, but I did not want to drag it out with two additional chapters.

Chapter 28 Getting To Know You Part 4

Sara entered her defense classroom, idly looking it over as she unwarded the door leading to her chambers. She held out her arms and allowed Hades in first. She couldn't be certain what her brother was capable of, and what he would do after finding out she was still alive.

"All is clear Mistress!" Hades replied.

"Silly bird! You know perfectly well that I can take care of myself. One slip in how many years, dear one? And I know the reason why. I decided to try a little trust. And that will not happen again. At least my brother and I have one thing in common. Do not ever trust anyone, or you'll be hurt. Unfortunately, in my case it meant being killed." Sara chuckled. "And a lesson learned, well worth my death indeed."

"And what lesson is that Mistress?" Hades asked.

"That I have to keep the plans concerning the prophecy close to me. After last night, I realized that I will never gain my brother's trust. I only trust Bootstray and Slightly." Sara replied.

"Mistress, it was my fault! I felt sorry about him being a pawn and suggested he visit you." Hades pushed his beak to her neck and clicked his beak sadly.

Sara grabbed her familiar up and hugged him, stroking his feathers. "So, you hastened an altercation! It was not the worst of deaths that I have experienced. Now stop being sentimental and remorseful! It does not suit one who is the familiar of DEATH!"

Sara looked at her healing potions. "You know Hades; I think I'll go to Madame Pomphrey. I think I'll turn up the heat a bit on my brother. She will tell the Headmaster of my injuries, as she feels obligated."

She left her familiar and headed to the hospital ward.

Sara entered the hospital ward. "Madame Pomphrey, A word please? I found myself more injured then I originally thought. Can you check me over?"

Madame Pomphrey looked over to her visitor and noticed the dark, slightly faded bruising on Sara's face. "My pleasure Professor Snape! Please have a seat!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus sat in the study of his chambers, lost in thought. He knew that when he left her, his sister was definitely dead. After all, one does not survive a charmed knife plunged deeply into one's heart.

All that drivel that her familiar spouted about not being able to die. He had thought the bird delusional. Apparently the bird spoke the truth.

But his sister was not his main concern as he focused along the bond to Hermione.

Hermione's breakdown when realizing that the acts she felt and in a way participated in had broken her slightly. Oh yes, he knew that taking a life took a bit of one's soul. He had so little of his soul left that he never noticed anymore. He had forgotten the bond that he had when he succumbed to the blood lust. The murder that he committed by his own hands was hers as well, as they were bonded. Damn his sister reminding him before she died!

Everything was moving along so smoothly! He had gained the Gryffindor's trust, allowing her to look beyond what was known. Her respect, and then her love flowing along the bond. Then her realization that he truly was not what he seemed. And oh, her fantasies at night dreaming about him!

The only thing he felt now along the bond was loathing, and one word came to the forefront of their bond. That word was monster.

His lapse for the one time in many years was going to be his undoing. The ancient bond that they shared grows stronger with time, forcing the bonded to come together eventually. He knew that she would fight it now, ensuring both their deaths. For if they did not consummate, both their deaths was insured as one cannot live without another.

He had only ever hoped that he would live long enough to see the Dark Lord's downfall before his death.

All of his actions, all of his vows were driven by that one goal. For Lily.

Severus growled out his frustration. His sister was the saving grace in possible recovery. He had felt Hermione's surge of elation that his sister was alive.

But despite his sister's remarkable appearance, the damage has already been done to his bonded's soul.

And he knew there was no way to remove that.

And the blasted majiks compelling him! His sister could easily kill him now that she knew his distrust. And he could not blame her. And yet he was compelled to go to her.

Severus knew that he would have to go to Prince Manor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara left the hospital ward satisfied that the Headmaster would definitely have a word with her brother. The medi-witch did not want her to leave. Sara showed her all of the half healed puncture marks and the rest of her injuries. The medi-witch was amazed that Sara was standing on her own power.

Fortunately, professors had their own say in treatment. She left with many potions in her in her pockets.

Sara entered her chambers and found that Hades was transformed as a human. She chuckled to herself at the bird's plan. He was trying to find out how her half healed injuries were affecting her.

"Well Hades, what actor do I have the pleasure of meeting today?" Sara innocently asked.

"This actor was a well known famous actor from the 1950's and 60's. His first name was Rock." Replied Hades.

Sara walked over and pulled his trouser band back and took a peep. She could not deny that Hades choice was most assuredly handsome. "Well chosen Hades! This one makes my "To Shag" list.

"You would have to go back in time for that Mistress, and that would be futile as he was gay." Hades laughed.

"Tease!" Sara admonished her familiar. "Remember, I am a witch and a well placed Imperio would make Mr. Rock forget his preference for an hour or two, don't you think?"

Sara started toward her bed chambers. "Hades, I am taking these potions as well a dose of Dreamless Sleep. It should last about 4 hours. If I have any visitors tell them to come back later. If it is my brother, you can tell him these words only: "Fuck Off!"

Hades chuckled "Yes Mistress I will do as you say. A pleasant sleep to you!"

Sara stripped and sat on her bed, not bothering with any sleepwear. She took all of the bitter tasting potions, saving the Dreamless Sleep for last.

She called out along her bond to her brothers *****Bootstray, Slightly! Are you here? *****

*****Yes Sara, when have we ever not been? *****

*****I was afraid that my death would have broken our bond. I will be arriving around 2 pm. If my brother arrives before me, put him in the Library and tell him he can read anything from the third bookcase without fear of injury. Do not tell him what time I will arrive. And Bootstray, be civil! No hexing!*****

*****Bootstray is very angry Sara. Are you sure? Just one hex please? *****

*****No dear ones. The subject that I need to discuss involves us all. I would rather the meeting to go better than what the last one did. *****

Sara felt reluctant acceptance of her instructions** ***Very well Sara, but we do not like it! *****

Sara let go of the connection and lay down, not even bothering to cover up her body. She drank down the Dreamless Sleep potion and was instantly asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus was broken of his ponderings by the green flare of a floo call.

The Headmaster spoke from the floo. "May I enter? I wish to speak to you!"

"By all means Headmaster! Please come through."

Albus arrived and brushed the ash from his robes. "I must admit Severus I am very disturbed!"

He glanced over and saw the bloody robes tossed in the corner. He looked to his potions master with concern.

"I have not felt the lingering emotion of you coming down from blood lust in quite some time Severus. And then Madame Pomfrey came to me with a most disturbing report concerning your sister!"

"I am sure sir, that I do not understand." Severus replied evenly.

"Do not try that Severus! I am not as daft as you like to think! Your sister went to Madame Pomphrey for some potions. Over 80 half healed stab wounds! The deepest over Sara's heart. And black bruising covering most of her body! The Headmaster stated disgust in his voice. "Explain, as I know you were with her! Madame Pomphrey told me that she should be dead with those injuries."

"Headmaster, I was merely trying to exterminate a threat!" Severus coldly replied. He did not need any preaching at this time.

"Your memories of meeting your sister, Severus!" The Headmaster angrily asked.

Severus sighed. His vow to him forced him to comply. He grabbed up a phial and pulled out a copy of his memory. "I suggest you view that with an empty stomach Headmaster." He handed the phial to Albus.

"What are your plans, Severus? Your sister mentioned unfinished business at breakfast." The Headmaster asked.

"I am going to Prince Manor now to meet with her Headmaster." Severus angrily replied.

"Have you made any headway in gaining her trust Severus? We must know what she plans." Albus asked the dark wizard.

"Headmaster, your answer to that is in that phial. I am going to go now." Severus walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a travelling cloak.

"With your leave, Headmaster?" Severus asked.

Albus walked over to the floo holding the phial that his spy had provided for him. "Headmaster's Office!" he stated. A swoosh of green flames and he was gone.

Severus stalked through the castle and took points for all that got in his way. Soon he found himself off the grounds of Hogwarts and angrily apparated to Prince Manor.

When he arrived, he noticed that the gates to Prince Manor automatically opened. He walked through them and walked up to the entrance. He noticed that the doors were open.

He walked inside and noticed a very angry Bootstary and Slightly waiting for him.

"Our Master directed that you go to the Library you bastard" Bootstray angrily stated.

"You do not require my wand?" Severus asked.

"We are loyal to her. You can keep it, as it will do you no good!" Slightly replied. "All she told us was to escort you to the Library. You can read any book on the third bookcase with no harm."

Bootstray and Slightly escorted Sara's brother to the library and let him in.

"Our master will be with you shortly. If you want anything, call for Sassy." Bootstray closed the door with a loud bang.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara woke up groggily feeling much better. She went to her bath chambers and looked into the mirror. She noticed the bruising from her face was mostly gone. She could have glamoured them over before entering the Great Hall, but her brother's bonded needed to see them.

*****Sara, you brother is here! We left him in the Library*** **Bootstay called out to Sara along the bond.

Just then Hades walked in. "Mistress, Miss. Hermione Granger wishes to speak with you."

*****Very well, Bootstray! I will be there shortly. Inform my brother that I am talking with Miss. Granger and I will be there shortly.*****

Sara took a quick shower and hurriedly got dressed. She knew the reason of the Gryffindor witch visit.

She entered the study and noticed Miss. Granger sitting down next to the fire, sipping a cup of tea.

"Ah, Miss. Granger! I am glad that Hades has remembered his manners." Sara stated as she sat down across from the student. Hades nudged a cup of tea towards his mistress.

"It really was a pleasure to serve such a beautiful witch Mistress! I mean I am only a bird, but I can recognize beauty!" Hades replied. Hermione blushed at the remark. Hades flew over, nuzzled the student's neck and flew into his mistress' bedchamber.

"Hades is most impressed by you Miss. Granger! A feat considering he never complements anyone, no matter what."

Sara took up her cup of tea and sipped at it.

"Miss. Granger, what do I owe this visit from you? Surely anything you have to say could wait until my open hour tomorrow?" Sara asked

Hermione looked nervously towards her Defense Professor. She told the professor everything she saw and felt along her bond and the breaking of her soul and waited for Professor Snape's reply.

Sara sighed as she looked to her student. The witch's soul was definitely injured by her brother's action.

"Miss. Granger, sometimes good people do evil things for the good, or light. Do you acknowledge that?" Sara asked the young witch.

"Yes Professor, there are examples of that all through history." Hermione replied.

"You spoke of a bond Miss. Granger! What did that bond tell you?" Sara asked.

"That your brother does not trust you." Hermione replied.

"Yes Miss. Granger he does not. This is why you find yourself here." Sara replied.

"I don't understand Professor!" Hermione frustratingly replied. "Did everything I see truly happen?"

"Yes Miss. Granger. Everything you saw between my brother and me did happen. Do you wish to see my injuries?" Sara asked.

"NO!" Hermione spat out.

"Can I trust your brother?" Hermione hesitantly asked.

"He would sacrifice himself for you, Miss. Granger." Sara replied.

"Miss. Granger, my brother did not place a dark spell upon you for his own ends. You feel the need to be with him, yes?" Sara asked

"I feel myself wanting to be with him." Hermione whispered." But he is a monster!"

"Remember what I said about good wizards doing evil, Miss. Granger!" Sara walked over to her chamber's door and opened it. "You need to talk to my brother about your bond. Only he can answer your questions."

"Is your brother justified in his distrust of you?" Hermione timidly asked.

"I think it safe to say Miss. Granger, that after last night, he should certainly distrust me." Sara told the young witch, anger reflecting in her voice.

Hermione left her Defense Professor's chambers with much to think about.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara arrived at her Manor and walked up to the hall. She met Bootstray and Slightly.

"My brother is here unharmed?" Sara asked her wizards.

"Yes!" Bootstray spat out. "You owe us an explanation. We were worried for him at first!"

"Bootstray! Even one as skilled as I am can be caught unawares! But do not worry Brothers! I know that I cannot trust him! I am not totally unfallabale! I have made mistakes in my past. And if you think that because I cannot die and that I am absolutely perfect, then you are wrong! There were many that I cared for that died because I WAS NOT perfect! Most of them killed by my naivety! Do not accuse me of what you do not understand Bootstray! Yes, you know I cannot die, and I have died a thousand times. I am just a witch after all! A cursed witch!"

"Sara! I am sorry! I remember your injuries caused by your brother, and yet he is here!" Bootstary miserably replied.

"He is here because he is the ends to a means Bootstray." Sara softly replied.

"The destruction of Lord Voldemort! " Boostray spat out.

"Yes, Bootstray. If I do not defeat Voldemort, you and Slightly will die! Deaths that I do not wish on my hands! I have too many of them as it is!" Sara shouted.

Sara collected herself. "DEATH has made both of you pawns, and I am sorry about that. I am a pawn myself. We must play out what the Fates have given us."

Bootstray sighed. "Master, what will become of us?"

Sara walked over to Bootstray and wrapped her arms around him. "Only the Fates know, wizard!"

Sara hugged Bootstray and motioned Slightly over to join them. "I love you both more than you will ever realize, but now we have to be strong. I have to be cold and unfeeling. If I am not, we will fail! Do you understand?"

The wizards nodded their acceptance of her words. They followed her to the Library.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara entered the Library, noticing that her brother standing next to the third bookcase, wand held in his hand.

"Put your wand away Brother! If I wanted to harm or kill you, it would not protect you." Sara coldly commanded.

He silently did as she commanded as she called Sassy for fire whiskey and four glasses.

Sassy returned with the fire whiskey and glasses on a serving tray, and plopped out of the existence.

She poured the whiskey into the glasses, handing one to each wizard and indicated that they should sit.

"Slightly, what is the status of our prisoners?" Sara asked directly.

"They are mostly well Master." Slightly replied. "We did not even ask any questions and the MacNair wizard was giving up his first born. I mean, all we did was a little water boarding! The other prisoner has not said a word at all."

Bootstray pulled out a parchment and handed it to Sara. She quickly read through it. The Dark Lord has been busy today playing with the Muggles. Still, the destruction of two primary schools located in the heart of London was scheduled to be attacked tomorrow. MacNair was tasked to lead them.

She handed the parchment to Severus. "Do whatever you must do and arrive back quickly. I have to have MacNair obliviated and returned before the Dark Lord calls him." She pointed to the fire and the floo powder.

Severus read the parchment, stood up and walked over to the fireplace, throwing floo powder in and hurriedly called "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!" And was gone in a flash of green.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus spilled out of the Headmasters floo, not bothering to brush the ash off.

"Severus! What…." The Headmaster started to ask. Severus shoved the parchment in the Headmaster's hand and waited for a moment as the Headmaster read the parchment.

"You must hurry Headmaster, if you wish to prevent it!" Severus said as he turned back to the fire. "Prince Manor!" and the potions professor disappeared in a flash of green.

Albus grabbed the floo powder and called to his Deputy Headmistress. "Minerva! I must alert the Order! The school recognizes you the Headmistress for now. I will tell you more when I get back."

"Be safe Albus!" Minerva called as the floo connection closed.

The Headmaster walked into his chambers to a secure floo. "Headquarters, Order of The Phoenix!" he intoned, tossing the floo powder in and was gone with a flash of green.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara and her wizards were waiting at the open Library door, waiting for her brother. They saw the flash of green and her brother joined them, brushing the ash off his robes.

They followed Sara as they hurriedly made their way to the basement.

*****Bootstray, Slightly, answer my questions verbally. It will make my brother wonder how we can communicate. Wizards, I need a very creative kinky sexual encounter to place in MacNair's mind, in case anyone has noticed his absence. Also, the Dark Lord does enter the minds of his servant's immediately when they are summoned. I must implant something very real and I do not have the time to think of one. *****

"Master, you must ask Slightly! I am a one witch wizard, and I have not had many witches. The ones that I have had do not have the creativity you require." Bootstray replied, glad to throw this burden to his best mate.

"Thanks a lot Bootstray! The Master is going to think I am twisted." Slightly snapped back.

Bootstray slapped the wizard's back. "I'm sure she knows that you are twisted. Remember Dolohov?"

Slightly chuckled. "Well there is that! Yes Master, I believe I have the right encounter to meet your needs."

*****Show me! *****

Sara slowed her pace a bit as Slightly fed her the memory. "Is that really possible, Slightly?"

Slightly smirked as he replied. "You are viewing my memory. What do you think?"

"I had not realized how athletic you are, and very creative with ropes. I may have to remember some of this whenever I need to engage Lucius. He can be an animal and this would be payback." Sara replied back.

"Feel free Master. I can even give you a demonstration!" Slight randily replied.

"Cheeky wizard!" Sara laughed back.

Severus could not believe his sister was talking about sex, when the situation was serious. What kind of freak was his sister? And what was that about Dolohov?

Soon they were outside of MacNair's cell. The entered the completely dark room, revealing a naked man tied to a chair, with bright light shining directly into his face. The captive could not see them.

"Nice use of phycological torture wizards!" Sara told Bootstray and Slightly.

Sara silently entered MacNair's mind and started to implant the false memories.

The wizards watched in fascination as MacNairs cock twitched and became rock hard. The prisoner started to pant and groan, thrusting his hips up and down. Within a few seconds the prisoner shouted, ejaculate shooting far across the room.

"See Bootstray! I told you it would be good!" Slightly stated proudly.

Severus realized that the conversation that his sister was having with the wizards were not about them, but finding a memory to implant into MacNair's mind. The Dark Lord was going to get an eyeful when MacNair was summoned.

The wizards continued to watch as they saw MacNair grew hard again and fought against his bonds as he started to curse "Fuck me harder witch!" he shouted as he forcefully came once again. The prisoner's eyes rolled back as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Brother!" Sara coldly intoned. "Enter MacNair's mind and tell me if the memory will hold the Dark Lord's scrutiny.

Severus pointed his wand and stated "Legilimens!" Entering MacNair's mind. Sweat appeared on the dark wizards face as he viewed the images. He withdrew after a few more moments.

"They will stand Sara. I could not tell that they were false. Slightly is very creative with his encounters." Severus panted as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face.

Sara walked over to the unconcious wizard and straddled him, sucking at his neck, leaving the love bites that were required of the encounter. She unbound him and wrapped her arms around his back, leaving the required marks and then did the same for his ass.

Bootstray turned his back as Slightly watched, fascinated. "Mate, show your respect!"

Slightly sighed as he turned around as well. He looked to Sara's brother and noticed that he had turned around as well.

She sucked at the prisoner thighs, leaving the bruises that were required by the memory. She then went to the prisoner's balls and sucked at them, until they were bruised as well.

She came up gagging, tasting the wizards cum that had covered them.

"Gods, what I have to do to ensure the memory is true!" She spit out onto the floor. She heard Bootstray and Slightly sniggering in the background.

"Slightly, as this was your little encounter, I could have asked you to do it!" Sara spat out. The sniggering immediately ceased.

"Sassy, a bottle of firewhiskey and forget about the glasses!" Sara spat out again.

Sassy appeared and handed her Mistress the bottle, glancing over at the naked wizard. Humans were so strange! She immediately disappeared.

Sara grabbed it and drank down a good third, gagging.

"Better!" Sara stated as her gagging subsided.

She stood up "Let's examine his Mark!" She motioned the wizards over.

Sara pressed her thumbs done at the place where she felt the seemingly foreign object embedded in her own Mark. It was the same size as hers.

She motioned her brother to do the same, and noticed his surprise as he felt the same thing. Bootstray and Slightly also felt it.

"Brother, I need to see your Mark!"

He rolled up his sleeve, exposing his. Sara felt and noticed the foreign object was the same size as hers and MacNairs. Bootstray and Slightly also felt, feeling the same thing.

"And now mine." Sara said as she rolled up her sleeve as well.

"Master, the object embedded in the Mark seems to be the same size." Bootstray observed.

"Yes it does." Sara replied thoughtfully. "Slightly, dress our guest and deposit him where you found him. Then come back immediately!"

Slightly knelt, took Sara's hand and kissed it formally replying "My knife is yours!"

He quickly grabbed up the unconscious wizard and dressed him. "Your wards Master?" Slightly asked.

Sara released them and slightly turned with his burden, apparating away.

Severus asked Sara. What is waterboarding? It sounds relatively harmless. MacNair is a strong wizard. I cannot believe that he spilled all of his secrets so quickly!"

Bootstray eyes lit up as Sara explained the basics. Severus stated his doubt. It sounded so harmless. How could anything so simple, not involving physical pain, be so conducive for an interrogation? He expressed his doubts.

"Professor Snape, would you like to give it a go? If you are brave enough, I could do just a little bit of it to show you how effective it is!" Bootstray said to himself Please, please, please let him accept.

"Brother, I recommend that you do not volunteer." Sara coldly stated. "It breaks the strongest of persons!"

"We have time. And yes I want to feel what broke MacNair!" Severus replied. He had endured the worst tortures possible by magic. What worse could Muggles have? He could do this.

Sara sighed. "Brother, I must recommend you do not do this!" giving her brother one last out.

"No! I want to do this! I would not be weak like MacNair!" Hell, his sister knew what he could do.

Bootstray set up a thin board and gathered up a towel.

Sara went up to her brother and covered his head. She then bound his arms next to his sides and then bound his ankles.

"Brother, once again I must advise you not to do this!" Sara told him firmly once again.

"No!" Severus coldly replied.

She led him over and placed him on the board. She conjured up two metal balls and clanged them together.

"Did you hear that Severus?" He replied that he did.

"We will stop when you drop one." She placed the balls into his hand. Bootstray placed a towel over his head.

"Bootstray, you are really enjoying this, aren't you? Sara asked the wizard.

"Oh yes Master, as you forbid that I cannot touch him, it pleases me that he allows this." Bootstray laughed as he picked up a pitcher of water.

Severus grew concerned as he heard the glee in the wizard's voice.

Bootstray poured a little bit of water onto the towel, waiting for a reaction. When he got none, he continued a few more times. Both the balls dropped at once and Bootstray immediately started to unbind the wizard as Sara pulled the cover off her brother's head and laid him to his side.

Severus sputtered and coughed. "It felt like I was drowning!"

"Yes brother, that is the purpose of the exercise." Sara drily stated.

She helped him up. "Not that I really care, but are you okay? I did warn you!"

Severus composed himself. "Yes, I am." He coldly stated. Gods! He would not want to go through that again.

Bootstray laughed out loud. "Do you now understand MacNair's reaction? Some torture is left best to non-magical means. After all, wizards and witches are not used to the simplest of tortures."

Just then Slightly appeared noticing the flustered look of Sara's brother. "What did I miss?"

"Later Slightly. We must visit our other guest!" Sara replied, motioning the wizards out of the cell.

They went to the other cell and Mr. Munch was in the same state as MacNair.

Sara went and examined the Mark. The foreign object was smaller. The wizards also examined the Mark and noted the same thing.

"Mr. Munch, I thought that I was going to obliviate you and return you, but it seems now your death is what is needed of my purpose!" She laughed as the wizard struggled against his bonds.

"The Dark Lord will avenge me!" Mr. Munch spat out.

"I think not!" As she sliced off the left arm of the wizard and placed it inside of a stasis potion.

Sara pointed her wand and coldly stated "Avadra Kadavera!" The green light shot out, and the wizard was immediately dead.

"Bootstray, Slightly! Take the body to where it can never be found!" Sara coldly commanded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She led her brother back to the Library and showed him her notes about the Mark.

He looked them over. "What do you want of me?" He sighed

"What is the ritual of getting the Mark?" Sara asked.

"Dark Magic takes Dark acts to bound, surely you know that?" Severus asked.

Sara nodded. She was a Dark Arts master after all.

"When the Dark Lord marks someone, he uses family first. It is always sodomy." Severus stated.

"So, you were the knight that assisted me at my revel, and you were the one who fucked me up the ass!" Sara coldly asked.

"Yes!" Her brother snarled. "I was given a potion, and I do not know what it was! I have never been commanded before. It drives you to do things!"

"As I said sister, dark magic! And it is always sodomy! It seems your theory is sound as maybe the seed of that dark act finds itself within the Mark. I have never thought of it, as I have never ever closely examined my Mark!" Severus growled.

"If what we have viewed is true, you are destined to be the next member of the Inner Circle." Severus told his sister.

"But enough of this!" Severus snarled. "It was quite clever that you went to Madame Pomphrey about your injuries. Now I have to deal with the Headmaster. I had to give him my memories of murdering you!"

"Oh Brother, your repatriation of my death is nowhere near finished!" Sara laughed out.

"Brother, what wizard had the honor of fucking you up the ass during your Marking? You had no family!" Sara asked.

"Am I free to go witch?" Severus snarled

Sara nodded her head, releasing the wards.

"It was Lucuis Malfoy, my sponsor!" He spat as he turned and apparated the hell out of there.

A/N Hoped you enjoyed it. Hermione addresses her bond to her professor in the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 29 Healing Hermione

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. This is Fanfiction That I Make No Money From This

Chapter 29 Healing Hermione

Monday brought renewal of classes and Sara altered her course schedule to heal Hermione. Sara had reflected of the information that her brother told her the previous night, along with her own observations about the Mark and there was only one Dark potion with a charm that would help Harry Potter weaken the Dark Lord enough to take him down. It required a witch's virginity willingly given, and a wizard's virginity unwillingly given. Yet, it would still be risky business.

Sara sat at her desk, waiting for her 7th year Slytherin/Gryffindor class to sit.

"Good morning class!" Sara spoke out as her students sat. She noticed that her brother still sat at the back of her classroom.

"Put your parchments and wands away. I've decided on discussion and practical's today. You are supposed to be advanced, so writing what you learned after class should not be hard!"

Sara stood up and walked over to the podium.

"What makes an act or charm Dark? Why is a cutting spell used in healing is okay, but if I used the same spell to harm someone by cutting them, it is not okay? You can heal or hurt with the spell." She asked the class.

Miss. Granger raised her hand and Sara motioned for the student to speak.

"It is intent Professor Snape. Take for instance a potions knife." Hermione dug into her bag, and pulled the potions knife out of her kit and held it out to the class. "I can cut, dice, and slice ingredients all day long for any potion, for good use or ill, and it is just a knife. But if I decide to take this knife and use it to slit open the necks of certain annoying Slytherins that bother me, then it went from being a useful tool to a lethal weapon."

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin side of the room and smiled evilly at her veiled threat. She shrugged mentally. She could not let the opening her professor gave her go by. Who knows, she might get a little peace from Malfoy and cohorts and his favorite game of "Harass the mud blood."

Sara looked at Hermione for a moment and then looked over to the Slytherins. "Correct Miss. Granger. The difference is intent with normal spells. I suggest the Slytherins stay clear of Miss. Granger for a few days. Her answer came very quickly and she has been obviously dwelling on some issues with your house."

Sara chuckled to herself as she clearly heard scrapes from a few chairs from the Slytherin side of the classroom. She knew that her answer was based upon her broken soul. The Hermione Granger from before would have never said it loud, even if she thought it.

Sara continued on "So, if intent is the only thing that matters when casting a spell, what can be said of Dark Spells?"

Mr. Malfoy raised his hand waiting to be called on.

This could be interesting! Sara thought. There was no way one could not notice the hate between the Head Boy and Head Girl. She had heard a rumor that the witch had actually hit him with her fist in her third year. She motioned for him to speak.

Draco looked straight to Hermione as he replied. "For Dark Spells, there is no need to think about intent. They are designed to maim, hurt, kill, and destroy. To cast them all you need is your will. If you have a strong will and desire to push forth the spell it will work smashingly. If you are weak, the effect is degraded. If you can push the emotions of hate and anger as you cast your spell, the stronger the results. Say if there was an annoying Gryffindor Mud…er student and wanted to punish her er, them for a transgression, I could use an unforgivable, say Cruciatus, as that is definitely a dark spell, and send it her, er their way, she, er they would be in excruciating pain because it was my intent and will and I desired it."

Draco saw Hermione glaring at him and was satisfied that not only did his answer redeem Slytherin, but that he managed to unsettle her.

"Mr. Malfoy, that answer sounds like it comes from experience, hmmm? Mr. Malfoy is correct. It seems that Mr. Malfoy has issues with Gryffindor house. Miss. Granger I suggest you avoid the Slytherins as well." She looked to the class. "Any questions so far?"

Mister Potter hesitatingly raised his hand. Sara indicated that the young wizard to ask his question.

"Professor Snape, how does a wizard become dark? Some of the things I read about in the Daily Prophet about the victims of He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named are unimaginable to me!"

She noticed the almost imperceptible shudder from Miss. Granger

"Mr. Potter! A well thought question, and I will answer it." The defense professor replied.

She looked to her class and coldly stated. "Follow my answer well, for I shall not ever answer it again, and my fellow professors would not answer it at all fearing that would leave students to dabble in what should not be trifled with. With good reason because after all is said and done with, you pay with your soul!"

She walked until she was directly in front of the Slytherin side of the room.

"Some witches and wizards are brought into it because their family has practiced the Dark Arts for years. To gain influence, fear, and control over those they perceive as a threat. To impose their will on others is their goal. This type of wizard or witch is dangerous, and they control the darkness successfully for a number of years. However, there is a price and with each dark spell cast, each torture or murder, a bit of their soul leaves them, and the darkness settles in. In the end the darkness takes over, and the end result is usually death as the darkness does not care about the host. The darkness demands what you would say is evil. The darkness simply does what it is. Send forth pain and suffering among others. That fact would be well worth being remembered for some of those in this room. But do not fear none in this particular situation ever meet the status of Dark Wizard, as they never live that long to go to that stage."

She looked to the back of the classroom and caught her brother's eyes before continuing.

"Then there are those that use it as an escape, something that helps them to become stronger and prepared. That is the excuse one uses to justify at the end when they stand in front of the Veil. They are beaten by those that should love them, and they feel they have no control over it. They are helpless to protect those that they love that suffer along with them. They can't stand anyone having that kind of power over them. They find a book or two, or maybe they know someone who knows about the dark arts. Regardless, the darkness promises that no one would be able to hurt them again. It eventually takes over as their last bit of soul, leaving them as a servant for the true Dark Wizard."

She looked at her students, noticing that they were taking in every word she spoke.

"And now we reach the status that you are most interested in Mr. Potter. The truly Dark witches or wizards. They have never been loved. They think at a very young age that they are special, and unconsciously use their magic to harm. First, they kill small animals maybe, seeing if they can exert their will. Even killing animals, which have no soul, takes a bit of their soul as murder is murder, be it animal or human. They graduate to making the people around them suffer and become obsessed with imposing their will as a whole. Not to specific situation, but as a whole. After all, they are better, special. The darkness loves this type of witch or wizard and is drawn to them like a lit candle to moths. Murdering or torture does not faze them, as it is part of their being special. It might take years, but this type of wizard eventually falls, usually at great expense to the Wizarding world as it rallies against the Dark wizard or witch. Does anyone know why this happens?"

The room was silent.

"Not one guess? Surely you paid attention to the first week as I talked about the famous Dark wizards and witches of the past." Sara waited.

The room remained silent as the students waited for the answer.

Sara answered simply "Love! The oppressed get tired of the murders and the torture that the Dark witch or wizard uses to impose their will over them. Shadow groups form with the intent of preventing any harm to those that they love. Soon, the Dark wizard or witch look for betrayal from those that they are most loyal to, seeding discontent amongst their followers. An epic battle usually ensues, ensuring decimation among both groups, but peace reigns once more as the darkness waits for a perfect host to appear once again."

Snorts of disbelief echoed across the classroom.

"So class you are skeptical? I am not surprised as the power of love is grossly underestimated. While it takes a great deal to defeat a Dark wizard or witch, simple love projected with true intent can heal one that has not been overly exposed to the darkness."

Harry looked thoughtful as he listened to his professor's words.

"A practical!" Sara sneered at her class. She handed out small bits of parchment to the entire class.

"I will leave you for five minutes. You must select one of your fellow students that you think has never been exposed, or dallied in the Dark Arts. Pure at heart mind you! Keep in mind I will know if the selected student is worthy, as I already know who has and has not dabbled in the Arts!"

She set the glowing hourglass at the front of the classroom.

She walked toward the entrance and addressed her brother. "Professor Snape, a word while the students decide please!" She exited the classroom as her brother followed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inside the Defense classroom

Soon the bits of parchment ended up at Professor Snape's desk. The Gryffindors noticed the Slytherins huddled together in a heated discussion.

"They'll never agree!" was heard. "We need a neutral!"

Soon Daphne Greengrass approached the Gryffindor side of the classroom.

"Gryffindor, we have a proposal that might just fit into your need of fairness. Oh, and it involves satisfactory retaliation to the Snapes."

Ronald Weasley stood up. "We are listening, and it better be good!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside the Defense classroom

"Brother, how important is it to you that your Bonded's soul be healed? I am not asking anything in return as you already owe a life debt to me!" Sara asked. "You know I have talked to her, and she poured everything out!"

"How can you do that which is impossible?" Severus angrily replied back. "We both know that it cannot be done!"

"Please! I am a Dark Arts master! I can fix a slightly damaged soul, along with a little help. But, you cannot be in the classroom, as it will distract Miss. Granger! You will have to remain outside. You must talk to her! One of us will be called soon, and her soul has a possibility of being damaged again! You must explain it to her."

"If you can do this Sara, I will talk to her. But even I know once a damaged soul, always a damaged soul!" Severus replied miserably.

Sara noticed the true remorse in his voice as she noticed the use of her first name. She realized that the wizard was suffering.

The both looked up as they heard the bangs of hexes in the classroom.

Her brother started to open the door as she pushed him back. "Sounds like my class is taking care of their differences."

She heard the ringing of the hour glass fading away. "Stay here in case you're needed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara walked in and noticed the destruction of her classroom. She looked to her students and noticed no one was injured.

"Will anyone care to explain this?" She coldly asked eyeing the damage. No one answered.

"Well, every one of you has been in my detentions at one time or another and you realize they can be quite painful. Speak up now!" Sara coldly demanded.

"Fine!" She spat out. "Everyone one of you detention, tonight 7pm! I have a few hexes you will not be able to deflect! It should be a rewarding educational experience! I'll pass a note along to Mr. Filch listing your names."

Still, no one spoke up.

"Very well! Let's see who you have selected for our practical." Sara sat at her desk and reviewed the slips of parchment.

"Granger, Granger, Granger….Hmmm Professor Snape? As I am leading this exercise and assume you are talking about the potions master, I am sorry he is faculty and probably beyond redemption as he does not meet the criteria."

She paused as she heard sniggering from both sides of the room.

"Very well! Miss. Granger it is! Step forward Miss. Granger." Sara spoke out.

"Miss. Granger, do you trust your House? And especially, do you trust me?" Sara silkily asked.

Hermione stepped forward and nodded her head in the affirmative, afraid to speak.

"Very well, Miss. Granger! Slytherin, as this exercise in love, and we all know how you feel about Gryffindor, I am placing a ward about you. You will be able to hear everything, but not project the hate you know doubt feel against Miss. Granger!"

She erected the ward and continued. "Gryffindor! When I ask you, you must project all the love, caring and well being to Miss. Granger immediately when I call for it! Mister Weasley! Miss. Brown! Are you able to do this? If not, you need to exit this classroom immediately!"

Both students quickly assured her that they could.

"Very well! Miss. Granger hold my hand."

Sara allowed a little bit of her darkness to the witch and stopped.

"Miss. Granger tell us what you feel."

"I feel exhilarated! As I have the power to punish those who torture me." Miss. Granger dreamily replied.

"And who are they Miss. Granger?"

"The Slytherins! I am so tired of being degraded by them!" The student replied.

She allowed a little more of her darkness to flow to the student.

There was not a sound as the students felt Hermione's disgust toward the entire classroom.

"And now, Miss. Granger?" Sara asked again.

"I will punish them all! Those who hurt me! Those who take advantage of me! I will see them suffer!" Hermione angrily replied. "They will not have power over me again. Never!"

Sara gasped out at how readily the student accepted the darkness. She pulled out the magical manacles that her brother thoughtfully supplied and quickly clamped them on Miss. Granger as she raised her wand to Mr. Malfoy.

All of the Slytherins felt the hate and violence exuding from the Gryffindor, despite the ward.

Outside the classroom, Severus felt the increasing darkness along his bond, fighting the need to burst into the classroom.

"Release these Professor Snape! You know I can make you!" Hermione felt frustrated that she could not immediately act on her need to make the whole of Slytherin pay.

"Gryffindor! Project the love you feel of family and friendship! Of loyalty to your house!"

Sara felt the feeling from the Gryffindors and entered Hermione's mind and channeled them.

Hermione felt her professor enter her mind, singing an incantation that was beautiful. She felt her soul lift up, repairing itself. Even repairing the damage from her bond. She collapsed into her professor's arms as a blinding light issued from the stone underneath the podium.

"Out! Sara shouted. "Everyone out now! Mr. Malfoy, get the Headmaster at once!"

Sara had noticed that the darkness exited Miss. Granger's body and went to the stones. The darkness should have flowed back to her.

The students ran from the door as their potions professor entered. He felt they joy at being whole across his bond as the students suddenly exited in fright.

Sara gently laid the now unconscious with to the floor, moving the podium and studying the fading glow.

She pulled out her wand and incanted some revealing spells. A Horcrux! Merlin! She thought she effectively eliminated that knowledge before. She detected the portion of soul of Lord Voldemort residing inside.

Using her wand, Sara cut out the stone revealing a plain goblet. "Winguardium Leviosa!" She quickly conjured a ball of Fiendfyre and moved it to engulf the goblet. A scream was heard as the fire engulfed and destroyed it. She allowed the smoking goblet to drop to the floor as she knelt down to attend the witch alongside her bother.

Sara saw her brother grasp the young witch's hand. "Severus!" They both felt the pull of the bond as he held her hand.

"Yes beloved! I am here! I will always be here for you!" Severus whispered in her ear as the Headmaster entered the classroom. He moved immediately away.

"Professor Snape! What is going on here?" The Headmaster shouted.

"Headmaster, I think I found the cause of the curse to this position." She pointed to the smoking goblet on the floor.

She noticed the look of surprise on the Headmaster's face as he quickly masked it.

"Oh Headmaster! Whatever happened to your hand?" Sara exclaimed.

Albus looked to his hand. "It is nothing! What is…."

Sara gently grasped the blackened hand and started a singing incantation, pointing her wand at the injured hand. Soon the hand was repaired.

"Headmaster, however did you get this dark curse?" Sara asked. "And can you tell me how a Horcrux is located in my classroom?"

She noticed a look between the Headmaster and her brother. She suddenly realized that she had disrupted some plan.

"Sara, please take Miss. Granger to the infirmary as I discuss what has happened with Professor Snape."

"Of course Headmaster." Sara helped Miss. Granger up as she heard a heated discussion start between her brother and the headmaster.

"Thank you Professor Snape!" Hermione softly told her defense professor. "I am indebted to you!"

"No Miss. Granger! Do not invoke what is not needed. Go and talk to your bonded. That is all that is required of you." Sara left her in the infirmary.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Potions Classroom

Severus was miserable. Now he was required to kill a whole and healthy Headmaster because of his vow. He threw the half filled tumbler of whiskey across the room in frustration as he heard a knock on his potions classroom door. He hurriedly put his robes on and answered the door and saw Mr. Filch standing with the entire 7th year defense class.

Mr. Filch handed him the scrawled note as he motioned the students inside.

"Mr. Filch! I assigned…" Severus glanced at the note. While not his writing, it was remarkably close. Ah, a conspiracy between the snakes and lions!

"Thank you Mr. Filch!" Severus smoothly replied. He turned on the students.

"Avoiding another professor's detention. Let's see how I can rectify that!" He snarled out to them.

The students nervously glanced at one another. Maybe this was not a good idea after all.

AN Hermione is healed and now Severus is willing to address his bond with Hermione, but the Dark Lord calls!


	30. Chapter 30 The Dark Lord Calls

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. This is Fan fiction And I Make No Money from This

**AN Implied torture and death to humans and animals.**

Chapter 30 The Dark Lord Calls

Sara waited patiently at her desk for her 7th Year Defense class to arrive. After a while she glanced at her time piece. It was ten minutes past the allotted time.

She stood up and headed to her chambers.

Hades looked over to her from his perch in the corner. "Looks like your students are a no show Mistress."

"That it does Hades." Sara replied thoughtfully. "They know I do not tolerate tardiness and punish harshly. But yet they are not here. I know that they are up to something, and it definitely has a Slytherin feel to it. But the entire class? They've banded together for a cause. I would have never thought they could do it!"

"Are you going to hunt them down Mistress?" Hades asked as he flew to her outstretched arm.

"No Hades! They are really clever. If what I think is true, my brother is going to find himself with an unplanned detention. Imagine the humiliation my brother would feel realizing that students would rather attend his detention rather than mine!"

Sara chuckled. "Oh, not to mention thumbing their nose at me. See why I say that this has a Slytherin feel? They probably appealed to the Gryffindor sense of justice to get them into the plan. Priceless! I am sure that I will hear of this in the morning Staff meeting."

Sara carried Hades to her chambers. "It seems we have a free evening for the school week. Remarkable as this has not occurred yet since I started teaching. I need to find a particular potion, one that I vaguely remember along with the related charm. I am starting to feel my age Hades!"

"Don't be daft, Mistress!" Hades laughed. "You are only 27 after all!"

"Bird!" She growled. "You know what I mean!"

Hades chuckled and watched his Mistress pulled out a tome and start to read it

Meanwhile the potions professor let his unplanned students know exactly how he felt. He ranted and raved as half the students prepare the most disgusting potions ingredients he had waiting to be processed. The other half was brewing medicinal potions, as this was Quidditch season after all.

Severus sat at his desk as he watched his witch prepare the last batch of Skele-Grow that was assigned to her. Merlin! When had she become his witch? He decided to reach out to her, using their bond.

*****Miss. Granger, I have a question for you. *****

Hermione looked up to him in surprise then continued to complete her work. She was amazed that her wizard could silently communicate. Merlin, when had he become her wizard?

*****You can ask, but we all vowed Secrecy! I probably won't be able to answer the question as to why we are here in detention. *****

Severus sent along the bond. *****Typical of Gryffindor! *****

Hermione sent back with a light thought.** ***No professor, it was actually a requirement from your beloved snakes! *****

*****Do you have a scheduled patrol tonight, Head Girl? ***** Severus asked.

*****Yes, I do. And this detention puts me behind. *** Hermione** replied back along the bond.

Professor Snape suddenly snarled out. "I dearly hope you are finished as if you are not you will be back with me next week!" He stood up and walked to every student's station spouting that their work was barely acceptable.

"Clean it all up! Students making medicinal brews take them to Madame Pomphrey now!" The students scrambled to comply.

"Those preparing ingredients label them and place them in the storeroom now and get out of my sight!" Professor Snape snarled.

"Miss. Granger, give your potions to Mr. Weasley. You are ignoring your Head Girl duties as you were scheduled for patrol tonight! An issue I might take up with the Headmaster!" He sneered at her as he sent along the bond. *****I have a part to play. One of many Beloved. *****

Professor Snape watched with satisfaction as all of the students jumped to comply. He pointed to the Head Girl. "Miss. Granger you will stay behind and tell me why this class is here tonight!" He shouted at her

He heard the entire class snigger. After all, everyone made a vow of secrecy. There was no way that their potions professor would find out the truth.

He heard the sniggers and responded "Merlin help you if I discover the truth! All of you out now!" He shouted. "Still here? You should have left a minute ago!"

Soon, the classroom left leaving Hermione and Professor Snape.

"Miss. Granger! I will walk with you on your patrol tonight." He walked to the door and silently indicated that she should exit before him.

They walked her designated patrol in silence and soon found themselves outside Gryffindor tower. He resisted the need to touch her. "Miss. Granger, come to my classroom tomorrow after dinner. We have much to discuss."

Hermione watched him as he turned and walked away lost to his own thoughts and concerns.

Severus returned to his chambers deep in thought. Gryffindor and Slytherin banding together? It was unheard of! The gall of them preferring detention with him. Maybe this was his sister's mention of retaliation of his acts upon her.

He went to his bath chambers and took a long shower, lost in thought. Yes this whole episode reeked of his sister's involvement. He would be sure to make his displeasure known at Staff meeting tomorrow morning.

He slipped inside the bedcovers naked, as he never wore sleepwear. He tentatively felt along his bond to his beloved. He felt her joy at being whole once again. He fell peacefully asleep for the first time in years, his dark soul sharing her elation.

Back in the head girl's room, Hermione settled into her bed. She felt the feeling of content along her bond as she suddenly realized that her wizard was thankful for her soul's recovery. Gahhh! There it was again! Her wizard. She felt the rightness of that fact and fell peacefully asleep as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The teaching staff was assembled for their normal Friday morning meeting before breakfast waiting for the potions master as he never showed up early. There were a few grumbles as Severus banged open the door exactly on time, his anger apparent.

"Headmaster! I wish to lodge a complaint against a fellow professor!" He shouted out.

His fellow professors groaned. It was really too early in the morning to experience the potion master's wrath.

"And who is the professor Severus?" The Headmaster asked, realizing there was only one colleague that drove Severus to such anger.

"Professor Snape!" He spat out the name, whirling and pointing at her.

"Headmaster!" Sara started. "I am sure I do not know what Professor Snape is talking about."

"As if, Professor!" He sneered as he thrust the detention parchment Mr. Filch had given him to the Headmaster.

Albus glanced at the parchment. "So it seems you gave detention to your entire 7th year Slytherin/Gryffindor class. What's the problem?" The Headmaster asked.

"Look closer at that parchment Headmaster!" Severus sat down in his usual chair waiting for the Headmaster's answer.

Albus looked closely at the parchment. He noticed the subtle differences in the handwriting and looked up to the defense professor. "Care to explain Sara?"

"Well Headmaster, I did assign detention to my entire class. As it was so many I wrote Mr. Filch and told the students to report to him. I cannot be bothered to write so many as one note would take care of it all. I waited in my classroom until 7:30 pm and none showed. As Mr. Filch was in charge of making sure students arrived to a detention and no one showed, I was sure they were attending detention somewhere even if it was not my own. I was satisfied not to pursue it." Sara replied silkily.

"So, you are stating the snakes and lions planned this!" Severus sneered at his sister. "You know that House rivalry between the two makes that impossible!"

"Yes Professor that is exactly what I am saying. It is curious you must admit that they were willing to attend detention with you versus me. Perhaps your detentions are lacking? I can give you pointers." Sara replied to her brother.

Severus heard the soft laughter of his colleagues and grew angrier.

"Headmaster…" Severus started.

"Easy Severus!" the Headmaster replied. "Sara, I must ask that when you assign mass detentions, that you sign it Professor Sara Snape versus Professor S. Snape. It will save a lot of confusion when it involves Mr. Filch."

"Of course, Headmaster!" Sara immediately replied. "I will do so from this moment forward."

Her colleagues noticed that Sara was not sorry at all.

"Well now that is settled, let us get to business." The Headmaster started the meeting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara skipped breakfast as she wanted her class to worry about her disappearance. After all she always attended breakfast.

Sara sat at her desk as she noticed her 7th year Slytherin/Gryffindor class enter her classroom and quietly sat down. She noticed the alternating glances of the students between herself and her brother. They had noticed her lack of appearance at breakfast making the students fret about their fate.

Sara stood up and walked around her classroom with a cold smile on her face.

"You have just proven to me that I am the "Dark Witch" of Hogwarts! You have formed the "Shadow Group" that I was telling you about, banding together to "defeat me". This warrants a change in seating. Well done class! I am not going to punish you, though I cannot promise that the potions professor will not." She nodded her head toward her brother.

The class was in shock. They thought that they would be punished. She never let the tiniest of infractions go by. They looked up to her warily still expecting the worst.

"Here are the new seating assignments….." She paired Slytherin and Gryffindor together based on skill.

"Now the true training begins." Their defense professor stated pleased. She began her class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione attended the rest of her classes for the rest of the day dreading the meeting with Professor Snape. She knew that they were going to discuss the bond between them and she was dreading the meeting.

She knocked at the door and heard Professor Snape's reply of "Enter!"

Hermione entered and noticed that Professor Snape was standing at the classroom entrance to his inner chambers. He opened the door. "Miss. Granger, if you please?" Moving aside to indicate that she should enter.

They entered the chambers and Severus indicated that she should sit at one of the chairs positioned in front of the fire. Hermione noticed that his chambers were comfortable yet sparse. She noticed many book cases filled with books.

"Miss. Granger read this before asking any questions about the bond that we share." Severus softly asked her as he handed her the book.

Hermione opened the book to where the bookmark was placed and began to read. "Vinculum Per Tactus". She noticed that it was an extremely old tome.

After a while, Hermione looked up to her potions professor standing beside the fireplace. "We are bonded for life?"

Severus walked over to her and knelt before her. "We are. And if we do not allow the bond to complete you know that it will result in both our deaths."

"This cannot be!" She shrilled out.

"Take my hand Hermione!" Severus softly asked as he held out his hand.

She hesitatingly placed her hand in his and felt the unmistakable pull of her soul to his.

He leaned forward and pressed her hand to his forehead. "Do you feel that Hermione? The feeling of completeness? There is no mistake about it. When I touch you, I feel complete. If I am away from you, the bond makes me long for your touch."

"What are we going to do?" She whispered. "If the Dark Lord finds out, your life is surely forfeit! I mean I am a muggle-born!"

Severus pulled her up from the chair and led her to his couch. "Sit with me and let me explain a few things."

"I am a not a nice wizard Hermione and you know that first hand. I am not above using violence to achieve my goals and I will use anyone. I am set in my ways and doubt that I would ever change. I have committed brutal acts and have never regretted doing them and enjoyed doing them." He picked her hands out of her lap and held them.

"You remember the lecture on Dark wizards and witches. Sara was talking about me being beaten by those you love. I refused to open myself to anyone except the Dark Lord, and he enticed me with power. And I fell for it."

"But last night I had the best sleep in years as I felt your bond soothe me and give me peace. It brings my battered soul joy to feel your soul. You give me hope." He sighed. "I am sorry for you Hermione, but you are going to have a burden to share and it may very well break you at the end. If only this had happened after the Dark Lord was defeated we would not be in any danger."

His voice changed to one of drawing attention to his words. "You know of my duplicity Beloved. I get called by the Dark Lord, and sometimes I am commanded to do things that I do not wish. You may feel and see things along your bond that I can do nothing about."

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a few vials of Dreamless Sleep. "If you feel anything that disturbs you, take this and it will put you to sleep, hopefully causing the bond to go inactive and give you peace of mind. We are going into uncharted grounds Hermione. I am not sure what will work as this bond is so rare that there scant information on it"

Hermione looked nervously up to her professor. "And when should we complete this bond Professor Snape? I can't deny that I have the same feelings as you have. I admit that I am nervous, as you are very intimidating."

"Are you afraid of me Hermione" He asked evenly. "Feel what the bond tells you. It connects souls. You should sense that I would easily die to protect you!" Severus looked to her. "We must hold off as long as we can before completing the Bond. It mixes our magic and it is supposed to make us stronger. The Dark Lord would surely notice the pureness from me. I think that we will be able to delay it by simple touch for now."

Severus wrapped one arm around her shoulder and held hand with the other. They sat quietly next to each other lost to their own thoughts.

Suddenly Severus jumped up, startling Hermione as he grabbed his left arm.

"Beloved! I am being summoned."

He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out the robes of a Death Eater and put them on. He then grabbed the heavy leather gloves and placed them on as well.

Severus stood facing the wardrobe, mentally preparing himself for the Dark Lord. He pictured lock boxes and placed the parts of his mind that would show his unfaithfulness if revealed. There was a new box that had appeared, one that was a brilliant red with gold trim that was open. He mentally closed it and realized that the box contained his bond. So, the bond protects itself. He was relieved as he would not have to worry about Hermione's well being.

He reached up to grab his mask as he sensed Hermione walking up behind him. He felt her wrap her arms around him as she softly whispered. "Be careful Beloved." He held her hand with one of his as the other clutched his mask. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy their closeness then pulled away to face her.

"Hermione go to your room. If you feel anything along the bond that distresses you, then immediately take the Dreamless Draught. Promise me this for both our sakes!" His tone strong.

"I promise Professor." Hermione softly replied watched him go to a wall and tapping stones with his wand revealing a passageway.

He started to step through and turned to her, nodding toward his chamber door.

Hermione watched the passage disappear and went to leave. She picked up the book that the professor had given her to read and exited his chambers, making her way back to her room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara was finishing the last part of her detention with four 5th year students when she felt the pain emanating from her Mark and forced herself not to grab it.

Sara looked to her students. "I hope you have learned something this evening. Come Monday I will test you most thoroughly! Get out of my sight!" She hissed.

The students quickly exited, happy to be free of her presence.

Sara waited until her classroom door closed, warded it and ran into her chambers.

"Hades, I am being summoned!"

"I know Mistress! What do you need of me?" Hades asked

She went to her wardrobe and hurriedly put on the accouterments of a Death Eater.

She grabbed her spare wand and handed to Hades for show. She looked over his transformed figure. "Acceptable Hades. Please do my rounds tonight. Remember I never take points and assign the offenders detention to me."

"And why are you still here Mistress?" He coldly sneered, imitating her voice.

"Very well done Hades!" She walked to a wall and tapped the stones with her wand and immediately disappeared into the revealed passageway.

Hades walked over to a mirror and examined himself. This evening should be very interesting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara immediately bowed in front of the Dark Lord, kissing the hems of his robes. She noticed the Inner Circle standing on both sides of the Dark Lord's throne.

"You are late!" Lord Voldemort coldly stated. "I am not a wizard that does not like to wait on anyone. Crucio!"

Sara immediately groaned out in pain, every part of her body on fire. She felt the spell immediately release.

"As this is you first calling Sister, I find myself to be lenient to you. Do not be late again or it will be much worse for you." She felt the Dark Lord enter her mind, seeing the detention that she was in when the summons occurred.

"Many thanks My Lord for your generosity." Sara humbly replied.

"Stand back to the Outer Circle Sister!" Lord Voldemort coldly ordered.

Sara quickly got up and did as she ordered.

The Dark Lord walked down from his throne as he addressed his Outer Circle. "You have been selected because you have shown yourself resourceful in the skills of extended torture. Each of you will have a particular target. Tonight we target those most unworthy. The parents of those muggle-born that attend Hogwarts, disgracing those hallowed halls!" There were loud cheers from the Outer Circle and the Dark Lord felt anticipation from the group.

Lord Voldemort continued. "A member of my Inner Circle will go with you, but they will be the guard. You will be in charge of the torture. I want it to last a few hours, and I want to make sure the muggle police realize that fact. Do not put my symbol above the houses, but leave a strong magical presence around the house so that the Aurors that will investigate will surely know that it was from us. Imagine how the Ministry will feel! Not being able to protect their "citizens" But yet they can protect a few unworthy muggle primary students!" He coldly chuckled as he went back to his throne and sat down, pairing the Outer Circle to the Inner Circle.

Sara noticed she was alone with a single member of the Inner Circle.

"Sister, you have the most important target of all!" Lord Voldemort stated as his Knight joined Sara. "Knight make sure this mission is a complete success."

Sara felt the Knight grabbed her waist as they apparated away.

Sara found herself in a tidy backyard. She looked to the Knight, but he merely pointed indicating that she should start.

She walked over to the sliding glass door, pointing her wand and whispering "Alohamohhra." unlocking the door. She silently entered and allowed herself a moment to adjust to the low lighting of the obviously muggle living room.

She walked about memorizing the room layout as this is where her torture would be committed. She removed her mask as she saw the bottles of whiskey and she poured herself a large glass and drank it down. She put her mask back on.

She noticed family pictures and took one down and looked at it.

"Fuck me!" She softly stated. "Important target indeed! I am most worthy of the Dark Lord's trust in me."

Sara said this for the benefit of the Knight. She did not know who it was and was resigned to the fact that she had to follow through on the mission. There would be no respite for the Granger family.

She conjured up a set of sharp knives from a couple of books and placed them on a table. She walked to the TV and pulled it down with a large crash.

Sara walked to the steps leading up to the second story of the house and waited. Soon she noticed two forms creeping down the stairs holding what looked like golf clubs.

""Petrifitus Totalis." She coldly intoned her wand shooting out a red light, hitting both of the forms. They tumbled down the stairs and ended at her feet, bodies frozen.

Sara looked down and noticed a middle aged man and woman looking back at her with fear in their eyes.

She grabbed the heels of the man and woman and dragged them into the living room. "I am here at the Dark Lord's invite! He is most displeased with your daughter's attendance at Hogwarts and you are tasked to pay for that as you spawned her!"

She reached for the conjured knife and showed it to the Grangers. "You will pay with your blood and your life! I hope you have your affairs in order." She coldly laughed.

"Sara, I hope that you will find a couple of animals to transfigure and wait for my return!" Severus coldly stated.

Sara rose up, startled at hearing the voice of her brother.

She saw her brother pointing his wand at her as he coldly stated "Avada Kedevra" and Sara knew no more.

Severus quickly removed his mask and pointed his wand at the Grangers. "Finite Incantum!"

He quickly helped them up and asked if they were okay.

"I am with the Order! You must gather only that which is most important to you and we must leave! Go!" Severus commanded the couple.

Mr. Granger looked at the still body of their tormentor. "Is she dead?" He asked

"For now Mr. Granger." Severus cryptically replied.

Mr. Granger motioned for his wife to go with him upstairs. Within a few minutes they were back downstairs with a single suitcase and a backpack each. Severus handed Mr. Granger the picture that Sara was previously holding.

"Our daughter warned us that we may be in danger one day, and made us prepare for it" Mrs. Granger said obviously still frightened.

"You daughter is an incredibly bright witch. You should be proud of Hermione." Severus replied noticing the couple relax at the mention of their daughter's name. He grabbed their hands and apparrated away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara came to as she heard the crack of apparition, fuming. All her brother had to do was to let her know he was the Knight and she would not have frightened Hermione's parents so badly. Damn the wizard! After all, she gave him the information from MacNair and allowed him to act. Why could he not trust her?

She apparated out of the house to visit the local RSPCA for a couple of large dogs.

Soon she was back at the house and transfigured the large dogs into the likeness of the Grangers and bound them. After all, she needed living creatures to leave the bloody evidence that was required of her.

"Reducto! Reducto!" Sara shouted, destroying the contents of the lower level of the Grangers house.

Sara poured herself a drink and sat down to await her brother as she noticed that DEATH appeared before her.

"How do you fare little one?" DEATH asked feeling the anger and hate along her bond.

"DEATH, does your bond still recognize me as a Master Assassin?" Sara asked.

"It does." DEATH replied knowing where this conversation was going.

Sara told DEATH of her plans. DEATH protested.

"Sara, this places the young witch in mortal danger!"

"It must be done DEATH! I cannot have my brother killing me at his whim It places a power to him and he must realize the consequences! I must take that power back!" Sara angrily replied.

"As you command Master Assassin!" DEATH coldly replied, hating her command.

She heard the loud crack of apparition as her brother appeared in the middle of the living room.

Severus sat down and indicated that she should begin.

Sara began the torture, thankful that it was animals versus the Grangers.

She released the silencing spell four hours later and allowed the screams to ring out across the room. She saw the blue lights flashing in from the outside as the muggle police pulled up, responding from the neighbor's frantic calls.

She walked over to the wall where her brother stood and disillusioned herself and watched the muggle investigation unfold.

After a few hours, the muggle police finished the initial investigations and sealed the house.

Sara felt her brother nudge her and she said the incantation to remove the disillusionment spell. He felt her brother grab her arm as they apparrated away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She noticed that they had arrived in an alley and quickly transfigured her robes into muggle clothing. Sara reduced her Death Eater mask and placed it into her pocket.

Sara noticed her brother walking away from her and quickly followed. After a few minutes of walking she found them in a breakfast café. They both sat and Severus ordered them both a meal of beans on toast along with a couple of sausages.

Sara looked up to him questioningly.

"And now we wait for the required proof before we report back to our Lord." Severus smugly replied.

"You enjoy this power you hold above me brother?" Sara asked anger in her voice.

The server placed their order in front of him and he began to eat. "Of course sister!" He replied.

"You know, all you had to do was to let me know your were the Knight! I would not have had to frighten your Bonded's parents so!" Sara hissed. "After all, I let you act on the information from MacNair!"

"I am not quite sure where your loyalties stand sister." Her brother replied. "After all you have not been very forthcoming!"

"Yes, that comes from being tortured and murdered when I tried!" Sara spat back.

Severus noted that the morning addition of the muggle newspaper had arrived. He pushed a couple of one pound coins to her. "Get two newspapers sister!" He sneered at her.

Sara angrily grabbed up the coins and walked up to the counter to purchase them. She came back and threw one down in front of him and sat down to read.

"Dentist Couple Brutally Tortured and Murdered!" The first page of the of the headlines screamed.

"Well sister, it seems you have made the headlines! Congratulations!" Severus rose up indicating that they should leave.

Sara followed her brother back to the alley that they arrived at. They transfigured their clothing back to the robes of a Death Eater and placed their mask upon them. She felt her brother grab her and they apparated away to the Dark Lord's presence.

They both appeared in the Dark Lord's presence and immediately bowed and kissed his robes.

"Well Knight!" Lord Voldemort coldly stated. "Where is your proof?" He noticed the bloodied robes of his Knight's sister.

Severus arose and handed Lord Voldemort the muggle newspaper and felt him enter his mind.

Lord Voldemort shifted through Severus memories of his sister's torture to the Grangers and the muggle investigation. He was pleased at Sara's exhilaration while completing his requirements.

"Well done my servants! Go back to Hogwarts before you are missed!" Lord Voldemort replied obviously pleased with the siblings result.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus immediately left his sister and made his way up to the Headmaster's office. He hoped that he was able to save a few of the muggle born's parents with his delayed warning.

"Headmaster, how did we fare?" He asked.

"Not so well Severus." The Headmaster sadly replied. "The Grangers were the only ones that were saved."

Albus noticed the potions master's stricken face. "You did the best you could Severus. You had no time."

Albus gently asked him. "Who was the Outer Circle member that you were assigned to?"

"My sister." Severus replied.

"That is impossible Severus! I talked to her during her rounds last night!" Albus stated.

Severus shrugged. "She is a Dark Arts master. Who knows what she can accomplish? I took her down and obliviated her. She has no memory of me exchanging the Grangers for two transfigured large dogs." He smoothly lied.

"Severus, go and rest. I will see you at dinner." Albus pointed toward the floo.

Albus noticed his potion master sigh as he tossed the floo powder into the fire and tiredly intoned "Professor Snape's quarters!"

Severus exited his floo and stood up suddenly noticing the presence of his sister.

"Avada Kedevra!"

Severus saw a green light and died instantly.

A/N

Vinculum Per Tactus = Bonded By Touch

RSPCA = Royal Society for the Protection of Cruelty to Animals

Sara obviously has plans to take her brother's knowledge of her not being able to die. What of Hermione's fate?

If anyone offended by the dogs it was meant to be!


	31. Chapter 31 Consequences Of His Actions

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. This is Fan fiction And I Make No Money from This

**AN **Severus used his knowledge of Sara not being able to die, gaining a power over her. She means to show him it would not be wise to use it against her again. How will death affect Severus?

Chapter 31 Consequences Of His Actions

Severus felt himself come up from a mist as he saw his sister put her wand back into her robes as she observed his body.

He held out his arm and noticed it was translucent. Was he a ghost? No, ghost have a more solid form as he could clearly see through his arm. He suddenly realized that he was dead.

His sister had killed him! All the plans for the future carefully laid, all in vain! And what of Hermione? What would she do? How would their bond react to his death. He felt a deep sadness and went to his knees in despair.

He looked over and noticed that Sara was sitting in his chair, drinking a large glass of his firewhiskey, smirking at him. Merlin, could she see him?

He tested that theory as he walked over to his desk. He noticed her eyes follow him. Shit! She seemed to be waiting for something.

He noticed that she had left his chair and walked over to his desk and grabbed a quill and parchment. He watched as she wrote these words:

"You will never have power over me again, Severus!"

He thought back to the breakfast café when she asked him if he enjoyed the fact that he knew she could not die. And he answered that he was, for it was true. Because for once in his involvement with his sister, he felt like he was in control rather than his sister.

Damn! And just when he thought things were looking up for him.

Severus noticed that she had picked up the parchment that she had written on and looked at him pointedly. He watched her toss the parchment into the fireplace and watch it burn.

Sara walked back over to his desk and sat down, pulling another parchment to her and began to write that he was suddenly summoned and that he would report back soon. He noticed that the handwriting was his.

She then walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his Death Eater accouterments, reducing them and placing them in her robes.

So, she was going to make sure his body would never be found, ensuring that no one would know of his fate. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him.

Time seemed to have no meaning as he waited. Why was he not moving on to whatever his afterlife was supposed to be?

Suddenly he felt a presence as DEATH formed before him. "Professor Severus Snape! You have been within my grasp so many times in the past, that I cannot believe that I finally have you. I must admit my surprise at being here at Hogwarts though. I always thought it would be in the presence of your Dark Lord as he tortures you so."

Severus thought he had heard the voice before. "Are you Hades?" He asked.

He noticed DEATH look over to Sara, as if waiting for permission. He saw his sister nod her approval.

DEATH answered the dead wizard. "Hades is my familiar. He is on loan you could say, to your sister."

DEATH held out his arm. "Professor Severus Snape it is time"

Severus grabbed DEATH's arm and looked to his sister. He noticed that she had picked up his body and slung it across her shoulder. She slowly winked at him and apparated away.

DEATH and Severus faded away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus found himself at Spinner's End and looked about. Surely his afterlife was not hanging about this dump. He slumped as all the horrible memories flooded through.

"Avada Kedevra does that to you Professor Severus Snape. It does not allow the soul to prepare for one's journey. Wizards and witches that die by this spell have a hard time accepting their death, making it most difficult for them. And no, you are not destined to haunt your childhood home. I merely came here to have a chat with you."

DEATH sat down in a dusty chair and indicated that Severus should as well.

"Your sister can be very spiteful Professor Severus Snape. Though I have managed to break her as far as her emotions concerning killing, she still has a strong will. And when it is focused on one intent she will prevail. That is one thing that I have found about her in the hundreds of years that I have known her."

"You are her benefactor!" Severus stated, shocked.

"You could say that though it was your mother that bound me to her for her protection. The bond is the reason she cannot die. She did try to tell you, but then you tortured and killed her. Sara has a long memory Professor Severus Snape. And she hates dying as she has done it so many times in the past."

DEATH pulled a book out of his robes. "I suggest you read this Professor Severus Snape, as your reaction will affirm what I need to do with your soul." Death stated cryptically.

Severus fearfully reached for the book and began to read. A book that went in detail on the Vinculum Per Tactus bond. He started to panic.

"My death is causing Miss. Granger to die?" Severus shouted out.

DEATH looked to the dead wizard calmly. "Yes until you both complete your bond, death makes each of you vulnerable. You are a strong wizard Professor Severus Snape! Normally, witches and wizards are wary about confronting you. I assure you Sara does not have that issue, as she knows that she will always have the upper hand with her abililty not to die!"

Severus observed DEATH and realization hit him.

"My sister commands you! I cannot believe it. I saw you look to her for permission when I asked if you were Hades." Severus stated, surprise in his eyes.

DEATH looked at the dead wizard with anger. "Let us just say that she has influence with me because of another bond that I do not wish discuss. I tire of this discussion! I need your answer now Professor Severus Snape! You will stop killing your sister, and I will restore you back to your mortal life and allow you to rescue your bonded, or we move on to the Veil. Quickly wizard! What is your answer?"

Severus unhesitatingly answered. "Anything for my bonded! Though I do not expect to live beyond the final battle, I must do it for Hermione!"

DEATH looked at him pleased. His bonded was a bright light and DEATH did not look forward to bringing her to the Veil so early. That is why DEATH protested Sara's command.

Severus looked to DEATH. "May I ask you something, Lord DEATH?"

DEATH sighed, already knowing what the question was.

"Professor Severus Snape, as long as her goals align to yours she can be trusted. But if she feels the need to tell Lord Voldemort of your duplicity to further her value to the Dark Lord, she will do so in a heartbeat. She has her own goals to achieve. I can tell you that the main goal is to assist the Chosen One in destroying the wizard known as Lord Voldemort. As to her motives for that, they are her own!"

DEATH stood up, indicating that Severus should grab his arm and they faded away.

Soon DEATH and Severus appeared in Hermione's room.

Severus noticed that his sister was holding his bonded's hand, eyes closed in concentration.

Sara opened her eyes and looked to them both.

DEATH looked to Severus. "She is delaying Hermione's death as the bond barely recognizes the blood she shares with you. Your bonded is close to the Veil now Professor Severus Snape!"

Sara coldly asked "My Lord Death, have you had the discussion with my brother? What is the answer?"

"I will not kill you again Sara, as my bonded's life depends upon my restraint. I still do not like the power you hold upon me, even if you can command DEATH!"

"Well stated Brother! DEATH put him back to rights!" She coldly intoned.

DEATH pulled the dark wizard over to where his body was unceremoniously dumped and placed his soul back into his body.

There was a large gasp of Severus taking in air as he stood up and immediately rushed to Hermione's bed and grabbed her hand. He noticed that the pale color of his witch immediately improve.

"Come to me brother! The Headmaster is attuned to deaths within the castle and is rushing down to your quarters. Your bonded is recovered!" She walked over to Severus, grabbing his hand and immediately apparated back to the potion master's chambers.

Albus knew that a death had happened in the castle and felt that it concerned his potions master. He apparated to Professor Snape's chamber door and began pounding upon it.

The door opened revealing Severus, indicating that the Headmaster should enter. "Headmaster, what drives you to pound at my door so?" Severus asked.

Albus entered and noticed his defense professor sitting in front of the fireplace, glass held in her hand. He masked his confusion as Sara stood up and asked if he wanted a drink.

He politely declined and went to leave. "I am glad to see you both trying to reconcile your differences. Please do not let me disturb you."

Sara responded to the Headmaster's statement. "Headmaster, you could say that we came to a satisfactory conclusion to our issues. Right Severus?" His sister asked.

"You could say that Sara." Severus darkly replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione arrived to the Great Hall to breakfast. She had the strangest dreams last night. She dreamt that her bonded had died, and that she was close to death as well. She looked up to the Head Table and saw her wizard looking at her.

Severus sent along the bond *****Is all well, Beloved?*****

Hermione sent back *****It is, though I dreamed we almost died. Was it because of your summons?*****

The Headmaster approached the podium and addressed the Great Hall. "Classes are dismissed for the day. I need to see the following students immediately after breakfast in my office." The Headmaster began to read out the names.

Hermione looked to her bonded in fear as she realized all the names were muggle-born witches and wizards and she knew that he had been Summoned.

"….And Miss Granger." The Headmaster ended his list.

The Great Hall went quiet. The students had noticed that none of the owls delivered mail this morning as they normally did.

AN So Sara takes back her power. Also on the previous Chapter when I described Hermione and Severus summons, my inspiration was this pictue by OpalLynn. Go to Deviantart and search for this Kiss Meme 1 - HG+SS. A very nice print that inspired me!


	32. Chapter 32 Consequences Of His Actions P

The Headmaster approached the podium and addressed the Great Hall. "Classes are dismissed for the day. You will go to your common rooms and stay there until you are called. I need to see the following students immediately after breakfast in my office." The Headmaster began to read out the names.

Hermione looked to her bonded in fear as she realized all the names were muggle-born witches and wizards and she knew that he had been summoned. Her potions master displayed no emotion, his eyes unreadable.

"….And Miss. Granger." The Headmaster ended his list.

Harry looked to his friend with worry. He knew the headmaster publicly announcing this brooked an ill wind.

The Great Hall went quiet. The students had noticed that none of the owls delivered mail this morning as they normally did.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione made her way to the Headmaster's office with fear. She noticed that the gargoyle allowed entrance without asking for a password. She knew that brooked ill news.

The door to the Headmaster's door was open and she immediately noticed every professor was standing behind the Headmaster's chair.

"Miss. Granger, please close the door as you are the last." The Headmaster quietly asked.

She closed the door and took the only open seat available and looked to her Headmaster.

"Students, Lord Voldemort ordered a series of attacks last night. There is really no way to gently tell you this, which is why I have brought you together. The news has been all over the muggle newspapers and the Daily Prophet.

The students looked to their Headmaster with fear in their eyes.

"Lord Voldemort has killed your parents and siblings if you had them." The Headmaster sadly told the assembled students.

The first and second years immediately began to cry as the older students continued to wait, fighting the tears. They knew of He Who Must Not Be Named hatred towards them.

"Madame Pomphrey! Professor Sprout! Professor McGonagall! Please take our younger students and talk to them." The witches gently gathered the younger students, hugging them and guided them out of the Headmaster's office and toward the infirmary.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff shouted out. "Why Headmaster? My parents are non magical! What threat could they have been?" Holding back the urge he felt to cry.

The Headmaster went to the Hufflepuff and wrapped his arms around him, consoling the wizard.

Albus looked to the witches and wizards in his presence. "Lord Voldemort's actions were targeted to send a message to the Ministry. I will tell you all that you have a home here and you will never be turned away. You have a decision to make. We can release you back to the muggle world where you will not be safe, or you can remain here. The choice to remain applies to those that are of age. Those under age will have to submit to the decisions of their next of kin."

Sixth Year Colin Creevey, holding his brother's hand quietly asked "Did they die quickly Headmaster?"

"No Mister. Creevey, they did not." The Headmaster sadly replied. "Soon you will see the news that the Daily Prophet and the muggle news report. I tell you this now to spare you additional pain."

"Professor Sara Snape, you can leave us and patrol the castle and make sure that some of our more wayward students are obeying my directive." The Headmaster stated, dismissing her.

"As you wish, Headmaster." Sara softly replied as she exited the office.

Albus addressed the students. "Do not be affronted at my dismissal of Professor Snape. Her views of death are well known and she probably would not be the best to console you."

The students nodded in understanding. Their professor was obsessed with death and would probably tell them their parents loved going to the Veil, no matter what, and spout on about destiny.

"Under age students will go to Professor Vector. Your next of kin is waiting in her office. It is up to you to talk to them and decide what is best for you." The Headmaster told the stricken students.

The Headmaster paired off the of age students with teaching staff until the potions master and the head girl remained.

"Miss. Granger, you are of age because of the time tuner. It would do you well to talk to Professor Snape as your current liaison with a certain group leave no one else. I hope that you remain with us but the decision is entirely yours." The Headmaster told the stricken witch.

Hermione nodded and grabbed Professor Snape's offered hand, immediately feeling the soothing effect of the bond to her twirling emotions. Professor Snape escorted her out of the office as Albus looked to them thoughtfully. The Headmaster thought that the Head Girl looked at peace for a moment.

Meanwhile, Sara started her patrol in the hall leading to the Headmaster's office and paused as she noticed a slight fluttering and saw what looked like student's footwear. She pointed her wand and silently sent out a stinging hex and heard the muffled groans of pain as two students appeared out of nowhere.

"Mr Potter! And Mr. Weasley?" Sara sneered out as she lifted off the hex and restored them. "Disobeying the Headmaster? Why bring disgrace to your house?" She asked as she bent down to pick up what was cloaking them. "What do we have here? An Invisibility Cloak?" She looked to the students for an answer.

Both wizards looked to her and said nothing.

Sara reduced the cloak and put it in her pockets. "I shall turn this into the Headmaster and he will decide what to do with it. Now answer me young wizards before I decide to make you the test subjects for your next Defense class!" Her voice brooking one to be immediately answered.

Ron immediately answered "We're worried about Hermione, Professor Snape! We have been friends since our first year and we wanted to find out what was happening." Harry was nodding in agreement to his friends answer

.

Sara silently slipped into the red head's mind and felt the remorse at his actions toward Hermione. She also felt his concern for the witch as well. She slipped out.

"I'm sure everyone in this castle will know the reason shortly. It is up to Hermione to tell you, if she decides to. I give you the advice to remain strong and true to her, as well as to each other as we are about to enter dark times." Their professor replied cryptically.

"How convienenant I am on my way to Gryffindor! Care to escort me wizards?" Sara asked.

Harry and Ronald did not bother a reply as they knew who was escorting whom and silently followed their professor up to their House.

As she left Gryffindor to continue her patrol she heard sniffling and crying coming from one of the main bathrooms. She sounded out "A female professor is at the door! Make sure you are presentable, as I am coming through!" She waited a few moments and entered noticing the Creevey boys on the floor.

"Professor Snape!" They struggled to stand up. This was one professor they did not want to see.

"So, I take it that you are leaving Hogwarts, but to not wish to leave?" She asked the question void of emotion. "Was the danger told what will happen if they decided to take you out of the school?"

Colin looked to his defense professor and decided that he would answer honestly. Maybe she could help them.

"Yes Professor Snape, along with everyone else that was not of age. If only I had another year, I could have decided for both of us!" Indicating his brother.

"Do you wish to enlist my help?" She asked.

"Anything Professor! I am old enough to know what will happen and I am not fully trained to overcome more! All of the next of kin had not ever heard of our world until they were brought here. They do not understand that they are committing themselves to their own deaths!" Colin miserably replied.

"Very well, Mr. Creevey. Take your brother and wait in the Defense classroom. I am not promising anything mind you, but I will make an attempt."

Sara exited the bathroom and made her way to an unused classroom with a floo and called Professor Vector. "Professor Vector, may I have a quick word?" She asked.

Professor Vector excused herself and entered the flames as the muggles gasped in shock at the professor entered the fire and disappeared.

"Professor Snape, this had better be good!" Professor Vector exclaimed. "All those in there are muggles that have no idea of what our world is like!"

Sara explained her plan as Professor Vector's frown turned to one of thoughtfulness. "I need to clear this with the Headmaster first."

"There is no time! Get the students and the muggles and meet me in my Defense room. I'll take the grilling from the Headmaster. Just do it if you want to save these lives!"

The Arithmancy professor looked at her colleague. "You know Sara; even though you were sorted in Gryffindor you certainly have Slytherin traits."

"I really do not believe in Houses!" Sara rolled her eyes. "I told you I attended Beaubatons and we had no House. Now hurry!" Sara pushed the witch to the floo.

Sara walked to the unused desk and tapped her wand to access the tracking spell placed on Miss. Granger. It showed her with her brother just outside his chambers.

She accessed her brother's mind as she was already attuned to it from placing the false memories. *****Brother, if you want to save the lives of some muggle-born witches and wizards and their families, I suggest you escort Miss. Granger to my classroom and wait for me outside. I am working with Septima.*** She** cut the connection without waiting for a reply.

*****Hades, I need you to retrieve Mister Potter and deposit him outside my classroom. Instruct him not to enter until I arrive! *****

Sara transfigured her robes to a less severe one colored charcoal grey. She made sure that it would resemble something closer to the business attire that most muggles were used to.

She soon found herself at the entrance to her classroom with Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter, and her brother waiting outside.

She pulled her brother and quickly explained her plan. He began to ask her of her motivations and Sara hissed "No time!" opening the door and finding the assembled muggle born guardians and under age students waiting.

"Thank you for coming to my classroom, as I understand all this is hard to take in. I am Professor Snape and I teach Defense here." The muggles noticed her robes and relaxed. This was more what they were accustomed to seeing.

Dan Creevey asked "Why are we here Professor Snape? We have already made our decision."

Sara smoothly replied. "Colin Creevey is a very smart wizard and he realizes that he does not have the schooling to protect you. He cares for you and asked me to try to change your mind."

Sara heard the muggles grumble. "I have here our Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger, and she has experienced the same loss that you have. Miss Granger, if you please?" She asked softly.

Hermione slowly replied, as she already knew her decision. "I am muggle born, just like everyone here and my parents died last night because a foul wizard decided their lives to be forfeit because they gave birth to me. They were dentist, and had no power. They were innocent, just like all the parents and siblings that were slaughtered for a point! I am of age as seventeen is the age of adulthood in the Wizarding world. I am staying because I am best protected here, and I can learn the skills to protect my remaining loved ones. If I go back and live with those that I love I will be dead in a heartbeat, along with them! I will not allow that foul wizard to have power over me! My parents would not have wanted that!" She spat.

Sara noticed the skeptical looks from the guardians. "The Wizarding world protects its secrets and prevented your loved ones from telling you the truth. I am going to show you why!"

"Mister Potter, I have called you here to make a point. Are you willing to be a guinea pig?" Using the phrase that she knew the muggles understood.

Harry understood what was required of him and unhesitatingly answered. "Professor, if it can sway the minds of those assembled and keep them here ensuring everyone is safe; throw your worst hexes at me. I'll not defend." He simply stated

Hermione rushed to Harry, hugging and thanking him. Even if the guardians did not understand, she did.

"Thank you Mister Potter! You are a credit to your House!" Sara replied.

She had noticed the Headmaster slip in and was watching.

Sara directed that Harry move ten paces away from her. Harry stood and waited, resisting the need to put up the defense shields that his Defense Professor always insisted on.

"We will start with the simple and move forward" She stated.

And so she did. The hexes got worse and Mister Potter did not once try to defend himself, taking every one. Soon she stopped and put Mister Potter to rights.

"Do you understand why your loved one's need to remain here?" Sara asked the assembled group.

"Illusion!" One guardian grumbled.

"So, I have not changed anyone's mind?" Sara asked.

"Changing a person's color, showing boils! Even David Copperfield could do that, and I know that is illusion!" Grumbled one of the guardians.

"Very well! This is my last exercise, and I will leave it up to you." Sara replied as she cast the spell to prevent the ministry from tracking unforgivables.

"Do you love and care for the students placed under your care, and would never harm them?" Sara asked.

All answered that they would protect them.

"So, a wizard or witch with ill intention is close to you and they will impose their will upon you. Do you think that could happen? You could easily kill those you love and not have a memory of it! They would place evidence against you and even the brightest barrister that you could hire could not place fault with the evidence!" Sara warned them.

"Dan Creevey! You love your nephews with all of your heart and would not do ill will?" She asked the muggle.

"I would swear it Professor Snape! The boys has always been loved and welcomed. I cannot believe in all this, despite what you have shown me." Mr. Creevey replied.

Sara conjured up a very wicked knife and held it up to the assembled muggles and placed it on a table.

Sara pointed her wand to Dan Creevey and uttered "Imperio!"

The assembled watched Dan Creevey walk forward and grab the knife from the table then walk over to his nephew and grab him, exposing the young wizard neck as he placed the knife upon his nephew's neck.

Sara released the spell and noticed Mr. Creevey's confusion as he noticed the knife at his nephew's neck and immediately dropped it. "Now do you see why it is important that he stays here?" She asked

"Professor Vector and the Headmaster are here! If your wards remain at this school, I promise that I will teach them well! But I cannot do that if you pull them out!" Sara started to leave the classroom as she stated "The decision is yours and I wash my hands of any blood that might occur if you do not! And there will be blood if you do not choose correctly!" The doors banged shut at her departure.


	33. Chapter 33 All Is Not What It Seems

AN Revelations are made as the Headmaster, Sara, Hermione, and Severus discover they do not know everything about each other as they previously thought. The Golden Trio reunites.

I would like to thank my faithful readers MoonBeam, Darkness-Lightness, and midnightawakenyou. This is a difficult story that I am writing, and their reviews have carried me through in continuing, when reviews have been sparse. Thanks for your support!

Please review good or bad! It lets me know how I am doing.

Chapter 33 All Is Not What It Seems

Sara silently waited in a dark corner of the hall next to a set of armor. She watched the group exit the classroom and spill into the passage.

"I am glad that you made the right decision, knowing it is hard as you do not understand our world. I will make sure that you keep in contact with your loved ones." The Headmaster told the group. He looked over to the Head Girl. "Miss. Granger, please escort the younger years to their House and make sure their Prefects assign someone suitable to help them in their grieving process. And can you make yourself available to anyone that needs to talk? I know that I am asking much from you as you are in the same situation. Please meet back with Professor Snape later, as I know you have not had a chance to talk to him."

"Of course, Headmaster I will do what you ask." Hermione gently rounded the younger years and headed them in direction to the closest House.

"Professor Snape, can you make sure our guest are escorted safely back to their homes?" Albus asked the potions master.

"Of course Headmaster." Severus indicated to the group which way they needed to go and the assembled muggles followed him.

Albus waited until the passage was clear and called out "Professor Snape, you can come out now."

Sara walked out from the shadows and stood before the Headmaster, waiting.

"Come with me to my office Sara. I think it is time that we have a talk." He turned, indicating Sara should follow him.

Meanwhile Hermione finished escorting and making sure the younger years were taken care of. She approached the painting of the Fat Lady, fighting the tears. She stood shaking, fighting the grief that filled her. She had to be strong, but Merlin! How could she?

"Hermione the portraits have heard and I feel your loss. Let me know when you are ready to enter." The Fat Lady said, understanding the witch's need to compose herself.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione looked to the portrait and nodded her head. She entered and found that the common room was filled with every member of her House, looking anxiously to her. The Creevey's had entered previously, but they just headed straight to their dormitory, not saying a word.

She knew what the unasked question was as they silently looked to her.

"Lord Voldemort has killed the parents and sibling of every muggle born that attends this school. They did not experience a quick death!" Hermione told the assembled Gryffindors as her shoulders started to shake.

She stood there feeling lost and alone as she felt the arms of Harry and Ron wrap around her as she began to cry.

The room was silent as they listened to Hermione's sobs. Suddenly a witch's voice was heard as Lavender Brown said "We have the answer we were waiting for. Let's give Hermione the space that she needs." Motioning the group toward their dormitories.

Hermione caught Lavender's eyes and expressed her thanks. Soon the common room was empty leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry guided them to a couch and Hermione was seated in the middle of her two best friends. She appreciated it, as it had been some time since they were all together. It soothed her.

She haltingly told her friends of the events of the afternoon.

"Oh Hermione!" Ron gasped. "We tried to find out, but the evil twin of Professor Snape caught us! We waited outside the Headmaster's office for you under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

Hermione looked to her friends in surprise as Harry muttered. "And she confiscated it."

Hermione cried more as her friends just wrapped their arms around her, letting her grief come out. They felt as one, about the same as before the school year. It felt right.

As Hermione began to doze between Harry and Ron, an owl flew out of the Floo and landed on her lap, gently pecking her hand, and offering a leg out with a message.

Harry became agitated as he recognized the scrawl of their potions professor.

Miss. Granger, Please come down to my classroom when you feel available for the talk required by the Headmaster. Professor S. Snape, Potions Master.

"Harry! He is in the Order!" She whispered. "Maybe he can give me some closure!"

Harry looked at her doubtful as she heard Ron snort. Professor Snape was not one to be compassionate.

She let the parchment fall to the floor as her exhaustion took over and she fell asleep into the arms of her two best friends.

Sara and the Headmaster reached his office and he sat down at his desk, looking to the parchments of the concerned parents of Hogwarts students. She stood standing as she was not asked to take a seat.

Ah! The old wizard was versed in psychological manipulations as well Sara thought to herself as she awaited her Headmaster. Two can play at that game! After all, she was a master at it.

After twenty minutes of pondering his correspondence, he indicated that Sara should sit down and accio'd a bottle of firewhiskey and two large tumblers. He poured a large portion for them both and pushed a tumbler to her.

"Sara, it is time for a heart to heart talk, as the muggle saying goes." Albus stated sipping his firewhiskey and looking toward his defense professor. "Lemon Drop?" He asked, sliding the bowl toward her.

Sara pushed the bowl back. "No thank you Headmaster! I can smell the Veritaserum from here. Rather sneaky and against Ministry standards, don't you think?" She sipped at her firewhiskey, awaiting the Headmaster response.

"I need to see your Mark, Sara. I know you bear it. It was you after all that was with your brother at Miss. Granger's house at the direction of Lord Voldemort! He told me he Obliviated you, but I do not really believe it. You are a powerful witch after all. I saw the memory of your brother killing you!" The Headmaster told her.

Sara pondered the Headmaster's request for a few minutes, giving back the manipulation he tried to force upon her. She knew that he rightfully identified her as one of Voldemort's minions. He probably recognized it from the start of this madness. After all, that was her goal. She had left enough hints.

She slowly unbuttoned the left sleeve of her robes as she exposed her Mark, and looked towards him, smirking.

"And Sara, what is preventing me calling the Aurors right now?" Albus asked.

"Hmmm, I do not know Headmaster? Maybe as soon as my arrest gets back to my Master, your most important spy's life is forfeit?" She replied back laughingly.

"There is that." The Headmaster conceded. "Why, as you chose not disclose Mr. Malfoy and your brother's duplicity?"

"It meets my current needs." Sara smoothly replied. "Headmaster, are you willing to take an Unbreakable Vow? I'll tell you if you are willing." Sara shot back.

"No, Sara. As you have made me whole and healthy removing that Dark curse upon me, I find myself reluctant" The Headmaster somberly replied.

"Ah, so you are reluctant to give it to me, but you forced that same vow upon my brother years ago with no remorse, playing upon his emotions! You are no better than the Dark Lord!" Sara spat out.

"I do it for the Light! For the Defeat of Lord Voldemort!" The Headmaster angrily replied.

"Your intentions are honorable Headmaster! That is always the way things start out." Sara replied. "I have a feeling that you know this from your past. You are after all very familiar with the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald? You were not always for the rights of muggle-borns after all, were you?" She asked Albus.

Sara realized she scored a point with the hint about his past as she saw him flinch slightly.

"Headmaster, let us just say that my current needs align to yours at this time." Sara stated. "Besides, ask my brother about everything that has happened to him tonight. You might find out what you desire."

Sara stood up and placed her tumbler upon his desk. "Whenever you are willing to take that vow let me know. It would please me to let my brother witness it!" She left the Headmaster's office without a dismissal, leaving the Headmaster in shock. She chuckled darkly. Point to her.

Hermione woke up four hours later feeling their arms wrapped around her as her friends sat in silence watching over her.

*****Sir, I am coming down now to meet you. *** **Hermione sent along her bond.

Severus acknowledged her though the bond and contacted the Headmaster.

Hermione excused herself from Harry and Ron and made her way down to the Potions classroom dreading the conversation. She knew she needed some kind of closure, but was afraid to confront it.

She knocked on the classroom door and heard Professor Snape call for her to enter. She walked in and was surprised to see the Headmaster standing beside him.

"Miss. Granger, what we are about to show you is going to shock you, and possibly anger you. I must ask you to hold off any conversation until after we are through." The Headmaster told her.

Hermione noticed the hard look that he gave to Professor Snape.

Severus opened the door to his chambers and motioned for Hermione to enter. She walked in and saw her parents look anxiously toward her. She gave a startled cry and fainted.

Hermione came to and noticed that her parents were on the floor next her, holding her hand.

"Mum! Dad! They told me you were dead!" She started to shake.

"And we would have been if not for that brave man!" Mrs. Granger pointed to Severus.

Albus coughed and spoke. "Miss. Granger, Professor Snape and I will be in the classroom if you need us. Please hurry as we need to arrange for their safe keeping."

Hermione watched as the Headmaster motioned to Professor Snape as they exited his chambers. She suddenly realized that the Headmaster was against letting her know that her parents were alive.

Her parents helped her off the floor and they stood silently together, tears flowing from all.

In the classroom Albus looked to his spy. "I hope you know what you are doing. You know I am not comfortable with this! It could become a liability to you."

Severus looked to the Headmaster coldly. "It is my life, after all! There is very little chance that the Dark Lord will find out the parents survival. Can you imagine Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley without her guidance? She gives them direction! I cannot put my confidence that the Golden Trio would succeed with a broken Miss. Granger."

Albus looked to the dark wizard. "And what is Miss. Granger to you Severus?" He asked.

"A tool Headmaster. A means to an end! After all that is what I am. What any unfortunate fool is that is involved in this mess!" Severus spat out. "At least I know. Your pet Gryffindors do not! I only hope they come through this with their minds and body intact."

"I had an interesting conversation with your sister this evening Severus. I forced her to reveal her Mark and asked her true intentions. She told me that I might get some answers if I asked you about what happened in the last day or so." Albus told him.

Severus sighed as he conjured up a phial and pulled selected memories and placed them in it. As the Headmaster did not ask specifics, he was able just to include his death and the conversation, excluding his bond to Hermione, and fulfill the pull of his vow.

He handed the phial to the Headmaster as Hermione and her parents entered the classroom.

"Professor Snape, thank you for saving my parents." Hermione quietly replied. "They told me everything, and I realized that you did it at great expense."

Severus just looked to her as the Headmaster motioned her parents to go with them. He watched as they exited his classroom and warded the door behind them.

Suddenly Hermione raced into his arms and brushed her lips against his, their bond singing with the joy and elation that Hermione felt.

He held her closely, looking into her eyes and seeing joy and desire. He felt his resolve give way as he caught her lips with a passionate kiss, expressing his wants and desire.

After a few moments they broke apart gasping. "Grab my hand Beloved! If we keep this up, I will not be able to resist as the bond pulls me. I could easily complete the Bond right now and place both our lives in danger! We must be strong!" He panted out.

Hermione looked to him as she placed her hands in his. He brought her hands up to his cheek, feeling the heat and fighting the urge to take her and own her as she desired.

They stood there hands clasped in one another, amazed at the depth of feeling that they had for one another.

Meanwhile, the Headmaster pulled out of his pensieve in shock. Sara Snape commanded death! He at down at his desk, realizing that he had no power over his Defense professor. He had to do some thinking on this unexpected revelation.

AN The bond pulls them closer and gains strentgh. Next Chapter the Dark Lord Calls more upon Sara more and more, breaking her to a point. Hermione and Severus fight an ever growing need for on another


	34. Chapter 34 Breaking Point

I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no money from this

AN Descriptive Sexual situations. Parents you have been warned!

Chapter 34 Breaking Point

Samheim was approaching and Sara looked to the date as just another in a long line dates and her bonds.

She reflected. The Traitors ceremony had left her open, that was true she mused to herself as she attended to her 7th Year class. But she had noticed a slight healing to her soul as her classes looked to her with respect. While not love, it had a positive effect.

After the "Dark Witch" incident she had noticed the snakes and lions talking more after she assigned mixed parings. They even came to class early, secure in the vow that she invoked upon the class protected them word getting back to the Dark Lord. Maybe there was hope for all of them after all.

Sara looked to her class "You are still most pathetic!" She snarled. "I suppose I must admit that you have improved slightly." She grudgingly stated.

The class looked at her smugly, pleased with her almost praise.

"Now, that is not going to mean I am going to go easy, young witches and wizards!" She told them. "I am going to get permission to add a couple of assistants so you can truly see what you are up against. Let us just say, after what I plan to show you will make you feel vulnerable. You are cocky, and I am going to bring you down!" Their Defense Professor coldly stated.

"My assistants will knock you back a peg or two when you see the true sense of defending yourselves! Enjoy this weekend as we progress more next week!" Sara indicated the class was over and the students left before the bell.

Hermione looked to her professor worriedly. No one else had noticed, but she did. Professor Snape's eyes held a broken look versus the unchecked malice that was in them before. She decided that she would talk to her Bonded about it when they met up again later.

Sara entered her chambers and settled down with a glass of vodka mixed with pumpkin juice before the next class.

Hades had noticed her consumption of spirits had increased greatly in the past two weeks.

"Mistress, Voldemort's call is taking a toll upon you!" Hades looked to his Mistress.

Voldemort had taken to call upon her at every free evening she had at the castle. She always arrived at his personal chambers and always it was young children he expected her to torture and kill. She did it gleefully, feeding the emotions she knew he wanted to feel and expirience.

"Yes Hades! And I have to do what he commands, because of the fucking prophecy!" She snarled out.

She no longer participated in the Staff meetings actively and became a recluse of sorts.

Hades flew to her and she felt the tears of her familiar.

"You must understand it is a means, Mistress!" He lamented.

"Hades, why do you think that I am here? I have not had my own free will in years!" She spat out. "I have to do the one thing I am against, and it breaks me! I had enough of that when I was young! If I could kill myself, I would! After all, I never allowed it as the Master Assassin!"

"Hades, I cannot remember if I am scheduled for duty tonight. Please tell me that I am!" She begged her familiar.

Hades slowly shook his head and softly replied "No Mistress, this is a free evening."

The bell rang out and Sara stood up sighing and threw her remaining drink across the room, the tumbler smashing into pieces. She watched the liquid slide down the wall.

She composed herself and exited her chambers into her classroom for the next class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Headmaster was becoming concerned about his Defense professor. He had noticed her absence from lunch and dinner meals, and the lack of participation at the Staff meetings as well. He noted that it started at the same time that Lord Voldemort stopped actively summoning his spy, along with a stop of attacks both the Wizrding and muggle worlds. And that worried the Headmaster greatly.

Albus floo called Professor Snape and did not receive an answer. He must be brewing he thought. It was close to the time of the full moon and he knew that the wizard brewed the Wolfsbane potion for Remus Lupin. He left his office and headed to the dungeons where the Potion lab was located.

The Headmaster entered the Potions lab and noticed that Professor Snape and the Head Girl looking intently into a simmering cauldron.

What he did not notice was Professor Snape discreetly remove his hand from the Head Girl's hand.

"Ah Professor Snape and Miss. Granger! What are you brewing that requires such intensity?"

"You very well know what I am brewing Headmaster. I have asked Miss. Granger to learn this if I become unavailable to brew it." Severus was not about to tell him that it was an answer to a necessary reprieve from the pull of his bond towards the Head Girl. It was the only solution that he could come up with without giving the girl an excessive amount of detentions, adversely affecting her future if she survived the impending battle.

"Miss. Granger, I am impressed that he selected you, as very few Masters can even brew it. Professor Snape, I must speak with you. Is the potion at a stage that does not require your personal attendance to it? I assure you it is rather important." The Headmaster asked masking his anxiousness from his voice.

Hermione watched as her bonded pulled out his timepiece and looked at it for a moment. She knew it was at a stage to simmer for 24 hours with no attention required. They were just using her free time enjoying the sense of one another along the bond through the physical touch of their hands.

"Yes Headmaster, I will not have to attend to this until tomorrow." He replied to Albus.

Professor Snape turned to address his student. "Miss. Granger if you wish to complete this you will come back here at 2 pm tomorrow. I realize that I am taking away your precious time from the recently reformed Golden Trio, but I expect you to have the right priorities." The professor coldly told her.

"Of course Professor Snape! My friends will understand." She gathered up her book bag, recognizing the statement was a dismissal and exited the lab.

Albus waited as his spy cleaned up the work station and look to the simmering brew. Satisfied, Severus motioned the Headmaster to his personal quarters.

They entered his quarter as Severus motioned the Headmaster to sit as he took a chair as well.

"Blinky!" He called out.

There was a plop and Blinky appeared. "Tea for two with biscuits please Blinky."

"Of course!" The house elf disappeared and immediately returned with a tray containing the requested items and immediately disappeared again.

Severus handed a cup of tea to the Headmaster and poured a cup for himself.

"Headmaster, I can see that you are troubled." Severus told him.

"Indeed I am. You still have not been summoned?"

He sighed "No Albus and none of the Inner Circle has been called as well. I had drinks with Lucius a few nights ago and he has not as well. It has been driving Belletrix crazy as he has not called her either for other activities" Severus sipped at his tea.

"Have you noticed any changes recently with your sister Severus?" The Headmaster asked.

Severus thought for a moment before replying. "Other than her absence at meals and her quiet at the Staff meetings, nothing really." He reflected back more. "Oh, I remember Minerva asked me if Sara was well. Apparently she has purposely left my sister's patrol schedule with Friday off as they go to the Hog's Head for a "Girls Night". Apparently she has refused them in the last two weeks. I am not the best person to ask on the subject of my sister Headmaster. After all I tried to kill her and she killed me as well. We barely speak."

The Headmaster sighed. "I think Severus that Sara is being called on her free evenings. You know I recently received an odd request from the Board of Governor's requesting weekly updates of every professor's schedule."

Severus looked thoughtful. The Headmaster could be on to something.

"Does my sister have a free evening tonight?" He asked Albus. The Headmaster nodded in affirmance.

"I know the location where she arrives back from summons. I will wait there tonight and see if I can find anything out. I will let you know immediately as it is usually apparent when we come back from a Summons." Leaving unsaid the usual bloody state of their robes, or his obvious beatings.

Albus finished his cup of teas and stood up. "Thank you Severus as this means much to me."

Severus rolled his eyes. Albus expected it of him.

Albus put down his empty tea cup and walked over to the potion master's floo and picked up a bit of floo powder. "Headmaster's Office!" He stated and was gone with a flash of green, leaving Severus to his own thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&

After dinner, Hermione found herself suddenly at the entrance to her Bonded's quarters. She did not even remember making the trip. Her body thrummed with a need as she knocked on the door. Severus opened it up and noticed his Bonded standing at the door, need apparent in her eyes. He had felt her need. Physical touching no longer quenched the Bond.

As soon as he opened the door, she rushed to him, kissing him passionately. Caught off guard he responded back wrapping his arms around her and kissing her as the bond started to take over.

Pulling back he huskily whispered "Hermione! Beloved! I feel your need!" He pulled her back through his study and into his bedchambers.

"We cannot complete the Bond right now beloved! You are young, you must fight this!" He panted.

"I require more Professor!" Hermione panted.

"Please Beloved, no more formal address to me when we are together! Severus, or Beloved will do." He silenced her with another passionate kiss.

He laid her upon his bed and looked to her. He suddenly found himself in his grey boxers as Hermione was suddenly in her bra and undergarments.

"Wandless Magic Beloved?" Severus asked as he kissed the crook of her neck.

"I need you Severus! Danger be damned!" She demanded.

He unclasped her bra, letting her ample bosom spill out. He started to lick at her hard nipples as she moaned with pleasure.

"Witch! You will be the death of me!" Severus moaned as he slid down her underwear as he continued to kiss her.

"I can take you where you need to go! Will you allow me Beloved?" He asked, looking for her permission.

"Take this longing away wizard! It is all I think about!" Hermione told her Beloved desperately.

"I'll not take you tonight Hermione, though I want to." Severus huskily stated as he planted kisses on her navel and slowly slid down. He found himself at her nether region and tentatively flicked his tongue at the nub. He felt her shudder. "Oh Severus!" She moaned.

She tasted so sweet, and so innocent! All for him. He reached out and caressed her breasts as he continued to lick, tasting her necter. He felt her run her hands into his hair.

"So soft and not greasy!" She moaned.

He continued his administrations as he felt his Beloved orgasm, licking every sweet taste. He moved up to her and deeply kissed her, holding her tightly.

"Severus! I love you!" She gasped out, reveling in the feeling.

"And I love you as well, sweet witch." He replied. Severus held her in his arms as she fell asleep.

Merlin! He was quickly reaching his breaking point if the Bond required more of this. He grasped his cock and pumped it until he came. As he watched her sleep, the only thing he could think about was entering her and possessing her as their bond demanded.

After a time Severus woke his Beloved up. "I am sorry Hermione, but I have a duty to attend to. You need to go back to your room. I believe you have rounds tonight anyway?" He asked her.

"Yes Beloved I do. May I use your shower?" He quickly showed her his bath chambers as she stood up from the bed, stretching and yawned, She had such a beautiful body he thought.

Soon she left his chambers cleaned up and refreshed, brushing her lips across his as she left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara had indeed been Sumoned again. A family of six, the oldest child being 7. She tortured and killed the four children, oldest to youngest ensuring that the children suffered greatly before their deaths. Soon only the parents remained. She turned to them, grinning wickedly behind her mask.

"Stop Sara, you have passed my tests very well." The Dark Lord commanded. "I require these to be alive for a while." Pointing to the parents.

She went to his robes and kissed them. "As you command My Lord! I hope that my service pleases you!"

Lord Voldemort called a couple of Death Eaters and directed them to lead the sobbing parents away.

"Sara, you serve me so faithfully! Soon I will reward you. Go now before you are missed!" The Dark Lord intoned.

"As you command, My Lord!" She stood up and walked out of the Dark Lord's chambers and apparetad away.

&&&&&&&&&&

Severus had stood disillusioned at his sister's designated point for about an hour, thinking on the events of the evening. He could not help but smile as he remembered the looks on his Beloved's face as he went down on her.

Soon he heard the plop of apparition as his sister suddenly appeared. He noticed that his sister fell to the ground, crying. He heard her wracked sobs echo across the forest, smelling the tint of massive amounts of blood from her robes. He could not believe it. What had happened to break her he wondered. She was a strong witch after all!

She stood up suddenly, and Severus noticed her. Though whole and healthy, she looked broken.

"DEATH, why are you here?" Severus heard her demand. He watched as she had a conversation to no one. Then he realized it was to her benefactor. Of course he could not see. After all he was alive.

"Sara, Hades has talked to me." DEATH replied. "I feel your distress as well Little One."

"Oh, I am sure!" Sara spat out. "Lord Death I am broken, and I cannot continue this madness!"

She turned away and threw up.

Suddenly Hades appeared and landed on her shoulders as she stood up. He hopped to the ground and changed into an exact likeness of his Mistress.

"Go to who you desire Sara. It is only he that can help you. Hades will take care of your school business." DEATH intoned.

Sara looked to DEATH for a moment and apparated away.

Hades in his transfigured form looked to Severus and winked before he walked away.

So that was how she was at the castle while being Summoned, Severus realized. He waited a few moments and the headed back toward the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara arrived at her Manor in the Great Hall. She immediately dismissed her house elf and made her way up the Grand Stairs to Bootstray's bedroom.

She silently opened the door and noticed Bootstray jump up from his bed, wand in his hand.

"Bootstray, still vigilant as ever!" She chuckled hollowly.

He saw that it was Sara and immediately lowered it.

Bootstray saw Sara collapse and start to sob. He rushed up to her and grabbed her robes, seeing the fresh blood on his hands as he wrapped his arms about her.

"Let me help Sara!" He softly whispered to her as he pulled her to his bath chambers. He placed her into the shower fully clothed as he stood behind her. They both watched as the swirls of blood flowed from her robes and exited the drain. He removed the robes and turned her to him. He pulled off the Death Eater mask and flung it to the floor as he looked into her eyes. He was shocked as he saw the look of defeat in her eyes.

Bootstray grabbed up the soap and washed every part of her body, whispering every action that he was doing as he washed her, noticing her relax at the sound of his voice.

He grabbed her, hugging her from behind, and Sara felt the desire that the wizard had for her.

"Bootstray!" She whispered. "Take me to your bed!"

Bootstray picked her up into his arms and walked to his bed and gently laid her down, looking to her.

"Bootstray, I am a broken witch. I have reached my breaking point! I cannot continue!" She moaned.

"Nonsense Sara! I have felt your despair across the bond, and if I could, I would gladly take your place!" He stated.

"It is my burden!" She cried out.

"It is Sara, yet you are here." Boostray softly replied, leaning toward her and brushing his lips to hers.

"Unglamour yourself, Sara! There is no need to hide anything from me!" He commanded.

He felt her reluctance across their bond as she complied.

"You are a beautiful witch!" He growled as he slipped in beside her.

He tenderly kissed her as he ran his hands across her body, tracing the scars.

"Bootstray, can you make me forget?"

"I will do my best witch! Of that you can be sure of!" He growled.

Bootstray worked her body until the need became too much.

"Sara, I need you." She felt his pressing need.

She was lost in the moment, feeling passion she had never felt before.

"Then, take me wizard!" As she grasped his cock and placed it at her entrance.

Bootstray entered her and stilled, feeling her walls clamp about him. He began to move slowly.

While Sara was not a virgin, he somehow knew that she had never had sex for pleasure before. He was determined to make it good for her. He began to move, letting her reactions guide him.

Oh Merlin! She felt herself close to nirvana after a time. How could she have missed this feeling after being alive for five hundred years!

"Sara, I know you are close! Come with me witch, damn you!" He shouted as he began to stroke harder and deeper, filling her.

Sara felt the most heavenly sensation as she came, feeling the wizard come forcefully within her, groaning and panting.

They stayed together for a few minutes, connected and panting.

Bootstray pulled her across him until he was looking at her. "Have I made you forget your pain Sara? You know that I love you." He asked.

Fuck it all for being cold and heartless. "I love you too Bootstray." She snuggled to him and immediately drifted to sleep, feeling him play with the tangles of her hair and breathing deeply.


	35. Chapter 35 Preparation For The Sacrifice

I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no money from this

Chapter 35 Preparation For The Sacrifice

Sara sat down at her desk deep in thought. The last few weeks had gone back to normal. The Dark Lord did not call her as frequently as she had apparently passed some kind of test. Her classes were going splendidly. She remembered the conversation she had with the Headmaster about Bootstray and Slightly. It was really quite amusing to see the look in his eye when she dropped that bomb. She had first told him that they were her Dark Arts apprentices versus assistants. Paybacks for making her stand for twenty minutes in front of her desk. She enjoyed watching him squirm. Then she told him the real reasoning behind her request.

The Headmaster did finally agree, though he made his reservations known about having ex-assassins in his school and insisted on meeting them to interview them before hand. She had made sure to warn them about the lemon drops.

And Bootstray and Slightly definitely put her advanced classes back into place. She had taken her 7th year Gryffindor/Slytherin class out to the Quidditch pitch and introduced them. She then asked them individually to select one assistant to duel and everyone selected Slightly as he looked so harmless. They got trounced. She then told her class not to underestimate their adversary as the weakest looking was usually the most dangerous. It was a lesson in not to underestimate your adversary. Then she stepped up and battled both the wizards, showing how quickly things could change. She was pleased as the class left, both thoughtful and humiliated at the same time. Especially Draco Malfoy, for he was cocky because of his upbringing.

Mr. Malfoy. She thought. Something was going on with that wizard. He seemed distant and that was worrying. And it had nothing to do with the Dark Lord, of that she was sure of.

But he was the least of her concerns right now. She had finally found the charm and potion that would assist Harry Potter in bringing the Dark Lord down by drawing out the bit of darkness from their Mark to her, lessoning the available power that the Dark Lord could draw from. The problem was that two of the ingredients were going to be a bit tricky to gather.

Bootstray and Slightly entered her chambers and sat down, noticing her troubled look.

"Anything I can help you with Sara?" Bootstray asked

"Not unless you are a virgin Boostray, and an unwilling one at that." Sara sighed as she handed him the bookmarked chapter that discussed the potion she would need.

Bootstray read the chapter and sighed. Prophecies apparently were not easy. And they had it easy up until now. He handed the book to Slightly and asked "Do you know who the contributors are?"

Sara rolled out the prophecy. "Fancy a guess Bootstray?"

He looked at the names. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized that Draco Malfoy was unwilling male virgin and Hermione Granger was the maiden that willingly gave. "Are you sure Sara? They are of age, and surely not virgins! The rumors I have heard about your Head Boy in the short amount of time I've been here says that he has had just about every Slytherin 7th year witch!"

Sara chuckled. "And that is what they are Bootstray, just rumors! I discretely verified his status in class today. I am calling in his Life Debt to me tonight. I promise you he will be most unwilling about the whole thing."

"And what of Miss. Granger?" Slightly asked. "You told us she was bonded to her brother by Vinculum Per Tactus."

"Yes. I had thought that assigning Severus as one of the serpents in the prophecy was due to the fact that he was in the Inner Circle. Obviously that it is not true. The bond requires the witch to be virgin to complete, not the wizard! So, I trust her to keep her status as she will look to no other wizard but Severus to take her. There lies my dilemma, as even though I am blood, if I take her via a transformation or Polyjuice potion it will not matter that she freely gave her consent. They will both die. I am not sure how long my brother can fight his desire for her. He foolishly believes that if he completes his bond, that her pureness will reveal him to the Dark Lord. A fact to my advantage!"

"A means to an end Sara!" Bootstray softly replied.

"Yes, what are the deaths of a single witch or wizard in the greater scheme of things? The Headmaster would most certainly sacrifice them without a single thought if he felt it would be advantageous to the Light. This is unacceptable! I feel they are needed at the end, so I will not be the cause of their deaths! I will come up with a way. Witch's First Blood will store for six months if properly contained. I will obtain it soon, and if I fail in the task it will not matter as our lives will be forfeit anyway due to the rules of the Quest."

"But what we need to do is purify an area for Miss. Granger and her sacrifice, if she chooses to accept it. The book is very specific on what is needed and I like to be prepared." She led her wizards out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest.

Soon they came upon a large Oak tree deep in the Forbidden Forest. She silently thought of her old incantations that she used two hundred years ago and a door suddenly appeared and they entered.

"We must clean this up wizards and purify the place." Sara told them. Soon everything was freshened, and the wizards looked to her. She looked to them as she handed them bowls of sea salt. "Is your desire true wizards in what we must do? This is Wiccan ways and if you are not true of heart, the cleansing ceremony will not work!" She asked them.

They quickly assured her that they were and spread out sea salt on the floor around the bed. They left the bedroom and Sara quickly sealed it with the most stringent of wards. Everything was set.

They stood outside the oak tree. Sara remembered the peace that she had felt when as this was her getaway from Damien Selwyn, Her Dark Arts master two hundred years ago. Those were difficult times.

"Sara, may I take my leave of you?" Slightly asked. "I told Mr. Potter that I would meet with him for further training."

"By all means Slightly! Please make sure that he is mostly undamaged for class on Monday!" Sara replied.

Bootstray was left alone with Sara. He looked to her as they made their way toward the castle. He stopped her as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt her soul rush with joy at his touch.

"Wizard! You heal my soul and make me weak!" She spat, still not used to the feelings that he stirred within her.

"Yes I do! And you do the same for me!" As he kissed her passionately. He lowered her to the ground and began removing her robes.

"Is Bootstray your true name wizard?" she gasped as his mouth latched on to a nipple. Most assassins gave a false name. True names did not really matter in the scheme of the Guild.

"It is Sara, and the story is quite funny." He stopped his manipulations and looked to her. He realized this was an important question to her.

He had noticed that she unconsciously unglamoured herself to him, a sign that the cold witch trusted him.

"My mum discovered that my father strayed, so she gave him the boot while she was pregnant with me. So in a fit of vindictiveness, she named me Bootstray, much to my father's displeasure. Imagine my surprise years later when I found out that I was not my father's son as she had strayed as well!" He heartily laughed as he traced the scars around her breast.

"But enough about names Sara Snape! I find that I need you, and want you! You complete me witch, and I am sure that I meet your needs as well! Let go sweet witch, as I complete you!"

Bootstray entered her, relishing the velvet touch as she gave herself to him. He began to move as he willingly gave her what she needed, taking from another that which was needed.

In his inner chambers, Severus looked to his Bonded. It felt so right having her naked beside him. Her touch made him feel a fire, flaming his need for her. He felt himself at his end.

He held her in his arms as he gave her another passionate kiss. "Beloved, I have always been a strong wizard, but I feel myself lost in you!" He told her mournfully.

Hermione looked to her wizard and quietly asked. "Is that a bad thing Severus? We know what we need to do."

She was young. He remembered giving into the feelings of Lily, consequences be damned. And damned him it did as he was bound to the Headmaster.

"Yes our bond demands it, and very soon I will give into the desire as I will lose control. And at that time I will seal your death! Severus looked to her, sadness in his eyes.

"I trust you with my life Beloved! After all, you could have allowed me to fall to Remus when he transformed, but yet you did not. I see flashes along our bond Severus! Not intentionally, mind you! The Headmaster was wrong to invoke the vow upon you!" She gently kissed him.

"I vow you this Severus Snape! I will always be here for you, no matter how difficult the road you travel will be. We will soon be one, and it gives me joy to know I will travel that most difficult road with you. You will never be alone again!" She kissed his cheek.

Severus looked to his bonded in amazement as they fell asleep on his couch. For once he was not worried about the future. He was only focused on the here and now.

AN Sara calls her Life Debts to the Serpents and her Dark Arts master returns.


	36. Chapter 36 Sacrifice Part 1

I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no money from this

AN Sara doubts herself, calls in a life debt. **WARNING Rape and sexual situations. Parents, you have been warned!**

Chapter 35 Sacrifice Part 1

Bootstray and Sara stood by the gates of Hogwarts to say goodbye. As there were no classes on the weekends, the Headmaster ruled that her assistants were not needed at the school. He was still not comfortable with the fact that ex-assassins were in his school.

"Be well, love!" Bootstray whispered in her ear. "I will see you Monday." He brushed her lips with his and apparated back to Prince Manor.

She made her way back to the castle, unsettled by her thoughts. Bootstray. She felt his love for her constantly through the bond that she shared with her two wizards. That and the respect from the students had healed her soul. Though not completely, as she still felt a good amount of darkness residing within it but it was enough. She had been living to die for so long, that now she was uncertain. She certainly had a reason now to live life to live. For the first time in her life she felt almost normal. For the first time she felt doubt. Could she complete the prophecy? At the same time she cursed it and thanked it. For without the prophecy, she would have never experienced these feelings of love and passion, of that she knew.

She had read books about love and passion before, never understanding them. It was weakness! It drove people to do stupid unintelligent actions because of it. After almost 500 years, she now understood those books, and that knowledge made her doubt herself more.

She stood still, shaking. She was weak.

DEATH formed beside of her. "Little One, walk with me."

Soon they found themselves beside the lake. They watched the Great Squid splash a tentacle in the water.

"I felt your distress along our bond Sara." DEATH told her. "Look back to some of the things that you have experienced because of me. Actions around you that never made sense. The sacrifices that those made in your long life."

She reflected.

Private Jack Southerby throwing himself upon her in their foxhole, covering her body when a grenade was tossed in their foxhole. He died and she lived.

As an interrogator with the Sicherheitsdienst torturing a young man that she knew had ties to the resistance because of his girlfriend. The man died after hours of torturing, never revealing his girlfriend's identity.

She thought of many more.

"Yes Sara your failures, but their success." DEATH replied. "Think more upon it, Sara."

She thought for a few moments.

"They protected those that they loved or cared for, knowing that they would die!" Sara exclaimed after reflecting on her memories. What a weird concept.

"And now you find yourself in the same dilemma Sara." DEATH replied. "It is the way of life. Before the revelation of the prophecy, if there was any mortal who could ever replace me in my duties to the Veil, it was you. No feeling and just cold logic and duty. Though I am unfeeling in death, I have always understood life. After all they go together hand in hand."

She suddenly understood, and that knowledge did not ease her doubt.

DEATH wrapped his arms around her. "You now understand the need to live. You will make the right choices in the end. The choice that you feel you need to make, and not because of outside influences. That is how Fate works."

DEATH pulled away and pulled out a parchment. "As requested, this is a list of Voldemort's Horcruxes, status, and location. Be sure to tell Bootstray and Slightly to be cautious. Voldemort has some strong protections on some of them."

Sara looked to the list. The goblet, diary, and ring were already destroyed. She gasped. Harry Potter was a Horcrux!

She looked to DEATH but DEATH had faded away.

She tucked the parchment DEATH had given her into her robes. After all, she needed to call in a life debt.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the Great Hall together for dinner. Since her parents "death" the golden trio had reunited. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, arms wrapped around each other. Lavender sat down in the free spot next to Ron and Ginny sat next to Harry.

Harry absentmindedly rubbed her back and Ginny settled onto his shoulder. Hermione was right about experiencing love. They had made love for the first time last night. Though it was awkward they both felt their need for one another.

Hermione reflected. Lavender made everyone leave when she was in grief, and she was thankful for that. After a heart to heart with Ron, she realized that the witch was best for him, especially after the fact that she was bonded to the potions master. She had forgiven her, and after a chat with Ron, she realized he was absolutely in love with her. Even if he was a prat about the way he revealed it to her.

"Hermione, have you noticed how our Defense professor is not nearly as harsh as she used to be?" Harry asked her. "But our Potions professor! I thought he was bad before, but the last few weeks have been even worse!"

"Yes Harry I have, but who knows what goes on with them! I just try to stay out of their notice!" Hermione replied. She knew it was because Severus was fighting the bond.

Meanwhile Sara was eating her meal next to her brother. She saw by the tense posture of her brother that he was fighting the bond. Sara then determined that she was going to tell her brother about her plan. It would not matter that he would refuse, as she held a life debt over him. She would leave that little tidbit out and use it if needed.

"Professor Snape." She turned and addressed her brother. "Can you meet with me tonight at eight? I have something of some importance to discuss with you."

Severus looked over to her sister, glaring at her. Her words were noticed by the Headmaster.

"Of course, Professor Snape." He sullenly replied.

An owl arrived at Draco Malfoy's table. Owls rarely arrived at dinner, and when they did it brook ill.

_Mr. Malfoy, I require you to meet me at the Defense classroom after dinner to discuss your progress. Professor Sara Snape_

Draco looked up to the Head Table and noticed that his Defense professor was gone. He was supposed to talk to the portrait in the Slytherin head's room after dinner. Their plans were coming together and soon he would not have to be worried about anything. No Voldemort, no Headmaster, and no life debts owed to others. He would no longer be a toy to anyone! The professor's letter demanded first attention. The portrait would have to wait. He stood up and left the Great Hall, making his way to the Defense classroom.

Sara had changed from her normal teaching robes into a set of emerald everyday robes and waited for her student to appear. At least Draco would not be able to tell anyone about what they were about to do. For the act that she was about to commit could only be described as rape.

Draco entered the classroom and noticed the professor sitting at her desk grading papers. He walked over to the desk and waited to be addressed. "Mr. Malfoy I see that you received my message. What we have to discuss does not involve school work but something we both have in common."

She stood up from her desk and walked over to the entrance of her chambers and opened the door, indicating that the student should enter.

Draco eyed the entrance warily. What could she want with him that does not involve the school? Then it hit him. The one thing they had in common was the Dark Mark. Oh Shit! He walked into her entrance and stood, waiting to be addressed.

He took the time to observe her rooms. He could not believe he found a room that was sparser than his godfathers.

She just pointed to a chair as she went to her liquor cabinet and brought over 2 glasses of fire whiskey, handing one to the wizard.

"Don't look surprised Mr. Malfoy! You are a Lord's son, of age, and have enjoyed a glass of spirits before. I feel you will understand the need for drink after we have a particular discussion." She coldly stated.

She sat down and pushed up the left sleeve of her robe, revealing the Dark Mark. "I need to see yours Draco Malfoy!" She commanded.

Draco slid up his left sleeve revealing the mark and held his arm out wordlessly, looking into his professor's eyes. They were the coldest he had ever seen, like ice. He noticed malice behind those icy obsidian orbs.

Sara gently touched his Dark Mark and felt the foreign object. It was the same size as Mr. Munch. So young Malfoy was not destined to enter the Inner Circle.

Sara dropped his arm and sipped at her fire whiskey, observing the young man. He was a handsome wizard and she felt that he knew it. And she was sure that he was used to getting his own way, forcing his will onto others. He was a Malfoy after all, and that was one of the earliest lessons that were taught. She wondered how he would take it when she enforced her will upon him.

Draco nervously sat in his chair. The look the professor was giving him made him feel like prey to a predator, and that she was toying with him.

"Mr. Malfoy I have noticed that you have been most distracted after Slightly defeated you in training a few weeks ago. Are you so much in ego that you can't accept defeat in a fair duel?" She asked him.

Draco remembered his raising. "Of course not Professor! I can accept defeat as graciously as victory. It would not happen again I assure you!"

"Ah Mr. Malfoy we shall find that out Monday! But that is not the reason you find yourself here in my quarters tonight. I find that I require your virginity. The fluids would be used for a noble purpose I assure you."

Draco stood up and shouted "Absolutely not! Are you so desperate that you have to seduce a student to get some action professor? I would not have ever thought that." He angrily started to walk towards the door.

"Imperio!" Sara thought, forcing the young wizard back to the chair. She released the spell as soon as Draco sat back.

He looked at her aghast. Was she going to force him by the unforgivable?

"So you are unwilling to give me what I require wizard?" Sara asked, eyes glittering coldly.

"Yes!" Draco spat out.

"Very well! Draco Abraxis Malfoy, next of the line of Malfoy, I call the life debt that you owe to me. Listen well to what I require of you. You are of age, and unwilling. You will give your virginity to me tonight! And you will tell me when you are about to come, and hold off until I gather what I require. You will not talk about what has happened between us to anyone for the rest of the days that you live. Swear to me wizard!" She commanded

He felt the majiks swirl around him as he uttered the words that his life debt demanded. "I swear!" He spat out.

Draco grabbed his glass of fire whiskey and drank it down. He held out his glass indicating a refill.

Sara laughed and obliged the student. He slammed that down as well.

"Follow me Draco!" She led him into her bedchambers. He followed her unwillingly forced by the life debt.

Soon they found themselves in her bedchamber.

"Divesto!" She silently stated and removed both their clothes. They stood face to face looking at one another's body.

"Not so bad is it Draco?" As she turned herself around for the young wizard to take in.

Draco silently cursed as his body responded to the view.

She wrapped her arms around him, nibbling at his neck. She reached down and grasped his cock, feeling the young wizard harden even more. "You are definitely your father's son, young Malfoy."

Sara pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, grabbing his cock and placing it at her entrance. She heard a moan as he arched his hips up, trying to enter her.

"I do not want this!" Draco hissed, feeling his body respond.

"It does not matter!" She slid down his cock, her ass resting upon his balls as she gyrated her hips.

Draco moaned and grabbed her hips guiding the motion. Gods! The feeling! Draco realized.

His body's needs kicked in as he bounced her along the length of his cock. Soon he felt that he could not contain himself much longer and the vow kicked in again.

"Professor, I am going to come!" Draco shouted forced by the debt.

Sara quickly removed herself from Draco's cock and held out a phial to the head of his cock as her forcefully ejaculated into it.

He grunted as he felt himself come. Damn! That was better than masturbation.

Sara lay down next to him and placed her hand upon his heaving chest. "Now that was not so bad was it, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked him.

She received no reply as the young wizard had already fallen asleep. She looked to her time piece. 7:30 pm. She would let him sleep for fifteen minutes and kick him out of her chambers.

Sara went to her bath chambers and took a shower. He really was not all that bad, considering he was a virgin.

******Witch! You know I am the only one you need!****** Bootstray thought along the bond.

******A means to an end wizard! Are you jealous? ***** Sara thought back, using his words from earlier.

****** Possibly! ****** Bootstray sullenly replied.

*****OY! You two. You know that I am here also! ****** Slightly sent along the bond.

*****Sush you two! I need to get ready for the meeting with my brother! *** Sara** sent out *****Besides Bootstray, you know you are the only wizard for me! *****

She felt her wizards retreat to the back of her mind.

Sara dressed herself into her teaching robes and escorted Draco out of her quarters and classroom. He looked at her angrily for a moment and got the hell out of her presence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus was making his way to the Defense classroom when he felt a body collide with him. He picked himself up about to take House points when he noticed it was his godson. He noticed the smell of sex upon him and looked to him.

"My apologies, Professor Snape!" Draco stated as he stood up. He looked up to his godfather.

Severus saw the broken look in his eyes as he hurried away. What in Merlin had happened to the boy as the wizard hurriedly left his presence? He wondered.

He walked into the Defense classroom and noticed his sister at her desk.

"Severus!" She whispered silkily. "This is the reason I am here!"

She rolled out the prophecy and bade him to look.

Severus read the parchment. He noticed the names and grew cold. Hermione was the lone lioness!

Sara saw her brother's look.

"Yes, I am here to assist Harry Potter. And soon I am going to use you Severus Snape! You and the lone lioness!" Sara coldly stated.

"How?" Severus whispered.

"You will find out soon enough. See that I am not loyal to our Lord? After all, I told him that I would serve him as faithfully as you! So now you know my motivation." Sara replied.

"And what is your goal Sara Snape?" Her brother asked.

"Why, to die of course Brother!" Sara coldly replied back.

"You are a pawn Severus Snape! And you have always known it! I know that it is unsettling as I am a puppet master also, controlling the strings. Strings that the Headmaster does not know!" Sara stated.

She handed him the parchment that DEATH had given her.

Potter was a Horcrux! And the Headmaster never told him. He had protected him to die.

"You want to know of my past Brother? You know of my bond to DEATH." Sara asked of him.

"Yes." Severus simply stated.

Sara grabbed her pensieve and placed memories into it. When she was done, she indicated that her brother should review it. Of course she did not place in of what she would require of her brother.

She waited as her brother reviewed her memories.

"And do you trust me now Brother?" She asked of him.

"I am not sure Sara, as this is so much to take in!" Severus replied.

"It is really up to you Brother as it will not matter in the greater scheme of things." Sara stated. She escorted her brother out of her classroom. "Remember, I will always have the upper hand in things!"

Severus walked down to his chambers, troubled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco walked into the Heads room and addressed the portrait. "Whatever you require of me Damien Selwyn I will do! I want my own life back!" He spat out

The portrait chuckled. "Soon young wizard you will have that!"

AN Sara confronts her old master and possibly calls in a 2nd life debt.

Sicherheitsdienst German Intelligence group of the SS during World War II


	37. Chapter 37 Sacrifice Part II

I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no money from this

**WARNING: Sexual act of a consenting nature. Parents you have been warned. **

AN One ingredient gathered leaving the most difficult left. How will Sara get it willingly? . She doubts herself and Severus confronts the Headmaster about his manipulations. The Bond is fulfilled. This is a long chapter (6, 238 words sorry) but I did not want to break it up. I could not fit the Dark Arts master returning, so that will be the next chapter.

Also, I know the previous chapter involving Draco probably put some readers off. Draco is an important character as we rush toward the Final Conflict. I had to write it like that as the requirement was to be most unwilling. I hope that you will continue reading.

**Chapter 37 Sacrifice Part 2**

Severus looked at the parchment that he had taken when he left his sister's classroom. Potter a Horcrux! He drank down the large glass of firewhiskey and poured himself another. He was planning on getting extremely drunk.

He knew that the Headmaster was manipulative beyond reason. And never revealing to anyone his plans. And he followed the direction of the Headmaster voluntarily for the most part, even with the vow! And what of his plans now? With his cursed hand healed surely it had changed?

His vow! For Lily! All for not as Harry Potter had to die to defeat Lord Voldemort! But what of the prophecy his sister revealed to him? Was there hope?

He conjured up a parchment and tapped his wand to it and read it. It did not have the Headmaster's name at all. Snape, Bootstray, Slightly, Malfoy, Sara, Granger, Potter, and DEATH. He drank down another glass of firewhiskey and looked again. Still the same names.

He had three masters now. Which one was the most reasonable? That was easy. The one he had no Unbreakable Vows to or a Mark. He grabbed up a bottle of Old Ogden's Finest and went to the Floo. "Professor Sara Snape's chambers!" He intoned and stepped through.

Severus entered his sister's floo brushing the ash from his robes and noticed a young man in the dress of a World War Two American aviator sitting in front of the fire sipping a large glass of Jack Daniels.

"Captain Samuel Snape of the 379th Bomb Group, a pleasure I'm sure" She replied with an American accent. Amazing she spoke in his voice Severus reflected. With the exception of the nose, she looked exactly like he did twenty years ago.

She saw his questioning look and shrugged. "Sometimes when I am under pressure or need to think I transform myself into one of my hundreds of personas of the last 500 years."

"This death I had no control over and I did die a most horrible death as my bomber crashed in Germany after being shot down. I was burned alive as I could not get out. Shame really as it was my last mission. But it was heady times. Uniting together to defeat the Evil Empire and all that. You simply had to be there to understand it."

Sara raised her glass and toasted "To my faithful crew! To the hope that the Veil sorted you accordingly!" She drank her drink down and placed the glass on the table.

She silently incanted the spell that changed her back to her normal self. "And what brings you back to my presence tonight brother? I had thought that you would avoid me after my revelation and the fact that I am going to use you very soon."

"At least you are honest in you manipulations Sara!" He spat out.

"Do you trust me Severus?" His sister asked of him.

"It is hard for me to trust anyone but these …" He thrusts the parchments to his sister. "I know I am a pawn. I am going to go to the Headmaster and demand that my vow to him be released. The death of Harry Potter negates it!"

"And how do you know that Harry Potter will die?" Sara asked as she picked up the prophecy that she revealed earlier. "This says otherwise!"

Severus said nothing and poured them both a large portion of whiskey and indicated that she should drink with him.

She drank down her drink down with him and her brother immediately refilled their glasses.

Severus suddenly shouted out "It was all for Lily! My vow! How could it get so messed up?" He asked her.

"The Fates brother! They can be fickle!" Sara softly replied. "I suggest you go to the Headmaster tomorrow with the parchments that you have and see what he has to say." She suggested.

She watched as her brother slammed down his glass of firewhiskey and shakily stood up. She knew that he had already consumed quite a bit before showing up in her quarters. She admitted that he could hold his drink well.

"An excellent idea Sara." Her brother replied as he made his way over to the floo and disappeared in a flash of green.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara reflected on her brother's visit. Obviously he was distressed that Harry Potter had to die. Maybe what she required of him and his bonded will go easy.

*****Bootstray! Slightly! Did you gather and destroy the Horcruxes I required of you? ***** She asked across her bond

*****We have Sara. All that is left is the snake and Mr. Potter. ***** Bootstray replied across the bond.

*****Meet me at the gates and bring the horcruxes. ***** Sara sent along the bond.

She met them at gates and greeted them "Sorry that the Headmaster does not trust you to be on the grounds during the weekend." Slightly handed her the bag containing the destroyed horcruxes and she placed them in her robes.

"It is nothing Sara." Bootstray replied as both the wizards hugged her. They knew that her actions toward Draco Malfoy bothered her greatly.

"Soon wizards, very soon there will be a completion to this madness we set upon on. I feel it rushing closer and closer. And I am very unsure of myself at this time." Sara told them.

Slightly smelled whiskey on her breath. "Sara, you have been drinking!" He exclaimed

She told them about her meeting with her brother. "I think I'll follow my brother's actions tonight." She said as she conjured up some chairs and pulled out two bottles of firewhiskey and three glasses from her robes.

And she drank until she was pissed, not noticing the two wizards were only sipping their drink. And she told them everything about her life. Her anger to DEATH about not healing her when she was young. About the horrible acts she committed. Her childhood, her actions as a Master Assassin, The Quest and the frustration that her brother could not trust her, when she trusted him. The killing of the children that Voldemort forced upon her. Her confusion about wanting to live now versus dying. She told them of the remorse she felt about her actions toward Draco Malfoy.

She flung the empty bottle away from her as she looked to her wizards.

"I am most pathetic!" She slurred.

"No Sara, you are human." Bootstray whispered to her as he gathered his witch in his arms. He was amazed at the large amount of drink she had consumed. He would have passed out a long time ago.

"Ssss nice Bootstray. You know I love you and very soon I will be leaving you…." Sara muttered out as she passed out from the drink.

Bootstray and Slightly looked to one another. What were they going to do as they could not enter the school?

Suddenly Hades appeared. "Go wizards!" Hades softly commanded. "I will take care of Sara. This is not the first time, though I am surprised that she has revealed so much to you. She must really care for you to let her barriers down. She has not ever confessed so much in her long life."

"If you're sure Hades." Slightly stood up as Bootstray placed Sara back into her chair. Bootstray and Slightly walked away and apparated back to Prince Manor.

Hades transfigured himself to human form and picked up the witch and looked to her sadly as they faded from sight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus woke up in his bed and groaned. He sat up and held his head in his hands. Merlin! What was he thinking going to his sister's quarters? He looked to the bed stand next to his bed. There was a note there along with a phial of potion.

_Hades was kind enough to deliver this to you. Sara_

He uncorked the phial and sniffed it. Hangover potion. He drank down the contents and his head immediately cleared.

He went to his bath chambers. As he took his shower he became angrier as he reflected on what Sara had revealed to him. He had a Headmaster to confront.

He dressed and made sure he had the parchments in his robes. He walked over to his floo and called out to the Headmaster. "Albus, I need to speak to you!"

"By all means Severus come on through!" Albus replied.

Severus angrily walked to Albus' desk and thrust the parchment listing the horcruxes to the Headmaster and pointed to the line naming Harry Potter. "Explain Albus! As I feel this negates my vow to you. My vow was to protect Harry Potter for Lily!" He coldly stated his anger apparent.

"Severus! How did you…" Albus asked as Severus cut him off.

"My sister!!" He spat out. "How much have you been keeping from me? Am I still required to kill you, even though you are whole and healthy? Has whatever plans you made changed based on the fact that you are not to die by a curse?" Severus demanded.

Albus handed the parchment back to him. "My plans have not changed Severus. This means nothing to the greater scheme of things."

"I wish for you to terminate the vow that I made to you Headmaster! I would have never agreed to it if I knew at the end that Potter has to die!" Severus coldly asked.

"I'm sorry Severus, I cannot do that." Albus looked to him with a hard look in his eye.

"After all this time Headmaster, and everything I have done. All of the beatings that I have suffered and you still do not trust me?" He asked.

"I trust you Severus, but you must admit a vow is a handy thing to have."

"Fine!" Severus answered back angrily. "Maybe you should consider this!" He shouted out as he thrust the parchment with the prophecy towards him and sat back to observe the Headmaster.

Albus read the parchment and suddenly stood up and walked over to his floo and called to his Defense professor.

He only saw her familiar Hades looking back at him. "Familiar, where is your Mistress? I know you can talk!" Albus demanded.

Hades clicked his beak angrily toward the Headmaster. He did not like the Headmaster's tone of voice. "Headmaster, as this is a Saturday and there are no pressing duties she has decided to sleep in."

"Familiar, wake her up and tell her that I require her in my office immediately!" The Headmaster disconnected the connection.

Severus looked to his Headmaster with a knowing smirk. He knew that Hades would not appreciate being addressed as such.

Hades transfigured himself into human form and walked into Sara's bedchamber. She was not going to be easy to wake up. He remembered the two empty bottles of Firewhiskey.

"Mistress!" Hades roughly shook her. "The Headmaster requires your presence!"

"Get the hell away from me Alonso!" She sleepily replied. "You know this is a stand down day!"

Hades grabbed her up and dragged her into her bath chambers and turned the shower to cold water. She spluttered as she glared at her familiar. He said nothing as he uncorked one of two Hangover potions he had and forced it down her throat.

She felt the immediate effect of the potion. "Oh Hades!" She moaned. "I really made a fool of myself last night!"

"I think not Mistress! I think Bootstray and Slighly appreciate you more. However, the Headmaster requires your presence immediately! He is really angry!" As he sent the conversation along their bond.

She turned the faucet up to warm water and took a shower as Hades left her. She was angry that the Headmaster disrespected her familiar. He knew his name after all!

She whispered a drying spell and walked to her wardrobe to get dressed.

Hades looked to his Mistress and nodded in approval as he handed her the second vial of Hangover potion

She drank it down. "Dobby!" She stated out loud.

The house elf immediately appeared.

"Please Dobby! Can you bring me a light breakfast?" She asked the elf.

Dobby came back with a light breakfast of fruits, cheese, and bread.

"Many thanks Dobby." She told the elf as he disappeared.

"Mistress! The Headmaster…." Hades stated.

"He can wait!" She spat out as she sat down to her meal and began to eat.

When Sara was finished with her meal she walked over to the floo and tossed in the powder calling out. "Headmaster, do you require my presence?"

Albus called her through. She stood up and brushed the ash off of her robes and waited to be addressed.

"Sara what is the meaning of these?" The Headmaster demanded of her.

"Headmaster, are you ready to take the Unbreakable Vow yet? Severus could witness it you know." Sara sweetly asked.

"No, Sara I find that I cannot, even with this." He told her holding out the parchment that had a copy of the prophecy on it. "I must ask that you not pass this along to anyone. Why did you tell Severus? After all, you have been withholding information from him for months." Albus asked.

"Well you must understand that having been tortured and killed while giving someone their trust makes one give pause. Simple I will require his services very soon. I have always trusted my brother. Unfortunately it is not recpiated." Sara stated. "Very soon Headmaster the Order of the Phoenix will have to be involved. That is when you will know my plan."

Sara pulled a bag out and dumped the burnt remains of the horcruxes. "I did you a service Headmaster! There are only two left, and I shall take care of them very soon." She turned away from his desk and walked towards the office entrance.

She paused at the door. "Headmaster, I am here to assist Harry Potter! It would be most unfortunate of you to get in my way." She coldly stated.

She left her brother and the Headmaster to their own devices.

Both wizards watched the witch depart. Albus removed his glasses and looked to his spy. "What do you think Severus?" He asked.

"There is a prophecy that supports her, she commands DEATH, destroyed horcruxes that surely had the darkest protections on them, and cannot be killed. If I were you Headmaster I would throw out any plan that you have and align yourself to her." He evenly replied.

"I cannot Severus. An Unbreakable Vow to one that I am not sure I can trust is asking too much!" The Headmaster exclaimed.

Severus glared at the Headmaster and angrily replied. "Welcome to my world Albus! Now you know how I truly feel, especially after the revelation about Harry Potter and the fact that you will not release me from my vow!"

He quickly walked out of the office, anger apparent. Merlin help any student that got in his way as he was definitely in the mood to take points from them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara entered her chambers and sat down in the chair in front of the fire and reflected on her conversation with the Headmaster. She was sure that he did not release her brother from his vow. She made her decision. She would approach her brother and his Bonded tomorrow.

Sunday arrived and Sara kept tapping her wand against her desk waiting for the moment when her brother and his bonded would be together. Finally! They were just inside the gates of Hogwarts arriving back from Hogsmeade. She had forgotten that her brother had town duty today. She apparated to the gates and suddenly appeared before them.

"Ah Professor Snape, and Miss. Granger! I require a word with you two, and it cannot be held in the castle." She grabbed them both with no warning and apparated them to the tree in the Forbidden Forest. She silently released the wards and motioned for them to enter.

"How…" Hermione exclaimed.

Sara sat them down and told her of her plans to assist Harry Potter by weakening the Dark lord through his own Mark. She carefully explained her association to the Dark Lord and showed them her Mark.

The potion demanded that she tell everything and that Sara Snape did, excluding that she was the Master Assassin and her Quest. The potion requirements required complete honesty about why she required the blood and the purpose, for the potion required intent and would only work for that intent alone and nothing else.

She noticed the uncomfortable looks as she would be required to take the blood and that Severus had to be involved and explained why. She also told them of the spell that would have her soul contained within his body for the act so that they would not die because of her.

She handed her brother the book about their bond and Hermione the parchment containing the prophecy and the list of horcruxes. "I will be outside. Take as long as you wish to discuss this. Regardless I do require an answer today." She quietly spoke. She turned around and went outside and conjured up a chair, sitting down and listening to the stillness and peace of the forest.

Severus and Hermione sat lost in their thoughts and not saying a word.

Hermione stirred. "Beloved, how does she apparate from the grounds? I thought only the Headmaster could do that."

Severus absent-mindedly played with a locket of her hair as he slowly replied. "I am not sure Hermione. The castle has an affinity for her I suppose. Remember her classroom vow? Even the Headmaster was surprised and the castle told him that as what she asked was not harmful, it complied."

She thought for a moment. It hit her "The Sorting Hat at the welcoming feast! At the end it said something about the bonded of the founding four returning and life beginning anew." She picked up the parchment with the prophecy and pointed to the same lines.

"Could she be related to one of the founders?"

"I do not see how Hermione as we share the same bloodlines and the castle has never done anything for me. The farthest that we date back is the Peverells, and that name has long been dead as no male heirs were continuously produced. Only the Prince family passes down through the witch, so it is blood rather than name. All first born witches take the last name of Prince, regardless of the surname of the father."

Hermione looked deep within herself. While Severus' sister would be involved, it was still her and Severus. And the act of consummation which would have to be completed soon if they were both to remain sane and would have a double purpose. She would give her own life to protect Harry and her friends. And yes, even for the Slytherins even if they could be gits at times. But at the same time she would conceive a child, for the act of consumption and being Bonded By Touch ensured it regardless of whatever protection was used.

"Severus, how do you feel about the fact that I will be with child after this? I admit I had not planned on having any and I know you do not like children."

Her Beloved looked to her. "I do not like other people's children Beloved. While I have accepted the fact that I would never have any, the thought pleases me." He simply stated feeling a warmth flow over his soul that he had never felt before.

"But what about you Severus? I mean you are going to have your sister's soul residing in you. Can you do this?"

Severus chuckled sadly. "It is only you that must be willing! Remember what she required of Draco? She holds a Life Debt over me as well! She could easily force me, though the thought of being with you requires no force Beloved."

"Severus, I will not do this if you are unwilling. Look to my mind and make a decision, for I require your honest answer!"

He pointed his wand to her and softly intoned "Legilimens" and entered her willing mind.

He saw and felt her thought process as she mulled over his sister's request. He was amazed that she would do this even to protect his House. She felt her love and fierce protective feeling for her friends, and the Wizarding world as a whole.

He withdrew from her mind and gave her a soft kiss. "The prophecy has rightly named you Beloved, for you are indeed a true lioness. The only question I have for you is do you trust my sister?"

Hermione replied without thought. "She healed my soul when she did not have to and directed me to you for this bond. After all this, I would easily say yes that I trust her, even with my life!"

"The Headmaster has pushed his manipulations too far with me Hermione! If this is truly what you want, I will agree as we are one." Severus looked to her, eyes glittering. "You truly are a lioness and the prophecy named you well! You have a caring soul, a soul that gives me hope when all of this is over." He kissed her with feeling, projecting his love for her.

He stood up. "Wait here Hermione. I will call my sister in."

He walked over to the door and opened it up. "Sara, we have reached our decision."

Sara followed her brother back inside and sat down in the chair opposite of them and waited.

"Professor Sara Peverell Prince Snape, I would willingly give you the first blood that you require to make the Dark Lord weak enough for Harry." Hermione stated with feeling.

Sara looked to her brother. "And you Severus? What is your decision?"

Her brother solemnly replied back. "I would willingly participate in this but not only for the Bond's demand, but to aid in Hermione's gift to you."

"Severus Snape, last of the line of Snape. I recall my Life Debt from you! You are free and owe me nothing!" Sara intoned.

Her brother shuddered as he felt the release of the debt. "Sara, you trust me?" He asked with disbelief. "Even after the things I did to you?"

"I do Severus! After all I know who you are deep down. Even though you have no memory of it other than what I shared with you. You saved my life when we were young, and always there for me when I needed you most."

Hermione timidly asked "Can I watch you brew the potion Professor Snape?"

"Considering what we are about to embark upon, you may call me Sara when none of your fellow students are present. And yes, I will let you and your bonded observe. You realize that I must be the one to brew it right?" She asked.

They both nodded that they understood.

******Bootstray! Slightly! Hermione has agreed! Can you escort her back to the castle? **** **Sara sent out along her bond

Bootstray sent back *****Slightly is engaged in other activities Sara. I will come alone, unless Slightly is truly needed also? *****

She sent back to them.** ***Bootstray your presence alone will suffice. Come to the cottage in the Forbidden Forest. *****

Bootstray apparated to the cottage and knocked on the door and Sara let him in.

"Professor Snape, Miss. Granger." Bootstray greeted them in his deep voice.

"Miss. Granger, Hermione…Bootstray will escort you back to the castle. I need to teach my brother the charm. You understand this?" Sara asked

"Yes Sara" She softly replied as she stood up and accepted Bootstray's offered arm as they both left.

Sara began to instruct her brother on what was required.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Bootstray escorted Hermione to the Gates and stood by them. "I am sorry Miss. Granger that I cannot escort you all the way. I can only enter the grounds during the week."

"Thank you for escorting me Mr. Bootstray!" Hermione told the wizard.

"It was my pleasure, young witch!" He told her as he apparated with a pop.

Hermione made her way across the grounds and to the Headmaster's office. She had decided that she needed to chat with the Sorting Hat.

She met the Headmaster while she was on her way up to meet him. "Headmaster! I was just on my way to meet with you. I have a History of Magic lesson and my subject is the Sorting Hat. Is there any way I could talk to it?" She asked.

"You can try Miss. Granger. But I must warn you that it is very fickle and rarely answers any questions." He replied. "The password is "Lemon Drops". You will find the hat on the shelf behind my desk. I am sorry that I cannot accompany you, but I have a meeting to attend to."

She gave the Headmaster her thanks and soon found herself in the Headmaster's office. She took the hat and placed it upon her head.

"Ahh Miss. Granger! Though sorted into Gryffindor, you could have easily been placed within Slytherin based upon the misdirection you gave the Headmaster!" It spoke in her head.

She snorted as that was ever to happen. "Is Sara Snape related to the Founders?" She thought.

"No Miss. Granger, though I know why you are here." The Sorting Hat thought back. "It is about my Welcoming Speech, is it not?"

"Is the prophecy she showed me true?" She thought.

"It is as true as prophesies are Miss. Granger!" The Hat cryptically replied.

"And what of a Missing Headmistress? I read a brief passage in "Hogwart's A History". She asked.

"Look to the portrait above the entrance Miss. Granger. What you seek is there!" The Hat thought back to her.

"What is her name? The book never mentions it!" She thought.

The Hat remained silent. Hermione sighed as she placed the Hat back on the shelf.

She stood in front of the entrance and looked up. There above the entrance was an empty portrait. The plate attached to it stated the name and date.

Hermione smiled to herself. She was right in who she thought it would be. She would keep this information to herself. It would cause many questions and problems if the identity was revealed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was watching Harry and Ron play a game of wizard's chest in the in their common room.

Ginny was next to him saying words of support as Lavendar sat next to Ron doing the same.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw the rubble of pieces. "I think you are about to lose!"

*****Beloved! It is time! Meet me at the gates! ***** Severus sent along the bond.

Hermione stood up. "I think I am glad not to witness the final carnage!" She chuckled. "I have Head Girl duties to attend to and will see you at breakfast tomorrow so you can tell me the final result." She told her friends as she left the tower.

Hermione silently incanted "Divesto!" Removing the clothing under her robes as she hurried to meet her bonded.

She arrived at the gates and saw the dark form of the potions professor waiting for her as the faint light of the fading sunset masked his face. Hermione silently walked up to him as she felt him wrap his arms around her and he apparated away with her without a word.

Hermione noticed that that Severus apparated them a few hundred yards away from the cottage hidden with the Great Tree.

Hermione enjoyed the feeling of being held as she smelled the soft scents of sandalwood and spice on his travelling cloak.

Severus looked to her. "Are you sure about this Beloved?"

"Yes Severus I am." She felt a hot rush over her body as the Bond thrummed within them.

They broke apart and composed themselves and began to walk toward the tree.

&&&&&&&&&

Sara sat waiting for the couple, thinking upon them. She thought that they were very well matched and she would break through the barriers that her brother has held up his whole life. He would have someone to trust and love explicitly him for who he was, and not what he presented. It time, their love for one another should heal his soul. The bond would hasten it she was sure.

There was a light knock at the door and she allowed them in.

Hermione looked nervously to Sara.

Sara sat down and relaxed her body, and meditated to the point of being out of body.

Her brother pointed his wand to her, watching for the right moment to cast his spell. He noticed her head tilt slightly to the right as if she had fallen to sleep. He silently incanted the spell, concentrating fully.

Hermione watch Severus as he put away his wand and stood waiting. She watched as his body shook for a moment and he straightened himself up.

Severus walked over to her and gently cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. "Hermione Granger. Do you willingly give your first blood to me so I can assist Harry Potter in bringing down Lord Voldemort?"

She noticed an odd timbre in his voice and realized that it was Sara speaking. "Yes Sara Snape, I am willing."

He held out his arm and they felt the strong pull of the bond feeling them with desire, as the bond instinctively knew that it was about to be completed. He pointed the wand at the door and said the incantations that lowered his sister's wards.

The room was darkly lit and they turned to look to one another.

"Hermione!" He whispered into her ear. "Do you feel that which inside us waiting to be acknowledged?" He ran his long fingers through her bushy hair, enjoying the feel.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione whispered huskily as she kissed him deeply, thrilling in the emotions of love and lust flowing through her. She broke the kiss and took a deep breath, slightly shacking.

He began unbuttoning her robes revealing her beautiful skin. Severus pulled his witch to him as she stepped away from her fallen robes. "So beautiful!" He whispered to her. "And I am unworthy of you Hermione Granger. But I thank the Fates on their decision to bring us together."

He picked her up, kissing her gently as he laid her on the bed and began unbuttoning his robes, revealing his naked body. He climbed next to her kissing her neck, his hands feeling the softness of her body. Severus paused at the long angry scar the stretched the length of her abdomen.

"No one will ever harm you like this again Hermione. I promise you that!" He growled as he gently traced the scar. He trying to take it slow, but the force of the Bond drove him to his limit.

Severus pulled her under him, his weight resting on his arms as he looked into her eyes as she felt him place his cock at her entrance.

"Take which is willing given Sara Snape." Speaking the words that were required of her.

Severus spoke in that odd timbre once again as Hermione felt him thrust quickly and deeply feeling pain and tears slowly flowed from her eyes. "You are a special witch Hermione, one with such compassion to give what so few understand about."

Severus felt her pain through the bond, kissing away her tears, remaining sheathed within her waiting for her body to indicate when she was ready.

"Severus, I need you."

He slowly pulled back and thrust in, feeling her hips arch up to meet his rhythm. He had never heard such beautiful words uttered from any witch that he had ever been with. He began a slow pace thrusting deeply into her and listening to her moans of passion as she moved faster, indicating that he should quicken his pace.

It wasn't an act of lust or of desperation or any of the myriad of reasons that people used when having sex. It was a need of coming together as one, as having a missing piece of you come together, not realizing that you were missing it until you gathered it.

"Severus! Can you feel it?" She shouted as he leaned down, kissing he neck.

"Yes Beloved!" He shouted out, losing himself into a feeling that he supposed what heaven would feel like if he believed in such a notion.

He felt her orgasm, her walls clamping down onto him as he shouted her name, coming deep within her.

A wave of magic flowed around them as a bright light surrounded their body and slowly faded away.

He pulled her sweating body to him, allowing her to snuggle to his heaving chest.

"I…" Hermione began.

"Ssssh" He whispered placing a finger lightly to her lips. Soon they fell into an exhausted sleep.

Sara tried to wake her brother to awareness. He should have said the incantation for her to leave his body after Hermione's virginity was taken, but got too caught up in the moment.

*****Hades come to the cottage and wake my brother up so he can put me to rights please*****

Hades appeared in the room and landed on the bed and pecked on his shoulder. Severus pushed the annoyance off of him, Hades landing on the floor with a squawk.

He flew back up and looked to the potions master with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He started pecking at his nose eliciting an immediate response.

Severus sat up rubbing his nose and saw his sister's familiar. "Hades! He snarled. "What the Fu…"

Hades interrupted. "Respect Professor Severus Snape! My Mistress called me to wake you, mentioning that you needed to put her to rights."

Severus jumped out of bed, and reached down to put on his robes. He felt the dried blood on his cock and silently cleaned himself up using magic.

"What time is it Hades?"

"It is nearly 2 am Professor Severus Snape."

Severus groaned as he realized that he missed his designated patrol tonight. The Headmaster would not let him away unpunished and he would probably have an extra Hogsmeade patrol.

Hades noticed the professor's distress and laughed quietly to not disturb the sleeping witch. "I took care of it for you Professor Severus Snape. I deducted 100 points from Slytherin…."

Hades noticed the professor's murderous look. "Okay, Okay, I deducted 70 points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor apiece and made two second year Hufflepuffs cry as I gave them detention on Friday. I hope that is satisfactory?"

Severus said nothing as he took the two phials of blood and went to where Sara's body was resting. He pointed her wand at her and silently incanted the spell that would remove Sara's soul from his body.

"Sara!" He began.

"Say nothing brother! I truly understand and I hope you realize the blessing that the Fates have given you. Hermione will settle you nicely in time once the Dark Lord is defeated."

He silently handed Sara the phials. She looked at them and handed one back to her brother.

"Do you need Hades to take Hermione back directly to her room Severus? Very soon we all have classes as it is Monday."

"Wait a moment." Severus went back to wake Hermione.

Severus soon appeared with Hermione whispering to her. She saw her Defense professor and looked to her slightly embarrassed.

"Do not worry Hermione. Hades would be glad to take you back."

Hermione gasped out as he transformed himself into Severus Snape. "Do not worry Miss. Granger. I would be pleased to do this." He said holding out his hand and motioning her to take it. Severus and Sara watched as the two slowly faded from sight.

Severus turned and looked to his sister. "Hades has a strange sense of humor. And tell him I have not forgotten about my nose."

Sara laughed as she grabbed him and apparated directly to his chambers. She grabbed up the floo powder and softly stated "Professor Sara Snape's Quarters" And disappeared with a flash of green.

AN Sorry about the extremely long chapter! This is just about doubled what I like to write! Next chapter is when Sara gets to confront her Dark Arts Master.

Pissed. Brit term for getting drunk. LOL when I first heard it, I was confused. My British neighbor laughed at me as he calmly explained what he meant while we were at a welcome party his family held for me. Needless to say we both got pissed on beer from Bury St. Edmunds finest!


	38. Chapter 38A Her Dark Arts Master Return

**I Do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no money from this**

******This is a rewrite of the last part of this chapter. I read it and thought it was lacking. Go to where Sara and Severus are in the Great Hall. That is where the re-write begins.**

**Chapter 38 Her Dark Arts Master Returns**

Sara stood in front of her class looking towards her students. Their shield spells and hexing had improved to where there was not much else to teach them. "Class, now is the time to learn offensive tactics. This will throw your opponent off and give you an advantage. When one is attacked, a body goes into the defensive mode just to maintain ground with the attacker. You must learn to take them down before they kill you."

"Will you be teaching us how to kill?" Harry Potter asked.

"No Mr. Potter. Wounding a witch or wizard is more prudent in a battle. It ties up an attacking army's resources. Unless of course the opposing force does not care about its troops. Regardless, if the wound is bad enough they will die anyway as it would be Fate and not you killing them, saving your soul. Remember what I said about the act of killing damaging a soul? Parchments out! I want you to write down the name of the spells that you can cast and would use in an offensive manner. I will review and you will get your chance to cast them at me with no shield on Monday. Mind you, I will select one from your list. Ones that would not ensure my death as I know a lot of you think it would be convenient if I passed on to the Veil! This will be your test. Can you actually cast a spell that would knowingly harm someone?"

The students excitedly pulled out parchments and began to write. Sara looked to Miss. Granger and noticed that she looked troubled. "You have a question Miss. Granger?"

Hermione had noticed that at the mention of spells to harm, the names and incantations of several spells that she knew she had never read about came to mind, and she knew that she could do them.

"Err…" Stuttered Miss. Granger.

"Just write them down Miss. Granger!" Sara snarled at her. "It is a simple assignment after all!"

The Slytherins laughed.

Mr. Malfoy looked to his partner. "Scared Head Girl?" He sneered at her. "Gryffindors are supposed to be brave! Perhaps it is your dirtied blood that makes you weak? I notice the purebloods do not have a problem with the assignment!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Detention tonight with me! There is no blood status in my class. After all, Miss. Granger has gotten through your shields enough times for you to know that it has no bearing." Sara coldly told him.

Mr. Malfoy locked eyes with her, not backing down. "Well Professor Snape, we shall see that on Monday. Miss. Granger is weak and would not hurt a fly!"

"A challenge Mr. Malfoy? I love challenges! Obviously you do not remember the lesson about the darkness filling one and the fact that Miss. Granger focused her feelings and intent on you! I'll hold off your detention. If she is unable to cast her spell, then I shall not enforce it. But if she does, then you will have to perform any task that I ask of you. You are of age young Lord! Care to complete the wager?" She coldly asked.

Merlin! Draco thought. He remembered what his life debt required of him before. He was used and did not like it. He looked across the room and saw all his fellow student's eyes resting on him. The Slytherins looked to him expectantly. Shit! He was between a rock and a hard place. Then he remembered that Damien Selwyn was going to make him more powerful today than any of the students. He would never have to answer to no one, especially Professor Sara Snape Defense Professor!

"Yes Professor Snape!" He spat back at her. "I'll take that wager, but no coaching or teaching from you to the Head Girl! I remember that you were formally Slytherin and I would not put it past you!"

"I agree Mr. Malfoy!" Sara replied with an evil glint in her eye.

They both felt the majiks of the wager swirl around them.

"When you are done with your assignment, you may turn them into me and leave. Consider it a gift! And use your time wisely this weekend thinking about intent! After all, it is intent that makes a spell successful! Today is a half day as the Headmaster directed preparations for the Halloween feast for this evening. It would do you well to remember it is Samhain today and not Halloween and remember what Samhain is truly about!"

Soon the classroom emptied, leaving the Head Boy and Head Girl. She noticed that her brother still sat at his seat in the back of the classroom.

Mr. Malfoy turned in his parchment and smirked at her. She tentatively reached into his mind and discovered that the young wizard practiced Occlumency. She could get into his mind, but it would leave him damaged. The wizard was hiding something.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy!" As she took the parchment from him without looking at it. She watched the wizard leave her classroom.

Miss. Granger turned in her two parchments of spells and waited as her defense professor reviewed the list.

"I see your concern Miss. Granger. Do you know why? Sara asked.

Hermione stood in front of the professor and remained silent.

"Professor Snape, could you review Miss. Granger's parchments for me?" Sara called out.

Severus walked to his sister and took the parchments from her hand and reviewed them. Merlin! Most of them listed he created while in service to the Dark Lord! And no one except the Inner Circle knew of them!

"It is your bond! You both subconsciously pull what is required from one another!" Sara replied back. "Now that you have completed your bond you share each ones knowledge and power! Severus is a powerful wizard, and you Miss. Granger are a powerful witch yourself though like a new born! The both of you united in power is a force to be reckoned with! Your bond calls forth what is needed, even from a distance."

Sara continued. "Well, most of these will assuredly cause my death, so I will select the most appropriate one. Do not worry of the knowledge Miss Granger. You will only use it if the bond requires it of you."

Hermione looked to her bonded as he grabbed her hand. He had nothing to hide in the presence of his sister.

"You both need to read the book I gave you Severus, in depth. It explains everything. And teach her Occlumency, just in case." She told them.

Sara watched them both depart the classroom, reflecting on the special bond that they shared. The Wizarding world was lucky that their intents were not to impose their will.

&&&&&&&&&

The Headmaster called a quick staff meeting before lunch to determine the duties of the staff for the day's events.

"Professors McGonagall, Vector, Flitwick and Sinistra will have chaperon duties tonight." He announced. "Professors Snape and Snape will watch over the first years, prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl in decorating the Great Hall after lunch this afternoon."

Professor Flitwick looked at Severus. "Sorry Severus! I know how much you look forward to the occasion of taking points from students when occasions such as this arrive." The short wizard told him.

Severus chuckled darkly. "I have the whole weekend to make up for it Filius!"

Filius chuckled as the Headmaster dismissed the group.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara sat down next to her brother and started to eat the Sheppard's Pie that appeared in front of her.

"Severus, I am surprised that we are not chaperoning tonight." She told him.

"I'm not Sara. Here in about five minutes the Malfoy house owl will arrive with an invitation to a fete at Malfoy Manor for only those of the Inner Circle. I will arrive, get my customary beating from our lord for not having any information of importance, have a fine meal, and then commence with three or four hours of muggle torture before being allowed to leave."

"Sounds like you have it all down." Sara drily replied.

"Just wait." He replied as he finished his lunch and sat back with a smirk.

Soon enough a tawny owl arrived landing on a clear spot on the table with two letters held in its beak. Severus removed the letters and handed the owl a bit of toast. The owl flew off with the bit of toast in its beak.

Severus read the letter that was addressed to him. He picked up the second letter and handed it to his sister. "It seems you are holding a fete tonight Lady Prince."

She looked at him strangely as she took the offered letter from him and opened it up and began to read.

Sara growled out. "How in Merlin does he expect me to prepare for a fete in nine hours time?" She began to curse the Dark Lord under her breath as Severus barked a genuine laugh, clearly enjoying his sister's misfortune.

The whole hall became silent as they identified the laugh coming from the potions professor. Severus glared down at the student tables until the students bent down to their food to avoid his glare.

"I'll see you at 2 pm brother!" She angrily whispered to him. She stood up and walked to the staff entrance and departed slamming the door shut behind her, the loud slam sounding out in the Great Hall.

Draco watched the defense professor's departure. As he would not have to worry about her after today, he decided on revealing her relationship to the potions professor. His classroom vow to her would not allow him to, but he owed nothing to his Godfather. He looked over to Gregory Goyle and whispered "Our own Head of Slytherin is related to Professor Sara Snape. They are brother and sister. Ensure this is passed along to every house, especially Gryffindor." He saw the surprised and questioning look on his friend's face. "It is true Gregory. My Godfather told me a few months ago." Draco inwardly patted himself on the back, pleased that he found a way around the hated witch's vow.

Within ten minutes, every student at Hogwarts had heard the rumor. Severus glared at the Gryffindor table, noticing the excited chattering of the students and pointed looks of the students staring at him.

Hermione sent along her bond. ******Beloved, your secret of Sara being related to you has been found out. That is what all the students are talking about! ******

Hermione looked up and saw the barely concealed anger of her Bonded. ****** Other than the staff and the Inner Circle, it is only you and one other that knows this. Draco Malfoy! It must have been him. ******

He stood up and walked over to his house table and bent down and whispered into Draco's ear. "I will deal with you tomorrow Godson! I will be meeting with your father tonight as you well know. Maybe I will see what his opinion is regarding this matter!"

Draco's fellow Slytherins noticed the pale look on Draco's face as their Head of House walked away from the table and exited the hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara angrily entered her quarters causing Bootstray and Slightly to jump up from their lunch with wands drawn. They never ate meals at the Great Hall as they knew their presence at the school made the Headmaster uncomfortable.

"Gods witch!" Bootstray exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. "What has caused you to be so angry?"

"Lord Voldemort has kindly just informed me that I am holding a fete for his Inner Circle at nine p.m. tonight." She spat out.

She broke away from Boostray. "I have no idea what he expects." She sat down and closed her eyes and thought while the two wizards silently observed her, feeling her turmoil across their bond.

She opened them and called out "Sassy!"

Her house elf appeared and squeaked out "Lady Prince what service may I perform for you?" The elf asked as she grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Sassy, I sent away all of the other house elves except for you. Do you know whatever became of them?" Sara asked.

"Miss! They could not go anywhere as they are bonded to the House of Prince and you are still alive. They are in residence in a wing of the Manor that you do not use!" Sassy exclaimed as she went to the wall and started to forcefully bang her head against the wall.

"Stop it Sassy!" Sara commanded. "Thank them for the dedication to the House of Prince as I need their services! I am to have a Fete at nine p.m. this evening."

Sassy danced expectantly.

"I'm sorry Sassy; it will probably not be like the ones that you remember. Warn your fellow elves accordingly and send my apologies. I would not ask you of it normally. Also, Lord Malfoy needs access to my Manor." She softly told her.

Sassy's ears flattened as she waited for her Mistress instruction.

"Hades I hate to call you for entertainment and messenger duty. First I need you to deliver a reply to Lord Malfoy. Then I need you to talk to DEATH and get an idea of what has happened before and instruct the house elves. Do you think you can do this, faithful one?"

Hades said nothing and transformed himself into a jet black raven with red eyes. "Will this form do Mistress?" He asked her.

"You look very scary Hades! It's perfect." She sat down and penned a reply that she would not be able to leave the school until 6 p.m. and asked if he could meet her at that time to ensure everything was proper for their lord.

She watched as Hades took the letter and faded from sight. She turned to her two wizards.

"I am not sure why the Dark Lord has chosen me to hold this. It is probably another test of my faithfulness. Regardless of the reasons, you will need to find alternate quarters until I can tell you when you can return back to Prince Manor.

"That will be no problem for me Sara as I already have my weekend planned with a young witch with exceptional skill in the bedroom. The kind of skills that I enjoy." Slightly told her.

"Too much information wizard and I will not even hazard a guess on what those skills are!" Sara lightly replied.

"May I take leave of this school Sara, as there are no other classes today? It would be good to get a head start on the weekend." Slightly asked her inflecting on the word "head".

"You truly are depraved Slightly. By all means go. Who am I to get in the way of, err, whatever it is." She replied.

Slightly mockingly bowed to her and left her chambers.

Bootstray pulled her up out of her chair. "Well Sara now that all of the urgent business has been taken care of, how much free time do you have until your next duty?" He asked of her.

She pulled out her time piece. "One hour Bootstray. I have to be at the Great Hall to babysit with my brother." She told him.

"Well Sara. I believe I have the answer to forgetting all this stress that you are feeling witch!" Bootstray took her into his arms and began pulling her into her bed chambers. "While one hour is generally not enough, I feel that I can come through in that short amount of time." He huskily whispered to her as her removed her robes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara arrived at the Great hall and took her place next to her brother, noticing that he was reading the Daily Prophet. "You are one minute late sister!" Severus told her as he put down the paper.

"So take points!" She hissed at him.

"So Bootstray delayed you?" He asked of her. He chuckled softly as he noticed her blush.

"Do not worry sister. I hope that you still arranged things for this evening?" He asked.

"Yes, as much as I can with not being available. I have Hades and the house elves working on it. I am to meet with Lucius at six pm to make sure all is in order. I'm sure it will go well. Do you have any idea why the Dark Lord required this of me?" She asked her brother.

Severus thought for a moment. Should he tell her? No, her reaction would be what the Dark Lord would look for.

"No idea." He absently replied as he picked up a book and began to read it.

Sara suddenly felt the castle's distress. She looked down and noticed that the Head Boy and Head Girl were missing along with the entire first year Slytherins.

"Severus, where are your baby snakes, and most importantly where is your Head Boy?" She asked him urgently.

Severus put his book down and looked to the students decorating and noticed the absences.

He called out to the Slyhterin seventh year prefect. "Miss. Greengrass a word if you please!"

Miss. Greengrass approached him. "Where are the Head Boy and Girl Miss. Greengrass? And especially the first year Slytherins?" Her head of house asked her.

"Professor Snape. Mr. Malfoy called a meeting just before and assured us that everyone would arrive shortly." The prefect replied to her Head of House.

Sara spoke to the prefect. "Professor Snape and I need to be away for a while. I trust that you can oversee this until our return?" She demanded of the student.

"Of course Professor Snape. All will be well!" She stuttered.

Sara stood up and dragged her brother out of the Great Hall using the staff entrance.

She kept hold of her brother and immediately apparated to the entrance to Slytherin.

Severus noticed that the entry to his house had disappeared.

"Baron, what is going on here? Where is the Headmaster?" She demanded of the ghost.

"He is away Headmistress!" The ghost replied. "I did not know who else to contact!" There is something dark happening! It will result in the deaths of all my first years of that I am sure! You must save them!" The ghost urged her.

Sara felt the vows of a Headmistress kick in. She grabbed her brother and apparated them into the Slytherin common room.

They saw all the first years unmoving. Sara walked over to one and released the spell from the student.

"What is going on here, young Slytherin?" She asked of the student.

"Draco Malfoy! He called a meeting and immediately froze us and dragged the Head Girl into his chambers!" He told her his fear apparent. The student pointed to a ruby pendent on the floor. "He took that off of her before they entered his room!"

Severus walked over and picked it up, worry apparent.

Sara immediately released the spell holding the other students. "You will go to your floor until your Head of House directs you to return." She watched as the students hustled up to their rooms.

"No time!" She spat at his brother as she approached the door to Draco's chambers. "If anything exits this door, you must kill Severus! Do you understand this?" She asked him.

"Yes Sara. But I need to know…" Severus replied as he pulled out his wand

"No time brother!" She hissed back

Sara walked up to the portrait guarding the Head Boy's entrance pulling out her wand.

"Despite what you have been ordered portrait, I am Sara Peverell, Headmistress of this school and I demand entrance! And stay open and do not close behind me!" She told the portrait. That way Severus could hear and see what was going on inside the room.

"Headmistress?" Severus asked of her.

She ignored her brother's remark as she entered the room.

"Damien Selwyn!" She exclaimed as she noticed flow of magic from the portrait to the Head Boy. She immediately cast a dark spell, preventing more of her Dark Arts Master feeding his essence to the young wizard. She was just in time as the image on the portrait was very faint.

"I thought that I killed you two hundred years ago, Master!" Sara snarled. "I buried your body where it could never be discovered!"

"I see you still have spirit Apprentice!" Damien replied. ""That was always the one thing that drew me to you. Always prim and proper Headmistress. But I knew of your darkness and hidden desires and used them to my benefit. Besides every Dark Arts Master has a back up plan in case they die. Do you Sara Peverell?" Damien huskily asked her.

"And who says that you used me." Sara answered back coldly. "I easily used you. I saw the "detentions" that you gave to select students and started to note the darkness slowly taking over the school. As a Headmistress I had a duty to the school to get you away, so I walked away from my post and lured you away from the school as well. And yes, I do have a back up plan for when I die."

Damien looked over his former apprentice. "I must admit Sara you have not aged since I had your hot lithe body under me, with you begging." He spoke as he looked over her body. "It was after I gave you your Mastership and gave you the Mark of a Dark Arts Master. It was rather unfair of you to plunge that dagger deep into my heart at such an inoportune moment. You could have at least let me come before you murdered me." The portrait dryly told her.

"Damien, it was you who taught me to take advantage of any situation that would fulfil a plan. After all, I was well taught."

"Yes Sara, you were the best apprentice I ever had. Most of the previous apprentices I killed as they did not have a true appreciation of the Darkness. And you came to me, with a darkness within your soul already deeply seated in place. And such a willing apprentice you were. So, how many apprentices have you had Master Peverell?

"None Master Selwyn. For two hundred years there has been a decline in the number of wizards and witches practicing the Arts. Do you want to know why?" Sara sweetly asked the portrait.

Damien eyed her warily as he remembered that tone of voice from her. He started to slowly move toward the edge of his portrait.

Sara noticed the movement and silently intoned the spell that would keep him confined to the portrait that he was in. She laughed as she watched her Master dive to the side to escape his Apprentice. He picked himself up and glared at Sara.

"Master, after I murdered you I went to your castle and removed every book on the Dark Arts. Then I destroyed your castle and purified the place so the darkness could not come back there to wait on some unsuspecting person. And for the last two hundred years, I have pulled any book even remotely associated with the Dark Arts, obliviating the owners as need. Of course, I cannot control word of mouth, so what knowledge is passed down by certain families that are known for associating with the Dark Arts. I am the last Dark Arts Master in existance, and when I die, the knowledge dies with me." She sat down and looked up at the portrait with a smug smile.

"How did you get into the castle Sara. I realize that you were a Headmistress, but I had not heard of your return."

"Think upon it Master, and I am sure you will figure it out."

"Professor Snape!" Sara called out. "Please come on through."

She watched as her brother entered the chamber his wand pointed to the portrait. "Brother, I would like you to meet my Dark Arts Master, Damien Selwyn."

Damien looked to his former apprentice with shock. "You are Professor Sara Snape, the witch that the Malfoy wizard complained about?!"

"Yes, that would be me Master!" She chuckled.

"I must admit that I wanted to meet with that professor. Your taking of his virginity was what finally drove him to agree to my plans."

"I'm sure you did not mention that once your essence was within his body, that you would destroy his soul. Then you would take the essence of the those first years, as the innocence would strengthen you even more.

"I might have neglected in mentioning that to the young wizard Sara. Join me Sara! If what you say is true, we can rule the Wizarding world! You are a dark powerful wich and deserve a dark powerful wizard, and you know that I am that Sara Peverell!"

"MMM..." Sara absent mindedly replied as she thought. "The Dark wizards and witches of the world have come from Drumstrang or Hogwarts. I bet you have portraits in both! You are sly Master!"

Damien bowed to her. "Yes for the last two hundred years I have been giving council, but not to create Dark wizards, but to find one that would release me from this portrait. Draco Malfoy was the first that I could convince."

"I understand Malfoy, and the First Years. But what use would the Head Girl be to you?" She asked of Damien.

"Draco Malfoy has serious issues with her Sara! I was going to rape her and kill her slowly as the young wizard wished it most reverently." Her Dark Arts Master chuckled. "After all, it has been a while since I participated in a good session of rape and murder! Besides I figured I owed it to the wizard as I took over his body and soul. It would have been a payment for his sacrifice."

Sara heard her brother growl out in anger at Damien's words.

"Care to do the honors brother? She asked Severus.

"With pleasure sister!" He angrily replied as he destroyed the portrait, enjoying the screams emitting from it.

Sara walked over to Draco and knelt down as he stirred. "Wizard! You chose poorly in your trust. Damien was going to take you over and kill your soul, and he would have lived once again! In your body!" She told him.

Draco looked to her pained, fighting the darkness within his body.

Sara looked to the young wizard and sighed. Though misguided, he did align himself with the light. She knew he truly hated the beliefs of Lord Voldemort.

"Severus, is your Bonded well?" She asked of her brother.

"It seems no harm has been done." He replied as he held her closely, her sobs sounding out.

"You must immediately go to Lord Voldemort and reveal the fact that the castle has an affinity for me. There will be letters sent very soon as all this happened outside my classroom, and my vow is null in this case. Some of your young snakes will be sending owls to our associates! The Dark Lord will be definitely interested in my ability to apparate within the castle!" She told her brother.

Sara grabbed Draco Malfoy's hand and pulled the darkness from within him. She looked darkly to the wizard. "You are free young Lord! Count yourself lucky, as I have been under Damien Selwyn before!"

Gods! Almost the entire essence of her master! Whatever healing her soul had made immediately went away.

"Head Boy and Head Girl, you are well enough to make it to the Great Hall. Head Girl, you will go upstairs and gather the first year snakes and ensure that they will attend." Sara coldly told them.

The two wizards and witch looked to her, noticing a more pronounced darkness upon her.

"Go brother and do as I requested or it could become quite painful for us." Sara coldly demanded.

He nodded as he quickly exited the room, pressing upon his Mark.

Severus made it out of the Castle grounds and immediately apparated to the Dark Lord's presence and immediately bowed.

"My Lord, I have news that may help your plans!" Severus excitedly told his master.

"Rise Severus! Your excitement intrigues me." The Dark Lord indicated that Severus should approach him.

He began to tell him as he noticed the Dark Lords excitement.

AN Next is the Fete and Sara's unexpected reward.


	39. Chapter 39 The Headmistress Revealed

AN I know that at the end of the last chapter I said we would go to the Fete and reward, but I needed to put this in before. The Headmaster would have certainly been curious as to why Sara was called. Plus this sets up everything for the Dark Lords plans. After all this is being written unbeta'd! If anyone wants to volunteer let me know! Only if you meet the beta requirements from Fanfiction.

Chapter 39 The Headmistress Revealed

Sara once again sat herself at the Great Hall, watching the progress of decorating for the Halloween Feast. She closely observed the Head Boy and Girl. It seemed that they were working well together. Mr. Malfoy seemed intent on helping Miss. Granger and did not spew forth the blood slurs that he usually did.

Draco and Hermione silently observed the proceedings. "Miss. Granger." Draco formally asked. "May I have a word with you?"

Hermione looked to the wizard with distrust in her eyes. "And why should I Draco? From what I understand, you wished me a most violent death!"

"Yes Hermione! I did wish that. And I am not about to hide the fact that I despised you! But my Godfather's sister healed me. If only you could do Legilimens, I could show you!" He told her.

Hermione looked coldly to the Head Boy as she discretely pointed her wand to him and intoned "Legilmens!" as the Bond pushed the knowledge to her.

Draco allowed his mind to be completely opened to her. She saw his upbringing and the grudging respect he found for her as she bested him. She also saw the severe beatings that were given to him by his father for his failure of besting her. She observed his forced taking of the Mark after his father failed the Dark Lord in the Department of Mystery. And of Draco approaching the Headmaster about the Mark. Then the sly manipulations of Damain Selwyn.

Hermione pulled from Draco's mind. "You are bonded to my Godfather!" Draco whispered to her.

"Yes Draco, I am." Hermione replied. There was no point in hiding it as the wizard knew it.

She looked to the blonde haired wizard. "And what do you require of me Draco?"

"Like my Godfather, I must play a role as well. I wish for us to become friends, when not in view of my fellow Slytherins. All I want at the end of day is my own life. That is why I agreed to Damain Selwyn! He offered me something that I felt that I could not obtain on my own. And it is still unattainable!" Draco miserably replied.

"For now, Draco Malfoy but as soon as all this is over, than you can have your own life. Hopefully everyone can." She quietly replied.

Both the students looked up and noticed that the potions professor had returned to the Great Hall and was sitting down next to his sister. He looked up and noticed Hermione talking to his Godson.

*****Hermione? Is my Godson bothering you? Even the Gods will not be able to help him if he is! ****** Severus sent along their bond.

He felt the light tinkle of her response. ******No Beloved. There is no more darkness within him at all. Sara must have removed everything. He is asking to be friends, and I have agreed. And I verified the bond that we share as he asked me of it. ******

******Make sure he holds this information closer than he did of my relationship with the Defense professor. I have not forgotten, and tell him that my sister has not heard the rumors yet**. **** He replied back along the bond.

He could see Hermione talk to him and they both looked up towards the Head table.

They saw the dark wizard lightly tapping the table, sparks emitting from his wand as he grinned evilly down to them.

Sara looked to her brother. "Well, how did your meeting go?" She asked.

"He was very happy with the news sister. I expect he will test you on it at the fete." Severus absently replied still looking down at his Godson.

Sara remained silent. If that was the case, then she would have to get the castle's buy in. It was likely that the Dark Lord would assign one of the Inner Circle to apparate with her, and she was sure that the castle would not like that, and would even go as far as notifying the Headmaster as that is what it's duty to the school would dictate.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone turned to see the Headmaster walk down the aisle. "Students! What a grand job you all have done. I am sure that everyone will enjoy them tonight at the festivities. Run along and enjoy your afternoon off as I am sure you will need to get prepared for the Feast!" Albus chuckled as he watched them scatter off. He especially watched the First Year Slytherins. There did not seem to be any ill effects of whatever had happened to them.

Albus had arrived back to the castle, feeling a rush of danger that the castle was feeding him involving the Head Boy, the Head Girl, and the First Year Slytherins. All of a sudden it stopped and the castle informed him that the Headmistress had taken care of it and whatever punishments were required was already taken care of. He went to Minerva's chambers to inquire about it and she was not aware of any problems. He made his rounds through the rest of the staff and they were also ignorant of anything serious taking place in the castle. He only had two names left and it did not really surprise him that it involved the surname "Snape"

Albus waited and made sure the hall was completely empty of students and joined his professors at the Head Table. "Severus! I hear there were some issues with your House and the Head Boy and Girl. None of the staff seemed to know about it including the Deputy Headmistress. Care to enlighten me?" Albus asked of the wizard.

"I was sitting here reading a book when my sister urgently asked me where my baby snakes and Head Boy and Girl were. You would have to ask her how she came to know of the very serious situation that we found ourselves in a few minutes later." He sat back to observe Albus and his sister. This should be interesting.

Albus looked to Sara and she sighed. "Headmaster, the reason why the Deputy and your staff were ignorant of anything wrong happening was because there already was a true Headmistress at the castle. So it went to the one that had full rights and commands of it on a permanent basis and not a temporary one."

"You!" Albus asked shocked. "How….."

She lifted the invisibility charm from her right hand, revealing the same ring that the Headmaster wore. Hers was the original that was passed down throughout the centuries as his was a duplicate that the castle was forced to create after her disappearance.

"You remember my full name Albus? Sara Peverell Prince Snape." She asked in a neutral tone.

Realization showed in Albus' eyes as he processed her name. "Sara Peverell… You are the missing Headmistress of Hogwart's from two hundred years ago?!" He exclaimed.

Severus watched them both curiously. He knew much of the History of Hogwarts but had never run across that tidbit.

"Both of you come with me to my office so we can discuss what happened today." Albus asked of them.

The both stood and followed the Headmaster to his office. Albus went and filled up three large glasses of firewhiskey and handed them both a glass and drank down a good portion of his own. The drink helped him steady his nerves. He walked over pulled his penseive out, placing it to one side of his desk.

He indicated that they both take a seat as he accio'd the Missing Headmistress portrait from above the entrance to his office and placed it on his desk so Severus and Sara could examine it.

"It has been many, many years since I have thought of the Missing Headmistress! When I first became Headmaster of this school I would spend many evenings looking at this portrait pondering about whatever happened to her. Oh, when she disappeared it truly was a scandal as the position was not decided by a Board of Governor's but was decided by the castle itself. And it was a position that ended only in death or when the witch or wizard that was selected stepped down. After all, how could she just abandon her position? It was after that that the Board of Governors was created. They would make a list of candidates, but it is the castle that still made the decision as to who would become Headmaster or Headmistress. I believe that it is still mentioned, only in passing in _"Hogwart's: A History_" even now. But for many years it was a main topic in that esteemed tome."

Albus looked to Sara. "Why did you abandon your post Headmistress?"

Sara saw both wizards waiting for her answer. "The reasons are revealed in the events that you asked about earlier Headmaster." She drank down her glass of spirits and pulled out the memories of the day and placed them in the penseive. They lowered their faces and were pulled into to Sara's memory.

After a while they came out and Albus looked to her to her with concern. "The school is very lucky that you are a Headmistress Sara. Minerva would not have known what to do, and even if she did she would not have been able to pull your Master's essence from Mr. Malfoy. How fare you Sara?" He asked of his Defense professor.

"You undoubtedly noticed my state upon arriving to this school Headmaster. After all, as a Dark Arts master, my soul is tarnished. I have more darkness within me than before I arrived. It is contained." She sneered to him.

The Headmaster looked to his spy. "And what did you tell Lord Voldemort Severus? I understand why Sara sent you to him." He asked.

"I merely told him that the castle shares an affinity to her and can control the wards within the castle. I must admit that he was momentarily upset with the destruction of Damian Selwyn. He sees the advantage of a Death Eater being able to influence the castle after all. We both know that he wants to take over Hogwarts as well as the Ministry." Severus replied

Sara stood up. "You know that I have outside business to attend to. Headmaster, There is two hours until I meet with Lord Malfoy. As I have no other duties to this castle, I wish to be released for the weekend." She asked the Headmaster coldly.

"By all means please take care of your duties Headmistress! "Albus coldly answered her.

"Albus, you know my duties are not involved with protecting the school at this time." Sara coldly told him. "If you are willing to take the Unbreakable Vow….?"

"No Sara, I still find that I cannot." Albus told her. "Go Headmistress. I only hope you remember your vows!"

"I am a slave to many vows Headmaster! Be assured I will not forget my duties to the school. I only ask that you will not be present in your office from nine PM onward, as I will have to prove my loyalty." She coldly told him. She left the Headmasters office quickly.

Severus looked to her sister as she exited the office.

"Albus, all the reasons I stated before, and plus she is a Headmistress of Hogwarts! I encourage you to rethink your plans!" Severus encouraged the Headmaster as he left the office, robes billowing as he left.

Severus sat down at his desk and reflected as he came to a realization. His bonded had not pursued the fact of his sister abducting them from the grounds the day they consummated their bond, which was unlike her.

******Hermione, how long have you known that my sister was the Missing Headmistress of Hogwart's? ******

Hermione immediately sent back *****Since the day of our bonding Beloved. After Bootstray escorted me to the castle, I had a chat with the Sorting Hat. I held back the knowledge as it would cause too much of an uproar. I take it that the Headmaster now knows. I thought that he would after everything that has happened?******

******Yes witch, he now knows. ***** Severus sent along the bond.

AN Next Chapter is the Fete.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 TEST

Sorry to mislead you on as an update. It seems two Chapter are missing from this even tho the chapter review says 39, only 37 are listed. Testing to see if all the chapters show up with this addition. I apologize


	41. Chapter 40A Dance, Fete and Reward

I do not own Harry Potter! JK does and I make no money from this.

Chapter 40 Dance, Fete and Reward Part 1

Sara arrived at her manor and was looking over the arrangements for the Dark Lord's fete in the Social Chamber with Bootstray, Slightly, and Hades. With such a small Fete list, the main ballroom was too large.

"Very well done all!" She stated trying to keep the coldness out of her voice. She walked over to the chair that had been specifically designed for the Dark Lord. The frame was a blood red color, the arms looking like deadly snakes that actually twisted and moved. The leather on the seat was the darkest black and was soft.

She saw the concern in Bootstray's eyes as he had felt the changes in her through the Bond earlier in the day.

"Bootstray, Slightly you know that I have changed with what I had to do earlier today. I know that you do not know what it is. Use the Bond and enter my mind so that you can understand."

They looked through her memories and gently eased out.

Slightly looked to Sara and Bootstray with concern for both of them.

"This changes things between us Sara?" Bootstray quietly asked her.

She gave him a sad look. "Yes Bootstray. I am so Dark now that even the mere touch from you gives me pain." She took his hand and held it for a moment and they all felt a searing pain along the bond. She quickly released it. "You know that the Darkness shuns love and the true love you feel for me pains me. I am at constant battle with it as Master Selwyn was truly a Dark Wizard. I only hope that I can contain it until the Final Battle."

She looked to him. "I may very well never recover Bootstray. It would do you well to let me go now wizard!"

He looked into her eyes, seeing the darkness within. "Never Sara! I can only hope that things will return to a point of where you can actually love me again. I'll not give up hope!"

"You must do what you need to do Bootstray!" She told him coldly. "Lord Malfoy will be here soon and you both need to be away!"

They both acknowledged the abrupt dismissal and slowly walked from the room Slightly patting his best mate's shoulder.

She never glanced back at them, looking to the room and thinking about the activities for the night.

"Are you well Sara?" Hades asked with concern.

"About as well as I can be bird!" Sara coldly told him as she stroked his beak.

Back at Hogwarts Hermione was in Severus chambers spending time with him before the Feast.

"Hermione, I think you are going to be missed. Isn't this the time when witches bond together priming and preparing one another to catch the wizard that they fancy?" He asked her.

She laughed and gave him a quick peck. "No one will notice my absence Severus! After all they know my true love is studying and books. It is not unusual for me not to be seen at all until the Feast. But this time I will be a third wheel with Ronald being with Lavender and Harry with Ginny."

Severus sensed the feeling of sadness along their Bond. He gathered his witch into his arms and whispered to her. "Hermione as soon as all of this madness is over with I would be proud to step out to the world and state that you are mine! And that would be a rocky road as you know my reputation. All will question it and accuse me of seducing you. But it is a road I am willing to travel witch!"

He captured her lips and kissed her passionately. After a few moments Hermione gently pushed him away.

"I know that you have to prepare yourself Beloved. This Fete that you are going to always try you as I sense the dread along our bond."

"It does Hermione. And at nine pm sharp you must close the chest with our bond within your mind, or you might suffer."

Hermione changed the subject not wanting to think about what her Bonded might have to do in keeping his membership in the Order secret. "What are you wearing tonight Severus? It is being held at Prince Manor, is it not?" She asked him.

"What I always wear Hermione. Just my normal robes." He replied.

"Severus that will not do!" She exclaimed. "After all, the Inner Circle knows that you are Sara's brother?"

He silently nodded to her.

"From what I understand of Pureblood society, normal robes are not acceptable as you will be in your House and related to Sara!" Hermione walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a set of his normal robes and transfigured them into jet black dress robes with silver snakes entwining up the jacket sleeves and trouser legs.

"Always the insufferable know it all." He dryly replied as he reached for her.

Hermione breathed in the sweet scents of him. "I hope that it will not be a problem in the years to come."

"Hmmm…" He absently replied holding her for a few moments before releasing her and pulling out his time piece. "As much as I would like to pursue this, it is close to the start time of the feast and you must leave me Hermione."

She looked at the time piece that he held up and squeaked, using wandless magic to transfigure her robes into a simple emerald green dress, the protective ruby that he gave her accenting the dress.

"Well Severus, do you approve?" Hermione asked lightly as she twirled herself around in front of him.

"Wandless Magic!" Severus muttered as he looked to his witch. "Just remember that you are mine Hermione and keep the pawing wizards to a minimum!" He growled to her jealousy apparent. "I am a protective wizard!"

"Of course Beloved!" She told him as she tapped her wand to her head, feeling the disillusionment spell fall over her.

He watched as the door opened up and Hermione left his chambers. He had three hours until the fete and began to prepare himself.

Meanwhile Lord Malfoy arrived at Prince Manor with four Death Eaters of the Outer Circle herding a group of muggles bound and masked into the hall.

"Sara, please call one of your elves to escort our entertainment somewhere until they are needed." Lucius asked.

"Sassy!" Sara called out.

Sassy immediately appeared ears down and waited for her Lady's command.

"Sassy, please escort our guest down to the room I previously used before." Sara commanded of her.

"Of course Lady Prince!" She smartly replied as she motioned for the wizards to follow her.

Lucius and Sara watched the elf, guests, and Death Eaters leave the hall.

Lucius held out his arm. "Lady Prince please show me what you have prepared for us tonight."

Sara placed her arm into his and escorted him to the Social Chamber, explaining the meal and settings.

He looked about the room impressed. "I know you had a short amount of time, how did you complete this while you were still at Hogwarts?" He asked feeling threatened of his status with the Dark Lord. His wife Narcissa was upset when she found out the change in plans. She felt that the Dark Lord was snubbing the line of Malfoy.

She coldly laughed feeling his discomfort. "My house elves Lucius! My grandparents were known for parties and fetes. I merely told them what I required. But I am bit concerned Lucius. They have never been exposed to the entertainment that you have provided. I am not sure how they will react."

"Do not worry My Lady! They will not be needed when the entertainment commences. When school is released however, you must educate them Sara!" He calmly replied.

"Of that you can be sure of Lord Malfoy. It has been a few months My Lord, and we have time before our Dark Lord arrives. I find myself lacking in your special attention!" She whispered to him as her hand reached down to grab his cock.

Lucius gasped out as his body immediately responded. "Witch! We will have to wait until a better time! Very soon I will take you the way you the way you need Lady Prince! We must save ourselves for the Dark Lord! He expects a performance!" He groaned as she felt her grip tighten.

Sara coldly laughed at his discomfort as she released him. "Soon Lucius you must make a visit to the school in your official capacity and visit me!"

Lucius looked at her coldly. He did not like to be commanded by any witch. "We shall see!" He growled to her.

"Ahh, don't be so put out Lord Malfoy! After all, your pent up anger will make it all that more interesting." She looked back to the room. "So, all is in order. What time do you expect our Lord? I want to make sure all is perfect."

"He will arrive shortly before the start time of the fete and call the Inner Circle once he determines that all is in order. I have to get back to my Manor and prepare. You have done well and he will be impressed." He grudgingyly replied. "I will see you soon!" Lucius exited the Manor, wondering how Sara had gotten the upper hand with him.

Sara exited the hall to get prepared.

Back at Hogwarts in the Great Hall the feast was over and the tables were removed so that there would be room for dancing. Small tables with chairs were place along the walls so that the students could mingle together.

The Headmaster walked to the middle of the floor and addressed the room. "And now the start of the Halloween Dance! Would the Head Boy and Girl come out and officially start the Dance?" He sounded out.

Hermione made her way out to the middle of the dance floor as Draco made his way as well. He bowed as Hermione did a slight curtsey, fulfilling the formalities. The music began as he took her into his arms as the opening music of the Opening Dance sounded in the hall.

"You dance well Draco! Worried that it will get back to other people that you had to dance with a Mudblood?" She asked of him.

"No!" He replied as he twirled her. "After all this duty is expected and as I am a son of a Lord, it would be expected that I would do as a Lord is expected to behave. I shall have to suffer through it." He drily replied. "You dance divine Head Girl!"

Hermione softly laughed as he twirled her around once again. "Are you well Draco? I mean after the events….?" She asked.

"About as well as to be expected Hermione. I realized after everything that I am not infallible. A very humbling effect! I plan to make it up to a witch that I realized that I have been treating most shabbily." He softly replied.

Hermione asked him. "Pansy Parkinson?"

"The very same Head Girl! I realized after today that life is short and one needs to act upon their feelings now and not wait for the future is clouded at best." He told her.

"Sounds like advice I gave recently to a friend." She told him.

The Opening Dance was almost over. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley? I wish him well with that. Though my road is rough, at least I am not The-Boy-Who-Lived! At least I do not have the Dark Lord intending my death."

The final strains of the opening dance ended. "Granger!" Draco sneered at her as he bowed to her

"Malfoy!" She sneered back as she curtsied, both completing what was expected of them. They walked away from one another without a backward glance as the music started again for the rest of the school to join in dancing.

Hermione went to the closet table to the entrance of the Great Hall and sat down, watching her friends dance with those they cared about. They were lucky that they did not have to hide anything. She sighed, feeling a wave of sadness.

She felt a light touch on her shoulder as her Beloved sent along their Bond. ******Beloved, leave the Hall a few moments. I need to speak to you! ******

Hermione looked around and noticed that everyone else was preoccupied with the dance. She discretely exited the Hall.

She felt something grab her hand as she was dragged into the first available classroom and saw the door shut behind her.

Severus disillusioned himself, warding the door and silencing the room so that no one outside of the classroom could hear anything.

"Hermione you are so beautiful! I could not leave without sharing one dance. I felt your sadness and I want to feel your sweetness before I go into the Dark." He looked to her as he gathered his witch into his arms, the music of "Unchained Melody" softly playing in the empty classroom.

She examined the dress robes of her wizard. "Your dress robes fit you well Beloved. How did you know this song Severus?" She asked him as they danced slowly together.

The Bond Beloved!" He softly told her as they both danced closely melting into one another.

Time stopped for them as they danced, enjoying the closeness.

Severus leaned down and kissed her passionately, feeling as a thirsty man not getting enough water and they soon broke apart.

"I must go now Beloved. Remember what I told you about your bond." He softly told her.

"Be well Severus!" She called out to him as he exited the classroom.

Hermione walked back to the dance as Severus made his way out the castle gates waiting for the inevitable call.

AN Next is the Fete and reward. This chapter would have been way too long if I put it all together. Please review and let me know about how you feel about the story!


	42. Chap 41 Dance, Fete, and Reward Part II

I do not own Harry Potter! JK does and I make no money from this.

**WARNING: Sexual situations. Parents you are warned!!!**

Chapter 41 Dance, Fete and Reward Part II

Hades watched Sara as she began to get ready for the Fete. She stood in front full length mirror, looking at her unglammoured body. She looked over the angry pink healing scars from where her brother had stabbed her, sighing.

"I do not regret any of it!" She growled out.

Hades called out "Mistress the time!" Words bringing her out of whatever inner thoughts she was thinking of.

"Thanks Hades!" She absently replied as she glamoured her naked body and went to one of the wardrobes holding dresses for special occasions. She decided on a jet black evening gown with a slit going up the left leg. She placed a diamond necklace on and looked at it. It was simple but still let everyone know that she was a lady. It sparkled like ice against her neck. She charmed her black hair into long loose curls, allowing it to flow to her shoulders. She put on her make- up, the dark variations of black and silver highlighting her obsidian eyes.

She turned to Hades. "Well bird! Am I acceptably dressed for tonight?" She asked him.

"Mistress you are darkly alluring and look like there would be darkness and danger lurking just under your dress." Hades replied.

"Perfect just what I was going for!" She huskily replied. "Your perch is in the corner of the room where our dinner is to be served. I would appreciate it if you would attend?" She asked coldly. She knew better to command Hades. After all, he was much like his owner. She chuckled to herself as she remembered his revenge against the Headmaster. He kept leaving dead rotting animals on his desk every day until the old man apologized for him calling him familiar and treating him like dirt.

Hades changed into the black raven with blood red eyes and flew out of her chambers.

Sara walked down and entered the Social Chambers and called for her House Elves.

Sassy appeared along with the 29 others that had previously been hiding.

"House Elves of the House of Prince! Thank you for your dedication in staying when I sent you away. This fete is important to me and I hope you give the utmost respect to our guest. You will obey them as you would me for this night only. I will warn you that they are dangerous wizards and witches. Listen to your Head Elf Sassy."

Squeaks of assurances sounded from the elves.

"Very well then! Go and attend duties until you are called." The elves disappeared with a plop.

Sara stood and waited for the arrival of her Dark Lord.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione had changed out of her dress back into her school robes and was doing evening patrol with Professor Flitwick.

She liked the professor. He was witty and charming and was telling her of all the past couples he had caught in his long years at the school.

He suddenly stopped and sounded the silencing charm. "Miss. Granger, this alcove is very popular for students to meet up in. It is in one of the most remote places in the castle and it is always one that students love to go to."

Hermione suddenly realized this was the very spot that she caught Ronald and Lavander.

Professor Flitwick looked to her. "Go ahead Miss. Granger! Pull the tapestry back and let's see who we will find!"

Inside the alcove Harry pushed his cock deeply into Ginny, murmuring in her ear the love and lust that he felt for her. He thanked the Gods that he decided not to wait. He could not get enough of her as he leaned into her stroking her deeply as she moaned his name out.

Hermione reluctantly pulled back the tapestry, revealing Harry and Ginny doing more than snogging. The couple quickly broke apart as the noticed the professor and Head Girl looking back at them.

"Mr. Potter! Miss. Weasly!" Professor Flitwick shouted out in surprise. "Get your clothes on now! I must admit I am surprised!"

Both of the students looked to him guiltily as Harry pulled up his pants and helped Ginny back into her skirt.

"Write the letter Professor Flitwick! I am familiar in what I have to do." Hermione tonelessly replied.

"Ah yes, I suppose you are." Muttered Professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Potter, I am most disappointed in you!" Professor Flitwick told him shaking his head as he wrote the required letter to Madame Pomphrey.

Hermione took the letter and began to escort Harry and Ginny towards the Infirmary.

"Harry, Ginny, it is not going to be pleasant!" She hissed as she walked with them. "Ginny's parents will be called and I hope they are not too angry! Didn't Ronald tell you what happened when he was caught?"

Harry shook his head miserably. "It's going to be bad Hermione?" He quietly asked holding Ginny's hand tightly.

"I imagine it will be Harry. After all Ronald did not tell you and I know he tells you everything." She looked to Harry and Ginny sadly. "At least you were caught by Professor Flitwick and me. The rest of the school should not find out unless one of you says something."

Soon they found themselves at the Infirmary. The medi nurse looked at the note and dismissed the Head Girl.

Hermione looked back to them as she left and hoped all would be well.

Back at Prince Manor Lord Voldemort apparated into the Social Chamber. He looked over the room as Sara curtsied to him hoping that the Dark Lord would understand that the dress she was wearing could not accommodate her normal groveling.

She shivered slightly as his red eyes looked deeply into hers. He found the memories that she altered before arriving to the Manor. He chuckled coldly as he viewed the conversation between her and her brother after she found out she was hosting a fete with less than nine hours notice.

"Such colorful language Lady Prince! And such anger towards me!" The Dark Lord stated.

"My Lord! I assure you my anger was not directed at you, but of the task!" She hurriedly told her Lord. Sara braced herself for punishment.

"Walk with me Sister!" He coldly commanded her.

"Your Will as always My lord!" She reverently replied as they began to walk.

"I would have been disappointed in you if you had not expressed some anger Sister. After all I know Lady Malfoy spends a week preparing for this day. I hear that she was most disappointed in the last minute change in plans."

They stopped at the throne like chair that was obviously meant for him, running a long finger down the chair watching the snake arms writhe at his touch.

"You have done well Lady Prince." The Dark Lord stated as he pressed his wand to his Mark.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape arrived and immediately bowed and kissed the hem of their Lord.

"Rise faithful ones!" The Dark Lord commanded.

Both wizards rose and turned to Sara and bowed. "Lady Prince."

"Lord Malfoy, Severus Snape." She replied back, curtseying.

Lucius looked over Sara. "I must say that you look very alluring Lady Prince."

Lord Voldemort noticed the dress of his spy.

"Severus, I find your dress this year suits you. I am sure it is because of your recent change in status?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes My Lord! I understand what is required of me and would not intentionally snub my sister while inside our House." He drily replied.

"Lucius, wait with our Sister until the rest of the Inner Circle arrives. I need to speak with Severus."

Lucius and Sara exited the room to wait for the arrival of guest at the Great Hall.

Lucius was giving her instruction on how to greet the arriving guest. "You are not required to speak Sara as they are not familied. Merely a curtsey is enough for protocol. It is good that you have a bar set up as the Dark Lord will let us know when he is ready with a slight burning of our Mark."

He walked over to the bar and brought back two tumblers of firewhiskey and handed one to her. He sipped at his. "The purpose of the festivities is reflections on our past accomplishments and talk of the future. It is the only time that the Inner Circle gathers outside of our required activities. You should feel honored Lady Prince as very few of the Outer Circle get to observe it."

"A fact that I am aware of Lord Malfoy. Why me?" She asked of him.

She could tell that she made him uncomfortable with the question. Obviously he did not know why the Dark Lord decided upon a change.

"Sara it is because you are the only Death Eater titled besides me. I am sure the Dark Lord was curious about you." He coldly replied.

He went to a table and sat down with his drink as she began to greet her guest.

The LeStranges was the last to arrive. Neither bowed our curtsied as protocol required. Obviously they thought they were above giving respect like that to one of the Outer Circle, even if titled. Bellatrix looked to her anger and jealousy apparent. Sara merely pointed to the bar.

Sara politely mingled with her guest, but she was definitely the outsider as they politely responded back in greeting and then not saying anything clearly indicating a dismissal.

She walked over to Bellatrix. She definitely needed to get on the good side with her. "Sister may I have a word with you?" She asked. Everyone looked to the only witches present. "Of course Sister." Bellatrix replied knowing everyone had heard Sara's request.

The wizards watched as the witches walked to the furthest corner in the room and began to talk. Sara explained what she had planned. "You would allow this honor to me? Even in your own House?!" Bellatrix exclaimed. Sara nodded waiting for the witch's reply.

Bellatrix looked to Sara. Obviously the witch was not trying to further herself in the Dark Lord's favor. She readily accepted Sara's offer. Bellatrix motioned that Sara should join her at her table as she walked back.

Soon everyone felt the slight burning of their Mark. The Inner Circle fell behind Sara as she led them to the Social Chamber and opened the doors. They approached the table where their Dark Lord was sitting with Severus at his left hand side. The wizards immediately bowed deeply as the witches curtsied.

Lord Voldemort indicated that they should join him at the table. Sara took the seat next to the Dark Lord's right.

The Dark Lord stood up. "My Knights of Walpurgis! Once again it is Samhain and we feast together to toast our past accomplishments and look to the future! And it is close to fruitation! Let us enjoy the feast that Sister Sara has prepared for us!" He sat down as Sara picked up the silver hand bell and tinkled it.

House elves looking smart in towels bearing the crest of the House of Prince appeared bearing platters of food. They placed them upon the table and immediately disappeared as other elves arrived holding bottles of expensive red and white elven wine ready to pour based on the meats selected by the guest.

Lucius leaned over to her as he was sitting next to her. "The food is excellent My Lady! You have done well!"

She said nothing as the table was cleared by her elves.

"My Knights! Brother Severus told me earlier today of a remarkable occurrence. It seems that Hogwarts castle shares an affinity with our Sister and I wish to test it!"

The Dark Lord looked to her as the rest of the table sounded their curiosity.

"Sara, you will go to the castle and fetch me the Sorting Hat. You will take Brother Lucius along as he is one of two that can be at the castle without overly disturbing the castle."

"As you command My Lord!" Sara walked out to the middle of the room and waited for Lucius to join her.

Lucius joined her and they immediately apparated out of the Social Hall with a loud crack.

They appeared at the gates of Hogwarts as Sara placed a hand upon the gates, telling it of what she required. She felt the castle's acceptance of her request.

She wrapped her arms around Lucius and looked up to him, waiting for permission. He nodded and they apparated with a crack.

Suddenly Lucius found himself in the Headmaster's Office. Unbelievable! Even when he was here on school business he always had to wait at the gates for that disgusting squib Filch to escort him.

He watched as Sara took the Sorting Hat from the shelf behind the Headmaster's desk

Sara looked to him placing a finger upon her lips and then pointing to the sleeping portraits. He nodded his understanding as he followed her through the door and down the stairs. The Gargoyle had no comment leading him to believe that the castle truly did listen to the witch.

Sara once again wrapped her arms around him and looked up for permission. He nodded and Sara turned her heel, apparating them back to the Dark Lord.

The group looked up as they noticed the arrival of Lucius and Sara as the immediately bowed their head waiting to be addressed.

"Rise and approach!" Commanded Lord Voldemort .

Sara remained quiet holding the Sorting Hat. "My Lord! I would have never believed it. Even I, with my status have to be escorted around the castle."

Lord Voldemort gestured to Sara for the hat. He spoke it as she handed it to her Lord.

"Well Hat! It looks like you were wrong in those words you told me long ago!" The Dark Lord chuckled.

"I still stand by the words Mr. Riddle! If you are looking at me to agree I was wrong, then you need a Seeing Hat and not a Sorting Hat!" The hat sounded out.

The Dark Lord tossed the hat back to Sara. "Take it back and quickly return!"

Sara immediately apparated away to the Headmaster's office.

She noticed the Headmaster sitting behind his desk looking up at her arrival. "The castle warned you before Headmaster?"

"Yes Sara. I am glad that it was Lucius or the castle might have been more concerned."

She placed the Sorting Hat back on the shelf. "It was the Dark Lord's idea. Apparently he has a great understanding about it. You should be worried."

He looked to her. "I hope all will be well tonight with you Sara. I admit Severus is worried and that is unusual for him to be so."

"I will keep your words to mind Headmaster." She replied as she apparated away back to Prince Manor.

AN Next is the end of the Fete. And also what happens with Ginny and Harry.


	43. Chap 42 Dance, Fete, and Reward Pt III

I do not own Harry Potter! JK does and I make no money from this.

**WARNING: Extreme Sexual situations and torture. Parents you are warned!!!**

Chapter 42 Dance, Fete and Reward Part III

Hermione entered her bath chambers and took a hot shower hoping that Severus was well in his Death Eater's duties at Prince Manor. She was sorely tempted to try to find out along the Bong that she closed but knew better.

She dressed in her night gown and tried to read a book. Hopeless! She said to herself as she dressed into a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt. Might as well go and wait for Harry and Ginny.

She walked to the door in her Head Girl's room that gave her entrance to the Gryffindor Common room. After a while she noticed the door open, spilling Harry and Ginny passionately kissing one another.

They both noticed the witch sitting on one of the sofas looking to them in amusement.

"Hermione..."Harry began.

Hermione stood up pointing her wand and softly intoned "Homenum Revelio!" The spell came back revealing one more than them.

"Whoever is hiding come out now! I promise your hiding will not be worth the hex you'll receive if I have to find you!" She loudly stated out to the room.

Seamus stepped away from the tapestry looking guilty. "Harry! I noticed you and Ginny had not returned and wanted to meet up with you…." He began to say.

"Oh shut it Seamus! You really are worse than an old gossipy witch! I suggest you go to bed and send Ronald down while you're at it!" She coldly told the wizard, her wand pointed at him. "After all I remember the beginning of term."

Seamus quickly made his way out of the room and headed up to the dorms to get himself away from Hermione's wrath.

Soon Ron came down yawning loudly and rubbing his eyes. "Hermione, Harry, and Ginny what is up that you could not wait till morning?" He sleepily asked.

Harry looked at him darkly. "Remember the alcove you told me about? It seems that it is one of the first places that professors like to check."

Ron immediately brightened. "Harry who was the lucky witch? I've successfully used it for years until…" He stopped speaking.

"Until you were caught by Professor Snape and me! And you could have told Harry about the consequences of being caught!" Hermione hissed finishing the sentence for him.

"Harry! You and Ginny?" Ron blankly asked trying to process the information in his sleepy brain.

"Yes Ron! And we did not like the lecture that we had to go through with your parents not mentioning the exam Ginny had to go though!" He told him hugging Ginny tightly.

Harry continued. "But it all ended up well in the end as I asked Ginny to marry me and I had the ring with me!" He said as he leaned down and kissed Ginny.

"Congratulations! I always knew that you two would be together!" Hermione hugged Ginny happily.

Hermione looked to them soberly. "No one must know other than us. It could be disastrous to Ginny and her family if the Dark Lord found out."

She picked up Ginny's hand admiring the engagement ring. "It really is beautiful Ginny!"

Hermione tapped her wand placing a permanent disillusionment spell. "Only my death will reveal the ring. You understand Ginny don't you? I'll release it once Voldemort is defeated."

"That's why we wanted to tell you Hermione. Harry says you are his cool logic." Ginny said.

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around the witch and wizards. "All of you have a love! This is indeed a reason for happiness!"

Ron looked to her. "And you Hermione? Do you have a love?"

Hermione looked to Ron. "Everyone has a love Ronald! One day mine will be revealed as well."

She sat with her friends thinking of her dark wizard.

Sara apparated back into the hall and noticed that the Inner Circle had formed in a line across from Lord Voldemort. She noticed that Severus was still seated at the Dark Lord's left. She sat at the Dark Lord's right as indicated.

"Let the entertainment commence." Intoned Lord Voldemort.

They watched as the Inner Circle slowly tortured the captured muggles. Voldemort leaned to Sara.

"See the power that we have over the unworthy Sara?" Lord Voldemort huskily asked her. She felt him weaving a magic around her.

"I do My Lord! And when you are successful, our world will be better." She huskily replied back.

Severus looked to the Dark Lord and his sister. He remembered the deep weaving magic.

"Watch and enjoy Sara! Feel the power that I do! Do you want that power witch? To be part of the Knight's of Walpurgis and serve me?" Voldemort asked her again a long finger stroking down her spine.

"Yesss….!" Sara hissed amazed at the lust building in her body.

Bellatrix finished with the last victim. " My Lord, it is Samhain and I wish to honor you by burning the bones of those most unworthy as a sacrifice!" She conjured up a huge bonfire as the Inner Circle tossed in the bodies. There were a few screams from those not fortunate to die from the torture. A cheer rose up from the Inner Circle.

"A fitting gift Bella! One that I will return!" Voldemort stated.

"All of you should not be surprised at Sister Sara's presence. She has obeyed all of my commands and relished in the opportunity to serve me. She is well qualified to join our ranks of the Inner Circle!"

He pulled her up. "Take me to your chambers witch!" He commanded.

The Inner Circle watched the Dark Lord and Sara leave the room and cleaned themselves up. Severus opened the door and indicated that they should go to the bar outside the hall and get a drink.

"Well Severus how long do you estimate she'll last before screaming?" Lucius asked as he pulled his money bag out. "If I remember correctly you lasted twenty minutes before you screamed out."

Severus pulled his out as well. "I heard you only lasted eleven! She is family! I bet twenty galleons on twenty minutes Lucius!" He sneered. "After all you have bedded her and should know her limits!"

Lucius looked to him darkly. He had never successfully forced his will upon the witch.

Sara led the Dark Lord into her bedchambers and waited.

"Just what I expected Sara. No extravagant taste for you!"

"Well My Lord, though my tastes are simple there are other areas that are not. Some have said that they are rather intriguing and enticing." She murmured.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "You've an idea of how this is going to work Sara Snape?" He asked as he pulled a charmed blade from his robes.

Suddenly Sara found herself naked and magically frozen.

Lord Voldemort whispered in her ear. "You are not to make a sound Sara Snape and enjoy the torture from me. You enjoy it so much when performing it. Let's see how you take it. If you submit to my torture and scream too early I will kill you despite of what was revealed tonight."

Voldemort ran his blade lightly from the center of her breast to the spot just above the bush of her pussy, blood flowing along the cut. "Let the game begin!" The Dark Lord stated as he began his knife play.

Voldemort was impressed. She had taken all of his torture and not said a word. He looked to her eyes and saw a determination.

"Sara, you impress me witch. Only one other has lasted this long."

He ran the blade across her bloody stomach, cutting out her belly button, pulling it out.

Sara screamed out, a loud blood curdling cry sounded throughout the Manor.

Lucius looked to his time piece. "Twenty minutes exactly Severus. You win!" Lucius sneered as he handed the twenty galleons into Severus opened hands.

"Obviously Lucius, she is too much witch for you to handle. I suggest you start going back to Fellicia's." Severus darkly chuckled seeing the anger on Lucius face.

The Inner Circle went back to their discussions, drinking their drinks. After all every one of them was submitted to the same thing. It was ultimately up to the witch if she survived or not.

"Sara you have finally succumbed to me!" The Dark Lord told her as he removed his robes exposing his body.

He watched her eyes widen as his manhood was pointing out writhing like a snake. "We shall see if you survive." He coldly told her as he pulled her toward him her ass in front of him. He entered her with no warning and her screams began anew. He relished in it as he pounded her ass with no mercy. He placed his wand upon her Mark and continued. He forcefully came into her and laid her on her back. She was barley conscious.

"Good Sara! Now we begin again!" The Dark Lord hissed as he once again laid his wand upon her arm, his cock hardening once again as he forcefully pushed into her pussy. Voldemort looked down and saw the blood flowing from her pussy, shouting out as he came once again the Mark on the witch's arm flaring with a dark light.

He removed himself from her and looked at the unconscious witch. If she survived she would be an asset.

Lord Voldemort joined his Inner Circle and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey from the bottle on Severus and Lucius table and drank it down.

Lord Voldemort looked coldly to Severus. "You know what to do Severus."

"I do My Lord. I am family and will take over sponsorship." Severus emotionlessly stated.

Voldemort and the Inner Circle left the manor.

Severus looked and noticed that Hades had transfigured himself into human form and was standing beside him. "Hades! Take me to her. She is in a state between death and life and the wards will not work!"

Hades grabbed him and they immediately arrived into Sara's chambers. They both looked down at the witch. Severus hurriedly wrapped the bloody sheets around her.

Hades looked to him. "I am concerned Professor Severus Snape! I feel nothing along our bond."

Severus looked to the bird. "You wouldn't. The Dark Lord has used a weavening magic. She can choose death or life. She is in between states. The fact that you cannot sense her makes me think that she can truly die this time."

Hades looked to the wizard surprise apparent. "No doubt something she did not think about. Get Bootstray and Slightly! We must not move her body too much."

Hades soon arrived back with Bootstray and Slightly. "Grab the sheets wizards. Every minute we linger is a minute close to death. Her TRUE death!"

Both wizards understood the meaning as they grabbed the sheets and moved the battered witch level. They felt Hades use his magic.

The Medi Witch gasped in surprise as she noticed four wizards appear carrying a bloody body wrapped up in sheets.

"Severus!" Madame Pomphrey exclaimed.

"No time Poppy. You must care for Sara now or that will push her further to death!" Severus shouted to her.

Bootstray and Slightly looked to Severus. He had never shown any concern towards his sister before.

Poppy ran the basic test and gasped out in shock. The internal injuries were massive. She would have to heal them first. She began her administrations. "Don't just sit there wizards! Clean the blood from her body!" She gestured toward the bowl of hot water and wash cloths.

Slightly picked up one and began to wash the blood away.

"I am sorry Madame. If I touch her it will surely cause more damage." Bootstray miserably replied.

"Well then just stay out of the way! Merlin why are you here anyway?" She spat out not noticing the wizard flinch at her words.

Severus pulled Bootstray to the side and looked at him questioningly. "I thought you cared for the witch? It is why I called you!" He spat out

"I DO Severus, but I have true love for her. As she has true darkness my touch pains her." He miserably replied back.

Severus looked at Bootstray for a moment and went to the floo and called the Headmaster. "Headmaster you are needed at the Infirmary."

Albus came to the infirmary and watched the medi-witch administering to Sara. After a few hours Poppy stood up and stretched her back. "There is nothing more I can do Severus. Everything else is left to her. She pointed to Bootstray and Slightly who was sitting next to the cot. "You must leave now and let her heal!"

Both wizards stood up as one, wands pointing at the medi-witch threateningly. Poppy took back a step frightened at the wands pointed toward her.

"Poppy, I am sure that Bootstray and Slightly will watch her and notify you if anything is amiss." Albus gently walked her to her office. "After all you need rest."

"If you are sure Albus." She went into her office.

No one had noticed that Hades transformed himself back into his true form.

"Hades is your master physically among us?" Severus asked.

All the wizards looked to him.

"He is Professor Severus Snape." Hades replied back.

Albus looked to Severus. "What happened?"

"You are looking at the next member of the Inner Circle or the first death on Hogwarts in fifty years. It took me four days to recover when I was brought into the Inner Circle." Severus replied. "It is up to her in the end."

Severus left the Infirmary and went to his rooms. It was pointless staying up there anyway. The two wizards that really cared for the witch was watching over her, making his presence useless.

He poured himself a glass of brandy and thought about Bootstray. Obviously the wizard was in love with Sara and they were intimate. He saw the pain in the wizard's eyes when he admitted that he could not help the witch without hurting her.

He took a shower, watching Sara's blood wash from him. Thinking of Bootstray's situation, he found that did not want to be alone tonight. He dressed himself into silk green pajamas.

He walked over to his floo and tossed in the powder. "Head Girl's room!"

He entered and noticed that Hermione was sitting up in her bed wand pointed to the fireplace.

He chuckled at his witch. "Surely you know that this is charmed only to me? After all, the Head Girl normally does not have a floo."

Hermione placed her wand on the bed stand as Severus slipped in next to her, enjoying Hermione's body against him. She snuggled to his body. "It is best that one would be prepared Severus!"

"I agree Hermione!" Severus tiredly replied letting the exhaustion took over him, his arms wrapped around his witch's body.


	44. Chapter 43 A Weavening Magic

I do not own Harry Potter! JK does and I make no money from this.

My breaks did not take. Added them

Chapter 43 A Weavening Magic

Severus pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed and looked out to the darkened room. Somehow during the night Hermione had unbuttoned his top and one arm was wrapped securely around his waist. He absentmindedly played with her hair, thinking about his sister.

Oh yes he remembered the weavening magic of Voldemort! It was the way that ensured that he had the strongest of witches and wizards in his circle, for the magic weaved out the "good" leaving only the darkest of people. The darkness should help her transition, but how would she be after words? There was good in his sister but it was buried deep. The magic would find it, he knew that.

He pulled Hermione's arm gently away and stood up to leave. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, brushing them as he turned to go back to his own quarters. He needed to get dressed and get his sister out of the castle as he knew Voldemort would be sending someone along to check the witch's status.

&&&

Severus walked through the infirmary doors, robes billowing behind him and went to Sara's bed. Both Bootstray and Slightly stood as they noticed his arrival.

"How is she, Bootstray?"

"It seems her body is healing, but it is as if she is in a coma. She has not moved once." Bootstray said looking at Severus. "I've a feeling that you know what is going on."

"I do Bootstray! But the discussion is not for here." Severus replied as he walked over to the floo. "I need to visit the Headmaster. Stay here until I come back." He stepped into the floo without waiting for a reply back.

Bootstray sat back down next to Sara's cot. "What do you make of all this Slightly?"

Slightly stood next to him. "I don't know Mate, but I know I do not feel her in our bond. I feel you and feel your worry of her, but not Sara. It disturbs me."

"Aye Slightly it is the same for me." Bootstray replied as he looked to Sara. "Hopefully her brother will have answers for us." He looked down to the unmoving witch once again silently cursing that he could not touch her.

Hermione woke up refreshed, pleased that her wizard came to her last night. She showered and dressed not worried about his absence as she knew that he had duties to attend to. She went down to the Common room and found Harry, Ginny, Ronald, and Lavender sitting on one of the sofas quietly chatting

"Good Morning!" Hermione cheerfully told them.

All groaned. Too early in the morning for such cheerfulness.

Hermione looked to Harry and Ginny who was sitting quietly. "And you two look well!"

Everyone saw the blush creep up the couples faces. "We actually found the rest of evening quite pleasant." Harry replied looking meaningfully at Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked at her suspiciously. "And why are you so cheerful this morning? He asked.

"Well, after I finally got settled I read this book on advanced transfiguration and……"

Hermione laughed out as she heard her friends shout it was too early in the morning to be discussing anything related to knowledge.

Hermione laughed at them. "Let's go to breakfast then!"

Soon the Gyffindor's arrived at the Great Hall and sat at their table. Hermione immediately looked to the Head Table and noticed the absence of the Headmaster and both Professors Snape.

Ron immediately loaded his plate and began to eat; focusing at the food as his friends slowly ate theirs.

*****Severus, is all well? ***** Hermione asked along her bond.

*****It is Hermione. I may not be available for a few days. Keep your Trio out of trouble. I have already heard about the escapades of the Boy-Who-Lives-To Annoy-Me! ******

Hermione chuckled to herself as she felt his disdain across the bond. She wondered what had happened to keep him away.

She began to eat, pushing her worry away.

&&&&&

Severus and the Headmaster arrived at the infirmary to check on his sister.

"Are you sure of your plan Severus?" He asked of his spy.

"Yes Headmaster. You know that this is the only way as you are supposed to be ignorant of her ties."

Albus sighed as he went to obliviate Poppy as Severus made his way to his sister's bed.

"Bootstray! Slightly! We need to move Sara to my house as the Dark Lord will suspect something if she is found here healing. After all no one in the school is supposed to know her allegiance to the Dark Lord."

The wizards started to protest and he held up his hand. "I will explain as soon as we get her relocated."

Hades looked up from his perch as Albus joined the wizards. Severus wrapped the sheets around her and motioned that they should pick her up.

Severus looked to Sara's familiar as he transfigured himself to a human. "To Spinner's End Professor Severus Snape?" He asked.

He just nodded to the Familiar and they all faded from the Infirmary.

*****

Sara woke up and observed a witch taking her possessions away. "Who are you? Why are you here?" She shouted out.

The dark form stopped for a moment to observe the seven year old witch. "Why I am you Sara! I am weavening. I am weavening you to your Mark." The dark form continued packing things into a trunk.

"Come here so I can see you! Sev says you cannot trust what is in the shadows!" She shouted.

"Oh yes sound advice!" The form coldly stated as it walked towards the light.

They came face to face as the young witch looked at the disfigured form feeling the evil.

"You are not me! I am a good witch! Sev tells me so!" She told the form.

The dark form chuckled coldly. "And so you were at one time young witch! So much darkness to weave! But soon I will address you!" The dark form laughed again as it went back to the shadows and continued packing.

*******

Severus looked and noticed that they were in a room that he did not recognize. "Hades I told you Spinner's End!"

Hades looked to the wizard. "We are at Spinner's End. This is Sara's room."

Albus configured the bed in the room to one that would accommodate the witch as they lowered her down.

Slightly went around and cleaned the room of the years of abandonment.

Severus picked up one of the Muggle photographs showing a younger him holding a little girl. He saw the battered stuffed kitten. He walked around looking at all the muggle pictures revealing a young witch holding a battered toy kitten.

Bootstray pulled up the chairs that he created. "Time for you to explain things Professor Snape!"

Severus sighed as he sat down and told the wizards about the weavening magic of Lord Voldemort.

Bootstray looked at him. "So we must wait? There is nothing that we can do?"

Severus replied "There is nothing that I know of. I was left to my own with only a healer to watch after me. It is all up to her as it is all in her mind."

Albus addressed the group. "It seems that we need a sub for Sara's classes. Bootstray I think that you are qualified to lead that as I am sure based on Severus' experience that it will be at least four days until Sara rejoins us."

Albus looked to Severus. "I will take over your classes Severus! Keep me informed." Albus exited the room without a backward glance.

"Bastard!" Bootstray and Slightly seethed.

"He is that." Severus darkly told them.

*****

Monday morning Bootstray addressed Sara's first class of seventh year students as they eyed him questioningly.

"Professor Snape has been called away and will be back within a few days." He told them. "Time to test your casting skills young wizards and witches!"

He began the class hating being away from his witch.

On the fourth day Severus received a visitor to his house. "Healer Billings! It has been a while since I saw you last!" Opening the door wider.

"Ah yes Master Snape!" The healer replied nervously. "Lord Malfoy asked me to look upon your sister. I have potions that should help her in her recovery."

Severus looked suspiciously to the wizard. There was none that aided him in his recovery.

"By all means Healer Billings." As he led him to Sara's room.

As Healer Billings pulled out several phials out of his bag Severus pointed his wand and silently intoned "Legillmens!"

Severus looked through Billing's mind until he found the reason that the healer was so nervous. He was sent to poison Sara. He pulled himself from the wizard's mind.

"Healer Billings I think you should reconsider what you are about to do. You would not want me as an enemy." He coldly told the wizard pointing his wand at the healer.

Billings froze looking at the dark wizard. He saw his death looking back at him.

"Leave the phials and go before I change my mind. You are lucky that you are leaving with your life as I remember you were the only one who stayed with me while I recovered, cursing yourself that you were not able to help."

"Many thanks Master Snape! I did not want to do this but you understand the influence of Lord Malfoy." Billings told him relief in his voice.

"Slightly, please escort Healer Billings out." Severus commanded the wizard.

Severus sat in the chair next to Sara. He briefly wondered why Lucius would want to kill his sister. It was a perfect opportunity for him as he could claim that the witch was not strong enough to join the Inner circle. He would be sure to tell his sister of the attempt on her life. It would be entertaining to see Lucius squirm and doge his way out of a fact that he could not deny to her. Merlin, knowing his sister he would not be surprised if Sara invoked the Vendetta challenge of lorded families.

He looked to her. There was no change or movement from her despite the replenishing potions that they had been giving her regularly. It was amazing that he was sitting here in this room that had been here all the time. He then remembered that his mother had charmed the rooms to reveal themselves only to her family, as less rooms meant less taxes. It was one of the few things that father thought magic was useful for.

Severus looked around the room. It was obviously a little girl's room with the curtains and the room painted in a light pink. He chuckled inwardly. Light pink associated with his grown up sister was not a color one would associate with her. He looked at the floor near the door and noticed the battered toy kitten that was prevalent in all the pictures in the room. He walked up to it and picked it up. He looked to it for a moment and then back to the pictures. He had an idea.

Severus walked over to Sara and lifted up her arm, tucking the toy in and laid her arm back over it. He could have sworn that he saw a slight smile as her arm touched it.

Sara saw a flash and saw her battered toy kitten appear from nowhere. She looked back at the evil form. It had not noticed as it was too busy with its own actions.

She slowly moved over to it and grabbed it, hugging the toy tightly to her. This was Sev's gift to her. She felt less afraid now. She stuck her tongue out to the form in defiance.

Slightly walked back in and noticed the wizard looking intently at his sister. He stood next to Severus. "Professor Snape, is it just me or does she look a little better? Her expression looks calmer." He noticed the toy in Sara's arm and looked to Severus.

He shrugged. "That toy is in every picture and I figured it could do no harm. I need to go to the school and talk to Bootstray. I need his input into something as he is the one that loves the witch at an intimate level."

Slightly called along the bond *****Mate! What are you doing now? *****

Bootstray sent back *****Dinner in Sara's chambers. I refuse to eat with the old man as it seems he does not care for Sara at all. Then I have evening patrol with the Head Girl. *****

Slightly sent back *****Professor Snape is going to visit you shortly! He has something of importance to talk to you about. He said it was because you are intimate with her. *****

"He is currently eating in Sara's chambers Professor Snape. " Slightly told him.

Severus looked to Hades. "Can you take me to talk to Bootstray Hades?" He asked respectfully remembering that the Familiar could be resistant if not addressed properly.

Hades said nothing as he flew and landed on Severus' shoulder and they both disappeared from the room.

******

In the Great Hall all of the students were talking about the absences of the Snapes. Down at Gryffindor table the Golden Trio was discussing it.

"I really hope they are well." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron worriedly. She did not dare use her bond in case Severus was involved in duties in Voldemort.

Ron looked to her. "I'm not minding their absence. While Professor Bootstray is tough, he is nowhere near Professor Snape! And Potions! Never an easier time with the Headmaster teaching!" Ron looked back to his food, rubbing Lavender's back.

Harry leaned to her and whispered. "I've not forgotten that you have a bond with our potions professor. What does it tell you? We really need to discuss it soon Hermione!"

Damn Harry and his perceptiveness.

"It tells me nothing Harry!" She whispered back. There was no way that she would discuss the Bond. Harry would not understand.

******

Severus and Hades formed in Sara's Chambers. Bootstray stood up grabbing Severus hand and shaking it.

"What word do you have of Sara Professor Snape? I hate being stuck in this school while my witch is down. And I hate the patrols to find hormonal teenagers in alcoves. You can have teaching! It stinks! I would rather battle a dragon!" Bootstray told him.

Severus looked at him a minute before a barking laugh escaped him. "Yes Bootstray, teaching is over rated. " He suddenly found himself liking this wizard.

Bootstray chuckled back. "Professor Snape, you are here and I am sure that is important. What would you like to discuss with me?"

Severus told him of his plan. Bootstray stood up and went to Sara's cabinet and poured both of them a large portion of Firewhiskey.

"And the danger to you?" Bootstray asked as he sipped his drink.

"Unsure of Bootstray." Severus replied. "I find that we must try this. I am very skilled. I think that it would not change things if I fail."

"Professor Snape, I would think that you care about Sara." Bootstray replied.

"Do not mistake that Bootstray! I only care about an end and I can see that my sister can help it!" He spat out.

"Of course!" Bootstray lightly replied. "Do it Professor Snape. Friday night after classes so I can be there." He looked to the potions master.

"I have duties with the Head Girl later. I will find myself ending it in at the Potions classroom entrance." Bootstray stood up as Severus stood up also looking at him for a moment before leaving Sara's chambers, not saying a word as he left.

Hermione and Bootstray walked their patrol only finding one couple. Bootstray only deducted a few points as he sent the Ravenclaws on their way.

"Professor Bootstray, I would think that you detest your duties!" Hermione exclaimed after the light punishment.

Bootstray looked to the Head Girl. "Guilty as charged Miss. Granger! Soon Professor Snape will be back and I can go back to being a simple assistant. Oh I hate the term Professor! I am not meant to teach long term!"

Hermione laughed as she noticed her surroundings. "Professor Bootstray we are not meant to end at Potions."

"Walk in and knock at Professor Snape's entrance. I am sure you will be surprised. Good night Head Girl!" Bootstray mysteriously replied as he quickly walked away.

*****

Hermione entered the potions classroom and noticed nothing amiss. She looked to the door leading to Professor Snape's chambers and hesitatingly knocked. The door opened, revealing her Bonded.

"Hermione!" Severus growled as he pulled her in.

"Severus!" She gasped out as he locked her lips to his.

"Witch! I need you!" He pulled her to his bed chambers. "I have missed you!"

"Severus! I dared not use the bond!" She told him with feeling as he began undressing her, feeling the heat ignite within her.

"Such a strong witch!" He murmered as he caressed her, kissing her throat.

He quickly removed his clothing, picking her up and placing her on his bed. He scrambled on top of her, laying his head on top of her breast listening to her heartbeat.

Severus asked her softly. "Have you missed me as well?"

"Ís that a question to ask?" Hermione breathed to him, running her hands through his hair.

She grabbed his cock positioning it at her entrance. "Take me Severus! Take me now!" Hermione demanded of him.

"As you wish witch!" He replied thrusting deeply into her.

Hermione gasped as she felt him fully enter her. He stilled for a moment letting her get used to him.

"Severus!" She moaned.

"Hermione!" He groaned back thrusting forcefully into her again and again. He lifted her leg, enabling him to go deeper.

She squealed at the change in angle. "Ah yes Lioness! You feel that!" He murmured to her as he continued thrusting into her.

"Severus, I…" Hermione shouted as her orgasm flowed over her.

Severus grunted as he felt the witch take him as well, spilling his seed deep within her.

He kissed her deeply looking into her eyes. "You complete me witch!" He growled as he pulled her to him. "You are mine witch! Never forget it!"

"Always yours!" Hermione stated as she looked up to him, wrapping him into her arms. She kissed him lightly as she fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later and noticed that Severus had already left. She noticed a parchment on the bed stand and read it. He explained that he had business to attend to and would contact her again as soon as he was able to. She laughed to herself as she read that he she was not to touch his books, once again stressing the screaming portraits in the Defense classroom. She watched the letter disappear when she read the last line. She dressed and went to the floo. She wanted to stay in his chambers but knew she needed to be in hers in case someone required the Head Girl.

******

Severus stood at the Defense Professor's chambers disillusioned and quietly knocked. Bootstray held the door open, beckoning him to enter. He iillusioned himself noticing the wizard look at him. Gods! He felt like a teenager sneaking about trying not to get caught.

He glared at the wizard saying nothing.

Bootstray merely turned around chuckling leaving Severus and Hades alone in the office area of Sara's chambers.

Severus looked to Hades and saw a look of amusement in the bird's eyes. "Hades if you would be so kinds as to take me to Spinner's end?"

Hades flew to him and grabbed up the wizard's robes forcing Severus to hold him. He looked up to the wizard. "If you are sure all of your…..duties…..are completed Professor Severus Snape?"

They disappeared, but not before the sound of a growl was heard in the room from a very agitated wizard.

****

Friday soon came with no change to Sara other than her Mark becoming darker, standing out on her pale arm.

Severus told Bootstray and Slightly of his theory and they both agreed to his plan. If it was the only way to get Sara back to a close semblance of herself, then it needed to be done.

Severus suggested that the Headmaster be present but the wizards told him no and even pointed their wands at him. He inwardly laughed, feeling the hatred that the two wizards had against the Headmaster.

"Hades, I require Miss. Granger to attend as well as she will be my anchor because of the bond we share. Is your master still present?"

"Yes he is Professor Severus Snape. He says that soon it will be the pivotal point for her. I will fetch Miss. Granger and take her place for the evening to avoid suspicion." He faded from view.

*****Hermione! Hades is coming to fetch you. Go with him as he is bringing you to me! ***** He commanded along the bond.

There was no response as a very flustered Hermione appeared with her dopple ganger. Hades winked at her as he disappeared once again.

Hermione looked about and noticed Bootstray, Slightly, and Severus looking down at a bed containing Sara Snape. She walked over and looked to Severus questioningly.

"Hermione, I am going to enter Sara's mind to see how she is doing and to help her. I need you to be my anchor. Watch me and if you see or feel distress from me, you are to call me using our Bond. Do you think you can do this?"

She looked to the witch lying in the bed, remembering the help that she had given her. Hermione simply nodded her head and sat down in an empty chair, waiting. She watched as Severus sat down beside her and picked up Sara's hand, closing his eyes and concentrating.

*****

Sara was watching the dark form with a growing dread. It was close to finish packing what was over on its side. She shook as she remembered the words that it would attend her soon. She held her kitten to her tightly.

She noticed a bright flash and jumped behind a trunk that was close to her. She fearfully peeked from behind it and saw her brother standing there, holding a finger to his lips.

She creeped over to him. "Sev! You have come to save me?" She whispered.

His seventeen year old form went down on his knees and took both her shoulders in his hands so that he would have her attention.

"Sara, pack these things up very quickly and put them in the trunk. You must hurry!" He whispered to her.

She quickly did as she was told and went back to him. "It scares you, Sara as this is good and the other side is darkness. That is how it wins. It scares the good away. Now imagine your trunk as black as the things over there."

He watched as the trunk turned a dark black. "It is still busy Sara, slide the trunk into the darkness. Quietly Sara! It would not do well if we are caught."

Sara began pushing the trunk slowly toward the darkness a little at a time until it was over the line between darkness and light.

She ran back to him, looking at him. "Now Sara, that trunk will be the last thing packed as the darkness thinks it is part of it. Now listen closely as I will have to go. Shhh!" He hugged the little girl.

He pointed to the figure. "It must not come into the light! As soon as you notice it start walking to you, you will attack it! Go into the Dark Sara! Can you do it?"

The little witch looked to him with an adult look as she whispered. "If it comes into the light, I will be no more Sev?"

"That's right Sara! If you attack it, you will win. I will be waiting for you." Sara looked to him as he kissed her forehead.

She would do as he said cause Sev always knew how to protect her.

Severus watched as his sister closed the distance and stood waiting at the line between darkness and light, clutching the toy kitten. She did not notice that her brother had disappeared.

*******

Severus let go of his sister's hand, passing out from exhaustion. Hermione felt along the bond and knew that he was okay. She had seen the whole thing through the bond and felt her silent tears. It was heartbreaking to see.

********

Sara watched as the thing packed her trunk and looked at her. "Now little Sara it is time for you to be weavened away!" The figure chuckled as it began to walk toward her.

Sara shouted "Never!" And ran with all her might crossing into the darkness. She hit the figure at the knees, causing it fall as she landed on top of it. She screamed as she felt herself melting within the form.

******

Hermione, Slightly, and Bootstray watched the Sara stiffen on the bed, moaning. They saw Sara suddenly open her eyes.

"Merlin!" Sara rasped out. "Weak as a kitten!" As she pulled herself up to a sitting position in the bed.

Slightly was quickly at her side helping her drink a Pepper Up potion.

Sara looked around and noticed that Hermione was holding the hand of her unconscious brother. She silently intoned "Enervate!" She watched as her brother slowly comes back to consciousness.

Severus looked to his sister as she looked at her arm. "Shit!" She muttered. "And I thought it hurt when I was first Marked!"

Severus stood up and pulled the numbing cream out of his robes as he knew that she would need it.

"The Mark is so dark now Severus. Is this normal?" She asked him as he handed her the salve.

"The darker the witch or wizard, the darker the Mark Sara. And yours is the darkest I have seen." He replied to her as he watched her rub the salve onto her Mark, hissing with relief.

"No doubt because of my esteemed Dark Arts master!" She snarled the name out.

Severus stood up. "Hermione and I will make you something to eat." He motioned to Hermione and they left the room.

As they exited they heard Bootstray and Slightly fill her in on the events of the past week.

*******

Hermione followed Severus down the stairs noticing the shake in his body.

He stopped as he felt her hand upon his back. "Are you well Severus? I saw everything through our bond."

He said nothing as he led her to into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out items and placing them on a counter. He then pulled out a pot and began to make a thick broth for Sara. Hermione noticed a cutting board and knife and she silently began chopping the veg that he had placed on the counter.

Severus silently watched her as she prepared the vegetables, her knife skills apparent, which made her so adept at potions. He realized there were only two people in the world that trusted him completely. One was the beautiful witch that was his bonded and the other was his sister. Or the little witch that was his sister. The grown up version was very hard to trust at all, despite her laying her plans out. He wondered once again what she had to gain out of all this.

Hermione placed the veg into the broth and looked to Severus. "About an hour I should think Severus."

He silently led her into the living room and they sat down waiting for the broth to finish.

They brought a large bowl of broth and walked into Sara's room. Severus noticed that she was lightly twirling the Vendetta knife of the Prince family.

"So Severus, I understand that Lord Malfoy tried to kill me?" She spat out angerily

"Sara, I suggest you think about Vendetta later and get some food into you. I think you have lost a stone at least!"

Sara sighed as she placed the knife down. Lord Malfoy had better watch out once she was back to form.

"It is late Sara. Eat that and get some rest. Hermione and I are retiring for what is left of the night. It is best that we get back to Hogwarts soon. I hate to think of the shambles my Potions classes will be in. We will discuss what is needed there."

He turned to leave, guiding Hermione in front of him.

"Severus!" Sara called out as he began to leave. "Thank you."

He simply nodded to her as he left.

*******

Severus led Hermione into his room and pulled back the covers to his bed. "I normally sleep nude Hermione. Does it bother you?"

She shook her head as she removed both their clothes using wandless magic.

"Such a show off!" He chuckled tiredly as he motioned her to climb in beside him. Soon they fell into a deep sleep, enjoying the warmth of their bodies next to one another.


	45. Chapter 44 Return to Hogwarts

I do not own Harry Potter! JK does and I make no money from this.

Chapter 44 Return to Hogwarts

Sunday evening found most of the students eating dinner in the Great Hall. They noticed the absence of the Snapes once again. The volume in the hall increased as the students expressed their joy to one another that there would be another week without them. Christmas had indeed come early.

At the Gryffindor table the animated chat was much louder. No one missed the potions master, and their house had not taken a hit in points in the last week. It actually increased with the absence of their teacher.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "I would not get my hopes up that the Snapes will not be present for the next week. I have a feeling that they will be making an appearance shortly."

"Care to make a wager Hermione?" Ron asked. "I've got a Galleon. All the professors are required to attend dinner on Sundays, and yet he is not here."

"Done!" Laughed Hermione, shaking Ron's hand.

Harry leaned over and whispered to Hermione. "Is your bond to the professor telling you something Hermione?"

"Something like that Harry." Hermione mysteriously whispered back.

*****Severus, the conversation is interesting in the Great Hall this evening. Everyone is happy that you are yet absent again. *** She** sent along the bond.

*****I am so happy to disappoint them Hermione! I am just outside the staff entrance. You will have to let me see the shocked faces of your fellow lions later*****

She felt the glee and amusement along their bond. She knew that he had purposely not arrived for dinner until midway through it for maximum shock. He really was the epitome of a Slytherin. No one would get a good night's sleep now before classes resumed tomorrow. They would be too worried about their potions classes.

The door to the staff entrance banged open a black clad figured enter the room as a figure dressed in midnight blue robes followed behind him. The forms took their seats at the Head Table as the room became silent, every student looking to the Head Table.

The potions master glared down at the room until it buzzed with conversation, this time with a resigned note.

Sara looked to her brother. "I wonder which Professor Snape they are upset at seeing the most."

"Me of course Professor Snape! Look to the House glasses. Gryffindor is actually even with Slytherin, a fact that I will soon rectify. And as you never give points…" He darkly chuckled. Monday was going to be interesting.

Back at Gryffindor table Hermione looked to Ron holding out her hand. Ron cursed as he dug into his robes and handed Hermione the coin. Damn! He had been saving it for Honey Dukes.

"Are you a Seer Hermione?" Ron growled at her, upset that he had lost.

Hermione spat out her pumpkin juice she had been sipping. "Really Ronald, you know how I feel about Divination! It is a slippery subject at best. I just had a feeling." She calmly replied.

Harry looked to her. She was hiding something and he would find out.

&&&&&&

Defense classes came on Monday and the students quietly entered looking to their professor warily. They had noticed that she had changed during her absence.

She looked to them as they sat down. She suddenly pulled out her wand sending a steady stream of different hexes towards the students, the room exploding into complete chaos. Groans were heard across the room as she accounted for the students. It seems three were missing. She pointed her wand over her shoulder sending a stinging hex out, hearing the groans from the three missing students.

She turned around and pointed her wand at the groans intoning "Finite Incantatum." The disillusionment spell ended, revealing Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Nice try Golden Trio! What were you waiting for? The perfect moment to subdue me or was it Gryffindor honor not to attack someone while their back is turned?" She coldly asked them. "A perfect moment never arrives and your enemy will not think twice about killing you when your back is turned!"

She put the room back in order and motioned the students to sit. She observed her handy work.

Most of the snakes were unscathed and most of the lions were showing the result of her hexing.

"Well, I see that half of you have been enjoying your vacation. Detention for Gryffindor tonight 7 p.m for some remedial training!" She snarled out.

"So class, what have we been learning while I was away?" She called out.

No one dared replied and she noticed there was a textbook open on her desk with Bootstray's notes to one side.

"I take it the subject was how to protect one's self from magical creatures?" She asked them. She saw the students nod their heads.

"Okay, let's see if you can dazzle me with your knowledge on the subject. Starting from the left, name a creature, what it is, and how to defend yourself from it. And do not read from your book!"

She made the motions, nodding her head when needed and not really listening to her students as they told her what she requested of them. She really could not blame Bootstray as he had already told her what he had covered and that if he had to be a professor again, then to please kill him to put him out of his misery.

Soon the bell rang and the students gathered up their bags. "Gryffindors here at 7 p.m. and I hoped you enjoyed your vacation from me as it ends today! Now get out!"

Severus revealed himself as he walked up to Sara's desk. "Most impressive comeback Sara. Your hexes were interesting! But you let three get behind you."

Sara coldly chuckled. "I am sure that Miss. Granger is behind that. She has the ability to think and act on her feet. I wonder if they will be able to do what is required of them in the end."

She looked to him. "And, dear Brother! What evilness have you planned for your advanced snakes and lions potions class today?"

He grinned evilly. "A pop quiz."

She looked back in disbelief. "A pop quiz? That's all?!"

"Yes." He replied back. "I know how Albus teaches, and he will not have covered any serious potions during my absence, even if they are on the curriculum I am required to submit. And my pop quizzes are feared by all. Too bad you have class. It is really quite refreshing to see the looks of dismay on their faces when I say those two simple words."

He pulled out a pepper up potion, seeing the sweat that had appeared on her face. "Take it, and try not to tax yourself too much."

She drank the potion down and handed him back the empty phial. "I am thinking that you are beginning to care for me Professor Snape."

"Just protecting an investment Professor Snape." He coldly told her as he left her classroom.

He stood outside the Defense classroom for a moment. Damn Bond! It was going to be very hard to surprise or hide anything from her as both their thoughts and feelings were sent to one another.

*****Hermione, you better not breathe a word out to your fellow lions about my plans. ****** He sent out.

*****What difference will it make? We all will fail anyway! ***** She lightly sent back.

He silently chuckled as he went to his classroom. She knew him too well.

Soon it was time for Severus's double potions class with the snakes and lions. He sat at his desk observing the students as they came in and silently took their seats. They looked up to him as he glared down at them for a good five minutes, watching the students fidget in their seats.

*****You are truly evil Professor Snape! ***** Hermione sent along the bond.

He stood up and passed the parchments out. "A pop quiz class! The parchment contains questions about potions that were supposed to be covered during the week that I was absent. I expect you to do well as I understand the Headmaster covered my classes. Get to work! You have 45 minutes." He snarled at them. He conjured up a time piece that counted down the time.

Hermione happily started to work on her test as the other students looked down in disbelief. There was no doubt that the greasy git of the dungeons was back.

He watched over his class as they took their test. It was obvious that most did not know any of the answers even on the Slytherin side.

Soon the time piece flared up and disappeared. "Bring your papers forward." He coldly commanded.

The students slowly approached and handed in their papers. He just took the test from them not bothering to look at them. He straightened them and placed them neatly on his desk.

"Now, as we have an hour left and I am feeling most charitable." He began as he heard a snort of disbelief from Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, it is very rude to interrupt a professor while they are lecturing. Fifty points from Gryffindor!" He called out.

"Now, as I was saying. Much of the potions that are handed in during regular potions classes are tossed away as this is a school, and while viable, cannot be consumed by the Wizarding world at large as you are not certified as a Potions Master or Mistress. However, the advanced potions classes are different. Today you are going to brew a neo natal vitamin potion for pregnant witches. What you brew will go to St. Mungo's for destitute witches that cannot afford them. I check them over, so it is MY NAME that will be attached to them along with yours! It would do you well to remember that."

He pointed his wand at the chalkboard and listed the instructions and ingredients on the board. "Remember, there is life that depends on this. It is a rather simple potion. Do not screw it up! Begin!" He snarled out.

He watched as the students carefully wrote down the instructions instead of heading pell mell to the ingredient storeroom. There might be hope fort them yet.

He began grading the student's test while keeping a watchful eye out to his class. He was not about to walk around and harass them. He got to the Golden Trio. Surprisingly Potter and Weasley passed.

*****I made them study! ***** Hermione sent along the bond.

He looked up and noticed her smug look and glared back at her. She quickly looked back to her notes.

Soon the potions were complete and turned in. "You have fifteen minutes left in this class. Your tests are pitiful Gryffindor! As I have already heard about your disaster in Defense today, you have detention tomorrow at 7 pm with me. 100 points from Gryffindor for the lack of studying while I was away. 100 points to Slytherin as you all passed. I suggest everyone use the time left wisely!"

The bell rang and all the students quickly gathered their things.

"Miss. Granger, I require a word with you." He called out.

Harry looked to his friend as he left. He knew that something was going on between the two and he would corner her tonight.

Professor Snape waited until the classroom was empty and warded the door. It was lunch time and he had no classes.

He handed her five phials of potion. "This is enough for fifteen days Hermione. You need to start taking a third each day when you get up in the morning. I will be brewing your potions after this."

"Severus, Harry is becoming suspicious! He knows about the bond, but not what it means. I am going to tell him tonight about us. I hate hiding secrets from him!"

He sighed. "And the dunderhead Weasley?" He spat out.

"Ron would not understand, so I will leave him out. Besides Severus, if Harry does not take the truth well I will Obliviate him." She told him.

"Such a Slytherin tactic coming from a Gryffindor Miss. Granger!" He replied as he hugged her for a moment before letting go. "Go on to lunch Hermione before you are missed. And promise me that you will take your potion."

"Of course Severus!" She replied as she brushed her lips against his before leaving the classroom.

He looked to her as she left. Gods his life had become so complicated.

&&&&&&

The seventh year Gryffindors gathered outside the defense classroom for detention. They had no doubt that the professor inside was waiting to attack them.

"So we need a sacrificial lion." Ron spoke up.

"Don't look at me Ronald Weasley! There is no way that I am about to walk in there on my own!" Hermione growled as she saw her fellow seventh years look up to her.

"But Hermione! You are Head Girl after all. Supposed to look after us and all that!" Ron told her.

"Ron!" She hissed. "You really are a chickenshit! Fine! I'll go first if we have a plan." She snarled to him.

Ron told them of his plan. They all agreed that it was a good one and looked to Hermione.

She silently cast Protego, ensuring she was protected. Everyone else disillusioned themselves, wand at the ready. She was not going to remind them of a shield. Hell's, they were all willing to have her at the brunt of the Defense professor's hexes then so be it on them if they do not remember.

She entered the classroom, noticing her professor idly twirling her wand. She sat down and silently stated "Point me Professor Snape!" Holding her wand underneath the desk. She gasped out in surprise as her wand pointed to a dark alcove to the left.

By then her fellow Gryffindors had come in disillusioned, firing hexes at the desk where the Defense professor was sitting, revealing their positions as the hexes left their wands. Hermione ducked under the desk disillusioning her.

She watched as the string of hexes shot out from the dark alcove to the left, giving no one a chance, incapacitating her fellow students.

She snuck out and made her way to the dark alcove. She felt the hair of their Defense professor. She yanked back on that shouting "Finite Incantatum!" As she held her wand to Professor Snape's throat.

Sara gently pulled Hermione's arm with her wand away. "Very well done Miss. Granger. I take it you were the sacrifice?"

Hermione spat out. "Yes, as I was reminded that as Head Girl, I am supposed to sally forth to protect!"

Sara coldly laughed as she revealed Seamus, Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Patil, and Lavender moaning on the floor.

"Well you would be alive as these would be dead!" She stated.

"Sit students! Nice try! We will be working on non verbal spells, as verbal was your downfall."

"Don't get cocky Miss. Granger! If it was a true battle, I would be bald. As you can see long hair is a disadvantage to battle, as well as robes!" Professor Snape snarled to her.

"To your desk students!" She snarled. "Detention begins!"

&&&&&&

Harry caught up to Hermione as she left the Defense classroom. "Hermione! We need to talk about your bond to Professor Snape! I know there is more going on there then you let out!"

Hermione sighed and led Harry to the Astronomy tower. She always liked to see the stars when she had a difficult subject to think about. She conjured up two chairs and indicated that Harry should take one.

She told him everything about her and Professor Snape.

He stood up and walked to the edge of the tower, looking up at the stars.

Harry noticed that Hermione had joined him and he grabbed her hand. "You are with child Hermione? His child?" He placed his hand upon her stomach.

"Yes Harry I am." She whispered to him.

"If what you tell me is true, it is unlikely that Professor Snape will survive." Harry told her.

Why had she not seen that before!

"Do not say that!" Hermione whispered to him.

"Regardless, if we survive this mess and he does not, I will not allow your child to be illegitimate. You know that stigma Hermione! I will not allow that to happen. I will claim the child as my own! "

"And what of Ginny Harry?" She asked him.

He looked to Hermione. "She will have to understand." He simply replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"After all, we survived a Troll together!" Harry softly chuckled.

"Harry, you're the best!" Hermione replied hugging him. Harry chuckled as he hugged her back.

Down in the potions master chamber, a dark wizard reflected. Maybe Harry Potter was not his father after all.


	46. Chapter 45 Plans Move Forward

I do not own Harry Potter! JK does and I make no money from this.

Chapter 46 Plans Moving Forward

It has been a month since she had been made a member of the Inner Circle and Sara had not heard a word from the Dark Lord. She was eating dinner in the Great Hall when an owl flew over her and dropped a parchment to her. She watched the owl leave, noting it was Lord Malfoy's owl. She opened the parchment and read:

Bring the Sword of Gryffindor when you are called.

She handed the parchment to her brother. He read it and wordlessly handed it back to her.

*****Hermione! Close your Bond to me! I believe that I will be called shortly. ***** He sent along the bond

Down at Gryffindor table Hermione looked up at the dour wizard. *****Be safe Severus! *** **She sent back as she closed the trunk within her mind.

Severus felt the numbing immediately as he closed his as well. They had tried to shut down their bond when there was no need and found that they could not do it. They came to the conclusion that the bond sensed a true need and it could not be closed down if there was not a true need for it.

Hermione looked worried as she nibbled a bit of toast. She had been feeling strange for the last few days and passed it off as stress.

Harry looked to Hermione noticing her pale look. "Hermione! Are you okay?" He whispered to her.

"Yes Harry. Just under the weather a bit. Also, he is going to be called." She said.

"Hey Hemione who is going to be called?" Seamus asked.

Hermione panicked for a moment before replying with the first thing that came to mind. "Seamus, since Ron has accused me of being a Seer I've been getting in touch with my Inner Eye. The person to be called is you Seamus!"

Hermione's voice took on a strange tone. "A lion that has been seriously lacking in shield skills will be called upon by the Dark Witch of Hogwarts. He will be tested and found lacking once again!"

Seamus glowered as their fellow Gryffindors laughed out as Hermione's voice changed once again with a passable impression of their defense professor.

"Mr. Finnigan" Hermione sneered at him. "Even a simple Protego eludes you. Maybe there is such a thing of a student that cannot be taught!"

Hermione noticed a shadow as the table became deathly quiet. She turned around and saw their Defense professor looking down at her.

"Well Professor Snape. I am glad that you notice certain observations with your students." Sara dryly replied. "Perhaps I should make some personal observations of my own to you Head Girl!" She motioned that the student should follow her. She turned without a backward glance as Hermione got up to follow her.

Seamus could not help himself. "Good Luck Professor Snape!" He called out to Hermione. He laughed at Hermione's glare, not noticing that a color changing hex was sent out by the real Professor Snape, changing his skin tone to yellow with purple polka dots.

Sara looked to the stricken student. "I still find your shield skills are lacking Mr. Finnigan!"

The students waited until the Head Girl and the professor left the Hall before the entire Gryffindor table erupted up with laughter.

Hermione followed her professor into an empty classroom.

"I probably do not even want to hear of an explanation for that, do I Hermione?" Sara asked the witch.

"No Sara, you would probably would not." Relaxing at her professor's informal address to her.

"I have watched you Hermione. You do not look well. What is the reason?"

"I'm not sure. I think it is just stress." Hermione replied.

"Hermione you are so intelligent! But you miss simple things. Think again!" Sara told her.

The reason suddenly hit her. It was morning sickness. How could she miss the obvious?

Sara handed her some vials of anti-nausea potion. "Take a small sip of this when it hits you. It should help. Now your fellow students would be disappointed if I did not hand you a detention. So you will come to my chambers at 7 pm and keep my familiar company while I am away tonight. He can be interesting company." She exited the room.

"Be safe Sara." Hermione quietly told her professor watching her leave. Hermione waited a few minutes to ensure that it would have been long enough for a proper dressing down by a professor. She went back to the Great Hall

&&&&&&

Sara apparated into the Headmaster's office, knowing that Albus was still at dinner. She saw the Sword of Gryffindor in a glass case and pulled it out, the assassin in her appreciating the balance of the weapon. She laid it on the Headmaster's table and made an exact copy.

She hefted the copy and swung it a few times, satisfied in her handiwork. She placed the real sword back in the glass case. She looked up and noticed the portraits observing her.

"Portraits! You still keep silent about a Headmistress activity?" She coldly asked them.

The portraits looked disappointed. They had planned on telling Albus her activities. She looked to them. Maybe the Headmaster would know the reasoning of the Dark Lord's request.

"Who am I to disappoint you? Go ahead and tell him. And tell Albus that I will probably meet with him tonight or tomorrow." She felt her Mark burn.

She quickly apparated to her room to change as she told Hades about his visitor. Fully dressed in Death Eater robes, she then apparated to her brother's chambers finding him changing.

He spun about wand pointed to her. "As the Dark Lord knows my ability I figure we should appear together." She told him.

Severus simply nodded and poured themselves a drink and waited for the call. He observed her as he sipped at his drink. He really could not fathom her. There was so much to her.

Sara grasped her arm at the same time as her brother. He walked over to her and grabbed her waist as she pressed her wand to her mark.

They immediately appeared in front of the Dark Lord and kissed his hem. Sara laid the sword at the Dark Lord's feet.

"Rise Brother Severus and take your place!" Voldemort commanded him. Severus immediately complied.

"Rise Sister Sara and approach me."

She approached her Lord as he lifted the robes on her left arm and examined her Mark, running a long finger across it causing Sara to shiver." "So Dark Sara! It pleases me that I chose you!"

Voldemort immediately accessed her mind and looked to her. "You have issues with Brother Lucius I see."

"I do my Lord. But my brother has wisely counseled me against Vendetta my Lord!" She spat out in anger.

"Crucio!"

Sara went to the floor and grunted in pain as the Dark Lord held the curse for an undeterminable time before releasing it.

"Are your issues resolved now Sister?" The Dark Lord coldly asked, voice hard.

"Yes my Lord! I suddenly find that I have no issues with Brother Lucius." She replied meekly, head bowed and not daring to look up.

"Good! Approach me!" He commanded Sara.

"My plans are going forward and I have a simple task for you two to complete. I need you to bring someone to me. He is being watched over by Yaxley" He handed Severus a parchment which had an address scrawled upon it.

"Your will My Lord!" Severus replied as he took the parchment and joined his sister, waiting for a dismissal.

Seeing the curt nod from their master, they turned and exited the throne room.

&&&&&&&&&&

The wizard was moaning in his sleep. Something was not right. He did not hate muggles and muggle-borns, but yet his dreams told him that he did. And his recent appointment. He knew that was not right as well as there were more with seniority above him. He tried to think upon that in his dream, but hate of muggles and all the was impure in the Wizarding world came back full force. He moaned again, his dreams swirling about him confusingly.

&&&&&&

Severus and Sara arrived at the address on the parchment and knocked on the door.

A voice called out suspiciously "Who's there?"

"Friends Yaxley! Friends sent by the friend of friends" Severus growled back.

The door opened and they entered the residence and found a fellow Death Eater Yaxley in his night shirt, pointing his wand at the siblings.

"This one has been a hand full. He told me that someone would be coming soon." The Death Eater lowered his wand, noting the mask and robes of the Inner Circle.

"Yes Yaxley." Severus replied. "We are to take him to our Master."

Yaxley stepped aside and pointed to the bedroom.

Severus and Sara walked into the bedroom and looked at the wizard, noting that he tossed and turned in his bed.

Severus grabbed the wizard up, noting that the wizard did not react at all. He indicated to Sara to help him. She grabbed a hold of the wizards body and held him still as her brother placed his wand to his Mark and they disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

They appeared back in the throne room of their Dark Lord, holding the wizard between them. Voldemort pointed his wand and the wizard came to.

"Wizard, do you know who I am" The Dark Lord asked.

"I do!" The wizard fearfully replied back.

There was silence in the room as the wizard between Severus and Sara started to tremble.

"Wizard, what do you think of muggle-borns?" Voldemort asked.

"They are beneath us My Lord! To be exterminated as they are not worthy!" The wizard spat out.

"Take him back, and tell Yaxley to meet with me." He commanded "Then return to Hogwarts. Very soon, you both will not be needed there."

They both nodded and apparated away.

&&&&&&&&&&

Back at Hogwarts Harry felt the Dark Lords satisfaction. And why was he thinking about Draco Malfoy?

&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus and Sara did as they were told, and Sara apparated them both to the Headmasters office, causing Albus to jump back.

"Sara, I must ask you to request a meeting through the normal means versus just appearing out of nowhere. It is very unsettling." Albus told her calmly as he smoothed his robes and sat back down.

Severus told him about the events of the evening. Albus looked troubled. "Severus, did you recognize the wizard?" Albus inquired.

"No Headmaster that is why I am worried." Severus replied.

"Legillimens or a pensive Severus? Your decision." Albus told him.

Severus growled to the Headmaster. "Thank you for a choice!" He spat out as he pulled the memory from his mind and placed it into the penseive.

Albus dipped his head into the penseive and came back out about twenty minutes later.

"Sara, You can leave us. I have some things to discuss with your brother." Albus told her.

"Of course Headmaster, as you obviously do not trust me!" Sara replied back coldly as she left the room.

Severus looked to the Headmaster. "You recognize the wizard Albus?" He asked.

"Yes Severus. He is the newly appointed Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Pius Thicknesse. Replacement for the Head of Magical Law Enforcement after Miss Bones was murdered. This does not bode well for us if the Dark Lord controls him. That is a powerful position" Albus replied.

&&&&&&&&&

Sara went back to her chambers and found Hades and Hermione deep in a discussion. She walked over to her familiar and rubbed his beak.

"Miss. Granger, you detention is over. What did Hades discuss with you?" She asked.

"Death!" Hermione replied. "His argument was most forceful! I still find myself wanting to avoid it!"

"Really?" Sara asked. "And how do you feel about it?"

"I do not fear my death, but I fear for my Bonded!" Hermione replied. "Harry made me realize that Severus will probably not survive. He told me that he would claim our child if Severus dies!"

"Mr. Potter seems to be very perceptive and a true friend to you. Keep your friends close Hermione! You will need them very soon, as they will need you!. As far as death is concerned you know my feelings. It would do you well to realize that you cannot control what will be. Severus set himself on a road long ago before you were bonded." She told the young witch.

"Impressive Hermione! You worry about others death other than your own!" Sara replied as she opened her door for Hermione. "But you need to think about your own as well!"

Hermione left the Defense professor's classroom concerned. Could she face her own death?


	47. Chapter 46 Plans Move Forward Part II

Chapter 46 Plans Moving Forward Part II

Voldemort watched his two Knights depart and picked up the Sword of Gryffindor. If the Order knew of this tool that could weaken him, they would have a slight advantage.

"Pettigrew!" Voldemort called out.

The wizard came out of the shadows and bowed at his lord's feet.

"Take this to Bellatrix and have her put it in her vault." He commanded as he handed the short wizard the sword.

"As you command My Lord!"

&&&&&&&&

Severus and Albus continuing their meeting…….

"So, the Dark Lord now has the means to covertly take over the Ministry." Stated Severus. "How much time do we have?"

"He will wait until his greatest threat is dead before revealing himself." Albus answered back. "That threat is me. Your vow to me on this issue is still valid Severus."

"I made that with the understanding that you were dying anyway. It is one thing to murder a dying man. It is quite another to kill one that is whole and healthy. Though recent events have changed my views of your manipulations, I still find myself hesisitant on this plan of action!" He growled out.

"Be it on this vow or the Unbreakable one that you gave Narcissa, I am sure you will find a way to come through Severus. You always have."

"Yes Albus, but it is usually at great expense to me!" Severus shot back.

Albus watched his spy stand up, body shaking with anger.

"I am calling a meeting of the Order tomarrow at 7pm. Please ask your sister if she will attend it." The headmaster told him.

"After all this time Albus, you now trust her?" Severus asked, not bothering to mask his amazed look.

"I do not, but even I would be foolish enough to ignore a witch with particular talents such as Sara Severus. The Dark Lord forces my hand on this issue. I will leave it up to the Order to decide to include her or not."

Severus said nothing and exited the Headmaster's office, robes billowing behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor common room and found Harry and Ronald waiting for her.

She hugged her friends as she laughingly asked "Afraid I would not survive my detention with the Dark Witch of Hogwarts?"

"It's not that Hermione! I am glad that you look unharmed though." Ron

ernestly replied. "It's Harry! He has something to tell you."

Hermione started to pull out her wand, but stopped when she felt Harry touch her hand. "No one is here Hermione. With what I have to tell you I made sure."

They sat down and Harry told her about Voldemort and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sat deep in thought. She knew that he was a Death Eater but she was worried with what Harry told her. Obviously he would commit some act that would assist Voldemort plans in a great way.

"Harry, you need to tell Professor Dumbledore about this and see what he says. And as I've recently learned Occlumency, I will teach you that as well."

"Snape tried Hermione!" Harry angerly replied. "I was usesless!"

"Yes, but you two hate one another. As I love you, I am sure it would not be impossible."

"I do not hate him any longer…" Harry huffed to himself.

"What was that Mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron. Besides its not like reading minds. I can only feel his emotions." Harry stated

"Regardless Harry, resign yourself to extra lessons." Hermione lightly replied as she got up. "I suggest we get some sleep on this and see how it goes tomarrow."

Hermione left her friends in the Common Room and went to her room. She thought for a moment and then walked over to the door that lead to the Head Boy/Girl's Common room. She was immediately assailed by the sounds of lovemaking from the Head Boy's room. She immediately cast a silencing spell. Really! She thought. I do use this room also. She suspected that Pansy was in the room based on what he told her. She gathered up a book to read as she waited for the Head Boy to appear.

&&&&&&&&&&

Severus arrived at his sister's chambers and knocked on the door. Sara opened it. "Profesor Snape! What an unexpected surprise! Please come in."

Sara stepped aside as her brother entered and went to make a drink for them both.

"Not Firewhiskey Sara?" Severus asked as he sipped at the tumbler she handed him.

"No, I really prefer the American concoction. It has a nice taste tho you have to drink quite a few to get the kick of Firewhiskey." She replied as she set the bottle of Jack Daniels down. "Why are you here brother?"

"The Headmaster asked that you come to the next meeting of the Order." Severus replied. "Do not looked shocked Sara. The wizard we took to the Dark Lord was Pius Thicknesse, Head of Magical Law Enforcement. He feels that he has no choice but to involve you as this wizard will help him in taking over the Ministry."

"Hmmm.." Sara sounded out while she thought. She looked to him.

"You are going to kill the Headmaster?" She asked

"Yes!" He growled back. "I have no choice because of the vows! I know you are aware of it!"

"Tell the Headmaster that I will attend." Sara told him.

"I have one other request of you sister, based upon this fact." Severus looked to her. "I know that Harry Potter said that he would claim my child as his own, but when I kill the Headmaster, he will feel different. I will marry Hermione Granger. Will you be my witness in a muggle wedding? After all muggle weddings are recognized in the Wizarding world." He asked. "I will not have my child declared as a bastard when I am gone!"

Sara looked to him for a moment. "You feel that you will not survive?" She asked.

"No Sara!" He tersely replied. "Even if I survive the battle I know the Dementor's kiss will be waiting for me!"

She stood up and walked to a shelf and pulled out a velvet box and handed it to him. He opened it up and noticed it was the Prince wedding ring. He pushed the box back to her.

"I cannot take this Sara, as it belongs to you!" Severus stated.

"Brother!" She softly replied. "I cannot have children! The Dark Lord's acts upon me took away the act of child bearing. The child that grows within Hermione is the next heir of Prince. It passes down to you! Though male, you know that your child is female, as it has always been with the House of Prince as first impregnated is regardless. The Prince magics only recognize the first born, regardless if female or male commited the act. And you have the blood! The magic recognizes that the first with the blood of Prince would be heir. I am glad that it passes on through you. Because the line would have died with me."

She pushed the box back and Severus accepted it.

He put the box into his robes. "Thank you Sara for standing by me." Severus softly replied. He stood up and walked to the door.

"You saved me as well. I remember you when Voldemort was weavening his magic. What good I have is still here" She pressed her hand to her heart.

He said nothing as he left.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione looked up as she noticed the Head Boy exiting his room with a very flushed Pansy Parkinson.

"Ah!" Hermione stated. "A Slytherin up past curfew! Should it be points or detention?"

"Hermione!" Draco scowled.

"I need to talk to you Mr. Malfoy! Your secret stays with me!" Hermione replied as she pointed to the door.

Soon Draco came back from escorting Pansy to her room.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco snarled as he sat down beside her.

"Draco, I am glad that you two have got togather!" She told him.

"Yes, but seeing you here brooks bad news!" Draco replied.

"I'm afraid it does Draco! Why is the Dark Lord happy about you?" She asked.

He looked to her. "And how do you know of that? He asked.

"I just do! Why is the Dark Lord happy with you? I know you have the Mark!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I am not sure Hermione! I am one of his minions after all!" Draco replied.

"So! You are not going to tell me?!" Hermione asked him.

"Yes Hermione that is exactly that! The Dark Lord read my mind and threatened Pansy!" Draco replied. "He could easily kill her."

Draco looked to her. "Things are going to change very soon. The Dark Lord will take over the Ministry. When you hear of it, run Hermione! I am vowed, but soon if I see you, I will turn you in!"

Draco looked to her. "Please prepare Hermione! I would not want your death on my hands!" Draco told her. "I will have no choice as I am Marked!"

Hermione looked to Draco. "Thank you for the warning Draco!"

"You saved me Hermione! While I cannot protect you, at least I can warn you." Draco replied.

&&&&&&&&&&

Severus appeared at the church of his childhood. He did not believe in it, but he remembered that his mother always went there. This would be where he would wed his bonded.

He entered the alcove bending his body to accommodate the confessional booth.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." He stated silkily.

"I have murdered hundreds, and their blood is mine!" He intoned.

Severus heard a gasp as an old voice asked him. "Are you Eileen Prince's son Severus?"

"Yes, I am!" Severus replied.


	48. Chapter 48 Plans Move Forward Part IIi

I Do Not Own The Harry Potter Series. JK Does. I make no money from this.

AN As you can see the plans now move and everyone is starting to position themselves for the coming conflict.

Chapter 48 Plans Move Forward Part III

**From the previous chapter:**

_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." He stated silkily._

"_I have murdered hundreds, and their blood is mine!" He intoned._

_Severus heard a gasp as an old voice asked him. "Are you Eileen Prince's son Severus?"_

"_Yes, I am!" Severus replied._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The confessional was silent for a minute, then the voice asked. "You did not come here to confess did you Severus?"

"No Father O'Connor I did not. My sins are beyond the spouting of a few Hail Mary's to take them away." Severus replied. He heard a door open and he exited the confessional to see Father O'Connor looking at him.

"Wait here a moment." The old priest said as he went to talk to one of the younger priest. Both priest walked up to where Severus was waiting and the younger one stepped into the confessional.

"Follow me Severus." As Father O'Connor led the way towards the rear of the church.

Severus took in the smells, reminding him of the Sunday mornings that his mother would gather him and take him to church. He never realized why she was always so adamant about going; she was a witch after all. It was probably because it offered a few hours respite from his father's abuse.

Soon they entered Father O'Connor's office and Severus looked around. It had not changed one bit since the last time he was there after his parent's funeral.

The old priest poured out two glasses of scotch and he handed one to Severus and motioned for him to sit.

"I rarely indulge, but having someone walk in from the far past and from another world is unsettling." Father O'Connor winked at him. "This is one vice that would be covered under a few Hail Mary's."

"Eileen Prince was the last physical contact I had from the Wizarding world, as so few witches or wizards see muggle religion as all that interesting, tho some of the concepts are about the same as the Wizarding's view about the Veil."

He sipped at his drink noticing the wizards surprise. "I have to read about what goes on through this." He opened up his drawer and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and laid it on the desk. "I find that the Quibbler is interesting, though very far fetched from reality, even in the Wizarding world."

"You have a subscription to the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler?" Severus flatly asked, mind turning about how a muggle priest had access to those papers.

"You are a squib Father O'Connor!" Severus sounded out in amazement.

Father O'Connor raised his glass to him. "Guilty as charged Severus! My family was titled and I was an embarrassment to them. So they waited until I was seventeen then put me in the muggle world and struck my name from the family tree. Now I am not complaining as the church gets a nice donation from them every year and they set me up with the papers to keep in touch."

The old priest keenly looked to Severus. "So, do you still serve He Who Must Not Be Named? Do not looked shocked boy! Your mother told me everything the day of her funeral. I provided the money to allow her and Sara to get safely away."

"You knew about my mother and did not bother to tell me?!" Severus coldly asked.

"Calm yourself Severus. Your mother explained to me what happened. She explained what she did, as it protected Sara and it kept you out of Azkaban! Besides you never came back after the funeral." The priest calmly stated.

"So I find you here in my office, twenty years later. How may I be of service to you?" Father O'Connor asked.

Severus gave a very abridged history of his actions of the last twenty years and explained about his bonded and what he needed.

The old priest leaned back in his chair deep in thought. He looked to the dour wizard in front of him.

"You think that you will not survive then. Is the witch of age?" He asked Severus.

"She is Father. I just want to do what is right for her and my child. We both had no choice in the matter. You know what a stigma having a bastard child in the Wizarding world is!"

"When do you want to wed?" Father O'Connor asked.

"Sunday Father." Severus replied back.

"Severus, you know the muggle world has paperwork to complete. It is not that simple." The priest told the wizard.

Severus smirked at him and transfigured two blank parchments into the required paperwork and handed them to Father O'Connor.

"I am sure that this is all in order." Father O'Connor dryly replied as he put them in his desk. "Bring your bride and two witnesses at 3 pm on Sunday. I would be happy to marry you in this church."

Severus finished his drink, stood up and began to walk out of the office.

"Severus, I will be praying for you. You need all the help you can get. You walk a very fine line!" The old priest called out to him.

There was no reply as Father O'Connor watched the wizard leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara waited in her chambers for her brother to arrive to take her to the Order of the Phoenix meeting. She quickly reviewed her plans to date within her mind. All seemed to be going well.

*****Do not worry Sara! All will be well.***** Bootstray sent out.

She had not felt their presence since she became a member of the Inner Circle. She was glad that she was still connected to them.

*****I am glad to have you both! It soothes me! ***** She sent back.

*****Master I was worried at first! But it seems that the dark bond we share cannot be denied! Maybe it is because of the Quest?***** Slightly sent out.

***I may not be able to touch you, but this bond seems to do you no ill harm!*** Bootstray sent out. ***At least I have that.***

Her brother arrived at her chamber and knocked on the door. She motioned him in.

"Well Severus, am I dressed appropriately for this meeting?" She asked.

"Sara, you are trying for trust and not frighten them!" He growled to her.

She sighed as she changed the color from blood red to those of Gryffindor red. It was really hard not dressing to create fear.

"Better Sara. And when you introduce yourself, make sure to tell them you were sorted in Gryffindor. For some reason, most distrust those associated to Slytherin." They began to walk towards the doors leading out of the castle.

"Most have known each other for years so it a close knit bunch. They come from all walks of life. It is not uncommon to find an Aurour and a known thief chatting like old friends in these meetings. The only recent addition to the group is the Golden Trio." He spat out the last part.

"You really have issues with them Severus! They seem like a good group of students." She replied.

"Well, at least one of them anyway." He grumbled to himself.

Sara pulled out her traveling cloak and gloves as they crossed the castle grounds toward the gates. The evenings were cold now, and the promise of snow was hinted at by the clouds floating above.

Soon they were past the gates and apparated away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione, Harry, and Ron was sitting at a table by themselves amazed at the number of people gathered.

"Blimey Harry! This must be the entire Order!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think they operate in small groups. Notice how everyone is forming small groups to chat with, instead of chatting freely with others. It's like they do not want to know anyone else." Hermione stated thoughtfully.

"Why that's rubbish Hermione!" Ron stated. He was stopped as others joined their table. Aurours Mad Eye Moody and Tonks, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonnagal, Madame Pomphrey, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebot, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge, and the Weasley brothers Fred, George, and Charlie.

Hermione sighed. There was only one member of their "group" missing.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said while winking at him and changing her hair color from hot pink to bright blue.

Harry hugged her laughing. Remus put an arm around Tonk's waist and shook Harry's Hand. "You look well. Snape's not been giving you too much trouble has he?"

"No more than usual Remus. After all, he is a bloody…" Harry started.

"Manners Mr. Potter! While we are not at school I am still a professor and demand respect!" He looked to Harry coldly.

"Severus." Remus quietly greeted him.

Their table became quiet as they noticed the stranger with the dark wizard. Only the Golden Trio and Minerva seemed unfazed by the strangers appearance.

Severus looked to the table coldly. "Surely you have heard of the newest addition to the Hogwart's teaching staff? This is Professor Sara Snape, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Albus asked me to escort her here tonight."

The whole table became quiet except for the laughter of the Golden Trio at everyone's shock at the name of Severus guest.

"Greetings." Sara silkily replied as she took the free seat next to Minerva and Severus sat down next to the Head Girl. "It is rather surprising how the announcement of my name can cause a whole group to silence. It even silenced an entire school!" Sara darkly chuckled.

Kingsley Shacklebot's head shot up and he looked to the witch. Merlin! He remembered that voice. She was looking at him with those same cold dark obsidian eyes.

*****It would do you well to remember your vow Aurour Shacklebot. I would hate to have to kill some of my new friends for a lapse of judgement on your part. It would make it difficult for the rest of the group to accept me!*****

*****Of course Master Assassin! I remember my vow. I hope that I can talk to you later?**** Kingsley thought back

Sara did not bother to reply back as the group chuckled with her.

"Sara!" Minerva gleefully replied. "It is just like Albus said before. Our dear Potions Master has garnered a reputation for himself."

Severus sneered. "After all, I have taught most of the newest dunderheads here!" He snarled out.

The rest of the table laughed at his remark and started up their conversations like nothing happened.

Sara looked and saw Mad Eye Moody staring at her with distrust. Just as she was about to say something she noticed the headmaster walk up to the podium.

"Members of the Order of the Phoenix. By now you have realized that every member of the Order is here tonight. And that is because the news is dire. Voldemort is starting to infiltrate the Ministry and there is nothing that we can do about it. This meeting is being held to initiate Contingency plan 1A as Voldemort is moving quicker than I anticipated." Albus waved his hand and a parchment appeared in front of every group leader. "Please review with your group leader and ask any questions. If they are unable to answer, we will be meeting after this and you will hear of an answer from them."

Mad-Eye looked at the parchment before them and then looked to Snape. "I will not discuss anything here with a Snape present. They are not to be trusted!"

Sara pulled her wand out without thought and pointed it to him. "And you wizard do not know anything about me!" She coldly stated. "I invoke a…" She started.

Severus pushed her arm down. "Professor Snape, it is not worth it. He associates you to me! Besides we will find out when we go to Albus. Let it be!" He commanded.

"You are lucky wizard that Professor Snape protects you! You would do well to listen to Mr. Potter and Weasley and Miss. Granger! They know me and you do not!" She growled at him allowing her brother to guide her away.

Hermione looked to the Snapes. If only anyone knew what they were doing, they would be welcomed in open arms. She sighed as she began to listen about contingency plan 1A.

Severus and Sara walked over to Albus.

"Alastor booted you from the table Severus?" Albus asked.

"You knew that he would Albus! And he came very close to a duel as Sara was not amused at his choice of words. I barely stopped her from invoking an ancient Wizard's Duel to him!"

"I do believe in the old ways! But thank you brother. He would have lost anyway!" Sara spat out in anger.

"No doubt sister!" Severus chuckled.

Albus conjured up another copy and Severus read it and handed it to his sister.

Sara looked to the Headmaster. "I must admit this is a well thought out plan Albus."

"Thank you Sara. I only hope that the deaths will be minimized." Albus replied as he went to the podium.

Albus addressed the group. "Has all been addressed?"

The was affirmance from the room. "Then go and wait for further instruction. These are dark times my friends and it will only get worse before it gets better."

Soon everyone had apparated out of the hall except for the officers of the Order of the Phoenix.

He looked to the group. Minerva McGgonnal, Kingsley Shacklebot, the Weasley parents, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Severus Snape and Mad Eye Moody.

"I wish to bring Sara Snape into the Order of the Phoenix. She has skills that will help us. Introduce yourself Sara Snape!"

Sara composed herself for a moment. "I came to the Wizarding world of Britain for one reason. To help Harry Potter take down the Dark Lord. I bedded Lucius Malfoy to obtain this!" She pulled back her robes of her left arm revealing Voldemort's mark.

"I was recently made a member of the Inner Circle as well!" She stated as she pulled back down the robes of her left arm.

She heard the gasps of shock from the group as wands pointed toward her. She looked to them as she silently wished for the pointed wands to come to her. She grabbed them up and looked to them coldly. "I am a powerful witch! It would not do you well to cross me!" She looked to Alastor.

"I am also the last Dark Arts master in existence. And I have been creating an army within Hogwarts." She showed them her Dark Arts Medallion.

"It does not matter to me that you accept me into your little club." She coldly sneered to them.

"If you get in the way of me I will kill you! While my means align to yours, it would be best to accept me!" She stated.

She waited for them to decide.

Kingsley stood up. "I vouch for the witch! In my Aurour duties I have come across her before!"

"A vote then! All in favor Sara Snape say aye!" Albus stated.

A resounding aye responded across the room.

They all looked to her nervously.

She laughed at them. "Very well decided! All you need to do is stay away from me! I will talk to the Headmaster only!"

She looked to her brother. "Come Severus! We need to tell our Master the good news!"

He walked with her to the exit.

Alastor looked to the Headmaster. "Another Snape? And marked by the Dark Lord?" He spat out.

"Yes Alastor! If you only knew what she commands." He absently replied. "She may very well be the turning point for us!"

&&&&&&&&&

Severus pressed his wand to his Mark and waited for the burn. He nodded to his sister and grabbed her as they apparated away.

They found themselves in the Dark Lord's presence and kissed his hem.

Sara looked up to Voldemort. "My Lord!, I have just become a member of the Order of the Phoenix!"

He looked to the siblings as he accessed their minds. "Very well my Knights! Go back to Hogwarts! All is coming to a close! Soon I will command Wizarding Britain and expand out!"

They walked from their Lord and apparated to the school grounds.

"You will still be my witness tomorrow?" He asked of her.

"Yes Severus." She softly replied. "I am glad for you! She is healing your soul!"

"Yes she is!" Severus replied with a smile. "I never thought it possible!"

Severus looked to her. "And Bootstray?"

Sara looked to him sadly. "Rescuing Draco took any chance of that away Severus!"

He watched her as she walked away from him, entering the castle grounds. He still could not trust her, but Severus felt sorry for her.

He cursed. When had he became soft hearted when it came to his sister?

A/N A marriage and the Dark Lord furthers his plans. In the next chapter. Please review good or bad!


	49. Chapter 49 A Marriage Agered To

I Do Not Own The Harry Potter Series. JK Does. I make no money from this.

Chapter 49 A Marriage Agreed To

Severus left his sister's chambers and pulled out his time piece. It was just past curfew and the designated teachers and student staff patrols would be starting shortly.

*****Hermione, do you have patrol tonight?*** **Severus asked along the bond.

*****I do and it ends at Astronomy Tower tonight*** **She replied back.

Severus went down to his chambers to pick a green velvet box from a shelf and headed toward the Astronomy Tower.

Meanwhile Hermione walked her patrol deep in thought, not really looking for wayward students. She had felt flashes of bitterness coming from him when he thought about her and their unborn child. Did he regret their bond?

Soon her patrol end and she climbed up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. She opened the door revealing the silhouette of her wizard.

"Severus?" She called out in surprise. "Are you well?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"About as well one can be in these trying times." He absently replied as he glanced up to the stars.

She followed his gaze up to the stars. "I always like to come up here to think. You can lose yourself to the stars. Wizards and witches come and go but the stars are always silently watching. It makes you feel insignificant to things." She turned to him. "Then prophecies come along and make insignificant witches and wizards into significant pawns in the great scheme of things and yet the stars continue to watch as they have always done. It is rather humbling when you think on it like that."

He looked down to her. "Such an observation from one so young."

"Well you told me I was mature on the first day of term if you remember." She lightly chuckled as she reached for his hand.

He brought her hand to hers and chuckled "Yes I do remember telling you that while thinking that I wanted to be the one to pick up those subtle clues."

"You knew then?" She asked in surprise.

"No, I did not realize it until just now. The bond must have started to make me notice you so that I would touch you to initiate it. I had not thought of you like that before. After all, the school governors frown upon things like that, professors seducing their students."

"I did not realize I had feelings for you until I went mental in the Great Hall and talked about seducing a dark angsty wizard and demand to be taken to his dungeon." Hermione told him lightly as she kissed his hand.

Severus drew her into him wrapping his robes around her. "If I remember correctly, you showed up at my dungeon and you were the one that wandlessly magicked away our clothes. So yes witch I believe you did seduce a dark angsty wizard." He teased her.

He silenced her protest. "Seduction is seduction no matter the drive behind it."

"Hermione you have healed my soul much in the short time we have been together. I find that I can be myself around you with no walls or expectations of how to act. No worries of children writing letters to daddy Deatheater if I acted outside of what is expected of me. You have accepted me Severus Snape and all of my facades, pretenses and the evil acts that I have committed be it in the name of the Light or the Dark." He looked to her as he cusped her chin. "And you promised to share that road with me so I would not be alone again. Words that shook my soul Hermione Granger for no one has ever truly stood by me."

Severus kissed her passionately, enjoying the feel of her body against his. He released the kiss and conjured up a chair. Placing his hand gently on Hermione's abdomen "And now we must talk about the future."

Severus held his hand out to silence her protest "Stop Hermione! I set myself on this road long before you came into my life." Severus told her.

Hermione looked to him "Similar words Sara told me after Hades and I talked about death during my detention tonight."

Gods! Sara, Hades, and death. Was that the only subject those two dwell on? Severus wondered.

"It's alright Severus. I mean you killed her and she came back to life. She is 500 years old and has a vulture that can talk. It is obvious that she is bonded to DEATH in some way." Hermione replied, noticing his shock.

"You truly are the brightest witch of your age Hermione!" Severus exclaimed.

Hermione looked to him sadly "Sometimes that is a curse and not a blessing you know. I know what you want to talk about. The future without you as you suspect that you will not survive. You believe that you do not have a future Severus Snape." She wiped a tear away with the edge of his robe.

"Hermione…" Severus held her close. "Even if I survive, it will be the Dementor's kiss for me. There will be no one to stand for me at the end. After all, no one trusts a spy." He spat out.

"All they will remember is the acts I committed and not those that I have done for the Light. No one from the Order will stand up for me Hermione. And there is one act that I will commit shortly that no one will forgive." He told her, bitterness apparent in his voice.

She looked to him. "The act of killing the Headmaster." She breathed out to him.

Severus played with the locks of her hair. "I curse the bond that we share sometimes Hermione. I cannot hide much from you. I told you that you would have a burden."

"I can vouch for you Severus and show my memories." She told him.

"They would accuse me of using my magic to seduce you." Severus told her as pulled a small velvet box out of his robes and opened it, revealing an engagement band that he had designed. On it was a snake arching out to protect a crouched lioness.

"You have accepted me as the wizard that I am." He looked to her, dark eyes glittering. "Severus Snape, all that I am and yet you stand by me. Our little witch is growing within you and I will not stand for her to be shunned by the world that she is part of. All that I am, and what you see before you. Marry me Hermione Granger!" Severus commanded of her, taking the ring out and placing it on her finger, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Hermione looked at the ring and then looked to her wizard, mesmerized by the emotion reflected back in those dark obsidian eyes. "When are we to marry Severus?"

"Tomorrow Hermione, in the muggle church of my childhood. Sara is going to stand for me. Who do you want to stand for you?" He asked her, pleased that she did not protest.

"Harry as he already knows of our Bond. I know that you do not care for him but there is no one else that I can turn to." She told him, her nervousness apparent.

"I have recently revised my view of Harry Potter from hatred to tolerance as he was willing to claim our child if I die. I hope for your sake he does not do anything asinine to change it." Severus dryly replied.

"Go Hermione and ask Mr. Potter." Severus told her as he extricated himself from her.

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione used her rights as a Head Girl and entered the seventh year boys dorm to talk to Harry. She approached his bed, uttering the silencing charm and woke Harry up.

"Hermione do you know the time?" Harry asked as he sat up in his bed while putting his glasses on.

"Of course Harry." She replied. "I need you to stand for me at my wedding tomorrow. Will you do that for me?" She asked as she showed him the engagement ring.

Harry looked to her engagement ring. "I told you that I would claim your child Hermione. Are you sure you want to do this? After all that is said and done, I think Professor Snape's actions will not be understood. Marrying him might be worse for you."

"It is important to him Harry!" She replied with feeling.

Hermione looked to her best friend. "It is important to me as well." She softly told him.

Harry looked to her as he took her into his arms and hugged her. "Hermione, I would be proud to stand for you."


	50. Chapter 50 A Marriage

I Do Not Own The Harry Potter Series. JK Does. I make no money from this.

A/N **Adult Sexual Situations! Parents, you have been warned!!!**

Chapter 50 Marriage

Hermione woke up the next morning and looked out the window, noticing the fresh snow that blanketed the grounds of Hogwarts. She sighed. The snow made everything look so pristine and innocent. But she knew that the world in which she lived in was far different from the view outside her window. Almost seven years, she reflected being exposed to danger with her friends. And so much was riding on Harry. She knew that he was worried about completing what everyone expected him to do. After all, one does not take on the Darkest wizard ever known and expect to live. She sighed and looked again to the view once again, lost to her thoughts.

Severus was dressing when he felt the buzzing of her thoughts flow through the bond that they shared. He sat down in his chair, reflecting on her thoughts. It was wrong that mere children starting at the age of eleven have this burden placed upon them. It was amazing that they had remained relatively unscathed. His own body bore the heavy scars of his sacrifices to the Light as he was not so fortunate.

He suddenly stood up and walked over to his Floo, grabbing up the Floo powder and tossing it in calling out "Head Girl's chambers!" As he stepped through.

Hermione did not turn around as she felt her wizard's presence in her room. "Am I weak Severus, to be thinking these things on a day that I should be happy?" She softly asked.

Severus walked over to her and grasped her left hand, rubbing their engagement ring while wrapping his other arm around her, looking out the window with her.

"Hermione, you are not weak. You have been exposed to dangers that most adult witches could never have lived though, and it has made you stronger. You three have had such a burden placed upon you. Yet you continue to come through, despite the cost." Severus told her.

Hermione looked to Severus with a slight smile upon her face. "Such high praise from one so stern. I shall have to annotate this in my diary and show Harry one day."

Severus muttered. "Only when I am dead and gone!" He looked to her "Hermione, you do not need to marry me if you have doubts."

"It's not that Severus." She told him "The Fates have deemed we that we are meant to be together and I want to be your wife. It's just that things are going to change soon, and not for the best."

"It is easy just to step back and let things happen and not act. But doing the right thing is never easy Hermione. And you are right. Things will get worse before they get better. Remember the Headmasters words after Mr. Diggory was murdered?" Severus reminded her.

Hermione reflected back on the announcement in the Great Hall in her Third year. Professor Dumbledore did go against the Ministry's order when he announced to the whole school that Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. And then he was portrayed along with Harry as wizards that had lost their minds in the Daily Prophet. The Headmaster certainly did what was right, and the abuse he suffered from the press was not easy. Professor Dumbledore was right. Doing the right thing is never easy.

Hermione hugged Severus. "At least marrying you is the right thing to do and it is easy."

"Yes, marrying me is easy Hermione. It will be the aftermath that you will face which will not be." He darkly replied. Severus knew that he would not be there to help her through it. At least she will have the support of her friends.

They both said nothing as they continued to gaze out the window, as there was nothing else left to be said.

&&&&&&&&&

Sara went to the Headmaster's office to secure the help of Mr. Potter so he could attend the wedding. She walked up to the gargoyle and looked to it.

"Good Morning Headmistress." It told her as it leaped aside to allow access to the Headmaster's office.

She said nothing as she made her way up the stairs to the door of the Headmaster's office and knocked, entering the office at the sound of "Enter!" finding the Headmaster seated at his desk looking at a pensive.

Albus stood up. "Sara, what a surprise to see you here so early on a Sunday morning. Please have a seat." Gesturing to the chair placed in front of his desk.

"Headmaster, I need to have Mr. Potter come with me to Diagon Alley so that I can purchase and place sneak-o-scopes around the school. We both know what is going to happen soon and I want to be prepared."

"Sara, sneak-o-scopes are very expensive items. There is no money in the school budget for the cost and the Board of Governors will not approve it." He replied.

"Albus, I am a Lady. I have more money than I will ever spend in a lifetime. Consider it a donation." She replied.

Albus looked to her. "You know that your brother is destined to kill me. You must promise me that you will not use them to prevent my death."

She looked to the Headmaster and coldly replied. "It is your own business to rush yourself to the Veil. I promise the sneak-o-scopes will not be used to prevent it." She felt the magiks swirl about as she made the promise.

"Very well then Sara." The Headmaster replied. "Contact Mr. Potter and you have permission for Harry to assist you. You will protect him with your life." Albus looked to her.

"Of course Headmaster! After all, that is the only reason that I am here." She replied as she left his office.

Albus looked to the retreating form of his Defense professor and his eyes narrowed. First Severus requested the help of the Head Girl to assist him in helping him gather potions ingredients in the Forbidden forest today, and now his sister's request on the same day.

He walked over to his Floo and tossed the powder in. "Kingsley, I need a word with you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked into the Great Hall to lunch and sat down at the Gryffindor table. There were not too many of their fellow students as most enjoyed the freedom of Sunday and either slept in, or went about whatever they did, freed from academics.

Harry noticed Hermione glance up at their potions professor as they sat down. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want to marry him?"

Hermione whispered back. "More than anything in this world, Harry!"

Harry said nothing as he began to eat and noticed that an owl had landed at his plate with a parchment. He removed it and gave the owl a bit of chicken and watched as the owl flew away.

"_Mr. Potter, The Headmaster has approved the request of assisting me with purchasing items for Defense classes. You will wear the appropriate clothing for this task underneath your traveling robes. Meet me at the gates at 2:30 PM and do not be late! Professor Sara Snape, Defense Against The Dark Arts."_

He showed the parchment to Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked at it with dread. "Blimey Harry! I feel sorry for you mate. Looks like you have an excuse for not having to lose to me in Wizard's Chess today."

Harry laughed at Ron's remark as looked to Hermione in understanding. He realized that this was the way he would be able to stand by her at her wedding.

Soon Harry and Hermione finished their meal, leaving Ron and Lavendar quietly chatting at the Gryffindor table. They walked, not saying a word until they until they reached Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione! I hate keeping things from Ron." Harry hissed as they entered her room.

"And how do you think he will take it Harry? After all, I am marrying the greasy haired git of the dungeons today?" She snarled at him as she let him into her rooms.

Harry held up his hands. "Hermione, I know that he would not understand. It's just that we have never had secrets between us."

Hermione looked to Harry and sighed. "I know Harry. But soon, there will be no secrets. You trust me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Hermione. Are you nervous?" He asked.

"No Harry, Professor Snape and I are meant to be." She replied. "He does not think that he will survive, so marrying him will prevent our child from being a bastard."

Harry looked to her and sighed. "I will stand up for you no matter what." He murmured as he hugged her.

"Thank you Harry." She breathed as she held him close. They held each other, lost to their own thoughts.

&&&&&&&&

Kingsley Shacklebot waited disillusioned at the spot that Albus requested. He spotted Sara and Mr. Potter arrive and cast a tracking spell on Harry. He could have sworn that Sara looked to him and smirk as she apparrated away with Harry.

As they approached the church Harry noticed the Defense assistants, Bootstray and Slightly waiting outside the entrance wearing muggle suits.

"Mr. Potter, go into the church and find Father O'Connor. I will be there shortly." Sara coldly commanded.

Harry said nothing as he walked into the church as she made her way to her mother's grave discreetly transforming a piece of parchment into a dozen roses.

Sara noticed the unkempt state of the graves as she placed the roses against the headstone. A silent cutting spell put the grave to a tidy appearance. Glancing at her father's grave and sighing, she did the same thing to his. She stood up.

"Aurour Shacklebot, reveal yourself as I know you are here!" Sara coldly stated.

Kingsley looked to her as he disillusioned himself. "This is not Diagon Alley Master Assassin. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"You are hardly dressed properly for church Aurour Shacklebot." Sara said as she silently transformed his robes to that of a muggle suit. She looked at him, satisfied with her handiwork. "So Albus sent you?"

"Yes Madame, he seemed to think that it would be wise to have additional protection." Kingsley replied. "I did tell him that Harry was in capable hands. Albus still insisted."

"He sent you to spy on me as he is well aware of what I can do." Sara spat out. "Now what to do with you?" She glanced over to the gates of the church and noticed that her brother and his intended had arrived.

Kingsley looked as well. "And what is Severus doing here with Miss. Granger?" He asked.

Severus looked and saw Bootstray standing at the entrance to the church. Bootstray discretely pointed a finger and saw that Sara was standing with Kingsley at a grave.

"Hermione, go to Bootstray and then find Father O'Connor. I will join you shortly. Something is not right." Severus told her, releasing her hand.

Hermione immediately followed his command, noticing her intended walk to his sister and Kingsley.

Severus glanced down and noted that they were standing at the graves of his parents. "Kingsley, what a remarkable coincidence to find you here at the same time." Severus dryly stated. "Aurours are usually in pairs and I am sure the other is not Mad-Eye as Albus knows better. Nymphadora, reveal yourself!" He commanded.

Tonks appeared wearing a pair of muggle blue jeans and a pink shirt, her hair colored in a bright pink. "Snape, this is not the Forbidden Forest. What is going on here?" She asked.

Sara looked to the aurours and said "Excuse me for a moment. I need to have a word with Professor Snape." She motioned for him to follow.

The aurours watched the two in a heated discussion. "What do you think Tonks?" Kingsley asked .

Tonks looked thoughtful. "Albus was right that something is going on. While I do not think there is any danger to Harry or Hermione, it is still strange. Severus despises the muggle world and yet we are here in what is obviously his childhood church as this is his parents grave. His father must have been a muggle. I wonder if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knows his blood status."

"I highly doubt that as Severus would have been dead long ago if the fact was known. No, there is a another reason." Kingsley replied.

The reason hit them both at the same time as they both loudly stated "Marriage!"

Kingsley heard the Master Assassin tell Severus "And that answers that we must tell them everything. It will be best for Hermione in the end." He saw Severus agree and that the professors were walking to join them.

Sara coldly looked to the pair. "You have a choice. I can obliviate you now or you can take a vow never to repeat what you have been told and make your decision on your actions afterwards. The choice is yours." She noticed Tonks raise her wand as Kingsley quickly pulled her arm down.

"We will agree to the terms that you have set." Kingsley replied in his deep voice, feeling the magiks swirl about them.

Severus told them the complete story of his involvement with Miss. Granger.

Tonks looked at her ex-potions master. "I understand why you are here now. I will witness your wedding and be ready to stand by Hermione if need be. I vow it." Magiks swirling about her.

Kingsley looked to him as well. While Severus was not the kindest of wizards, he was an honorable man despite what others saw on the outside. Gods the things that he does fort the Order alone proved that. "I vow it as well Severus. I will stand by Hermione when needed."

Sara looked to her time piece noticing that it was 2:55. "We must hurry or my brother will break the "It is always the bride that is late." rule. She told them as she quickly walked to the church, watching Tonks change her hair to a more acceptable color and transforming her jeans and top to a muggle dress.

&&&&&&

Father O'Connor looked as Severus entered his office with people that he did not immediately recognized. Severus pulled him aside and whispered in his ear while he nodded. "Take all the time you need my boy. I wish you luck!"

Father O'Connor approached the group. "Severus has went to gather up two more guest for the wedding. As I have already met Mr. Potter and the intended, I would like to introduce myself. I am Father O'Connor." He said extending his hand out to Kingsley.

"I am Kingsley Shacklebot and this is my associate Nymphadora Tonks." Kingsley replied as he shook the priest's hand.

"Please call me Tonks Father." Tonks stiffly replied, shaking his hand as well. She looked at the muggle priest, noting his features and gasped out in surprise. "Father, you are from the House of Malfoy are you not?"

"Very observant Miss. Tonks." Father O'Connor replied, noticing the complete silence in his office. "I am the first born son of Abraxis Malfoy. I am sure everyone here knows the pure-blood views of the Malfoy's. I am a squib and chose this profession when I was struck from the family and forced to the muggle world when I became of age."

He looked into the cold obsidian eyes of the dark haired witch that remained silent. "You are Sara Snape. I remember the little girl that came to Mass. I take it the darkness that you have is the result of certain debts that your mother called in? I advised her against it." Father O'Connor asked her.

Sara curtly nodded her head indicating that this was a discussion that was not going to happen. Everyone looked to Sara, tense silence hanging heavily in the air.

The silence was broken when Severus entered the office with a middle aged man and woman. "Father, do you have a room where Hermione can speak with her parents?" He asked the priest.

"Of course Severus." Father O'Connor replied walking to a door and opening it. Hermione walked in with her parents, with Severus coming in last. "Father O'Connor will you stay?" He asked.

"Of course Severus." The priest replied.

&&&&&&&&

Her parents looked to Hermione as her father gently took her hand into his. "Kitten, Professor Snape has told us everything and asked for our blessing. We know that your world is different and we understand that." Mr. Granger looked to the priest.

"Professor Snape told us you are a non-magical person born in the magical world. Is that true?" Mr. Granger asked.

"That is true Mr. Granger. I can see the question that you want to ask. Is there such a thing as Bonded by Touch?" Father O'Connor asked them.

"We read the book that Professor Snape gave us. It is so hard to believe." Mrs. Granger told the priest.

Father O'Connor held Mrs. Granger's hand. "The best way to think about it is love at first sight. That is the Muggle equivalent, but there is more than just that. They share their thoughts and power, drawing off one another when needed. And it is a rare occurrence when the Bond happens to a wizard and a witch, leaving them no choice but to come together or die if the Bond is denied. Your daughter is in good hands as Severus would lay down his life for her."

"Of that we have no doubt Father. He rescued us from this terrifying witch that broke into our house and tried to murder us. It is just that she is so young and has already faced too many dangers for her age. Professor Snape told us about the last seven years and she never breathed a word about it to us." Mr. Granger replied.

"Mum, Dad! I did not want to worry you. There was nothing you could do." Hermione replied, tears in her eyes.

"Do you love him Hermione? Having a man twenty years older is not easy you know." Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

"Mum, you know that I am way beyond my years in maturity. And yes, I do love him." Hermione fervently replied.

"And you are with child Kitten? I read that this is what this Bond requires." Mr. Granger asked his daughter.

Hermione said nothing as she saw her father approach her Bonded.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you have our blessing to marry our daughter." Mr. Granger told Severus. "We welcome you and expect for you to care for our Hermione."

Severus eyes glittered as he replied "Mr. Granger, I would give my life for her and I will take care of her."

Mr. Granger looked to Father O'Connor. "I expect we have a wedding to perform."

Father O'Connor looked to Mr. Granger. "A wedding that I am proud to perform." He stated, opening the door and allowing everyone to depart.

Father O'Connor looked to the assembled. "In these days of dark times a man and a woman, wizard and witch desire to be married. The Fates have chosen them to be together forever. Is there anyone here that contest this?"

Silence greeted his words.

"Very well then." Father O'Connor continued. ""Who stands for the wizard?" He asked.

Sara stepped up and gave the Prince wedding ring to her brother. "I do, Sara Peverell Prince Snape." She replied, disguising her voice as she realized that Hermione's parents were there.

"And who stands for the witch?" Father O'Connor asked, not remarking on the change of voice.

"I do, Harry James Potter." Harry replied as he gave Hermione the wedding ring that she had given him earlier.

"Gathered, all here know that this couple has been bonded. We know that they will protect and love one another until it is time to present themselves to the Veil." Father O'Connor intoned. "Severus Tobias Snape, do you take Hermione Jane Granger and protect her, care for her, and love her until you meet the Veil and wait for her until she joins you?" Father O'Connor asked.

"Hermione Jane Granger is my one and only. I will love her and take care of her with all that I am. And I will wait for her if I go to the Veil before she." Severus stated, emotion in his voice as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Father O'Connor looked to the bride. "And you, Hermione Jane Granger vow the same?"

"Severus Tobias Snape is my one and only. I will love him and take care of him with all that I am. And if I should go to the Veil before him, I will wait for him and welcome him with open arms when he joins me." Hermione replied, tears in her eyes as she slid the ring onto his finger. There was a bright flash as the vows took effect.

Father O'Connor looked in amazement. He used the Wizarding wedding to make everyone comfortable in the muggle setting. That should have only happened when Bounding Ribbons were used. And he was not ordained in the Wizarding world.

"All here acknowledge that a witch and wizard have wed. The flash we have seen confirm it, bonding these two." Father O'Connor stated.

Rounds of "Aye!" and "Yes!" Filled the office.

"You may kiss your Bonded!" Father O'Connor stated.

Severus leaned to Hermione and kissed her gently.

Father O'Connor then stated. "I present to you Severus and Hermione Snape, married until they depart from one another!"

The room cheered as the couple continued to look at one another.

Harry walked over and hugged Hermione. "Thank you for letting me stand by you. I hope that Ginny and I will someday wed and I ask that you stand by me."

Hermione looked Harry. "I would be proud to stand by you Harry!" She replied as she hugged him.

Harry then offered his hand to his hated potions professor. "Take care of her Professor. I know the road you are on. I promise that I will look after her if you do not survive." Harry told him.

Severus looked at the offered hand and then grasped it. "It is honorable that you would claim our child as your own. Perhaps you are not like your father after all Harry Potter. Hermione will be in good hands after everything is said and done." Severus told him.

Severus turned to his wife. "I must get your parents back, and we all have to return to Hogwarts soon, as the Headmaster will get suspicious."

Hermione went to her parents and hugged them. "Soon you can return and everything will be back to normal." She told them.

They saw Severus approach. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I must take you back now. I will care for Hermione and when the Dark Lord is defeated, your family will be reunited."

"Severus, I am sure that my daughter is in good hands. Thank you for bringing us here." Mr. Granger replied.

Severus said nothing as he led them out of the church.

Bootstray approached Sara. "I would marry you Sara Snape. I am sure Father O'Connor would do it."

Sara looked to her wizard coldly. "Bootstray, you cannot touch me and I have very little love in me. I fight the darkness constantly. As I have said, move on wizard! It would do you well to find someone else. The Darkness will take me in the end, no matter that you pine for me!" She turned away from Bootstray and addressed Harry.

"Mr. Potter! We still have a task to complete." She coldly told the student as she walked out the door, motioning for Harry to follow her.

Father O'Connor heard the exchange and watched the wizard as he walked up to Slightly. He saw the love that Bootstray held for Sara and prayed for him. Sara Snape had certainly changed and Father O'Connor hoped that all would end well for the wizard. He watched as Slightly patted Bootstray on the back and both exited his office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kingsley and Tonks entered the gates of Hogwarts and made their way to the Headmaster's office, escorted by Mr. Filch. They were left at the Headmaster's office and walked the stairs to the open door of the Headmaster's office.

Albus looked to them as they entered. "Is all that it seems?"

Kingsley replied. "Severus went with Harry and purchased fifty sneak-o-scopes. As there were not so many on hand, it took the shop a while to complete the order. She made sure to obliviate the owner after the purchase."

"Snape and Miss. Granger did indeed go into Forbidden Forest Albus. I am terrible at potions, but they searched quite a while before they found what was needed." Tonks told him.

Albus thanked the aurours and dismissed them, pleased that there was nothing amiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus looked to his wife as she sat eating at Gryffindor table, picking at her dinner plate.

*****Wife, you will attend me today! Before was the drive of the Bond. Today, I wish to teach you passion and show you what love feels like.*****

Hermione glanced up at the potion master, blushing as the potion master's eyes met hers.

Sara looked to her brother, noticing the look on his face. "Stop looking so smug. The Headmaster is watching you!" She hissed.

Severus looked to his sister and angrily replied "Professor Snape! I have told you that we are not family and you are not to address me at all, unless it is in the pursuit of academics." He snarled as he left the table, exiting the staff entrance.

Sara glanced at the Headmaster as Filius replied. "Severus is very resistant of changes Sara. I am sure he will come around soon."

"Yes Filius, only when I am dead and buried!" Sara told the small wizard as she left the table.

Albus looked to the siblings. It was obvious that things have not changed.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus was sitting in his study when his wife suddenly appeared in the Floo. He looked to her as he noticed she was wearing an emerald green night gown. She brushed the ash off and approached him. "I wish to be taught the subtle act of passion that you promised me, husband!" Hermione told him.

Severus stood and guided her to his bedchambers. "And I will teach you well Hermione Snape."

Severus looked to her. "You are beautiful!" He stated as he approached her. He kissed her deeply as he ran his long fingers against the silky fabric of the nightgown. "You tease me with this garment, Mrs. Snape." He murmured against her neck, running a finger along her spine cause Hermione to shudder.

"Mr. Snape, you have far too many buttons!" She huskily replied as she began undoing them. She let his robes fall where they may and looked at her husband. "I like what the buttons have revealed Severus!" She whispered in his ear as she felt his body against hers.

He shuddered in pleasure as he removed the night gown. "Mrs. Snape I love what your nightgown has revealed as well." He told her as he kissed her, hands roaming her naked body. Hermione sighed as she felt his touch, causing a fire to stir within her.

Severus picked Hermione up and placed her onto his bed, looking to her as he joined her and began to kiss her, stopping at her pert breast. He slowly licked the pert nipple standing out, then attended the other. Hermione moaned in pleasure. "You like that witch?" Severus asked as he continued.

"Oh yes Severus…." Hermione breathed.

Severus chuckled as he continued down her body, kissing her her until he stopped at her core. He flicked his tongue across her clit, hearing hear moan in pleasure. "Hermione, you taste heavenly." Severus whispered as he continued.

Hermione gasped in pleasure "Severus!"

Severus pulled himself up and looked to her, his cock waiting at her entrance looking into Hermione eyes while his reflected lust and love. "I need to hear the words Hermione." He growled to her, waiting.

She ran her hands through his hair and cupped his face, feeling the hard angular features of his face. "Severus, I love you and you make me feel such passion for us to become one. I want you and I need you Beloved." She breathlessly replied.

He did not hesitate as he entered looking to her. "Hermione…" Severus breathed as he stilled, fully sheathed within her.

"Gods Severus So good" She muttered.

He felt her hips arch up to take him deeper as her hands grabbed his ass, fingernails digging in to push him deeper "Hermione, you make me lose control!" He growled as he started to thrust into her deeply.

"Hmm, the Potions Master lose control of a situation? I think not." Hermione replied.

Those words drove him. He continued to thrust deeply into his wife, oblivious to anything but her. "Hermione, I….." He started.

"Oh Severus!" She exclaimed as she kissed him hard hard as she felt her orgasm, arching her hips to his. Her words caused him to come as he continued thrusting into her. "Wife!" He growled, spilling his seed deep within her. "Hermione……" Severus hissed as he continued thrusting into her slowly, enjoying the feel of inside her. "You are mine." He softly told her as he looked into her eyes, and then brushed her lips with his.

"Always yours Severus, and you are mine as well." Hermione replied as he moved beside her and wrapped his arms around her, covering their naked bodies with a blanket. Severus chuckled as he closed his eyes "And that is a fact my sufferable know it all, for no one else would have me."

Hermione looked to him sleepily. "What, not insufferable?" She asked.

The only words she heard as her husband wandlessly put out the torches was a muttered "Don't push it!" as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Severus awoke after a while and lit the torches to his chambers and felt about his discarded robes until he found his time piece. 5:45 pm. He sighed as he knew it would be noticed if both he and the Head Girl did not appear for dinner.

He quickly took a shower and dressed and awoke his wife. "Hermione, dinner is in thirty minutes and I will be missed if I do not attend." Severus gently grabbed her left hand and tapped her wedding bands with his wand. "These will appear at my death or when I release the charm." He did the same to his band.

Hermione did not say a word and picked up her dressing gown and silently walked to the Floo, grabbing some powder and threw it in stating "Head Girls Chambers!"

Severus watched his young wife Floo to her room while totally naked. Gods! Who would have thought that Flooing would be so sexy?. He adjusted his erection and walked out of his chamber, making his way to the Great Hall.

&&&&&&&&&

Harry and Ron was waiting in the common room for Hermione to join them to go to dinner.

Harry looked to the Head Girl's door. "I say we just go Ron. Maybe she fell asleep and you know how she gets if she is awakened unexpectedly." He was sure that Hermione was not in her room.

"Nonsense Harry!" Ron told him as he approached the door. "She might miss lunch on the weekends, but she never misses dinner." Ron began to knock on the door and it suddenly opened, revealing Hermione.

"Sorry guys! I fell asleep while reading this wonderful book on advanced potion making and fell asleep." She told them.

Harry inwardly smirked. He doubted that Hermione had been sleeping too much after she returned. And there was no doubt that she was studying potions, but not in the way that she stated.

"Shall we go boys?" She brightly asked them as she grabbed their arms and made their way to the Great Hall.

They turned a corner and immediately collided with a dark clothed figure and fell onto the hard stone floor, their bums smarting. Ron looked up and groaned. They had just collided with the greasy bat of the dungeon.

Professor Snape looked down coldly at the trio on the floor. "Clumsy Gryffindor! Twenty points apiece as you should look where you are going. You are lucky that is all as I am inclined not to give detention tonight!" He snarled as he quickly stepped around them and walked away, black robes billowing around him.

*****Lioness, If it was allowed I would give you a thousand points. I believe you taught me something about passion today. The teacher was taught by the student.*** **He sent to her.

Ron and Harry helped her up as Ron muttered "I really hate him! He should really get a life!"

They heard the cold voice of Professor Snape echo along the hall as he shouted "Mr. Weasley, an additional ten points as you should worry about your life and not my own!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione picked themselves up and finally entered the Great hall and sat down next to Ginny and Lavander. Ron immediately filled his plate as Hermione looked to her husband. She forced her gaze away from the Head table and glanced at the Slytherin table. It was always wise to keep an eye on that table, as they would not hesitate to cause trouble.

Draco caught her eye as he immediately stood up and exited the hall. She then felt the burning along her Bond as her husband stood up and exited the Great Hall along with his sister a few moments later.

*****Hermione, I am being called! You know what is required.*** **He sent along the bond.

*****Draco has been called as well Severus. Be well and come back to me!*** **She responded as she felt their bond close.


	51. Chapter 51 Planning and Preparing

**AN Sexual Situation. Parents you have been warned!**

Chapter 51 Planning and Preparing

Voldemort waited for those that he summoned to appear. He stroked his snake Nagini as he reviewed his plans. Everything was in place to take over the Ministry. There was only one detail that needed to be attended to.

The members of the Inner Circle arrived and stood at their places. Soon a single Death Eater appeared bowing down at the Dark Lord's throne. "Arise young Malfoy!" He commanded. Voldemort looked to the young Death Eater. "Is your task complete?"

Draco looked to his master. "It is My Lord."

Voldemort looked to his right hand man. "When is Dumdledore the weakest in the castle?"

"My Lord, he has been going to the Astronomy tower on Thursday nights and spending a lot of time there." Severus replied. "He arrives there at 9 pm and does not leave until midnight. It would be easy to confront him there as there is only one way out."

"Young Malfoy, you will attend to the task I set you upon this Thursday at 10 pm. Do you understand what must be done?"

"Of course My Lord. It shall be as you command." Draco replied.

"Then go before you are missed." The Dark Lord commanded.

Draco hurriedly left Voldemort's presence. He had a witch to warn. If he died, at least someone would know the truth.

Voldemort looked to his Inner Circle and began to instruct them.

&&&&&&&&&&

Severus and Sara arrived back at the castle and made their way up to the grounds. Sara placed her hand upon her brother's shoulder as he whirled, facing her.

"Severus, I will begin brewing my potion tomorrow night. I promised your wife that she could watch. The Fates are driving our actions and no matter how much you hate it, you must follow through! Hermione must be involved as she will be able to tell the Wizarding world the truth when all is said and done." She looked to him.

"I hate you sister! You had to go and heal him." He snarled at her. "This makes it murder! He was the only one who redeemed me, and trusted me despite that damnable oath!"

"You have murdered in your service to our Lord. This one should not be any different." She replied back coldly. "Besides, he wants it."

"Yes Sara, I have tortured, raped, and killed many. All that I have not known, or maybe known in passing. All for the Light." Severus darkly told her as he strode quickly away from her, making his way up to the Headmaster's office to tell him the plans of his demise.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile Draco entered the common room of the Head Boy and Girl chambers, looking to Hermione as she was studying.

Hermione looked to him questioningly as Draco sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. "Hermione, very soon your mudblood status will not be protected." Draco looked to her. "Do not come back here after Christmas break, and convince Potty and Weasel to take the same advice." Draco stood up and looked to her for a moment before he left her and went to his bedchambers as she noticed his haunted look.

Hermione watched the retreating form of Draco as he stood up and walked to his bedchambers. She walked into her chambers and addressed the floo. "My husband's chambers!" She commanded as she stepped through.

She stepped out of the floo and noticed her husband sitting in front of his fireplace looking intently into the flames while holding a glass of Firewhiskey.

Severus glanced to her. "So Draco told you?" He spat at her.

"Yes." She simply said as she touched his shoulder. "Though we both know it will not be him in the end. I also knew it from the bond."

He stood up and looked to her. "Soon my beautiful wife your burden will grow heavier. We must make plans to…"

Hermione pressed a finger against his lips. "Husband, let me take the weight of the world from you, if only for a little while." She whispered to him as she grabbed his hand and led him to his bedchambers.

Hermione slowly unbuttoned and removed his robes, walking over and placing them on a chair and removed her robes as well, placing them on top of his. She walked back slowly, her eyes only focused only to his as she wrapped her husband into her arms. He leaned his head down and kissed her lovingly, his long fingers feeling the softness of her body as she moaned with pleasure. Hermione pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, kissing each scar on his chest with light, searing kisses. Severus felt her find the tip of his cock by moving her body until it was positioned just right and slowly sank down along his thick shaft until she was resting fully upon it, and gyrated her hips, eliciting a moan from him. "If there ever was such a place as heaven Mrs. Snape, I believe I am in it now." He placed his hands lightly on her hips, allowing her to continue at her own pace, enjoying the feeling of being sheathed by her.

They had experienced lust and passion, and need; but this was different. It was something that he could not put words to. Severus flipped his wife onto her back while still sheathed within her and slowly stroked into her whispering his need for her, his love for her. Both felt the love of another thrum through the bond as they continued with one another until the early hours of the morning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor Table for breakfast the next day and filled her plate with eggs and bacon. She noticed Ron looking strangely at her and asked "Ronald, why are you staring at me?"

"I dunno. You look different Hermione, though I don't know why. You look at peace." He replied.

She laughed at him as she buttered a piece of toast. "It is amazing how one can look like when one gets a proper nights sleep. I had no patrol and decided not to study at all last night and went to bed early."

Harry whispered to them "Voldemort is satisfied. I felt his emotion last night and whatever plans he has made has come together." He looked over to the Slytherin table and noticed Draco huddled in conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. "It concerns Malfoy, of that I am sure. I am going to have to keep an eye on him. Something bad is going to happen this week, I am sure of it."

******Harry has felt Voldemort's satisfaction and is now looking to Draco****** She sent along the bond. Hermione looked to her husband and noted no change as she watched him talk to his sister.

*****You must be late to your Defense class today to garner a detention. We will be brewing tonight.***** Severus sent back along the bond.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Seventh year advanced Gryffindor/Slytherin class entered the defense classroom noticing a strange device placed at each table.

Sara chuckled to herself noticing that the entire class had entered with wands drawn and looked to her warily noting that she was seated at her desk. They sat down and looked to her, relieved that there would be no attacks.

"Put your wands away. I am impressed as I feel your protective shields about you." She told the students. "I am sure you noticed the Sneak- o- Scopes placed at your table. This will be the subject of today's class."

The door banged open, spilling Miss. Granger into the room "I'm sorry Professor Snape I…"

"Late to class Miss. Granger?" She glared at the student, preventing further conversation. "Detention with me, 7pm tonight."

Hermione said nothing as she took her seat next to Draco. "Don't say a word as I will hex you to tomorrow Malfoy!"

Draco sneered to her. "Try it mudblood."

"Silence!" Sara shouted out as she looked to Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger. "Really Mr. Malfoy. You already found out that Miss. Granger would not hesitate to cast a spell to hurt you. Do you wish detention as well?"

Draco said nothing as he looked to his Defense professor.

Sara looked to her classroom, noticing the absence of her brother. "Before I was rudely interrupted by Miss. Granger's tardiness, the subject is Sneak-o-Scopes. Can anyone tell me the purpose of these devices?"

Several people raised their hands and she called out "Mr. Longbottom, what is the purpose of this device?"

Neville looked to his professor and nervously replied "They show an enemy that is in close proximity to you so that you can defend yourself."

"Very good Mr. Longbottom. What do you see in your scope?" She answered back, watching the wizard look into the scope.

"I see all of the Slytherins that are in this room." Neville replied back.

"Very good Mr. Longbottom, and you Slytherin what do you see?" She asked the snakes.

She heard the murmurs of the Slytherins as they responded that they saw the Gryffindors in the class.

She chuckled darkly. "So it seems class rivalry has not died despite the fact that I have mixed you." She then began to lecture on the properties of Sneak -o-Scopes, explaining that they can be programmed to reveal enemies to certain groups that held the same desires to protect persons, places, or things.

Harry sat back and thought about the lecture, realizing the timing of their recent trip. He raised up his hand and asked. "Professor Snape, do you have any enemies?"

Sara chuckled darkly as she responded. "Let's find out if there are any in this room, shall we?" She walked over to her closet and pulled out a full length Sneak-o-Scope and stood in front of it and the class noticed it was empty. "As you can see it is empty. In the past I have killed all of my enemies, so I have none."

The whole class gasped out in shock as they saw the intimidating form of their potions professor appear suddenly in the Sneak-o-Scope. Every student turned around and noticed that their potion's professor had entered and took his normal seat at the back of the classroom.

"It seems that I have missed one." She lightly chuckled. "You will research Sneak-o-Scopes and write about their properties and advantages. Class dismissed!" She bellowed out.

Soon the classroom was empty. She looked at the Sneak-o-Scope and realized that her brother was standing directly behind her. Sara turned and looked to him. "You still do not trust me?" She asked of him. "After all that I revealed to you?"

Severus eyed the Sneak-o-Scope as he replied. "No, Sara I do not. You have your own agenda, and despite what you revealed, I still have my doubts."

Sara looked to her brother. "You are a stubborn man brother! I am brewing the potion tonight and I require your personal labs. Perhaps after this, you can see my true intent."

"And what is your true intent sister?" He sneered to her.

"I have told you before, I long to die and helping Harry Potter will help me accomplish it." She quietly told him. "You know my bond to DEATH. You think immortality is a good thing? All I have done with my immortality is to murder and experience death and destruction because of my bond with DEATH and with other oaths. I have grown close to people and watched them die. Sometimes they protected me, and other times I was the cause of their demise. I envy you brother, because you can die and I cannot!" She spat out. "I have spent five hundred years in Hell and this is my chance to properly die, and I will not allow you to prevent it!"

Severus ignored his sister's rant as he looked thoughtfully at his form in the Sneak-o-Scope. "Are you teaching this subject to all of your classes? He asked with interest as an idea formed.

"What?" Sara asked distracted at the change of subject. "I was only going to talk about them to the Fourth through Seventh years as they may need to know the information in the future."

"Teach all your classes about them today Sara." Her brother suggested. "I will come in at the end of every class so that everyone will know that we are enemies."

She thought about his words as she watched him leave her classroom. She chuckled darkly as she realized his plan and altered her oath so everyone in her classes could talk to one another about Sneak-o-Scopes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Golden Trio took their places at Gryffindor table noticing the excitement of their fellow students. Harry gave Ginny a hug as he asked her "Why all the excitement?"

Ginny looked to her fiancé as she excitedly told him. "Sneak-o-Scopes, and the fact that our Defense professor does have an enemy in the guise of our dreaded Potions professor."

Harry sat and listened to the conversations.

"I would not want Snape as an enemy. I feel sorry for her!"

"I bet she would best him, after all her hexes are scary!"

"Nawww, they're both evil. They would kill each other and then it would be a draw."

And so on.

The Great Hall fell into an uneasy silence as they noticed the Snapes sit down at the Head Table and began to eat. Soon the conversations began again.

"Look at her! I can't believe she's sitting with her enemy." Lavender told Ron.

Ron looked to the table. "She really has no choice. The Snapes are the least tenured, and they seat based on that." He buttered a piece of bread as the tactician came to him. "Besides, what's the saying? "Keep your friends close, but your enemy closer" or something like that."

"Ron, I'm impressed." Hermione told him. "How did you know about seating arrangements of the Head Table?"

Ron laughed as he reached over and frizzed her hair as she angrily batted his hand away. "I do know how to read and I have been known to read "Hogwart's: A History" every now and then when forced to."

The entire Gryffindor table heard the conversation and laughed at Hermione's hair. Hermione glared at everyone for a moment, and then laughed with the rest of her fellow students as she began to eat.

Severus looked down from his place, hearing the light laughter of his wife and feeling her mirth along their bond. *****What has the students buzzing like a hive full of bees?***** He asked along the bond.

Hermione looked her husband discretely for a moment. *****The subject is Snapes and Sneak-o-Scopes. Most side with her dear. Though at least at this table it is the consensus that it would be a draw as you would kill each other as you are both evil. There is actually a bet pool going around. I'm thinking about getting in on the action, as I have insider's knowledge*** **Hermione felt his humor along the bond as he leaned over and talked to his sister. She saw the tight lipped smile of her Defense professor at her husband's words.

She watched as the Headmaster talked to the siblings and left the hall. *****We may be delayed as we have a meeting with the Headmaster. Go to the Defense classroom and Sara will meet you there as soon as she can for your detention.*****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Snapes traveled to the Headmaster's office together as one removed points from students and the other remained silent.

"Brother, you really enjoy that too much." Sara reprimanded him.

"Yes sister, it is the only thing that keeps me half sane around here." He darkly chuckled as the feeling of mirth from the bond affected him.

"Really?" She asked, noticing a confrontation between a gang of Third year Slytherins and a single Hufflepuff.

"Slytherins!" She snarled at the group. "Five against one? That is truly unfair."

Severus glared at her as she took twenty points a piece from Slytherin and sent the students on their way. "You are right as that was strangely satisfying. Perhaps I've had it all wrong." She chuckled as they continued toward their destination.

They watched the gargoyle leap aside without waiting for a password and made their way up to the Headmaster's office and walked through the open door.

"Severus, Sara thank you for meeting with me." Albus told them as he gave them a large glass of fire whiskey. They both rolled their eyes at his greeting. It was expected that they would attend.

Albus looked to them both. "Severus, will you do what must be done, either by my oath or the Unbreakable that you took with Narcissa? And Sara, you will not prevent it?"

Severus looked to Albus angrily as he spat out. "Yes Albus, I will! When have I not ever obeyed your command? At least with your death I will be free from your damnable oath!"

Sara looked to Albus with unreadable eyes. "I am always in favor of traveling to the Veil. I will not prevent your death as I have been commanded not to be involved."

Albus looked to his professors. One he trusted explicitly, and the other unsure.

"Albus, I find we must discuss this." Pulling her sleeve up and revealing her Mark. "Severus will be departing this school and I will remain here. Any thoughts to that?"

The Headmaster looked to her thoughtfully. "The Aurours will come after you. But you are a resourceful witch and I am sure the Dark Lord will ensure that you remain ensconced within Hogwarts. After all the buzz in the Great Hall tonight will prove to your benefit after everything is said and done." He drank from his glass of fire whiskey as he watched their reaction.

"Sara, I must ask you this. Will your Headmistress vows hold true when it is needed?" Albus lightly asked.

She felt the concern of the castle wash over her at his question. "My vows will hold Headmaster. I will do all that I can." She replied as she drank from her glass.

They sat without any words needed to be spoken, a witch looking thoughtful while a wizard sat glaring up at the Headmaster.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara entered her Defense classroom noticing that Hermione was sitting at a desk reading a book. "Come Miss. Granger. Your detention will be held in your husband's personal lab."

Hermione followed Sara not remarking on her robes. They were not their customary blood red. Soon they found themselves inside the Potions classroom as she noticed that her husband was similarly clad in the same robes as his sister.

Severus strode over to a particular scone and pulled it down, revealing a door as he pointed his wand and whispered the incantations to lower the ward to his personal lab.

"Severus, do I need to tell your wife how to properly brew?" She asked as she looked for his reaction.

Severus glared at her as he led his wife over to a screen and whispered into her ear. Sara chuckled as she saw the look on Hermionie's face as she went behind the screen to change. After all, with serious potions one had to be undressed under potions robes. It insured no cross contamination and quick access to the brewer's body in case something went wrong.

Hermione and Sara stood before Severus as he pointed his wand at them, uttering an incantation to make them pure. Sara glanced at the lab and noticed a glass cauldron and ingredients on the table next to it.

Sara looked to her brother in surprise as she pulled out her vial of first blood. "You know what I am brewing?"

Severus sneered at her. "I am a Potions Master sister! Even though it is old, I know of it. I researched it after our activities at the Forbidden Forest."

She nodded to him as she began her potion as Hermione looked on with interest. She noted some of the ingredients listed in an ancient book that Sara was looking to. _camal-buide, sianlus, meena madar, flax, and of course Draco's donation… __"_This is a Celtic potion! Hmmmm I recognize buttercup and mullien, and plaintain." She looked to her Defense professor in surprise. "This is like a healing potion in a way. One of the ingredients is rumored in Celtic lore to cure all evil."

Severus looked to his wife in approval. "Celtic potions is all but a lost art as modern Potion Master's scoff at the lore behind it. Do you know why?" He chuckled as he watched her chew her bottom lip, a sure sign that his wife was thinking.

Sara added first blood and sounded out "Silence. This last step requires my focus for five full minutes." As she placed the glass rod into her brew, and closed her eyes, fully focusing on the intent to help Harry Potter and how.

They stood silently watch the glass rod flare brighter and brighter with each passing minute. Suddenly a bright light flared out lighting the room and disappeared as Sara sank to her knees. She felt her brother pull her up as he force fed her a pepper up potion. She felt the effects of the potion and was able to stand on her own after a few minutes.

Sara immediately looked to her potion as she removed it from the flame. It was deep purple, indicating a successful brew. "Now it must cool for thirty minutes before I can batch it up." She tiredly told them.

Hermione realized the answer to her husband's answer as she shrilled out. "Intent! Intent is the answer!" She then frowned. "The view of modern Potions Master's are ridiculous Severus! After all witches and wizards use intent for spells and charm work. Why should some potions be any different?"

Severus and Sara looked to her, amazed that she figured it out.

Severus wrapped his arms around her as he chuckled. "Hermione, if you ever decide to pursue an apprenticeship in Potions, I recommend that you select Celtic potions as you final thesis. You would certainly turn the potions world in an uproar when you proved it. It would do the Master's good as most are full of themselves. We are a small group and most are unwilling to acknowledge the importance of the ancients to our Art today. I can't stand to be around most of them."

Hermione laughed at his words. "Dreaded Potion's Master, I always thought you tolerated no one."

"True Hermione." He told her. "But I find that a tolerate a certain witch quite well."

They watched as Sara placed the potion into a phial, and then transfigured it to look like a green locket and placed it about her neck. "Many thanks for assisting me." She told them. "Miss. Granger, you must end your detention in my classroom, or certain spying parties will get suspicious."

Hermione noted the formal address of her. "Of course, Professor Snape. Just give me a moment while I change." Walking to the screen to change into her school robes.

She appeared back a few moments later as she watched her husband place a glass cauldron onto the table. She turned and followed her Defense professor out of the room.

Soon Hermione found herself back into the Defense classroom. Sara looked to her as she opened her door to her personal chambers. "Miss. Granger, there is one more lesson that you must learn tonight."

Hermione looked to her professor questioningly as she entered the Defense professor's personal chambers.

A/N If curious about the potions text Google some of the ingredients will lead you to an ancient Celtic text. Do not know if factual based, but it fit my needs. Next chapter, Voldemort's plan moves forward.


	52. Chapter 52 Build Up

JK owns the Harry Potter world. I make no money from this story

Chapter 52 Build Up

Hermione made her way up to Gryffindor completely exhausted. Sara had certainly put her through her paces with the spell that she was required to learn. It was very complex and she did not allow her to leave until Hermione had proven that she could cast it correctly.

The Fat Lady allowed her entrance and she was surprised to see Harry and Ron up, looking intently at parchments and not noticing her arrival.

"Finally boys! My constant nagging has finally paid off and now you are studying. My work is complete." She tiredly told them as she fell into a chair close to them.

Her friends looked to her guiltily and then noticed Hermione's ragged appearance. "What in the name of Merlin did Professor Snape do to you?" Harry asked concern in his eyes.

"Nothing really Harry. You know how she despises tardiness. I am thankful enough that she decided to reverse her hexes before allowing me to leave. They were quite painful." Hermione picked up a parchment from the table and began to read it, curious as to what would keep them up so late. She read the rest of them and looked to her friends.

"So, planning on tracking and spying on Malfoy? These plans are actually quite clever but I do have one question for you." She looked to Harry. "You said that Voldemort was satisfied. Maybe Malfoy has already completed whatever was required and he will not do anything to draw attention to himself."

Ron sputtered. "Hermione, you think that this is useless?"

"No Ron, I am just saying we need an additional plan. Harry, I think we need to call a meeting of Dumbledore's Army. Think about it." She hugged them both and made her way into her room, falling upon her bed fully dressed and immediately fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus paused as he cleaned up his workspace from his brewing session. He suddenly realized that he could not feel his bond to his wife, sensing in his mind that the red box was closed. He tried to open it, but it refused to budge. Walking out of his lab and towards his chambers he searched to think of the last he had felt it. He then realized that it was after he began brewing his potion. He walked over to the floo tossing in the powder and stated "My wife's chambers."

Entering, he noticed his wife asleep in her clothes, lying on top of the covers. What in Merlin had his sister done to her, noticing the exhaustion in her face. He grabbed her arm and silently sent some of his magic to her. Noticing color appear back to her cheeks and deciding that she was not in any danger, he left her room deep in thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed wondering how as she only slept for four hours previously. She expected to wake up in a horrible mood and look. Checking herself in her mirror, she was pleased at the image reflecting back as no one would question her state. She made her way down to breakfast.

Harry and Ron greeted her as she sat down between them. Harry leaned down and whispered to her. "Use the coin and summon the DA for 7pm and meet at the Room of Requirement. I know it has been a while since we met, but at least we will know who we can depend upon the most."

Severus looked down from the Head Table watching his wife pull a Galleon from her pocket and then after a moment she turned it over and placed it back into her pocket. He wondered if she would miss the usual greeting that he normally sent her across their bond.

As Hermione placed the coin into her pocket, she suddenly noticed that she could not feel her husband along their bond. It was as if it was disconnected. She looked up to her husband and noticed that he was discretely tapping his head. She looked into her mind and saw that the emerald green box containing her bond was closed. Try as she might, the box would not open. Looking back at her husband, she shook her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara watched her Advanced Slytherin/Gryffindor class sit down and look to her. "We have practiced offensive and defensive skills with one another since the beginning of school. Now is the time to test you individually and see if you have learned anything." She walked over to the door that suddenly appeared and opened it. "Each scenario is different for each student. If you succeed, you will exit that door. If not, you will suddenly find yourself seated back at your desk. Now, who will go first?" She coldly asked. No one volunteered. "Gryffindor bravery not present today? I understand the snakes not volunteering." She chuckled. "Good for you Gryffindor, at least my lessons have pushed the thought of caution to your head. Very well, starting from the left, come up to my desk and pull a number out of the hat."

The students slowly came up to her desk and pulled out a number, fear clearly showing in their faces.

"You will need nothing but your wand. Now who is number one?" She asked with a dark mirth in her voice.

Neville Longbottom slowly approached his professor and handed her his number. He stood at the door for a moment to gather his resolve and then walked through the door. Neville exited the door ten minutes later and walked to his seat and laid his head on the table, brushing off the cheers of success from his fellow Gryffindors. Everyone noticed this and the room became silent.

"Next!" Professor Snape coldly commanded. Draco Malfoy walked up and handed his number to his professor with a smug look. He walked through the door without a backward glance and found himself seated at his desk two minutes later. He looked frightened.

"Did not go well for you Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked. Draco did not bother to respond.

"Next!" Sara commanded. And on it went. Most of the students found themselves at their desk versus walking out of the door.

Soon it was Harry's turn and he went through the door. He found himself in Voldemort's Throne room and saw Ginny, Ron, and Hermione tied up and being beaten by large group of Deatheaters, heavy boots cracking bones as they continued to kick into his friends. Voldemort looked to him. "You know you could save them Harry Potter."

"How?!" He spat out.

"By merely dying. You want to save them don't you?" Voldemort's red eyes rested on him.

Harry pointed his wand at the Dark Lord and shouted. "I will kill you and they will not be harmed!"

Voldemort chuckled as he pointed his wand at his nemeses and whispered "Avada Kadevera" And Harry fell down dead. He got up and walked out of the door, clearly shaken and disturbed and sat at his desk, eyes closed with his right hand pressing down on his scar to help the pain go away.

Sara looked to Mr. Potter as she stated. "Miss. Granger, you are the last."

The potions master seated in the back looked in concern toward his wife as she stood up and handed her number to his sister and entered the door.

Hermione found herself back at her desk twenty minutes later wailing. "I could not save him no matter how I tried!"

The room was completely silent, other than the soft crying of Miss. Granger.

"You are forbidden from talking to one another of what you experienced. You will write of your scenario and put down what you would do differently. This is an exercise of your own resolve and you cannot discuss it with any of the Hogwart's staff. This is something that you must explore on your own. It may save you someday. Class dismissed!"

Sara watched as the students quickly gathered their belongings and quietly left her class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Professor Snape looked to his Advanced Seventh Year Gryffindor/Slytherin class as they sat down, noticing the potion ingredients lying on their desk. "Can you figure out what we are brewing today?" He spat out.

Draco glanced down and then became excited, sitting up straighter and raising his hand along with Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy. Please enlighten the dunderheads in this classroom."

"Sir, the ingredients indicate that we will be brewing is Felix Felicis otherwise known as liquid luck."

"Ten points to Slytherin for the correct answer. The use of this in testing and sports is expressly prohibited and can result in time at Azkaban if used in these venues." He pointedly looked to the Golden Trio as he continued. "I chose this potion for my advanced classes to brew as it is a complicated potion and it tests the brewing skills of a student. It requires two days to brew."

Hermione watched her husband point his wand at the chalkboard and the instructions appeared. "One student will copy the instructions and I will ask for the copy at the end of class. This is a Class A controlled potion and the instructions are not easily available as it is illegal for anyone other than a Potion Master to possess them." He noticed the excitement of the students. "Begin!"

Severus glanced down at his students watching their actions. Even Longbottom was paying close attention to his partner and the brew. At least there would not be a cauldron mishap today. He chuckled inwardly. He wondered who would be the one to try and steal the instructions this year. The snakes knew better than to try and outsmart their own Head of House.

The students looked up nervously as they noticed their professor stand up and walk among them, looking to their brews. For once all potions were perfect for their stage observing the golden sheen that they should be at. He walked to his classroom entrance and stood waiting for the bell to ring.

"This will need to brew overnight. Partners will come up and hand me their parchment. I warn you now that I will know who is trying to take out a copy. It would not brook well to test me on this. Slytherin, approach me!"

The Slytherins lined up and handed the required parchment as they departed the classroom.

Professor Snape looked disdainfully to the remaining students. "It is always Gryffindor that try this stunt. I wonder how many I will catch this year? Approach me!" He snarled out. He simply looked to the students as quite a few of them turned in an additional copy other than the required one. He said nothing as they passed, surprising the students. Ha! So much for Gryffindor bravery.

"Mr. Finnigan twenty points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight! Hand it over."

Seamus glared at his professor as he handed over the extra copy and left without a word.

"Stay a moment Miss. Granger." He snarled at her as Ron looked to the professor in anger.

"Care to comment Mr. Weasley?" Ron looked to Professor Snape as Harry dragged his friend out of the classroom.

Hermione stood to one side as she watched Severus ward the door and motioned for her to follow him to his chambers. He opened his door and waited for his wife to enter before he followed her in, closing the door behind him.

Severus turned around and looked to his wife. "Your scenario was about me?" He softly asked her.

Hermione rushed to Severus and unabashedly cried as her husband held her tightly, whispering his love for her.

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione entered the Room of Requirement and noticed Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna waiting for her. "Is this all?" She asked with disbelief.

"It is Hermione." Harry replied. "It seems that with Professor Dumbledore back, the rest see no need to attend."

He then began to outline his plan as his fellow witches and wizards listened closely.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione ran her patrol after the meeting not having the heart to take points or detention. She gave warnings and moved the guilty parties toward their House. Not ready to go back to her House, she decided to visit the Astronomy tower.

Walking up the winding stairs, she wondered about her bond. Had it went away, or was it closed off completely due to some possible danger? She sighed in frustration as she pushed open the door and walked to the edge of the battlements and looked to the stars. She was on edge because of the defense test that she had failed earlier. Did that door give a glimpse of a possible future? It seemed so real.

She had found herself in the Forbidden Forest, and followed the tortured screams that sounded out in the still night. She fought several Death Eaters along the way, managing to defeat them and found herself at the edge of a clearing. Hermione immediately dropped to the ground as she noticed Voldemort standing with Lord Malfoy and Sara Snape.

Voldemort stopped his torture on the ragged form and looked to the clearing, red eyes narrowing. "So good of you to join us Mrs. Snape, or should I forgo the formality and call you Hermione?"

Hermione stood up and walked into the clearing, her body shaking and stood next to the form that was moaning on the ground.

"Severus, shame that you did not introduce me to your filthy wife. Is she the reason that you betrayed me?" Voldemort inquired of the bloody man. Not a sound was heard.

"Stubborn as always Severus." Voldemort sneered to him as he turned his attention to Hermione. "You have a choice Mrs. Snape. Finish my torture of your husband and kill him and I promise you I will release you with no rape or mutilation. Refuse…." He pushed his wand to his arm and ten Deatheaters immediately appeared and bowed. Hermione did not miss his meaning.

Hermione pointed her wand down to her husband as she heard him growl out "Do it Hermione!" She saw his bloody, pummeled face and broken nose and saw the desperation in his eyes. Pointing her wand suddenly at Voldemort she silently thought "Avadera Kadevra" as a green light bounced of the Dark Lord and struck Lord Malfoy, killing him instantly. Suddenly she was wandless as she heard Sara call out "Expelliarmus!" Catching Hermione's wand and coldly chuckled.

Hermione found herself kicked to the ground next to her husband. He clutched her hand and whispered "Lioness, you must learn the right time to fight a battle or walk away for another day. Do not let your love drive you to reckless acts. Do you understand?"

They both looked up to Voldemort and saw his wand pointing at Severus. "Avada Kadevera!"

Hermione felt the grip of her husband's hand slacken as he died and began to scream as she felt the hands of the Deatheaters pick her up from the ground. Suddenly, she found herself seated at her desk.

"Lumos!" She muttered as she pulled out a parchment and began to write about her test. One thing was certain; she would heed the Test Severus' words.

* * *

Severus looked to his Advanced brews simmering on the workstations and was silently pleased that they were correct though on his face was an ugly sneer. He was debating on distancing himself from his young wife, but with the bond closed off to her, it would hurt her and he did not want that. She was already going to have so much going on for that to weaken her. He would address the lack of the bond with her after class.

He walked to his desk and glared at the arrival of his students. Instructions appeared on his chalkboard as he bellowed out. "Same rules as yesterday. Begin!"

Looking down from his desk, he noticed that Hermione was pale and drawn. Glancing over to Draco, he noticed the same look on his godson's face. What in Merlin was behind that door? He then realized that his whole class was in a similar state.

Whatever it was that was affecting them did not hamper their brewing skills as he called time and the students silently filled a phial and walked to the professor's desk and turned it in. He looked to the remaining cauldrons and pointed his wand and the cauldrons vanished.

"I will look these over and you should know your grade in a few days. I am sure I will be disappointed once again."

Suddenly Miss. Granger toppled over in her chair as she felt a Stinging Hex hit her from behind. She stood up and turned around glaring at the smug face of Mr. Goyle as she fought the pain of the hex.

Thankful for the rash acts of Mr. Goyle he looked to the pained Gryffindor with disdain. "Miss. Granger, clumsiness can be a disaster in potions. Stay behind so I can address the matter. Hand your parchments in before you leave. Class dismissed."

Severus watched his students leave noticing the drawn wands of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in their hands as they managed to fall behind Mr. Goyle as he left the classroom. He immediately placed a silencing charm on his classroom and chuckled.

"And what, dear husband has you chuckling with glee?" Hermione asked him in a pained voice.

He flicked his wand at her releasing the hex as he replied. "Your knights in shining armor in the form of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are addressing Mr. Goyle's infraction to you right outside my door. If I do not hear anything, I cannot address it." Severus turned to her. "I'm sorry about this act. Mr. Goyle will get off lightly compared to what would happen if I addressed him. Soon the madness will play out and I will allow no one to even send a tickling spell your way."

Hermione walked over to his desk as lunch suddenly appeared and grabbed a bowl of fruit. "I think that is a little extreme. A tickling spell after all?"

He held her hand as he began to eat. "I did tell you that I am a possessive wizard my dear."

They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying being alone together.

Severus vanished the tray and looked to her. "Any thoughts about our bond Hermione?"

"It is one of two things. Either our Bond is broken or it senses such a danger to both of us that it has disconnected us until that danger passes."

"I assure you that the Bond is not broken. I long for it and miss the touch of your mind. It has a steadying effect on me. You have a healing effect on my soul. I do not know if I will be able to commit the acts that I must do."

"Perhaps that is why the Bond has shut us off from one another. We will have things to conceal from one another to ensure our safety."

Severus stood up and walked behind her. Leaning down and whispering into her ear. "Remember my love for you Hermione. In the days that come remember that is a sure fact in your life. Nothing is more sure then the love that I feel for you and our growing daughter." He reached down and placed his hand upon her stomach, hoping that his words eased her doubt.

She breathed in the spice and sandalwood scent that was her husband and sighed, content to be alone with him for a few precious moments of their chaotic life, leaving the double-agent acts and secrets behind to think of at another time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna met at the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle. After all, no one ever went there as the ghost was most adamant of wailing out her demise to anyone that entered.

"Harry!" Myrtle screeched as she came out of her toilet and realizing that people was in her bathroom. "I've not seen you since the Prefects bathroom. What as show you gave me!" Winking naughtily in Harry's direction.

Harry coughed. "Well Myrtle been busy you know, trying to stay alive."

Myrtle wailed "All anyone talks about is life. Life is unfair!" They heard the water in a stall splash as Myrtle left.

"Well that should keep her busy. Status report on the Slyhterins?" Harry asked his friends.

Everyone told Harry that there had been no change as their targets went directly from dinner to Slytherin and did not leave before breakfast.

Harry sighed. "Hermione is right. Whatever plans Draco has made have been completed. We must watch him. I have a feeling that whatever Draco is involved with will happen before the week is out. We have two days."

They left, Ron carrying Harry's invisibility cloak to do his shift.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione entered the Head Boy/Girls common room and noticed Draco sitting on the sofa, his head resting in his hands as he sobbed.

"Draco.." She softly said as she sat down next to him and lightly touched his shoulder.

He sat up and looked to her. "Your scenario involved the Headmaster?" She asked.

Draco did not bother to reply as the vow from Professor Snape took hold. "And yours involves my godfather?" He asked.

She looked to him sadly as he motioned for her to sit closer and wrapped an arm around her. "Hermione, we are both seriously fucked in all this." He told her.

"Yes Draco, the Fates are especially cruel to both of us." She took his hand as both sat, drawing strength from one another because of a subject that they could not talk about.

After a while Draco stood up and looked to her. "If you survive and I do not, will you clear my name?"

She looked to him. "Yes Draco Malfoy, I will let the world know of your sacrifices." She felt the majiks swirl about her, sealing the vow that she had taken.

"If it was another world Hermione, I feel that we could have become great friends. We could have learned from one another."

"Draco, there will be time for that after everything is said and done." She said with emotion in her voice.

"I hope so Hermione." He replied as he held her hand. Draco stood up, releasing her hand and looked down to her. "Remember my words about Weasel and Potter." He paused at his door. "Good Bye Hermione." He entered his room without a backward glance.

Hermione looked to him in thought. He had given her his final farewell.

AN I k now there are some reference the liquid luck takes six months to brew. Two days situated my story so sorry about that. This is AU after all. Next Deatheaters enter Hogwarts.


	53. Chapter 53 Confrontation At Hogwarts

JK owns the Harry Potter world. I make no money from this story

Chapter 53 Confrontation At Hogwarts

Thursday brought a tension that both the faculty and the students sensed but could not put an explanation to. After all, Friday would be the end of term and they would be departing the castle the following day to begin the holiday break.

The Potions professor discretely watched the Gryffindor table as he ate his lunch. He watched the Golden Trio, Miss. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom taking more than a passing interest in Draco Malfoy. He also caught Miss. Lovegood discretely watching the Slytherin table as well. The same group that fought Lucius Malfoy and Belletrix LeStrange in the Department of Mysteries. His eyes narrowed, deep in thought.

Hermione looked to her husband a moment as he locked eyes to her. His eyes were unreadable as he glared down at her. He had distanced himself away from her and she understood his actions and did not fault him for it. She knew that it was necessary for him to complete the vow that was forced upon him. If only their bond was there to sooth her. She quickly turned away as Harry addressed her addressed her.

"Hermione, what are you doing for the holidays?" He asked her, not noticing her attention towards the Potions Professor.

"I'm not sure Harry. I cannot go back to my parent's house as I am sure I would be in danger there. I have a solicitor handling the sale of the house and dental practice, so I suppose once she gets the papers drawn up, I will have to go to her office. Hogwarts will be safest place to stay at for the moment as I have no other living relatives. I plan on talking to the Headmaster about it." She wiped away a tear.

Ron looked to her, sadness in his eyes at the mention of her parent's death. "You could always come to the Burrow Hermione. Mum would love to have you."

Hermione looked at Ron with and grabbed his hand. "Perhaps I will after I get everything settled. I'll let you know tomorrow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara sat in her chambers with her two wizards reflecting about her classes.

"Sara, review was the only option for them. You know that you have placed the tools in their hands. It is up to them if they use them or not." Bootstray told her.

"True Bootstray." She growled at them. "You understand what we must do?"

They looked to her as Slightly replied quietly. "We do, and our knives are yours." They knelt and kissed her hand and left her chambers.

&&&&&&&&&&

Dinner at the Great Hall

"Hermione, Ron!" Harry whispered. "Whatever is going to happen with Draco will be tonight. Voldemort is satisfied." He watched the Headmaster at the Head Table. "Also, the Headmaster has cancelled our normal meeting that we have."

"I bet you Dumbledore knows what's going on." Ron stated. Why else would the aged wizard cancel the meeting with Harry that had been going on ever since start of term?

Harry clenched his hands in frustration. He knew that something terrible was in the works as he felt Voldemort's excitement increase throughout the day. He closed his eyes deep in thought and suddenly looked up. "Come on; let's go somewhere where we can talk without all this noise." Harry caught the eyes of Neville and Ginny and looked pointedly at the door to the Hall.

They stood up to leave, Hermione glancing up to the Head table noticing that her husband had already departed.

Luna watched the Gryffindors start to leave the Hall and quietly got up from her seat and followed them out the door.

Harry motioned his friends into an unused classroom and then went back into the hall to make sure that no one was in the area. Seeing the hallway empty in both directions, he re-entered the classroom and quietly closed the door, looking to his friends. "I have a plan to catch Draco before he does whatever Voldemort has commanded of him."

The group gathered closer to Harry as he began outlining his plan. "Do you understand what needs to be done?" They all murmured in agreement. "Okay, go to your post and I will join you later. I'm going to see if I can find Draco."

They all left the classroom with Hermione being the last one out. She paused for a moment. Was that sandalwood and spice she smelled? She looked around the empty room and shook her head. She needed to focus on her part of the plan and not think about her husband.

A pair of black obsidian eyes followed her departure from the classroom.

Harry sighed in frustration as he made his way to the Room of Requirement to check on his friends. He had not been able to locate Malfoy at all. Suddenly his way was blocked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Potter!" Crabbe spat out.

Harry shouted "Expelliarmus " Noticing their wands pointed directly at him.

The Slytherins laughed at him as the spell bounced off of them.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Goyle coldly stated and watched Potter fall to the floor. He turned to Crabbe. "And to think Draco told us to be careful." He grabbed Potter's feet and dragged him into a broom closet.

"Well, that's done. We better get back to Slytherin before curfew."

Harry heard them laugh as they walked away. Damn! What was he going to do?

A few minutes later the door opened and Harry felt the spell release. He stepped out of the closet and looked into the cold eyes of his Defense professor.

Sara looked to him with disapproval. "It seems that you have learned nothing in my class Mr. Potter. It is close to curfew, I suggest you make your way to Gryffindor." She left the student without a backward glance.

Harry muttered to himself as he cast Protego and dug out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around him as he hurried towards the Room of Requirement worried about his friends.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus finished his fire whiskey and looked about his chambers. All was complete. He walked to his desk and pulled out the only picture he had of Lily. "I promised to protect your son Lily, because of the love that I had for you." He watched as the beautiful girl in the picture waved happily at him. "I will continue to protect him Lily, but no longer for you. I will protect him because of her."

He walked over to the fireplace and tossed the photo into the fire, watching the photo turn to ash. Pulling out his time piece, he noticed the time. Sighing, he placed his time piece back into his robes and grabbed his wand as he left his chambers and walked into the hallway.

Hermione and Ginny froze as they noticed the Potions professor suddenly in front of them, his wand pointed at them. They tried to get to their wands and were unsuccessful as he sent out a spell rendering them unconscious.

Severus knelt down next to his wife for a moment and held her hand as he placed a letter into the folds of her robes. Standing, he tapped his wand to his head and disillusioned himself and made his way to the hall where the Room of Requirement was located.

He arrived at his destination and observed Neville, Luna, and Ron watching the Room of Requirement intently. He moved slowly toward them and suddenly stopped as Luna dreamily spoke. "Do you smell spice Neville?"

Neville looked at her as she spoke again. "It's okay. You have to do what you need to do." Sometimes he wondered if the Ravenclaw was sane. He started to reply back when he felt himself lose consciousness.

Severus looked down at the unconscious wizards for a moment, wondering at the perceptiveness of Luna Lovegood. Was she an empath? He turned around and made his way up to the Astronomy tower. After all he had a date with Fate.

Albus was at the tower and handing envelopes one at a time to the many owls that were lined up. He heard the door open and saw no one there. He nodded solemnly to the door and handed a letter to the last owl.

"Dobby!"

The house elf appeared with a loud crack and looked expectantly toward the Headmaster.

"Dobby, take these packages to the same place as last time. And remember, no one needs to know how they got there."

Dobby took the packages and disappeared without a word.

Just as Harry arrived to the Room of Requirement a group of Death Eaters appeared, led by Bellatrix LeStrange. Harry pushed himself against the wall as the group passed, with Draco at the rear. He quickly fell in behind him and followed him.

Suddenly Peeves appeared and shouted out "Deatheaters in the castle! Warn everyone!" He zoomed down the hallway repeating his words at the top of his voice. They came to a juncture in the hallway and found themselves suddenly at battle with the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry watched Draco sneak away from the battle and followed him to the Astronomy tower.

Draco slowly walked up the stairs in dread. He knew that his life was forfeit as he did not think he had it in him to kill the old man. He opened the door and pointed his wand to the Headmaster and shouted "Expelliarmus !" Watching the wand leave the Headmaster's hand, falling to the ground far below.

Harry felt himself frozen as he watched the confrontation. He realized that the professor silently frozen him as he addressed the blonde wizard.

"Draco…" Albus addressed him. "You must do what has been ordered of you." Watching the shaking hand of the young wizard.

Suddenly Bellatrix followed by three masked Deatheaters fall in behind the blonde wizard.

Bellatrix's insane cackle was heard. "Draco, do what the Dark Lord has commanded of you!"

Draco froze. He could not do it.

Suddenly Snape appeared and looked to the group.

Bellatrix looked to the dark wizard. "He cannot do what is commanded of him." She raised her wand and pointed it to the Headmaster.

"No!" Snape harshly commanded the crazed witch.

"Severus….." Begged the Headmaster.

Snape looked into the old wizards eyes and saw the Headmaster's desire. "Avada Kadevera!" green light shooting from his wand and striking the Headmaster, sending his body to the grounds below. He grabbed Draco and pushed him to the door. "It is finished!"

The group left the tower as Harry was suddenly freed from the spell that Headmaster had placed upon him. He picked up his wand from the floor and proceeded to run after the Deatheaters.

Suddenly, they were in the middle of a battle between the Order and the forces of Voldemort. Harry heard Snape shout out the command to leave, calling out hexes as he continued to drag Draco along by the collar of his robes.

Snape called out to his colleagues as they exited the castle. "Go! I will defend your escape!"

The Deatheaters began to sprint towards the castle gates.

"Snape!" Harry shouted. "How could you have killed him?!" Sending out a spell to stop the murderer.

They continued to send spells out to one another until Harry shouted "Coward! Stop and face me!"

Snape stopped and pushed Draco to the ground. "I am not a coward Potter!" He spat out as he sent a spell to Harry, making its way through the wizard's shield and throwing the boy twenty feet back.

Harry tried to get up but could not as he watched the form of Severus Snape loom over him.

"Do not talk about what you do not know of boy!"

Snape grabbed the wand from the fallen wizard, tossing it aside. He turned around and grabbed Draco and continued his escape. They made it only a few yards before he and Draco was suddenly frozen to their spot unable to move their legs. They felt something brush against them.

Hermione and Ron ran up to Harry and knelt down beside him.

"He's alive." Ron shouted, tears falling from his eyes.

Hermione pointed her wand out and released the spell from her best friend. She watched as Harry shakily stood up and walked over to where his wand had been tossed.

He walked back to his friends. "Snape murdered the Headmaster!" He shouted out angrily. "I saw it! And the Headmaster begged for his life!"

Hermione looked to Harry with sadness in her eyes. Fate was a bitch.

Suddenly Voldemort, LeStrange, and Lord Malfoy appeared before the Trio.

They heard the cackle of Bellatrix as she summoned Hermione and Ron's wand to her.

Voldemort looked to his nemisis. "You could save them you know."

Harry spat out "How?" Pointing his wand to Voldemort.

"By merely dying. You want to save them don't you?" Voldemort red eyes looked to him.

Harry froze. The scenario from his defense class was happening right now. And he walked away from it successful.

Harry lowered his wand. "My death will protect them all!"

Voldemort looked to him for a moment before sending the killing curse his way and Harry Potter fell down dead.

"Come!" Voldemort commanded to his minnions walking away.

Voldemort approached Draco and Snape and released the spell that was holding them in place.

The wizards immediately fell and kissed the hems of the Dark Lord's robes. There was a deep feminine laugh as they suddenly noticed that the Dark Lord had transformed into the forms of Sara, Bootstray, and Slightly.

"Please! Stand up, quit groveling, and watch!" Sara coldly told them.

&&&&&&&

Harry felt himself floating in a white nothingness. Soon things became focused and he noticed himself in front of a gate leading to a house. He opened up the gate and noticed a shriveled form in the garden moaning in pain.

The door to the house opened up beckoning him to enter. Harry walked past the sad form, compelled to enter. He entered the house and walked down the hall, noticing no one. He turned and entered the kitchen, noticing his Mum, Dad, and the Headmaster sitting at the table and sipping tea.

Lily rose and hugged her son. "We are so proud of you Harry!

James Potter joined his wife and son. "It takes courage to stand and let someone kill you son." He touseled his son's head as he joined them in a big hug.

Harry pulled away from them, feeling a joy that he had never felt before. "So, am I really dead?"

Albus arose from the kitchen table, holding his mug of tea. "Harry, you are at a crossroads. You were a horcrux that Voldemort accidentially created when he murdered your parents."

Harry looked to the Headmaster. "Snape killed you!" He snarled out.

"Yes Harry he did." Albus quietly replied with tears in his eyes.

His mum handed Harry a mug of tea and they all sat silently watching one another.

"What was in the garden? It sounded so pitiful." Harry asked as he sipped his tea.

"Something that cannot be helped Harry." His mother told him.

They sat in silence a while sipping their tea.

"Can I stay with you?" Harry looked to his mum, eyes brimming with tears. He felt at peace here, something that he had never expirienced in his short life.

"Yes Harry, the decision is yours." Lily replied. "But if you go back and join your friends, there is a chance that you can save thousands of lives."

James looked to his son with sadness in his eyes. "You will have to place your trust in those that have never given you a reason to trust them. They are looking out for you and will become important at the end."

Albus stood up. "Look Harry, to the possible future without you." Waving his hand at the wall.

Harry looked to the wall and saw a world oppressed, death and destruction present. He sank down onto his knees shaking.

Harry stood up. "Headmaster! You have manipulated me. You knew I was a Horcrux!"

Albus looked to him sadly. "I did what needed to be done Harry. There is only one horcrux that remains. Destroy the snake that Voldemort holds dear to him and you have a chance to free the Wizarding world.

Lily waved her arm to the wall and Harry saw Hermione and Ron holding his dead body and crying, tears splashing on him. He felt a love that he had never experienced before.

It was all too much. He had to go back.

His mum took him into her arms. "You are a fine son Harry. So much love and compassion in you. That will help you out in the end."

Harry suddenly found himself in the arms of Hermione as Ron knelt next to them, silently crying.

"Hey stop that!" Harry weakly replied. He felt the joy of his friends as they hugged him tightly.

Sara lifted the spell from her brother and Draco. "Go and do what you must do."

Severus and Draco immediately left the grounds.

&&&&&&&&&

The Golden Trio made their way up to the castle to the location where the Headmaster had fallen, noticing Professor McGonnagal and Hagrid sobbing while looking at the body.

Harry walked to them. "I saw it all. Severus Snape killed the Headmaster." He then explained the events of the night.

&&&&&&&&&

Minerva McGonnagal addressed the students in the hall at breakfast. "Last night, there was an attack by Deatheaters on Hogwart's and the Headmaster has been killed. The funeral will be day after tomarrow. Please take a moment of silence to remember Headmaster Dumbledore, one of the finest Headmasters to grace this hall."

The room was silent as the Deputy Headmistress wept at the podium for the loss of her wizard as Filius moved her away. Ponoma Sprout took the podium. "Classes are dismissed for the day."

Harry looked up to the Headmaster's table, glaring at his Defense professor. She met his gaze without turning away.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hundreds of witches and wizards arrived to bury the Headmaster. Sara looked over the hundreds of chairs as they began to fill. The Headmaster had certainly been popular. Alastor Moody had made such a scene at the funeral of her presence that she finally walked away to allow the Headmaster have a proper funeral.

Sara stood at the edge of the woods watching the proceeding and saw the ghostly form of the Headmaster.

"You have a choice Headmaster." She told him as DEATH appeared. "Do you truly want to die, or would you like to see this madness through?"


	54. Chapter 54 Departing For The Holidays

Chapter 54 Departing For The Holidays

Hermione arrived at the funeral site earlier than the rest of the students and faculty. It was taking place near the lake and she wanted to compose herself before the ceremony. She noticed that the rest of the faculty had arrived, resplendent in the robes of their profession and sat down to listen to Professor McGonagall's instruction. She explained that each professor was supposed to make a eulogy about the departed headmaster.

"Minerva, I cannot do as you ask me." Hermione heard her Defense professor speak up as her fellow professors shifted uncomfortably. "I never attend funerals, and the fact that I am here goes against my views. If anything, we should be celebrating instead of mourning. The Veil welcomed the Headmaster. What more is there to say?" Sara looked to the lake. "Besides once they hear the name of Snape everyone will feel anger considering it was my brother that murdered the Headmaster."

Minerva looked to Sara, offended.

"Besides, I have only known the Headmaster a few months. My eulogy would be quite short and unfeeling. It would consist of "He was an adequate Headmaster and loved his profession." Do you think that it would be fair to whatever memory you hold of him?" Sara asked her coldly.

Just then Alastor Moody trumped up. "Minerva, allowing a Snape to grace this ceremony?!" He pulled his wand out and pointed toward the traitorous witch. "You know what she is. A Snape. One not to be trusted and she should not be allowed here at all!"

Hermione watched as her Defense professor as she pulled out her wand. "Minerva, I've changed my mind. If my being here irritates this pathetic wizard, then I will spout all sorts of accolades just to fuck with him. It seems that I am guilty because of my brother's actions." She smiled evilly to the Ex-Auror as she pointed her wand at him.

Minerva looked to the two noticing their drawn wands. "Sara! Alastor! Put your wands down now!" She commanded, noticing Hermione watching the altercation. "You're making a scene!"

Sara looked to the Deputy Headmistress as she lowered her wand. "I will go and watch from the forest as it is obvious that Mr. Moody will not allow a decent burial if I remain." She sneered at the Ex Auror. "Consider this my true sign of respect!" Sara angrily walked away from them.

Hermione put her hand into the pockets of her outer robes thinking about the Headmaster's death. She wondered if Severus was well. Her hand felt an envelope and she pulled it out, recognizing the familiar scrawl of her Potions professor "_My Hermione_". She quickly placed it back into her pocket as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavander sat around her.

"I can't believe he is gone." Harry quietly stated. "I am alone now in defeating Voldemort." He hung his head low, fat tears splashing onto the ground as he sobbed.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you are not alone. You have us, and we will be with you right until the very end."

Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hermione is right, Mate. We will stand by you and fight by you until the very end."

Harry looked at his friends in appreciation as he noticed the chairs began to fill around them. Looking back he noticed a huge gathering of witches and wizards standing behind the chairs, many of them openly crying.

"Blimey Harry. Every adult wizard and witch in Britain must be here today!" Ron spoke up startled at the amount of people attending.

Harry looked out to the assembled as the funeral began. He snorted as the Minister of Magic gave his eulogy. He had not forgotten that it was the ministry itself advertised that he and the Headmaster was a nut case when they stood behind their claim that Voldemort had returned. He noticed Lord Malfoy in attendance. What an insult as he knew where that wizard's loyalty lay.

Fawkes suddenly landed on the shrouded body of the Headmaster and started to sing a soothing trill. There was a flash of light and a white marble tone appeared, with Fawkes disappearing as he sang a sad trill.

The wizards and witches started to leave as Harry looked to Hermione, seeing the sadness in her eyes. "Come with us Hermione."

"No Harry." She quietly replied. "First my parents, and now the Headmaster. I will join you soon. I just need to get my thoughts in order alone." Hermione answered, tears falling.

Harry looked to her as he sadly replied. "I understand Hermione. Please join us soon. You know I worry about you."

She patted his hand as she made her way to the lake.

* * *

Voldemort called his Inner Circle. "Knights of Walpurgis, it is time for us to move forward." He stated as he stroked his snake, Nagini. "Call your elements to what I have commanded of you!"

Soon only the Snapes were left in his presence. "Severus! I commanded young Malfoy to kill the Headmaster. Explain yourself!" Voldemort looked down red eyes flashing.

"My Lord! I had no choice!" Severus humbly replied. "Bella doubted my loyalty to you and along with Narcissa forced me into an Unbreakable Vow. My Lord, all I ever wanted to prove was my loyalty to you." Severus bowed, waiting for his punishment.

"Rise Severus!" Voldemort intoned. "You will teach young Malfoy of what is expected in my service. You will be his mentor, and if he fails, you fail. Do you understand?"

Severus looked to his Lord. "I understand and it will be my honor." Snape replied, once again bowing.

"Go Severus." Voldemort stated. "I know Draco is abiding with you. Teach him correctly or suffer my wrath."

"Your will, My Lord." Severus exited the Dark Lord's throne room as Voldemort red eyes rested on Sara Snape.

"Sara, I have a special mission for you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione sat down on a large rock and watched the Great Squid splash a tentacle. She hated deceiving her friends, but her tears were for her husband. She wondered if she would ever see him again. She sighed as she pulled out the letter and began to read.

_My Hermione,_

_It is hard to tell what the future holds for us. I like to think that after everything is said and done, we would be joined together once again. That is the thought that will carry me through in whatever I have to do. You will hear things about me Hermione. Things that will most likely be true as they paint me as an evil wizard. And I am an evil wizard. But an evil wizard that has begun to heal because of your love._

_I want you to know that I love you Hermione. I will always love you. When things seem hopeless and it seems that you cannot go on, remember this. And if the Fates decide that I have to die, remember I will be waiting for you at the Veil._

She was amazed that the letter did not burn up as his previous notes had. She smiled as he had given something tangible to give her hope. She placed the letter in her pocket and glanced toward the Forbidden Forest. She saw her Defense professor in conversation. It must be DEATH she thought as no one was there. Hermione hopped of the rock and made her way towards Sara.

"Mrs. Snape." Sara greeted her.

Hermione looked to her professor. "So what happens now Professor?" She softly asked.

"The Dark Lord will take over the Ministry soon, now that his most powerful opponent is dead. It was the only thing holding him back in his plans. He is not worried about Mr. Potter as he is a mere boy. Keep your friends close Hermione. After he takes over the Ministry, I assure you that he will focus his attention solely on Mr. Potter."

Sara began walking back to the castle as she heard Hermione call out to her.

"Professor, the Aurors are going to be targeting you as an accomplice in the Headmaster's death."

Sara chuckled as she stopped and addressed the witch. "I imagine they will Mrs. Snape. Walk with me back to the castle. The hour is getting late and you need to pack."

Professor Snape and Hermione parted ways and she made her way to Gryffindor tower. There were no students about and she was not surprised at that fact.

She heard someone crying in one of the unused classrooms and opened the door, surprised that it was a first year Slytherin.

Hermione walked over to the young student. "Go to your House young Slytherin. You need to pack and get ready for the train."

The boy looked to her. "The Headmaster and Professor Snape are no longer here to protect me!"

Hermione looked to the frightened wizard. "There is nothing here to fear Mr. ……"

The boy looked to her as he replied. "Donaldson. I am a Mudblood same as you."

Hermione observed the young wizard. How in the name of Merlin had he ever been sorted into Slytherin?

He answered her unspoken question. "I suppose the reason why I was sorted into Slytherin is that I am distantly related to the Kray brothers."

Hermione gasped out in shock. The Kray brothers were notorious gangsters that ruled parts of London in the 1960's and 1970's. She could see how he was sorted into Slytherin. "And why are you reluctant to go to your House Mr. Donaldson?"

"Head Girl, you know that with the Headmaster dead, He Who Must Not Be Named will be targeting us." The boy sadly replied.

The young wizard was very perceptive she realized. "Mr. Donaldson, your secret is not out at this time. Go back to your House and pack. If you are classed with us, I promise that I will stand by you if need be. " Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment. "Write down the address down where you will be spending your holiday. If I hear of any danger, I promise that I will warn you."

The young wizard looked to her. "I do not believe the drabble that Slytherin speaks. All I aim for is an education and to find myself a niche." He handed her the parchment. "Slytherin is overjoyed in the fall of the Headmaster."

She placed the parchment in her robes. "I am sure they are. Go and pack Mr. Donaldson."

Hermione watched the young wizard leave. Merlin! A muggleborn in the House of Slytherin! She shook her head as she made her way toward Gryffindor.

She entered the Gryffindor common room and noticed there was no one about. Entering her quarters she saw two penseives, several books, and 3 leather pouches on her table. She picked up the letters next to the penseives. They were from the Headmaster and Severus Snape addressed to Harry.

She sighed as she left her room to get Harry. Using the Head Girls authority, she entered the 7th year dorms and noticed that everyone was packing. "Harry, Ron I need a word with you."

Harry and Ron looked to her, noticing her distressed look and quietly followed her to her chambers.

"Harry these were left for you." Pointing to the penseives.

Harry opened the letter from the Headmaster and read it. The parchment turned to ash as he read the last words.

Hermione and Ron watch as he lowered his head into the penseive.

Harry came out of the penseive looking thoughtful. "The Headmaster had a lot on his plate." He told them about the unbreakable vow between the potions professor and the Headmaster, the shock at finding Voldemorts weakness was horcruxes.

His friends listened to him somberly as he continued. The surprise the Headmaster felt at the announcement of his Defense professor's name, knowing that she was placed there by Voldemort, his shock of Sara healing his hand and throwing his plans awry. The potion masters reluctance at killing a whole and healthy Headmaster and the shock that Sara Snape commanded death, was the Missing Headmistress, and that she had presented him an unknown prophecy. And the fact that she had destroyed all but two of the horcruxes. The Headmaster stressed the fact to trust the Snapes as they were the only ones that had access to Voldemort and could guide him.

"Blimey!" Ron whispered. "Sara Snape commands DEATH!"

Harry looked to Hermione. "You knew of this."

"Some Harry, but not all of it." Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes.

Harry sighed as he hugged her. "I am not angry Hermione. I understand why you did not say anything."

Ron looked to his friends not understanding the conversation.

Harry picked up the letter from the Potions professor and read it. He looked to his friends as the letter turned to ash. "All of us need to view this penseive."

They eyed the penseive warily for a moment before lowering their heads into the penseive.

They fell into the empty library of their notorious Potions professor, noticing the form standing next to the fireplace, roaring fire burning within it.

"The Golden Trio." The form of Severus Snape sneered. "If you are viewing this then the Headmaster is dead, killed by my hand."

His expression softened as he continued. "Mr. Potter….Harry. You promised to stand by her, and I expect you to honor that promise. My wife, be well and be safe. For me and our daughter that grows within you." They watched the form fade as Severus Snape's memory played before them.

They watched a playground scene as a little boy in threadbare clothes addressed a red headed girl at a playground. Then forward to Hogwart's and the bullying of Severus Snape by Remus, Lupin, Serious, and James. Watching the pain that he felt after he called Lily a mudblood and her decision to choose James over him. The taking of the Dark Mark and the death of his parents. His approach to the Headmater after the Death of Lily and the Unbreakable vow to the Headmaster to protect his son. Then, Harry lying in the infirmary after the Tri-Wizard Tournament asking if he was prepared to do what was required of him. They viewed numerous tortures by the Dark Lord as he failed to bring any significant information. Hermione being gifted by Snape for her research and the realization of being bonded to Hermione for life. Harry's promise to claim their child if he did not survive and his change of view on the Potter boy. His wedding and the promise of Harry, Shacklebot, and Tonks to stand by Hermione if he died. Then his shock at the fact that Harry had to die and the demand to be released from his bond. Then his [reparation to kill the Headmaster.

The memories faded as they once again found themselves in the empty library with Snape standing next to the fireplace. "The Dark Lord will now take over the Ministry and once that is done Harry, his focus will be on you. You can trust my sister and me." He looked doubtful for a moment. "Do not return to Hogwarts after the holiday. I have a feeling that the Dark Lord will take over the Ministry during the holiday break, but I am not privy to that information. Hermione, my love be safe."

They found themselves back in Hermione's room as the penseive disappeared.

Ron looked to his friends in anger. "You hid this from me!"

Hermione hugged Ron. "You would not have understood Ron. You hold so much anger against Severus."

Ron sighed as he knew that Hermione's words spoke truth. "I vow that I will stand by you and Severus Snape." He felt the vow take effect as Hermnione and Ron hugged Harry. The tactician within him took hold.

"Snape is a private wizard Harry. What has made him come clean like this, especially to his hated students? He would never do it otherwise no matter what."

Harry and Hermione looked to Ron as he suddenly exclaimed. "The Order! He expects the Order to fall!"

Harry and Hermione looked to him in shock. They had never thought of that.

Hermione looked thoughtful. That explained the books on survival. She suddenly remembered the Headmaster's plan of 1A.

Harry looked to them as he told them about his "Near Death" experience and his parents words that he would have to trust those he had no reason to.

Hermione looked towards her friends as she handed them the leather pouches with their names on it.

"Let's discuss all of this when we get to the Burrow. We can think of everything tonight and discuss it later."

Harry and Ron agreed with her as they went back to their dorms and finished packing.

* * *

Monday morning found them at the platform at Hogsmeade waiting for the train. Four Aurors appeared and started calling out names. Soon all the muggleborns were separated from the rest of the students.

"You will board the last carriage on the train. That way we can protect you if need be." The Aurors ushered the muggle borns to the last carriage.

Hermione entered last, glancing at the two Aurors guarding the entrance to the carriage. This did not bode well. They were all in one place, susceptible to attack.

Harry and Ron tried to join her as the Head Auror spoke out. "Only Muggle borns here. Go back to another carriage."

"No! I want to be with my friend! We have always travelled together!" Harry demanded.

One Auror looked to the other and replied. "You may enter, but know that you cannot leave the carriage until Kings Cross."

Harry and Ron mumbled their reply as they sat down next to Hermione.

After forty five minutes on the train her bond suddenly opened. "Hermione! When you feel the train start to slow, you must leave! Deatheaters are on the train and they are going to murder all of the Muggle born and Harry Potter! The Dark Lord will be waiting!" She felt the bond close once again.

Hermione gasped out as Harry looked to her. "We have got to get off this train or we will all be killed!"


	55. Chapter 55 Escape!

I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no money from this

Chapter 55 Escape!

Hermione gasped out as Harry looked to her. "We have got to get off this train or we will all be killed!"

Harry looked to her with horror. "Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yes!" She whispered urgently. She looked out the window, noticing a forest 100 yards from the train. She hoped the snow was not too deep. "Pass the word along. I am going to use the bathroom and check the rear door."

Hermione made her way to the bathroom and looked back, making sure their guard was not looking through the window of the front carriage door. Sure enough, the rear door was locked. She wondered if whoever planned this was foolish enough not to ward the door. Using her silent magic she thought "Alohomorra!" She heard the click of the door as the lock released. Thank Merlin for small miracles.

She silently casted "Muffilato" to envelope the carriage as she spoke. "There are Deatheaters on the train, and this train will soon stop. The goal is to kill us all. When the train begins to slow, we must leave by exiting out the rear door. I have unlocked it. Make for the forest and stay where you are. Harry, Ron, and I will gather you up."

There were a few frightened screams from the first years as a couple of students demanded to know how she knew.

Harry stood up, the whole carriage became quiet. "It does not matter how she knows. I trust her and I am leaving this train. I will have a better chance to survive outside. We are all here together on one carriage. It will be like leading cattle to slaughter."

Ron stood up as well. "I am following Harry and Hermione. They have never been proven wrong. Remember the cover up when Harry told everyone that the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned and how they painted him as crazy along with the Headmaster? And then it was proved that he was right in the end? Hurry and make a decision as there is not much time."

Harry spoke out. "Who is with us?"

Hermione began an illusionment charm that would show an image of the students quietly chatting. "There! That should hold them long enough for us to escape."

The older students recognized the charm and immediately raised their hands, with the First years joining shortly. There was no way they were going to be by themselves.

They felt the train slow. "Do not take anything and leave now. Ron you go first and everyone line behind him. Go!"

Ron pushed open the door and immediately jumped falling into the snow and stood up, snow midway up his leg and began sprinting toward the forest. He looked back to see other students follow, making a line to the forest.

Hermione and Harry jumped last, making quick time to the forest edge, panting as they watched the train round the bend. They watched as it began to snow, fat flakes coming down hard and fast. Thank the Gods as the fresh snow would cover their tracks.

She had looked into her pouch after Harry and Ron left her room and knew that there was a tent in it. She quickly pulled it out and charmed it up and went inside. She made the interior larger and placed a roaring fire into the two fireplaces.

"Come Harry!" Hermione urged the shivering wizard as she began to walk along the edge of the forest.

Ron met up with them ten minutes later with most of the group. Hermione urged them into the tent and started toward the tent placing strong wards and a forget me charm. Her last act was to conceal the tent by using "Natura Abscondere".

She entered the tent looking at the shivering students huddled next to the fires. She grabbed some large blankets and quickly replicated enough for the group. She started to strip. "Now is not the time for shyness! Strip out of your wet clothes and wrap yourselves with a blanket."

They looked to her in shock for a moment and noticed Harry and Ron doing the same and quickly complied.

A Hufflepuff First Year looked at her. "Why not use a drying charm Head Girl?"

"All underage witches and wizards must not perform magic. Remember the Underage Magic trace? They will find us despite my wards if it is used!" She told the young student.

She watched as the group sat down, looking miserable, but feeling the warmth return to their bodies.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, noticing that it was well stocked with food. She replicated enough broth for the group and heated it up, asking Ron, Harry, and Seamus to distribute it to the group.

They sat down on the floor, wrapped in their blankets and sipping appreciatively at their bowls of broth, wondering what would become of them.

* * *

Voldemort looked to Severus and Bellatrix. "Time to take care of our mudblood problem and kill Harry Potter." The Dark Lord chuckled, pleased with his plans.

They watched the Dark Lord disappeared and pressed their wand to their Mark as they followed him.

Severus found himself at the side of the railroad tracks with fifteen Deatheaters as the train stopped before them.

"Go Deatheaters and secure the carriages. Leave the last carriage alone." Voldemort commanded coldly.

He watched as they quickly complied.

Screams were heard from the students as the Deatheaters walked the carriages, silencing the carriages and freezing the students to their seats.

Soon a Deatheater kneeled before Voldemort, kissing his hem and announcing. "All is secure My Lord. We did not approach the last carriage as you commanded."

Voldemort walked down the carriages, noticing the students frightened looks and darkly chuckled, feeling the fear emanating from the students. Severus and Bellatrix followed behind him.

"So, my faithful Aurors. How did the trip go? Voldemort asked of them.

"Very well, My Lord." Danvers answered. "They have been quietly chatting and have not realized that anything is amiss."

"Excellent! Inner Circle, enter the carriage and draw your wands and cover them." Voldemort commanded.

Severus entered the carriage first, noticing Hermione chatting with Harry and his heart sank. She did not get out in time. Then he noticed the chill in the compartment and remarked to Bellatrix. "It is too cold in here. Something is amiss."

Bellatrix eyes narrowed as she remarked. "You are right Severus. They should have shut up in fear by now."

They felt the Dark Lord walk between them.

"What is this?" Voldemort angrily shouted as there was no reaction from the mudbloods. He strode to the rear of the carriage, noticing the rear door open. Whirling around and pointing his wand he shouted "Finite Incantantum!"

Voldemort watched as the chatting mudbloods disappeared, leaving an empty carriage. He growled out. "Unfreeze the students and make them exit the train. I have a lesson to teach."

Severus and Bellatrix unfroze the students, bellowing at them as they forced them out of the train. Everyone recognized the unmistakable voice of their ex Potions professor.

The students stood shivering as Voldemort appeared. "I wish to teach you a lesson of what happens if you go against me or fail in a task that I have assigned."

Four Deatheaters dragged the two aurors forward and tossed them into the snow in front of the Dark Lord.

"Watch students and learn!" Voldemort coldly chuckled and began to torture and kill the two wizards.

Voldemort watched in satisfaction as all the students sobbed uncontrollably, looking at the bright red spots in the white pristine snow. "Tell your parents. No one is safe from me if they defy me. Now get back on the train!" He commanded.

Soon the train departed, leaving the Deatheaters and Voldemort. "Deatheaters, they cannot be far. Find them and do nothing and report to me!" Voldemort watched as his followers disappeared.

He turned to Severus. "How could a few mudbloods realize the danger Severus?" His wand pointed to his right hand man.

"My Lord, I imagine it was Hermione Granger. She must have realized all the mudbloods grouped together, and those foolish Aurors not allowing anyone to leave or enter the carriage. She is supposedly a very bright witch. And with the train slowing at an unannounced stop…."

Voldemort entered Snape's mind, watching the eager student raising her hand constantly in his class, irritating his knight. Then the observation that the mudblood was always in the library, reading books that was not on the curriculum.

Voldemort looked thoughtful as he pressed his wand to his mark. Soon Sara Snape appeared bowing and kissing his hem.

"Sara, I must push my plans forward. Execute now what I commanded of you earlier." He commanded of the dark witch.

"Your will My Lord!" Sara replied and apparated away.

The Dark Lord disappeared, leaving Severus to look at the bright red spots, thankful that his witch got away.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to the sleeping group, feeling the exhaustion set in.

"What now Hermione?" Harry softly asked.

Hermione turned to Ron. "What do you think?"

Ron looked thoughtful. "They will search for us. I say we stay here for a week. Hopefully they will think that we are following the train tracks toward King's Cross and make their search based on that. After all, we are in the wilderness, and hopefully they will think that we fell due to the elements."

Harry nodded, agreeing with the plan.

Hermione fingered her pouch. "Did you two look at the contents of your pouches?"

Ron looked to her. "I did after we got to the tent. I have a tent and five phials of Felix. Obviously these pouches were created by Snape."

Harry affirmed the same.

Hermione looked to them, exhaustion taking over. "Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we can discuss with the rest of the group our plans on staying." She yawned widely as she fell to the floor.

Harry and Ron joined her, wrapping their arms around her as they fell into an exhausted sleep.


	56. Chapter 56 Decisions and Actions

I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no money from this

Chapter 56 Decisions and Actions

Temporary Headmistress McGonagall met the contingent of wizards and witches from the Department of Law Enforcement at the gates to Hogwarts. She was pleased that Kingsley Shacklebot was in charge of the investigation in the murder of Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry that we did not get here earlier. This is really just a formality as we already have an eye witness report from Boy Who Lived." Kingsley told her as they walked to the castle. "It is required no matter if the death was witnessed or not. It is the law and we cannot afford to give that snake a legal reason to avoid the Kiss."

Tonks took her hand and gently spoke. "I know that you and Albus have been involved for a number of years Minerva. And it is difficult for you. We need to see the quarters of Severus Snape to see if we can find any evidence to bolster our prosecution of him when he is caught. Has anyone been in his rooms since…?"

"No Tonks." Minerva sniffled. "I had the castle close off the entire dungeon after the murder. I knew that there would be an investigation."

"Tonks take our fellow Aurors and wait outside the entrance the dungeons. I need to speak to the Headmistress for a moment."

Tonks nodded to her boss as she motioned the team to go with her.

Kingsley looked to the Headmistress, noticing the she was barely keeping it all together. "Minerva, Plan 1A is in effect, but you know as well as I do that there will be deaths within the Order and you are a prime target, as you are an officer."

"Yes I know Kingsley. And it does not matter if I die. I would prefer it actually. Albus and I are Bonded By Touch and I think that I would prefer the Veil now that he is gone." She choked out. "I know that he will be at the Veil waiting for me."

Kingsley looked to her in shock as she told him about her first year as a new professor at Hogwarts. "All this time?" He asked her.

"Yes. You know that when you consummate the Bond there will be a child. It was dangerous times during Voldemort's first reign. We gave our child up for adoption to a wizarding couple in the States. We made sure to sever all ties. Our son lives and that gives me comfort."

She continued. "Besides , the Order will go on. I am sure that Albus took care of that, and the identified witches and wizards will rise up when needed. They will not get noticed by Voldemort as only Albus and one other knows the identities. A code word here and there and the Order will rise from the ash. Minerva looked to him. "I know that Severus is a traitor. But what of Sara Snape?"

Kingsley looked to her. "Sara Snape is loyal to us. Do not ask me how I know it, but I do."

He looked grave. "I hope that you do not get caught. Your death would be unbearable to me."

Minerva motioned that they should make their way to the dungeons. "Your death would sadden me as well." He heard the Headmistress quietly reply.

Soon they found themselves at the dungeon entrance, the Auror team waiting for the Headmistress to release the wards.

They felt the protections drop and walked down the corridor until they found themselves at the entrance to the Potions professor's personal chambers.

Tonks began a series of ward detection spells and shouted out in surprise. "Kingsley! Snape's chambers are not warded at all."

Kingsley opened the door and they walked into the chambers. The only thing left in the room was a desk. He directed his team to explore the other areas of the chamber. "Kingsley, everything is gone."

Kingsley looked to the team. "This means that Snape planned this. This was a premeditated murder, probably ordered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

He directed his team to the Potions classroom and grabbed blank parchments and quills and handed them out. "Write your report and we will have Headmistress McGonagall witness it as she is an outside party. This will put a nail in the coffin of that murderer when we bring him to justice."

Kingsley looked to his team. "After this, we will visit Sara Snape as she is a witch of interest."

&&&&&&&&&&

Sara called out to DEATH and waited for his appearance as she stood outside the Minister of Magic's home.

"DEATH, How many wizards and witches will I have to kill to complete my mission?" She coldly asked as she observed the dwelling of the Minister of Magic.

"Thirty Sara." DEATH replied. "He is clever as he figures correctly that his death is imminent."

She looked at the dwelling as she called her wizards to her**. ****Come to me brothers! Time for an assassination. Thirty Aurors are present. ******

Slightly and Bootstray appeared next to her.

"Quick death or long?" Slightly asked.

"A quick death for the guards. I will take care of our Minister." She replied as she drew her wand out. "Let us begin!" She coldly commanded.

Sara, Bootstray , and Slightly broke the wards as they began to kill the Aurors. It was pitiful as it was obvious that most of the older Aurors were lax in their guard duties. It was obvious that most did not perceive a threat.

But the young Auror protecting the study was a different matter. They battled the wizard three on one for ten minutes before he fell.

Sara knelt and looked into the dead wizard's unstaring eyes. "You were most worthy. I hope that the Veil will sort you accordingly." She closed the wizards eyes as she whispered the prayer for a worthy opponent going to the Veil.

Sara stood up and opened the door and the Minister noticed the masked Death eater enter his study. "Minister, I have an appointment with you courtesy of the Dark Lord." She began her torture.

* * *

Harry woke first and stood up and stretched as he looked to the sleeping witches and wizards in the tent. Everyone was still asleep. He took a shower and dressed into his now dry school robes and began breakfast after looking out of the tent, noticing that the light was bright outside.

Ron woke up and dressed, smelling the fry up of eggs, sausages and beans. "Harry, let me help you."

Harry grinned as he pointed to the scrambled eggs on the stove. "Tend to the eggs Mate."

Soon, the smell of hot food rousted the rest of students and they dressed and lined up for the food. Only Hermione was missing. Harry and Ron served out the food and went to look after Hermione.

Hermione was still deep in sleep, face gaunt and dark rings around her eyes.

Ron looked to Harry worried. "She is pregnant, and she had to set strong wards Harry. Do you think she overtaxed herself?"

Harry leaned down and shook Hermione. The only reaction he got was a growl as she turned away, still deep in sleep.

"I'm not sure Ron. After all, I've never had to look after a pregnant witch. Have you?"

Ron looked thoughtful. "How long do you figure she's along Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe a month or two."

Ron replied. "With a wizarding pregnancy, the first few months, the baby pulls at the magic of the mother. I remember Mum saying that once. And then dad would flow magic to her when needed. I do not know how to do that. Do you?"

Harry looked to Ron shaking his head.

Ron stood up and pointed his wand and made an extra room with a bed. "Harry, let her sleep undisturbed. Hopefully she will wake up soon."

Harry picked her up off the floor and placed her on the conjured bed, covering her up and kissing her cheek and removing her leather pouch from her neck as he closed the door to the new room.

He looked into the pouch, noticing the neo natal and pepper up potions in her pouch. "Do we dare give her a potion Ron?"

"Let her sleep Harry. If she does not wake after a while, we'll risk a Pepper Up potion. Snape would not have provided potions that would harm her. After all, she is his Bonded."

"I agree Ron." Harry replied, worry apparent in his voice. "We need to tell the group of our plans."

They looked at each other in sudden realization. In that moment, they grew up.

Ron sighed as he looked to the sleeping form of Hermione and followed Harry to address his fellow students.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara severed the head from the Minister's body and picked it up by the hair as Bootstray and Slightly observed her.

She looked to them. "Things are going to rush forward now. Something happened on the Hogwart's train. The Dark Lord called me to perform this duty now versus the date that he gave me. I noticed the blood spots in the snow and heard the wails of the students on the train. He is making his move now."

Bootstray took a chance as he grabbed her hand with his gloved one. "Be well my love." Noting that she did not pull away.

She looked to him for a moment not saying a word as she pressed her wand to her Mark and disappeared.

Slightly looked to his friend questioningly. He knew that Sara told him not to pursue his love for her.

Bootstary answered Slightly's unspoken question. "Love heals a Dark Soul with time. I will remind her of my love at every opportunity that I am given. It is all I can do."

Slightly looked to his best mate. "I hope at the end of all this, you will not be hurt. You know she plans to die."

Bootstray smiled. "I am hoping that I can change her mind."

Slightly looked to him and hoped that his mate's desire came true.

They both apparated back to Prince Manor.

Sara appeared in front of her Dark Lord and immediately bowed before him.

Voldemort eyed the severed head and entered her mind, seeing the altered intense battle that she had with the Aurors and the torture and murder of the Minister.

"Thirty Aurors guarding the Minister and you accomplished this. I am impressed Sara."

Sara looked to her Lord. "As you saw, most were lax. I did not have a challenge My Lord until the end."

"Go Sara, to wherever you will spend the holiday. At the end of the holidays, you will most likely stay at Hogwarts. I have not decided yet."

"Your will My Lord!" Sara reverently replied as she walked away from the Dark Lord.

Voldemort pressed his Mark, calling Severus. It was time to find out who were the true officers of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Harry addressed the group of twelve muggle-born students.

"We need to stay right here for a week. The plan is that the Death eaters will figure that we will follow the train tracks to King's Cross. Then we will make our way to London without magic."

Harry heard the gasps of shock.

Harry looked to them. "You are muggle-born. We lived without magic before, and we can do it again."

Justin Finch-Fletchley pushed a young student in the dress of Slytherin. "And what do we do about this one?" Pushing the young snake forward. "I say we leave this one behind!"

"No!" The students heard as they noticed Hermione leaning on the door to her room, still draped in a blanket.

"Mr. Donaldson is the same as us. If you leave him to the elements, then I will leave." Hermione walked to the young Slytherin and picked him up, glaring at the group.

The muggle- borns looked to her.

Seamus looked to her. "Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yes, I am certain. The decision to stay here is a sound one. One with Mr. Donaldson with us!" Hermione replied weakly.

"Harry, my pouch please."

Harry handed it to her as she as she pulled out her books. "Of Age wizards and witches, you will read these books. You are the only ones that can cast spells as you are of age." She replicated them and handed them to the seven of age wizards and witches.

"We can cast magic with no thought. The underage cannot. We will look after them." Hermione looked to them." Even Slytherin! Read the books!" She commanded.

They watched as Hermione went back to the room that she appeared from.

Harry looked thoughtfully to his fellow students. "Hermione is exhausted from the wards she had to place to protect us. I suggest you do as she says."

Ron replicated the games that he found to keep the group preoccupied. "We will be here for a few days. Keep yourselves preoccupied."

Harry and Ron entered Hermione's room, noticing that she looked even worse.

Ron looked to her. "Setting the wards taxed you Hermione. Do you know how to transfer magic??"

Hermione was barely able to stay awake. "You grab the intended's hand and focus Ron. Then the magic flows. " She flopped back to her bed, unconscious.

Harry grabbed her hand and did as she instructed. He willed some of his magic to her and broke away, gasping. She was at a state to take all of his magic.

"Ron, do the same!" Harry commanded weakly as he fell to the floor.

Ron grabbed her hand, focusing some of his magic to her. He felt his magic flow to her and then stopped. He realized that Hermione must have taken more magic from Harry than him.

He looked to Hermione sleeping peacefully in her bed and to Harry on the floor unconscious. Dad always joined his mum, sleeping. He enlarged the bed and placed Harry upon it, wrapping his arms around the sleeping witch.

Ron pointed his wand and locked the door feeling exhausted. He slipped in on the other side of Hermione, wrapping his arms around her and immediately fell asleep. He hoped that their magic was enough as her Bonded was not available.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Snape stood in his library at Spinner's End and grabbed Draco's hand and apparated to Muggle London. "Draco, you will kill today, many times or the Dark Lord will kill us both."


	57. Chapter 57 The Order Falls to Ashes

Do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no money from this

**A/N Graphic torture and murder and rape. Parents you have been warned.**

Chapter 56 The Order Falls to Ashes

Severus changed his clothes to that of mugggle attire and waited for Draco to do the same. Draco looked to his godfather with trepidation as he waited for direction.

He grabbed the young wizard's arm while turning in place and Apparated to a side alley located in the seedier side of London.

"You need to learn to be in control of your actions and step up and complete any task that the Dark Lord gives you. He decided not to punish you as I had an unbreakable vow forced upon me by your mother to complete the task given to you should you fail."

Severus grabbed the young wizard's shoulder, forcing the boy to look to him. "I don't know what happened to you Draco. You used to be so cold and calculating. The Draco from start of term needs to be here, at this moment in time. I will not be able to save you the next time you fail our Dark Lord's command!"

"Professor Sara healed me of the years of darkness I had when I trained in the Dark Arts with father. And Hermione Granger. She became my friend even after the attempt on her life and the years of verbal abuse she endured from me. I am a changed wizard Godfather." Draco miserably replied.

Severus sighed. "Yes she tends to do that to dark, angsty wizards. She has changed me as well. But I have been in this game for too long Draco. She has mostly healed my soul, but I know the part that I have to play. And you will learn your part today."

He looked at the wizards fine muggle apparel approvingly. "Your dress should cause an attempted mugging as you walk in this area. No one in these parts dress like you. You will kill the first muggle that attempts to steal from you."

Severus tapped his wand to his head and faded away. "Start walking. I will be here if needed."

Draco tucked his wand up his sleeve as he nervously began to walk down the alley.

&&&

Arthur and Molly Weasley looked to the arriving train with excitement. The holidays are always a happy time for them, the family together and enjoying the build up to Christmas.

They watched their daughter jump down from the train as it slowed to stop. Their alarm grew as they noticed her distraught face and tears as she ran to her father and grabbed him, sobbing hysterically.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Arthur asked in alarm. He caught "Voldemort, Death Eaters, and muggle- born" between her sobs.

Molly forced her daughter to look at her. "Slowly Ginny. Take a breath. What has happened?"

"Voldemort stopped the train Mum! He forced us off the train and made us watch as he tortured and killed the two Aurors assigned to look after the muggle- borns in the last carriage. It was horrible. And Snape! He was one of the Death eaters present along with Bellatrix LeStrange. They were masked but I know those voices." Ginny tried to control her sobbing as she continued. "When we got back on the train and it started to move again, I went to the last carriage. Mum, all the muggle-borns were gone!"

Molly became alarmed. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

Ginny looked to her mum and wailed out. "They were in the last carriage. They always travel with Hermione!" She fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

Arthur looked up to the train, noticing no one else had exited. "Molly, stay with Ginny. I need to go to the train."

Arthur ran to the first compartment and entered, noticing the students sobbing uncontrollably. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his neck and stated "Sonorous" "I am Arthur Weasley and I work for the Ministry of Magic. Remain in the train. You are safe here and soon I will have the Department of Magical Law Enforcement here." He went to each carriage repeating the same message.

He left the train noticing that a large group of parents surrounded around Molly and her daughter. Most had heard his daughter's hysterical words and were demanding to see their children.

"Silence!" Arthur shouted. "I am going to the Ministry to get help and try to figure out what has happened. Be patient! I will come back shortly!"

He turned and apparated off the platform to his house, grabbing the floo powder, shouting "Ministry of Magic!" stepping into the green flame. He ran to the Auror division office and burst into Kingsley's office, noticing Kingsley writing up a report.

The auror looked to him in surprise as Arthur shouted out. "Voldemort attacked the Hogwart's Express and every muggle- born witch and wizard is missing, including Harry Potter and my son!" He fell to the floor panting.

Kingsley left the wizard, rounding up every available auror and sending them to the train. He hurriedly told Pius Thickneese, Head of Law Enforcement what was going on, getting permission to investigate. He ran back to his office and addressed the panting wizard. "Go to the Minister and inform him of what has happened. Tell him that I am investigating!" Kingsley left his office not waiting for a reply.

Arthur picked himself up and hurried to the Minister's office as his secretary looked to him and stated. "The Minister wishes not to be disturbed today."

He ignored her as he knocked on the office door and waited for a reply. Not hearing a response, Arthur opened the door finding the bloodied, headless, and obviously tortured body of the Minister on the floor in front of his desk.

The secretary followed him and upon seeing the body promptly screamed and fainted.

Merlin help us all! He thought as he left to get back to the train.

&&&&&&&

Daily Prophet Reporter Rita Skeeter watched the chaos at the platform with glee as twenty aurors appeared and began to take control of the situation. She turned to her photographer. "Start taking pictures!" She snapped to him as she hurriedly began speaking as her dicto-quill began to write.

&&&&&&

Arthur Weasley arrived back at the platform and caught his wife's eyes as he went to look for Kingsley. He found him interviewing a sobbing witch and approached. "I hate to interrupt but I must speak with you!" Touching the auror's back.

Kingsley looked to the wizard irritated that he had been disrupted and saw the distress in his friend's eyes.

Kingsley turned his attention to the young witch. "Is there anything else you can tell me?" He softly asked the distressed witch.

"No Auror Shacklebot." She softly replied.

"Go to your parents then Linda. Everything will be fine. I promise you that you are not in danger." He patted her on the back, watching the young witch as she left the carriage.

Kingsley looked to Arthur waiting for him to speak.

"Kingsley, I went to the Minister's office and I found his body on the floor. He was minus his head and the body….." He shuddered. "The secretary followed me Kingsley. She fainted and I left her there."

Kingsley looked to the distressed wizard. "Plan 1A is in effect. Good luck." Kingsley looked to him somberly as he left to meet his division chief.

Arthur joined his sobbing wife and daughter, wrapping his arms around them. "Everything will be fine. Harry, Ron and Hermione are with the muggle-borns. If Voldemort killed them, then he would be out in the open publically announcing his victory over Harry. Somehow, they escaped and are in the woods somewhere. They are resourceful Molly and that is what we must remember to get us through this."

Meanwhile, Kingsley entered The Head of Magical Law Enforcement office and addressed his boss. He had wondered about his appointment to the office but had to admit to himself that he was one of the best aurors, despite his lack of tenure. "Pius, the Minister is dead. The body is in his office. His secretary saw the body and fainted."

Pius Thickneese jumped up and hurriedly left his office, indicating that the auror should follow him. They entered the Mister's office, noticing the secretary was sitting in a chair sobbing quietly.

Pius looked down at the body on the floor, shocked at the abused state of the body. The Minister was obviously tortured horribly before he died.

He kneeled in front of the sobbing secretary. "Mavis, look at me." Pius pointed his wand at her and whispered "Obliviate" and began to remove all memories of discovering the body of the Minister. He replaced those with a memory of finding the Minister at his desk, slouched down unmoving and a Ministry healer telling her that his heart stopped working.

Kingsley looked to his Head with shock at the use of an Unforgivable. "Pius, have you lost your mind?!"

Pius looked to the shocked auror. "I hate to do it, but we must cover this up. What would the Wizarding world think about its government if it was known that even the Minister of Magic is not safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? It would be thrown into chaos, leading to a takeover. It is for the best Kingsley."

Kingsley sighed. He knew the wizard was right. They began to spin the story and plan a burial.

&&&&&&&&

Rita had seen enough as she Apparated to the Daily Prophet to submit her story. She ran to her editor, tugging her photographer along with her. "Chief, I think we will have an additional issue today!"

Her editor looked to her as he took the photographs and looked at them a moment, eyes wide with shock. He then read her story and looked to her. "Is this true?"

Rita looked to her editor with excitement. This was her biggest break. "It is."

The editor bellowed to his copy boy. "Run this now as an additional issue!"

A Ministry owl landed at the editor's desk and held out its leg. The editor took the parchment off and the owl flew away. He read the parchment and bellowed out "Stop the press copy boy! We have additional news to include!"

Her editor looked into her excited eyes. "We must rewrite your story Rita. The Minister of Magic is dead. His heart stopped beating and a healer confirmed it. Curious the timing you must admit."

"Are you going to accuse He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for the death?" She asked.

"Merlin no Rita!" The editor exclaimed. "But we will point out the timing."

They sat together and began writing, adding the news of the Minister's death within her story.

&&&&&&&&&

The young wizard noticed a couple approach him in the alley.

"Well, who do we have here Jaz?" The man addressed his partner.

The woman laughed. "Someone who is lost Jake. Maybe we should help him."

Draco looked to the man and woman. "I want no trouble here. I am on my way out." He nervously told the pair.

He watched them as they draw their knives out. "We will be happy to help you on your way, but first give us your money." Jaz cut a button off her victim's suit with her knife.

Draco drew his wand out and pointed it to them. "Cut another one and I will kill you! I have no money on me." Draco told them.

"Ah, he suspects our business Jaz." Jake laughed. "You look like you have a few quid on you mate. Give it to us, and we will leave you. Your stick will not help you as we have very sharp knives."

Draco pooled up his anger at the attitude of the muggles wanting to harm him. "Avada Kedevra!" He shouted, green light shooting from the wand, felling the muggle man.

Jaz looked to her partner on the ground, noticing his lifeless eyes and started to back away. "What are you?!" She shouted.

Draco felt his soul tear as he murdered the muggle and replied. "You picked the wrong one to mug today." He felt his Mark fiercely burn and sank to the ground. Voldemort wanted his appearance immediately.

Jaz immediately started to attack the wizard rushing at him with her knife, not seeing the red light shoot from nowhere, freezing her into place.

"You are lucky my dear as we have other pressing business." A man appeared out of nowhere pointing a similar stick at her. She heard the disdain in his voice.

Jaz looked at the angry tall man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair address her.

"Enjoy your respite from death and I suggest you change your ways. I will be back." The stranger coldly chuckled.

She watched as the older man grabbed the younger man's arm and disappeared.

Jaz felt herself able to move and checked on Jake. He was dead.

She rushed away from the body of her partner running up the alley. Maybe it was time to get some help for the drug addiction that Jake forced upon her. She knew that she was going crazy. She must be hallucinating. People did not just go and disappear. And light never killed anyone.

Severus and Draco appeared before Voldemort heads bowed.

"My Lord, I apologize for our dress. I felt the urgency of your call and arrived right away. We were in a training scenario in muggle London."

Voldemort's cold red eyes looked to Draco as he entered his mind, seeing the young wizard kill a muggle as his call interrupted the murder of another muggle.

"You are forgiven." Voldemort flicked his wand at them and they were in the proper dress of a Death eater.

Draco used all his Occlumency skills. He had felt remorse at the killing and wanted to hide it.

They watched their Lord press his wand against his mark, calling the remainder of his Inner Circle, dark forms immediately bowing at their arrival. Voldemort frown when he noticed one was missing. "Arise my faithful Knights."

"Severus, tell me who are the current officers of The Order of the Phoenix." The Dark Lord asked as he observed him. This should quell any doubts that he had about the dark wizard.

"Certainly my Lord!" Severus reverently replied. "Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebot, the Weasley parents, Remus Lupin,Nympodora Tonks, Mad Eye Moody and of course myself."

"No others Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"None that I know of my Lord."

"Severus, stay here. Inner Circle, gather these witches and wizards and bring them to me. Sara, you get McGonagall as you are the only one able to do so." He watched as the Inner Circle disappeared.

The Inner Circle disappeared as Voldemort thought about his missing wizard.

Suddenly Lucius appeared, bowing immediately and holding a copy of The Daily Prophet. "My Lord I know I am late, but this just came out!"

"Rise Lucius!" He stood up and handed the Dark Lord the newspaper.

Voldemort looked at the headline. "_Hogwarts Express Attacked, Muggle-Borns Missing and Minister of Magic Dead."_

He read the article, chuckling. "Hmmm Rita Skeeter watching the arrival of the Hogwart's Express? Lucius! Bring the editor and Ms. Skeeter here. Put them into a room together. I will call for them shortly. Do not harm them."

"Your will My Lord!" Lucius replied as he went to fulfill his task.

Sara arrived at the castle and Apparated to the Headmistress chambers.

Minerva looked up at the witch's sudden appearance. "Sara! What brings you here?" The Headmistress nervously asked.

Sara looked to her coldly. "You have an invitation from the Dark Lord."

Minerva looked to the empty portrait of Dumbledore. "He is still not here. Are you still loyal Sara?" The old witch asked of her.

"I am Minerva, but I have no choice in this. The Order will fall. Are you ready to accept the Veil?" Sara asked.

"I am. I am glad that it is you gathering me Sara. It makes going to my Bonded so much easier."

Sara looked to the Headmistress as she approached her. "I promise that I will make it quick for you if I am chosen to kill you."

Minerva looked to the portraits in her office. "You will not breathe a word of this. If He-Who-is Not-To-Be-Named is unsuccessful, then you can tell the next Headmaster or Headmistress of this school. Understand?"

The portraits nodded in understanding as the portrait of Phineas Nigellus _**Black**_ stated. "Good Luck Minerva. And if not, I wish a quick death for you and look forward to your portrait."

Minerva did not say a word as she walked around the desk to join Sara. "Take me now Sara." She quietly stated.

Sara grabbed the witch's arm, impressed at her acceptance as she held her wand to the witch's throat and Apparated.

Sara was the first of the Inner Circle to bring her victim. "My Lord my task is complete."

"Release her Sara." Voldemort commanded.

"As you willl My Lord." Sara replied as she withdrew her wand. Voldemort motioned for her to join him.

"Well, Headmistress McGonagall. Soon you will have a few friends join you." He darkly chuckled.

Soon his hall filled with the officers of the Order as Voldemort walked among them. "Minerva McGonagall considered a hard professor but yet loved by all."

"Kingsley Shacklebot and Nymphodora Tonks. Aurors in the Ministry of Magic and against me." Voldemort spoke as he walked to the next.

"Ah, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Purebloods so interested in the muggle way! So good of you to join me." He laughed as the couple hugged one another. He pressed his Mark, calling a Death Eater.

"Remove your mask faithful one." Arthur and Molly gasped out in shock as the Death eater removed his mask revealing their oldest son, Percy.

The Dark Lord looked to Lupin. "Werewolf, most of your kind is with me."

Voldemort chuckled as he came to the last prisoner. "Alastor Moody, crazed ex-auror and second in command in the Order. I imagine that you lead it now."

Alastor said nothing as the Dark Lord sat back at his throne silently observing his prisoners.

After twenty minutes passed The Dark Lord spoke. "Severus, remove your mask." The tall wizard complied as he heard gasps of shock all of the prisoners except Moody.

Everyone in the room heard Alastor mutter. "I told Albus not to trust that snake!"

The Dark Lord chuckled at the Ex-Auror. "Do you feel pleased that you were right Auror? Shall I please you more?"

He entered Sara's mind**. ***Remove your mask and reveal yourself and stand next to your brother. *****

The prisoners watched as a Death eater walked down, standing at Snape's side and removed her mask, coldly looking at the prisoners. They felt malice exuding from the witch and wizard.

Moody silently cursed under his breath as Sara Snape revealed herself to the group.

"Bring out the editor and Rita Skeeter.!" The Dark Lord commanded.

Rita and her editor was roughly dragged to the front of Voldemort's throne and thrown down in front of it. They looked to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in fear.

"Stand!" The Dark Lord commanded. He watched as they both stood up and nervously looked to him.

Voldemort pulled out his extra edition of the Daily and held it out in front of him. Everyone saw the chaos of the train's arrival moving in the pictures splayed on the front page.

"Such a wonderful story that you wrote Rita. You caught the emotions of the students so perfectly! I should know as I was there. And the pictures! I felt myself back in the moment, if you will. Let me share it with you."

The Dark Lord brutally entered their mind. He went through Rita's mind watching and hearing the events at the platform. Then he fed them both the torture and the death of the two Aurors.

"I must admit it was a stretch associating me to the death of the Minister though. I had nothing to do with that. After all I would have been more creative than just a stopped heart." The Dark Lord looked knowingly at Kingsley.

Voldemort's red eyes focused on them as he watched them promptly fall to the ground and heave the contents of their stomach out. He walked down and conjured two soft towels out of thin air and handed them out. "It is one thing to write a story, but truly another to experience it. I was pleased to share it with you." He lightly told them.

Severus said nothing as he watched his Lord play with the news people. He knew that the Dark Lord truly liked fucking with people's minds when it suited him.

Suddenly two comfortable chairs appeared and the Dark Lord pushed the witch and wizard into them, immediately freezing them to the chair. "I have another newsworthy event to share with you. One that will not be published if you know what is good for you. Behold, the officers of the Order of the Phoenix! I feel it will be a rather good story, showing my harshness …" The Dark Lord coldly laughed. "…And my compassion at the same time."

"Severus, do you know the order of these officers? Who gets command if one has died?" He asked his knight.

Severus thought for a moment. "Nothing has ever been said, but I believe it is Moody, McGonagall, Shacklebot, Lupin, Arthur, Molly, Tonks, and I."

Voldemort watched the reaction of his prisoners. His Knight was correct in the order of command.

"Severus, you will torture and kill Moody. Fitting justice I think for the years of distrust of you, taking his abuse. Two hours should do." Voldemort looked to the witch and wizard sitting in the chair, his voice now cold. "If you turn your eyes away I will kill you."

"My pleasure my Lord!" Severus growled, walking up to the wizard in obvious anticipation. He pushed the auror to the ground and pulled on the false leg, removing it and throwing it away.

"It is with satisfaction that I do this, you pompous bastard!" He began to kick him in the ribs, slowly breaking each one with every kick. Moody remained silent, but everyone heard the wheezing in the wizards breathing as one of the broken ribs punctured a lung.

"Is that all you've got Snape?" The ex-Auror wheezed out.

"No, I think not." Severus replied as he magically removed the clothes of the ex-auror. "You know until I met my sister, I thought muggle forms of torture were beneath me. I now find them quite useful. Magical torture will not do for you as you have performed and experienced it before. I wish to give you some new experiences before you die." Severus laughed in pleasure as everyone in the room looked to him.

He conjured up a pair of muggle pliers clicking them as he bent down to the wizard and slowly began to pull out each fingernail and toenail. The auror screamed out in pain. Severus chuckled. "Ahh, I see you have an appreciation to the exercise." Severus darkly chuckled. "I am a professor after all. Let me teach you more."

He levitated the naked auror until he was facing the prisoners and conjured up a whip, methodically whipping the wizard, leaving angry red marks across his entire body not missing his penis or bollocks. Severus listened Moody's screams echoing in the chambers.

"Ah, an appreciation for the lesson as a whole." Severus looked at the moaning wizard. "I knew I was a great teacher, despite all the sniveling from the students." He spat out.

"Time for magic, Alastor. One if my creation." Snape told him as he pointed his wand at him. "Sectumsepera!" He intoned as he slowly began to slice into the wizard's body. Merlin! This was so good! He had forgotten the feel of blood lust at let it take over him. He actually had a hard on. Severus watched the wizard's blood flow onto the floor as he continued until the wizard passed out.

The prisoners watched, horrified at the pleasure of the wizard they thought was loyal.

"Severus, your blood play is wonderful, but now it is time to complete it." The Dark Lord called out.

"Of course, my Lord." Severus replied as he pointed his wand and intoned "Reinervate."

"Levicorpus!" He reverently intoned as he approached the auror now hanging upside down, conjuring up a sharp knife. Void of all emotion, he slit the wizard's neck, blood flowing onto the floor, watching as the last of the auror's blood dripped onto the floor. He felt his healed soul tear, the darkness readily entering him once again with joy. The darkness missed this wizard.

He left the lifeless body hanging upside down as he went and kneeled before his Lord.

"Rise Severus." The Dark Lord commanded.

Voldemort looked to the Headmistress and entered her mind. "You and Albus connected. I would have never thought of it. You long for death and I shall not give it to you Minerva. You have an important role to play in teaching our future witches and wizards." He chuckled as he felt her fear and disappointment.

Voldemort continued. "Arthur and Molly Weasley. Arthur, you will play an important part in warning your Ministry cohorts about me. Plus I sense the fierce protectiveness you have of your wife and family. Seveurus, rape and kill the wife!"

Voldemort laughed as Snape pulled Molly away from the group, watching as Arthur had to be physically restrained by three Deatheaters.

Snape divisto'd the witch's robes and chuckled as she tried to cover herself with her arms. "Modest are we Molly?"

Severus leered as he approached her from behind as he freed his cock, nestling it at the entrance to her ass. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, whispering in her ear. "I am loyal to the Order and I will protect Ron, Harry, and Hermione to the best of my ability. I hope this thought gives you peace as you die as I have no choice in this. The Order is turning to ash, and Albus anticipated this. Remember 1A." He bit deeply into her neck licking his lips of her blood letting go of her hair as he grabbed her arms and kicking her legs apart, spreading her ass before him and forcefully entered her. He heard her scream out in pain, the new found darkness within his soul filling with joy.

"You bastard! How could you have done this to us?" Arthur shouted, weeping as the three Death eaters pulled him back and forced him to watch.

"Order bitch!" Severus shouted to the room as he continued to pound unmercifully into the witch's ass with his ample girth enjoying the witch's screams. "Get what you deserve!" He shouted as he forcefully came within her ass.

He pulled out his cock and casually scourgify'ed it as he threw the witch to the floor, pointing his wand at the witch on the floor. "Avada Kadevera!" Green light shooting out from his wand. Snape calmly tucked in his cock as he approached the Dark Lord. "It is done." He replied, feeling his soul break even more. He had loved the witch for her matronly ways, even though he did not admit it.

The Dark Lord enjoyed listening to the sobs from her husband as he addressed Nymphadora Tonks and entered her mind, finding her secret. "You are unpure. Your mother, related to the Blacks and sullying the blood with a muggle. And you, pregnant by a werewolf! How disgusting!"

Bellarix cackled out. "You are right my Lord. Let me finish her, I beg of you as she has been a disgrace to our family!" She pulled her wand out and started to approach the young auror.

"No Bella! This death is for someone else." The Dark Lord casually replied.

***** Draco, you will kill her. I care not how as long as you perform my task. *****

Draco knew better than to believe the Dark Lord. He knew that he was evaluating him and his and Severus' lives hung in balance to his decision. The murder of the muggle man filled him with resolve. They were the last hope to the defeat of Voldemort.

Draco approached the frightened witch as she was thrown to the ground in front of him. He grabbed Tonk's robes and dragged her until they were directly in front of the Dark Lord and the news people.

Pointing his wand he intoned "Petrifalus Totalus". Conjuring up a ball of fyndfire, moving it to the frozen witch, allowing it to touch only her feet. He then began to move the ball of flame slowly up her legs, drawing out her death.

The witch hysterically screamed, despite the spell, the smell of burning human flesh filling the chamber. Soon there was not a sound as the witch was burned into a smoking black husk. He released the spell, hearing the gagging sounds from the prisoners.

Draco kneeled to his Lord, waiting for his next command.

Voldemort was impressed with the young Death eater. Maybe there was hope for him after all. "Rise, and join your group containing the prisoners."

Draco said nothing as he joined the group.

Voldemort stood from his throne and approached the prisoners, noting the defeat in their eyes as he placed a tracking and listening spell on them. He conjured up a parchment and tapped his wand to it.

"And now my compassion. Go, and warn your minions and co-workers that there is no Order and to stand against me is death. I will be watching you and you cannot escape me. I will not punish you but your followers, as I will know."

Voldemort looked to the dead bodies. "I'll even allow you the privilege of burying your dead." He gestured at his Death eaters to release the prisoners as he handed back their wands. "I am a compassionate Lord after all."

He looked to his Inner circle standing next to the prisoners. "Oh Kingsley, I suggest a head count of your aurors. I think you will find quite a few missing."

Severus watched as the broken group prepared to depart, Arthur looking to him in anger as he picked up the body of his dead wife.

Remus picked up the still smoking husk of his lover, silently weeping as he glared at Severus.

Soon everyone left, leaving Severus, Sara, Locus and the news people.

Voldemort released the witch and wizard from their chair. "I suspect you know the new direction of the Prophet?" The Dark Lord asked the editor.

"I do My Lord." The editor using the honorific to save his life.

"Very well, take them away!" He commanded Lucius.

Voldemort looked to Severus and Draco. "Go! I will call you soon. The training of Draco shows promise Severus."

He watched as the two wizards disappeared from his sight, leaving the Dark Lord and Sara alone.

Voldemort red eyes rested on the dark witch as he joined her. "Your manor Sara. I expect you know what I want, though it will not involve your possibility of death this time."

"My Lord, I am pleased that you have chosen me." She replied as approached him.

*****Bootstray, Slightly Leave the Manor now!*****

*****We already have, Sara. Please be careful! *****

Voldemort grabbed the witch and Apparated directly to her bed chambers and whispered a spell repairing her womb. "Sara Snape, I have chosen you to bear my heir. Now that I have taken over the Ministry, I feel the need to an heir to follow me. You are intelligent, bright, and the darkest witch I have ever known."

"My lord. Sara reverently replied. "I am not afraid of Bella, but I feel she would not understand."

Voldemort removed the clothing of his Knight and threw her onto her bed. "The first born of the Prince family is titled, yes? And it is always a witch that is first born?"

"Yes my Lord. It has always been so in the House of Prince." She replied as he watched her Lord remove his clothing.

He climbed on top of her and began to fuck her. "Bear me a titled witch, Knight!"

Sara screamed as he entered her. It was not much different from before, except that he eased his actions not causing her damage. After a short while her Dark Lord came, filling her with his seed. The Dark Lord was not much about foreplay.

He panted out. "It is done!" Standing up and dressing, leaving his Knight.

Sara watched him leave as she stood up shakily and washed herself. She knew that she was pregnant, but she would bear a son versus a daughter. Even more reason to die.


	58. Chapter 58 Ashes Buried

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. JK Does And I Make No Money From This.

A/N I know I have offended a lot of readers in how Molly Weasley died. I told you Severus would be tested. This is the way it had to be.

Chapter 58 Ashes Buried

Ten Death Eaters Apparated the broken leaders of the Order Of the Phoenix to a dark forest.

"Where are we?" Kingsley demanded.

The lead Death Eater laughed. "It does not matter where you are. You can Apparate wizard!" The rest of the Death Eaters snickered as they Apparated away.

Kingsley lowered the tortured body of Mad Eye and placed it on the ground. Removing his outer robes he knelt down and gently wrapped the body of his friend. "You will be missed old friend."

"Lumous" light appearing on the tip of his wand revealing the rest of the group. He watched as Lupin and Arthur lower the bodies of their witches and wrapped them.

Everyone looked to Minerva for direction.

The old witch looked at her friends. "The Order is no more. We are tracked and monitored so we cannot lead or pick our replacements to carry on. And if we go against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he will punish our followers and not us." She looked sadly at the bodies lying on the ground. "We have lost enough and must carry on for the future."

Lupin growled out in anger. "Is that it? We run away with our tails tucked? Well, I'm not. I must avenge my Tonks!"

Kingsley wrapped his arms tightly against the sobbing wizard. "I have been trying to break the enchantments and there is no way around them. We are finished. Do you think that Tonks would want you to throw your life away for nothing? You must wait for the right moment."

He felt the werewolf calm down and released him. "I promise you that that day will come. Remember Harry's destiny."

Minerva spoke up. "It is late and I do not want to go to the castle tonight. Arthur, I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight."

Arthur replied "Of course Minerva. You can help me with the children. Molly's death is going to be hard on them. Especially with Fred and George, for they loved their mother deeply. In fact everyone is welcome as I think it will help us mourn"

Everyone murmured in agreement and picked up the bodies of their loved ones and Apparated to the Burrow.

&&&&&

Lord Voldemort read the parchment as the listening spell placed the Order's conversation. How touching. He chuckled as he put the parchment away. The Order was truly disbanded.

&&&&&

The defeated group arrived at the Burrow. Arthur looked to them. "Wait here for a moment while I break the news to the children. Minerva can you join me?"

"Of course Arthur."

Arthur entered his home and Ginny ran to him and tightly hugged him. "Dad, I was scared for you when the Death Eaters took you and Mum away. We felt death!" He patted his daughter's head as he hugged her.

Fred and George looked at their father, noticing his distressed look. They looked to their ex teacher and saw the same look.

Arthur removed Ginny's arms from him and looked to his children. "Sit down. I have some news to pass to you and it is not going to be easy to tell you."

Fred, George, and Ginny sat down on the sofa with fear.

"You were here when your mum and I were dragged off by Death Eaters. The Order has fallen, and there were some deaths. You mother was one."

Ginny wailed out "No!" and began to cry.

George looked to his father fighting the tears. "Who else was killed?"

Arthur looked to his son. "Moody and Tonks. The deaths were to make an example to the Order and to the Ministry. We have brought their bodies back, and we need to discuss what we need to do. I will allow you to stay, but if I tell you to do something, you will immediately do it no questions. Understand?"

They nodded an agreement and watched as their dad opened the door, motioning the group in.

Lupin and Kingsley walked in carrying wrapped forms in their arms.

"Place them in Ron's room. George, please show them the way." Arthur told his son.

Arthur walked outside and gathered his dead wife and brought her in to their home, walking up the stairs to their bedroom and gently placing her onto their bed. "Molly, I am so sorry that it was not me. I love you, and there will never be another witch in my life." He sobbed out. He unwrapped the body to reveal her face and gently touched it. She looked peaceful.

He knew most victims of the curse froze the victim's face in fear when they retrieved the victims of Death Eaters. Hers looked peaceful. Arthur wondered what Snape had whispered to her as he raped her. It must have been soothing last words to her.

Sighing, Arthur rose up and went to join the group downstairs.

Fred looked to the gathered group. "Tell us what happened!" He demanded.

Arthur looked to Minerva. She shrugged her shoulders and looked to Arthur and leaving it up to him.

"Not until the morning. It is enough that there was death! I will be more prepared to speak of it when I am rested."

Suddenly a Ministry owl was tapping at the window. Arthur stood up and opened the window and the bird flew onto Kingsley's lap.

He removed the parchment from the owl's leg and watched as the bird flew away. He read the parchment and sighed.

"Arthur, I must go to the Ministry immediately. It seems that thirty Aurors were found dead at the Minister's residence. I will come back as soon as I can."

Arthur pointed to his Floo and watched as his friend tossed the floo powder in stating "Ministry of Magic!"

Arthur told everyone "It is late. I think we need to go to bed and talk in the morning."

The group agreed and Arthur conjured up beds in the living room.

Kingsley arrived at the Ministry and made his way up to Pius Thicknesse's office.

"Where have you been?" Pius demanded. "I have been trying to contact you for hours!"

Kingsley told him about the deaths of Moody and Tonks, leaving out the death of Molly Weasley.

Pius sighed. "So, two more Aurors to add to the list. There will be a memorial day after tomorrow at the Ministry. All employees will be in attendance to pay their respects. I have been selected to become the next Minister of Magic."

Kingsley nodded as they began to discuss the arrangements, disturbed that he took the news of Tonks and Moody and the rest of the aurors with no concern.

He suddenly realized that Pius was under the Dark Lord's influence as he began to talk about what to do with mugle-borns. Voldemort was in control of the Ministry now.

"Pius, I was set up to visit Sara Snape as a person of interest in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. May I go question her?" He asked.

Pious looked to him as he reached into his desk, pulling out the documents to allow a search of Prince Manor for Severus Snape. "Go Kingsley, and tell me what you have found out."

&&&&&&&

Everyone in the tent froze as they heard voices outside their tent.

Hermione made a motion for everyone to stop talking as she placed a finger to her lips watching everyone fall silent as they listened to the voices.

"We are in control now. I do not know why the Dark Lord still commands us to look for the disgusting muggle-borns after what happened last night. After all, with this snow and cold, they must be dead by now."

They heard a chuckle. "All the Order officers there and he took them down!"

"Yes and the death of Moody, Tonks, and the Weasley woman were priceless! I hear Snape was especially cruel."

Harry grabbed Ron, preventing him from going outside the protective ward. The rest of the students looked to their fellow student, shocked at the conversation.

"There is no one here, let's follow the tracks for a bit." They heard the voices fade.

Harry looked to his best mate. "Ron, you do not know what they said was true."

Ron exclaimed "He said a woman. That must mean they were talking about my Mum!"

Hermione walked up to Ron and wrapped her arms around him. "We must keep to our plan Ron. That is the only way we can survive. Especially after what we have heard. We are on our own if what they said is true. I think it is."

He sighed as he looked to his best friend. What he did not tell them was that he felt the severing of his mum's link to him. Pureblood families always knew of a death. "Right as always, Hermione." Ron replied sadly, hiding the fact that he knew his mum was dead.

Hermione looked to Ron. She knew of pureblood links and realized that her friend was right in his thinking. "Ron…?."

He said nothing as he walked into the room he conjured for Hermione, closing the door behind him to deal with his grief.

Harry looked to the room. "Give Ron some space and do not ask him how he knows his mum is dead. He is a Pureblood wizard. His family might very well be connected by bonds that let him know."

The rest of the students nodded in agreement.

&&&&&&

Kingsley arrived with three aurors at Prince Manor and noticed that the gates opened up for him.

Sara met him at the entrance to the Grand Hall with her two wizards. "Auror Shaklebot, you did not give me much notice or I would have been more appropriately dressed. A Ministry summons demands immediate response. I hope you have a valid reason for interrupting me in other activities."

He handed her the ministry order and watched her as she read it.

Sara sent her wizards away as she remained, reading the summons. She motioned the group further into the Grand Hall.

"You may search to your heart's content for Severus Snape only as the warrant is very specific." She looked to them, eyes flashing in anger. "I would hate to wake my barrister up so early in the morning as he would not be as understanding as I am. Assuredly I had nothing to do with the murder of the Headmaster. My brother is not here. You are only here because I share a name."

Kingsley sent his Aurors to search the house as he remained behind.

"Sit Lady Prince while my team searches." Kingsley demanded.

Sara sat down and waited. She could not blame the anger of the wizard. After all she also witnessed the activities of the early morning.

Kingsley watched as his team left them to begin their investigation. He pulled out a parchment and began to write. After a few minutes, he shoved the parchment to her.

Sara picked it up and read the words on the parchment. Kingsley was clever as it was a listening spell upon him and not a mind spell. She wrote back "I am loyal." Pushing the parchment back to him.

He read the answer and wrote. "The Order has fallen. Is your Quest still valid?"

Sara read the words and penned her response. "It is."

Kingsley read her response and wrote "Can you break the enchantments upon us?" Sliding the parchment back to her.

She penned out her response. "I can, but I dare not. The Dark Lord would become suspicious. It is a dark enchantment that he has placed upon you and can only be removed by him. He expects it to stay." She slid back the parchment for the Auror to read.

Kingsley looked into the cold eyes of the witch as he penned his last question. "Is your brother still loyal to the Order?"

Sara looked to the parchment and penned. "He is." Sliding her response back.

Kingsley read the parchment, snorted and destroyed it as his team arrived. After what he viewed, there was no way that Snape was loyal. The only reason he believed the responses about her was because of what happened at the Assassin's Guild, and yet he did not trust her.

"Auror Shacklebot, we have found nothing here." An Auror addressed him.

"Very well team. Lady Prince, reveal your left arm." He demanded.

Sara chuckled at Kingsley's continued distrust. "I'm afraid that I cannot do that Auror Shacklebot. It is obvious that my brother cannot hide underneath my sleeve. If you want to pursue this, you will have to wait until my barrister arrives. I use the same barrister that Lord Malfoy does."

Kingsley studied her for a moment and then motioned to his team that it was time to depart the premises.

The team arrived back at the Ministry and wrote up their reports and handed them to Kingsley. Reviewing the reports he sighed as he put in his remarks that Lady Prince was cleared as a suspect. Placing the reports into an unsealed folder, he stamped "Case Closed" and headed for the Minister's office to turn it in, as a replacement for the Head of Magical Law Enforcement had not been named.

Mavis announced that Auror Shacklebot wished to see the Minister and he was escorted in. "Thank you Mavis that will be all."

Minister Thicknesse greeted the auror and bade him to sit down. "Did you find Severus Snape?"

Kingsley slid the folder to the Minister Thicknesse. "No Minister. I have determined that she had nothing to do with it, other than the unfortunate fact that she shares a name at Hogwarts." Watching the minister pull out the reports and read them.

Minister Thicknesse looked to the auror as he sealed the folder, pointing his wand at it officially sealing the record from further review. "It would not do well at this time if word got out about us investigating Lorded and Ladied families."

Kingsley said nothing as he recognized a cover up. "Minister, may I ask who our next Head of Magical Law Enforcement will be?"

The Minister looked pleased. "Yaxley will be my replacement. While not currently in the Ministry, he is well qualified to head it." He looked to the door, indicating that the meeting was over.

Kingsley walked out the office and headed back to the auror department. Yaxley. He remembered that name from somewhere just recently. He pulled his notes from the interview that he held with Harry Potter after Albus Dumbledore was murdered.

After a few moments of reading, he found it. Yaxley was one of the Death Eater's at the tower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Arthur woke up first and began breakfast for his guest. Molly would have done this. He began to sob as continued, burning the sausages and beans.

Minerva walked up to him. "Arthur, let me do this." She gently asked. He nodded as the old witch began to prepare breakfast.

Kingsley arrived and sat with Arthur at the table while Minerva handed him a cup of tea and addressed Arthur and Minerva. "We have a new minister and he is going after the muggle-borns. Merlin help us all as we cannot prevent it. And the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement is a Death Eater named Yaxley."

Arthur looked to the group. "No wonder he took down the Order. He is in complete control now."

Fred, George, and Ginny appeared in the kitchen. They had heard every word.

"Dad, I think it is time to tell us what happened last night." Looking evenly at his dad, waiting for his reply.

Arthur arose from his chair and walked to the liquor cabinet, bringing out glasses and a bottle of Fire whiskey. He poured out a generous helping for Kingsley, Minerva, Kingsley, and himself. He looked to his children as her poured a smaller serving for them. "Before I begin, drink this. I cannot tell the tale without feeling numb."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door and Arthur opened it wand in hand, revealing Remus Lupin. The wizard was in a sad state. He quickly motioned the wizard to join the group and poured a generous helping of the drink for him as well.

"A toast for our beloved friends and my wife, mother of my children, the only witch that I will ever love. May the Veil be kind to them and let them forget the pain that they suffered before their deaths." He raised his glass and drank it down. Everyone else did the same and heard Ginny coughing as the liquid seared down her throat.

He waited for a few minutes, letting the amber liquid do its job, looking into the eyes of the group. He began to tell the story.

"We were taken to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Minerva was already there. Then the editor of the Daily Prophet was thrown onto the floor along with Rita Skeeter. He froze them into a chair and forced them to watch as Severus Snape brutally tortured and killed Moody. Then a Death Eater raped and murdered Molly and another produced a ball of fiendfyre and slowly burned Tonks alive, leaving her body a smoking husk. Then our wands were handed back to us and we were allowed to leave with our lives and the bodies of our comrades." He poured everyone the same measurements of drink and indicated that all should drink again.

"Dad, why did he let some of the Order live? It would have been better for his cause if he killed everyone." Ginny asked.

Arthur looked to his daughter. "All of us left alive serves a purpose to He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I am left alive as I work in the Ministry and a Pureblood. Minerva to disband the Order and to continue teaching. Lupin, as if he was killed, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would lose support of the werewolves. Kingsley, as he is one of the top aurors in the Ministry and would be missed."

Ginny looked to her Dad in understanding. "What do we do now?" She whispered.

Arthur looked to his youngest in sadness. "We bury our dead and remember. And we continue to live, for that is what they would want of us."

Minerva, Remus, Arthur, Kingsley, and his children stood at the far corner of the Weasley burial grounds looking into the open graves that contained Molly and Moody. Moody had no other relatives and it was agreed that it was appropriate for him to be buried next to Molly. There was a space left opposite of her for Arthur when it was his time to meet the Veil.

"I cannot say much as I know we are being constantly monitored. Molly, I loved you with all of my heart, and I will always miss you and cannot wait when we meet again at the Veil." Arthur tossed a handful of dirt and tossed it into the grave.

Arthur addressed the group at the grave. "Alastor, we have fought together for the light and you have been a good friend. You did not deserve the way you died. You always expected to go down fighting. And in a way you did, standing up to Snape as he tortured you. Welcome the Veil and your well deserved rest, as you surely earned it." He tossed a handful of dirt into his grave and watched as the rest of the gathered group do the same.

He waited for the group to depart and began to fill in the grave. He was the head of the family and it was his duty.

Arthur completed his task and sat down at Molly's grave. It was several hours before he rejoined the group.

&&&&&&&&

Minerva went back to the castle and entered the Headmaster's office. She was relieved that Severus Snape had not yet taken residence. Of course the announcement had not been named yet as she had not been officially contacted by the School Governors.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write out the command to totally disband the Order to the remaining leaders to pass to their group. Minerva wrote out what had happened and urged her members not to continue against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as there was none to lead them. She whispered the incantation to send them and watched them disappear. Looking up to Albus' portrait, she noticed that he still had not arrived. Sighing she left to go to her chambers for some rest.

&&&&&&&

A dark wizard was looking out the window of his dilapidated home at Spinner's end when he noticed a letter flare before him, floating. He grabbed it and began to read. He realized that he would have to visit the Dark Lord. He strode from the room and went to Draco's, handing him the parchment.

"Draco, I must visit our Lord. If you are smart you will not leave this house." He snarled at him.

Draco looked to him. "Plan 1A?" He whispered as he handed the parchment back.

Severus looked to him. "Yes, 1A!" He spat out pressing his Mark. Draco watched as his godfather Apparated to meet the Dark Lord, glad that he did not have to go as well.

Severus bowed at Voldemort's throne and kissed the Dark Lord's hem. "My lord, I have verification that the Order is no more!"

Voldemort indicated that Severus should approach him and read the parchment. He chuckled and dismissed his right hand wizard.

Things were moving along just nicely.

&&&&&&&&&

Sara gathered food and supplies, reducing them and placing them into her pockets. She tapped her wand, locating Hermione. She tapped her wand and Apparated away.

She found herself in a forest deep with snow. "Hello the tent! I need to speak to Misters Potter, Weasley and Miss. Granger! If you wish to survive, I suggest you meet with me!" Sara commanded.

The entire tent became silent as they recognized the cold voice of their Defense professor.

Hermione looked to Harry. "Get Ron!"

The muggle-borns watched in fear as Harry went to get Ron. They did not trust anyone with the last name of Snape. They watched as the Golden Trio conjured up some jackets and left the tent.


	59. Chapter 59 Preparation For The Trek

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. JK Does And I Make No Money From This.

Chapter 59 Preparation for the Trek

"_Hallo the tent! I need to speak to Misters Potter, Weasley and Miss. Granger! If you wish to survive, I suggest you meet with me!" Sara commanded._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the tent cautiously wands drawn and protective shields about them. They saw their Defense professor standing in her familiar blood red robes, her wand pointed out as well.

"I am glad that you exited in an appropriate defense posture. It is well that you have learned my lessons well." She motioned them to the opening of the tent she was standing next to. "We must talk, and I cannot afford to be away for long amounts of time."

She allowed the wizards and witch enter before her, and caste additional silencing and protective charms on the already protected tent.

Ron looked to her in anger. "Who killed my mother?"

She quickly masked her surprise. "And how do you know about that, young wizard?"

Hermione felt the anger and silence fill the room. "Death Eaters." Hermione quietly replied when it was obvious that Ron would not answer. "They were close to our tent gloating and said that the Order had fallen and that Moody, Tonks, and the Weasley woman were killed. Ron somehow knew it was true."

Sara looked at the angry student. "Your bond told you that I am sure. I can tell you that of the people killed last night, your mother's was the quickest and she did not suffer overmuch."

Harry looked at their professor. "Dumbledore said that you commanded DEATH. Can you find out how she handled her death? I know that it would settle Ron."

She looked to the wizard in anger that he knew one of her secrets as she silently thought "Legilimens" and went through the young wizard's memory of the past few days. The Headmaster had come clean before his death trying to ensure his trust in the Snapes. She removed her presence from him and looked at him for a few moments.

"Learn anything important?" Harry asked sarcastically

"Watch your tone Harry Potter! I am one of only two people that can help you right now. My bond to DEATH is not necessarily reciprocal at times." She growled out. "The walk to the Veil is a private one for DEATH and the witch or wizard alone. I will ask, but I cannot promise that DEATH will answer."

She looked to the students as she stated. "My Lord DEATH, I have need of you." She intoned, the students hearing the reverence in her voice.

DEATH appeared. "What do you need of me Little One?"

She pointed to Ron. "This is the son of one you have recently escorted. I think it will help the cause if you could answer him."

DEATH looked at his bonded coldly. It must be important to her as DEATH knew she would never ask of it. "Very well Little One. Depending on the question, I will answer if I can."

Sara looked at the red headed wizard. "Ask your question Mr. Weasley."

Ron asked in a low voice. "Was my mum peaceful, or was she hurt….I mean I want to know how she felt…I am not asking what I want very well." He stuttered.

Sara held up her hand "Stop. DEATH understands what you need." Watching as DEATH wrote upon a parchment.

DEATH walked to stand in front of the young wizard, holding the parchment out and it flared into view as Death released it, watching it dropped to the ground.

"That should appease the young wizard Little One. Until we meet again…." DEATH faded from view.

Ron kneeled down and picked up the parchment in trepidation. Reading it, he sobbed in relief as he handed the parchment to Hermione to read.

"_The witch known as Molly Weasley did die as peacefully as she could despite her circumstance. Professor Severus Snape proclaimed to her that he was still loyal to the Order and promised to look after you and your friends just before he killed her. She was comforted by that fact as we began the walk to the Veil. Her only worry was about how her family would handle her death."_

Hermione handed the parchment to Harry as tears filled her eyes.

Sara looked to the sobbing wizard. "My brother had no choice. If he refused he would have been killed and would not be of any use to you for the future. You understand that Mr. Weasley? I was surprised that DEATH actually answered you. I hope it brings you peace."

Ron looked at his professor and nodded. The tactician within him understood about sacrifice to further a cause.

Sara looked to the group coldly. "What are your plans? It was well for you to remain where you were, so close to where you originally ran from the train. If you had moved, you would have surely been killed at and travelled to the Veil by now."

Harry said. "It was Ron's suggestion that we stay."

Sara looked in approval to Mr. Weasley. "Well done! You have been here three days already. Stay another seven. By then, the search will be called off and Voldemort will be confident that you are dead Mr. Potter."

She conjured up a map and charmed it to reveal their location, and a destination. "You are in the middle of the wilderness, and already cleverly deduced that only of age magic can be performed. Travel at night and sleep during the day. The map will keep you oriented and indicate rest and stop points. Do not ignore them! I have a copy of your map, and when I see that you are close, I will arrange muggle transportation for you to somewhere safe."

She looked to the Trio, voice cold and hard. "There will probably be a few deaths, as this is an unforgiving trek and will be hard on the younger ones. Prepare yourself for that and do not feel guilty." She handed the map to Mr. Weasley.

"There are supplies and gear in this tent to help you. Have your fellow students move them to your tent, as idle hands can be dangerous. Use the next seven days to prepare yourselves." She indicated that the meeting was over. "Mrs. Snape, may I have a word with you?"

Harry and Ron left the tent not remarking on the address of their friend.

"You have questions for me Mrs. Snape? Those of a personal type that you did not want to ask in front of your friends?" The cold witch looked to her.

Hermione looked nervous. "Sara, how is Severus?"

She looked to the young witch. "Hermione, your Bond healed my brother's soul greatly before you left. But understand, he had to torture and murder, and the darkness came back to him joyfully. I take it that the Bond has sealed itself to both of you?"

Hermione nodded as Sara continued. "That was to be expected. It was to protect yourself from one another. Do not worry Mrs. Snape. It is still there, and once this business is finished, he can be healed again. But understand my brother is now much the same wizard at start of term."

"Hermione, I would love to stay and chat more, but I really have to go now. Do you have a message to pass on? I will deliver it to him as I need to meet with him to discuss plans." She asked.

Hermione quickly penned out a letter to parchment and handed it to Sara. She watched as her teacher tucked it into her robes.

"Good Luck Mrs. Snape for you will need it. Until we meet again."

Hermione ran and hugged the dark witch not noticing her flinch as she pushed Hermione away. "Thank you for everything you have done for us."

Sara watched as Hermione walked away as she called out. "After this trek you are about to undertake, you will not be as thankful later."

She Apparated from the forest, her next destination Spinner's End.

&&&&&&&&

Severus and Draco were working in the small lab at Spinner's End when they heard a knock at the door.

Draco looked to his Godfather in fear as he heard him growl something unintelligible as he put the potions into stasis.

Severus looked to the young wizard. "Save your fear of discovery Draco. There is only two that can approach my house."

Nonetheless, he approached the door wand in hand and cracked it open, seeing his sister. Opening it wider, he motioned the witch in and closed the door behind her.

"Greetings Brother." She stated as she removed her outer robes covered with snow.

"Sara, what brings you to our humble abode? You look like you have been trekking in the wilderness." He drawled as he removed a small branch from her hair.

"Yes, I have been walking in the wilderness and I found a nation wandering." She looked to him, wondering if he remembered his lessons of their muggle church from his younger days. Sara was not sure if Draco could handle the information she wished to pass.

Severus arched an eyebrow as he realized the group that she was talking about.

"And a prophet guided them?" He asked.

"You could say that." She replied as she eyed Draco.

Her brother looked to her. "He must know, in case that we die leaving him alone."

Sara looked to Draco. "Young snake, are you prepared to protect Harry Potter even to your own death?

"I am, especially if Hermione Granger is involved." Draco solemnly replied.

"Hermione Snape." She absently replied as she watched for her brother's reaction.

Draco looked to his godfather questioningly as he spat out. "Yes, we are married."

Sara looked to the young Slytherin. "This is a very serious game that we play Draco. It is a balance of life or death, possibly your own. Can you still play this game? If not, leave now!"

"I can play it!" Draco angrily replied.

Sara suddenly pointed her wand and silently incanted "Legilamens!" As she tried to enter his mind, she felt herself thrown back as the young wizard smirked.

"Very well young Draco. Severus, do you have a penseive? It would be easier to show you versus explain it to you."

Severus removed himself from the living room, bringing out the stone bowl. Sara removed a copy of her memories and placed it in the stone bowl.

"Review!"! She commanded as she watched the wizards review it.

After a while, they both came out of the penseive.

"Draco, leave us! I need to talk to my brother alone." Draco looked to the siblings as he made his way to his bedroom.

"So, they know my acts!" He snarled at her.

Yes, brother. And very accepting of it with DEATH's reply. You saw it!" She snarled back.

She conjured up a copy of the map that she had provided to Mr. Weasley. "This is their journey. I have made sure they arrive at a muggle town. What happens next is up to you. Fight the Darkness brother! Your Bonded is involved. That and the life of your unborn daughter!"

Sara continued. "Hermione will bear the next heir to the House of Prince. And what do you think will happen to us all when I bear a male untitled wizard to the Dark Lord?" She ruthlessly entered her brother's mind and sent a vision of her joining with the Dark Lord.

Severus fell to his knees, watching how the Dark Lord took his sister. "Sara..." He began.

"It is nothing Severus!" Sara coldly told him. "I merely wanted to let you know."

She handed him the parchment from his Bonded. "This is from Hermione. Her only concern was about you. Your well being, and not of the deaths that you caused!" Sara left his house without a backward glance.

He watched his sister leave as he read the parchment from his Bonded.

_My Dearest Severus._

_I hope that this parchment finds you well as Sara promised that she would deliver it. I know that you had to do as the Dark Lord commanded. We found that out as Molly travelled to the Veil in peace. Your words to her, despite what you had to do to her gave her peace in her death, my love. I know that with the acts that you have to do will change you. I vowed that I would travel the road with you, and it has not changed. Even if you change and I cannot be with you, know that I am still with you. I know of the darkness within you. I can only hope that my promise will remind you of what we have. And if not and I survive, your daughter will live, and I will make sure she knows her father. _

_All my Love, Hermione Snape_

Severus remained on the floor, feeling the love of Hermione as the darkness fought to take him over.

&&&&&

All the students brought over the boxes of supplies, and noticed boxes addressed to individual witches and wizards. Mr. Donaldson of Slytherin shouted out with glee as he opened up his box and passed out his mother's special cake. "You will never eat a cake better than this!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to the group as the young Slytherin passed the cake around as the rest of the students took a piece with caution.

They watched as Seamus cautiously tasted the cake and exclaimed. "This is the best cake I have ever tasted!" The rest of the students began to eat as the young Slytherin looked to them in pride. "I told you so!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to one another. This was Professor's Snape's way to ease the information that they would tell their fellow students tomorrow. Training would begin in earnest when they woke up.


	60. Chapter 60 Manipulation and Journey

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. JK Does And I Make No Money From This.

Chapter 60 Manipulation and Journey

The group of students sat on the floor of their tent as they looked to Harry.

Harry looked them over. He hoped that they all made it out alive. Professor Snape's trek was intense. Hermione conjured up a muggle map and Ron conjured up a ruler to determine the distance that they would have to travel. It amounted to two hundred miles and would take twenty days to complete at ten miles a day. While ten miles a day did not seem much, he knew that the conditions in which they had to travel was going to task them harshly.

"We were told last night that the Order of the Phoenix has fallen. No one in the government is looking for us and there is no one to help us." He gestured to Ron to hand out the maps they had copied. "This is the route that we will need to take. It will take us twenty days to complete. When we arrive at the muggle town, transportation arrangements will be made to take us to a place of safety."

Seamus raised his hand. "How do we know that Professor Snape is not setting us up? She may be a Death Eater. After all, she bears the name of Snape."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seamus, if she was a Death Eater, she would have arrived with loads of Death Eaters and turned us over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She provided these supplies, so I think it is safe to say that she is in league with us."

He said nothing looking back at Hermione. It was a good question to ask after all. "How did she know where we were?" He demanded.

Once again Hermione rolled her eyes and handed out a few copies of the Daily Prophet extra addition for the students to read.

The Golden Trio watched as the paper was passed around noticing the looks of understanding as a few older students explained it to the first and second years.

Hermione looked back to Seamus. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" She looked to her fellow students. "As the Prophet stated, the train was stopped after 45 minutes of travel. Figuring on the mean speed of a train, she was able to deduce an area that we would likely be in. She probably grabbed a map, made a grid, and searched until she found us. Really, this is primary school maths and everyone here has taken those classes."

Seamus looked to his fellow students as they nodded in agreement. "It still doesn't explain how she found the tent."

Ron spoke up. "Remember Hades telling us her age? Who knows what spells she knows, especially Dark Ones. She is a Dark Arts master after all!"

Harry looked to them. "If we are to survive, we need to be in this as one. I for one am following this plan, as this is best for us. I would hate to split the group, but I will. If anyone wishes to stay here, then that is fine. But they would be on their own. Raise your hand if you agree to this plan."

Seamus watched as his fellow students raised their hands. He saw complete unity in the decision. He raised his hand as well muttering "I am sure this is not the best."

Harry looked to the group. "Hermione has made copies of survival books addressing winter survival. We are going to stay here another week and prepare ourselves." He looked to them and stated in a steel voice. "This is life or death for us, so we need to be prepared the best as we can."

He watched as the group began to read from the books.

&&&&&&&&

Alectus Carrow growled at his misfortune. He had been commanded by the Dark Lord along with 99 other Death Eaters to stay at the main hall Disillusioned. All they were told was that they would know when to reveal themselves and were handed a week's worth of rations. He had stayed to the edge of the room, watching the ministry peons go back and forth. They were able to slip in earlier as every witch and wizard in the Ministry attended Dumbledore's funeral.

He watched with interest as several witches and wizards conjured up a large amount of chairs as they began adding pictures of wizards and witches to the wall. He recognized quite a few aurors. Ah! This must be it! With his alertness heightened, he watched as witches and wizards began to fill the chairs. Merlin! This must be the entire Ministry.

Alectus watched as Pius Thicknesse began the memorial. "Gathered witches and wizards. We are here to remember the lives of witches and wizards that lost their lives while in service…"

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash as Voldemort appeared in the Hall. "Faithful ones reveal yourselves." One hundred Death Eaters appeared against the walls.

Voldemort chuckled as he heard the screams and gasps of shock. He looked to the pictures on the wall. "Very touching, this memorial service." He easily deflected a few spells sent his way, and disarmed the few aurors that sent it. "Very brave of you, but you are Pureblood and I'll not kill you yet." He walked up and addressed the group. "These aurors were killed by a single Death Eater." He looked to the faked surprise of his Minister of Magic. "There will be no repercussions if you are loyal to the Minister of Magic." He casually killed a few of the attending group. "Do as you have always done. Work your jobs to support the Minister of Magic. If not…" He killed a few others, all muggle-born. "This is what you shall receive."

Voldemort pointed his wand once again, felling the remaining muggle-borns in his midst. "Death Eaters, take them away!" Pressing his wand to his Mark to reveal a holding location to his followers.

The shocked group watched as the Death Eaters grabbed the fifty unconscious witches and wizards and spirited them away.

Voldemort looked to them. "I have purified your ranks. I'll leave you now to respect your dead." He sneered, fading away.

Minister Thicknesse looked to the gathered wizards and witches. "We know what we have to do to lead the Wizarding world into safety. We must pursue the Muggle-borns and eradicate them if the Wizarding world is going to survive. If the Dark Lord can access the Ministry, he can access anyone. The muggle-borns pose a threat to our way of life!" He dismissed the group, telling them to leave and think about the consequences. Ministry employees left the hall with quite a few agreeing with him.

Arthur looked in shock at the bold takeover of the Ministry. No word would get out as the remaining workers were left in fear.

He walked to the Ministry floo and arrived into his home absentmindedly glancing at the clock from habit he stopped and stared at it. The clock!

Arthur noticed the hand of Ron stuck at mortal peril. Then he noticed Hermione and Harry's hand stuck to the same. Molly had added them a few years back. So, his son and his friends were still alive. Thank Merlin! There was hope for them yet as he hugged Ginny as she ran to him.

&&&&

Small groups of the muggle students ventured forth from their tents to get used to their winter gear and to get a feel for the elements. They travelled two miles out and then made the return journey. There was not a sound from any of them now. The forced treks made them realize that their life hung in balance.

Hermione finished teaching Seamus Finnegan and Kevin Entwhistle about the healing potions that their Defense professor left for them. She explained about each one, and when they should use them. She placed notes on parchments charmed to be indestructible and conjured up three lanyards and attached the copies to them.

Placing a one around her neck, she handed the other two to the of age wizards. "Keep this with you at all times. I know I went over so much information that it will be forgotten. Included is muggle first aid along with the healing charms that we have covered."

Hermione absently rubbed her left arm. She had broken and cut it with large wounds many times to ensure that the wizards knew what to do. She hoped Severus would not be upset with the scars on her upper arm.

Harry called the group together. "We have a day left before we have to travel. We have done all the training that we can and I have decided to leave the rest of the day free so you can prepare yourselves. Use the time wisely. Hermione, Ron, and I will complete our plans and will fill you in when we leave tomorrow night." He motioned his friends to the conjured room.

Harry closed the door and looked to them. "What do you think?"

Ron looked to Harry troubled. "The temperature should get warmer and the snow dissipate as we travel south, but I am worried mate. Yesterday was -27 degrees centigrade. There will be some deaths, of that I am sure. We need to prepare ourselves for that. After all, most here are probably city folk with no knowledge of the country."

Hermione just nodded in agreement, not saying a word as Harry spread out the map and they began to discuss their trek.

After a few hours, they left the room and saw small groups conversing with one another.

Hermione's heart broke as she noticed the lone Slytherin truly alone. She had promised that she would stand by him. She whispered to Harry and Ron the conversation she had with the young Slytherin after the Headmaster's funeral.

"Hey, Donaldson!" Harry called to the Slyhterin. "You never told me your first name and I hate having to address you like a professor."

The young boy looked in hesitation at the address of his name from the Boy-Who-Lived. Many nights he spent in the Common Room, listening to the Pure Blood snakes degrade Potter.

While his initial Sorting did not seem too bad at the school, he was ostracized from this group of students. Though most of his Slytherin classmates were full of themselves, at least there he was accepted. The Potions Professor and the Headmaster had a long talk with him about status and the importance of hiding his heritage. And he hid it well.

The first year Slytherin looked to him and nervously replied. "My name is John, Potter."

Harry walked over to him and pulled him up from the group imposed exile. Smiling, he extended his hand. "It's Harry to my friends. I hope I can count you as one?"

John Donaldson looked up to him warily, seeing the genuine offer of friendship. "If you will allow me, I would be proud to count you as a friend."

Ron walked over and slapped the young wizard on the back. "Well, include me as well. Come on, We are stuck with the dinner rotation and can use the help."

The rest of the students watched as the Golden Trio went to the kitchen with the untrustworthy snake. How could they have accepted the enemy?

While they prepared the meal Ron asked him what his favorite game was. He was surprised when the young wizard told him it was Wizard's Chess and Ron took him to task at the game after dinner and was shocked that the Slytherin thoughorly trounced him in the very first game, with Hermione chuckling at the outcome.

Ron glared at him as he tipped his king down in defeat.

John looked to the Gryffindor with a smug smile. "I should have warned you that I was undefeated in Slytherin."

Ron laughed as he set the board up again. "Well, I'm onto you now John. Fancy another?"

John looked to the Gryffindor with glee as he set his pieces up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Percy Weasley sat at his desk in the Ministry thinking about the murder of his mother. While he loved her, he understood why the Dark Lord commanded her death. His family's views were against what was true and proper. There was no place in the Wizarding world for mud-bloods. He had given his father space, understanding the disappointment his father felt of him, but he missed his remaining brothers and sister. Pulling a blank parchment out, he wrote to his father that they should meet for lunch. After all, soon it would be Christmas Eve.

Arthur looked to the parchment that was dropped to his desk and sighed. He had purposely not told his children about Percy's defection to the Dark Lord as he knew that Fred and George would have killed him on sight if they knew. He realized that Molly would not have wanted it that way. He penned that he would be at the Ministry canteen for lunch and that he was welcomed to join him.

Percy approached the table where his father was and sat down. "All is well?"

Arthur looked to him. "You know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has a listening charm on me. So yes, all is well." He replied as he took a sip of his tea. "So Percival, what would you like to talk about?"

He looked into the defeated eyes of his father as he heard his father's formal address to him. He had not been called his formal name in years... "I saw the burial announcement in the Prophet and I would like to visit Mum's grave. It has been a while since a visit to the Burrow, and I was hesitant to show up unannounced as I know you do not agree about the choices that I have made."

Arthur sighed as he looked to his son. "I have not told them about your allegiance, only that the Order has fallen and that your mother was killed, without details." He began to eat his meal in silence.

Percy began to eat as well as he observed his dad.

Finishing his meal, Arthur stood up. "You mum would not want me to banish you from the family. Come tomorrow as it will be Christmas Eve. Your siblings have asked about you and all I told them was your promotion to Assistant to the Minister of Magic have prevented you from visiting. Please do not disappointment me more than you already have Percival. After all, Ron is still missing and they have been very worried about him."

Percy watched his father walk away, shoulders slumped. He thought that his father would be angry with him and deny the visit. He felt a slight remorse as he left the canteen and headed back to his office.

&&&&&&

Harry looked to the group standing outside as Ron dismantled the tent, reducing it and put it into his pocket as Hermione went to each student and placed a small glowing charm on the back of their thick jackets.

"Well, this is it. The first day of a twenty day trek. Follow the red glow in front of you so that you do not get lost. I will be in front with medic Seamus, medic Hermione in the middle with John, and Ron at the rear with medic Kevin. If anything is wrong blow your whistle and the whole group will stop. It is important that we make the ten miles before sunrise. I will call for breaks as needed. Okay, let's gather into three groups."

Harry watched as they formed into groups. "This is your team now. Everyone will watch over their team mates so that all of us can make this out alive. You are all responsible for one another. Think of it as having a group of buddies." He watched the fading light of the sunset and motioned for them to begin.

Bootstray and Slightly began to follow the group, impressed at the Chosen One's words and guidance.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Voldemort pressed his Mark, calling his Knights to him. He watched as forms appeared within Lady Prince's hall. He watched the bowed forms. "Rise my Knights of Walpurgis and eat the meal provided by Sister Sara."

They approached the table and sat. "Tonight is Christmas Eve. I have called you here tonight as the timing is something that I appreciate. In muggle religion, a savior was born tonight. With my take down of the Order and the Ministry, I am a savior of the Wizarding world. Eat and enjoy!"

House elves appeared and began to serve the witches and wizards.

After the meal was done, he ordered his Circle to line up in front of him. "Now that we have enjoyed this fine meal, can you tell me why you have all failed to find the muggle students of Hogwarts?" His red eyes glinting in anger.

Loud voices began to protest and he crucio'd them all except for Sara. He did not want his heir harmed in the womb. He released the curse and watched as his Knights stood up.

"My Lord, if I may address you?" Sara asked.

He nodded as she spoke. "Perhaps my Lord, it is because they are dead. In that part of the wilderness, the elements are harsh. They only have school robes and surely have perished by now and the snow has covered the bodies. It has been ten days My Lord. We would have found them by now if they were indeed alive." Keeping her voice light and respectful.

Voldemort sat in silence, thinking. He had not felt the flashes of emotion from Harry Potter in quite some time.

"Perhaps that is true Knight Sara. The Ministry has been taken, and now we can move forward with our plans."

He revealed the fifty muggle born witches and wizards from the Ministry. "Torture and kill them with creativity. I want them to suffer!"

The Inner Circle moved forward and began to play.

Severus looked into the frightened eyes of Crystal Johnston as he began his torture. He remembered her as an exceptional student that rose up despite being muggle-born ten years ago. She was a very free thinking potions mistress and worked as the head of the potions section within the Ministry. He began to beat her unmercifully. Soon she was dead and he grabbed up another. The darkness filled him more.

He looked to his sister. She preferred knife play and mutilated her victims, blood covering her robes as she abused them, relishing in their demise. Sara was caught up in the darkness fully and relishing it.

Soon the torture was done and the Dark lord looked pleased at the results, calling fifty wizards of the outer circle. "Take the bodies to their families and make sure they understand their place in our new world. Teach them well!" He commanded.

Soon all left leaving the Inner Circle. "Go now all of you except Bella." He watched as the Inner Circle disappeared, leaving Sara as she was already in her House.

The Dark Lord turned to Sara. "You have chambers Knight Sara?"

"Yes My Lord." Watching as he grabbed Bella. Sara called up Sassy to guide the witch and wizard to her guest chambers.

She turned and went to her chambers to wash the blood away from her.

Sara entered her shower fully clothed running hot water, watching the red swirls of blood run into the drain.

*****Bootstray. Slightly. How fare our wandering nation? *** **

*****Very well Sara. They have just bivwacked with two hours to spare. *** Slightly** replied.

*****I'm not particularly worried about the first few days. It will be after that. *****

*****Should we be expecting any company Sara? ***** Bootstray asked.

*****Look into my mind for the last few days events so that you can be caught up to date. *****

Bootstray sent back**. ***Voldemort has wasted no time. The final confrontation rushes sooner than expected. *****

*****Yes Bootstray and it is just as well. It is becoming harder to fight the darkness. It took over me during the torture session and I had a hard time taking control again. Keep a close eye my brothers. Voldemort is hard to guess and he might very well try to locate them again. *****

*****Aye Sara, that we will!**** She felt the wizards go back into the far recess of her mind as she stripped the soggy robes off her body and placed herself fully into the shower's hot streaming water.

&&&&&&&&

Percy arrived at the Burrow as his siblings ran and hugged him.

"Percy, we have missed you!" Ginny shrilled out. Fred and George laughed at Ginny's heartfelt welcome. He began to follow her down the hall.

"Hey sorry I have not come before now. My new duties keep me away." Percy replied as he noticed his mum's clock on the wall, looking at the hands. His was the only one listed that wasn't pointed to Mortal Peril.

"Ginny, can you take me to Mum's grave?" Percy asked her.

"Of course, Percy. You know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named ordered her death?"

"Yes, Dad told me. I'm sorry that I could not come before now." She grabbed his hand and began the trek to the graves.

They stood silently at the graves holding one another, each lost to their own thoughts.

&&&&

Minerva received the School Governor's owl announcing Severus Snape as the next Headmaster. She quickly removed her things as she knew that the hated wizard would arrive shortly. Soon, she received a letter from Snape that he would arrive within the hour. She sighed as she walked to the caretaker's office to send him down to meet the new headmaster.

Argus cursed while waiting at the gates for the new headmaster. Being in the cold caused his arthritis to act up. Even his cat decided not to make the trek with him, preferring to stay in the warmth of the castle. He watched a dark clothed figure approach and dropped his jaw in shock as it was Professor Snape.

He did not open the gates as he knew the professor killed the Dumbledore.

"Let me in Filch!" Snape snapped to him, voice brooking to be obeyed.

"Do you think I'm daft?! I was sent to greet and escort the new headmaster."

"And so you have greeted him." Snape replied in a dangerous voice.

"If you have rights to the castle, then you can open the gate yourself." He watched as the wizard drew his wand while opening the gate with his free hand.

Walking through the gates, Snape grabbed up the squib and pointed his wand to the old man's neck. "It would do you well squib to obey me at once in the future. There is no room in the New World for non-magical people and you surely fit that category." He snarled as he threw Filch onto the ground. He looked to the squib trembling in fear on the ground. "I know my way around the castle Mr. Filch, and do not require an escort."

Snape turned around and made his way up to the castle. Soon he was at the gargoyle leading up to his new office and noticed Minerva waiting for him, anger in her eyes.

"Headmaster Snape." She greeted him, voice filed the disgust. She pulled off the Headmaster's ring and gave it to him.

Snape motioned her to go up the stairs before him. He sat at the headmaster's desk and motioned for her to sit.

Minerva refused and he looked to her. "Deputy Headmistress, it would not brook well for you to ignore me."

She sat as Snape darkly chuckled and handed her the parchment listing the changes to the staff. "A few staff changes for after the holidays."

Minerva looked them over. "There is no mention of Muggle Studies."

"No that is a subject no longer taught here. Unfortunately Charity Burbage decided to….. retire." He looked to her as the realization hit her of what had happened to Charity.

She looked back to Snape warily. "What do you expect of me?"

"Your support Minerva. If you cannot provide that, then complete obedience will do." He smoothly replied. "The Dark Lord is listening, and I assure you that you would not die, but you would wish for it if you disobey me."

Minerva stood up in anger. "May I be dismissed, Headmaster Snape?"

"By all means."

Severus looked to the portraits in the Headmaster's office as he noticed that they turned their backs to him with the exception of one as he noticed the empty portrait of Dumbledore.

He held the ring and looked to it. "Headmaster Black, how long does it normally take a deceased Headmaster to appear in a portrait?"

The portrait looked back to the new Headmaster. "Usually two days." Black replied.

Severus placed the Headmaster's ring onto his finger and sat back, deep in thought.

&&&&&&&

Voldemort lay in the bed sated at the administrations of Bella. He felt his mark burn and decided to answer it. He dressed and Apparated to his chambers.

Sitting on his throne, he pressed his Mark allowing one of his Outer Circle to join him. He looked to the young Death Eater of the Outer Circle. "I hope what you have is important young one. It could be very painful if you do not. Rise and approach."

The Death Eater approached his lord. "My Lord, Potter is still alive." Holding up his mother's clock.

He looked into Percy Weasley's mind and saw what the wizard thought was true. He pressed his Mark and soon Lucius appeared. "Get Greyback and come back here immediately."

&&&&&&&

Harry, Hermione, and Ron travelled, pleased that they were able to keep to the schedule. They all froze as they heard the unmistakable sounds of werewolves in the forest close to them. Then they were attacked, the column scattering in all directions.

&&&&&&&

Headmaster Snape woke up, feeling the burning of his pendant that he wore. He quickly dressed and focused on his pendant as he Apparated away, wand in hand.


	61. Chapter 61 Attack!

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. JK Does And I Make No Money From This.

Chapter 61 Attack!

_Harry, Hermione, and Ron travelled, pleased that they were able to keep to the schedule. They all froze as they heard the unmistakable sounds of werewolves in the forest close to them. Then they were attacked, the column scattering in all directions._

&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry shouted out. "Stay in your group and get to a defensive posture! Do not run! Fight together to survive!" He watched as most of the First and Second years bolt while others tried to act on Harry's orders.

They watched as the five werewolves ignored the group as they bolted after the retreating students.

"Run!" Hermione shouted. "Get as far away as you can while they are distracted! I will try to rescue them!"

"No Hermione!" Harry shouted back in anger. "You stay and lead and I'll go!"

She looked to her friends. "I am most expendable. Ron you can plan. And Harry, well you realize what you have to do."

Ron pushed Harry forward shouting "Follow us and run for your lives!" The remaining students began to run in the deep snow, following Harry and Ron the best that they could.

&&&&&&&&&

Bootstray and Slightly was shocked at the quick vicious attack. Most werewolves were solitary and had their own area. These werewolves were obviously briefed before their transformation so they could act as a group. The attack took them by surprise as there was no warning. No howling or anything until just before they were attacked.

Slightly started to follow the younger students as Bootstray pulled him toward the direction that the Chosen One was headed.

"No!" Bootstray told Slightly. "We are tasked to protect Harry Potter only!"

They watched as Hermione ran after the students. "There is nothing we can do!" Bootstray shouted as he pulled his friend along. "Her life is left to the Fates."

They turned and ran after Harry.

&&&&&&&

Hermione casted "Point Me First Years" and ran in the direction that her wand indicated. The forest was thick with trees and she approached the clearing with caution. Hiding behind a tree, she saw that she was too late. She watched as the five werewolves started to devour the bodies, not touching their faces.

She yelped as she felt something bumped against her. Whirling and pointing her wand, she looked into the frightened face of John Donaldson.

"Be quiet!" She hissed to the Slytherin as she began backing away from the clearing. She watched as a werewolf looked up from the body that it was devouring, sniffing the air. The werewolf began to run towards her.

Oh Shit! Not good! Hermione thought as she felt her back against a tree with nowhere to run. She held her wand out, ready to fight; sure her death would be soon. The werewolf was so close now that she could smell blood and the stink of it. She steadied her nerves as she pointed her wand, pushing back on John whispering to him to run.

&&&&&&&&&

Sara felt her Mark burn and apparated to Voldemort's throne chambers. "I have a mission for you Knight Sara. You will bring bodies back to me. Do not go until the morning as there are werewolves involved, and I would not want my heir to be harmed. Stay here tonight so you will be rested in the morning."

She nodded as she followed Pettigrew out of the chamber, concerned about the group. There were no werewolves known in that area, so she did not even factor in the possibility of them when she came up with her plan.

*****Bootstray! Is all well? *****

*****No! Werewolves have attacked and it is targeted! They are acting as a group as if briefed and programmed before their transformation. We had to abandon a group of students as we are here only to protect Harry Potter! *****

*****And the wellness of Harry Potter? *** **She asked.

*****He is making good time away from the werewolves as they are currently distracted hunting the students that bolted. *** ** Slightly sent.

*****Continue and I will make contact when I can. ***** She closed the connection.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione braced herself for death as she noticed a dark figure suddenly appear in front of her, wand pointed and felling the werewolf. She watched as the figure bound it with tight ropes and strode toward the clearing. She saw a bright light flare in the clearing, the figure walking back toward her as she lost consciousness.

&&&&&&&&

John ran as fast as he could, pulling the charmed map out to guide him. After an hour, he caught up to them and fell to the ground. "The Head Girl!" He panted. "She is surely dead! She told me to run as she protected me!" He mumbled as he passed out.

Harry looked to the group and picked up the unconscious wizard. "Ron, set up the tent and wards. We will rest here, schedule be damned."

The remaining students watched as Ron completed his task.

Harry motioned the group inside and took the Slytherin to Hermione's room. He would not question the wizard until tomorrow as he felt the chill of the Slytherin's body. Laying John onto the bed, he whispered a heating charm as he tucked the blankets. The Slyhterin looked battered.

Harry entered the main area and noticed the stares of his fellow students. "Go to sleep. We are safe for now and need rest. Tomorrow, we need to make good time." He grabbed a blanket and immediately fell asleep, exhaustion taking him over.

The remaining students looked toward Harry and did the same.

&&&&&&&

Severus picked up the unconscious witch as the sun rose in the sky. "Hermione…." He whispered, looking to her. There was no response. He conjured up a tent and was about to enter as he heard the sound of apparation in the clearing.

Bringing her into the tent, Severus quickly whispered a heating charm. He then left wand drawn and approached the clearing.

He observed his sister looking at the burnt bodies of the werewolves along with the mutilated bodies of the muggle-borns.

"Brother, I sense you." She called out.

He walked into the clearing wand drawn. "And why are you here Sara?" He snarled as he pointed his wand toward her.

She looked to him as she put her wand away. "And I must ask you the same brother. I was tasked to gather bodies and take them to Voldemort. He gave me a port key and directed me not to arrive until sunrise. But yet you are here and I know that the Dark Lord did not send you."

She looked to him with sudden realization. "You had an additional protection charm other than the Bond! Did you get here in time? I do not see Hermione's body here." She asked with interest as she piled the dead the dead bodies on top of one another.

"Yes, she lives." He sneered to her.

"Heal her and get her back to Mr. Potter. I see your look brother. I promise you that I did not betray her. I am tasked to bring the bodies to our Lord. I'll do that and feed the Dark Lord a vision of Mrs. Snape conjuring up the dark magic that you used to kill the werewolves just as I arrived." She walked over to the body of a mutilated witch and transformed it into a likeness of Hermione.

Severus watched as she walked over to the burnt remains of the werewolves which barely bore the likeness of being human. She piled the carcasses along with the students.

Kneeling, she looked at a knife that was imbedded in the thigh of one. "Severus, come here and see what I've found. It explains how I arrived here I think."

Walking over, he looked to where she pointed. His features remained neutral as he pointed his wand and muttered a few incantations. Where is your Port Key?" He asked voice low.

She pulled it out of her Deatheater robe's and placed it on the ground, still wrapped as it was designed to activate at her touch.

Muttering the same incantations as before he watched as it glowed for a moment. "Your port key is linked to this. It explains why you are here."

Sara looked to him. "These bodies are all First and Second years. The must have bolted when the group was attacked. Sara thought for a moment. Even with his verification of the port key, she had lost what little trust she had managed to gain with her brother.

"I had Bootstray and Slightly following the students, Severus. I share a unique link with them and they told me about the attack as I was commanded to stay at the Dark Lord's residence. They sent to me that there were no indications of werewolves until just before they attacked. They did not tell me that Hermione left the group. It is obvious that she tried to rescue them." Sara looked to her brother. "The lioness felt the need to follow despite the danger."

"Gryffindor foolishness!" He muttered darkly. "Your command to them was to protect Harry Potter?" He spat out.

Sara looked to Severus coldly. "Of course! You know why I am here. Help Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord. Bootstray and Slightly are surely feeling remorse as they held a care for Hermione. She has in aura of life about her, despite these times. But they know the stakes as well and as good assassins, they held to what was commanded of them."

She sighed. "I had him convinced that the students were dead. I wonder how he found out." Picking up the port key, she sat on the pile of bodies. "Do not be harsh with her Severus. She is as much a Gryffindor as you are Slytherin. I will see you soon as obviously my original plan will have to change as the Dark Lord will not be pleased at the failure." Sara touched the port key and disappeared.

Severus looked at the clearing for a moment, looking at the pools of blood that remained. He turned and walked back to where he had left the bound werewolf pointing his wand at the bound wizard. "I do not know who you are wizard and I do not care. I promised her that no one would ever harm her again. You have tried to take what is mine, and that calls for your death. It will not be quick, I promise you." He began his torture, relishing in it.

&&&&&&&&

Sara arrived at Voldemort's throne chambers and stood up from the bodies and immediately bowed and kissed her Lord's hems.

"This is all that you found Sara? Greyback told me he sent his best." She felt him enter her mind and fed him her altered memory.

Voldemort stood up from his throne and strode over to the dead bodies; leaving Sara bowed at his throne.

He began to go through them in anger, flinging the bodies aside until his eyes rested on a body that was obviously older than the rest.

"Rise Sara and come over to me. Is this who I think it is?" He asked as he observed his Knight.

"My Lord, this is the body of Hermione Granger, part of which was known as the Golden Trio at the school." She replied.

"Oh yes, a Know It All according to your brother." Voldemort chuckled darkly. He pulled his wand out and called Percy. He watched as the Deatheater arrived. "Show me the clock!"

Sara realized what the clock was and hurriedly remove Hermione's name from the clock.

"Potter still alive!" He spat as he looked to it. "I was skeptical about this clock at first Percival Weasley. But the body on the floor tells me that it is true as the mud blood witch is dead on my floor. You deserve a boon young wizard!" He pressed his Mark calling his Inner circle.

Severus growled as his Mark burned as he finished up his torture of the werewolf. He changed his clothes into that of one of the Inner Circle, apparating away and hoping that Hermione, should she wake, have common sense to stay in the tent.

He arrived and immediately bowed, noticing one from the Outer Circle in the midst of the Inner Circle.

Voldemort commanded his Inner Circle to join him as he spoke. "My Knights, I have found one worthy to join our circle. He has betrayed his family and his friends in his service to me. Reveal yourself, Percival Weasley!"

"My Knights, Percival Weasley was the one to find that the hated muggle-born students were still alive. And with that knowledge, I have taken out one third of the Golden Trio." He kicked the body of Hermione Granger and looked to the revealed Deatheter and began to weave his magic.

"Percival Weasley, do you desire to join my Knights of the Inner Circle and be part of the resurrection of the Wizarding world?"

"I do My Lord!" Percival replied.

"Then stand and come with me!" The Dark Lord commanded. Percy went without hesitation with the Dark Lord. The Inner Circle watched as the two wizards left the chambers.

Lucius looked to the Knights. "Care to make a wager?" He asked his fellow Knights.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry was up before sunset and woke Ron up. "We need to talk to John and find out what has happened." They entered Hermione's room and noticed the young Slytherin sitting on the edge of the bed, sobbing.

Harry and Ron sat next to him as he looked to them. "Miss. Granger was the only one to trust me and I failed her! I should have stayed and died with her!"

"Do not feel guilt John, I had to let her go!" Harry miserably replied. "Once Hermione has a thought, it is hard to dissuade her. But you must tell us what happened."

John sniffled his sobs and haltingly told him the events of the night.

Ron hugged the wizard. "Don't feel guilty John. She always had a fierce protectiveness of those she pledged to stand by. You must be strong, as we have fifteen miles to trek tonight. Are you well enough to make it?"

John looked to the two wizards. "I will try for her." He whispered.

Harry looked to him. "It was her decision John. Do not hold the guilt that you are feeling. She would not have wanted that."

"I feel unworthy. After all I am Slytherin." John miserably replied.

"Go and get ready." Harry told the young wizard, tears in his eyes.

John left the room as Harry and Ron fell into each other's arms, lamenting the loss of their best friend and the deaths of the younger students.

&&&&&&&

Severus was finally released from his Lord and immediately arrived back at the tent. He entered it and noticed Hermione had not moved at all. He looked at her as he removed his clothes, the darkness suggesting the things that he would love to do to her. He pushed the dark thoughts away. There was no way he would rape his unconscious wife tonight. He settled in, remembering the feel of her body as he settled next to her and fell asleep.


	62. Chapter 62 Plans

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. JK Does And I Make No Money From This.

A/N Adult situations. Parents, you have been warned.

Chapter 62 Plans

Voldemort approached his Inner Circle after he finished with Percy, picking up a bottle of firewhiskey, drinking deeply of it and throwing the bottle across the room, watching it shatter.

"Who won the bet?" He commanded. "I know that you do this. Answer me!" Hearing Bella's loud cackle.

"Bella did My Lord." Lucius replied. "She bet on four minutes."

Voldemort looked to her. "And so Bella, sponsorship will go to you. He might not make it as he is a weak wizard not worthy of my Knights."

Severus looked to his Lord bracing for punishment. "Then why make him a Knight?" He asked.

Voldemort looked to his Knights. "Why indeed? On the small chance that he survives, his purpose will be spent luring Harry Potter out. He is a Weasley and they will listen to him. Once they are captured, I do not care what happens to him. He is a tool to be used and discarded. He thinks my selection is a boon. It is his death." He chuckled as he looked to his Knights knowingly.

Looking to his group as he pressed his wand to his Mark. Yaxley appeared and bowed. "Your will, My Lord." Bowing down and kissing the Dark Lord's hem.

"Bring the Minister here Yaxely. The mud-blood students have managed to evade me by only using of age magic to survive. I wish a charm to be placed that would reveal any magic used. They are in the wilderness and there are no Wizarding villages around there for a hundred miles. As soon as one of those filthy brats uses magic, we will be onto them and hasten their trip to the Veil."

Sara looked to her Lord. "Very clever My Lord! They will not stand a chance."

"Bella, go attend to your charge and make sure you give him every chance to live. And do not play with him Bella!" He crucio'd her and released the spell. "We must have him sane if he survives."

Bella looked to her Dark Lord. "I will look to him closely, without interference." She left the hall, disappointed.

"Lucius, bring Greyback here as I wish to have a discussion with him". Lucius nodded as he left.

Sara sent out to her wizards *****Bootstray, Slightly! Reveal yourselves to Harry Potter. They cannot use any magic whatsoever, including the charmed tent. Voldemort is getting the Ministry to track that area. Warn them! *****

"Go Knights! Everything is proceeding and soon we will look to the rest of Europe." Voldemort watched as s his Knights cheered and walked out of the room.

Sara made sure to stay close to her brother as he strode quickly away from the gathering. "Severus, I've already alerted Bootstray and Slightly to tell Harry. You can attend to your Bonded without remorse." He nodded to her as he Apparated away.

He found himself entering the tent, fighting the darkness as he looked to his witch. He undressed and slid beside her, feeling her body, ignoring the pull of the Darkness suggestions as he fell asleep beside her. He would not rape his unconscious wife.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry and Ron had managed to make up the lost miles from last night as Ron set up the tent. He motioned the students into the tent as he watched out. They had been two hours into the sunlight.

Seeing the slight glimmer of disillusionment, Harry pointed his wand and shouted "Expillerimus!" Watching the charm deflect away.

Harry heard a voice sound out. "I mean no harm Harry Potter. I bring an urgent warning from someone we both know.

Harry looked out and thought of the list of questions their Defense professor had made and the answers to them. He had found it amongst the gear she previously delivered to the group.

"What was found under the podium? He called out warily wand at the ready.

"A Horcrux!" The voice replied back.

He lowered his wand. "You can reveal yourselves."

He saw the figures of Bootstray and Slightly appear. Merlin! They had beards and looked like they had been living rough for a while. Harry watched as they approached him.

"Quickly inside Mr. Potter!" Slightly pushed Harry toward the tent as Bootstray began to overlap the tent assassin protective spells. "We don't have much time!"

Harry yelled out. "Lower your wands!" Entering the tent noticing the drawn wands of every of age wizard and witch pointed to him. They lowered them reluctantly, not recognizing who was with the Gryffindor.

Bootstray chuckled to the group. "Students, I must say that was better dressed when I was a professor." He watched as the students visibly relaxed, hearing a few hollow chuckles.

*****Sara, how much time before the charms take effect. ***** Bootstray sent out.

***** Only the Wizengamot can approve it, as there are special incantations that have to be placed on the Aurors who will travel to the area to be secured. It is not a simple process and I am sure that it will take some time. Two Hours. If everyone is in the tent, they will be safe. Once everyone leaves it, the charm will not set off anything, but if it is used after that…"***** She sent back.

***** Can magic be used within the tent until we leave? *****

*****Yes, until the trek tonight. After that, use of magic will be deadly for the group. Please make sure you stress that point. *****

*****Mate! Take the students that can legally Apparate and clear up our camp. Bring all of the crates. Merlin blesses you that you always want to be overly prepared on a mission. Those crates are going to be handy. ******

Back at her Manor, Sara looked thoughtful. Those crates were critical now. *****Slightly, if this was an assassin mission, you would have received double commission for this. *****

Slightly felt mischievous. *****One night in your bed would be payment enough Master. I could show you the rope play in person. *** He** felt her humor along their bond.

*****Only if we survive this circus and Bootstray approves. *****

*****The stipulation to that Sara is that I would have to be involved as well*****

*****Enough of the flirting wizards! You know what to do. *** Sara** ended her connection.

Bootstray looked to Harry. "Is there somewhere we can speak in private?"

Harry motioned the wizard to Hermione's room as Slightly grabbed Ron and hurriedly explained what was required.

&&&&&&

Severus woke up about an hour later and looked to his wife sleeping next to him. He placed his hand on her robes and thought out "Divesto!" removing her clothes.

He climbed onto her, kicking her legs apart and pushed his engorged member roughly into her and began to thrust deeply into her watching as her eyes snapped open and placing his hand over her mouth as she began to scream as he continued to pound her into her.

Severus looked into her eyes, relishing in the fear reflecting from them. "That's right witch! You are mine to be taken on a whim." The darkness was controlling his actions now as he sucked on her neck as he continued to fuck her harshly.

He saw the realization in her eyes and she grabbed his face and gave him a searing kiss.

"Oh Severus, I have missed you so!"

Just as he came, he felt an intense feeling of love flowing into him pushing the darkness back as he felt Hermione's orgasm follow.

They pulled away from each other panting.

"Hermione, I…" Severus muttered.

"I know who you are Severus and I understand the needs that pull you." She kissed him passionately. "It was much of what was sent in my dreams before the Bond was recognized." Remembering the dreams of long ago. "I am still travelling with you on your road Severus."

He scourgify'ed themselves and sat back in the bed, observing his witch as he touched the angry thick scars on her upper arm. "Who did this to you? I will kill them."

"Then you would have to kill me." She lightly replied as she told him about the events of the last ten days.

He sighed as he thought about her trek. "Hermione, it is going to get worse. Voldemort is placing a magical spell through the Ministry that will register any magic within a hundred miles. No one will be able to use magic without being caught."

Hermione jumped up and began to dress. "You must take me to them Severus!"

"So willing to go like a lamb to slaughter?" He sneered to her. "My sister transformed a likeness of you from one of those killed. You could walk away and be with me."

Hermione looked to her husband, sadness in her eyes. "Remember the prophecy Severus? I am travelling the road that the Fates set before me, as surely as you are travelling your own."

He sighed as he looked to her. "You have lost weight, Hermione. Is our witch well?"

"She is Severus, and I have been taking the potions. Do not try to dissuade me as deep down you know what must be done."

Severus dressed and looked to her. "Yes, I do. And in four days I take up the mantle of Headmaster, and I despise it. Dumbledore has not even appeared in his portrait yet."

She looked to him in shock. "He should have arrived by now."

He grabbed her by the elbow and they exited the tent. She eyed the bloodied remains just in front of it.

"That!" He spat out. "Tried to take what is mine. I told you I was a possessive wizard."

Hermione looked at the remains. "No complaints from me Severus. I thank Merlin for the gift you gave me. I would have been dead if not for that."

He kissed her lightly. "Are you sure Hermione? I could protect you if you stayed with me."

She placed her hand upon his arm. "Yes Severus. You know this is the way it has to be."

He tapped his wand to the map and they disappeared with a loud clap.

&&&&&

Harry led Bootstray into the room and silenced it from outside ears. "Judging from the state of you, you have been following us the whole time. What has led you to reveal yourself?"

"As we speak, Voldemort is in the process of placing a spell through the Ministry that if any magic is used in a hundred square miles, it would be identified. The Death Eaters will be upon you before you knew it."

Harry sighed. "So no use of magic at all now? We're done in. We have no defense and with the elements…" He placed his head down in defeat as Bootstray looked to him.

"No Harry! We have a chance because of Slightly. He is always paranoid about not having enough weapons on hand when we are on an assassin's mission."

Harry looked to him in shock. "You and Slightly are assassins!?"

Bootstray looked to the young wizard, seeing the distrust in his eyes. "We are vowed to protect you Harry Potter. We are professional assassins, and once we take our mission no amount of bribery will dissuade us."

Harry sat on the bed with shock. "Who paid you to do this?"

"Professor Sara Snape." He replied. "But it is not pay though. There is a debt that she has called in."

Bootstray told Harry his plan.

Harry looked to the wizard in thought. After a moment he stated "I see a flaw with this. Protective spells will prevent what you have planned."

Bootstray chuckled. "Not with what we have…." Interrupted by woman's voice calling out. They both looked up as they heard a female voice call out again. "Hello the tent!"

Harry left the wizard behind as he exited the room and ran for the entrance, knocking Slightly and the wizards coming in from there trek down, exiting the tent wand in hand.

He ran out and hugged her. "Hermione……"


	63. Chapter 63 Actions

Chapter 63 Action

Severus watched the happy reunion from the edge of the clearing. He lingered for a moment, reflecting on the events of the last 48 hours. Merlin! Percy Weasley a Knight of the Inner Circle, facing werewolves, and the fact that most of the muggle-borns were still alive. As he turned to leave, he heard the pop of Apparation and watched as his sister approached.

"Severus." She greeted him. "We have a problem. As soon as Voldemort punishes Greyback, he is going after parents of those murdered witches and wizards to make an example of them."

He looked to her. "Only you, the Dark Lord, and Greyback know of the mission. How are you going to get around that?" He asked with interest.

"Not sure yet." She replied. "I came here to tell you and find out what your plans are for the next few days.

He motioned for her to follow him deeper into the woods. "Tomorrow, a press announcement at the castle officially announcing my selection as Headmaster where it will be announced that attendance to the school is mandatory and parents not obeying will be chucked in Azkaban. Then three days after that, term begins."

"How exciting." She remarked drily. "My task is to get the students to the muggle town and arrange transportation. You are responsible for where they will go next. What of your plans?"

He looked to her for a moment. "Sanctuary Sara. I have arranged it."

She watched as he Apparated, her mind deep in thought at the cryptic words. Thin it clicked. She chuckled as she left as well.

&&&&&&

John ran to Hermione, knocking her down and sobbed. "Hermione, you're alive! How?!"

She began to tell her story as the group listened to her in suspense. She ended with the stranger leaving her outside the tent.

The students chatted excitedly. Who was the dark figure? Did they have a guardian angel?

Hermione chuckled to herself. More like a guardian bat.

Bootstray looked to the group. "Definitely a mystery to solve at a later date but we need to make a list of your missing though more than likely they are dead based on Miss. Granger's story."

The room became quiet at his words. They had been so thankful to be alive that they had not even thought of the missing.

Harry pulled out a parchment and began to list the names that sounded out from the group until all was silent.

"Harry, may I take a look at the list?" Hermione asked.

He handed her the note watching her body shake as she read the list. Merlin! She did not realize how many had died as she began to sob.

Ron rushed over to hold her as Bootstray gently took the parchment from her and motioned for Harry to come with him to Hermione's room.

*****Sara we have the names of the missing. Can you send Hades over to deliver it to you? Or will the families be left to their own?*****

*****Some will be rescued, but not all as the Dark Lord would be suspicious and I know that I am going to be called soon. I will do what I can. *****

Hades suddenly appeared in the room. "Mister Harry Potter." The bird greeted him.

"Hades." Harry absently greeted Professor Snape's familiar.

"How fares our master Hades?" Bootstray asked.

"Stressed Bootstray, as everything is happening so quickly and she is making plans within plans."

The assassin handed the familiar the note. "Send her my love, Hades."

The bird looked to the wizardly sadly for a moment and faded away.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hades appeared to his mistress as she took the list from his beak. 17 families. Well, 16 as one set of parents were already safely away.

Sara called to DEATH and watched the form materialize. "How fare you Little One?"

"Very stressed Lord Death. Can you look at this list and tell me which has siblings? I do not have the time to rescue them all and the Dark Lord would be suspicious if I do."

DEATH took the list and marked the names and handed the list back. "The trip to the Veil was hard on them Sara. They could not understand why they were hated so much to be killed. But the Veil will soothe them. It always does with children taken before their time."

Sara watched as DEATH faded from view, looking to the list. The number had dropped to four. It was manageable.

Hades looked to his mistress. "Bootstray sends his love, Sara."

&&&&&&

Hermione, Harry, and Ron watched as Bootstray and Slightly opened the crates with glee, revealing muggle firearms and laid them out.

Harry looked to them. "As I said before Bootstray, these are useless to us. Muggle weapons cannot break a shield charm."

Bootstray looked to Harry. "These will I assure you."

There was a loud snort from Ron. "The Ministry had my dad test that theory. Harry is right. They will not protect us."

Hermione watched as Bootstray and Slightly argued amongst them as to who would take the bullet.

"Pick a number between one and ten." Hermione told them as she wrote a number on a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. Whoever is closest shall take the bullet, though I think it is useless as well."

"Seven!"

"Five!"

Harry held out the parchment revealing the number 3. "Sorry Mr. Slightly, It seems that you have won."

Slightly cursed under his breath as he silenced the room and muttered "Protego!" Protective spell set around him as he stood and waited.

Bootstray chuckled as he palmed a handgun and pointed it to his friend. "Any last words mate?"

"Just don't shoot my important bits!" Slightly snarled as he noticed where the gun was pointed.

Bootstray chuckled as he pulled the trigger, watching Slightly fall down as he clutched his shoulder.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked in shock as Bootstray walked up to the wizard and healed his wound, drawing out the bullet. "Here is another one for your collection mate." Dropping the bullet into Slightly's hand.

Slightly held out the bullet for all to see. "These weapons were not made by muggles. They were forged by Goblins and the bullets charmed to go through most magical shields."

Harry exclaimed. "There might be hope yet!"

*****Bootstray. Slightly! I need you to save four families. I dare not do it myself as I will be called soon. Assassins come to me and accept your mark! *****

Bootstray addressed Hermione. "We must be away for a while. Get your group to sleep and in the afternoon we shall test and plan."

She watched as the wizards Apparated away and Ron went to instruct the rest of the group. Harry indicated that she should join him in bed, removing her outer cloak and motioning her to join him his hand rubbing her belly as he asked how the baby was.

She snuggled against him feeling secure as he looked to her. "It was Snape who saved you?" He asked.

"Yes Harry he did." Yawning widely as she succumbed to sleep.

&&&&&

Headmaster Snape stood alongside Deputy Headmistress McGonagall scowling as he stood at the entrance to the castle as the press took pictures.

The Minister of Magic spoke. "Headmaster Snape has been with the school for twenty years and many of his students have gone on to be Potions masters in their own right. He is the best qualified to lead our young into a bright new age."

He snorted at that remark. Two in twenty years and he had to murder one of them.

One press wizard held up his hand. "Minister, it is said that Severus Snape murdered Headmaster Dumbledore."

Pious looked to the wizard. "I assure you that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has looked into the matter and there is no proof into those allegations." He looked to the assembled group.

"And as the Ministry is always worried about the development of our young witches and wizards I make a decree that has already been passed. All Wizarding children will be taught at this school. To defy it means a sentence at Azkaban." Indicating that the meeting was to a close.

Severus watched as the group began to leave as two Death Eaters disguised as aurors intercepted the wizard that asked of the murder of Professor Dumbledore. He was sure that the unfortunate wizard would not be heard from again.

He turned away and entered the castle, dark robes billowing behind him, making his way up to the Headmaster's office.

Severus looked to the empty portrait of the Headmaster. The plan was for Albus to guide him after his death, yet he was not there. He growled to himself as he felt the burn of his Mark. He strode to his chambers next to his office and pulled on the robes of one of the Inner Circle and Apparated away.

&&&&&&&

Bootstray and Slightly took the Fifth through Seventh years out to a make shod firing range. "If you pass this test, you will be responsible for protecting our group. If you think you are not up to the task then leave now."

He waited a moment seeing no one leave. "Very well, let's see what you have." Handing out the handguns with normal bullets to the group. Out of fifty, there was only twenty qualified to go further.

He passed out the remaining twenty Enfield rifles. "Begin!"

That tailored it down to ten. Bootstray handed out the handguns to those that failed with the charmed bullets. "You will use these when needed to protect your friends." He dismissed that group of wizards and witches as he handed the last group the Enfield rifles. "You as well, take these and be prepared to use them."

Bootstray watched as a young wizard approach him.

John Donaldson walked up and angrily stated. "I think it unfair that you test the older ones only."

Slightly looked to the wizard. "You are too young, run along little one."

John looked to him for a moment and grabbed one of the nine mils, not even looking as he fired the whole clip into the target.

Bootstray walked up and observed the target. "Do it again"! As he conjured up a blank target.

He watched as the young wizard fired again with a perfect target.

John looked to him. "I have been around firearms all my life. My dad runs a mercenary business."

"Very well John." Bootstray replied as he handed him a handgun and a rifle.

"I will use these to protect Hermione, as she has stood up for me."

They watched as the young wizard left. The boy was certainly protective of Hermione.

&&&&&&

Severus bowed down as his Dark Lord motioned him to stand. He glanced up and saw that fifty of the Outer Circle was in the room.

"Tonight we will kill the remaining muggle-born students." He motioned to a group of sixteen come forward. "Take this filth." Pointing at the mutilated bodies of the young students. "Leave them in the main square of Diagon Alley."

Voldemort sent to his newest Knight. "You will take the body of Hermione Granger. Make sure you mutilate the body more in full view before you leave."

Percy nodded as he walked away with the body of Hermione along with his fellow Death Eaters carrying the remaining bodies.

They apparated to the middle of Diagon Alley and laid the bodies down.

"Look to these citizens, as this will happen to you if you defy our Lord!" Sending a spell out to freeze the citizens in place.

Percy muttered the charms to disfigure the body of Hermione Granger more before the group disappeared, leaving the bodies in the middle of the street.

&&&&&&&

The group of students got ready for their travel as Harry spoke up. "Based on the information that we have been given, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named expects us to use magic. And we will, and kill all who arrive!"

Bootstray looked approvingly to the wizard. He was taking up the mantle that was thrust upon him.

Harry motioned for them to leave, leaving the tent behind as it would be no good to use it.

After five hours the group found themselves in a clearing.

Harry walked up to Bootstray. "Is this a good place for an ambush?"

Bootstray looked around. "It is Mr. Potter. Move the students without weapons deep into the forest. However, there needs to be one to cast magic to call the enemy. Who is to be the sacrificial lamb?" He asked.

He looked to Ron and Hermione as Ron said "I will."

Hermione stood up. "No, I will as I have a gift from Sara Snape that will protect me. Remember when I asked her questions correctly about her at beginning of term?"

Harry looked to her. "I thought I lost you once. No more! Go and protect the remaining group."

"No Harry." She quietly replied. "Make your plans. I'll be safe"

He cursed as he watched her go into the clearing as Bootstray and Slightly set up the positions for the ambush with the students.

John ran and stood next to Hermione.

She looked to him "John, join the others. You do not need to defend me."

She looked to the young wizard as he refused to move and sighed as she silently caste the spell that Sara Snape taught her, expanding it to cover the young wizard.

"Protego!" She shouted out as the clearing filled with Death Eaters.

"You! You are supposed to be dead!" One shouted to her.

"Sorry to disappoint you!" She said as she watched the killing spell kicked from her and killed the wizard. She pulled John down to the ground as the sound of muggle firearms sounded.

She watched as the Death Eater sent killing spells out, not knowing where their enemy was. Soon all was silent.

John stood up and looked at the bodies around him from the charmed bullets.

"John, start gathering the bodies." Slightly commanded as the young wizard hurriedly did what he was told along with his fellow students.

Everyone gathered round the pile of dead bodies as Harry created a pot key to place the bodies in the middle of Diagon Alley. He tossed the port key and watched the bodies disappear. "Come we have a ways to go before we rest."

They began their trek once again. They were alive for another day.


	64. Chapter 64 Death of a Slyhterin

Chapter 64 Death of a Slytherin

Lord Malfoy walked down the streets of Diagon Alley early in the morning to count the bodies of the muggle-born students. The Dark Lord had placed tracking spells on them to ferret out sympathizers stupid enough give them a proper burial.

He slowed as he noticed a pile of bodies next to the bodies laid out in a row. He saw the black robes and mask of the Outer Circle.

As Lucius approached, he noticed the few witches and wizards about this early in the morning gathered around the pile scatter and disappear, leaving him alone. Merlin! Placing a Notice-Me-Not spell on the pile of corpses, he left the street to report to his Lord.

Voldemort looked to the bowed form of his servant and hissed. "Rise Lucius! It has been a day. Are all accounted for?" Red eyes observed the wizard.

Lucius looked to his master with fear in his eyes. The Dark Lord punished those who delivered bad news harshly. "No bodies are missing. But My Lord! There is a pile of bodies of the Outer Circle that is next to them. Some citizens had gathered but ran at my approach. I placed a Notice-Me-Not charm and reported to you immediately." He braced himself for punishment as he felt Voldemort enter his mind and viewed his memory.

Voldemort said nothing as he created a Port Key and handed it to his servant. "Bring them to me Lucius." He commanded and watched as his servant left his presence.

&&&&&&&&

Harry looked to his map and noticed that they had arrived to their rest point. He held up his hand as he spoke. "Pass the word, we rest here." He watched as the group gathered around him in the early light of morning. "Pair up and build your shelters." As he watched the medics examine their fellow students.

The students paired off, making Lean-To shelters and pushing the snow against them to insulate against the wind. They took off their jackets, boots, and socks and settled into their sleeping bags and fell into an exhausted asleep.

Kevin Erstwhile pulled Hermione aside. "Hermione, John Donaldson is in a bad way. He is fevered and his eyes are glassy. He also has frostbite. I do not see how he completed the trek tonight."

"Who is his partner Kevin? They could have passed the word and we could have examined him while we travelled."

Kevin looked to her sadly. "I do not think he had a partner Hermione. If I had known…."

"No Kevin! You had your place and duty. No one alerted you, so do not feel guilty. Where is he?" She demanded.

He pointed to an area away from most of the group. "He is over there." He softly replied.

Hermione grabbed her sleeping bag and medic kit and made her way to him. She noticed a few shelters had three people in them. She became angry as she made her way to him.

"Oh John!" She murmured as she looked to him. "You were supposed to stay with me. After the craziness of the ambush, I thought that you had paired up with someone." She told him as she pulled out a stethoscope and listened to his lungs. She heard the fluid in his labored breathing. She pulled out a bottle of anti-biotic and emptied two pills into her hand to give to him.

He pushed her hand away. "No! Save them for someone that needs it more." He coughed weakly. "You had to look after everyone else. If I had said anything, it would have slowed us down."

Harry and Ron walked up and caught the last bit.

Hermione looked to him sadly. "John, you are very grown up for your age."

"Me Mum always said that." He coughed weakly again. "Hermione, stay with me!" The sick boy asked of her as he passed out.

Hermione looked to her friends as she ran her hand through John's hair. "John, I will be here for you. Remember that I promised it." She whispered.

Ron knelt down and dug the young wizard's hand from his sleeping bag. "I'll stay with you as well John. I never had a better opponent in Wizard's Chess as you." Tears falling from his eyes as he observed the young wizard sleeping in the sleeping bag.

After a while John woke up suddenly and sat up as he looked to Hermione. "Do you think that the Veil will accept me, being Slytherin? Professor Snape told us it was how we faced death."

Hermione looked to him. "Never be ashamed of how you were sorted John. You should be proud of your House. I know the Veil will recognize you." She looked to her friends, distress showing on her face. She leaned down and whispered her secrets to the boy.

He smiled as he gasped out his last breath, falling back, eyes rolling back unfocused in death.

Ron gently closed the young Slyhterin's eyes "He is gone." He whispered.

DEATH appeared observing the witch and wizards sobbing. He held out his arm to the translucent form of the young wizard. "It is time John Donaldson."

John placed his hand on DEATH's arm, sure that he had died well.

&&&&&&

Voledemort watched as Lucius appeared with the bodies of his Inner Circle. Walking down he pulled a body and pulled up the robe, whispering the magic to extract what had killed them. He looked to the bullet that appeared in hand. He recognized the Goblin magic. He sat upon his throne deep in thought as he sent Lucius away.

&&&&&&&

The next night Hermione gathered the group and motioned them over to the dead body of Slytherin John Donaldson.

She pointed to the body. "You let your prejudice rule you! Look to what will happen to you if you do not have a partner to watch after you!"

The group silently observed the dead body.

"He denied help as you shunned him!" Hermione shouted out angrily. "He was one of us and you let him fall! He felt unworthy!"

She covered the body with snow as she marked her map. "We are all in this together. But I suppose that is okay, as the snake is not amongst us now. During the ambush, he stood by my side refusing to leave. And you! He denied medical help saying the rest of the group needed it!"

Hermione remained silent as Harry spoke up. "John died well with those that truly cared about him at his side. Look to John and see what happens if you do not have a partner!" He motioned for the group to leave.

They followed him silently as they took in the words.


	65. Chapter 65 Love Conquers All

AN Not mine Harry Potter belongs to JK and I make no money from this!

Chapter 65 Love Conquers All

Headmaster Snape grumbled as he read yet another complaint from another business in Diagon Alley complaining about the stench of the of the dead muggle-born students left decaying in the main street of Diagon Alley reminding him that it was the school's responsibility as they had been students. He glanced up to the portraits noticing most still had their backs to him.

He lazily called out to the portraits. "Your behavior is really amusing and very hypocritical of you, being you were here for all the planning and knew what was tasked of me. If you keep this up I am going to have Mr. Filch put you in storage as I cannot have visitors to my office seeing open rebellion from the portraits."

He chuckled as he heard ""Insolent!" and "How dare he!" From the portraits.

The witches and wizards in the portraits turned and faced him, realizing that what he said was true.

"Now that we have addressed that, you are supposed to be the fountain of advice for a Headmaster. I'm waiting for it." He drawled out, waiting for a reply.

He grunted at their silence. "I thought so."

Severus clutched his arm as the Mark flared up in pain as he stood up from his desk and made his way to his chambers as the portraits silently watched his departure.

&&&&&&&&&

Harry and Ron made sure the group was settled in and walked to Hermione's lean-to, finding here sobbing uncontrollably. She blamed herself for the young Slytherin's death.

She looked to her friends, her eyes rimmed red. "I promised that I would stand by him. Fine example I made! I don't understand how he died so quickly into the trek."

Harry looked thoughtful as he sat next to her and hugged her. "Hermione, I think the run from the werewolves took a lot out of him. He came to us an hour after you left, body cold and passed out from exhaustion. John wanted to keep going and his body just gave out. Don't blame yourself as we are all trying to deal with what the Fates have given to us."

Bootstray joined them and handed Harry a flask. "Drink a sip of that and pass it around." He watched as they sputtered and coughed, their bodies feeling warm. He took a long drink, capping the flask as he chuckled at their reaction to the strong drink. "Firewhiskey, good for a body cold and full of worry."

He continued. "You knew there would be deaths, but even I am shocked that not one from your group helped the boy." He turned to Hermione, grabbing her shoulders to force her to look to him. "It is Fate Hermione. And you cannot control it, for what will be, will be."

He looked to her approvingly as she looked to him, anger flashing in her eyes. "The Fates are a bitch young one. You've learned the lesson early in life. Be thankful for that."

Harry looked to the assassin. "We will not be using magic again to draw out our enemy again. Maybe sending the bodies to Diagon Alley was a bad idea. Voldemort will now know what we have and plan for it."

Bootstray looked to him in approval. "Yes Mr. Potter, but priceless in the psychological warfare factor. For there will be those that see those dead bodies will pass word of mouth. Useful for when you confront him later as the Daily Prophet will not print it."

Ron looked to Bootstray. "We will have a following when we need it at the end?"

"Precisely."

They began plan the night's trek.

&&&&&&

Severus Apparated from the castle, immediately bowing and kissed the Dark Lord's hem.

"Rise Severus." Feeling the Dark Lords red eyes looking at him as he noticed the pile of bodies in front of the throne. "You arrived here quickly Severus. Taking advantage of your station?"

"Yes My Lord, and find it handy as I do not need to skulk about anymore." He replied respectfully.

He caught his sister's eyes for a moment as he looked to the Dark Lord questioningly, noticing the bodies of the Outer Circle.

"Yes Severus, those that I sent out against Harry Potter two days ago." Voldemort handed him the bullet. "Feel the magic?"

"Yes My Lord though I do not recognize it."

"You should not, as it is rare that the Goblins get involved in things. Yet I must let this pass until I am more firmly in power." Voldemort looked to his right hand wizard.

"The Carrows will be joining you at Hogwart's along with your sister. Find a place for them as professors Severus." He commanded

"Of course My Lord, but as you have brought up school business I need to tell you that I find myself being owled from every business in Diagon Alley demanding that the school take care of the muggle problem as they were students and the dead bodies are affecting sales."

Voldemort chuckled. "Ah, the mighty Galleon! Have Sara head that up. No one has taken the bodies, so my purpose in leaving them is complete."

"All of you are dismissed. Severus, take Sara with you. Percy, stay as I need to talk with you." Voldemort commanded.

Lucius joined Sara and Severus as they exited the throne room. He looked to the witch. "The Dark Lord gave me free rein as long as I do not damage his heir. I will be coming to the castle on business soon as we need to discuss the thoughts of Vendetta Lady Prince." Leering at her.

"By all means Lucius. I welcome the …..discussion" She replied back

"If that is all, Lucius? After all, I have a school to run and I do not need the dalliance of deviant sex to keep my professor from the task commanded by our Lord." He watched as the wizard Apparated away.

Sara looked to her brother as he grabbed her and Apparated to his office. He hesitated for a moment as he filled two glasses with fire whiskey, unsure because of her condition.

She brushed him aside and picked up the drink hissing. "I will be long dead before I give birth to that spawn."

They began to discuss the recovery of the bodies, not noticing Headmaster Black leave his portrait as they agreed upon a plan.

&&&&&&&

The group made good time and two days later found them at the half-way point. The snow was becoming easier to manage and the temperature started to rise as they made their way southward.

Hermione made her shelter and dug into her pouch to take her potion and to mark off the calendar. It was the only way she could keep up with what day it is. She sighed to herself as she noticed that tomorrow would be the start of school. What she would give to trade where she was now and be back at school.

*****Bootstray, I am here in the forest. I am going to approach. Please make sure that the students are not trigger happy. *****

Bootstray shouted out. "Make sure your weapons are unloaded. We have a friend approaching us." He listened to the clicks of ammunition magazines being removed from the weapons. Soon it was silent.

Sara approached the clearing where Bootstray was standing beside Mr. Potter. She looked towards the edge of the clearing, not seeing any indication of the remaining group. "Good concealment and control of your group Mr. Potter." She muttered in approval.

She called out to the forest. "Gather your things and come to Mr. Potter as I have things to discuss."

Still no movement from the forest.

Harry grinned at her as she looked to him. "Nicely done. It seems that they have learned a thing or two under your leadership. Please call them in as I have much to discuss and not much time to do it."

"All right you lot! Do as Professor Snape requested."

Witches and wizards materialized at the edge of the clearing and began to walk towards her, carrying backpacks and weapons.

Sara walked to the edge of the clearing and began a spell that would conceal magic for two days. She continued to walk and chant, the students feeling the hairs rise on the back of their necks as she continued.

Hermione looked to Harry. "She's using Dark Magic."

Sara walked back towards the group and began pulling items out of her pocket, enlarging them to reveal two tents and two crates.

"Witches to one tent and wizards to another. The crates have the supplies that you need. Clean up and relax as you can use magic here for two days without fear of detection. Discard your clothes as the crates have replacements for you." She chuckled as a cheer went up from the group as they rushed the crates and tents.

Slightly and Ron approached Harry, Hermione and Sara.

"Come with me." She motioned to the witch and wizards as she enlarged a tent and motioned them inside. She set about making a fire as the group removed their jackets and sat down in the chairs, waiting for her to address them.

She pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey, pouring a small amount for Harry, Ron and Hermione and handed it to them. "Drink up! It will relax your nerves so we can talk. Miss. Granger, a shot or two will not harm the life growing within you." She poured out a heftier serving for Slightly, Bootstray, and herself.

She sat back and watched the group as the warmth of the fire and drink relaxed them.

"Now whose bright idea was it to send the bodies of fifty Death Eaters to Diagon Alley?" She coldly asked as a frown appeared on her face.

Harry shuffled his feet as he looked to her. "It was mine Professor. I felt that it was the right thing to do to send a message, but now I realize…"

Sara held up her hand and stopped the wizard. "Harry, it was priceless. The Dark Lord now thinks that the Goblins are in league with you. And he cannot afford to address it until he is completely in power."

Harry perked up at the sound of his first name.

She raised her glass to him. "You all deserve to call me by my first name warriors, as you have earned it. It is Sara. Be sure not to address me as such in front of the others. The address of first name to warriors is not to be taken lightly."

Harry and Ron sat up straighter as Hermione grinned at them.

She pulled out her map. "The trek will be easier from here on out. The snow will disappear after the next day's travel so you should make good time. Forget about the time schedule. If you arrive before what we agreed upon it will make no difference as the Dark Lord knows that you have survived." She marked her map indicating where the snow would disappear.

Ron looked to the witch. "Sara, how did he know that? We delayed travel for ten days."

Sara looked to the young wizard, weighing her response. The father already knew of his son's defection.

"Percy Weasley was a member of the Outer Circle. He brought a clock to the Dark Lord indicating that you and Harry had survived. I was able to remove Hermione's name from it as I changed the appearance of one of your dead to her so as to seem that the mission was not a total failure, as she is believed to have influence and guide the Chosen One. Because of this he is now a member of the Inner Circle."

Harry grinned as he replied. "She is my cold logic in the face of acting rashly Sara." He grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it.

Ron spoke out in anger. "That twat! He always felt he was above his family. I'll kill him!"

"The Dark Lord does not care for his survival. He did that to create a tool that you could trust and then betray you. Be wary if you come across him as he has already betrayed you once before."

Sara began filling them in on the events that had taken place since their departure from the train.

"Think upon it Harry. It is by no means over." She looked to the distressed wizard as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "You remember the Order of the Phoenix? Thought currently thought broken, plan 1A is effect. You remember that?"

Harry nodded to her as she stood up. "And now tell your group to write parchments home and that I will send it to their families. Of course I cannot do that, but it will help them. Rest here for two days, as my spell will last that long. You need to recover, and the rest of the trek will be fairly easy."

They exited the tent, Bootstray and Slightly staying with Sara as Hermione made her way to the witch's tent and Harry and Ron to the other. Soon they heard the whoops of joy sound out.

Sara looked to her wizards as she rubbed their bearded faces with a gloved hand. "You look good with fur on your face." She chuckled.

Bootstray's body suddenly thrummed from the joy and love emitting from the tents. He looked to Sara as he tackled her to the ground, his hands removing her gloves from her hands and grasped them.

She howled out in pain as Bootstray held her tight, feeling her pain along the bond, unconsciously focusing the emotions from the tent and his true love for her.

Sara struggled as she felt the love enter her as her darkness fought it. She saw in her mind the dark box that she fooled Lord Voldemort's weavening open up, spilling forth a bright light as she lost consciousness.

Slightly stood up from where he fell and looked to Bootstray, panting out in the pain he felt along their bond. "Do you think that was a good move Bootstray?"

Bootstray remained knelt over Sara, panting. "I don't know what came over me Slightly! All I know is that it felt right." He picked up Sara and held her in his arms looking to her.

Slightly looked at the still body in Bootstray's arm. "Maybe you forced the Darkness away Bootstray." He watched as Sara came to and looked into Bootstray's eyes.

"I had forgotten you wizard." She weakly told him.

He carried her back into the tent as he whispered to her. "Sara, I have never forgotten you."

&&&&&&&

Severus sat on his bed, idly twirling his Mask. He was truly alone now, and the plans that he had made would surely focus the hatred from the faculty and students solely to him. He tossed the Mask down and pulled out the charmed knife that he had used to kill his sister, admiring the metallic glean. He was a strong, powerful wizard but felt lost. Hell, even the portraits could not give him advice. His life would not matter as he was sure that all was required of him was providing his sister First Blood to complete the prophecy.

Albus was supposed to guide him from his portrait, but had not arrived. He thought his sister might have something to do with that.

He thought of his Bond but it had been closed for what seemed an eternity. Throwing down the knife, he dug into his robes for a particular poison that he created to use if his duplicity was discovered. It was untraceable and would mimic death by a heart attack. So tempting, Severus thought to himself as he sighed, suddenly realizing that this was the closest he had ever been to taking his own life. It was a coward's way out and he was no coward.

Just as he began to place the phial back into his robes, the Bond opened up, filling him with such a feeling of protectiveness and love that he had ever experienced.

*****No Severus!! Come to me now! *****

He stood up and dropped the phial, watching it shatter to the floor as he focused on the Bond and Apparated away.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione was in the witch's tent, enjoying their company as she suddenly felt a feeling of impending death and the bright release of her Bond filling her. She excused herself and went outside and walked a ways, looking to the peacefulness of the woods.

Her Bond flared and she felt her wizard's thoughts as she sent out her command, waiting for her wizard to appear.

&&&&&&&&

Sara Apparated into her chambers as Hades looked to her. "I felt something from you Sara. Something akin to joy and I've not felt that in a very long time."

Sara allowed herself a small smile. "That would be Bootstray Hades. He was able to focus some emotions, and I was able to push back my Dark Arts master's darkness. I'm not sure how long it will last, but I am thankful the reprieve."

Hades sniffed, and looked to her with a glint in his eye.

She noticed the bird's look as she transfigured her blood red robes to those of black. "Do not say a word bird. I have to go and fetch Minerva and retrieve the bodies of the muggle-borns in Diagon Alley."

He watched his mistress exit his chambers, smelling the lingering scent of Bootstray as she left.

Sara made her way to Minerva's chambers and knocked, wondering how the witch would receive her.

Minerva opened the door, revealing Sara standing at her door as she whispered out. "What do you need Professor Snape?"

"We need to recover the filth from Diagon alley." She sneered to her as she strode into the chambers without welcome. "The Headmaster has commanded me to head this and selected you and Hagrid to perform this despicable business along with me. If it was up to me, they would rot there for eternity, but the Dark Lord is feeling generous."

Minerva watched as Sara walked to her desk and pulled out a parchment and began to write.

_The businesses in Diagon Alley has complained about the smell and Severus has gained permission to recover the bodies. Though you cannot be there because of the enchantments placed upon you, I plan on giving them a proper burial. _She penned out and handed the parchment to the witch.

Minerva looked to her as she angrily replied. "And what do you plan to do with the bodies Professor Snape?"

Sara chuckled darkly. "I am going to place them where they belong, Minerva. In a Muggle land- fill filled with discarded trash, as that is surely where they deserve to be." Watching Minerva pen her response.

_Thank you Sara, as I know your feelings on death. Is it true what I heard, fifty dead Death Eaters left next to the bodies?"_

Minerva answered back angrily. "As I have no choice because the Headmaster commands it, I will do it."

Sara penned back_. "It is true courtesy of Harry Potter."_

Minerva looked to Sara as she torched the parchment. "Fine, I'll go to help the Headmaster in his public relations exercise. After all, I am expected to support him as he made that fact abundantly clear." Opening her door and motioning Sara out.

They made their way to Hagrid's hut not saying a word, Minerva knocking at the door.

"Minerva! And Professor Snape?" Hagrid looked to Sara with distrust.

"Hagrid, hitch up a wagon. The Headmaster has directed us to retrieve our students in Diagon Alley." Minerva asked of the half-giant.

He looked his colleagues and solemnly replied. "'Bout time I say. Bodies rotting and no way ta avoid the poor students. Shames me it does that nothing was done 'til now. I'd be proud to help ya." He left the door of his hut. "Wait here a mo will ya? I know just whot to hitch up." Walking into the Forbidden forest.

After a while Sara watched Hagrid walking towards them with two of the largest thestrals she had ever seen. "They are fine specimens, Hagrid." She told him.

"Seen yer share o' death perfessor? They should be as they be ta King n Queen o' the herd."

Hagrid helped the witches onto the flat seat of the open wagon and sat down beside them. The wagon began to move.

"These are the instructions given to me. No magic will be used when we load the wagon as they are not worthy of it." She coldly told them.

Hagrid looked to the dark clad witch in anger as Minerva grabbed Hagrid's arm and silently shook her head.

Soon they rode into Diagon Alley, the citizens noticing as they began to walk behind the wagon. Quite a few saw the threstals pulling the wagon and shrank back in fear, as they knew the symbolism of the creatures. The wagon stopped in front of the bodies of the dead students.

Sara pulled out a parchment and quill. "Minerva, you must identify the students before we load them up."

The gathered witches and wizards saw the glare from the Deputy Headmistress as she went down the row and named them, Hagrid wrapping the bodies, silent tears falling from his eyes.

Minerva paused at the body of Hermione Granger. "..And this is Miss. Granger." Falling to the ground as she began to cry.

Sara saw the flash of cameras as she tucked the list into her pocket and bent down to help her up. "Sit at the wagon Minerva. Hagrid and I will take care of the rest."

Minerva simply nodded and stood back to watch as Rita Skeeter and her photographer approached her.

"Professor McGonnagal! Why retrieve these bodies now? The Wizarding world wants to know." Rita Skeeter asked her.

Just as she began to reply, Lord Malfoy appeared.

"As you know I head the Board of Governors. The reason the bodies have been here so long is that we have been trying to contact the next of kin." Smoothly answering the question. "Sadly, they have not been located, so the school is bearing the responsability." Reporters rushing to him as they shouted out their questions.

Hagrid and Sara quickly loaded the bodies onto the wagon as Lord Malfoy took care of the press, helping Minerva to the wagon as Sara climbed onto the wagon from the other side.

The wagon pulled away as the now silent group of witches and wizards watched it leave.

The wagon entered the gates of Hogwarts and Hagrid looked to Sara, waiting for direction.

"Minerva, I will take care of this as I told you. Go to the Headmaster and tell him your task is complete." She watched as Minerva left the wagon.

Hagrid looked to the cold witch for direction as he watched Minerva walk away, shocked that she would not be there for the burial.

"Hagrid, she is not able to bury the muggle-borns. It is left to us. Now, they cannot be buried on the grounds around the school, and I was hoping that you knew of a place."

"One not in view Perfessor?" He asked as he realized what was needed.

She just looked to him as the wagon began to travel deep into the Forbidden Forest.

"Here we are Perfessor Snape." Hagrid told her as the wagon stopped.

She jumped down from the wagon, pointing her wand at the ground revealing twelve open graves. She watched as he placed the bodies within them as she pointed her wand and filled them in.

"Young witches and wizards. Life taken from you, so young and not understanding. You have arrived to the Veil, and the Veil will be most accepting of you as you are innocent of the violence performed upon you. And you are remembered by those that count. I hope that it comforts you in the next world."

Hagrid sobbed as he carved the initials of the dead into rocks and placed them accordingly.

"Perfessor, it is good that they are buried." He told her as he looked to her in sadness.

"Obliviate!" She silently intoned as she altered his memories.

She watched as Hagrid climbed up into the wagon and rode away.

&&&&&&

Hermione jumped back as Severus suddenly appeared in front of her, standing silently as he observed her.

Twigs wrapped in her knotted hair, clothing tattered. Merlin! She never looked more beautiful.

He watched as she placed her hand upon her cheek.

"Hermione." He whispered as he grabbed her hand with his. "I had forgotten you."


	66. Chapter 66 Return From The Holidays

JK Owns Harry Potter and I do not. I do not make any money from this story.

A/N Sexual Situations Parents you have been warned.

Chapter 66 Return From The Holidays.

Ginny cleared the dishes from the dinner table, listening to her brothers Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George laugh and joke together. They had decided to stay until school started to help their dad out. She placed the dishes into the sink as she thought about Harry. How she missed him.

She went back dinner table wrapping her arms around her father. "Dad, I have to go and pack for school. Will you be okay?" She asked with concern.

"Ginny, if I had a choice you would not be going back. More so that Snape is the Headmaster. Promise me that you will be careful."

"Dad, it'll be okay." She brushed her lips across her father's cheek as she made her way up to her room.

&&&&&&

Severus held Hermione's hand and kissed it as he led her to the edge of the clearing, absently filling her in on what was happening in the Wizarding world. He frowned as she told him about the death of John Donaldson.

"I feel responsible Severus! I promised him." She sobbed out.

He looked to her as he pulled her within his robes. "It is Fate Hermione." He whispered to her as he kissed her twig entangled hair. "Remember what you said about the stars and insignificant witches and wizards?"

He pulled a twig out of her hair. "You are beautiful wife. And I have missed our Bond and you."

"How can you say I am beautiful Severus when I look like a wild one?" She asked, suddenly self-conscious of her appearance.

"I find the wild, woodsy sight of you very appealing." He huskily replied as he captured her lips, kissing her deeply.

She sagged in his arms, his kiss releasing all the emotions that she had held in for so long come out as she began whimper. She was a leader, expected to be strong and did what was expected of her, pushing down the emotions of fear, helplessness, anxiety, and the constant fear of her impending death, whimpering as she realized she did not have to hide anything from her wizard and let it all out.

Severus held her up as he whispered. "Hermione let it out. I am here for you and will take it all away, at least for the short time we are here together in the calm before the storm." He wrapped her tightly within his robes as she clung against his body, reassured by scent of him.

&&&&&&

Ginny placed the last of her school uniforms and books into her trunk. She picked up her most treasured photo watching their first kiss. Bless Colin Creevy and his camera. She watched Harry's initial surprise, and then giving into her unexpected kiss during the celebration of their victory over Slytherin.

She sighed as she placed it back onto her dresser. It would be foolish of her to take it with her, considering the current leadership of the school. She wondered how her love was faring and decided to check her Mum's clock in hall.

Ginny arrived at the front door just as Percy began to leave.

Percy hugged her. "Be careful Ginny."

Ginny hugged her brother. "You as well Mr. Assistant to the Minister of Magic." Laughing out.

The whole family saw Percy off and walked into the living room as Ginny glanced at the clock. "Dad!" She shouted out in surprise. "Look at the clock! Why does it show him as "safe" when it should show him "travelling"?"

Arthur looked to his daughter, pushing back the alarm that he felt in her observation as he followed her gaze to the clock and looked to it.

"I'm not sure Ginny. The clock was attuned to your mother. Maybe it froze at the time of Mum's death."

His children nodded to him as they made their way into the living room while Arthur stared at the clock.

Once he was alone he took the clock down and examined it. The clock was not attuned to Molly, but to the family and those that were added to the family. Percy must have stolen the original and made this replica when he visited last on Christmas eve.

Arthur sighed as he placed the clock back onto the wall. He was sure that his son had already given He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the clock and told of the special properties. There was no redemption for his son now as he had broken the trust that he extended out to him, despite his alignment. He was not his son any longer, but the enemy.

&&&&&&&

Severus broke away from her and hissed. "Get rid of them!" As he pointed his wand to himself and whispered "Natura Abscondere." Blending into his surroundings.

She heard the call from Harry and Ron and walked to them.

"Hermione, come join us." Harry grabbed her up. "Free from worry for two days." Hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

She looked to them. "Harry, I just need time alone and unwind. The baby is taking more from me and I just need to rest on my own for a day. I promise I'll join you in the morning." She told them as she conjured up a tent from a piece of parchment.

Harry looked to her doubtfully. "If you're sure…."

Hermione walked to the tent. "I'm sure. Find a way to explain it to the group." She walked into the tent without a backwards glance.

Harry and Ron watched her enter the tent, noticing the abrupt dismissal. Pregnant witches. Who knew what went on in their head? They went back to the tents to explain Hermione's disappearance.

She fell upon the bed fully clothed and slowly drifted to sleep as she saw her husband enter and sit on the bed next to her, feeling his hands gently remove the twigs from her knotted hair.

Removing the last twig from her hair, he stood up and removed his outer robes and observed her. The last twenty days had taken their toll on the witch.

Severus slipped in bed next to her and gathered his wife into his arms. He had 18 hours until he had to be back at the school, and he would make sure that he would make that time count, drifting off to sleep next to his wife.

&&&&&&

Minerva made her way to the Headmaster's office to report on the retrieval of the muggle-borns. As she approached the gargoyle, it called out to her. "The Headmaster is away Minerva."

Minerva nodded and left the entrance. She would brief Snape at the staff meeting tomorrow as she was not going to be at his beck and call if he did not bother to let her know when he was away. She made her way back to her chambers to grieve the death of Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age to grace Hogwarts in twenty years in private.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus woke up and felt Hermione stir from sleep. "Stay Hermione." He commanded as he went to the back part of the tent conjuring up a large bathtub and filling it with warm water and herbs that would draw out any toxins residing in her.

He pulled her up from the bed and began to remove her dirty, tattered clothes revealing her naked body. "As I said before witch, you are most beautiful." Picking her up and placing her into the tub.

She sighed as she settled into the warm water. Whatever he had added to the water made her feel relaxed as if all of the strain and stress was drawing away from her body. She happily sighed in relief as she sank deeper into the tub. This was almost better than…

Severus knelt down beside the tub looking to her. "And what would that be Hermione?"

She had forgotten that he could sense her thoughts through the Bond. "Err…."

He chuckled as he continued to watch her. "It is a healing bath Hermione, the herbs designed to remove the stress and pains from your body. As the toxins leave, you feel euphoria, as if you are truly feeling life for the first time. I think one hour of soaking should heal you."

She looked to him. "You could join me. There is more than enough room for two."

He placed his hand into the water, silently incanting a heating charm causing steam to rise from the water, smelling a whiff of the herbal blend filling the room. "No Hermione. This blend was designed just for you. I'll be back in one hour. There are a few things I need to take care of. Stay soaking until I retrieve you." He stood up and left her to soak, feeling slightly relaxed from the scents filling the room.

Severus stepped outside the tent and Apparated away.

&&&&&&&&&

Harry and Ron stepped into the wizard's tent and blinked at the flash from a camera. He saw Colin standing there with his camera grinning.

Colin grinned to them. "Something we can have if we grow old and survive. But I need to go to the girl's tent so they can have something to remember."

Harry grinned as he patted Colin's shoulder. "Come on Colin, I'll escort you. Besides I need to talk to the girls."

They stood outside the tent as Harry called out. "Are you decent? I need to talk to you."

He blushed as he heard the girls titter as he recognized the voice of a particular witch that was known to be a bit forward. "You could come in Harry and find out for yourself!"

Harry replied back irritation evident in his voice. "Josephine, you know that I am a wizard already spoken for."

He heard the witch call back out. "We are all decent. No need to be put out as I was just winding you up."

Harry entered the tent with Colin trailing behind him. He noticed that the girls had taken advantage of the downtime, dressed in new clothes and looking fresh.

"I just wanted you to know that Hermione will not be here tonight. She needs time to herself to mourn Mr. Donaldson's death. And Colin here wants to take pictures so that you will have something to remember if we get the chance to grow old."

He left the tent shaking his head at the witch's excitement of having their picture taken. He was glad that he was spoken for, as he understood his witch only.

&&&&&&&

Severus retrieved Hermione from the tub, drying her body with a soft towel that he brought back and then wrapping her into a thick bathrobe. "How do you feel Hermione?"

"Refreshed and I feel that I can take on the world. Or that I can take on one particular wizard that I have missed." She looked to him knowingly.

He led her to the table not remarking at her challenge. "I went to your neighborhood and purchased your favorite food."

She looked at the take away boxes from her favorite Chinese restaurant. "Severus, you did not need to." As she sat down to eat.

He began eating Lo Mein, watching the joy evident in her face, observing that she did not eat very much. He realized that the rations that she had been eating were a bit short, as very little food filled her.

Hermione finished her meal and looked to him. "And now Severus, I wish to be re-acquainted with you." Standing up and removing the bathrobe and approached him, lust evident in her eyes.

Severus pushed back his chair, admiring his wife's body as he began to unbutton his vest and removed it. She sat on his lap and began unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt as she whispered in his ear. "Severus, I think it is time that that I heal you of the stress that you are feeling." Wiggling her ass against his hardening cock.

"Gods witch. Please do!" He moaned out, rubbing her ass with a free hand as he held her to his lap with the other.

Hermione removed his shirt and traced the fresh scars on his chest. "You've acquired a few more since I last saw you." She murmured as she traced the fresh scars as her finger traced downward.

"Yes..." He hissed out in pleasure. "But I assure you there is no damage down there. Care to check?" He purred out as he kicked off his boots.

She nipped his ear and whispered seductively. "I suppose I should. After all, I would not want to miss any part that needed healing." Removing herself from his lap as she unbuckled his belt and began to unbutton his trousers. "Is there any part of your clothing that does not have buttons?"

He chuckled as he pulled off his trousers and briefs at the same time. "Only one and you will not have to worry about it." His cock springing up at the release.

"Well, there seems to be no damage. Let me look further" She whispered as she firmly wrapped her hand around his weeping member eliciting a moan of pleasure from him.

She flicked her tongue at the head of his cock, his body shuddering at the contact. She began to go down on him, taking in his ample girth fully.

Gods! He thought. Being with the witch made him think that maybe a place called heaven actually existed. He watched her bobbing head and stopped her as he stood and picked her up into his arms.

"It seems there is no damage witch." Feeling the heat from her body as he walked to the bed and gently laid her down and placed himself at her entrance. "Heal me Hermione." He whispered as he entered her and they both felt their bond flash in joy.

He began to make love to her slowly, relishing the feel of her velvet touch. "Hermione, I remember you now." He groaned out in passion as he began to thrust deeply into her, listening to the squeels of pleasure from his wife.

"Harder Severus!" She moaned out.

He chuckled as he complied. "I see that you are still bossy."

"No!" She panted out. "Just sure of what I need and that is you wizard!" She panted out as she felt her orgasm begin.

He buried his cock deep within her as her orgasm triggered his release. "Hermione!" He shouted out as he came, feeling her walls clamp down on him as she rode out her orgasm.

Severus felt her body still as they both panted. "It seems that you have healed me Hermione." Kissing her fully and tasting the taste of him on her lips. He rolled off her and gathered her into his arms. "Sleep witch and know that I am here, and I will protect and love you always."

Hermione sighed at the words and snuggled against him as he played with her brushy hair. He listened to the deep breaths that she took, indicating that she had fallen into a deep sleep. He soon followed her, thankful that he once again had a chance to love her before his impending death.

&&&&&&&

Ginny and her father arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ and looked to the column.

"Ginny, don't do anything foolish at the school. I have already lost one son, and do not wish to lose you as well."

"Dad, Ron is still alive! I feel it." She replied in concern.

"Of course." He replied. "Go on now and owl me when you get there."

He watched as she went through the column and disappeared. He looked for a moment as he made his way back to the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny entered the train and immediately noticed the silence within the carriages. As she made her way down, the only sounds coming from the carriages filled with the students of Slytherin.

She bumped into Draco Malfoy. "Weasley! Surprised to see you here." He sneered to her as he jabbed his elbow into her as he went past her.

"I could say the same for you Malfoy!" She snarled out as she made her way past him and entered the carriage containing Neville and Luna.

Neville looked to her as she sat down. "Did you see the Daily Prophet listing the names of the dead muggle-borns?"

"No, Neville. Dad stopped his subscription after Mum's death."

"Oh Ginny!" He moaned as he gave her his copy listing the deaths. Her eyes focused on the name "Hermione Granger" As she began to cry.

Neville hugged her as he whispered. "Harry Potter is still alive. We still have hope."

"But Hermione!" She wailed out.

Neville and Luna hugged her as she continued to sob, releasing her grief at the fact that her best friend was dead.

She looked to her hand still concealing the engagement ring that Harry had given her, remembering the concealing charm that Hermione had placed on it, her words ringing out that it would not be revealed until Hermione's death. Her friend was alive! Ginny allowed herself to be comforted by her friends, keeping the knowledge to herself.

"Do you really think that Harry is still alive Neville?" She asked

"Yes Ginny I do." Neville replied as he pointed to the Daily Prophet. "That rag of a paper would have dedicated a whole issue to the fact. It ran a lengthy article on the worthiness of Snape becoming a Headmaster, and we all know who was on the train under the mask of a Death Eater."

"Neville I told you that Headmaster Snape is not the enemy." Luna dreamily replied. "His aura did not reveal it. Besides, he knocked us out and Disillusioned us when the Death Eaters came to the castle. If they would have seen us sitting outside the Room of Requirement, we would be beyond the Veil now."

"Oh Luna!" He sighed as he put her arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I really don't know how to take some of the views you have of people sometimes."

Ginny looked to the pair in surprise. "You two are a couple! When did that happen?"

Neville chuckled. "After we regained consciousness in front of the Room of Requirement. We spent a lot of time together during the holidays."

Ginny looked to them. "I'm happy for you."

They sat in silence, listening to the click-clack of the carriages as they travelled toward Hogwarts.

&&&&&&

Severus woke and sat up in the bed as he absently played with the hair of his wife. He was thinking about plan 1A and if the Order could truly arise from the ash. He felt Hermione sit up as she looked to him.

"Deep in thought, Love?" She asked him.

He looked to her. "Yes Love. Soon you will be in sanctuary and will not be safe, though the word suggest that." He left the bed and began to dress. "Remember what I said about us being in the calm of the storm? The Dark Lord is moving quickly and the Final Battle will arrive soon."

He watched as she stood up and helped her dress. "With Albus not returning to his portrait, you are Plan 1A."

Hermione looked to him in shock. "How…?"

He silenced her. "It will be revealed to you soon. Hermione, I must leave you now as I will soon become the most hated Headmaster in Hogwarts history to date. I am sure that fact will be stated in "Hogwarts: A History" for at least the next century."

He chuckled at her distressed look. "It is my fate Hermione. But at least two wizards and the most beautiful witch in the world will know otherwise. And that thought will comfort me in the end."

Severus gathered her into his robes and kissed her. "Now witch, go and see if the coast is clear as this tent can be seen. Most of your fellow students would be distressed if they saw me appear."

Hermione peeked outside the tent and motioned Severus forward. "All clear my love." She softly told him.

He looked to her for a moment. "Hermione, break down the phials of Felix I have you and hand them out to your group just in case."

She watched as he left the tent, turning his heel as he Apparated away.


	67. Chapter 67 A Dark Hogwarts

JK Owns Harry Potter and I do not. I do not make any money from this story.

Chapter 67 A Dark Hogwarts

Hermione looked to the spot where her husband had Apparated and sighed, one hand subconsciously rubbing her belly wondering how in Merlin she was Plan 1A. She made her way back to the bed and flopped down on it deep in thought at Severus's words. There was no way that she was Plan 1A. She remembered reading the parchment at the meeting and Dumbledore had never included her in any of his planning. She drifted off to sleep, mind still turning over her husband's cryptic words.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus Apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and entered it as he still had access to the place.

Kreacher, Harry's house elf met him as he entered, looking to him suspiciously. "Professor Snape." He crocked out.

"It is Headmaster Snape Elf. Be sure to address me properly next time I am here." He looked down to the old elf. "What commands did your master Harry Potter give you concerning Order business?

"I am to obey the officers of the Order of the Phoenix and not to betray them to anyone no matter what." Kreacher growled out. "Oh, my poor Mistress, to know that this house is being used by such filth."

"Silence Elf!" Severus commanded. "Do you recognize me as an officer of the Order?"

"Yes Headmaster Snape." He growled out as he began to hit his head against the wall. He hated the command of the young wizard as Harry Potter was unworthy to be the Head of the House of Black.

"Cease you actions at once Elf!" He snarled out. "Make me lunch and bring it into the study. And it is to be edible. I am not as forgiving as the others are." He sneered as he looked to the servant.

Kreacher looked to him in anger as he shuffled towards the kitchen muttering about the pride of the House of Back being sullied once again.

Severus began to look for a particular item now that the house elf was out of the way.

Hermione woke up a few hours later and walked out of the tent, conjuring it back into a piece of parchment and tucked it into her pocket. She felt refreshed as she looked out to the scene playing out before her.

She saw the group of students split into two groups as Harry and Bootstray met in the middle of the clearing opposite of Ron and Slightly. Some words were passed and she watched as the groups separated and began to build battlements out of the snow. Ah! A snowball battle!

Hermione chuckled as she silently incanted "Natura Abscondere!" and made her way to a position that would enable her to attack both groups. The battle began and Hermione was impressed of the amount of snowballs flying between the two groups. Gods, her husband's Slytherin side was coming out. This was going to be good!

*****Lioness, I believe you should have been sorted in Slytherin. ***** Severus sent along the bond as he ate his lunch at Grimmauld.

*****As if! ***** She sent back as she pointed her wand and created 500 compact snowballs as she levitated them into the air. She split the snowballs into two groups and flicked her wand, striking both groups. She laughed as both groups fell under her sudden attack and watched their reaction.

There was a pause from each group as they realized where the simultaneous attack was coming from. Suddenly both groups were flinging snowballs her way. "Okay, I give up!" Hermione shouted out as she revealed herself as she walked towards them, hands held up in surrender.

Harry laughed as he walked to her and hugged her. "Hermione, you spoiled a two sided battle."

Slightly stood looking put out. "My side would have won. We were gaining."

Bootstray growled out. "I think not mate."

Hermione chuckled to herself as the two wizards began to argue as she turned and hugged Ron as well.

"Hermione, you look loads better. You're okay right? He asked her in concern.

"Yes Ronald, I feel that I can take on the world now." Thinking of her time with Severus. Gods! He was good for a downtrodden soul.

&&&&&&&&&&

Severus arrived at his office and looked to Headmaster Black. "You understand what must be done?" Looking to his time piece.

The portraits looked curious as he replied. "Of course Headmaster."

He nodded toward the painting as he sat at his desk as the Carrows arrived before the afternoon staff meeting.

The Carrows arrived and sat down looking to Snape. "You will be teaching Muggle Studies alternating days and as one teaches, the other will walk the castle and find any dissenters to the Dark Lord. Do nothing and report the names to me and I will decide what to do next." His voice barking out to them.

They looked to him in shock. Teaching! The Dark Lord did not mention this when he sent them to Hogwarts.

Severus enjoyed the looks of shock on their face. "What did you expect? How could I explain your presence here otherwise? Besides, with Charity Burbage's demise I am short a class and a professor to fill it. You two will do nicely." He watched as they began to protest holding up his hand. "It is done. The Dark Lord instructed me to make you professors, and professors teach. Surely you remember that from your years here as students?" Putting them into place.

"The other professors will be arriving shortly for the staff meeting. As you are supposed to have some sense of academics I have already created your curriculum and all you have to do is follow the lectures I have created for you. If the students have specific questions, just sneer at them and tell them they better take good notes." He held out the two folders for them to take. "I suggest you take the few minutes before the start of the staff meeting to familiarize yourself with your subject.

Amycus Carrow looked to Snape darkly as he handed a folder to his sister Alecto.

"It's not all bad dear Amycus as you will be in charge of punishment as well." The Headmaster snickered as his new professor looked pleased with that fact. "Now to your dress as those robes will not do." Flicking his wand as he changed their robes to ones in a style of academia. "Better. I suggest you remain silent during the meeting. All of the professors that taught you as students are still here and I am sure they still remember your escapades."

He had taken the liberty of looking up their records and was appalled of some of the things that they had done as students. It seems that Hogwarts was a training ground for them, as they had refined their torture techniques since leaving school. He suspected quite a few galleons had been passed to keep them in school.

"By the way, thank you for bringing in our Potions Master replacement. I am sure you presented a convincing argument."

The Carrows snickered as they watched Snape flick his wand to open the door and watched as the rest of the teaching staff enter the office.

&&&&&&&&&&

Harry looked to the eager faces of his fellow students. The two down days and the snowball fight had done them well as they did not look as defeated as before. "I hate to disappoint you, but after this nights trek, there will be no more snow." Barking out a laugh as the students cheered. "And now Hermione Granger, our cool logic."

Hermione looked to the students. "I have here Felix divided up to our group. Take the phial, and if we are attacked, drink it thinking of our end point. Wait there until Harry, Ron or I meet up with you. Take this as a last resort." She began handing out the potion. "And make sure if you are feeling ill let someone know. We will stop as I do not want any deaths. We are halfway to our goal and I do not want to lose anyone else."

Ron looked to the group as he spoke. "We are half way to our goal. Take care and watch after one another. Check your equipment. Make sure you have enough power bars for ten days. Those armed check your weapons."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the group as they checked their equipment.

Satisfied Harry called out. "Move out, ten miles to go before we sleep."

The group of students moved out, looking forward to the end of the snow.

&&&&&&&&&

The arriving students sat at their house tables nervous as the saw a whipping post situated prominently in the middle of the Great Hall. They saw the whips in the color of the four houses hanging from it. There was not a sound, even from the Slytherin table as they eyed the green colored whip nervously

"I am now Headmaster." Severus sneered to the group as he stood at the podium. "I am not about to tell you what rules there are. Everyone should know them by now." He looked to the students. "Now a change to staff. Welcome Amycus and Alecto Carrow our new professors to Muggle Studies as Professor Burbage has decided to retire. Also welcome Professor Horace Slughorn Potions Master as he will be taking on Potions and head Slytherin house. Be respectful to them or suffer the consequences."

Headmaster Snape chuckled as he looked to the students. "And now to the consequences. I am sure you have noticed the Post. With the mud bloods gone, the Board of Governors has decided to bring back some of the original punishments. No longer will detentions be assigned as they take up valuable time. Punishment will be given in the Great Hall in front of your fellow students at dinner. The whips are charmed. I suggest you do nothing to garner a punishment. I am told it can be very painful." He pointed to the four whips colored in the different colors of the houses.

"Now eat and enjoy being back at this prestigious school!" Severus walked away and took his place at the Head table and sat down, glaring at his students.

Neville Longbottom glared at Headmaster Snape. Evil Git! He was no longer his teacher, and he was no longer the cowering boy.

The Great Hall was silent at his words as the students began to eat.

Headmaster Snape called out to the hall. "Miss. Weasley, I desire a word with you after your meal. Meet with me at 7 pm in my office." He stood up and strode from the table, not even bothering to eat.

Ginny looked to Neville in fear. "He wants to meet with me because I know something."

Neville looked to her. "I know you are vowed to Harry. I promise I will protect you." He stated as the magiks flowed around him as he was of age.

"Neville, you should not have done that. Now you are in danger as much as I am. It is no secret in the school that I love Harry. Why else would Snape want to see me?" She moaned out.

She sat there looking at her unfinished meal as the rest of Gryffindor looked to her. She stood up and left the Great Hall as Neville watched her go.

Luna grabbed Neville's arm. "I told you that Professor Snape is on or side." She whispered to him.

"I love you with all my heart Luna, but you are mistaken." He felt in his pocket for Dumbledore's Army coin and turned it thinking of a meeting time.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus sat at his desk reflecting on the staff meeting and the welcoming feast. Things were progressing along nicely. He felt the gargoyle alert his presence to Miss. Weasley and bade the guardian to send her in. He watched as the girl looked nervously to him as he pointed to a seat indicating that she should sit down.

Ginny started to fidget, the silence of the room bearing down as Snape continued to look at her. She kept her head down not looking into his eyes as she knew he was an Occlumens from Harry.

Professor McGonagall stood at the open door of the office. "Headmaster, you wished to see me?" Noticing the youngest Weasley.

"Yes professor. I find I need to have a discussion with Miss. Weasley about certain events and as her Head of House and witness I feel you should be here."

"Look at me Miss. Weasley!" He barked out to her watching the frightened girl's head snap up. "Keep in mind that I will know if you are lying. I wish to know what was told to you of your mother's death."

She stuttered out. "Mum and Dad were pulled out of their house by Death Eaters. I was told that you tortured and killed Moody and another Death Eater killed mum."

"Yes and I called you here for advice. If I hear one mention of those facts here at the school, I will kill you with no hesitation and bury your body where no one would find it. It would be a sad announcement that you were observed by the Great Lake, and then you never arrived back to the castle. I want to make that fact very clear to you. If you feel the need, address Professor McGonagall. Also, if you hear from Harry Potter you will tell me."

"Yes Headmaster I understand." Ginny stuttered out

Severus looked to his Deputy. "You may leave Professor McGonagall and close the door behind you."

"Come see me after the Headmaster releases you Miss. Weasley." She stood and glared at the Headmaster for a moment and then exited his office.

"And now we move on to more pressing details. There are those here at the school that will learn of your little love affair and will possibly press you about it with great bodily harm guaranteed." He pulled a plain looking silver chain and tossed it to her. "You will wear this always and if you feel that you are in danger it will alert me."

Ginny placed the chain around her neck and asked "Why?"

Severus looked to her as he chuckled darkly. "Because I need you to remain whole and healthy in case the Dark Lord needs to use you as bait. Now leave me and go to your Head's chambers as I am sure she will want to make sure that you are whole and healthy. Do not tell her about the chain. She has enchantments placed upon her from the Dark Lord and her life would be forfeit if you did." Not to mention mine he silently thought.

"Now Go!" He barked out as he pointed to the door, watching as the student fled from his presence.

The portrait of Headmaster Dippet sounded out. "You did that to protect her from Amycus Carrow?"

"Yes Headmaster Dippet. Surely you remember his taste and Ginny Weasley will be hard for him to resist, especially as he learns of her involvement with Mr. Potter from the Slytherins. But surely you knew that. How many Galleons were passed into your hands Dippet?" He asked.

"All that I received was placed in the school's coffers. I had no choice!"

"Everyone has a choice. You chose the easy way instead of doing what was right." He told the portrait sarcastically

"Now I am sure after classes tomorrow there will be at least one student at the Post before dinner. Any guesses on whom that might be?"

"It won't be any of Slytherin Severus." Headmaster Black commented.

Severus chuckled. "Don't count on that. As I am no longer of Slytherin house and the professors view me as a neutral and no detentions are to be given, I feel quite a few Slytherin will be at the post. And I'll allow it as the Dark Lord believes in the strong arm of...discipline. It will help the little darlings get more in line with his leadership skills."

He stood up and made his way towards his bed chambers. "Too bad that you cannot bet. It will be a Gryffindor on the Post tomorrow as surely as the sun rises and sets. I wonder which one it will be." Leaving the portraits to chatter.

Undressing and laying on his bed, he felt his Bond thrum with disapproval**. ***Severus, you should not have frightened Ginny so. ***** Hermione sent out as she trudged in the snow.

*****You know it had to be this way. I know Amycus. He hates this duty and will do anything to get away from Hogwarts. It keeps him from his darker needs. *** **He sent out**. ***Now continue your trek and let Harry know that I am protecting his witch as that will remind him of the promise he made to me concerning you.*****

Hermione shook her head as she continued her trek. "Insufferable git!" She thought to herself.

*****Yes Hermione but a git that is all yours. *** **He sent out as he went to sleep.

&&&&&&

Amycus sat at his desk as he waited for the Seventh year Slytherin/Gryffindor class to arrive. He cursed as Muggle Studies became a required course and he was forced to teach all day. So far it had been smooth as he followed Snape's prepared lectures as the previous students said nothing as they took notes.

He began the same lecture after warning the snakes and lions to take good notes. One hand was constantly raised, questioning him on how he knew of the atrocities that the muggles made against witches and wizards. As he could not answer, he became frustrated as he assigned his first punishment, relishing in the fact that he would perform it.

The students entered the Great Hall and saw that there was only one whip hanging off the Post and it was in the color of Gryffindor. They then noticed that the Carrows was standing beside it as the hall became completely silent as they noticed that the tables were bare of the normal food.

Headmaster Snape stood at the podium. "First day of class and I am already forced to use the Post even after I have warned you. And why does it not surprise me that Gryffindor house is involved?"

"Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor house. A complaint has been made that you have been questioning a professor's knowledge." He intoned. "As per the rules of this school and in accordance to the offense your punishment is ten lashes."

Neville stood up and strode up to the Post and looked to the Carrows in anger as they removed his robe and shirt and tied him to the Post using leather straps.

"Begin!" Severus commanded of Amycus as the professor grabbed the red colored whip flicked it. Severus noticed that the Gryffindor's eyes were only on him, defiance present in his eyes as the punishment began.

After the sixth lash the Gryffindor fell unconscious as Amycus finished the punishment, watching as the blood flowed from the students torn back.

"It is complete Headmaster." Professor Carrow called out.

"Students, enjoy your dinner and remember what you have seen. I would hope that this will not be a normal event before dinner." Severus told them as he began to eat as he remembered the look of the Gryffindor. The boy had transferred all of his anger towards him. He would have to watch the boy as it became obvious to him that he had grown a backbone after all. Things were progressing according to his plan.

The students waited for a moment to see if Madame Pomfrey would help him as they observed the sagging body of Neville on the Post. After it was obvious that no one was coming to Neville's aid, the students began to eat as they eyed the unconscious form on the Post.

Severus smirked as most quickly had a bite or two and left the hall. Soon he was left with only Madame Pomfrey as she looked to him with tears in her eyes.

He pointed to the Post. "Heal him and make sure that he is in classes in the morning." As he turned and left robes billowing as he exited the hall.

Madame Pomfrey approached the Post and loosened the bonds as she help up the still form as she conjured up a floating stretcher and placed the boy face down upon it. She would look into the records of long ago when this punishment was in force and be better prepared. Silent tears appeared as she made her way to the Infirmary, the stretcher following behind her.


	68. Chapter 68 Lide in the Wizarding World

JK Owns Harry Potter and I do not. I do not make any money from this story.

Chapter 68 Life in the Wizarding World

Arthur sat at the kitchen table drinking a mug of tea in the Burrow. With his children gone it seemed empty. He sighed as he picked up the letter from his daughter, missing Molly's busy presence in the kitchen. He tasted his tea and grimaced, missing the morning cuppa that Molly always made him before leaving for the Ministry. He tapped the parchment to reveal the words as he taught her a particular charm on how to disguise her letters, watching the sentences of nonsense change and form into the true letter.

_Dad,_

_Made it here at Hogwarts safe and sound. Headmaster Snape has instituted the old punishments and we had to watch as Neville Longbottom took ten lashes from the new Professors Carrows for questioning a professor. Then Headmaster Snape called me into his office and warned me not to talk to anyone about mum's death, as he gave me a necklace to protect me as he seems to think I will be attacked because of Harry. Dad, I am confused. He threatens my death and then protects me._

_I will Owl you and let you know if anything changes. _

_Love Ginny_

Arthur sighed as he read the letter. What was Snape up to? He walked up to the floo as he tossed in the powder stating "Ministry of Magic" and disappeared in a flash of green.

He appeared at the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic seeing dozens of witches and wizards waiting on seats. Sighing, he made his way to his office. The Ministry began to demand heritage checks and those in the Atrium were there to prove their status. Most were never heard from again.

Arthur ignored the calling of his name from the group passed them. Gods how he hated his mornings now as he saw good friends in that line and he could do nothing to help them.

Entering his office He noticed Percy standing next to his desk.

"Father the nature of your job has changed. It is not one of trying to understand how muggle devices work and relation to magic but one of exterminating the muggles. I am here to find out if you accept this job as head of the new department."

Arthur cursed the enchantments that Voldemort had placed upon him as he wanted to tell his despicable son what he really thought. "No Percival. I find that I cannot accept that position."

Percy motioned to the two aurors that was standing in the rear of his father's office. "Then pack up. We do not need those who are unwilling to fall into the new world. Go to the pay office where you will receive one month's termination pay. Are you sure you will not change your mind Father?"" Percy asked him as he looked down to his father.

"No I will not change my mind. You are no son of mine Percival Weasley! Your mother would be ashamed of you. You remembered how she died?" Hatred in his voice as he packed up his belongings and reduced them into his pocket as the two Aurors joined him.

Percy looked at his father as he commanded the Aurors. "Take him to Finance and then escort him out of the Ministry to Diagon Alley." He left his father's office without another word.

"Come on Stoddard and Wright. Escort me to Finance and do not worry. "

Stoddard looked to him. "Arthur, I hate to do this, but I have no choice." He told his friend as they headed to the Finance office.

They arrived and found Lead Auror Kingsley Shacklebot at the door to Finance. "Aurors Stoddard and Wright, I will take care of this. Resume your duties." He told them, his deep voice rumbling.

Both wizards nodded to him as they walked away.

Kingsley looked to his friend sadly as he watched him gather his termination pay and escorted him to the entrance of Diagon Alley. "I envy you that you are out of this mess."

Arthur shook his hand as he looked to him. "Be well Kingsley."

Kingsley looked to him. "I wish you well Arthur Weasley. Be safe." Watching as his friend exited the Ministry into Diagon Alley.

Arthur made his way up the mostly empty street, recognizing many as they avoided him. It was just like the first rising of He-Who-Not-Be-Named. One never knew if a friend was true or a Death Eater using Polyjuice. He sighed as he turned and Aparated to the Burrow. All was lost he thought.

Covert meetings began amongst the citizens as word of mouth spread about the bodies of fifty Death Eaters was found next to the mutilated students. Most enjoyed the life after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named disappeared after he murdered the Potters. Someone stood up and they wondered who it was.

They did not like what was going on and would never trust the minions of the Ministry. Night raids taking away family members and then feeling their deaths and their complaints falling on deaf ears. It was mostly talk, but the seeds of discontent were sown.

&&&&&&

Severus sat at his office listening to the rumors from the portraits. He chuckled as he recognized the beginnings of a coup as he stood up from his desk. "I will be thrown out of here within a month. But I will make the most of it." Pleased that it only took two days at the school to start the students tongues wagging.

After classes ended on the third day, he made his way to the Infirmary with a fistful of offenses in his hand. "Madame Pomfrey the Post has quite a few punishments tonight and I want to go over them to prevent any…..complications."

Madame Pomfrey looked to Snape, sadness in her eyes. "Headmaster, how can you allow this to happen? Only Merlin knows how many times I've patched you up in the past."

"Madame, I have to follow the guidance of the Board of Governors. As the old punishments were never stricken from the rules, they have decided to reinstate them as the previous Headmaster was considered to be lacking in disciplining the students." He told her as he handed her the offenses making sure that a particular name was on top.

"Draco Malfoy! I pray that he owls Lord Malfoy and complains. Maybe that will stop these barbaric punishments." She exclaimed.

Severus looked to her. "Any reasons medically that these students cannot accept punishment? Be truthful for I will know if you lie to me."

"No Headmaster Snape. All are whole and healthy. Thank the Gods that those whips are charmed as a simple healing paste heals the wounds without a trace of a scar." She looked to him. "Thank you for warning me ahead of time. I will be prepared at dinner tonight."

Severus looked to her a moment, remembering all the times that she had healed him as she tutted over his condition when he arrived back from the Dark Lord's meetings. "Madame, I am sorry that I could not warn you ahead of time before. I will make sure you get a copy of any offense given so that you will be prepared." He turned and left the Infirmary without a word.

Madame Pomfrey stared at the Headmaster's exit wondering how he could be so cold at one moment, then showing concern in the blink of an eye. She sighed as she pulled out a trolley and began placing pastes and potions based on the punishments of the night.

The students sat in the Great Hall, eying the Post seeing the green whip of Slytherin hanging beside the red whip of Gryffindor.

Severus sat next to his Deputy Headmistress and drawled out. "Really Minerva, getting back at me with these punishments to Slytherin?"

"I assure you not Headmaster. My hands are tied as I have no option to assign detention." She primly relied, secretly pleased as Snape had defended his snakes in the past.

He glared at her for a moment and then made his way to the podium. "Viewing yesterday's punishment was not enough? I had thought that it would dissuade you. Very well Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Miss Parkinson. You are accused of disrespecting your professors. Five lashes and learn to respect your professors. As tradition demands it, witches before wizards."

Miss. Parkinson of Slytherin house approached the Post in fear. She was a pampered witch and no one had ever laid a hand on her ever.

Alecto grabbed the witch and bound her to the post as she lifted her robes and shirt allowing them cover her head as they draped over the Post. She unclasped the witch's bra, allowing her full back to be exposed.

Amycus flicked his whip and began the punishment, enjoying the witch's cries as he whipped her. Gods! The hard on he was getting! He laughed out as the student passed out at the third lash.

Finishing his punishment, he watched as his sister unbound the unconscious witch and pushed her into the waiting arms of Madame Pomfrey, not bothering to watch the medi-witch's administrations as he motioned to Draco Malfoy to step up.

"Draco." Alecto whispered in his ear as she watched the boy shudder. "Your father is so pompous and it pleases me to teach you." Licking his ear as she removed his robes, sweater and shirt and bound him to the Post as she traced the scars on his back.

"Do not taunt me witch, as you know who my father is and I will remember to tell him your words." He muttered loud enough only to be heard by her.

Alecto chuckled as she stood aside as her brother met out his punishment, impressed that the young Lord did not utter a sound as he felt the stinging of the whip.

Draco was unbound and he angrily pulled his robe on and carried his sweater and shirt with him to Slytherin table, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's call to heal him. His Godfather would do that as it would not do for the healer to see the Mark that he concealed prior to arriving to the hall. Thank the Gods that Severus taught him well as Gryffindor would be on him in a flash if it was revealed.

Crabbe and Goyle took the punishments as well, the watching students holding their laughter as both passed out after the second lash. Merlin, they could dish it out but could not take it!

"Slyhterin house is punished. Now to the House of Gryffindor." Headmaster Snape intoned. "Mr. Longbottom, did you not learn anything from last night? And Miss. Weasley, I am shocked that you are called up as well. Ten lashes for questioning a professor's knowledge."

"Headmaster Snape, I am innocent of this charge!" She cried out as she walked to the Post.

"An additional lash for denying the validity of your punishment Miss. Weasley." Snape drawled out.

Amycus pushed his sister aside as he bound her to the Post and lifted up her robe, sweater, and shirt as harshly squeezed her breasts as he leaned down. "Miss. Weasley, I will be meeting you soon privately to discuss your relationship to Potter and convince you of your unwise choice."

Severus looked into the frightened witch's eyes as he entered her mind, seeing what the wizard whispered to her. *****Now you see the danger. Be a rallying point for your fellow students. Everyone here knows that you are Potter's witch! *** **

He pulled out of her mind as he saw the flicker of fear change to one of determination as Amycus whipped her.

Amycus was disappointed that the witch did not pass out. Soon he would meet with her privately, and that would change. What the Headmaster did not know would not hurt him and he could pass a good Obliviate.

Ginny was unbound and sat in a chair as Madame Pomfrey administered a paste to her back, once again confused at the Headmaster's words.

Neville Longbottom strode up discarding his robe, sweater and shirt to the floor on his own as he was bound once again to the Post, taking his punishment as he glared to Snape, hatred in his eyes.

Severus inwardly sighed as he realized who would be the leader of the rebellion at the school. Who would have thought that it would be Neville Longbottom?

Food appeared at the table and the students began to eat as they began to talk to one another of the punishments, not noticing that the Headmaster left once again without eating.


	69. Chapter 69 Life Continues

JK Owns Harry Potter and I do not. I do not make any money from this story.

Chapter 69 It Continues

Sara took her seat at the end of the table next to Hagrid as the punishment to Gryffindor began, narrowing her eyes at the punishment of Miss. Weasley. She noticed the look and action of her fellow Death Eater and entered his mind, seeing the plans he had for the young witch. She would have to talk to the Headmaster about this and catch up on the last three days as she had been away in the Dark Lord's service.

She was impressed that Neville did not allow the humiliation of being publicly undressed. Merlin, the hate and anger the boy had for her brother. Slipping into his mind she saw that the darkness had been able to take hold of the boy. He was at the same state that her brother had been in at the start of his seventh year. Sara knew the boy's history of being picked on by most of the students, including her brother, as instead of truly teaching the boy his mistakes in Potions, he cut the boy down in front of his peers after every cauldron explosion. Mr. Longbottom was ripe for a takeover by the darkness. And the darkness had been allowed into the school when the Carrows joined the staff. She ate her meal, turning over her thoughts on the two Gryffindors as she watched her brother exit the hall without eating.

Severus sat at his desk waiting for his staff to arrive. He did not have to wait long as he told the Gargoyle to let them in.

The professors entered and went to the tea caddy to make a cup and then sat into the chairs that were placed in front of the Headmasters desk, Alecto and Amycus looking expectant as the rest of the staff did not look to Snape.

"Complaints?" Severus asked the group.

Minerva looked to the Headmaster, anger flashing in her eyes. "I do Headmaster, and it concerns the Dark Arts class. Students have arrived at my class with the after effects of the Cruciatus curse Headmaster. I have had to send them to the Infirmary and it puts my curriculum behind."

"Alecto, you were supposed to follow Professor Snape's outline, and I know that curse is not to be covered until the end of the month." The Headmaster growled out.

"Bah Headmaster!" Alecto sneered. "Professor Snape's outline is trash. It is time that the students were taught how things truly are in life and not the trollop that she calls a class!" Standing up to the Headmaster and not noticing that Sara was onto her in a flash, pushing her onto the ground with her wand pointed at her neck with one hand as her other hand slowly began to squeeze the thin witch's neck.

The rest of the staff jumped out of their seats amazed at the speed and action of the Dark Arts master, watching as the witch struggled to breathe.

"Alecto, I do not care for your views of how I teach my class. And I never allow anyone to criticize me in front of fellow staff members. This is your last action in your pathetic life witch. You can explain it to the Veil when you get there." She coldly told the witch as the struggles lessened.

Sara noticed that DEATH stood in the room patiently waiting the outcome.

Severus leapt over his desk and grabbed his sister, unable to pull her away from the weakly moving witch. He pointed his wand and uttered a spell to break his sister's arm as she howled out in pain, releasing the witch.

Sara stood up and joined the professors as they looked at the body, watching the Headmaster check for a pulse and pounded on the witch's chest. They watched as Alecto took in a ragged breath.

"Madame Pomfrey, pick up Professor Carrow and hold my hand." Severus snarled out. "All of you stay here until I get back to finish this fiasco of a staff meeting." Apparating the healer and Alecto to the Infirmary.

DEATH watched in mirth. Sara certainly had not changed. "Little One, I am glad to see that your skills have not gone to waste."

Her fellow professors looked to her in confusion as she spoke out. "As if Lord. See me later as we need to talk." Watching DEATH fade away.

Turning her back to the group, Sara walked over to the desk and took a bottle of fire whiskey with her good hand and filled up a large glass with the amber liquid. She tossed back the drink in one gulp and slammed the glass down causing it to crack. Whirling, she faced Amycus with her wand pointed to him. "Do you share the same views as your sister Professor Carrow?" She coldly asked him.

Amycus looked into her cold obsidian eyes as he held up his hands. "I assure you that I do not have anything to say as I teach Muggle Studies." Backtracking as he looked up to her in anger.

Suddenly the Headmaster appeared in the room. "Professor Snape put away your wand." Sitting at his desk. "Minerva, I believe your complaint has been addressed adequately as Professor Snape is back." Looking to the older witch and waiting for a reply.

She shook her head in agreement. "Very well, any other complaints other than the Post?"

The group shook their heads as the Headmaster continued the staff meeting. After thirty minutes the Headmaster released the staff. "Sara, Amycus stay behind." The Headmaster coldly commanded.

Severus followed the group out and locked the door as Amycus protested. "Why Snape? I've not done anything!"

"Yet." Snape replied cryptically. "I suggest you finish that bottle. You will stay here until I return." Pressing his Mark and Apparated away.

"Does your arm hurt much?" Amycus eyed the badly broken arm of Sara.

"Immensely Amycus, but it is going to be nowhere near the pain we will suffer when my brother gets back." She barked out a laugh at the look of surprise on the wizard's face. "Severus cannot punish a fellow Death Eater, only the Dark Lord can. He has surely gone to report the events of tonight and you know as well as I do that we are in the shit right now."

Fuck! Amycus thought to himself. Had the snake been reading his thoughts? He grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey and began to drink, not bothering to use a glass as he heard the barking laugh of Sara Snape sound out in the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The muggle students were making good time, especially as they got passed the last night of trekking in the snow.

Harry watched as the students built shelters out of the brush and settled in for the day as the medics checked them over before retiring themselves. They had doubled the distance doing twenty miles a night. He pushed them hard as he realized the longer they were in the forest, the more danger they would be in. Once they got to civilization and to wherever the Snape's safe house was, they could eventually scatter and become lost in the Muggle world.

Harry motioned to Hermione, Ron, Bootstray and Slightly to follow him as he walked away from the main group.

He sat down and leaned against a tree. "What are Sara's plans for us when we get to town Mr. Bootstray?"

"It's just Bootstray Harry. Sara is responsible for the trek out of the wilderness. It is Professor Snape's responsibility after that." He replied

Hermione spoke out suddenly. "Severus told me that I would be in Sanctuary but still be in danger."

Ron looked to her. "You saw Snape! When?" The red headed wizard demanded of her.

"Ummm…" Hermione started.

Harry held up his hand. "It doesn't matter. Sanctuary you say? When I hear that word spoken, I think of churches."

Hermione looked to Harry in surprise as it clicked. "We will be going to the church that I was married in. Remember the head priest there is a squib Harry."

"What's a church?" Ron asked, glaring at the group as they laughed as Slightly explained the concept.

"Muggles are strange." He growled out as he left the group to get some sleep.

"You know of my Bond to Severus." Looking to the two assassins. "It closed on me last night and that usually means he is in the presence of Voldemort. I know you are connected to Sara. What does your connection tell you?"

Slightly looked to Bootstray and sighed as he began to tell her of the events of last night.

&&&&&&

Severus Apparated back into his office with Alecto in tow. He pointed his wand to Amycus and Sara, dressing them into the proper robes and mask of Death Eaters. Amycus gasped out as he saw Sara in the robes of one of the Inner Circle. "Grab my arm!" Severus commanded as he pressed his Mark to take them into the presence of the Dark Lord.

They appeared in front of Lord Voldemort and immediately fell to the floor bowing as respectfully as they could.

"Rise Severus." The Dark Lord commanded. Severus rose and stood next to the Dark Lord.

"Only three days, and already trouble." Voldemort looked to his followers. "Rise Alecto and look to me." The witch screamed out in pain as the Dark Lord looked through her mind.

He commanded the same of the other two and went back to his throne deep in thought as he called the Inner Circle to him. He was secretly pleased at the actions of Sara, for she was similar to him in many ways. That was why he chose her to bear his heir. Still, she passed propriety when she tried to kill a fellow Death Eater on her own.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort called out as he rose from his throne. "Get the whip from my weapons chamber." Wormtail immediately left the room to fulfill the request as Voldemort chuckled as the witches and wizard before him began to shake in fear, for they knew what that whip could do.

Wormtail brought the whip in and reverently handed it to his master and left to stand beside the rest of the Inner Circle.

"So Alecto! I told you and your brother to obey Severus as he was in charge. Now the professors in Hogwarts see a rebellion of his fellow Death Eaters towards him." Alecto began to protest as Voldemort held up his hand. "All the professors know whom you owe allegiance to. I placed you there to subtly remind them it is useless to rebel, and yet you did. Now the professors will remember that and possibly gather to attack the Headmaster, thwarting my plans for the school." He angrily snapped the whip red eyes flashing as he held his hand up and stripping the witches and wizard of their clothes.

"Severus, Wormtail hold Alecto." He commanded as he watched the wizards grab Alecto's arms and held her still as the rest of the Inner Circle looked on. Voldemort flicked the whip and began his punishment. Alecto passed out ten minutes into the punishment as the Dark Lord continued to strike her with the whip.

Voldemort finished the punishment and looked to Sara. "No one in my ranks kills a fellow Death Eater, not even one with the privileges of the Inner Circle. It is only I that can command that. And she was dead until your brother revived her." He glared at her.

"I understand My Lord and am sorry to disappoint you." Sara humbly replied. "But it is within my nature to kill those who oppose or question me My Lord. I will strive not kill my fellow Death Eaters and come to you in the future if there is a disagreement."

Severus and Wormtail held her, exposing Sara's back to him. "Turn her around. I need to make a statement to her fellow professors." He snapped the whip and began her punishment, striking her face and breast, making sure that he did not go near where his heir was growing inside her body. She lasted twenty minutes until she passed out sagging as the wizards held her up as the Dark Lord continued his punishment.

Voldemort threw down the whip. "Severus, take her to the castle and heal her. You will make sure that the wounds on her face are not healed as I want to make a statement to her fellow professors."

As you will My Lord." Severus humbly replied as he picked up his sister.

"These two will join you later. Their classes are cancelled tomorrow." As he held his hand up sending the Cruciatus curse to Amycus.

Severus walked out of the hall carrying his naked sister, listening to the screams of Amycus Carrow. Soon he was far enough away so that he could Apparate back to Hogwarts.

He quickly conjured up a bed in the middle of his office and placed her upon it, hearing the portraits gasp out as the glamour left her body revealing the old scars amongst the new injuries. Her whole body was covered in thick scars that were obviously old and not healed with magic.

Severus attended to her, rubbing healing paste on her breast and neck watching the wounds fade to an angry red scar. He took a wet cloth and wiped the blood from her face.

He looked down at her naked form. Merlin! There was not one part of her body that was free of a scar. And he thought his scars were bad.

Severus pointed his wand to her and whispered "Reinervate!" Watching as his sister came to. He then forced a Pepper Up potion down her throat and stood back to watch her.

Sara stirred and sat up noticing that her glamour was gone and that she was naked in front of her brother. "And now you see the true me and what my Bond to DEATH entailed during my training." She snarled out as she stood up to face him nakedness be damned. "Now maybe you can understand why I want to die."

Severus handed her a robe and watched as she put it on. "Sara, I was commanded by the Dark Lord not to heal your face. You must appear just as you are. It is supposed to be a lesson to your fellow professors."

"You have my wand?" She angrily asked as she held out her hand. He gave it to her as he watched the old scars fade away, keeping only the recent injuries to her face.

Severus looked to her as he handed her a large helping of fire whiskey hoping to appease her.

Sara looked to her brother as she sat down in a chair and sipped. "You know of the danger to Miss. Weasley?"

Severus sighed as he sat down at his desk. "I do, and I told the Dark Lord. He was not happy at the revelation."

Sara drank deeply from her glass. "And what of Neville Longbottom?"

Severus looked deep in thought. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom. He seems to have grown a spine and he will lead a rebellion against me."

"Severus, with Alecto teaching my class and her ways, she has surely tortured Mr. Longbottom, touching him. There is Darkness within him. I sensed it as he was punished. He is as much as you were in your Seventh Year."

"You healed Hermione." He shot back to her.

"Yes, but there is a feeling of oppressiveness in the school now. He is at a state to be healed, but there is no love in his House now, as no one trusts one another. There is no way I can heal him without the true force of Love."

Severus looked to his sister. "He is going to lead a rebellion against me soon. I know it as he has gathered the remnants of Dumbledore's Army."

They heard a knock at the Headmaster's door. Severus flicked it open, revealing Luna Lovegood.

He motioned her inside and waited for her to speak.

"Headmaster, the Darkness has taken over Neville and you must help him." She told him in a dreamy voice.

"What makes you think that I can help him Miss. Lovegood?"

"Because you are on our side." She replied as she took a seat and looked to the wizard and witch expectantly.


	70. Chapter 70 Flight

JK Owns Harry Potter and I do not. I do not make any money from this story.

Chapter 70 Flight

They made their way out on the fourth night. Two nights to go and they would be free of the wilderness. Harry thought

After five hours into the trek, they found themselves skirting a ravine. Harry passed the word back to his group. "Ware the ravine." He called out.

The students warily avoided it as a Hufflepuff witch screamed as the ground gave way as she fell down fifty feet.

Hermione slid down to the Hufflepuff as she screamed out in pain. "Harry!" She yelled up as the group of students looked down to her. "Belinda will die if I do not use magic!" Trying to staunch the flow of blood from witch's chest.

Harry looked down at Hermione. "Do it!" He turned around and snarled at his group. "Drink the Felix potion now and save yourselves. Think about the end Point and run! Ron, look after them!" Harry commanded. The group drank the potion and did as he commanded as he slid down the ravine and joined Hermione with Bootstray and Slightly following him.

Hermione stated the healing spell as they heard a plop of apparition as she began the spell. They looked up and saw Percy looking down to them as he pressed his wand to his Mark and slid down to them wand in hand.

Hermione silently casted Sara's protective spell around them. "Don't move. You are protected." She whispered.

Everyone looked up and noticed that fifty Death Eaters arrived at the top of the ravine looking down to them.

Percy looked up. "Go and kill the rest of the Mud Bloods!" He commanded as he pointed his arm in the direction of the fleeing students." They immediately obeyed as Percy was wearing the mask and robes of one of the Inner Circle.

Harry's group took advantage of the distraction, drinking their Felix potion unnoticed, Hermione slipping the luck potion down Belinda's throat.

Harry looked to Percy in anger. "Percy! How could you betray us?"

"It was easy Potter. No one in my family ever took me seriously and actually laughed at my ambitions, always putting me down. Who would have ever expected a Weasley as a Death Eater, much less one of the Inner Circle?" He chuckled as he pointed his wand to Hermione.

Hermione eyed the wand with fear. "It doesn't have to be this way Percy. You could just walk away."

"No Hermione. I was revealed when The Dark Lord took down the Order. There is nothing to go back to."

Hermione looked into the cold eyes of her former friend waiting for the green light to shoot out.

"Avada Kedevra" Green light shooting from the traitor's wand, bouncing off the protective shield, killing Percy instantly.

Bootstray walked over and grabbed the dead wizard's wand and broke it in half, tossing the pieces onto the body. He kicked the body a few times as he had no respect for a traitor.

*****Sara, Voldemort is short a member of the Inner Circle. Hermione has killed Percy Weasley with a shield that bounced the killing curse back to him. *** **He quickly fed her the events of why the Death Eaters were upon them.

Sara sat in the Headmaster's office listening to Miss. Lovegood tell of how Neville had changed, cursing Gryffindor sense of loyalty. *****I'm in the middle of something and will meet up with you when I can. *****

Bootstray picked up the injured witch. "Let's go." He turned his heel an Apparated to the top of the ravine and looked down to Harry and Hermione. "What are you waiting for? Voldemort is not going to send anyone as he has already sent a member of the Inner Circle to deal with you. Besides we're lucky for the next two days because of the potion."

Hermione, Harry, and Slightly joined the wizard and began their way towards the end Point.

&&&&&&

Luna looked to the Headmaster expectantly after she finished her tale. Severus looked to Sara. "Professor Snape, this is more of an area of your expertise."

Sara slipped into the Ravenclaw's mind and immediately exited, pain searing through her mind at the love the witch held for Mr. Longbottom, causing her to moan out loud.

She held her head in pain as Severus sensed what had happened and forced a pain potion down her throat.

"Many thanks Headmaster." Sara replied as she turned to Miss. Lovegood. "You realize part of removing the darkness is a willingness of the person to want to be rid of it."

Luna nodded her understanding. "But it has only been three days Professor. Surely there is not so much in him that he cannot be healed."

"Miss. Lovegood, I noticed the consuming anger in Mr. Longbottom as he was punished tonight, focusing on the Headmaster. Anger such as this is like a moth attracted to light for the Darkness. The Darkness loves witches and wizards in this state and would be reluctant to let go."

"I told Neville that the Headmaster is on our side, but he won't believe me." Luna told her with tears in her eyes.

"And how do you know that Miss. Lovegood?" Sara asked.

She looked nervously to her Dark Arts professor. Should she reveal what she was told to keep secret for so long? Her father had warned her that she would be considered a freak if her secret was known. But helping Neville was more important than keeping her secret. "I am an empath and I see the auras of people that reveal their true nature." She quietly replied.

Sara looked to her in surprised. Her additional powers were rare in the Wizarding world. "And what do you see and feel in the Headmaster?" She asked of the blonde haired witch.

Luna looked intently at the Headmaster, making him nervous. "He has many auras. Darkness is wrapped around the colors of love, loyalty, and….family. But the Darkness is a thin wrapping that will be shed and allow the other auras to come through in time." She looked deeply into his eyes. "Congratulations Headmaster on the conception of your daughter. With Hermione's intellect and your power, she will be a witch of her own right and will protect the Wizarding world in the future, her power surpassing that of Headmaster Dumbledore in time."

Severus quickly masked his look of surprise. "Divination is not a false art." She quietly stated.

Sara looked to her. "And what do you see in me Miss. Lovegood?"

Luna looked to her professor. "A thick black aura surrounds you, but underneath that flashes the color of love. And then the color of death floats between that and the black aura. All you want is death and you strive for that. The only goal in your long life, though when the flashes of love push through you doubt your choice. In the end you will get your wish, but you will live again in time. Mr. Bootstray and the Headmaster will suffer, but in the end life begins anew."

"You are very perceptive young witch. Your father was wise to tell you to hide your talents." Sara told her. "In all my five hundred years of living I have never met a person that was true goodness. The Darkness flees from persons such as you. You are a very special witch Luna Lovegood."

Sara sighed. "I have Mr. Longbottom in class tomorrow. I will see how much Darkness is residing within him. I require an oath from you Miss. Lovegood not to speak of what you have revealed to me and the Headmaster."

"It really isn't necessary Professor Snape. I have known of this since the beginning of the school year. I only told you because I want to save Neville's soul." She dreamily told her.

"Headmaster, I am through with her." She looked to the witch. "I cannot promise you anything witch and trust you to keep your word."

"Miss. Lovegood, as Professor Snape is willing to look into this you may go. I will call you if you are needed."

Luna stood up and grabbed the Headmaster's arm. "You will be redeemed at the end Severus Snape." He watched the student leave.

"What do you make of that Sara?" Her brother asked.

"A weapon revealed to us brother." Sara replied. "You do not realize the gem of Luna Lovegood that resides in this school. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood will be important in the end. It proves that prophecies do not reveal all." She looked to him.

"The nation has been attacked and the Dark Lord has lost a member of his Inner Circle." She told him. "They are on the run now, and the Felix potion is their only hope. Bootstray and Slightly are with Hermione and Harry so they should be in good hands." She entered his mind showing him the death of Percy Weasley.

Severus looked to his sister. So that is why the Bond did not open up after he left the Dark Lord.

&&&&&

Ron ran after the group but it was hopeless as he disillusioned himself as a Death Eater ran passed him. He had never felt so sure of himself as he pressed his back against the tree. He continued on to his goal, sure that he would make it.

Bootstray, Harry and Hermione saw another Death Eater searching around the tree that they were hidden. Bootstray pointed his wand and cast the killing spell and watched as the body fell to the ground. He chuckled as he picked up a branch and created a Port Key sending the body to Diagon Alley.

"Bootstray, are you sure that is wise?" Hermione asked looking to the spot that the body previously occupied.

"Not sure Hermione. But it seemed the right thing to do." Bootstray replied. They continued their trek, Bootstray killing and sending the bodies of Death Eaters to Diagon alley as they came across them.

After two days travel and thirty bodies later, they arrived at the end point. There was no one missing from the group as they hugged one another.

Harry looked to his group. "Felix has worked. Scatter close by and make shelters. We should hear from Professor Snape soon. Make sure you are well hidden. Medics, check your charges."

He watched as Hermione, Kevin, and Seamus made their rounds. Soon the medics stood in front of Harry and told them that the group was whole and healthy. Harry shuddered in relief as he bade the medics to bed down. Merlin! Out of sixty witches and wizards, forty three had survived. He broke down and began to sob in relief as he realized that Professor Snape would take over the responsibility of the group.

Harry rubbed the tears from his eyes as he noticed a shadow. "Harry you have done well." Bootstray sat down and offered him his flask. "Take a drink Harry. You have done well for one so young." Harry drank deeply from the flask and sat for a moment. "Why did you not take over once you revealed yourself Bootstray?"

Bootstray chuckled as he handed the flask to Slightly, who sat down beside him and took a long drink from the flask. "The task was yours young Potter, and none of your group would have trusted me fully."

Bootstray hugged the wizard as all of the stress came out of him, the young wizard sobbing into his chest. He held the young wizard close as he sent out. *****Sara, we have arrived. *****

Sara pulled herself out of Mr. Longbottom's mind as she sent out. *****Sanctuary soon Bootstray. A bus will meet you tomorrow. *****


	71. Chapter 71 Rallying Points

JK Owns Harry Potter and I do not. I do not make any money from this story.

Chapter 71 Rallying Points

A wizard rushed into the Leaky Cauldron around midnight. "You are not going to believe it, but the dead bodies of Death Eaters are arriving where the dead students were left!" A shocked silence followed as one wizard made his way out and sprinted to the location, followed by the rest of the patrons. Old Tom looked at the now empty pub. What the hell he thought as he locked up his business and made his way to the rest of the group.

Just as he arrived, a seventh body mysteriously appeared and the growing group of spectators cheered.

The crowd grew as word of mouth spread like wildfire, anticipating the next arrival expectantly. This was a lot like waiting for the Quaffle to be thrown threw a hoop and scoring in a Qudditch game.

A Death Eater disguised amongst the group looked towards the bodies. Should he report this to the Dark Lord? He knew the Dark Lord frequently punished the bearer of bad news. He liked being whole and healthy. No, he would watch and let another one of his brothers make the foolish decision.

The crowd cheered again as another body appeared. Who was responsible for this? The spectators began to wonder. Mummers of conversation broke out.

"Who is doing this?"

"Whoever it is has bullocks the size of a Quaffle!"

"They have surely signed their own death warrant. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not going to be happy. After all, fifty arrived here dead less than a week ago!"

The crowd cheered once again as another body appeared. Street vendors appeared and began selling snacks and drinks. There was no way that they were going to pass up an opportunity to make a Galleon or two go by. After all business had been slow since the previous Minister had passed away.

Soon the 3 AM curfew came and went as the thirtieth body appeared. This one had a large parchment attached to it. The crowd became silent. One daring wizard grabbed the parchment from the body and read it, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"What does it say?" A witch shouted out.

The crowd looked to the wizard expectantly as the flash of a camera lit up the darkness for a moment.

The wizard looked over the crowd. "It says Courtesy of Harry Potter!" He cried out. The crowd cheered at the announcement.

A cry was heard out. "Let's find out who these devils are!" The crowd began pulling of the masks of the dead Death Eaters.

The Death Eater that was observing the group quietly left. It was curfew and the Aurors would be about soon.

&&&&&&&&

Aurors Stoddard and Wright finished their cup of tea and sighed. It was their rotation to ensure that the curfew in Diagon Alley was being followed. It was a boring job.

They arrived at Diagon Alley and looked to the mob in shock as they saw thirty dead Death Eaters, watching a mob numbering well over one hundred hearing shocks of anger and sobs of betrayal as each face was revealed.

They looked to one another. Oh Shit! They immediately left to alert the watch commander.

Stoddard made the alarm and woke up the watch commander. Kingsley Shacklebot glared at him. "This had better be good Stoddard." He growled.

Stoddard made his report and Kingsley was up in a flash.

Exiting the night room he looked and saw that Wright had already gathered every available Auror.

"There is a report of a mob with over one hundred witches and wizards involved." Kingsley pulled out a map of Diagon Alley. "We will Apparate here and assess the situation. We are sorely outnumbered. Hopefully our arrival will drive in some common sense. Stoddard, alert Yaxley."

Stoddard rushed out of the office thankful of his task. That mob was not happy.

The twenty Aurors appeared in a vicinity that the mob would not hear the crack of their arrival. As they rounded the corner they all stopped as one, not believing the scene unfolding before their eyes. They looked to Kingsley as they awaited their orders.

"Spread out in a line." He commanded as he placed his wand to his neck and incanted. "Sonorus!"

"Citizens!" Kingsley barked out, his voice carrying over the angry cries of the mob. "You will stay where you are!" He commanded.

The mob looked up as one and quickly scattered, leaving the street empty.

"Hold! We are grossly outnumbered." Kingsley commanded, eyeing the now empty street. After a few minutes of complete silence he commanded "Move forward!"

Soon they surrounded the scattered piles of bodies as one auror picked up a parchment and handed it to Kingsley. "Courtesy of Harry Potter." He read out to his fellow aurors.

Kingsley watched as the assembled aurors cheered. He quickly commanded them to silence as he heard the clap of Apparation seeing a very angry Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement walk to them with Auror Stoddard trailing behind.

Yaxley looked to the scene. "What has happened here Shacklebot?" He commanded.

He quickly filled his Head of the events. "Gather the bodies and pile them up. I will be back shortly as I alert the Minister." Yaxley commanded as he quickly left the scene.

The Aurors did as their Head commanded as Kingsley chuckled to himself. Yaxley was going to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He hoped that the arrogant wizard would be tortured. He stood and waited next to the bodies commanding his team to walk the streets and bring in any wizard or witch that was about in the streets.

&&&&&

Headmaster Snape took his place at breakfast the next morning hearing the buzz of the students within the hall. He caught mentions of "Harry Potter!" and "Brilliant!" from the Gryffindor table. Looking to Mr. Longbottom he saw the look of excitement from the wizard.

Neville noticed a shadow as he looked up and found the sneering face of the Headmaster looking down to him. "Mr. Longbottom I could not help but notice the look of excitement in your pitiful face. Care to tell me why that is?"

Neville grinned back at the Headmaster as he handed Headmaster Snape his copy of The Quibbler. Snape grabbed up the paper and made his way back to his seat, flicking open the paper as he began to read. "DEATHEATERS FOUND DEAD IN DIAGON ALLEY!!" The headlines screamed out. He continued to read the rest of the article watching the moving pictures of the mob, secretly pleased.

He stood up suddenly and walked past Sara as he tossed down the paper to her as he approached the podium.

The whole hall became silent as they noticed the Headmaster. "The Quibbler is now banned from this school. Any with subscriptions are encouraged to cancel it or you will find yourself strapped to the Post with a punishment of twenty lashes for disobeying the Headmaster's decree if you are caught with a copy. Head of House walk your tables and pull every copy. Also, just to let you know, Muggle Studies classes are cancelled for the day. I suggest you use the time to study." Watching as the Heads walked the tables and gathered up the copies.

Most of the staff did not subscribe to that tabloid as it was full of nonsensical things. They lingered at the tables reading the article before they made their way back to the Head Table to hand in the papers.

&&&&&

Sara entered the Staff Lounge and made herself a cup of tea as there was twenty minutes before the start of class.

She sat down as she saw her fellow professors eyeing her with fear and curiosity.

Professor Flitwick spoke up. "Sara what happened to you?" Eying the angry wounds upon her face.

"I was whipped for attacking and killing a fellow professor. It seems that it is frowned upon even if that professor was revived." She coldly told them.

Her fellow professors looked to her in shock. Her brother did that to his sister!? What would he do to them?

"I am not allowed to heal my wounds as this is supposed to be proof that even the professors of this school can and will be punished." She angrily replied as she took her cup of tea and left the room.

She chuckled as she heard the murmurs of discontent behind the closed doors as she made her way to the Headmaster's office.

The gargoyle lept aside as she made her way up to her brother's office.

"Severus, the seeds of malcontent has been placed amongst your staff. They were quite shocked at my wounds and think that you did it."

Severus stood next to his desk and darkly chuckled. "I thought that they would think that. With what happened last night in Diagon alley, and your obvious punishment from me the seed of discontent is spread. The rebellion will begin soon."

Sara looked to him. "Tomorrow we pick up the Nation and deliver them to Sanctuary."

"Yes Sara and my wife will be 1A." Sara looked to him in shock.

He chuckled at her amazement. "I was supposed to be 1A but Dumbledore has not bothered to appear in his portrait. No one would believe me but a Miss. Granger appearing before them would be believable as she is supposed to be dead and they will trust her."

Sara nodded to him as she left for her class. "I will evaluate Mr. Longbottom."

"Why were you away Sara? The Dark Lord never bothered to tell me."

"France is fully supportive of the Dark Lord. It was three days of murder and mayhem and their Ministry pledged neutrality after my very convincing argument. I was supposed to go to Germany next but with the Carrows causing problems here the Dark Lord will probably send Lucius."

"The final act is set. I hope your plans are ready."

She merely nodded as she went to teach her Seventh Year Slytherin/Gryffindor class.

&&&&&

Yaxley and Pius bowed in front of the Dark Lord listening to his rage and wished they were anywhere else but here. They looked to each other worriedly as the throne room became silent.

Voldemort suddenly pressed his Mark. Death Eaters appeared and immediately bowed except one who was holding the body of Percy Weasley.

"My Lord we have failed." Voldemort motioned for his follower to continue.

"We arrived at a ravine were this Knight had Harry Potter and four others at wand point. He commanded us to go after the Mudbloods and we did. Every time that we came close to killing them, they avoided the curse. It was as if they could not be touched. After two days of searching, we gathered back at the ravine and noticed this body and that we were missing our comrades." He laid the body down and bowed, waiting for his punishment.

The Dark Lord looked over the group of wizards. It would do no good to punish them as that would spread discontent through his ranks. Voldemort created a Port Key. "Yaxley, bring our comrades back here."

"Rest up, we will get our revenge." Dismissing all save the Death Eater that carried the body of Percy Weasley.

"Rise and listen to my command."

The Death Eater listened for a moment and then picked up the body and exited without a word.

&&&&&

Sara watched her class enter the classroom and quietly sat at their desk. She pulled out her wand and noticed the involuntary flinches from the students as she placed it on her desk.

"So class care to tell me what Professor Carrow has been teaching while I was away?" Waiting for an answer.

"You know I demand class participation. And this class is lacking in it at this time." She picked up her wand and walked around her class as they eyed her fearfully.

She sniffed the air and spoke to them from the rear of the classroom forcing the students to turn their heads. "This classroom reeks of fear. I believe I told you that fear would be the death of you at the beginning of the year." Sending a dark curse to Mr. Longbottom and watched it bounce harmlessly away from the wizard.

"We covered the Cruciatus curse Professor Snape." Growled Mr. Longbottom. "It was practical exercises."

"Ah, a voice finally heard." She drawled out. "Please continue Mr. Longbottom."

Neville went on to explain about the exercises as Sara went back to her desk. So, Alecto liked holding the curse. She saw the nods of agreement as Neville finished.

"So, what of my lessons from before? Did they go to waste?" Frowning slightly as she waited for an answer.

Miss. Brown raised her hand and Sara motioned for the student to speak. "Only Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom were able to put up a shield in time. We all suffered, but they were held under the curse longer than the rest of the class."

"I wonder why that was. Care to take a guess?" She asked the wizards. Both just looked to her as they remained silent.

She looked over her class. "The direction of this class has changed. Open defiance in the Wizarding world will not be tolerated. You will know learn how to perform Dark spells and curses rather than defend against them. I must admit that the Cruciatus curse was first on my curriculum to teach but practicals were not meant until the end of the month. It seems that Professor Carrow has saved me some time."

Miss. Parkinson raised her hand. "Professor Snape, I thought you said performing Dark magic allows the darkness into you."

"It does." Sara replied back evenly. "But Headmaster Snape and the Board of Governors do not have your well being in mind. In fact it makes managing you easier."

Neville's head shot up and he glared at his teacher, hatred glittering in his eyes. She slipped into his mind and searched through it. Yes the darkness had a good hold of the wizard.

"It seems that you have issues with the Headmaster Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yes!" He hissed back as the rest of the class looked in shock.

"Is that the reason you were at the Post last night." She coldly asked.

Neville did not reply as she waited for an answer. "Very well Mr. Longbottom. You have an appointment with me at 7 pm since I cannot assign detention."

"Parchments out class! I want a description of the Cruciatus curse and specifically how your experience with the curse went and frank opinions on the best way to avoid or protect yourself from it. Get to work!"

She silently observed her class as they set down to work.

&&&&&&

The Death Eater appeared in front of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes carrying the body over his shoulder and laughed at the screams of fear as the citizens of Diagon Alley scattered away from him. He entered the shop as it became eerily quiet as the patrons noticed who had entered the shop. He flicked his wand and uttered "Expelliarmus" disarming the twins.

He slammed the body down onto the counter in front of the stunned twins. "The Dark Lord thanks the family of Weasley for their service and sacrifice." Chuckling as he turned around and exited the shop. The last act he did was to point his wand up shouting "Morsmordre" as he Apparated away.

Fred and George looked to the body in fear for a moment before pulling of the mask. There was a gasp of shock from the customers as they recognized the face of Percy Weasley. They numbly watched as every customer left the shop in fear.

George numbly walked to the entrance to lock the door noticing witches and wizards pointing at the sky. He walked outside and looked to the sky. Up above their shop floated Voldemort's sign.

&&&&&&

Neville made his way up to the Dark Arts classroom reviewing his plans. Dumbledore's Army had grown. He was surprised at the sincerity of Pansy Parkinson to join. It seemed that her time spent at the Post revealed the truth about Voldemort. Of course he knew about her honesty. It was easy to steal from the new Potion's Master stores and Veritaserum was handy in finding out where one's loyalty stood.

Neville opened the door to the classroom revealing the Dark Arts professor and Headmaster Snape. He uttered out a cry as he pulled out his wand as the darkness encouraged him to send out the killing curse.

Snape easily side-stepped the curse and silently froze the boy as he leaned down and took away Neville's wand.

"Those more worthy than you have tried boy and they have not succeeded." He sneered at him. "Now you have a choice. You will listen to Professor Snape and then you have a choice to make. I am only here to see how much darkness you have Mr. Longbottom, not that it matters much to me for it will consume you eventually. Your pitiful cast of Avada proves that the darkness is in control and not you. Pity as it grows more it will kill off Dumbledore's Army helping me in the end." Unfreezing the boy and leaving the classroom.

Professor Snape's cold obsidian eyes looked to him as Neville looked back to her. Did he detect sadness in her eyes?

Mr. Longbottom, do you remember the speech I gave you about the various stages of the darkness." She silkily asked.

He merely nodded afraid to speak. He was hypnotized by her eyes and her voice.

"Your darkness pulls you to me. That is how it is as the weakest darkness is attracted to the stronger darkness. Your hatred for the Headmaster and Professor Carrow physically touching you while she tortured you allowed the darkness to flow within you. Your psyche is like a light to the darkness and the darkness calls for more as it does what it does. And if I touched you my darkness would rush into you and take you over completely.

She stood up and she felt his eyes follow her. "You lust for me." Looking to the wizard as he hung his head down in shame. "Do not be ashamed young wizard as sex and lust are perfect carriers for the darkness." She unglammoured herself. "Observe me Mr. Longbottom for this is what the darkness will do to you eventually if you survive."

Neville gasped out in shock at Professor Snape's grizzled, scarred face. "Yes." She purred to him. "But you still want me do you not?"

Neville looked to her in amazement as he realized that he did.

"And would you do it despite having a witch that loves you with all her heart?" She asked of him lust apparent in her voice. "I could make you forget everything and make you a stronger, powerful wizard. I know you desire it."

Luna! Merlin no! He fought the darkness as he felt a shock strum throughout his body. He pushed the darkness to the back of his mind as he panted out in pain.

"There is hope for you Neville Longbottom. You remember Miss. Granger's practical?

"Yes Professor. But there is not a classroom full of love to heal me." Neville sadly replied.

"The darkness helped you reform an army. Are your plans going to change? Or do you need the darkness to have a backbone as the Headmaster eloquently puts it?"

"No!" Neville quietly stated. "I started making plans on the train while travelling back to school." Gods! How could he have allowed the darkness to take him over so completely?

"The darkness is seductive Mr. Longbottom." She looked to him. "While I do not have a classroom full of love to heal you I do have a witch that is true goodness or the Light if you will. A rare gem in the Wizarding world. But I warn you it will be painful for you."

"Anything! Just get it out of me before it takes me over again."

Sara motioned over the witch that was standing in the shadows of the classroom.

"Luna!" Neville spoke hoarsely. "I'm sorry."

Luna touched his shoulder. "I was worried about you and I approached Professor Snape." She decided not to tell him that the Headmaster was her original choice and she knew that he would never believe that he was on their side until it was proven.

"Miss. Lovegood, do you remember my instructions to you? You wanted the permanent way to keep the darkness away from Mr. Longbottom." She reminded the young witch.

"Yes Professor and my mind hasn't changed."

Sara walked over and opened the doors to her chambers and called to Hades. "Hades I require you to patrol with me."

Hades flew onto his Mistress's arm. "Mr. Neville Longbottom, Miss. Luna Lovegood." He greeted the students.

Neville watched his professor and her familiar exit the classroom confusion apparent on his face.

"Come with me." Luna softly commanded her love as they entered the Dark Arts professor's inner chambers.

Headmaster Snape melted out of the shadows and joined his sister. "So the healing begins. Will he be able to finish what is started?"

Sara looked to his brother and barked out a laugh. "I think so in both instances Serverus. Let's go to your office and review tonight's events together and plan for Sanctuary. Perhaps you'll be lucky and you can find a few students to punish on the Post Monday evening."

Severus growled out a chuckle as they made their way through the castle.

"Luna, what is this?" Neville nervously asked as he realized that Luna had led them to Professor Snape's bedchambers.

"Neville, I am an empath and as Professor Snape has informed me true light. You remember her slight seduction she used on you to encourage you further into the dark?"

He merely nodded ashamed of himself as she pulled him down into a searing kiss. "I am here to drive you back fully into the light and there is only one way to ensure that you do not go back there." Removing her robes as she wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh Luna!" He moaned out. "I have never done this and do not want to push this on you."

She placed a finger on his lips as she began to undress him. "Let's learn together Neville. I love you and will never leave you."

He groaned out as he placed her onto the bed. "Help me Luna." He moaned out as he placed his member at her entrance.

"I will Neville." Luna dreamily replied as she arched her hips and felt him break her barrier. She moaned out in pain as Neville stopped for a moment. "Let's heal one another my love." She moaned as she moved her hips, inviting him deeper.

Neville kissed her breast as he began to stroke her. Gods! Something was building up. The actions of her body encouraged him as he suddenly came, as he howled out feeling the worst pain in his life as the darkness fled from true love. He passed out on top of her and Luna pushed him over and snuggled against him. She sighed happily. Neville was saved.

&&&&

Severus and Sara pulled out of pensieve as they both felt a wash of joy wash over them through their bond as a Headmaster and Headmistress attuned them to the castle's joy of a student healed.

"Sara, I feel sorry for the wizard that falls under your seductive spell." Severus told her. Gods! For a moment he wanted her while viewing the penseive.

"Yes Severus and all that have fallen over that seduction have died." She laughed out.

"Even Bootstray?" He asked of her

"Bootstray is different. He seduced me with love." She replied. "Now enough of seduction. It is time to discuss Sanctuary."

They began to discuss their plans as the portraits listened with interest.


	72. Chapter 72 Sanctuary

JK Owns Harry Potter and I do not. I do not make any money from this story.

A/N Long Chapter FYI

Chapter 72 Sanctuary

The muggle born students took advantage of the rest area that was close to the End Point on the map. Small groups entered the building to change into the school uniform of some unknown muggle school.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron laughed at the appearance of Bootstray and Slightly.

Slightly definitely looked the part of a muggle teacher. He had shaved off the beard and left a thin mustache covering his lip to take away the prominent point of his nose. Thick framed black glasses finished his appearance.

Slightly grumbled at the students. "I am an assassin and the disguise is perfectly acceptable so stop your laughing."

Hermione tittered. "Sorry Slightly you are too perfect!"

Bootstray waited for the laughter to stop. He decided to keep his beard thinning it to conform to his face, the muggle sweater and jacket stretching across his barrel chest. He did not look like a teacher at all.

"Gather the group up Harry. I see no sense in staying in the woods when there is acceptable cover close by."

Harry gathered up the students as they surrounded Bootstray.

"Here is your cover story. You are students of Peverall Private School in Southeast England. We have spent the last few weeks studying the clans of Scotland, ending our "educational" odyssey with a one week hike into the Highlands. We are awaiting transportation back home. I anticipate no trouble but stay in pairs if you are away from the group."

The group split up into two columns headed by Bootstary and Slightly as they made their way to the rest area.

There were few people in the building as the holidays were over and it was a weekend in this remote area of Scotland near the border to the United Kingdom. The bored looking female attendant looked up as the large group entered the building.

Bootstray approached the attendant. "Miss I am Mr. Johnson of Peverell School. We have spent the past week hiking in the Highlands and I wonder if you would allow us to rest here until our transportation arrives?"

The female attendant looked to the group and then back to the handsome teacher. "Sure Mr. Johnson. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you. And please, call me Kelly."

Bootstray caught the hidden message and smiled to her in reply. "Please call me Brad. Let me see to my students and get them settled."

Kelly watched as Mr. Johnson walked back to his students and began a roll call. He was a handsome man and she hoped that he caught her subtle offer. Lord knew this job was boring enough and the man was pleasing to the eye and hinted of a power underneath those clothes.

Slightly watched Bootstray observe the attendant with unveiled interest. "I thought you were a one witch wizard mate?"

"I am Slightly. But after running and fighting for one's life makes one consider what is freely offered. And Kelly is very pleasing to the eyes."

*****Bootstray control yourself. You do not need to draw any more attention to the group than needed. *** **Sara sent to her brothers.

*****A means to an end Sara. And as the young woman offered, I could make her forget about our little group, focusing on me. Are you jealous witch? *** **Bootstray asked across the bond.

*****Just possessive wizard. Your transportation is a red and white bus driven by R&M Transportation. I should be able to meet up with you soon*****

Slightly watched as Bootstray began to chat up the attendant. That should cause an interesting reunion when Sara arrived.

&&&&&

Minerva knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office and heard a muffled "Enter!"

She entered the office and stood by the door. "Headmaster you called for me?" She asked keeping her voice neutral. She was thankful that the traitor had kept his interactions to her to a minimum.

"Yes Deputy Headmistress. I will be away for the weekend with Mr. Malfoy for personalized instruction." Snape told her voice brooking no question. "Also, Professor Snape has permission to be away from this school. If you need her, just floo Prince Manor and I am sure you will contact her. You have rights to the school until I return."

"I am sure all will be well Headmaster. Thank you for informing me." Waiting for her dismissal.

"Go Minerva and I will see you upon my return."

Minerva left at her dismissal. She would have a meeting with her fellow professors via parchment now that all of the resident Death Eaters were away.

&&&&&

Severus arrived at the Dark Arts classroom with Draco as he banged on the chamber door of his sister.

"Please come in Severus." Noticing Draco and looked to her brother with a question.

"As the Dark Lord is disappointed with his Outer Circle we may be called and Draco as well. We all need to be together if that is the case. I told Minerva that I was giving personalized instruction to Draco. If he reads the charmed parchment it will not arouse suspicion as I am to personally train Draco."

Sara nodded as she motioned the pair inside. "Just inside the Forbidden Forest I have hidden a muggle bus. Severus you need to confirm where we need to travel."

"I thought you figured it out Sara. Sanctuary is our old church from our childhood." He sneered at her.

She pointed her wand at the two wizards, changing their appearance. Draco looked at his godfather in surprise. He was actually quite handsome. Just as he was about to say something Sara interrupted. "Brother, you are a trip evaluator and Draco is my assistant as I am the main driver. Understand?"

They both nodded as she grabbed them both and Apparated to the red and white bus parked in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

Sara pushed open the door and motioned them inside. She sat at the driver's seat and pointed her wand to the floor. "Portus!" She incanted as the bus disappeared and arrived on the road a kilometer from the rest area, driving it up to the entrance.

They exited the bus as she opened up the sides to pack luggage. "Stay here while I gather up the Nation."

Sara changed herself into a dumpy looking woman and entered the building, noticing Bootstray chatting up the attendant.

She walked up to them and waited, noticing that the muggle woman paid no mind as she continued to flirt.

"Excuse me. I am a driver of a bus and as time is money. I am looking for a group from Peverall School. Do you know if there is such a group waiting?" She sweetly asked.

Bootstray broke away from his flirting. "Yes Miss. That would be my group. Let me gather them for you." He replied as Kelly discretely passed her number to him as he walked away with the bus driver. "What is the color of your bus and your company?" He asked the dumpy looking bus driver.

"The company is R&M Transportation and the bus is red and white sir. The bus is waiting for you sir." Sara left her wizard. He was in for a surprise shortly.

Soon the group gathered as Sara, Draco, and Severus packed the group's backpacks into the luggage holds and entered the bus behind the students.

Sara looked at a clipboard and then approached Bootstray. "Are you Mr. Johnson? Regulations require that I am to be provided a manifest of the passengers for this trp."

"Of course Mrs. …" Bootstray began to answer as he handed her a list of made up names.

"Forth. Sally Forth." Sara smoothly replied as she took the manifest and added it to her clipboard. She motioned to Draco and Severus to stand beside her as she took up the mike.

"Good afternoon. One behalf of R&M Transportation let me welcome you." She spoke into the mike as the bus became quiet. "My name is Sally Forth and I will be your driver for the entire trip. I would like to introduce Mr. Tom Cruisor as he is an evaluator for our company." Sara silently snickered as the witches gasped out in shock as Severus waved out in greeting. She neglected to tell him that he looked exactly like a current American actor. "Also I would like to introduce Mr. Darren Master, my assistant for the trip. If you need anything please let him know and he will inform me if I am needed. This bus is equipped with inter-bus video. The movie showing for the first half of the trip is "Interview with a Vampire". I hope that you will enjoy it. Please remain seated during the trip. If you require, a lavatory is available in the back portion of the bus. It is the pleasure of R&M Transportation to deliver you to your destination." Sara put down the mike and started up the bus and pulled out of the rest area to make her way towards the M1. She snickered to herself once again. Wait until her brother started to watch the movie.

Draco placed the video tape into the player as instructed by Sara previously and sat down in his seat at the rear of the bus and began to watch. As the movie continued his eyes shot up in surprise. His Godfather looked exactly like the vampire LeStat. He watched as the witches tittered and pointed at Severus.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he realized the disguise that his sister had transformed him into as the muggle born witches eyed him. So she had heard of the rumors of the school of the speculation that he was a vampire. Payback was a bitch and he would make sure that his opinion was known. He felt his Bond flare open and turned to see that his wife was silently observing him.

The trip evaluator's body language was familiar to her as she felt their Bond open to her.

*****Severus I have missed you. ***** She sent out**. ***I sense that you are close by*****

*****Closer than you know Hermione*** He** sent out to her as she felt her shock at who the trip evaluator truly was.

*****Oh my Severus! Who was responsible for your disguise? *****

*****My sister. I will have words with her believe me. Every of age witch and some not are eying me like candy*****

Hermione felt the bite of his thought.** ***Hmmm. You are rather pleasing to the eye Severus but I find the real you more attractive."**

*****Hush witch as I extract my revenge*****

The movie ended and the passengers noticed Tom Castor stand up and took out the video tape and riffled among the cartridges. He snickered to himself as he put in "Teletubbies: Season One." As the tape started with song.

Teletubbies come to play ....

Time for teletubbies,

time for teletubbies,

time for teletubbies....

Tinkywinky. "Tinkywinky!"

Dipsy. "Dipsy!"

Laalaa. "Laalaa!"

Po. "Po!"

Teletubbies. "Teletubbies!"

Say, Heeeeee-lo! "Eh-oh!"

Severus sat in his seat grinning as he noticed his sister looked back for a moment as the entire bus groaned out.

*****Severus Snape you are evil*** **She looked to him as he smiled with satisfaction.

*****Yes I am*****

Sara pulled the bus up to a hotel in North Hampton as she spoke into her mike. "This is where we will rest overnight as designated on my trip sheet. Mr. Johnson, my trip sheet indicates that you need to confirm this with the hotel before the passengers depart the bus." Handing him the clipboard with the name of the muggle he was supposed to talk to.

The owner of the hotel had arrived early to his place of business to ensure everything was in order. After all, a private school had rented the entire hotel for two days was a boon as it was now the dry season. If he played his cards right hopefully the school would come back every year. He watched the door open as a tall barrel chest man in school uniform walked up to the desk.

"Are you Mr. Hadley?" Bootstray asked.

"Ah! You must be Mr. Johnson." Hadley replied as he shook Bootstray's hand. "Your school has booked the hotel for the next two days and I am sure you will find everything in order. The kitchens are at your disposal and the school has sent clothing to be placed in the rooms. I understand you have been in the Highlands and hope that you enjoyed your trip."

Bootstray chuckled. "It met our educational goal and my students now have an appreciation of how it was like during the time of the clans." Handing him the copy of the manifest. "Please make a copy as that is the only one I have. Will your establishment cover the number of students and teachers? I also require separate rooms for the three bus drivers as well."

Hadley looked over the list. "Easily Mr. Johnson. And all of our rooms have en-suite facilities so you do not have to worry about your students sharing communal baths."

"Very well Mr. Hadley. Do you think dinner can be served soon? I know that my students grumbled about the dry rations they had to eat the entire hike."

"Dinner can be served within the hour. Your school was very specific on times. We have a lovely roast meal already prepared for you." As Hadley motioned to his twelve staff members. "My staff would be pleased to assist your group in getting settled."

Bootstray went back to the bus with the staff members trailing behind him. He noticed that the bus drivers were already outside with the luggage holds opened. "There will not be a need to unload the baggage Sally. Our school has sent replacement clothing and it is here."

Sara nodded as she instructed Draco to close the holds as she followed Bootstray into the bus. "Listen up. The school has sent articles of clothing so we do not need to take in anything. You will check into your rooms and bathe and be back down in the lobby ready for dinner within an hour. I understand that the staff has prepared a lovely roast dinner for us." Bootstray chuckled at the loud cheers. The last time any of them had a decent meal was just before leaving Hogwarts. He held up his hand and the group became silent. "Mr. Potter, make sure you keep the same groups and assemble them outside the bus." Exiting the bus to address the bus drivers.

Severus, Draco, and Sara stood next to the bus watching the students form into groups. "Sally, I understand it is normally habit for bus drivers to sleep on the bus as you usually have to pay out of hand for accommodation. Please feel free to have your staff join us as our school has booked the entire hotel and there is plenty of room for you."

Sara kicked her brother and Draco as she replied. "Thank you Mr. Johnson. You are very knowledgeable in the way things work." The bus drivers watched as the group went in to check in and clean up.

"What was that all about Sara?" Severus hissed.

"Simple brother. In the muggle world bus drivers get paid by the trip and not hourly and most do not waste their money as a bus is available to sleep in. Bootstray knows this and extended a courtesy. We will need to wait outside a bit for the group to be checked in."

Draco looked to Professor Snape as it reaffirmed his views that muggles were backwards.

"Oh Mrs. Sally Forth." Severus sneered to her. "I recognized the movie and the tie in to my disguise. Heard rumors about the school have we?"

Sara looked to her brother and chuckled. "Yes Severus. Even you can admit it was funny."

Severus looked to her in anger. "Did you see the way the of-age witches were looking at me? They will be approaching me the whole night and I HAVE to be nice to them." He snarled out.

"Just at dinner dear brother. Then you can retire to your room for the rest of the evening." Laughing out once again.

He just grumbled at her as they entered the hotel and checked in. Sara silently chuckled as her angry brother made his way to his room.

&&&&&&

Minerva called for a meeting in the staff lounge. She had already prepared parchments explaining what had happened to her.

"I would like you to know that Headmaster Snape is away for the weekend. If you need anything just contact me." Pushing the parchments forward for them to read. She watched as her fellow professors read them and looked to her in shock.

Filius carefully replied. "I am available for patrol if needed tonight."

The rest of her staff said the same thing as they wrote onto the parchment and handed it back to her.

"The schedule is set and I am sure that it is not necessary Filius. Thank you for the offer and I might call you if needed." As she read the parchments that were shoved back to her. Good! They were with her.

Minerva looked to the group. "I will call you when you are needed." As she looked knowingly at the group as they left.

She was pleased. All they needed was an opportunity. She had heard the rumors that the students had reformed Dumbledore's Army. All she had to do now was find out who the leader was.

&&&&

Hadley looked at the group as they devoured the dinner with gusto. It was as if they had not eaten good food for weeks. They did look a bit rough for wear. "Mr. Johnson, I will be going now. Please alert a member of staff if you require anything."

Bootstray shook the muggle's hand. "As you can see the students enjoyed their meal and will soon be fast asleep. I will make a note to our school committee about the services you have provided us. I am sure we will be back again next year."

Sally approached Bootstray when she noticed that he was finished with his meal. "Mr. Johnson can you please call your teacher and Head Students for a quick meeting to discuss tomorrow's travel?"

Bootstray sighed, irritated at the muggle's request. All he wanted to do was sleep in a proper bed. "Of course Sally. Come to my room in an hour and I will have everyone gathered." He rose up from the table as Sara silently chuckled at Bootstray's irritation. She had worked hard to make sure that their Bond did not alert her brothers to her presence.

Bootstray heard the knock on his door, and answered it wand behind his back as he let in the bus drivers. "Sally I have everyone gathered…"

Sara silently cancelled their disguises as Harry, Ron and Slightly stood up in shock at the revelation of herself, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy. Only Hermione remained seated chuckling at their surprise as she watched her husband pull out his wand and muttered a transfiguration to charm to make the now too short muggle suit fit his body.

"Did you really think I would leave you in hands of a muggle?" Sara coldly asked of her wizard. "I did tell you that I would meet with you."

Ron looked to Severus Snape as he slowly approached him. "Thank you Professor. I know of me Mums death and was told by DEATH that you helped her despite the circumstances. My wand arm is yours." He quietly stated as the magiks took hold.

Severus looked to the young wizard in shock. The student had invoked a most ancient bond that bonded the student to him. "Mr. Weasley that was not necessary but I thank you for the trust."

"You did not want to discuss travel plans Sara." Bootstray asked.

"No, everything is worked out." Sara lightly replied. "I just wanted to reveal ourselves so that you and Slightly would know that you are not alone."

Slightly stood up and made his way to the door. "Let me know if you need anything Sara. I am sure you have things to discuss with Bootstray." He waggled his eyes as he left.

Severus grabbed up Hermione's arm and guided her to the door. "Sara, you know where I will be." Looking out of the door, making sure the hallway was empty.

"Where is your room Hermione?" Severus asked hoping hers was closer than his.

Hermione stopped at room five doors down from Bootstray's room, using her room key to open the door. She felt him lightly push her inside as he closed and locked the door behind him and looked to her seeing the amusement in her soft brown eyes.

"Love I must admit robes are better suited for you." She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him. "But I do not miss the buttons."

He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "But you must admit I was quite handsome in my disguise. I think I'll ask my sister to make it permanent."

"You are handsome as you are now Severus Snape!" Pushing away from him and sat on the bed as she stifled a yawn.

"All the students will be getting together in the common area on the third floor in a few hours and I promised I would be there. If I had known…."

Severus sat on the bed beside her and drew her into his arms as his eyes looked deeply into hers. "It's okay Hermione. I have missed our Bond and I know that you have been through so much in the last two days. I am enjoying having you here beside me, and listening to your voice. I had not realized how much I missed you."

Hermione gasped out in shock as she felt herself suddenly within his mind images of the past week flashing to her. She realized she could go back further in his mind but realized his trust and love for her.

They found themselves looking at one another panting out as they realized they had entered each other's mind with no spell used. No words were needed as they continued to hold one another, looking into one another's eyes.

&&&&&&

Harry, Ron, and Draco quickly exited Bootstray's room, leaving Sara and Bootstray. Harry grabbed Draco by the neck and pushed him towards his room. "You have a lot to explain Malfoy!" Harry hissed as he pushed him into his room.

Draco looked at the angry Gryffindors and sat down. "Have a seat. It's a long story." He stated haughtily as he looked to the wizards.

Draco began his tale from the moment he was marked by Voldemort until the present.

Harry and Ron looked to him in shock as stood up to leave. "I promised to protect you Potter even if it means my death." Draco quietly told them as he left the room.

Ron looked to Harry. "Who would have ever thought a Slytherin would pledge to protect you, much less a Malfoy?"

Harry looked thoughtfully to Ron. "I have two, and one of them is protecting Ginny as well."

&&&&&

Sara looked to her wizard as the students left seeing the love and lust in his eyes while shocked at the disgust she felt. The darkness was once again in the front.

Sara held out her hand. "Bootstray touch my hand." She coldly asked as she saw the question in his eyes as he grabbed her hand. They pulled away from one another, hissing out in pain.

Sara looked to her wizard. "Bootstray, it seems that the darkness is in control again." Exiting the room and leaving him alone.

Bootstray dressed into a nightshirt and sighed. He would continue to pursue her. Only death would keep her from him.

&&&&&&

The next morning found the group in the lobby split up into two groups as Bootstary and Slightly took roll call and gathered the room keys to turn them in.

Mr. Hadley looked to Bootstray in worry. "Has my staff offended you that you are leaving early?"

"No Mr. Hadley, the school left the schedule flexible and the bus drivers are willing to take us home one day early as they get paid for two days versus one anyway. The students want to get back to their families as most have not been away from them for such a long stretch." Handing Hadley a letter of recommendation. "I shall see you next year. Take advantage as the school is still paying you for two days."

Hadley brightened at that remark as he watched his guests depart.

Sara looked to the group as they sat took their seats on the bus. They looked much better and she knew that they spent most of the night talking about their escape and the remarkable fact that they were still alive. She was glad that she added contraceptive potions to their drink as she noticed a change in seating arrangements with the of age students. Danger and constant fear does that to one and when safe… And she noticed that Hermione was sitting with Severus as some of her fellow witches glared at her as her brother had turned down each witch save her.

Sara pushed in the clutch and began her way toward Sanctuary.

It was fairly late in the evening when the bus pulled up in front of the old church. Sara noticed Father O'Connor was standing outside the church.

"Mr. Johnson, Mr. Cruisor we have arrived at our destination. Please depart with me so we can verify before leaving." Sally stated as she opened the door to the bus.

The students watched as Bootstray left with the bus driver to the priest. After a few words they came back and Sara motioned to Draco to open the holds as Bootstray directed the students to grab their backpacks and follow him.

Father O'Connor led the students to a large open area beneath the church as he turned to address them. "Welcome to Sanctuary."


	73. Chapter 73 The Dark Lord's Revenge

JK Owns Harry Potter and I do not. I do not make any money from this story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone for continuing to read this story. When I started this in June I had no idea that it would end up over 200,000 words. The end is coming very soon I promise. This is my first full story and I hope that you enjoy it. I love suggestions or criticism. Please let me know. **ADULT SITUATION/Bondage PARENTS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Chapter 73 The Dark Lord's Revenge

Father O'Conner looked to the group of students. "This area of my church has not been used in centuries and is a temporary place of sanctuary until you get to your true sanctuary. Please remember that this is the House of the Lord. I must talk to Bootstray and Slightly and then they will stay with you until you are moved."

Harry walked up to the old priest. "I promise that we will abide by your rules Father. You have nothing to worry about. I for one will be happy to sleep without the fear of being killed. Father O'Connor I thank you for Sanctuary."

The old priest looked to the young wizard for a moment and patted the young wizard's back as he left to go to his office to speak to the adults.

Father O'Connor entered his office and noticed that the witch and wizards had changed into their true form.

Draco looked to the priest in surprise. "You are of the line of Malfoy? I see the resemblance."

"You are Lucius' son Draco are you not?" He asked the young wizard as he saw him nod in agreement.

"I am first born of Abraxis Malfoy and a squib Draco. I am your grandfather's brother." He replied as he filled tumblers with a healthy dose of his finest Scotch and handed them out. "To your safe arrival." Raising his glass and then sipped his drink.

The group followed his actions as Sara murmured. "A fine malt Father."

Father O'Connor looked to the dark woman. She sounded so much like her mother. "It is Sara. I rarely indulge but when I do, I like quality. Everyone please have a seat as we have much to discuss." Watching the group as they seated themselves. "My church ran an orphanage and it was recently shuttered as the main church opened a larger facility to save money. With the daily Mass and confessions that happen here I believe that would be the safest place for them. Of course you will be having someone stay with them to make sure they stay out of mischief?"

"Of course Father." Severus replied. "The underage students will be moved out of the country to ensure their safety. Your offer of sanctuary will protect the remaining of age students."

Draco hissed as he grabbed his Mark while Severus immediately rose out of his chair. "Come Draco." They left immediately without a word.

Father O'Connor looked to Sara questioningly. "They were summoned by the Dark Lord Father. I am sure the Dark Lord has planned his revenge for the thirty dead Death Eaters that mysteriously arrived at Diagon Alley a couple of days ago."

Bootstray grumbled. "It seemed like a good idea at the time Sara. After all I was under the influence of Felix."

The old priest looked to them as he pulled his copy of The Quibbler and handed it to the bearded man. "For once the paper actually printed news." He chuckled as he watched Bootstray read it and then pass it over to Slightly.

Slightly looked to Bootstray and chuckled. "This definitely outdid my plan with Dolohov mate."

"Yes brothers." She drily remarked as she stood up. "Father, I must take my leave of you. The students will be moved Friday evening if that is okay with you."

"Take care Sara Snape. You walk as fine a line as your brother." He stated cryptically as the witch left.

&&&&&&&

Seventy Aurors gathered in the watch room to wait the command to go to Diagon Alley. Most came in on their own as the word spread around the Wizarding world. Finally Yaxley arrived and said that they were not needed as everything was in control and left without a word.

Kingsley looked to the angry Aurors. "Go as private citizens to where you feel you need to go. You have been released from duty for the night." As he looked knowingly to the group.

"Head Auror Shacklebot. I find that I cannot work for the Ministry any longer." Stoddard sounded out as he used his wand to change into regular robes and placed his badge on Kingsley's desk and walked out the door without a backward glance.

Kingsley was soon left in the empty watch room looking at the seventy Auror badges piled on his desk. He took out his time piece and looked to the time. He would wait a couple of hours before he informed Yaxley of the mass resignation.

&&&&&

Sara Apparated to Diagon Alley and immediately disillusioned herself as she stepped back into the shadows to watch the mayhem that was occurring around her. Merlin! Amazed at the destruction she was seeing.

She made her way carefully down the street watching her fellow Death Eaters as screams sounded out as young children wandered around crying as they looked for their parents. Voldemort must have commanded no harm to them. It made sense in the greater scheme of things as they would be easier to control in the future. She looked across the street towards the Weasley joke shop and noticed that it was left undamaged with two Death Eaters guarding it.

Pops of Apapration sounded out as a group of seventy armed witches and wizards arrived and began attacking. The Death Eaters began to fight back as a loud boom sounded out, knocking everyone to the ground as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named arrived.

"Citizen's of Diagon Alley. This is retribution for the mishandling of my Faithful. You have your lives and for that you should thank me. I will destroy this place to the ground the next time. Death Eater's come to me."

Voldemort waited a few moments as his followers joined him. "All you have to do is follow the Ministry's order and guidance and things like this will not happen. I am in control now and it would do well for you to remember that." Turning as he disappeared with his Death Eaters.

People shakily stood up and looked to the new arrivals as most recognized the ex-Aurors.

Wright noticed the angry looks toward them as they associated them with the Ministry. "Citizens! The Ministry would not send us to help so we resigned and came here on our own."

The crowd heard the sincerity in his voice. "Come let's gather everyone and make sure everyone is okay." Stoddard formed a group to search for children. "Let's get everything back into order."

The crowd had a leader now and began to obey his instructions as the press continued to take pictures.

Wright approached the joke shop and stood looking at it.

He was amazed that there was no damage until he remembered the rumor about Percy Weasley being a Death Eater and that the family was thanked for service. He knew Arthur well and there was no way that the entire family was involved in that bit of business. Suddenly he was forced to a wall feeling a wand pressed against his neck.

"If you try to run I will kill you. All I want to do is talk." He nodded and felt himself pushed into the now open door and released.

"Put your wand away wizard. You would be dead already if I wanted to kill you."

He put his wand away as he realized the truth of the words. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"To give you advice wizard." The voice spoke menacingly. "After you are done here hide your fellow knights in shining armor. When the Dark Lord hears of your actions, he will be onto you and not one of your families will be safe."

Wright felt something being shoved into his pocket.

"This is a location of a Manor that is in a deserted place far from the Wizarding world. I recommend that all of you go there. Do you want to fight Lord Voldemort?"

The wizard cringed at the words. "Yes! Especially after what has happened tonight."

"Very well then. Owls will arrive and keep you informed of what is happening and you will be called. You were part of the Order of the Phoenix at one time, were you not?"

Wright slightly jumped in shock as his reaction confirmed the truth.

The voice chuckled. "And what are phoenixes's known for Ex-Auror Wright?"

"They rise from the ash and begin life." He whispered out.

The voice chuckled again "That they do. There is only one that can approach the Manor and it is not me. You will recognize her and she will give you something that will confirm my words."

"Can I trust you?" Wright asked.

"You already have. Be well Ex-Auror Wright and do what I suggest."

Wright watched as the door opened and closed as he wondered what in the Merlin just happened. He shook his head for a moment and exited the shop to help the wounded.

&&&&

Sara Apparated to the Headmaster's office, seeing her brother sitting behind his desk blood coating the parchments around his elbows from his robes as he sat deep in thought.

"Sara." He looked up to her. "I am surprised that you were not called." He stated as he drank down his glass of Firewhiskey. She quickly explained what had happened after he had left the area. "I saw the violence of Diagon Alley brother. Hanging around proved beneficial as I have acquired an additional seventy ex-Aurors to the cause when needed." She turned her heel and Apparated out of the office.

Severus watched his sister disappear as he pulled out a package and looked to the portrait of Headmaster Black. "Headmaster, are you still with me?" Severus asked of his counterpart.

"Yes Headmaster Snape. I will alert the witch when she is at her permanent quarters." He replied as he left his portrait.

&&&&&

Arthur was sitting in his chair as he noticed a form suddenly appear in front of him.

Taking note of the robes he asked "What more can you do to me?" As he looked up to his visitor.

"What more indeed Arthur Weasley?" The figure asked pointing a wand to him.

Fred and George walked down from their rooms for an early morning snack as they had been staying at The Burrow since Percy was revealed as a Death Eater. No one ever came into their shop anymore so they did not bother to open it back up. Hopefully business would resume when things died down.

They stopped short as they noticed the body of their father hanging from the rafters by a rope.

&&&&&&

Headmaster Snape was busily eating his lunch in the Great Hall ignoring the flapping of wings as the owls delivered the post. He looked up as and saw an owl circling him catching his copy of The Daily Prophet as it was dropped.

The moving pictures on the front page were eye-catching displaying the damage of Diagon Alley and children wandering around alone and confused amongst the rubble. The article blaming muggle-supporting rabble rousers causing the Death Eater attack. He chuckled loud enough for his staff to hear him as he put down his paper as the entire hall became silent as every eye in the hall looked to him.

He smirked at the students and pointed his finger at the Post reminding them that he was in charge here.

The students that lived in Diagon Alley quickly pulled out quill and parchment to write their family a quick note. If they were quick enough, they could make it to the Owlry and back without being late for class.

Neville looked at the gloating Headmaster as he turned his coin calling for a meeting tonight.

Kingsley Shacklebot entered the Great Hall and walked up to the Head Table. "Headmaster Snape may I have a word with you concerning one of your students?" Asking politely as he became aware of the complete silence in the hall.

Severus rose from his seat and motioned for the Auror to follow him as his other hand held his wand inside the folds of his robes. He sat down at his desk and watched as Kingsley pull out his wand and placed it well beyond normal reach on the desk.

"I want no trouble Headmaster Snape." His deep voice rumbled. "I am here on official business concerning Ginny Weasley."

Severus looked at the Auror as he did the same with his wand. Did he detect sadness in the tall wizard's eyes?

"Have a seat Auror Shacklebot and tell me why you are here." Voice void of emotion.

Kingsley explained and Severus sat back in thought for a few moments. Mrs. Weasley was in Transfiguration classes right now. He motioned a house owl down and began to write a parchment asking that the student and teacher report to the Headmaster's office immediately.

Both wizards looked to one another in uncomfortable silence until a knock was heard at the door. Severus looked to Kingsley. "I hope you don't mind getting the door Kingsley."

Kingsley rose and opened the door and Minerva came in with Miss. Weasley trailing behind. "I hope that this is important Headmaster as I had to cancel a test."

Minerva turned around as she heard the door close and noticed Kingsley for the first time.

"Please everyone have a seat. Auror Shacklebot is here on official business and it concerns Miss. Weasley.

Kingsley sat beside the nervous student and grasped her hands. "Ginny, there is no easy way to tell you. Very early this morning Fred and George found your father's body hanging by a rope at The Burrow. We suspect no foul play as this was found in his robes." Pulling out the opened parchment and handing it to the young witch.

Ginny silently read the note as her father explained the blame he felt with Molly's death and then the fact that Percy was a Death Eater and his shame as when the body was delivered he was in the robes of one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Inner Circle. She continued reading that all of his children needed to be strong and continue on, apologizing that he was not strong enough to do so. Her father ended the note telling her that Harry would take good care of her in the future. Ginny handed the note to Professor McGonagall and began to sob, shoulders hunched as Kingsley continued to hold her hands.

Minervra read the note and silently began to dab at her eyes as she handed the note to the Headmaster.

Severus read it and put it down on his desk and looked to Kingsley.

"Headmaster the funeral is scheduled for tomorrow at sunset and the family has requested the release of their sister from school for a few days to attend and help get things in order."

"I will allow it on the condition that one of my "colleagues" escorts her. It would not do well if Miss. Weasley disappeared while assigned to this school. I would feel very guilty if it did."

Kingsley nodded and looked to Ginny for approval. She simply nodded her head as she continued to cry.

"Professor McGonagall pull Professor Snape out of class and escort her back to this office."

Minerva quickly exited the office as she made her way to the Dark Arts classroom.

Kingsley forced the young witch to look at him. "Ginny, the way your father died will become news as soon as the destruction in Diagon Alley becomes page two news. You must be prepared for that as you know as well as I the view that the Wizarding world has on suicide."

Ginny took the offered handkerchief from Kingsley and sniffled for a moment. She sat up straight in her chair and looked to the Headmaster, daring him to say something.

Severus just looked at the witch. She was handling the news quite well.

Just then Minerva arrived back with Sara and took the empty seat next to Kingsley as Minerva remained standing. She read the parchment that her brother handed her, scanning it quickly.

"My congratulations on your father's arrival to the Veil. I am sure that he will be provided the peace that he desperately needs." Sara told the young witch.

Ginny said nothing as she knew her teacher's view of Death.

"Professor Snape I require that you escort Miss. Weasley at all times while she is away from the school. It would not be well if she ended up missing or damaged."

Sara stood up. "Very well Headmaster. But do not expect gnashing of teeth or wailing from me. Good riddance to the unworthy. If that is all Headmaster?" She coldly asked.

Severus nodded. "Take Miss. Weasley with you and escort her back to her room to pack. You both may leave as soon as Miss. Weasley is ready to.

"Thank you Headmaster for allowing me to attend the funeral." Ginny softly told him as she followed her Dark Arts professor out of the office.

Severus looked to the witch and wizard. "Professor McGonagall you may attend the funeral tomorrow as it is at sunset and you will not miss your classes. I remind you both who my master is and you will act accordingly." He sneered to them as he felt his Mark burn.

He grabbed his wand from the desk and transfigured his robes into that of the Inner circle and grabbed his mask out of his desk as he had nothing to hide.

"I am sure the Dark Lord is calling because of what he just read from the enchantments placed on you. You know the way out." He snarled as he put his mask on and Apparrated away.

&&&&&&

Severus arrived at the throne of the Dark Lord and immediately bowed as he waited for the command to rise.

"Rise Severus and join me." The Dark Lord commanded. "Ignore that one as he allowed seventy Aurors to resign. That is a group of seventy that I need to exterminate as they will cause trouble." Red eyes glaring as he silently caste the Cruciatus curse once again.

Severus silently watched as the Dark Lord held the curse for a few minutes. "Go Yaxley and find them. I will have your head if you are not successful."

Yaxley immediately rose and staggered out of the Throne Room.

"Well handled Severus. Imagine Arthur Weasley deciding to kill himself. I knew that I broke him when he left me. And your selection of the escort will remind the ex-Order members that will attend that I am in control. You think like me faithful one."

"I am glad you approve My Lord. I strive to do my best in your service." Severus replied with sincerity.

"And that you have Severus. And I have a boon for you. Narcissa approach me." Voldemort coldly commanded.

Severus watched as Narcissa approached and bowed down.

"Witch, your sister manipulated my faithful one into taking an Unbreakable and he has not been paid for his sacrifice as I was ready to kill him when the fact was revealed to me. You will attend to his needs and obey every command."

Voldemort put his wand to his Mark and waited as a form appeared and bowed to him. "Rise Lucius and remove your mask."

Lucius immediately obeyed and stood up next to his bowing wife.

"You realize how your sister was involved in manipulating Severus into an Unbreakable vow?"

"I do My Lord, but it was mostly Bellatrix's words that forced him and not my wife." He replied.

"Yes…" Voldemort hissed back. "But only because of your wife's insistence to visit him. Narcissa will attend to Severus and you will watch and be glad that I have done nothing else."

Severus felt his Bond close as his darkness took over. He grabbed Narcissa's hand and dragged her out of the Throne Room with Lucius trailing behind him.

He watched as Lucius sat down and looked to Narcissa with a dark lust. "Divesto!"

Severus appraised the naked witch. "I can see why Lucius is married to you. Your attributes are….pleasing." Entering her mind and sifting through it. So Lucius never took out any of his darker needs on her. He chuckled to himself as he conjured up a blindfold, ropes, and a whip.

Narcissa looked to Severus in fear as he placed the blindfold onto her. He tossed the ropes on the bed as he grabbed up the whip and snapped it and threw it down, chuckling as the witch jumped.

"Witch I am going to take you as no wizard has ever before and every time that you are in bed with your husband you will think of me."

Severus slowly removed his robes, grabbing a phial of contraceptive potion as he smirked to Lucius as his cock sprang forward. "Lucius you know what I am capable of." He purred out as he noticed the anger in the wizard's eyes.

He approached her from behind as he pulled Narcissa's hair back and placed the phial to her lips. "Drink up witch!" Forcing the potion down her throat.

"You feel my cock against you Narcissa?" Severus whispered as he sucked on her neck as he roughly handled her pert breast. "I promise that you will feel more soon." As he threw her onto the bed and joined her.

He grabbed Narcissa's blindfolded face and guided her lips to his cock. "Suck it witch and you better take it all or you will be punished." He growled as he thrust his hips forward. He heard her gag as he forced his cock into her throat. She quickly learned his rhythm as his hands held her head tightly as he continued to pump into her enjoying the feeling of her chin hitting his balls. "Good witch! You learn quickly."

Severus pulled away and grabbed up the robes and tied her arms to the bed post. His hands roughly caressed her body as he asked. "Witch, are you enjoying yourself?" He heard a moan in reply. "I will take it that is a yes witch." As he entered her and started to fuck her roughly, enjoying the moans from her. "You feel my cock and you are tight witch. I think Lucius is lacking in his duties." He muttered as he continued to pound her.

Soon he felt her orgasm, her walls clamping down on his cock as he rode through the waves. He felt the witch stop moving as he pulled out and flipped her over, raising her ass. "I am not through with you yet witch." As he roughly entered her from behind, enjoying the scream from her.

"Hold still and relax or it will be worse for you." He growled out as he spanked her delectable ass.

Narcissa whimpered as she tried to relax as Severus continued to pound into her. "That's it witch." He exclaimed as he came into her, pounding his release as he gushed into her.

Severus pulled out of her and removed himself from the bed, leaving the witch bound and blindfolded and began to dress.

He saw that Lucius was fondling himself and chuckled as he placed healing potions on the table. "I don't think you need to go to Felicia's again Lucius. Consider Vendetta accomplished for trying to kill my sister. Your wife is a quick study. I did not have to use the whip at all." Leaving the room to meet with the Dark Lord.

Severus bowed down and he felt the Dark Lord enter his mind. He freely gave up his encounter, relishing in it.

The Dark Lord chuckled as he saw the brutality in the way the witch was taken.

"Go Severus. I am glad that my reward pleased you."

Severus merely nodded and left his master.


	74. Chapter 74 Funeral

Chapt 74 Funeral

Bootstray and Slightly cleaned up the orphanage glad to see that there were enough rooms for the remaining students to room separately. Earlier they had delivered the underage students to their sanctuary in a Wizarding city in America promising the community that they would be picked up when things settled down in Britain.

Bootstray hung a portrait to the wall and then placed a package on the desk in the room assigned to Hermione. He also placed ten vials of prenatal potions next to the package.

Changing into the attire of priest to distract notice, they exited the building and began placing strong wards about the building, adding a few assassin wards that were not readily known as well.

Slightly tuned and looked to Bootstray when they were finished. "Care to confide your sins my son?"

Bootstray shook his head at the irreverence of his friend. Being an assassin tainted one and Slightly was twisted anyway. "Have a few weeks to listen to them? I would need a few years to listen to yours." Looking around as he pointed his wand to his mate, changing Slightly's clothing to a muggle suit. He changed his also as they began to walk away from the building.

*****Brothers, I must speak with you in person. Have you finished the wards on Sanctuary? *****

*****We have Sara. You can now apparate straight inside as you think "We are the World"*** **Slightly sent back as he felt her disgust.

*****I hated that song Slightly even if it did aid people. I will be travelling to you soon*****

They both immediately turned and headed back to the abandoned building to wait for her.

Sara looked to Miss Weasley as Hades appeared and landed on her arm. "Miss. Weasley I have to go to my chambers to pack. Please let Hades know when you are ready so I can escort you. He can be comforting when he chooses to be as he is an aged bird and has seen many things."

*****Shall I tell her that Harry Potter is alive Little One? *****

*****You can, though I suspect that she already knows it. It might comfort her to hear it from another source*****

Hades suddenly flew to the young student, forcing her to catch him up as he rubbed his beak on her cheek. "Miss Ginevra Weasley I would be pleased to watch over you and answer any questions on death. I am an old, old, bird and I have seen much of it."

Ginny held the bird and sobbed into his feathers.

*****You opened yourself to that one Dear One. I hope your feathers dry quickly*****

Sara turned and exited the Sixth Year dormitory and entered a bathroom to Apparate unseen.

She immediately noticed the coldness in the lavatory as she observed that every ghost in Hogwarts was there, arguments going back and forth. She glanced about and realized that this was Moaning Myrtle's resting place.

Moaning Mrytle looked up and saw Sara silently observing the ghostly group as she wailed out. "A mortal and the enemy! She must not leave!"

Several ghost zoomed to attack her as she held up her hand as she revealed the ring of a Headmistress of Hogwarts chuckling as they bounced away from her.

"Spirits of Hogwarts, with the exception of Miss Myrtle you know who I really am." Sara coldly told them. "Baron I would appreciate it much if you informed her. A bit of spectral conspiracy going on here?" She asked sweetly.

"Headmistress you know what goes on here and yet you allow it!" The Bloody Baron shouted out.

"Yes and the castle allow it as well. By all means continue your conspiracy. I'll not say a word." She nodded toward the ghostly forms as she turned her heel and Apparated away.

The Bloody Baron looked at the spot where the Headmistress disappeared as he began to think about her words.

&&&&&

Hermione looked up as Harry and Ron approached her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Hermione idle hands make for mischief and have you noticed the pairings that are beginning to form?" Harry asked her.

She looked up as Colin was sitting next to Josephine as he whispered something causing the witch to giggle. The witch was a siren and manipulating.

"Gather the group Harry. I have a book on defensive spells that they can read about for a few days until we are settled. I will test them daily on it."

Ron looked to Hermione. "Brilliant idea. They have chosen to stay and fight and we have to train for the Final Battle. I'm sure Bootstray and Slightly will help."

"I agree Ron." Harry somberly replied. "Every bit of help will be needed at the end."

Hermione looked to Harry and took the time to really look at him. The trials and tribulations had turned the boy into a man.

&&&&

Sara appeared inside the shuttered orphanage and looked around. "Brothers you have done well here." Noticing a dueling room and a classroom off to the side. "Furnish an additional room for an adult Slightly."

Sara pulled Bootstray aside and whispered into his ear.

"Are you sure that is wise Sara?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way Bootstray."

*****Mistress Miss Ginevra Weasley is ready to depart the castle*****

*****Dear one can you escort her to the gates for me? I will meet you there*****

She quickly told them about the spectral conspiracy as she walked to the entrance.

"Merlin Sara! Severus is going to have his hands full when everyone in the school goes after him. Ghosts never get involved in the affairs of the mortal world." Slightly sounded out.

Sara merely chuckled as she turned her heel and Aparrated away.

Slightly looked to Bootstray. "Have you noticed that while we are still Bonded, we can no longer sense what she is doing unless she allows it?"

Bootstray looked to his best mate. "Aye Slightly. The true darkness is beginning to take over more and more of her. I hope for all our sakes that everything comes to completion soon. When I look into her eyes I can sense a struggle." He sighed and began to walk to the exit. "Come along mate. There has been another death in the Weasley family and we're the ones to break the news."

The assassins arrived at the church, Slightly going to gather the Golden Trio as Bootstray went to Father O'Connor's study to have a word with him.

Father O'Connor looked to the wizard in sadness as he listened to the tragedies that had befallen the Weasley family.

"Do what you must do Bootstray. I will stay with the students tonight with Slightly." Looking up as he saw Slightly enter with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and sat down. He stood up and squeezed the wizard's shoulder as he went to leave. "Talk to me when you're ready Bootstray."

The old priest left his office and made his way down to the students residing in the lower level of the church. He was pleasantly surprised that most were attending daily Mass and was pulling him aside to talk about their ordeal. They were beginning to heal and he was honored that they were confiding to him.

Bootstray knelt in front of Ron and held his shoulders tightly as he told him of the death of his father, feeling the young man shake as he began to cry. Hermione and Harry grabbed Ron's hands as they began to cry as well.

&&&&&&

Hades looked to the forlorn witch and winked at her sudden yelp as he suddenly changed into the form of the Dark Arts professor. "Our little secret Miss Ginerva Weasley. My mistress is waiting for you at the gates." Mimicking the voice of his mistress.

"Of course Hades…err Professor Snape." Ginny squeaked out as she followed him through the empty halls as he led her to the gates.

They walked up to a figure waiting at the gates with a hood pulled up to hide her face. "Miss Weasley I hope Hades was a comfort to you. He can be a good bird when he decides to be."

"Yes Professor Snape. He was very comforting to me."

Sara held out her arm. "Come Miss. Weasley, time to go." Ginny grabbed the teacher's arm as Sara turned her heel and they appeared suddenly at the gate to The Burrow.

Ginny noticed Fred and George standing outside along with Kingsley. She immediately ran to her brothers falling into their arms as they held her for a moment before leading their sister inside.

Sara pulled down her hood as she walked up to Kingsley. "Do they understand the requirements placed by the Headmaster?"

"They do Professor Snape."

"And do they understand the enchantments placed upon you Auror Shacklebot? It would not do to anger the Dark Lord as he is allowing the witch to be here. The Weasley family should be honored at my master's compassion."

Kingsley looked to her in anger as he replied. "They do understand and promise there will be no trouble."

Kingsley spoke to her in anger. "If we are through here Professor Snape? The Ministry has given me special leave to stay until Ginny goes back to school. There will be no trouble as I know what your true purpose is by being here."

Sara chuckled as he turned and went inside the house.

She waited a few minutes before entering herself, taking a seat in the living room as all conversation ceased.

Fred offered her a cup of tea and she sniffed at it as she placed it down. "I have heard about your little pranks Mr. Weasley and I am a Potions master as well as the Dark Arts professor." Sneering at him. "I could make you drink it, but then you would not be able to attend the funeral comfortably. How about making a fresh cup with no additional ingredients and I will let this little infraction pass?"

Fred muttered to himself as he picked up the cup and went to the kitchen to replace it.

He handed her a fresh cup as she sniffed it once again and began to drink. "Better Mr. Weasley and I thank you for the refreshment."

Ginny asked about the arrangements and listened as her brothers began to fill her in. "Can I see dad?"

George looked to her. "He is in his bedroom Ginny. I will come with you."

"No George. Everything will be fine." Ginny stood up to leave and the entire room watched as Professor Snape stood up and followed the student.

She entered the room and saw her father laid out on his bed in the finest robes that he owned. Ginny hugged the still form of her father as she began to cry "Dad how could you leave us?"

Sara melted into the shadows as she listened to the young witch's sobs of grief.

&&&&&

The teaching staff had gathered for their meeting and Headmaster Snape began it, hardly listening to their reports and only nodding his head as required. He would soon stop holding them as he really could not be bothered by their petty complaints.

"Headmaster I noticed Miss. Weasley missing from my class today and I have not been informed of anything." Amycus stated. He was not finished with the witch, not by a long shot. With what he planned to do to her was well worth any punishment that the Dark Lord would dish out.

"Professor Carrow, the whereabouts of a student of Gryffindor is not your concern. Her Head of House knows and it is a private matter. She will return in a few days."

"Is there is anything else to be addressed?" He asked the group of professors. Most shook their head. "Very well. You are all dismissed." Pointing to the door. "Amycus, I require a moment of you time."

Amycus waited silently as the group left.

Severus looked to him. "Amycus I suggest you abandon whatever it is you have planned for the witch. I know the Dark Lord tortured you in warning."

"Headmaster I have nothing but concern." False sincerity in his voice. "May I leave?"

Severus nodded from his desk and watched the Death Eater depart.

&&&&&

It was close to sunset as witches and wizards gathered for the burial of Arthur Weasley. Tonks, Kingsley, and Remus arrive together, grief showing. George escorted them to the chairs that had been placed around the open grave.

Professor McGonagall soon arrived, allowing Fred to escort her as she openly wept. Looking around she saw Sara and merely nodded to her fellow professor as she took her seat.

Ginny looked at the few people that decided to attend. It was just as well as the people were true friends of her father. All save one for she remembered the scything words of her Dark Arts professor in the Headmaster's office.

She looked up at the exclamation of surprise from her brother as four ginger hair wizards arrived.

Fred hugged the older wizard. "Adolfo, glad you could make it." Looking to his uncle and his three sons.

Adolfo merely nodded and took seats next to Charlie and Fleur Weasley.

George waited a few moments to see if anyone else arrived. He was saddened by the few people that decided to attend, for his father was a well known wizard.

Sara watched the funeral from a distance as the ceremony began and ended with George Weasley lowering the coffin in the open grave beside his mothers. He ended it stating that he would miss him and would meet him at the Veil when his time arrived.

The guests lingered at The Burrow for an hour or so as they reminisced about Arthur Weasley. Sara noticed that Minerva sat at the table not saying a word with a hard look on her face. Dipping into to the aged professor's mind she saw her mind click at the actions she would initiate.

Sara removed herself from Minerva's mind. Thank Merlin the uprising would be soon and decided to push it along. She approached the Transfiguration professor and handed her a parchment.

_I suggest you have a chat with the Bloody Baron when you get back to Hogwarts. I caught the ghosts in a deep discussion about the state of the school. There is a spectral conspiracy going on that may be of benefit to you._

Minerva read the parchment and tucked it into her robes, nodding to her colleague as she left with Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus.

Soon the Burrow was left with only Adolfo Weasley and his sons remaining. "Fred there is something I must reveal to you."

Fred and George looked to their uncle with a questioning look as Adolfo pointed his wand at his sons and muttered an incantation, revealing the true forms of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ginny ran to Harry and grabbed him as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I knew you were alive! Hermione's enchantment on my ring never went away so I knew she was alive. And Professor Snape's familiar confirmed you as well." She sobbed out in relief.

Fred and George looked to the revealed witch and wizards in shock. One word was spoken from Fred. "How?" As he noticed his uncle changed into a wizard he did not recognize.

Harry pointed to Sara. "Professor Snape has been assisting us."

Sara walked up to the group. "Mr. Potter you will ensure that Miss. Weasley will not go missing in the night. I am sure everyone needs to catch up on things." She began to walk to her room as she motioned to Bootstray to follow her.

Harry looked to the group. "I would like to talk with Ginny alone." Grabbing Ginny's hand as he walked up the stairs as Ron and Hermione began to tell their story of the past six weeks.

Harry led his fiancé into her room and placed a ward and silencing charm upon it. "Ginny I have missed you so. These weeks on the run and thinking of you when I was not worried about me or anyone else getting killed." Removing his mourning robes as he spoke.

He stood there nervously as Ginny looked him over.

"Harry, you've lost so much weight." She softly spoke as she walked up to him and placed her hand softly on his chest, feeling bone. It was then that she broke down crying.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny. "Sssh. I made it through and that is all that counts. Sweet Ginny, your love for me helped me through some of the darkest times when I felt that I could not go on." He spoke as he lifted up her chin and looked to her.

Ginny captured his lips with a passionate kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt revealing his torso.

"Oh Harry, I have missed you so." She softly replied as she kissed his chest and removed his shirt.

He shuddered at the hot kisses upon his chest as he began to remove her robes as she finished undressing him. They both looked nervously at one another as Harry swept her up into his arms and laid her upon the bed.

Ginny gently traced the scratches on his arms as he kissed her, running his hands down her body, shuddering as her finger traced downward.

"Ginny, I need you. I know we have not done much, but I am a thirsty man led to water. Quench my thirst for I have been wandering." He was on top of her as he looked deeply into her eyes feeling the bush of hair at her entrance.

"Harry…" She whispered to him as she felt him thrust into her, listening to his moans of pleasure as he settled into her, felling her hips thrust up to meet his stroke as she willingly took him.

"Let me make you forget you forget for a time, sweet Harry."

They made love well into the early hours of the morning as they could not get enough of one another.

AN Next permanent Sanctuary and Hermionie begins plan 1A


	75. Chapter 75 Plan 1A

Chapter 75 Plan 1A

Slight Reference to religion.

Sara walked down to the kitchen of the Burrow and made a pot of tea as no one else had awakened yet. She sat at the table turning recent events over in her mind. The darkness was taking her over and she realized the danger.

"My Lord Death." She softly called out.

DEATH appeared and sat down next to her as he leaned his scythe against the table.

"The Darkness is taking you over Little One?" DEATH asked.

"It is DEATH and I will be ten times worse than the Dark Lord if it does. Even Bootstray's declaration of his love does not help anymore. The Darkness within me is too strong for love to heal."

"Faith Little One. Soon it will be over and you will have what you wish. The manipulations with your brother are well set now. Soon you will have the peace that you have sought for centuries."

"Did you foresee this Lord DEATH, that I could very well be the undoing of the Wizarding world when you set me upon this?" She snarled at DEATH. "It seems a waste of 200 years as I have worked hard to bury the Arts."

"The Fates Sara." DEATH replied. "They are beyond my control."

Footsteps were heard clumping down the stairs as Sara just nodded and watched DEATH fade away.

Sara began to cook as everyone sat at the table and poured a cup of tea. She brought over a big plate of sausages and eggs and placed it on the table, noticing all conversation cease at the table.

She followed their gaze and saw they were looking at the Dark Mark that the rolled up sleeve of her shirt revealed.

She held her arm out as she felt curiosity and fear from the group for them to observe it. "Rather frightening for you is it?" Sara drily asked. "Surely you realized that I was Marked when Kingsley told you who my Master was."

George eyed the Mark warily. "I heard that if someone revealed the Mark to one that was not Marked then that person would die. Are you planning on killing us?"

Sara chuckled darkly. "That is true Mr. Weasley and no, I do not plan on killing any of you yet." Grabbing up a plate and filling it food. "Come and eat as Bootstray, Harry, Ron, and Hermione have to leave soon."

They looked to her for a moment and then began to eat, the conversation at the table strained as they pondered her words.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast with a tight smile on her face. She did as Sara suggested and met up with the Bloody Baron and he assured her the support of the ghosts when it was time.

Dumbledore's Army. It was time to contact Neville Longbottom and get them involved in the cause. An unannounced dormitory inspection of Seventh year Gryffindor should allow her the opportunity.

Severus looked to her as she took her place beside him at the Head Table. "The funeral went well then I take it?" As he handed her the morning copy of the Daily Prophet, pointing a finger at the headline.

"Ex-Ministry Employee Commits Suicide!"

"Do not bother with small talk Headmaster as I know how you truly feel." Minerva snapped back as she read the paper frowning. Poor Arthur. She hoped he had found his peace.

The Headmaster looked to her a moment before standing up and leaving to hide his surprise. He had caught a flash of her mind before she used Occlumency and shut him out. So the old lioness still has a few tricks up her sleeve.

Severus entered his office and began to go through the correspondence sitting on his desk. He read through them, torching the complaints and soon his desk was clear. Why bother to write back as things were not going to change. He picked up a parchment that suddenly appeared recognizing the script of his sister.

"_I am arriving now……"_

Sara appeared with Ginny in the office.

"Miss. Weasley I take it that you have settled your affairs and ready to resume your studies?" Sneering at her as he handed her a packet containing her missed lessons. "I expect you to complete this over the weekend and have it ready Monday morning. Any that you fail means one lash per failure at the Post as this school does no longer tolerates failure." This was the rule that he planned on enacting Monday morning to help the rebellion along.

"Yes Headmaster. I want to thank you again for allowing me to attend to my father's funeral."

Severus pointed at the door indicating that the student should leave. He watched as the door closed behind the student.

"Did you see the paper?" He asked as he poured her a glass of fire whiskey.

Sara chuckled. "Yes brother and Miss. Weasley is responsible for the slant of the article as Rita Skeeter was not very sympathetic to the situation as a whole. It did not help when Miss. Weasley sent a Bat Bogey hex her way." Sitting down at the chair in front of his desk.

Severus chuckled as he remembered the rumors of her skill with that particular hex around the school. "Yes, there are a few victims here at the school that has experienced the wrath of Miss. Weasley."

Sara filled him in on the spectral conspiracy and the events at the Burrow and the plans of moving the students to Sanctuary.

"Brother, I someone that will be perfect to head sanctuary leaving one of my brothers free when I have a need. Will you help me convince him?"

"Sara, I am sure that you could convince him on your own. Your skills at negotiating are exceptional." Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yes brother, but only when I torture and kill to close the deal. I need your presence." Inflecting the last word.

"Very well Sara, though I do not see how my being there would make a difference."

Sara explained what was required to arrive to Sanctuary and turned to leave at her brother's growl of disgust. "Don't blame me for that. Blame Slightly." She called out as she closed the door behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bootstray entered Father O'Connor's study and took a seat in the chair in front of the old squib priest. "Father, the students will be moved from here shortly and I would like to thank you for the hospitality and comfort you have given them. I can tell that their souls and well being have healed here."

Father O'Connor looked to the assassin. "Faith is a wonderful thing Bootstray. Most of the students went to church before Hogwarts and arriving here has restored their faith in a way, but it was not me. Surviving the wilderness and being here has strengthened their faith in Harry Potter. They doubted the young wizard the entire trip, souls wary from the trials and tribulations. Much like Job." Picking up a bible and opening it to a particular section and handing it to Bootstray indicating that he should read.

Bootstray was familiar with the views of different muggle religions, but being a wizard never pursued them unless he needed specific knowledge to enable him to kill a target. "Yes Father, I can see the relevance with this muggle and our group."

"Yes Bootstray but you know of another that matches Job?"

"Sara Snape." Bootstray replied.

Father O'Connor looked in surprise at the wizard. "I was thinking more of her brother Severus Snape. Knowing the vows that her mother called in, I am sure that Sara has her trials and tribulations. But she works toward her own goal and uses any situation and anyone to further it." Waiting patiently for the wizard to deny the fact.

After a moment of silence the old priest continued. "Severus Snape made a mistake when he was young and has been working toward the defeat of Voldemort ever since. And he is destroying himself while working toward that very goal. While it is a stretch to say that Severus believes that good always triumphs over evil, he did place his faith in one man and that has been driving his actions for twenty years."

Father O'Connor looked to the wizard. "You young wizard have placed your faith to Sara and it is wavering?"

"No Father. I am dedicated to her goal as it will eventually ensure that Slightly and I am protected at the end."

"Ah so the goal and love are intertwined? Don't look surprised Bootstray. I felt the love you have for the witch at Severus' wedding. Your faith to Sara is wavering in a way as she has somehow grown distant. Evaluate your faith and remember that Job was rewarded in the end."

Bootstray stood up. "Thank you for the words Father. I will think upon them." He left the priest deep in thought. Merlin the old man was perceptive.

* * *

Severus stood in a small room looking at a bed with a body that was covered by a blanket. "So this is your candidate?" He sneered at his sister. "Have to knock them out and bring here for coercion? Hardly a worthy candidate for what we require."

"Hmmm…" She sounded out as she revealed the person under the blanket.

"Sara!" He hissed out in anger. "What is this madness? He was confirmed dead by the Ministry!"

Just then a knock was heard at the door and Sara pulled the cover over and opened the door revealing the Golden Trio.

They entered the room and Hermione looked to her husband feeling his anger. She decided to stay with her friends as they looked to Sara.

"The person under this blanket is the perfect candidate to guide you. You must be silent until I present the offer. There will probably be resistance."

"I hope you took the wand Sara otherwise there will be death with mine being the first." He stated angrily.

Sara merely pointed her wand and uttered "Reinervate!" at the bed as the person underneath the covers came to and pulled the cover away and sat up, looking around.

"You!" The figure exclaimed looking at Severus.

Ron sobbed out as he rushed the bed and grabbed the figure. "Dad! I attended your funeral. You are supposed to be dead."

Arthur looked to his son in confusion as Harry and Hermione rushed and hugged him as well. He looked to them as his mind registered the Snapes.

"Ron! They are Death Eaters and you should not trust them!" Arthur exclaimed, mind still fuzzy.

"No Dad. They have been helping us and they are the reason everyone is alive."

"Ron, Severus Snape raped and murdered your mother and tortured and killed Mad Eye."

"I knew about Mum." Ron quietly replied. "Professor Snape called DEATH and this is what he gave me." Reaching into his pocket and pulling out the parchment that DEATH gave him.

Sara handed Arthur a Pepper Up potion as he began to read the parchment.

"Severus, this explains why Molly had a peaceful look in death. But why am I here? The last thing I remember is a Death Eater in my house."

Severus remained silent as his sister spoke up. "I have killed you in the Wizarding world for a purpose Arthur Weasley. Watch over them and train them. You are at Sanctuary and the Phoenix will rise." Handing the wizard the Daily Prophet detailing the article on his death.

"Severus, I may never be able to forgive you, but I thank you for comforting Molly. I will watch over the students here." Arthur replied.

"If I am not needed here any longer Professor Snape?" He snarled out.

"No Headmaster and I thank you for your time." Sara replied as she watched her brother disappear.

Sara immediately disappeared as well, leaving Harry and Ron fill in the wizard of the weeks as Hermione made her excuse and made her way to her room.

Entering for the first time she noticed phials of potions and a package wrapped in thick white paper.

Hermione unwrapped the package and it fell apart spilling out twenty muggle patches. They were black with a gray phoenix arising from yellow flames with yellow words stating "City Of Atlanta Police." She picked up one looking at it in confusion as a voice spoke in the room. "Miss. Granger you are plan 1A."

Hermione whirled around pointing her wand at the portrait recognizing the form of Headmaster Black from Sirius Black's residence and slowly lowered it.

"You will be busy this weekend Miss. Granger. Hand the patch over and tell them the phoenix is rising. Have your wand handy as you are supposed to be dead. When you complete you task, think the word "We Are the World" and you will arrive back here and I will give you the next contact."

Headmaster Black explained the first assignment as Hermione merely nodded and transfigured her robes into something acceptable.

Hermione Aparrated to the entrance of Knockturn Alley and entered Felicia's Fetish's and walked up to the desk. "I am here to see Felicia."

The witch at the desk looked her over. She had a pleasing form and should fetch what she wanted. "Twenty Galleons for the floor Miss."

Hermione looked in confusion as she paid her money. "Step into the line Miss. Felicia never sees anyone."

She stepped to the line and noticed Lord Malfoy walking up to the witches and chatting them up. Soon he was in front of her. Fuck! "Hello Miss. What is your name? You look so delectable, hiding your face and I am intrigued."

Hermione started to reply as a wizard arrived and placed himself between the two. "She is taken . I paid good galleons to defile her and you will not deter me." He coldly told the wizard

Hermione kept her hood down as the wizard grabbed her and went to Felicia. "Felicia, negotiate with this freelance as I cannot be bothered and then send her up to my normal room and do not disturb us."

"Witch, he is a hard client to please and I feel sorry for you. But he pays good galleons." Felicia told her.

Hermione looked in fear as she handed her the patch stating "The Phoenix Arises."

"Aw shit! I see that you are young witch. You must follow through with your cover or we will both be undone. Can you do this?" Felicia asked with worry in her voice.

"I suppose that I will have to Felicia." Hermione nervously replied.

"He is in room 3. I will inform my contingent." Felicia pushed Hermione towards the stairs as she silently hoped that all would be well for the young witch.

Hermione walked into the darkened room in fright. "Take off your clothes witch and let me see you."

Hermione nervously did as she was bade and looked to the hidden wizard.

"Witch, are you sure you have done this before?" The wizard asked as Hermione removed the last of her clothing as she stood there shaking.

"You are delectable young witch and pleasing to the eye, but you are not what I require." He sneered as he tossed her a few galleons. "Tell Felicia to send up Marie as I cannot be bothered to break one so new to the trade."

Hermione hurriedly dressed and grabbed up the galleons and exited the room, thankful that she did not have to do anything.

Severus Snape watched her leave as he waited for Marie.

Hermione addressed the portrait in her room on Sunday evening as she fell onto her bed in exhaustion. "Headmaster, Plan 1A is executed and I am going to bed now. I am not sure what Professor Dumbledore saw in my contacts as they are most debased in the mind." Body shuddering as she fell fast asleep fully clothed.

The portrait merely nodded to her as he left to inform the Headmaster about the weekend events.


	76. Chapter 76 Enough Is Enough

I make now money at JK owns Harry Potter. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 76 Enough Is Enough

Severus sat at his desk turning things over in his mind. He would need an escape plan so that he would be able to get to the Dark Lord when the time came. There were so many scenarios that could happen. A knock on the door pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Enter!" He barked out wondering who would want to see him so late.

Sara walked in and sat down at the chair in front of him. "Sanctuary is settled brother. The students accept Arthur and he has them in hand and already working with Bootstray and Slightly to identify and work through individual weakness. When the time comes they will be a force to be reckoned with." Accepting the glass of firewhiskey from her brother. "Thank you for helping me to convinced Arthur to accept."

Severus glared at her. "About that dear sister as there was no reason for me to be there. You have manipulated me for what reason?"

Sara chuckled. "Oh, redemption of your soul when it is healed for one. And Arthur is a well respected wizard and will stand for you when it comes time for your trial."

"I told you Sara .." Emphasis at each word.

"Hmmm…" Sipping her firewhiskey.

"Headmaster Miss. Granger has completed the initial contacts for 1A. She mentioned that her contacts were most debased in the mind." The portrait of Headmaster Black called out.

Severus chuckled. "No doubt Headmaster Black. In the future when historians study these events I hope they will realize how ironic it was that the dregs of Wizarding society were instrumental in saving it. Please make sure she knows that she is the leader of these misfits."

"But Headmaster she only thinks she is a messenger!" The portrait exclaimed.

Severus looked to the portrait hearing a sigh as the Headmaster went to pass the message along.

He addressed his sister. "I suggest eating something before dinner tomorrow. The Post will have quite a few, delaying the arrival of dinner."

"Has it something to do with your demand that all professors give a pop quiz and forward the graded parchments to you?" She asked as she stood up to leave.

"Quite possibly sister." Severus mysteriously replied as he watched her depart.

Suddenly his Bond flared open and he felt the anger and confusion from his witch.

*****Lioness what has ruffled your fur? *****

*****As if you need to ask that question! Really, me a leader of those that I contacted?! I have nothing in common and I am not a leader*****

*****Hermione you sell yourself short. You were a leader during your little trek*****

*****Only because I needed to be strong for the others. Honestly Severus! I had to go to a whorehouse in Knockturn Alley and almost had to chat up Lucius Malfoy. Then some strange wizard stepped in and paid for me. Thank the Gods he changed his mind *****

*****Yes Hermione. You looked so delectable standing there completely naked, the fear showing on your face. I am rather proud of my restraint*****

*****Bastard! So it was you? And what did you do with dear Marie? *****

Severus silently chuckled at the apparent jealousy of his witch. *****Oh I had her perform a slow striptease and paid her well for it. She was most disappointed as she expected more *****

*****Just remember I am a possessive witch my dear*****

*****You have nothing to fear Hermione. You are the only witch that owns me Lioness*****

Severus felt their bond shut as he made his way to his bedchambers.

&&&&&&&&

Professor McGonagall entered the common room of her house and told a student to round up the Seventh years and send them down. She chuckled as the rest of the students disappeared not wanting to get involved with their Head of House.

She watched as the Seventh years came down and looked to their Head of House in curiosity. "Dormitory inspection and I really hope things are up to par. I have to report failures to the Headmaster and you know what that means." Making her way toward the dormitory.

Minerva stood in front of Mr. Longbottom's bed and sighed as she began to make his area a mess. His was the most organized out of the group of boys as his grandmother brooked no sloppiness. She went back down and addressed her lions. "Mr. Longbottom come with me." Leading the wizard up until they stood in front of his bed. "Please explain."

Neville stood there in disbelief as he looked at the now torn up state of his area. "Professor…"

Minerva held up her hand indicating silence. "Please come with me Mr. Longbottom." Leading the student down and exiting out of the common room without a word.

The Seventh year wizards watched them leave in shock as they rushed up to their dorm. Neville was a neat freak and they stopped as they noticed the torn up state of his area.

Neville stood in front of Professor McGonagall's desk in shame as his Head of House dressed him down in her office as she handed him a parchment to read as she continued her rant.

_Do not say a word and read this as I rattle on. I have a dark enchantment placed upon me by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and can only speak truly on parchment. You are the leader of Dumbledore's Army and I am planning a takeover of the school. I have the ghost of Hogwarts with me and I need your group as well. Will you join me when it is time?_

Neville stuttered out. "Professor McGonagall I do not understand! I always keep my area clean!" As he bent down to write on the parchment.

"_You have us Professor. I will give you a coin. As you turn it, think of a message and it will be sent to me."_

"You understand Mr. Longbottom that you will have to take two lashes at the Post for your failure. Do not disgrace Gryffindor house again." She told him as she read the parchment.

"Of course Professor and I promise that you will not be disappointed." Neville replied.

"Dismissed Mr. Longbottom." Minerva firmly replied as she pointed to her door and watched her student leave. Everything was set and all she needed was an opportunity.

&&&&&&

Severus sat at the Head Table and eating a plate of eggs and beans as he observed his staff. He noticed the Carrows huddled together in conversation glancing to the Gryffindor table as they continued. So, Amycus could not leave the witch alone.

"Professor McGonagall, please escort Miss Weasley to my office after breakfast." As he stood up and left, not waiting for a reply.

Arriving at his office, he placed his ringed hand on the castle wall projecting his worry for the young Gryffindor. Past efforts at trying to communicate with the castle were a failure as he never sensed anything back from it. He supposed that it was because the castle did not select him as a Headmaster and did not acknowledge his position remembering the words of Albus from when they discussed the missing Headmistress.

Severus felt a sense of anger and fierce protectiveness of its students flow through him. He projected his relief and thanks to the castle. A vision of him popped into his mind and felt sadness and the sense of sacrifice. So the castle understood after all. He patted the castle wall and sat down at his desk as a knock on the door sounded out.

"Enter!" He barked out as Professor McGonagall entered with Miss Weasley.

"Professor McGonagall, the castle has alerted me of a danger to Miss. Weasley. I am not sure what it is but you will end your classes five minutes early and escort her to class and to her dormitory at the end of the day. Miss. Weasley, stay for a moment. I will escort you to your first class."

Minerva nodded at the Headmaster and left the office and made her way to her classroom. Why was he so interested in protecting the witch? It must be the castle she decided as she knew that the Headmaster did not care about anyone.

"Is it Professor Carrow that is the danger to me?" Ginny softly asked.

"Possibly Miss. Weasley. Keep your friends close and never walk these halls alone. Do you still have the chain?"

Ginny dug it out from under her robes and showed it to him.

Severus walked to the door and motioned to her. "Keep it on you always Miss. Weasley." As he escorted her to her Muggle Studies class, opening the door to allow her to enter first.

"Miss Weasley you are late and I require a detention with you." Amycus coldly stated. Gods, she just presented the opportunity for him to take her.

"I think not Professor Carrow." Severus drawled out as he entered behind her. "Must I remind you that there are no longer detentions in this school and as she has arrived with me she is ineligible for punishment?" He coldly stated as he took a seat in the back to observe the class.

"Of course Headmaster." Amycus darkly replied as he began his class.

&&&&&&&

Sara woke up to the insistence of the castle directing her to go to the Astronomy tower. She Disillusioned herself and Apparated out of her room.

She arrived at the empty tower and waited as Minerva and Miss. Weasley arrive, watching the teacher sit as the student looked into a telescope and write notes down to parchment.

"Potter's bitch!" Amycus shouted as he froze Minerva and revealed himself. "I told you witch that I was going to have a talk to you." Grabbing her robes and ripping them off her.

Sara watched as her brother arrived and saw that he was frozen in place. Alecto laughed as she walked into view.

"You know the Dark Lord has placed his protection upon her. You thwart his plans." Severus growled out as he silently tried to break down the spell against him.

Amycus grabbed Ginny and roughly undressed her. "I am going to teach you witch that associating with Harry Potter is your undoing. I wonder what it is like having the bitch of The Chosen One?" He sneered to her as he pulled his trousers down.

"Brother leave some for me to play with." She cackled as she watched her brother grab his cock and placed it at the frightened witch's bush.

He silenced the screaming student with a spell as he slowly began to push into her.

Sara silently sent a locking spell to Alecto as she shouted out. "Knife find your mark!" Her Master Assassin knife streaked out and sunk deeply into Amycus' neck, blood spurting out and covering Miss Weasley.

She watched as the wizard grabbed his neck gurgling as the last gasp of breath escaped and dropped down dead in front of the frightened witch. She revealed herself as she sent out a spell to release her brother.

"This is a fine mess Sara!" Severus spat out. "You should have let him have his way with her. I'm sure they were planning an Obliviate afterwards." He had to say it because of Minerva's enchantments. This way everything was entirely on his sister. Self preservation was always a goal when it concerned Voldemort.

"Brother, if I knew it was the blood traitor I would have allowed it. For all I knew it could have been a witch of one of our associates. You know how Amycus' taste runs. Besides I thought that we were keeping Miss Weasley whole and healthy to lure Harry Potter here when needed." She meekly replied.

Their Dark Mark started to burn fiercely indicating they were to go immediately to Voldemort.

Severus released Minerva from her spell. "Take care of Miss Weasley and clean up this mess Professor McGonagall. I will talk to you when I return." Knocking Alecto unconscious and slinging her body over his shoulder. "Sara you can bring Amycus along with you." As he turned and Apparated away.

Minerva watched aghast as Sara pulled the blade out Amycus throat and slowly licked the blade clean, eyes devoid of emotion as she looked to her colleague.

Finishing the knife's requirement, Sara slipped the blade to the hilt into her right arm as she conjured up a towel to dab up the blood as her skin sealed itself around the knife.

Minerva was startled as the dark witch grabbed her arm and silently incanted a spell that changed the enchantments on the Deputy Headmistress. She pulled out a parchment and began to write.

_I have altered your enchantments to report only boring school details despite what you are talking about. The Dark Lord would become suspicious if I removed them all together. I may not survive the Dark Lord's call. Good luck if that is the case._

She handed the parchment to her colleague and walked over to the dead body and slung it over her shoulder. "Professor McGonagall I suggest you follow the Headmaster's commands." She called back as she exited the Tower. As soon as she was clear of witnesses she pressed her Mark and Apparated away.

Minerva cleaned the blood off the telescope and area and wrapped the bloody Gryffindor in her arms as the young witch sobbed into her arms. Enough was enough.

&&&&&&

Severus arrived and placed Alecto's unconscious body on the floor in front of him as he bowed down. He could sense the Dark Lord's anger as he felt him enter his mind, seeing the events concerning the blood traitor.

Just then Sara arrived and placed the body of Amycus before her as she bowed as well. She felt his anger he entered her mind.

Voldemort sat at his throne looking down to the bowed siblings for two hours deep in thought before he stood up and suddenly left the throne room.

Sara took a chance to glance at her brother as he looked back to her noticing her questioning look. He merely shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking to the floor.

Voldemort came back into the room and stood before them. Alecto came to and immediately moved to bow. "Alecto, you knew I warned your brother about pursuing the blood traitor and you still joined him in his plans?"

He held up his hand to silence her protest as he pointed his wand to the dead body and muttered a spell that covered the body into a flame that eventually burned out leaving ashes. "You will go back to Hogwarts Alecto and I expect you to behave. If I hear that you step out of line you will end up as ash like your brother. Leave now and be thankful that you have your life."

Alecto muttered her thanks and immediately left thankful that she was still alive.

"And what to do with you Sara Snape? When I entered your mind I felt your darkness pulling to me, whispering to me. It entices me with power."

Sara gasped out as Voldemort's words pulled her Darkness to the front as her eyes locked onto the glowing red eyes of Voldemort.

"Witch I have decided that it shall be as I felt the same pull. Stand up!"

Voldemort pulled out a dark black cord and handed it to Severus as he pulled out a knife. "You will bind us." He commanded as he grabbed up Sara's left hand and slicing her palm open and did the same to his, allowing their blood to mingle as he grabbed her hand.

Severus quickly complied, tightly knotting the bounding cord around their wrist.

"Now both of you touch the cord with your wand." Touching the cord with his own wand and began a dark incantation bounding her to him.

They watched as a dark mist formed around their hands and moved up and disappeared. Voldemort pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger as Sara staggered and looked to her Lord, lust and need apparent as she grabbed his arms and looked to him.

"We are married Sara but I cannot consummate it as you are with my heir and If I did you would lose her. Be assured that I look forward to our delayed honeymoon and the joining of our Darkness. Witch you will rule beside me as you are worthy."

"My Lord!" Sara exclaimed as she grasped his hand.

"Now leave me! Sara I expect you not to do anything to Alecto. You are my wife I expect you to respect my wishes."

Severus grabbed his sister and pulled her out of the throne room and apparated to the Forbidden Forest.

He removed her outer robes hoping that the cold crisp air would help her push the darkness back.

She looked to her brother. "I have a need Severus."

He grabbed her bloody hand and forced himself into her mind, fighting through the darkness until he found the little girl whimpering as she held the battered toy kitten tightly.

"Sev it's so dark in here and I am weak. It is going to kill me. I keep fighting it and it keeps coming back stronger and stronger." She whispered to her brother in fear.

He wrapped her tightly into his arms hearing the feeble cries of the little girl and he felt his soul break.

At Sanctuary Hermione suddenly woke up from a deep sleep as she watched the seventeen year old form of her husband talking to the younger version of his sister in her mind. She felt his despair for the little girl and she forced her bond open.

*****Severus! Show her our love! Make her feel it! *****

Severus felt the chest containing their bond open and he held the little witch as he allowed the love to surge to her. There was a blinding bright flash as Severus barely heard a blood –curdling scream as he was forced from her mind.

He came to noticing that he had been thrown back twenty feet from his sister. He scrambled up to her and looked at her. Her eyes were wide open and she was panting out her breath as she could not catch it. He caught up her hand and held it.

"Many thanks for your assistance brother. You have always been there when I need you most."

"Let me get you to Madame Pomfrey Sara." He softly told her as he began to pick her up.

"No Professor Severus Snape! She must leave the mortal plane so that the Darkness can be pushed back and contained once again."

He watched as Hades rubbed his beak on his Mistress' cheek.

"All my deaths in my long life and I always died alone. It is comforting to have ones that care about me for this trip." She whispered out in pain as her breathing became shallow

Severus sat behind his sister and pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her body, holding tight as he whispered words of comfort. He did not understand his actions but knew they were right as he felt his own Darkness push back to the dark recess of his mind.

Hermione was silently crying in her room as she watched through his mind.

*****I always knew that you have a caring soul when you allow it Love*****

Her body shuddered and he felt her head rest unmoving at his shoulder. He cursed as tears streamed from his eyes.

Hades looked to him in understanding. "Yes Headmaster Severus Snape. It is one thing to be an instrument of death and quite another to intimately view death with one that is connected to you."

He watched as the wizard fight his emotions. "No Headmaster Severus Snape it does not make you weak. It proves that you are human." Hades answering the wizard's thought.

"How long will it be before she comes back Hades?" Severus asked as he continued to hold his sister.

"It really depends on how long she wants to be away. She will probably have a chat with my Master as time has no meaning where she is at right now."

Severus merely nodded to the bird as he silently waited. He always knew that he would die alone and never thought much about it. That thought frightened him now.

Sara looked to DEATH as she watched her familiar and her brother. "Who would have thought that he cared?"

"Little One, your brother has been exposed to true love and it has healed him despite the Darkness taking hold of him again. The soul of Headmaster Severus Snape has only wished for one to accept him as he is and freely love him back. He has that with Mrs. Hermione Snape."

DEATH held out his arm and Sara held it as they began to walk away from the scene of her death. "I believe congratulations of your nuptials are in order."

"Yes Lord DEATH. Does my husband sense my death from whatever dark bond that was used to bind us?"

"No Sara, the bond he used marries you but keep wizards that care for you deeper than a carnal need away from you. I am afraid that Bootstray is going to suffer."

Sara chuckled hollowly. "The Fates twist the knife. But on the bright side I have a bit of Voldemort's blood flowing within me and with the binding that should help me at the end."

DEATH chuckled at her statement. She was always one to find a bright side to things despite her situations as they arrived back at her body. "You must tell your brother to kill you if you get into the same state as tonight. It is the only thing that will help you. Your Master's Darkness is too strong to fight mortally."

Sara laid into her body and gave out a gasp as she took in air and slowly came to as she felt her brother move away from her and helped her up.

"Are you well Sara?" Severus asked with uncharacteristic concern.

"I am Severus and thank you for saving me. One day I will ask you why as I know you do not care for me. I have a message to pass from DEATH. Damian Selwyn's Darkness is now too strong for me to fight on my own. You must kill me to help me if I find myself in the same state as tonight. Can you do that?" She lightly asked.

"You ask too much of me! First Dumbledore and now you!" He snarled out.

"Poison Brother if you are worried about my suffering." As she told him that advantage of her binding.

Severus looked to her. "In that case Sister I will kill you any way that you need." Grabbing her waist as they suddenly appeared into his office.

"Classes begin in three hours Professor Snape. Remember what I told you about eating something before dinner."

She merely nodded to him as she grabbed up the floo powder and tiredly stated out "Professor Snape's chambers!" Disappearing from the office in a flash of green.

&&&&&&&

Minerva sat in her chambers drinking a cup of tea. Everything was set for Friday. That way the traitor would not know what hit him.

AN Next is the rebellion at Hogwarts and then the Final Battle.


	77. Chapter 77 Rebellion

Chapter 77 Rebellion

The students gathered for dinner in the Great Hall complaining about the pop quizzes that they had to take. Every bloody professor in the school decided to be evil at the same time. Even Trwlawney telling her students that if they were learning their lessons they would have foreseen it.

The entire hall became silent as they watched the Headmaster leave his seat and stood next to the Post and Professor Carrow and began to speak. "I have a couple of announcements to make before meal tonight. Professor Amycus Carrow has resigned due to a personal matter. Professor Alecto Carrow will be teaching Muggle Studies full time." He waited as sporadic cheers filled the hall from the students that were foolish enough to sound them out.

"I know that you have all taken a set of test to evaluate your comprehension of your various subjects today." Holding out a thick stack of parchments in his hand. "The parchments in my hand belong to those that have failed. This school no longer tolerates failure. Any student that receives a failing mark in any assignment or test will stand at this Post and take ten lashes."

The students looked and noticed that Madame Pompfrey was standing to the side with three other witches in the garb of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. They watched as the Headmaster conjured up a table and laid out the four House whips and placed the stack of parchments next to the whips.

"As there are so many I will not punish by House tonight but alphabetically. Dinner will immediately be served after punishment."

The students watched as the Headmaster removed his black outer robes revealing a black wool tunic with a row of buttons down the center as he picked up the whip of Hufflepuff and snapped it. "Hannah Abbot you are the first."

After an hour and a half and fifty whipped students later, the Headmaster addressed the Hall once again as he grabbed up the whip of Gryffindor once again. "The last punishment belongs to Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor House. Two lashes for failing a dormitory inspection from your Head of House."

Neville stood up and brushed away the medi-witch that attended to his previous ten lashes as he walked up to the Post and took his punishment.

The students at the house tables eyed the pool of blood at the foot of the Post, thankful that they had not been called out as they watched the Headmaster put on his outer robes back on and take his seat at the Head Table. "Enjoy your meal." He called out as food suddenly appeared at the tables and watched the punished students join as their wounds were healed.

Severus watched as the hungry students grab food and placed it on their plate and began to eat. The Post no longer fazed them and it had been a long time since lunch. He felt the hatred and disgust from the entire student body and the faculty towards him. Perfect!

&&&&&&&

Draco fell onto the sofa of the Head common room exhausted. He had to listen to all the complaints from every House to forward to the Headmaster. Even Gryffindor dared to approach him to voice their complaints.

A knock sounded at the door as he ignored it. Maybe they would get the idea. No the knocking on the door continued to sound out.

He walked to the door and opened it up as he watched Pansy Parkinson spill forth into the room. "Draco." She breathed out. "I have something to warn you about."

"Love, calm down and speak to me." Walking her to the sofa in the Head Common Room and sat down beside her.

"I've just got back from a meeting with Dumbledore's Army." Noticing Draco's dark look to her. "Half of our House are members Draco, as they do not like the actions of the Headmaster towards them. We were questioned under Veritaserum before being allowed to join."

She lifted up his arm to reveal the Dark Mark. "Draco, they were talking about students that have the Dark Mark and that they would not live after Headmaster Snape is removed from the castle. They were talking about you, as you will have no one protect you and everyone believes that you played a part in Professor Dumbledore's death.

"How long do I have Pansy?" He softly asked as he brought her into his arms.

She looked up to him as she ran a finger through his platinum blonde hair. "Friday at dinner in the Great Hall. The DA is joining with other groups that have formed within the castle."

Draco gently kissed her and sat thinking for a moment as Pansy continued to run her fingers through his hair. It was very relaxing and helped him think. He turned to her and grabbed her hands into his. "Love, I need to speak to the Headmaster. He will know what I need to do. Stay until I return."

Pansy nodded as she looked to him, worry showing in her eyes.

He made his way to the door and turned. "Why did you join Pansy?"

"I hate that horrid Post." She replied back with feeling.

Draco noticed the glares from quite a few students as he walked the halls towards the Headmaster's office. They would be members of the DA. He laughed at them as he swaggered down the hall as if they were below his notice.

He approached the gargoyle and noticed that it immediately revealed the stairs leading up. Walking up the stairs he noticed that the door was already open and entered the office, closing it behind him.

"Godfather, there are plans by the DA to attack you just before dinner on Friday. Then they plan on taking care of the one student in this school that bears the Dark Mark. Half of our House is involved in the DA."

"So I have just been informed Draco." As he turned away from the portraits to address his godson.

"Miss. Parkinson told you?" Severus asked.

"Yes Godfather." Draco replied as he watched him walk over to the floo and called his sister to his office.

A flash of green lit the room as Sara walked out and brushed off her robes and sat down at the chair in front of the desk waiting for him to speak.

"Sara, Draco our time at the school is about to end."

They both listened to him as he laid out his plan.

&&&&&

Sara walked with Draco as she dipped into his mind. "Draco, be careful. I believe that it will be safe for Miss. Parkinson to stay with you for the night. I will create a doppelganger so that her disappearance from her House will go unnoticed."

"Thank you Professor Snape." He replied in relief.

"It is Sara young Lord. I believe that you have earned the right to address me by my given name." Looking to the young man. "Good Luck." She told him as she parted ways with him as she went to her chambers.

"Wake up Hades! Time to be a Slytherin. Miss Parkinson will be staying with the Head Boy tonight. You know what to do."

"Little One, who am I to deny the last night of young lovers. It is really touching."

"Yes Bird." She drily replied. "I always suspected that you are a closet romantic. Listen around Slytherin house as I understand that most are against the Headmaster."

&&&&&

Draco entered his common room and stood watching the sleeping form of Pansy on the sofa. He knew that most wizards thought that she was not beautiful and to be truthful she wasn't. But he didn't care as he knew that she was the most beautiful witch in the world to him and he loved her.

Pansy stirred from sleep and saw that Draco was silently observing her. "Draco, is everything sorted?" Sitting up on the couch and looking to him with worry.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand as he led her to his room. "It is Love, and I have arranged a way for you to stay with me tonight."

"Draco, what will happen to us?" Wrapping her arms around him.

"Pansy, if we survive I will marry you and we will be together until the Veil." He told her with feeling as he kissed her. "But for now, let us enjoy one another." Removing her robes and admiring her body. "You are so beautiful." He whispered to her.

"Oh Draco you say the sweetest things, but I know that I am not beautiful." She sadly replied.

He whispered into her ear as she removed his robes. "Pansy, you are beautiful to me and that is all that counts." Picking her up and laying her onto his bed and rested on top of her, weight resting on his arms as he began to kiss her breast.

She felt his cock at her entrance and moaned out. "I love you Draco. I am yours always."

He immediately entered her and leaned down to whisper to her without missing a stroke. "I am yours Pansy and I always will be. Never forget that, no matter what happens in the future."

She matched him thrust for thrust, hips meeting hips as he whispered his love for her. Soon he felt her release as he followed her, spilling forth his seed as he came into her. He moved to her side and wrapped the blankets around them snaking his arms around her. "I love you Pansy Parkinson." He muttered out as he fell asleep in her arms.

&&&&&

Friday arrived and Severus could sense the tenseness in the air. His staff had not greeted him at lunch at all and he noticed the ghosts actively avoiding him. He chuckled to himself as he had noted that the Post did not have one punishment during rest of the week.

He sat down at the Head table at dinner time and noticed that only his sister and Alecto were sitting at the table.

The doors to the Great Hall burst forth with Minerva leading the entire student body and the spirits of Hogwarts.

"Headmaster Snape!" Minerva angrily called out. "You are not fit to lead this school any longer and we are taking it back from you!"

"Professor McGonagall, I am rightfully here as assigned by the Board of Governors." Standing up and calmly addressing the group. "Students take your seats and I will forgive you the Post for this infraction. If you continue this madness I cannot be held responsible for the injuries that will occur."

He locked eyes to the students of his House that were at the rear of the group. "Really Slytherin, I expected better of you considering the favoritism I have shown you in the past." He had to admit that students were smart. They were participating, but placing themselves where they would be the safest. A win-win situation for them for if he came through this, they could merely say that they were forced into it and placed themselves to where they could assist him if needed.

Sara stood up next to her brother and addressed the group. "Headmaster Snape is the legal Headmaster of this school and as a Professor sworn to this school I am bound to the serving Headmaster." Pointing her wand out as she waited for a reaction to her words.

Neville raised his wand up and shouted out "Dumbledore's Army!" As he lead the group in a charge, sending hexes towards the siblings.

Severus and Sara sent hexes out as well, their advantage being that they could perform wandless magic. The students began to fall as their incapacitating hexes hit home.

"Brother, look to the staff. They are trying to box us in and take away our only means of escape."

Severus turned and began to fight his fellow colleagues as Sara silently incanted her special shield watching as the hexes hit her shield and bounced back to the caster. Soon there was a pile of writhing students moaning before her.

"Did you really think it would be that simple?" She shouted out to the students. "Go Severus, I will keep them preoccupied here. They have sheer numbers and will succeed if we do not split up."

Severus nodded to her and cleared a way to the staff entrance, Knocking down Minerva with a with a hex as he left.

Entering the corridor, he noticed Shacklebot and Lupin standing over the dead body of Alecto Carrow. He hadn't realized that she had fled from the Great Hall.

"Snape!" Remus growled out as he went to attack him. "Avada Kedevra!"

Severus easily side stepped the green light as he sent a locking spell towards the wizard. He tried to turn to Apparate and found that he could not. So the castle was involved as well. He stood and faced the angry werewolf.

"Hmm… ineffective as usual Lupin." He sneered out. "I remember the burnt smell of Tonks and her lovely screams as she died as you stood by and did nothing. Do you remember it? I'm willing to share my memory of that special moment even to a werewolf." He taunted as the werewolf growled out in rage, sending the killing curse out again.

He easily avoided it and ran towards his office as Shacklebot and Lupin pursued him.

Severus managed to knock Lupin out, but could not shake the pursuit of the tall black wizard. He managed to get to his office and barred the door shut.

He looked up and spat out. "Headmaster so good of you to finally arrive." He snarled out as he grabbed a heavy chair and threw it to the window. He stared in disbelief as it bounced back leaving the window intact.

"Sorry Severus, I was delayed." The old wizard told him.

Pointing his wand at the window he snarled out "Reducto!" and watched as the spell bounced of the window with no result.

"Severus you have something that belongs to the castle."

He looked at his ring for a moment and removed it from his finger, dropping it to the desk and watched as the window opened.

"Severus my boy, you have performed marvelously and if I am allowed I will stand for you at your trial."

"Empty words Albus as they will allow no one to speak in my defense!" He snarled out as he changed himself into the form of a raven and flew out the open window.

&&&&&

Sara continued to battle the students and ghosts until she felt her brother leave the castle through her bond as a Headmistress.

"Enough is enough!" She snarled out as she clapped her hands together as all of the students and faculty was knocked unconscious and ghosts froze still, glaring at her as she turned and made her way up to the Headmaster's office.

Knocking Kingsley out from behind, she entered the office and looked up as she removed her ring and grabbed up the one left by her brother and placed it on her finger.

The portraits on the wall watched as she nodded to them and calmly Apparated away.

&&&&&&&

Sara joined her brother and Draco at the prearranged spot in the Forbidden Forest. "Draco, how did it go with you?"

"Pansy helped me Professor Snape. She Disillusioned herself and knocked out the guards that blocked my esacape and escorted me to the Astronomy tower where I left by broom."

"Sassy." She called out as her elf immediately appeared before her.

"Mistress I serves you." Sassy quietly stated as she kissed her hand

"Food for three please faithful elf and not heavy."

She watched as the elf disappeared and came back with thick cheese sandwiches and red wine.

Sara handed out the sandwiches and wine as she dismissed her elf.

They quietly ate their food as they discussed what they would tell Voldemort.

&&&&&&&

Madame Pompfrey and the medi-witches from St. Mungo's stood outside the Great Hall Dissilluisioned, waiting as they heard the fighting and screams from behind the door. It became eerily quiet as she whispered instructions to her colleagues as they Illusioned themselves.

"Merlin Poppy, it sounded like a bloodbath in there." Kelly whispered in fright to her friend.

"Ssssh Kelly." Madame Pomphrey told her as she listened to the silence. After a few minutes the four medi-witches nervously entered the hall and stood in shock for a moment as they saw the unmoving bodies of six hundred wizards and witches.

They spread out and began checking the students closest to them, noticing that there was no harm to them other than being unconscious.

Pomphrey stood up from the student she was attending and looked to her friends. "Let's move to the Head Table as the only other exit is behind it. I am sure that most of the injured are there."

She found Minerva at the Staff entrance noticing blood oozing from her head. She quickly healed the wound and ran some diagnostic spells and was pleased to find that she was much better shape than she looked as she revived her.

"Poppy did we win?" She asked the medi-witch in confusion and then gasped out in shock at the piles of bodies around her.

"Do not get excited Minerva. Most are merely knocked out." Pomphrey admonished her as she gave her a dose of Pepper Up. "Minerva, there are too many for the four of us to attend to properly. I need help."

"I'll get Dilys to send for help." As she picked up her wand and made her way out the door.

She approached the entrance to the Headmaster's office with caution as she heard a loud thumping sounding out in the still corridor. Walking slowly up the stairs she saw that it was Kingsley banging on the door with all his might trying to gain access.

"Minerva they are in there!" He shouted out in frustration. "I followed Snape here and then Sara must have knocked me out." Throwing his body against the door once again.

Minerva gently pulled her friend aside and turned the handle to the door and opened it up revealing the empty office.

They entered and found nothing amiss except for the open window and saw the Headmaster's ring on the desk. She placed the ring on her finger and felt the castle's acceptance of her and shuddered in relief.

"Dilys, go to St. Mungo's and get all the help you can."

"Immediately Headmistress." The portrait told her as she left her portrait.

"Kingsley, go back down and help Poppy. I am sure she will need your help."

"Of course Minerva." Kingsley replied as he left the office to do what she instructed.

&&&&&&&&

Severus finished his sandwich and stood up, not saying a word as he pressed his wand to his Mark and Apparated away to tell Voldemort of his downfall.

Sara changed her robes into one of the Inner Circle and placed her mask on. She looked to Draco and noticed that he had mirrored her actions, his dress and mask of one of the Outer Circle.

"Draco, I am sure that we will be punished harshly. Prepare your mind and body for that." Sara softly stated as she looked to the young wizard.

Draco merely nodded to her as they both waited to be summoned.

After two hours of waiting they felt their Mark burn and Sara wrapped her arms around Draco and immediately Apparated to her husband.

"My Lord." They stated together as they bowed down before Voldemort.

Voldemort rose from his throne and held his hand out, indicating that Sara should take it.

She placed her hand into his, allowing him to pull her up as he entered her mind and saw the actions of the night through her mind.

"Take your brother and heal him if you are able."

He watched as she approached her brother. "You did not kill anyone. Why?"

"My Lord, if I used Dark magic during the battle I would have lost your Heir." She meekly replied as she braced herself for punishment.

Voldemort nodded to her as he called Lucius to him.

Lucius arrived and watched as Sara picked up her brother's battered and bloodied body and left the hall and chuckled. He did not feel sorry for the wizard at all especially after what he did to his wife. Damn him for awakening a darker need in Narcissa, effectively cutting off any more visits to Felicia's.

"Your will my Lord." He stated as he listened to the Dark Lord's instruction.

&&&&&&

Sara arrived at her Manor. "Sassy!" She called out as she went to a special room deep in the mansion.

Sassy appeared and struggled to keep up with her mistress as she started naming out potions for the elf to bring.

Sara entered the room and gently placed her brother on a muggle operating table.

"Sassy, repeat the potions that I told you to retrieve." She calmly asked as she pointed her wand and muttered Divisto.

Sassy repeated the list of 20 potions as she watched her mistress show her shock and surprise at the massive injuries done to her brother.

"Go and fetch them from my potions room as quick as you can."

Sassy looked to Master Severus in worry as she immediately disappeared to do as she was commanded.

As Sara carefully scorgified the caked blood from his body as DEATH appeared.

DEATH watched Headmaster Severus Snape's body go into convulsions as Sara quickly strapped him down. "He is nearing the end of life Little One." DEATH stated out solemnly.

*****Hades bring Bootstray and Slightly now***** She commanded.

Pulling an IV machine up, she started a drip containing a propofol infusion, along with fentanyl and a benzodiazepine to place him into an induced coma watching as the convulsions still.

She silently casted a continous diagnostic spell, watching the floating information on bodily systems flare orange, indicating the wizard was close to death.

Sassy appeared carrying a large tray of potions and quickly set them on a table next to the bed and waited.

Sara silently healed the massive internal injuries and looked to the diagnostics. There was some yellow showing some improvement. Still the oxygen intake was too low as she looked to his crushed neck. Her magic was too drained from healing his injuries so she performed a tracheotomy to allow him to breathe.

Bootstray and Slightly suddenly appeared and rushed to the table seeing Sara stagger. They gasped out at the sight of her brother and quickly composed themselves as they noticed the wane look on the witch.

"Bootstray, get two vials of blood replenishing into him."

Bootstray used his wand to insert a tube into the wizard's stomach as he poured the phials into it.

Slightly used his wand, muttering healing charms to seal the massive bleeding flowing from the deep jagged cuts on Severus' body as Bootstray healed the broken ribs, allowing Severus to breathe easier.

Her assassins watched the diagnostics turn yellow as Sara went to the table containing potions and looked to them. Damn! Most would adversely react with one another if used closely together.

"Lord Death how does Severus fare?" Sara asked.

"He is fighting against healing Little One. He wants and desires the Veil." DEATH replied back. "Allow him the peace Little One as there is no wizard that deserves it more than he."

Sara growled out in frustration drank down three vials of Pepper Up potion.

"Sara you have potentially overdosed yourself with that." Bootstray quietly stated.

"Like it matters Bootstray." She sneered. "I always come back!" Conjuring up a chair next to her brother and grabbed his limp hand and entered his mind.

&&&&&&

Hermione was getting ready for bed when she felt the strong pull of impending death along her bond. Try as she might, she could not connect to her wizard. She had to get to him.

Quietly leaving her room she made her way out of Sanctuary. He had given her a necklace of protection and she grabbed the ruby on the chain and concentrated as she Apparated, hoping that she would arrive to him.

&&&&&&

Sara fought her way through the blinding pain in her brother's mind, finding her 17 year old brother laying on the floor and went to him.

"Sev you must not quit yet." Her six year old form grabbed his shoulders.

Severus motioned to the golden light. "It calls to me Sara. I am finished. There is a witch I love, but I do not remember her. I know that it is not Lily."

"No Sev, don't leave. You saved me for a purpose! Do you remember?" Sara's six year old form cried out.

"All I feel is unbearable pain. It is too much!"

Sara pushed the beat up stuffed kitten into his arms and watched a bright flash of light.

"Sev do you remember now?"

"Vaguely Sara. I am done in and weary." Looking to the little girl. "I wish to travel." Taking a step towards the bright light, his soul lifting with the promise of peace and rest.

&&&&&&

Hermione suddenly appeared startling Bootstray and Slightly as Sassy knelt before her.

"Next of the line of Prince, I pledge myself to you." Sassy stated and the majiks whirled around them.

Hermionie noticed the slack form of Sara sitting next to her husband and immediately grabbed her hand.

"Severus Snape!" Hermione shouted in his mind. "Do not do this!"

His seventeen year old form stopped just short of the light as he turned and looked to the new arrival. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"You should Severus. I am your wife and I bear our child."

Severus turned away from the light and looked as he walked toward her.

"I am an evil and ugly wizard. No witch would have me ever." Severus replied as he looked to the witch. "Not one as beautiful as you."

"Grab my hand Severus Snape and find that it is not true." Extending her hand out to him as she closed the distance.

"Take it Sev!" His sister encouraged.

Severus looked to his young sister as he clasped the offered hand.

"See that box?" Hermione asked Severus as she dropped his hand and walked towards it.

"Let's open it together." Hermione softly commanded as Severus knelt beside her.

He placed his hands upon her and there was a bright flash as they opened the box together.


	78. Chapter 78 The Serpent Survives And The

A/N Many thanks to ExperimentalMe for the wonderful reviews. This is an extremely long chapter.

Chapter 78 The Serpent Survives And The Nation Returns

Minerva wearily made her way to the Headmaster's office thinking of the outcome of the takeover. They were extremely lucky as only one hundred students were hexed severely enough to require advanced healing. The ten healers that Dilys' sent had certainly enabled most to be quickly healed and released back to their house, leaving only twenty to heal in the infirmary.

Severus Snape. She knew that he could kill without remorse and yet he only used hexes. Decidedly nasty hexes, but none life threatening all the same. Maybe it was because of the vows he had to take to protect the students when he became Headmaster. That had to be it as she always suspected that he held himself back in check. Yes, that must be it as there was no other explanation for his actions.

And Sara Snape. The information she had was that after battling the hall for a full twenty minutes she clapped her hands and knocked everyone out effectively ending any battle. She knew that she was loyal to their cause and must have done it to escape because of her ties to He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

She walked into her office and sat down in exhaustion as she continued to ponder the events as she fell into a deep sleep at her desk and began to dream.

_She found herself in her office and noticed two witches and two wizards in the garb of ages past watching her with interest. She recognized the Founding Four: __Helga Hufflepuff__, __Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor._

"_Headmistress __**Minerva **____**McGonagall**__**.**__" The Founding Four intoned together. _

_Godric strode up to her and grabbed her hand. "Lioness you have done well in taking back the school and I am proud of you."_

_Rowena spoke out. "Yes Minerva, but you are not destined to be the true leader of the school. One will come that will lead this school out of the darkness of these times."_

_Helga looked to her as she watched the shudder of relief from the Headmistress. "Soon all will be revealed. We do not recognize the Board of Governors any longer as we will choose the next leader of this school."_

_Salazar looked to her and sighed. "Gryffindor will lead once again though it will be because of the sacrifice of one of my House that enables it."_

_Minerva looked to Salazar. "Sara Snape?"_

"_Sleep Minerva __McGonagall_ _and remember that you are no longer under the Board of Governors but this school only." Salazar answered._

Minerva woke up remembering the dream. She stood up and looked to her ring for a moment feeling a sense of relief as she made her way into her bedchambers.

&&&&&&&&

Sara found herself kicked out of her brother's mind and looked to her brother's diagnostics. They were all in the green but found that she could not move as she was so weak.

"Slightly, remove the IVs and the tube from his neck." She weakly commanded, watching him as quickly removed them.

"Bootstray conjure up a bed and place them both together. The danger has passed." She muttered as she felt the embrace of her impending death. The overdose of the potion was beginning to take effect on her as she watched her wizard follow her command and came back to hold her hand in his gloved one as she forced a breath out, shudder and die.

She looked to her body as Bootstray picked her up and left the room to take her to her chambers. She felt DEATH's strong disapproval as she turned and addressed the figure. "Don't give me that look DEATH!" She snarled out. "He is needed and you are the puppet master in this. Merlin, I do not feel sorry for him as I cannot travel to the Veil myself. You are so hypocritical."

DEATH watched as Sara's translucent form left the chamber to find her body.

&&&&&&&&

Lucius read the response of his parchment from the rogue Headmistress as he growled out in frustration. The Board of Governors no longer controlled the school according to her letter. The castle selecting its own leader? Absurb! Who would it be? He sighed as he pressed his mark to call a meeting with the Dark Lord.

He arrived and bowed down before him. "Rise Lucius. What have you found out about the school?"

"My Lord, I have a parchment stating that the school is selecting the next to lead Hogwart's and will not acknowledge any that the Governors select. It specifically states that Headmaster Snape does not return. My Lord did he survive?" Lucius carefully asked.

"It is none of your concern Lucius as I know you have issues with him. Forget them. Send a message to McGonagall asking her to meet with you and get a feel for the situation. Report back when you are done with your task."

&&&&&&&&

Hermione looked to her husband's 17 year old form as the bright light closed before him. "You pulled me back from the brink?" Looking to her in disbelief.

"Yes I did Severus. There is still so much for you to do yet." Hermione softly told him. "The Wizarding world needs you and so do I." She told him as she grabbed his hand and looked to him intently. "We are bonded and I am yours"

The surroundings changed into his bedroom at Spinner's end.

"You are a hallucination witch!" He snarled as he grabbed her robes and stripped her as he admired her body. "The box makes me feel that I am yours but I do not believe it. I think that I would remember a witch that I was bonded to." He watched her intently and noticed that she did not try to cover her body.

Hermione Divestoe'd his robes and looked at his seventeen year old body as she lightly ran her hands on his chest that was free of scars. The torture that he had been subjected to put him in the far recess of his mind to the time he was seventeen. It seemed that he had no memory of what had happened to him in the past twenty years.

"Oh Severus, in the world outside of our minds you are much scarred. It makes no difference to me as I love you."

"Prove it." He snarled out.

"Gladly." She replied as she pushed him onto the bed and kissed him passionately as he hesitatingly rubbed her breast and looked to her, waiting for the expected revulsion.

"Kiss me Severus." She whispered huskily into his ear.

Severus looked to the demanding witch seeing the fire in her eyes as he quickly complied. He did not remember her and was willing to take what was offered before the witch changed her mind.

He roughly spread her legs apart and entered her, not giving the witch a chance to back out. He shuddered as his entire length was fully sheathed within her and then began to move within her at a rushed pace. On the fifth stroke he shouted out unexpectedly as he came into the witch, spilling his seed deep within her.

Hermione whispered to him as she felt the pull of leaving his mind. "I love you Severus Snape and I hope that you remember that."

Hermione slowly became conscious as she noticed Slightly looking to her intently.

"Be still Hermione." As Slightly quickly examined her. Everything was well except that the witch was exhausted. "Go to sleep Hermione. Professor Snape is resting comfortably and you should get some rest as you are exhausted as well."

Hermione did not reply as she fell into a deep sleep knowing that pulling her husband back from the Veil was the right thing to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lord Malfoy waited at the castle gates and pulled his winter robes closer to him. It was cold and it irked him that he was waiting on the Headmistress. He had been very clear about the time and he realized that his wait was on purpose.

He saw the form of the Headmistress make her way to the gate and stood waiting, not bothering to open it. "Headmistress." He growled out. "It is cold out here and I wish to speak to you in a proper setting for a meeting."

Minerva looked to Lucius. "If you have rights to this school Lord Malfoy all you need to do is open the gate and we will go to a proper meeting place."

His hand touched the gate and was tossed back ten feet. He picked himself up and angrily strode back up to the gate.

"It seems the castle does not recognize you Lord Malfoy."

"This school defies the Ministry." Lucius snarled to her. "You are the cause of this."

"Lord Malfoy, I do not control the castle. It says that the proper head of this school will be arriving soon. Tell your master that though he controls the Ministry he has no control over Hogwarts now. Good day!" Minerva primly told him as she turned and made her way to the castle.

She had to find a replacement for the Defense class as it was so desperately needed now. She thought out a name and felt the castle's acceptance at her candidate. She hurriedly made her way up to the castle to pen out her request.

Lucius cursed as he turned and Apparated away to report his findings.

&&&&&&&

Hermione woke up beside her husband and noticed that she had been stripped of her clothing in the night.

"Do not raise your fur Lioness as I was the one that removed your clothing." Sara told the young witch noticing her distress as she approached her.

Hermione said nothing as she pulled down the covers to reveal her husband's torso and noticed the angry red recently healed injuries across his chest.

"Do not look any further Mrs. Snape. His body is completely covered in them. The Dark Lord did not take his failure lightly as he had some plans for the school. I can tell you that in my long life I have never seen injuries so extensive that did not result in death."

Sara felt watched as she looked down and saw her brother look to her. "Penseive and water." He croaked out hoarsely.

Sara glanced to Sassy and nodded her head to the house elf.

Sassy arrived back with the pensieve as Sara filled a glass with water and handed it to him.

"Sara look to this and see if there is any information that we can pass on." Sara dipped her head into the penseive as Severus reached for his wife and held her back as she tried to join his sister.

"No Hermione. There is no need for you to see it." He ordered as he pulled her to him.

"But Severus…"

"No, there would be no good for you to view it." He harshly told her as he held her firmly in place.

"I travelled to the far recess of my mind to keep distant from the Dark Lord's torture and lost myself. You brought me back from the brink of death?" He asked

"Severus, about that…" Hermione started.

"Yes wife I was a virgin at seventeen and full of hatred and distrust. Surely you saw and felt that. And I am no better twenty years later." He thought for a moment. "Well I am not a virgin." His snicker turning into a groan of pain as he laid himself back down onto the bed.

Sara finished viewing the pensieve and sat down in a chair beside the bed and looked to him. "Severus, we will talk later about you memory of the event. I admit that I am very concerned. Hermione, you must go back to Sanctuary. Slightly has told your group that you are away to complete a task that would benefit them." She stood up and looked to the couple. "That salve needs to be applied to his entire body once every four hours. Sassy has bonded to you so call upon her for anything you need."

"There are a few tasks that I need to complete before I go to Voldemort to report my brother's miraculous recovery." She looked at her brother one last time with a look of awe before leaving the chamber.

"Sassy." Hermione timidly called out.

Sassy appeared and grasped her hand excitedly. "Heir of Prince, I's be of service."

Severus felt turmoil in her mind for being bonded to an elf. After all, he remembered hearing about her failed attempt at promoting elf rights.

"Err; can you bring us thick beef broth and cold orange juice?" Hermione stuttered out to the excited elf.

Sassy immediately disappeared to fulfill the request.

&&&&&&&&&

Bootstray followed her into courtyard fighting his revulsion as he caught up to her.

She felt his confusion along their Bond. "You are repulsed by me Bootstray?"

Botstray cursed. "I do not understand Sara as I love you with all that I am." He angrily growled out.

"Poor wizard. It is because of my marriage to the Dark Lord. If you only had an interest in just the carnal side, then there would be no problem. I advised you to move on." Sara coldly told him as she left him looking to her in disbelief.

Marriage to Voldemort? He had a Potions Master to talk to.

Sara arrived at the castle gates and placed her hand upon it as she silently pushed forth her request. She felt the castles acceptance and disillusioned herself and Apparated in the Great Hall.

She saw that Minerva was at the podium addressing a hushed student body. "Students, tomorrow is Monday and classes will resume. There will no longer be any mail coming in or going out as the castle recognizes a siege status. The first time this has happened in the long history of this school. I will attend to any complaints from your parents that are addressed to me." She heard the angry shouts from the students and held up her hand, silencing the hall.

"Headmaster Dumbledore once told you that doing the right thing is hard. You must think upon that and find where you stand in the scheme of things. We are in dark times and are no longer safe. The castle will do its best to protect you, but at the end you are responsible for yourself, your beliefs, and doing what you feel is right. Please think upon that as you enjoy your meal and the rest of your weekend."

Minerva took her seat as the students began to eat, not talking to one another. She looked to Slytherin and watched as they whispered back and forth. Most took the news well, but looking to Crabbe and Goyle, they were visibly upset.

Sara noticed this as well as she turned and Apparated into the Headmistress's office to await her.

She sat down at the desk as her stomach rumbled. After all she had not eaten in two days. She noticed a plate of eggs and sausages appear along with cold pumpkin juice and began to tuck in. She also saw a parchment flare up and began to read it. So, Minerva wanted Bootstray to take over her classes.

She finished her meal and silently watched as the Founding Four appear.

"Headmistress of this school, what do you have for us?" Rowena asked of her.

Sara looked to the witches and wizards. "I bring news of a dire threat and wish to know if it is possible."

"Headmistress Peverell, place your hand upon the stones so we may know of this danger." Rowena told her.

Sara walked up to the wall and did as she was bid. She felt the castle absorb her memories of her brother's torture.

Godric cursed and looked to Salazar. "You created that spell?" He shouted to him.

Salazar looked to him unfazed as he replied. "It has taken me a millennia to change. And yes, I am proud I left it because the mudbloods of our time were unacceptable. But you must commend my heir for being resourceful enough to find it."

"Is there any countercharm to remove it?" Rowena asked.

"None as when I left I was quite angry of you three getting together to force me out. Oh, the fickle Fates!" Salazar growled. "Imagine my disappointment of finding that I was bound to you three in death and coming back to the castle."

"Shit!" Sara exclaimed.

"While a poor statement for one in your esteemed role, a very true statement it is." Rowena drily replied. "We will warn the true leader of this school."

Sara watched as they disappeared and saw that Minerva had entered her office looking to her in surprise. "How did you get in here?"

"Minerva, the castle has an affinity for me and I merely wanted to tell you that Bootstray will accept your request to teach Defense."

Minerva nodded to her and asked. "All is well?"

Sara looked to the witch and saw the true concern in her eyes. "Nothing that a glamour or two will not disguise. Plan One Alpha has been has been engaged and soon you will be contacted." She grabbed Minerva's arm and removed the last hold of Voldemort's spell. "You are a free Minerva to do the planning that you need to do. I will visit Kingsley and Lupin and do the same shortly."

Minerva silently watched as Sara disappeared from her office.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Bootstray angrily entered the chamber of Professor Snape and looked to the wizard lying in bed. "She is married to Voldemort?!" He shouted.

"Yes Bootstray and she had no choice. I am sorry." Severus replied. He felt sorry for the assassin as he knew that he truly loved her. "The Dark Lord used dark enchantments upon her and I imagine you are feeling them."

Bootstray nodded to him as he angrily left the room. He had the words of a squib priest to think upon.

Hermione was startled as the angry wizard strode passed her as she opened the door to Severus's room.

"Is everything alright Severus?"

He sighed as he patted the clear spot on the bed indicating that she should sit and began to speak.

Hermione looked to her husband as he finished. Sara Snape married to Voldemort and bearing his heir? And his requirement to kill her if needed?

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. "How much more does Fate think you can take?"

Severus chuckled at her outburst. "I suppose wife that it is fair retribution for what I have done in the past. But enough of this chit-chat of my continuing sacrifices. Grab the gold chain on the table."

Hermione complied and watch as the chain changed into a vial of potion.

"This potion was created from your First Blood Hermione." Severus looked to her intently as he continued. "It will bring anyone that has been killed by the Dark Lord or his minions back to life. There are five doses in there and I would be foolish to expect you to save it for use on yourself only. But I command this of you Hermione. You will save one dose for yourself and brief Potter and Weasley to give it to you if needed. Swear to me witch as my sacrifice will be in vain if you died in the Final Battle."

Hermione glared at him as she acknowledged his command as she felt the majiks swirl around her. "I will save a dose for you."

"Wasted potion Hermione as I will go to the Dementors and that is a fate worse than death. If I am dead you will leave me dead. Swear it! I do not desire to experience The Kiss." He demanded.

Hermione looked to him angrily and stated "I will not."

They began to argue and suddenly stopped as they noticed Sara observing them.

"Hermione Slightly is waiting to return you back to Sanctuary. You must go now."

Severus hissed out to his Hermione. "This is not finished and you will obey me wife."

Severus watched as his witch angrily left the chambers. He knew that she would do the right thing in the end, even if it was against what she believed was right. For the first time in his life he was thankful for Gryffindor loyalty.

Sara waited for a moment for her brother to calm down, using the silence to run a diagnostic spell. It showed the wizard in perfect health. She lifted up his nightshirt and saw the new thick red scars covering his entire chest, covering the older scars. "I'm afraid that these will never fade Severus. You are a victim of very Dark magic. Wounds that you received are never survived from."

Severus noticed Sara looking at him with amazement as he realized her unasked question. "You wish to know what it is like to see the Light."

"Brother, I have died so many times that it is like taking a shower in the morning or doing your morning rituals. Imagine going through death and feeling everything, except that there is no reward in the end except that you remember dying. You get up and just continue on as before."

"The Light promises you peace." He whispered huskily. "And it is so beautiful. It pulls, beckoning to you. It whispers of something greater than what you are. I now understand your views of the Veil."

"Do you regret Hermione pulling you back from it?" She asked.

He thought for a long moment and replied. "No, I still am needed. What I fear now is that if I see the Light again before the end, nothing will stop me from entering it. It is like lusting for something that you cannot obtain, but it is there waiting for you. It always waits for you." His body shuddered as he continued. "But the promises of once you obtain it…." He closed his eyes for a moment remembering the emotion and looked back to her.

Sara looked to him for a moment wishing she could understand the obvious deep truth that her brother decided to share with her. "Thank you Severus. I know that if I see the Light I will finally be free from my curse. I always felt that there was something missing."

She looked to him for a moment. "I am going to arrange for the Nation to return to Hogwarts. Voldemort will attack the school as soon as the word is out. He was going to wait until end of year to pull the magic of the school to him and take over the world using a spell that Salazar Slytherin created to undo the school when he was forced to leave."

Severus motioned for her to continue.

"That is why you were beaten to the brink of death as your forced departure threw all of his plans awry. He was very vocal in his disappointment as he tortured you."

Sassy entered the room with the healing salve as Sara turned away. "I need to inform the Dark Lord of your miraculous recovery." Changing her robes into that of the Inner Circle and placing her mask upon her.

&&&&&&&&

Slightly arrived back to Sanctuary with Hermione and noticed that the other occupants were battling one another in the dueling room, the fallen ones standing at the wall watching the remaining witches and wizards as Bootstray refereed the contest.

Harry and Justin were soon left on their own circling on another warily. Justin suddenly fell down and shouted out in pain and Harry dropped his shield and rushed up to help him.

Justin Fitch Fetchley pointed his wand and shouted "Expliarmous!" as Harry's wand flew from his hand. He laughed as he stood up. "I can't believe you fell for that."

Harry looked to him in embarrassment as he realized his mistake.

Bootstray walked up and announced Justin as the winner as the rest of the group cheered. He silenced the room. "I am sure that Harry will not show such compassion when fighting a true foe. Everyone did well in this exercise. Dinner will be served soon, so take the time to clean up." He walked over to Slightly and they both left the room.

Harry looked up and noticed Hermione had arrived and ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Merlin Hermione, everyone was worried when we woke up and found you missing. Then Slightly explained that you were away to finish a task that Headmaster Black had assigned you."

Ron walked up and hugged her as well. "I'm glad that you're back. Everyone was worried for you."

"Let's go to my room so I can tell you everything that has happened."

She told them of bringing her husband back from the brink of death and the fact that Sara had mentioned a concern about something that she saw as she watched the memory of his beating.

"Voldemort used Dark Magic when he tortured Severus. Most of his body is now covered in thick red scars and even Sara does not understand how he survived the beating."

"Blimey Hermione." Ron said. What do you think happens next?"

"The Final Battle." She simply said as her two friends held her as she began to sob.

&&&&&&&&&&

Voldemort stood up from his throne as he watched Sara began to bow. "Stop, you need never to bow to me again." As soon as he laid his eyes upon her he felt his darkness wanting to join her. His plans had changed and he needed her Darkness to help him overcome the castle. He grabbed her hand and felt her darkness calling to him as he examined her memories of the past two days.

"Muggle medicine Sara?" Voldemort asked with disgust in his voice.

She looked to him with a dark lust. "My Lord you said to save him if I could and I needed to use magical and muggle means. He should be well enough for service to you in one week's time."

"I sense your darkness calling and as my plans have changed I am going to give it to you. We will consummate our marriage now." He stated as he led her to his bedroom.

Her darkness filled her completely as she stood next to the bed and looked to his red eyes with hunger.

Voldemort chuckled as he removed her mask revealing her scarred face from his previous torture of her concerning Amycus. "You are not to be scarred no longer as you have redeemed yourself." Placing his hand upon her face as the scars faded.

Sara shuddered as Voldemort slowly removed her robes. "Get into the bed." He commanded.

Quickly removing his robes he crawled on top of her and entered her without warning as his hand tightly gripped her Mark as he began to fuck her in Ernest muttering an incantation in a language she did not recognize. "Our Darkness joins." He muttered.

Sara felt the burning along her Mark and ignored it as she felt a dark joy as he entered her, meeting his deep strokes as she felt and smelled the blood flowing from her.

Voldemort looked to her eyes as he felt their darkness combine as he released into her. He pulled himself away and looked to her. "Now go back and attend to Severus. I still need him for the time being."

She felt her dark soul singing at the joining as she dressed and left his chambers. She laughed as she Apparated into her brother's chambers.

Severus was reading in bed when he heard his sister's laugh as he grabbed his wand and held it out as he saw the red eyes of his sister looking to him. "Avada Kedevra!" He shouted as he watched his sister fall down dead before him.

"DEATH." She whispered out. "I have consummated my marriage and I am tied to him."

DEATH appeared and looked to her. "Unexpected Little One but it benefits you in the end."

Sara snarled out. "Then why do I feel the pull of the Darkness within your realm?"

DEATH looked to her in shock. "Little One can you not contain it?" The Darkness never followed one into his realm.

"My death helps me, but I do not know how long I can control it."

DEATH grabbed her hand pushing the coldness of death into her as the Darkness fled DEATHs presence, watching her eyes turn back to normal.

"But I do not understand how the Darkness is here in my realm. Clear your mind Sara so I can see what Voldemort has used upon you."

DEATH looked to her eyes intently as she pushed the memory of the consummation forward in his mind. He recognized the incantation as there was not a language that he did not understand. While it one of the Darkest spells in existence, it would not affect the realm of the dead if used on a normal witch or wizard. But with her Bond to him. If she asked anything while she was in a dark state, then DEATH would have to comply. And if Voldemort realized this? Voldemort's desires was to overcome and control death and if he realized Sara's bond to DEATH, then it would be the end of everything.

DEATH looked intently to her. "You must listen to me Sara and listen well. You will surround yourself with those that can kill you with no questions asked. You must recognize when the Darkness is beginning to take you over and you must be killed. You will come to my realm and I will push the Darkness back."

Sara looked to DEATH. There was something left unsaid here. "Of course DEATH. That is what you told me before." She looked down at her dead body as she noticed the naked form of her brother crouched beside her, his wand pointed at her neck as he continued to wait.

Sara took a deep breath and pushed his wand away. "Severus, thank you for your actions, but I really do not need to see your bits so close to me."

Severus jumped back and cursed as he covered himself in a blanket. "It seems that you are normal now Sara." He hissed out.

Sara stood up. "Brother, I am pushing the Final Battle. " She stated as she Apparated away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva suddenly awoke and was compelled to go to the Great Hall. She entered it and gasped out in shock as she recognized 43 missing muggle-born students as Harry approached her.

"Professor McGonagall, we have returned."

Minerva saw Hermione Granger looking to her as she shouted out "Miss. Granger you are alive!" fainting from the appearance of the student that she thought was dead.

The muggle-born wizards and witches surrounded their Transfiguration professor and as Hermione knelt down to attend to the witch.

AN: Final Battle is next


	79. Chapter 79 Prelude to Battle

A/N

Chapter 79 Prelude to Battle

The Headmistress came to and found herself looking into the worried eyes of Hermione Granger. It must be a dream. She felt a hand squeeze hers and looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter. "Professor, it's good to see you again."

She stood up and looked at the bedraggled students. The older wizards were spouting light beards and everyone had twigs in their hair and their clothing was torn.

"Professor Snape found us Professor and brought us here, saying it was safe to return." Seventh Year Ravenclaw Kevin Erstwhile told her.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to one another. Sara had oblivated everything about Sanctuary, explaining that it would not hurt their skill and it protected Arthur Weasley from being revealed.

"Wait here." Minerva left the Great hall to wake up her professors, warding the hall as she exited.

"Dobby." Harry called out.

Dobby appeared and looked at Harry with disbelief as he shouted out with joy "Harry Potter! You'se lives!"

"Dobby, do you think that you could get some food for us?"

"Yes Harry Potter a feast for all of you." Dobby danced for a moment before he disappeared.

Platters of food suddenly appeared at a single table as the students rushed to sit down and eat.

Hermione looked to Harry. "So what do we tell Professor McGonagall?"

"Everything that Sara has told us to tell her. And then play it by ear." Harry replied as he ate a bit of chicken.

The staff entrance door opened and the professors entered and found that every student had drawn their wands and pointed in reaction to the door banging open. The Headmistress had warned them that they may be a bit twitchy considering what the students had gone through and decided it would be best to mix amongst them to show that they could be trusted.

Minerva stood back and watched the students interact with her staff as they excitedly talked about life on the run. She noticed the Golden Trio talking quietly amongst them as she mentally took a count and added the dead students from Diagon Alley and realized two were missing.

"Mr. Potter, there are two not accounted for. First years Katie Stevens and John Donaldson."

"John died from exposure and is buried in the forest. He stood by us until the end." Harry sadly replied. Someday the story of John Donaldson would get out, but it would not be tonight.

"I transfigured Katie's body to look like my own to mislead He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into thinking that Harry was weak without me." Hermione told the Transfiguration professor in a quiet voice.

Minerva listened as the castle informed her that Rita Skeeter was at the gates with her photographer. How in Merlin had she heard about the arrival of the missing students? Sara must have sent her. Minerva's feeling of irritation changed to one of understanding as she understood the reasoning behind it.

"Forgive me Mr. Potter, but the press somehow has found out about your arrival. It will benefit us if your story is spread. You give hope to so many, but I will turn her away if you do not want it."

"Have her come in. We need it to bolster support when we stand at the end." Harry told her.

Minerva looked to the young wizard. He had certainly grown into a man. She opened the door to the Great Hall to allow the reporter and photographer in.

Rita looked to her for a moment. "I will spin this the right way Headmistress. I never want see what I saw that night again."

Minerva merely nodded to her in understanding as Rita rushed to the table and stated with feeling. "The Wizarding world wants to know your story."

The students surrounded her as they began to speak.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara, Bootstray, Slightly, and Draco sat in chairs around Severus' bed. This would probably be their last meeting together before the Final Battle.

"The Nation is at Hogwarts now and I tipped Rita Skeeter. Voldemort will attack the school once he learns of their return. I give it three weeks tops as he had not planned on addressing the school until end of term."

She turned to Bootstray. "Congratulations Defense Professor Bootstray. You will be returning to Hogwarts and keep me informed."

Bootstray glared at her in anger but said nothing. He was still coming to terms of her marriage and fighting the revulsion of being so close to her.

"Slightly, you will stay here and catch up on those parchments."

Slightly nodded to Sara as he looked to his friend in worry.

"And now it is time to address the battle." They listened to her intently as she laid out her plans.

Severus observed his sister as she continued to brief them. Her voice was calm, harsh, and cold with no emotion. He noticed the ever so slight shake of her hands. He realized that she was fighting herself.

She stood up and looked to Bootstray for a moment, her black obsidian eyes reflecting remorse for a moment before turning away from him. "Does everyone understand what we must do?"

The wizards voiced their acknowledgement and watched as she left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Draco looked to his godfather. "And what are we going to do?"

"We are going back to my home tomorrow Draco. We will be making healing potions for Madame Pomefrey. I do not need to be here any longer as I can apply the salves myself. Now if you do not mind I need to rest now."

The wizards took the hint and left him to his own thoughts.

Slightly looked at Bootstray as walked to their chambers. "Are you well my friend?"

Bootstray looked to his Mate appreciating his concern. "Aye Mate I think I am." He did not miss the look in Sara's eyes and that gave him hope.

Sara entered her library and warded it securely and waved her hand to extinguish the candles and sat down in the chair next to the fire. "Sassy, a bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass please."

Sassy appeared and delivered her Mistress request and looked to her in worry for a moment before she disappeared.

Hades flew down from his perch into her lap and rubbed his beak against her face.

"Dear One, I need you more than ever and I have a request of you. You know me so well. Can you kill me if the darkness takes me over?"

"I can and I will Little One. Unfortunately it will be brutal as I cannot wield magic." Hades sadly replied as he looked to her.

"Then stay with me and watch me." Sara stated as she sipped on her drink as she played with his feathers and looked into the crackling fire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva approached the podium at breakfast in the Great Hall, listening to the hall quiet. "Students, it pleases me to announce the return of a few students back to Hogwarts. Please help them catch up on things."

The doors to the Great Hall opened as the 43 missing students entered wearing new uniforms and began to take their place at their House tables.

Neville jumped up and began to clap wildly. "I knew it! I knew Harry Potter was not dead!"

The hall erupted in a loud cheer as the Slytherin table remained silent.

She held up her hand to silence the Hall. "And also welcome back Professor Bootstray to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The entire hall clapped in applause. Any professor was better than the Carrows.

&&&&&&&&&

Voldemort cursed as he read the article about the return of the muggle-born students. It was time to kill The-Boy-Who-Lived. He pressed his Mark to call Lucius and Bella.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione looked to herself in the mirror noticing the dark rings around her eyes. By day she took her classes, and by night she was meeting with different portions of the Order of the Raven. That was what they were calling themselves as they were the dregs of Wizarding society and the symbiology of it was unrest and death.

Felicia had briefed her that something was building up with the DeathEaters as she told Hermione about some of the conversations her girls had with their clients. All the comments were about the school being punished for rejecting the Dark Lord's leadership through Snape.

"Any comments from those of the Inner Circle Felicia?" Hermione asked with interest.

"They know better than to talk. And it's interesting that you mention it as I have not seen the ones that frequent my establishment in over a week so they must be planning something big."

"And will your group stand and fight if needed? She asked

Felicia chuckled. "Yes Hermione we will fight. After all my girls are highly skilled in defense and attack based on what I offer my clientele. But come with me Hermione, I have something to show you." Grabbing her hand and leading her into another room. "What do you think?"

Hermione looked and smiled. "It's perfect."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus and Draco kept up their brewing relentlessly filling up phials of healing potions of all ranges for Madame Pomphrey. Lucius still put Galleons in Draco's Gringotts account despite the fact that he had not talked to his son at all after their departure from the castle, enabling them to purchase the required ingrediants from one that would not talk.

Draco looked at his Godfather as he tried another paste that he had created to heal the thick red scars of his torture. It was another failure as he watched him hurl the jar against the wall, watching it shatter.

"Godfather, how are we going to get these to the castle? We are running out of room here."

"Draco, call me Severus. I think you've earned that right considering that we are embarking on our death."

*****Hermione I need you to meet me to pick up the potions that I have created. Can you get away from the school? *****

*****I'm leaving Felicia's. Meet me at the Hog's Head. I am wearing a black cloak with a clasp of a snake. *****

Severus looked to Draco. "Gather them all up Draco. We are going out." Walking up and pulling out two phials of Polyjuice potion and handing one to him as he looked at the jars of hair that he stored with the pictures of witches and wizards on them. He decided to use the one from Felicia's adding the hair to the potion and drinking it down.

Draco selected a plain wizard with chestnut brown hair and did the same, growling out in pain as he changed.

Severus held his arm out to Draco and Apparated away.

They arrived at the Hog's Head and ordered a drink at the bar as Severus recognized his witch sitting at a booth at the back of the bar. He motioned Draco to follow him as they took their drink and sat down at a table across from her.

"Fancy meeting you here witch and not at Felicia's. I wonder if you can handle the two of us. We would pay well for your services." He said loud enough for the entire pub to hear.

Hermione noticed the patrons were discretely observing her table.

"That would depend wizard. Is your friend as well endowed as you? The Galleons you gave me last time barely covered my cost of pain and healing potions. I made no profit from it."

Draco slid a money bag full of Galleons to her. "I assure you we would be well worth your time."

Hermione stood up as she placed the bag into her pocket, noticing that the interest in her table died down as she was obviously a prostitute looking for action. "Come with me gentlemen and we shall see." Raising up from the table and exiting the pub with the two wizards following behind her.

They distanced themselves from the pub and Severus grabbed Draco's and Hermione's hand and apparated them to the gates the castle.

"You are a minx wife."

"Well, it drew attention away from us." She lightly replied as she tucked the potions into her transfigured school robes as she changed back to her normal self. She watched as the wizards morphed back to their true form.

"It is good to see you again Draco. I have missed you." Hermione told the young Lord. She looked to her husband.

"You know plan 1A? I have them all together but you never bothered to tell me how to use them."

"You will know Hermione. Just watch the Headmistress." Severus replied. He held her hand and looked into her eyes for a moment, their Bond surging through their touch of one another. "Be careful Hermione." He turned and walked away as he motioned Draco to follow him.

"Tell Pansy I am well." Draco whispered to her as he turned to follow his Godfather.

She was about to enter the gates when she heard the plop of apparition as she instinctively placed a shield charm upon her as she whirled around pointing a wand at the sound.

"Sara!" She exclaimed and then her eyes narrowed. "What was the spell you used to melt the desk in Defense?"

Sara looked to her for a moment. "Clever Hermione Snape. Never trust those that approach you. Fundo Corrumpo was the spell I used."

Hermione lowered her wand taking a moment to observe her ex-professor as she walked up to her. Merlin! She felt like she wanted to run, the fight or flight instinct kicking in.

"You feel the Dark presence of me Hermione. Your husband explained it?"

"Yes Sara, but I have never felt the need to run away from you before and that is what I am feeling now."

"Being with my brother has attuned you to the Darkness. You instinctively sense what is unacceptable to you. But do not worry, for I am in control. How goes plan 1A?"

"They have all agreed to follow me and they even formed a group. We are the Order of the Raven."

"Well done Hermione. I am surprised you bound them close together in such a short time, for your group is naturally suspicious and always looking to what the benefit to themselves from their actions. Perhaps it is that you are innocent to their way of life and they are drawn to it for one moment in time to shout out to the proper society that they can make a difference when it counts. You give them a chance of proving themselves to the Wizarding world."

Hermione said nothing as Sara continued. "I have a mission for you and it does not involve the Raven."

Hermione listened to the dark witch as she explained what was required of her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus sat in a worn chair at his house on Spinner's end. It had been two weeks since his torture and he had not been called to the Dark Lord's presence at all. He studiously worked on trying to cure himself of the scars of the Dark Lord's torture and had been unsuccessful. During the torture the Dark Lord had taken his manhood. It was well that he was going to die, for what man could live after that?

She had promised to live and to tell their daughter of him. The thought comforted him as he thought of his daughter. What would their little witch look like when she was grown? He hoped that she would not have his hooked nose. He smiled slightly as he pictured his daughter, black brushy hair with her mother's warm brown eyes. Yes, and she would be as tall as him he was sure. And Luna Lovegood's words that she would be a witch in her own right. He hoped that the legacy of her father's past would not hold her back. He never thought that he would ever have anything to pass on. It pleased him that his wife and daughter would survive, as he believed Luna's words.

The sharp burning of his Mark brought him out of his thoughts as he immediately rose and dressed himself into the robes of the Inner Circle and placed his mask upon him. He quickly prepared himself as he pressed his wand to the Mark and apparated away.

Severus immediately bowed in the presence of the Dark Lord.

&&&&&&&

Hermione was eating her dinner in the Great Hall when she noticed that Kingsley and Lupin joined the Headmistress at the head table.

******Remus and Lupin are here at the castle. **** She** sent along the Bond to her husband.

Severus looked up from his brewing at Spinner's End.** ***I was called to the Dark Lord. He will attack in two weeks but I do not have details. *****

Hermione continued to eat, thinking about the appearance of the aurour and the werewolf as a school owl landed in front of Neville with an envelope held in his beak. Neville took the letter and handed the bird a bit of meat from his plate and watched the bird fly away.

Neville opened the envelope and quickly read it and stuffed it in his pocket. He leaned over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and whispered to him. "The Headmistress is holding a meeting tonight at 10 pm to discuss Dumbledore's Army. I wonder what she wants."

"I think I need a walk. I need to get some fresh air before curfew." Her friends took the hint and followed her out of the hall and into the courtyard. She sat in the grass and pulled out a book and opened it randomly.

"Neville, did you notice Auror Shacklebot and Professor Lupin with the Headmistress? They are members of the Order of the Phoenix. I think that you are called forth to discuss plans. You need to take Harry with you. After all he was the original leader."

"The Phoenix is no more. I saw the story in the Prophet."

"And yet Phoenix's are known to regenerate." Hermione lightly told him.

"Hermione, I will take Harry with me." Neville stood up and left his friends.

"Are you ready Harry? Nagini is the last Horcrux. In that meeting you must remind them of that, as we will be unsuccessful if that snake is not killed."

"I will Hermione." Harry watched as she put her book away and stood up. He grabbed her hand as they walked up to Gryffindor tower.

She looked to Harry. "I have patrol tonight as the Head Girl. Let me know what goes on in the meeting."

Harry nodded to her as he left her to her duty.

Hermione made her rounds and caught Pansy Parkinson out of her House. "Miss Parkinson ten points from Slytherin for being up after curfew."

Hermione quickly glanced around them as she whispered. "Draco is well and he told me to tell you that."

"Not back in the school two days and the Mudblood are already harassing me." Pansy snarled out for the benefit of any watching.

Pansy looked to her and whispered. "Thank you for the message."

She watched as the angry witch stormed away.

Hermione made her way back to her room and paused as she saw Sara Snape standing next to her bed.

"Leader of the Order of the Raven, it is time to make your appearance."

Hermione nodded as she changed her robes into jet black and placed a black raven shaped mask upon her.

"Very fitting." Sara drily remarked as she wrapped her arms around the Head Girl and Apparated into the Headmistress office.

There was a plop heard and the room noticed that Sara had arrived with a masked stranger.

"Sara, we cannot afford to have a stranger here. I hate having Harry here as it is." Minerva said as she glared at Neville, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"It would have been foolish to exclude him anyway Minerva, considering what he has to do. And I assure you this one is needed as well." Sara replied back as she nodded to the masked stranger.

Aurour Shacklebot looked to the stranger and asked in a deep voice. "Who are you stranger?"

Hermione silently applied a charm that would disguise her voice. "I am the leader of the Order of the Raven and I am Plan 1A. We need to plan as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacks the school in two weeks time."

"Is that true Sara?" Minerva asked.

"It is but I do not have the details of the battle plan as of yet. The Dark Lord knows of the castle's affinity to me. I told him that I could not bring large groups into the castle, but that I could break the wards surrounding the school grounds. So we need to plan that most of the battle will take place on the grounds of the school."

"What do you bring to the table Raven?" Lupin asked the masked stranger.

"I'm glad you asked. I have two hundred followers, but they will follow no one but me." The masked figure replied. "But I have 70 more that are pledged to no one, though some were previously of the Phoenix. Based on my membership I think it would be best to place them under Aurour Shacklebot." Handing a parchment listing the names to Minerva.

Minerva looked at the list, not recognizing any on the parchment. Albus always strived to keep all of the groups within the Phoenix ignorant of other members for safety. Minerva handed Kingsley the list and waited for a response.

Kingsley looked at the list and exclaimed. "These are the seventy Aurours that reseigned during the attack on Diagon alley. Yaxley has been having us look for these witches and wizards as he states that according to law, their resignations are not legal as they resigned during a time of crisis."

Raven looked to him. "Now they are found. I have a port key with me Aurour Shacklebot. You are the best one to lead this group."

He nodded to her as he accepted the wrapped port key.

The group gathered together as they began to plan, arguing on different points.

Harry looked to the stranger as they finished up their planning and realized who the stranger was. He knew Hermione's mannerisms well and the stranger fit her to a T.

Sara grabbed Raven's hand. "Time to take you back to your nest."

The gathered witch and wizards watched as Sara Aparrated away with the stranger.

Kingsley looked to Minerva. "What do you think?"

"Sara pointed me to aid when I took over the school. If she trusts the stranger then I do as well." Minerva replied.

"Minerva, I go to gather my lost Aurors. What will you do?"

"I will gather the ashes of the Phoenix and we will rise again now that we are not bound." Minerva primly replied as she watched Remus and Lupin leave her office.

Minerva looked to Neville. "Brief your army Mr. Longbottom. The final conflict looms upon us and you must make sure that they understand the cost."

"I will Headmistress." Neville replied back with feeling. "We are with you."

Minerva watched as the young man left her office. She looked over to the empty portrait hanging above her desk.

"Oh Albus, where are you when I need you the most?" She lamented.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus called to her along their Bond. *****Hermione..*****

*****My love, are you well? *** **Hermione sent back

Hermione was disillusioned along with four hundred witches and wizards waiting for the attack. The under age students were placed in the Room of Requirement to protect them. She felt her fear come forth into her mind.

*****I am scared Severus.*****

*****Lioness, Sara told me that Bootstray and Slightly are in the Astronomy Tower. I will meet you there with Draco. *****

Voldemort looked to Sara and commanded. "Bring down the wards."

"Your Will My Lord!" Sara reverently stated as she touched her hand to the gate expressing her desire as the gates opened up to allow Voldemort's army to enter.

The army of the Dark Lord entered, not expecting any attack as they had been briefed there would be no resistance on the ground.

The defender's waited as the entire army of the Dark Lord passed through the gates.

As soon as they were through Sara commanded that the outer wards be brought up, effectively trapping the Dark Lords army.

Minerva yelled out "Attack!" as her fellow soldiers revealed themselves and the battle began in earnest.


	80. Chapter 80 The Final Battle

A/N

Chapter 80 The Final Battle

Minerva yelled out "Attack!" as her fellow soldiers revealed themselves and the battle began in earnest.

The DeathEaters recovered from the surprise attack quickly separating into their elements and heading for their assigned places shouting out hexes and the killing curse.

Voldemort placed his wand to his neck and his angry voice was heard by all on the battlefield! "No survivors! Kill every one of them! I want their blood to soak the ground!"

Hermione stood disillusioned with her group, looking a group of DeathEaters making their way to where they were concealed.

"Order of the Raven stand ready." Hermione said loud enough that only her group heard her. She suddenly noticed the tall DeathEater leading them.

*****Severus, fall down now! ***** Hermione frantically called along her bond as she yelled "Attack!"

Severus immediately tripped and fell down as a black masked group appeared and started sending hexes towards his element. He yelled out "Retreat! Yaxley reform them and attack again!"

His group immediately followed his orders as he found himself surrounded with twenty wands pointed at him."

Felicia kicked Severus harshly and said. "I recognize the voice of this one. It is the murderer of Albus Dumbledore."

Hermonie pushed her back. "If it is who you think it is, then he is rumored to be the right hand man of Voldemort." She looked to Felicia. "Felicia is in charge of the Raven until I return. I am taking this…" silently calling forth a spell as ropes tightly bound him and levitated him. "To Kingsley. Maybe he knows something that will help us gain the upper hand. Go and follow those that retreated."

"Fucking DeathEaters. We'll get 'em fer ya Hermione!" The rest of the group quickly departed.

&&&&&&&

Bootstray, Slightly, and Draco watched the battle from the Tower. While the defenders initially had the upper hand, the DeathEaters had quickly reformed and the battlefield was chaotic and changed to hand to hand.

"There!" Draco shouted. "Do you see that?"

They watched as Hermione removed her mask and released the restraints of the levitating form. Once that was done, she cancelled the levitating spell and watched as Hermione and the form Disillusioned themselves.

Bootstray sounded out pleased. "That is two thirds of what we require."

They continued to watch the battle, looking for Sara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry and Ron had aligned themselves with the students from Sanctuary. Hermione said that she to complete something for Sara before she joined them and they trusted her to be there when the moment came. After all, it could be no other way as they have been through everything together before.

"Harry! We need to get with a bigger group. While the DeathEaters are trying just to knock you out, they are killing everyone else." Watching as Kevin Erstwhile fell, a pool of blood surrounding his dead body.

"Retreat!" Harry shouted as they fell back.

Arthur heard Harry's shout. "Over here Harry! We'll defend you!"

Harry looked up and saw Arthur, Kingsley and Lupin with a group of ten others. "Follow me! He shouted as they retreated towards the shout.

He felt his arm grabbed by something invisible as he was snatched up and pulled away. The DeathEater pulled off the mask and snarled "Kill me Harry Potter! Kill me now!"

Harry looked into the red eyes of Sara Snape and hesitated for a moment.

"Harry, I am fighting every need to take you to Voldemort. And you know that if I do, all this death that surrounds us will be for nothing. The DeathEaters have the upper hand right now. Choose quickly Harry, for I cannot fight the Darkness much longer."

Harry looked at his ex-professor for a moment and realized the truth of her words. He heard all of the death around him and summoned his anger as he shouted out "Avada Kedevra!" Killing the witch.

"I'm sorry Sara. Be well with whatever you have planned." Harry whispered to the still form. He knew that he hadn't really killed her as she commanded Death, but his remorse was just the same. It was one thing to kill an enemy, but to kill one who had saved him in the past?

He stumbled as he quickly turned to follow the rest of his group.

After a few moments, Sara disillusioned herself and made her way to the castle.

&&&&&&

Hermione and Severus had made it to the Astronomy Tower in time to watch Sara's death.

Severus took the moment to pull Hermione aside and whispered to her. "Hermione, I will always love you. You must promise me that if I die, that you will let me go. I know that you do not want to do this, but you must promise me." He pushed forth his torture and the fact that he was not a man anymore.

"Oh Severus, that does not matter to me." Hermione whispered.

"But it does to me. If I survive, I take the Dementor's kiss. And even if I managed to avoid that, then my life would be worthless as I could not stand to be beside you less then whole. Promise me Hermione, that you will let me go."

Hermione looked into his obsidian eyes and saw the truth of what he felt.

"I promise you that I will let you go." She sadly replied.

"Good girl." He replied as he gently kissed his wife. He knew that her promise was true even if she did not want to do it. She would stand by his wish.

Sara entered the tower and sat down. "And now Hermione Snape, release Draco and Severus. You remember the spell I taught you?"

Hermione nodded as she grabbed their arms containing the Dark Mark and silently casted the spell that Sara designed to release them.

They howled out in pain as they felt the most intense pain in their Mark and watched in amazement as the Mark disappeared.

Hermione panted out. "You are your own wizard, free of the Dark Lord's control."

Sara looked to the young witch. "And now Lioness, fulfill your destiny."

Hermione looked to her husband for a moment. "I will always love you Severus." She turned and left the tower to join Harry and Ron.

"Watch for a green light. That will mark the death of Nagini, and then I can use the potion." Pulling the First Blood potion out of a pocket and beginning to clear her mind.

They rushed to the battlements to observe the battle.

&&&&&&&&

Dumbledore's Army was given the task to destroy the snake and they followed that vile snake as she killed and killed again, their spells impervious to her.

Neville shouted out in anger as he saw Nagini set upon Luna and kill her with a quick bite.

Neville felt the hopelessness of his mission. "Oh Merlin! Please anything to help me!" He shouted out with despair in his voice.

He suddenly found the sword of Gyffindor in his hand and he realized what he had to do.

He rushed toward the snake, sword in hand as he shouted out to his few remaining students "Defend me!"

Pansy was one of three left alive. She started sending out the killing curse as she watched the snake loom up to strike her.

Suddenly Neville was in front of her as he swung the sword, decapitating the snake and saved her life. The snake's blood covered them as they watched the snake shudder and die.

Pansy stood covered in blood and in shock as Neville raised his wand and sent forth a green spark from it.

The two remaining joined them. "And now we can die, knowing that we accomplished what was assigned to us. Let's go!" Neville told them as he glanced briefly to the still form of Luna.

They followed behind him as Pansy thought about Draco and prayed that he lived.

&&&&&&

Draco shouted out. "The snake is dead!" Watching the green light shoot up from the battlefield.

"Draco, continue watching. Bootstray and Slightly protect me if we come under attack. Severus, I need your Darkness." She commanded to the wizards as they scrambled to comply with her demands. She drank down the First Blood potion and focused her thoughts to her wand as it touched her Mark.

&&&&&&&

Hermione made her way to meet Harry and Ron, casting the protective spell that Sara taught her. She realized it would not matter if anyone noticed as there were more DeathEaters alive then defenders. She tripped over a body and fell, looking into the unseeing eyes of Luna Lovegood.

She uncapped her potion and fed a small portion to Luna. "Oh Luna!" She exclaimed as she went past her not waiting to see the potions effect, to make her way to Harry and Ron.

She found herself looking into the dead eyes of Neville and Pansy laying together, eyes unknowing in death. "Forgive me Severus." She muttered as she applied the last two portions of the potion that Severus had given her. She rose up and tossed the empty phial aside as she continued to make her way.

&&&&&&&&

Sara drank the First Blood potion and began her incantation as she held her wand to her Mark as she grasped her other hand to her brother's arm, using his attuned Darkness to the Dark Lord as a rallying point. Severus felt the thrum as he realized that she was calling forth the bits of Darkness from the Dark Lord's minions.

Suddenly the door to the Astronomy tower burst open revealing Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange.

"I always knew that you were a traitor Snape. You should be on the battlefield and not here." Bellatrix cackled as she pointed her wand to him.

Bootstray and Slightly did not give a chance of reply as they immediately battled the invaders as Draco kept his watch as commanded.

Bootstray battled Lucius realizing that he was a formidable wizard as he protected Sara and Severus. They sent out the killing curse at the same time and both fell down dead.

Bella cackled out as she circled Slightly. "You look weak wizard! As soon as I kill you I will take care of Sara fucking Snape and her brother!" Holding her wand out menacingly to the slight wizard.

Slighlty looked to the fallen form of his best friend. He gathered his resolve, remembering the vow he took with Sara and looking to the dead body of Bootstray. "I think not witch!" As he pointed his wand to him and muttered the special incantation of an assassin taking his life and his target.

Bellatrix looked to him in surprise as Slightly threw down his wand and rushed her, his hands grabbing her arms as they both fell down dead at his touch.

Draco looked in shock as Sara continued her incantation, holding onto her brother's arms, her wand resting on her arm.

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione met her friends and they stood at the entrance to the castle.

"This is it." Harry whispered to them as they stood together as one.

"Yes it is Harry." Ron replied as he held his wand forward.

Harry watched Hermione do the same and he felt the bright light of a bond connecting them.

"So, Harry Potter!" Voldemort sneered as he approached the Trio as his remaining DeathEaters trailed behind him.

Voldemort began to call forth the Dark bits from his DeathEaters to help him defeat the Boy-Who-Lived, not noticing that they began to morph.

Hades appeared. "Mistress , push your resolve more! The DeathEaters are reforming and they will be worse than Inferi with your spell!"

Severus snarled out as he pulled his arm away from her. "I knew it was foolish to trust you!" He shouted as he raised his wand.

Draco looked to his Godfather. "Avadra Kedevra!" He shouted as the green light hit his target as he passed out.

Sara muttered out the last of her incantation as she felt the last bits of Darkness come to her. She stood up for a moment and passed out.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light as Albus Dumbledore appeared in the entranceway of the school. "Hello Tom. You will not take this castle."

Harry took the opportunity of Voldemort's surprise at the reappearance of the Headmaster to cast "Avadra Kedevra!" And watched as Voldemort fell down dead.

"It is done!" Harry panted out as Hermione ran past him and made her way up to the Astronomy Tower. She opened the door and noticed the unmoving wizards and witch as she rushed to Severus and pulled his unmoving body to her.

She glanced down to her hands and noticed that her wedding bands were revealed, confirming the death of her husband.

She grabbed her husband's still form and cried as Harry and Ron joined her.


	81. Chapter 81 Sorting It All Out

A/N Is it over?

Chapter 81 Sorting it out

Dawn broke out, the sun shining down on the grounds of Hogwarts. Albus and Minerva walked among the fallen bodies looking for survivors with the remaining wizards and witches that survived. They carried parchments and wrote down the name if they recognized the body and clipped it into the body.

"Albus you could have told me that you lived." Minerva reproachfully told him. "How did you survive? After all Mr. Potter saw you die."

"I did die Minerva, but Sara presented me with an interesting proposition to…what was her words? "To see this madness through." Albus replied. "She controls death and I was able to hide myself away. She kept me informed of everything."

He brushed his lips on her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I would have revealed myself if you needed me. Love, you handled everything superbly."

Minerva enjoyed being close to him. "I did not Albus. Look at everyone who has died here. The Deatheaters certainly obeyed Voldemort 's order as the ground is covered in blood."

Albus bent down and closed the unseeing eyes of Fred Weasley. "Poor Arthur, he has been through so much." Sighing as he wrote down his name on parchment and tucking the paper into the dead wizard's robes."

He stood up. "Look to the sunrise Minerva. This is the first day of true peace that the Wizarding world has not seen in such a very long time. But where is the body of Severus Snape? I need to find him."

Minerva expressed her outrage. "You trust that traitor!?"

Albus looked to her sadly as he replied. "He is the reason that we are standing here and one of the reasons that the Wizarding world free of Voldemort. I should have released my Unbreakable Vow when he found out that Harry Potter had to die. He would have carried through without it. I committed a grave injustice to him by denying the request."

Albus grabbed Minerva's hand as they headed towards the castle.

&&&&&&

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the makeshift hospital in the Great Hall as the levitating stretchers bearing the still forms of Severus, Sara, Draco, Bootstray, and Slightly followed behind them.

Madame Pomphrey rushed up to them and gave them a quick hug. "Thank Merlin that you survived." She immediately attended to stretchers as she ran diagnostic spells.

"Three of these are dead. Orderly!" She called out. "Place these bodies with the others."

"No!" Hermione shouted as she began to sob. "You do not understand what they did!"

Madame Pomphrey tried to handle the hysterical witch as Hermione stood in front of the stretchers with her wand pointed out. "No one will touch them."

Albus entered into the Great Hall and looked to the still forms. "Poppy, I am taking them to the Infirmary. Fifty healers from St. Mungo's are coming soon and I would like for you to meet me there as soon as they arrive and are briefed. The surviving witch and wizard are special and need to be isolated."

Poppy merely nodded to the Headmaster as she went to attend others.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron please help me." Albus asked.

They said nothing as they began to follow the Headmaster. No one said a word during the walk to the infirmary, the only sound was sobbing from Hermione. Arriving at the empty Infirmary, they gently placed the still forms onto beds.

Albus noticed the left arm of Severus had fallen down and noticed the wedding band on his hand. He watched as Miss. Granger fell to the floor and gently grasped the hand as she kissed it. He saw the band on her hand as well.

"You married him?" Albus gently asked.

"Yes Headmaster, we were Bonded by Touch." Hermione quietly replied as she continued to hold the cold hand of her husband.

&&&&&&

Sara came to an awareness of sorts in her mind as she felt the presence of her husband within her.

"So Sara, you were against me all along. And you control DEATH."

Damn! She thought. Voldemort! This was unexpected. She realized that he now knew all of her secrets.

"Yes witch, and how fortunate for me. This is better than the Horcruxes I created. When you called forth the bits of me placed within the Mark of my followers you called me as well. Though witches are thought to be weak, I will enjoy my new life as Sara Snape. I will live again and I will truly have control over DEATH."

The silent battle of wills started in earnest.

&&&&&&&&

They watched as Sara suddenly came to and stood up from her bed, gasping out in shock at her hideously scarred face.

She looked to them for a moment. "I assure you the rest of my body is no better. Voldemort is within me and I cannot maintain the glamour. An unexpected result of the spell I used to help Harry." She pulled up the sleeve of her robe, revealing the Dark Mark. It was solid black raised and writhing madly, reflecting the battle that Voldemort had started within her.

Harry looked to Sara as he noticed that she stood still, her body rigid and her eyes red. "Headmaster…." Harry started as he was interrupted by the arrival of Hades, watching him change into a huge brute of a man and grabbed Sara's throat with one hand, choking her to death. He watched as Hades let go and Sara fell to the floor dead.

Hades changed back to his true form and croaked out. "I am sorry Mistress." Ignoring the stunned looks from the witch and wizards as he rubbed his beak on her face. "I kept my promise to you."

Sara looked to DEATH in her translucent form and crossed her arms. "You knew about this side effect of my plan all along!" She snarled to him.

"It was a possibility." DEATH replied. "I only realized it when you came to my realm with the Darkness within you."

Sara began to curse as DEATH held out his hand. "While our association of the last five hundred years has been mostly pleasant, I hate the fact that a mere mortal is Bonded to me. The risk to my realm is nil as I am tasked to travel with the dead to the Veil. It matters not to me the state of the mortal world. The Veil sorts everyone at the end."

Sara clapped her hands and laughed. "Oh bravo DEATH! So smooth in your words that if I fail, you will be commanded by a wizard far worse than me. You will be used illy Lord DEATH."

DEATH looked to her ignoring her mocking reply. "There is only one way to free ourselves of that and you know what you have to do."

"DEATH you are as manipulative as Albus is in your own plans."

DEATH merely nodded to her.

"If I was a spiteful witch, I would fail purposely. But I would hate to have all this is for naught." Her hand pointing to Hermione. "It is well for you that desperately want to be released from our Bond. And I remember the abuse that my brother took while protecting me when I was young."

"Of course Little One. My training instilled that into you. The prophecy gives you a chance to die properly and be rid of me."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked to DEATH with a sudden realization. "And what of Bootstray and Slightly Lord DEATH? You manipulated them into this."

DEATH shrugged. "They are at the Veil now. There is nothing that I can do."

"I am the true Master Assassin now that Voldemort is dead and you will obey me Lord DEATH by the vow you freely gave to my Guild. You will go to the Veil and give Bootstray and Slightly a second chance at the life they could have lived if you had not manipulated them. You will bring back Severus Snape and heal him of every ailment and scar on his body. He does not have a choice. Go now!" She commanded.

DEATH glared at her. "And you mere mortal witch. What do you know of my relationship to the Veil? Setting me upon this task will damn you in the eyes of the Veil."

Sara laughed in mirth as she shot back. "But Lord DEATH I am already damned. Now stop wasting time and get to it."

DEATH looked to her angrily as he faded away. "You will regret this Sara Snape."

Just one more in the line of many she thought as she settled down into her body. DEATH had really stretched limits this time with her with the uncaring attitude towards the deaths and the situation of a whole and it rankled her, making her realize that DEATH only cared about being freed from the vows and nothing else. She chuckled. She was dealing with DEATH after all and she had finally stood up in the end.

*****Thank you Hades for completing your vow to me. Your owner is very upset with me***** Sara sent to her Familiar as she pushed him away as she stood up.

*****No doubt about that Little One. I have never seen DEATH so angry*** **

She pulled Hermione away from her husband and slid off the ring of the Lady of Prince family from her hand and placed it onto Hermione's right hand. "You are now the Lady of Prince until your daughter comes into her own. It is the way of our House."

Sara placed a sealed envelope containing her will into her hand. Inside it stated that Hermione Granger and Severus Snape were to be given all of her lands and money save one account. Her Master Assassin's account would go to Bootstray and Slightly if alive, or fall back to Hermione and Severus if dead.

Sara looked to her. "You will do well with my brother and you both will heal one another with time and live a full life I am sure."

Hermione watched, not understanding her words as Sara pulled a parchment and an electric blue potion from her robes and placed it on the table next to her brother. "Hermione, the potion will unlock the forgotten memories of his childhood. Ensure that Severus reads my parchment before he takes the potion." She placed her hand upon the dead wizard's chest for a moment. "Be well brother and live a full life and make the most of the second chance given to you." She whispered into his ear.

She moved over to the bed of Bootstray and laid a parchment down on the table next to him. "Bootstray, you taught me love and loyal to me to the very end. You need to let me go and find a good witch." She looked to him for a long moment before she turned and walked into the aisle way separating the rows of beds.

She remembered the looks and thoughts that Slightly had given to the Veil when he turned it down before. She knew that he would turn down DEATH's offer. Be well my friend she thought out to him.

Looking to the gathered witches and wizards she called Hades to her and he landed on her shoulder.

"Good-bye." She simply said as she faded away.

They arrived on the grounds surrounding the Guild and she felt the resistance. She grinned as she transformed her robes into that of the Master Assassin and placed her mask upon her. Time to complete the Prophecy and be released. She entered the building wand in hand.

&&&&&&&

Hermione sat in a chair and continued to hold the cold hand of her husband as she pondered Sara's words. She talked as if she and Severus had a future to together. She gasped out in surprise as she suddenly remembered that Sara could command DEATH. Looking intently at her husband's body, she gently placed Severus's cold hand upon his chest and uncovered his face and began to wait.

Draco awoke and glanced to the bed next to him seeing that he was bedded next to his Godfather. He saw that Hermione was looking intently to her husband's body and shakily stood up and walked over and join her.

"Hermione, I killed him. He was about to kill Sara and could not see that Sara's spell worked at the end. I had to do it." Draco told her.

Albus, Harry, and Ron heard Draco and joined the witch and wizard.

Hermione pulled her attention away from her husband. "Please tell us what happened after I left Draco." Hermione gently asked.

Albus silently conjured up the required number of extra chairs and sat as they listened as Draco told his tale.

Draco finished the tale. "I'm sorry Hermione I had no choice."

Hermione pulled the Slytherin up out of his chair as he began to sob and wrapped him into her arms. "You're forgiven Draco. Sometimes in war you have to do acts that hurt you the most."

Madame Pomphrey and Medi-witch Kelly arrived with two unknown Healers seeing that Draco was out of his bed. "Mr. Malfoy, go back to your bed until I determine that you are well."

Seeing the angry look in Madame Pomphrey's eyes he quickly did as he was told as screams of pain sounded out in the Infirmary.

Hermione looked down and saw as her husband's body began to convulse. She watched her husband's face change, the hard lines of his face softening slightly.

"Get away!" Madame Pomphrey cried out to the group as her team went to work on the two forms screaming

"Poppy, I thought you told me that Professor Snape was dead." The Healer shouted out, barely heard through the screams of pain as he casted the diagnostic spells.

"He was I swear to you!" Poppy shouted back as she held down the convulsing form of Headmaster Snape.

"These readings are impossible. The diagnostics show all bodily functions shut down, and yet he lives. He has brain functions so he is not Inferi. Accio Blood Replenishment!" Holding his hand out as the phials rushed to him.

Kelly pushed down on the convulsing form of Bootstray as the second healer shouted out. "This one is the same as well. Merlin! He should be dead!"

Albus watched the healers work on their patients as phials of potions flew out of the healing cabinet when called. "We need to let them do their job. Let's go to the Great Hall and give comfort to those that survived."

Harry and Ron said nothing as they left, understanding that they would be in the way.

They were surprised that Hermione immediately joined them. "Hermione, don't you want to stay?" Ron asked her as he hugged her.

Hermione smiled. "Remember who Sara commanded? They will come out well in the end."

Albus nodded as Harry took her into her arms and twirled her around. "I had forgotten that Hermione. I am happy for you." He stopped as he looked to her in a sudden realization. "Ginny, I have to find her."

"Let's go Harry. We have to find all of our friends."

Albus continued to walk as the young students ran increasing the distance from him. He hoped that they could handle what the Great Hall had in store for them.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the Great Hall and looked silently as they heard the moans of suffering.

Harry looked to his friends. "I have to find Ginny." Quickly leaving to begin his search for his witch.

"Hermione, I would love to stay but I have to find my father." Ron told her as he quickly left her as well.

Hermione heard the shout of cheers as the wounded recognized that Harry had entered the hall. She ignored them as she went to find the members of her Order. Walking among the witches and wizards on the floor she recognized Gary Quickhand and went to see him.

A Healer pulled her aside. "He will not survive. All that he has been asking for is Hermione Granger and I recognize you. Will you give him comfort?"

Hermione looked to the Healer and saw her sadness. "I will. Go and take care of those who need you the most. I will stay with Gary until the end." She assured the young healer.

She watched as the Healer left and approached Gary and took his hand. "Gary, it is Hermione." She told the wizard.

"Aye that you are." He looked to her with his one good eye. "I told you that we would get 'em for ya Hermione. Were we successful?" He asked as more blood spilled forth from his mouth.

She conjured up a towel as she wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Yes Quickhand leader of the thieves. We got them all."

"I have family Hermione Granger. Will you clear my name?"

"Yes Gary, your name will be cleared and your family free just as I promised." She kissed his cheek. He was one of the more resisting members of her Order as he did not believe what she promised him.

"You are such a good witch Hermione. Maybe if I had met someone like you before….."

She watched as he shuddered and died as she continued to hold his hand. She whispered to the wizard. "I am sure the Veil will recognize your sacrifice." She placed his arm across his chest and walked away to see if she could find more members of her Order.

Hermione left and found Harry at Luna, Neville, and Pansey together on the floor. She rushed up and hugged them all.

Luna looked to her. "Thank you for rescuing us from death."

Hermione looked to her uncomfortable as Luna spoke out once again. "Go back to your husband. He needs you."

She heard the urgentness in her request as she stood up and rushed to the Infirmary and approached his bed.

"Wife!" Her husband snarled out to her as he pointed to the two Aurors standing guard in front of his bed. "You promised that you would let me die!"

"And I did Severus Snape!" She snarled back. "I used your potion on the dead on the battlefield. It was not me who brought you back, but your sister. You know she commands DEATH."

He looked to her in surprise as she angrily shouted out. "I love you Severus Snape and I am glad that you live but do not ever accuse me of breaking a promise. Look to the table and see a parchment and a potion left for you from Sara. I have killed and watched members of my Order die. You are not the only one who has sacrificed Severus." She vehemently stated. "Owl me when you are in a state to discuss things logically." She turned and left the room.

Bootstray looked over to Severus.

"Mate, she's right." Bootstray told him. "I came back willingly as I love her. In her note to me she told me that I should explain her actions and I will before you read that parchment. She remembered the sacrifices in her childhood and that you protected her. Sara was amazed that you held her and comforted her when she died before. She wanted you to have a second chance at life as you have protected her. Read the parchment and decide for yourself wizard."

Severus picked up the parchment on the table and read it. He placed it down and picked up the phial of electric blue potion as the two Aurours turned and pointed their wands to him. "Put it down murderer." One Aurour told him. "You are only to take what is administered by Madame Pomphrey."

Bootstray grabbed his wand and knocked out the two Aurors. "Do it Severus." He called out.

Severus drank down the phial and immediately became unconscious.


	82. Chapter 82 Rescuing Her Order

A/N Albus still has not changed.

Chapter 82 Rescuing Her Order

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall to find the remnants of her Order, cursing that fact that her husband thought that she had brought him back to life. Git! She seethed as she entered and saw ten Aurours had rounded up the survivors of her Order, guarding over them.

"What is this?" She demanded.

"Go away Miss. This is Ministry business." One huge Aurour told her as he pointed his wand at her.

Hermione felt a tug on her robes as she looked to Felicia. "Let it go Hermione. Albus promised redemption and we need to see him."

Hermione allowed herself to be dragged away as she told the Aurours. "This is not over by a long shot."

She looked around the hall and saw Albus and Kingsley together in conversation as they approached them. "Headmaster, you gave them your word that you would clear their record and give redemption." Anger apparent in her voice.

Kingsley looked to her. "You are the leader of the Order of the Raven?"

"I am."

"Hermione you do not understand. Quite of few of your Order are murderers that we have been trying to catch for years. Most are beyond redemption." Kingsley replied in his deep voice.

"Hermione, they will have their chance in court." Albus replied. "Their sacrifice will be acknowledged, but it is up to the Wizenmagot in the end."

"So you misled them Headmaster." Hermione looked up to him. "When I was made a pawn in all this I promised a clean slate as I understood that was what you offered them."

"I told them that they had a chance, nothing more." Albus replied.

"That was not the instruction that Headmaster Black gave me. He told me full redemption." She told her Headmaster.

"Then he was mistaken." Albus smoothly replied back. "The Wizarding world would not understand if they were let go with a clean slate."

"And what of Severus Snape?" Are you going to let him go free considering all that he has done for you with your Unbreakable Vow?"

Albus looked to the young witch, not liking how this conversation was going. "He will have his time in court and he will be exonerated with the evidence."

Hermione looked to the two wizards for a moment. "Two hundred took up your promise Headmaster and there is only forty left. They should have all died. Then they would have truly been free." Hermione pulled Felicia to her as she walked away.

"Felicia it was Headmaster Dumbledore who approached you? What was his exact words to you?"

"He said that if I got together a group of wizards and witches from the criminal element of the Wizarding world to fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then their record would be wiped clean and they could have a second chance with a clear record."

"Bastard!" Hermione snarled. "Still manipulative. Nothing has changed."

"What are you going to do Hermione?" Felicia asked. She was curious of how strongly she stood by her Order. She was a young witch full of innocence and it hurt her to see the hurt of betrayal on her face.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Felicia, I think that I am about to become a criminal. Suppose I break my forty witches and wizards out of this castle. Do you know of a place that they could go so that they could disappear while I rally the cause?"

Felicia looked to the young witch pleased. She was not going to abandon them. "I do Hermione." As she pulled out a parchment and wrote down the address of an Unplottable place.

"Most of your girls survived Felicia and not wanted. Take them and leave the castle to distance yourself away from me."

Felicia looked to her. "Good Luck Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked to the Madame as she replied back. "It is Hermione Snape Felicia."

Felicia looked to her in amazement. Snape had been a client of her for years and his absence from her business clicked into place. "Be well Hermione. Based on your last name I imagine the escape of a few criminals will pale when the word gets out about who you are married to. Give me an hour to depart this castle with my girls."

Hermione walked around and noticed Harry, Ginny, Ron, Arthur, Neville, Pansy and Luna together and approached them.

"I have a favor to ask of you and I will understand if you turn it down as it has nothing to do with you."

Harry looked to her and saw her troubled look as he hugged her as the others circled around her. "Tell us your request Hermione."

She quietly revealed her role as the Leader of the Raven and the fact that forty of her followers were arrested under the Ministry and the false promises from Headmaster Dumbledore.

Arthur looked to her in shock. "Is this true Hermione? Most of those fought with me with side by side. I was wondering why they were under guard. I can't believe Albus would go back on his word."

"It is Mr. Weasley. There is more to the Headmaster than what is seen." She sadly answered back. "I promised them full redemption. Now I find that is not true. I just want to get them to a safe place so that they can disappear again. I gave my word. But if you join me you will be criminals as well. I need help but I understand if you turn me down."

Arthur thought for a long moment. "I will help you Hermione." He turned and addressed her friends. "You lot do not need to be involved in this understand? You have the rest of your life to live and do not need to get into trouble. I am only helping Hermione because she is a witch that knows what it means to give your word.

Arthur pulled Hermione aside. "You need to talk to Bootstray. I learned a lot about him when I was in Sanctuary with you. He is an ex-assassin and should be able to give us some ideas."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She should have thought of it.

They both looked up as a loud argument was heard and looked over to see that it was coming from where her Order was located.

"No Minister!" The Head healer over her group shouted. "I will not have these moved to Azkaban. They are stable and need rest. Merlin! Put them in that filthy place while healing and you give them a death sentence. Here they still until I release them and there is nothing that you can do about it."

Arthur looked to Hermione. "Kingsley will move quickly, but it will still be a couple of days at most before he can find a way to overrule the healer."

Kingsley looked in surprise as quite a few of the survivors approached him with their wands drawn. He noticed that Harry, Ron, Neville, and Pansy joined the group.

One wizard who looked like he should be in bed trembled as he held his wand out. "I do not care what they did before, but two of those saved me. Move them before it is time Minister Shacklebot and I will kill you and join them in Azkaban."

There was an angry murmur of agreement from the rest of the group.

"I promise that they will not be moved until the healer allows it." Kingly told them as he hurriedly removed himself from wand point and left.

The group cheered and promised that they would keep an eye out for them.

Hermione felt that she was being watched and saw that Headmaster Dumbledore looking at her. She sweetly smiled back at him and went to Pansy. "Pansy, do you fancy a visit with Draco? I can get us into where he is."

Pansy looked to Hermione. "Can you do that? The Aurours outside the Infirmary said no one was allowed to enter."

Hermione held out her hand and showed her the wedding bands. "I can and there is nothing that they can do to prevent me legally."

Pansy was not sure who was located in the infirmary and she had to ask. "Who are you married to Hermione?"

"I am married to Professor Snape. Still want to go?"

"You bet!" Pansy happily replied as they made their way out of the Great Hall. She stopped for a moment and looked at Hermione. "Did he Imperio you?"

Hermione just laughed as they made their way to the Infirmary

Albus and Kingsley watched the Slytherin and Gryffindor leave the Great Hall arm in arm.

"Albus, I believe Hermione. Is the reason you deny it was because you did not arrange anything with the Wizenmagot before you offered redemption?"

The Headmaster's silence confirmed it.

&&&&&&&&

Bootstray looked to the bed containing Severus Snape. It had been 24 hours since he had taken the potion and had not moved once, his sharp features softened in his unconsciousness.

He sighed as he sank back into his bed. He was fully healed but yet they would not release him from the infirmary. He was worried about Sara. He knew that the Master's Quest was completed as he felt the release of their Bond. He wondered how long it would be before he was called back to the Guild. He prayed that Jacob would forget him, realizing that he did not miss being an assassin and now that Slightly was gone….

A loud argument began at the entrance to the Infirmary that pulled him away from his musings.

"No one is allowed Miss. Granger. Why you say you are his wife, I'll never know." The Aurour yelled back. "He is a murderer and deserves to see no one."

"Just check the list Aurour. You will find my name on it." Hermione told him.

He glared at her as he pulled out the list. He did not bother to check it before taking over because he was sure that no one would to visit him. He looked at it and there was only one name on it.

He opened the door to the Infirmary and casually asked the witch as she passed through with her friend. "Did he Imperio you?"

"That was funny the first time around, and now it is not. You better treat me with respect. I do know Minister Shacklebot quite well."

The Auror said nothing as he closed the door behind them.

Draco looked up from the Daily Prophet, his grey eyes widening in surprise as he saw Pansy walking towards him with joy in her eyes.

He jumped out of bed and rushed to greet her, grabbing her up and hugging her. "Pansy I heard that you survived. But they will not allow visitors here. How did you get here?"

She pointed to Hermione. "Did you know that she is married to Professor Snape?"

Draco looked to Hermione as he drew her into his arms as well. "Spousal privilages Hermione. Very clever. Thank you for brining Pansy along." He pulled his witch to him and made his way to the opposite side of the Infirmary as he kissed his witch.

Hermione watched the couple for a moment and looked to her husband. She was surprised to see him unconscious and felt guilty at the harsh words that she had told him when she left his presence. She approached the bed and held his hand as she looked to him.

"He took the potion Hermione." Bootstray called out. "He should be coming out of it soon."

Hermione nodded and laid her husband's hand down on his chest and approached Bootstay.

Hermione sat down and told Bootstray of her delima.

"Your given word Hermione. I understand the importance of that as I gave Sara my word." He looked to the witch. "I will help you. You have a place that they can go to?"

She pulled out the parchment that Felicia had given to her.

"We will not need Arthur as the both of us can do what you require." Bootstray replied.

Hermione once again felt as she was being watched and turned to look into the obsidian eyes of her husband.

"How much have you heard Severus?" She quietly asked.

"Enough to know that what you plan will get you chucked into Azkaban." He darkly replied.

"I must do this Severus. Look into my mind and see." She sat down on a clear spot on her husband's bed and looked to him.

Severus looked into her eyes and found himself within her mind as he viewed the conversation with the Headmaster. Manipulative bastard! He was told full redemption as well.

He sighed as he left her mind and addressed her. "Gryffindor values coming out wife?" He sneered to her.

"No Severus, I gave my word." Hermione quietly replied. "You know what that means."

He looked to Bootstray. "You better make sure she does not get caught."

"Of course Severus. I am an assassin after all and this will be easy." He replied as he told them of his plan.

&&&&&&&

The Great Hall was dark and silent as Hermione and Bootstray approached her Order. Hermione silenced the healer that was sleeping on the cot "We have taken out the Aurors guarding this group. Do you stand by your words that you would take care of them? I'll release the charm if you promise not to scream."

The young healer nodded as she looked into a black mask with the beak of a raven.

"Who are you?" She whispered out.

"I am the leader of this group. We are the Order of the Raven. You see how the Ministry came down and confined them? These witches and wizards risked their lives based on a promise that Albus Dumbledore gave them. A promise that their criminal record would be wiped free and he chose not to honor his word. These are the last of two hundred wizards and witches that pledged to fight against Voldemort."

Hermione chuckled as she saw the witch shudder. "He is dead. No reason to fear a name. Now, I am about to take them away from this castle to a safe place where they can heal and disappear with time if I am unsuccessful at clearing their name. I heard your argument with Minister Shacklebot. Are you willing to go with them and make sure they heal?"

The healer gasped out in shock. She was treating hardened criminals?

Hermione looked to her. "You have treated them in a weakened state. What do you think of them?"

The Healer thought for a moment. "Most only thought of their family and nothing else. They seem to be good folk."

"The most dangerous of my Order died in the battle. With the exception of one or two murderers most are petty criminals. You will be safe as they will see that you want to heal them. You do want to help? I am taking them away no matter what your choice is."

The healer stood up and noticed another black clothed form with the same mask. "Merlin help me." The Healer whispered. "I will always stand by those under my care."

Hermione stood up and pulled the healer towards the group. "What is your name Healer?"

She looked to the masked form. "I am Hope Abbot."

Hermione looked to the witch as she removed her mask. "I am Hermione Granger. Is Hannah is your sister?"

One of the Golden Trio. She felt better of her decision already. "Yes, Hannah is my younger sister." She replied.

The masked figure called out. ""Hermione, we must leave now."

She nodded as Bootstray incanted a spell and Hope found herself in a strange hall with her charges.

The masked figure approached her. "All the potions you require are here. You merely have to call out what you need."

Hermione looked to Hope. "Take care of them and I will be back soon."

&&&&&&&&

Bootstray arrived back at the castle with Hermione. She had passed out and he looked to her with concern. He realized that the witch had not had a bit of rest since the battle. He looked and saw that her forced glamour had faded, revealing her round belly. Cursing, he placed her form at the entrance to the Infirmary as he called back the spell that befuddled the Aurours and rushed back to his bed.

The two Aurours looked to one another for a moment confused as they noticed the unconscious witch before them. One grabbed up the still form and entered calling for Madame Pomphrey.

Poppy rushed from her chambers hearing the call and recognized Hermione Granger still form. She told the Aurour to place her on the empty bed next to Severus and began to diagnose her. "Her magical signature is low." She muttered to herself as she noticed Severus observing her.

She looked to Severus. "She is your wife from what I hear and I assume the child within her is yours. She needs your magic now or you will lose the child within her."

Severus jumped up and grabbed Hermione's limp hand. "Foolish witch. This is what you get for caring and I would not have you any other way." He brushed his lips against her cheek as he focused his magic into her as Poppy looked on.

"


	83. Chapter 83 She Is Married To Whom?

A/N Word gets out about who Hermione is married to.

Chapter 83 Hermione Is Married To Whom?

Poppy watched Hermione's diagnostics turn green. "Severus, you can stop now. She and the baby will be fine now."

She sat down next to Severus feeling guilty of he doubts about the wizard. After all, she knew what he had been up to as she treated him every time he came back from Voldemort. "Hermione and her baby are remarkably healthy considering the weeks that they were lost in the woods. I remember when they came in, all thin and dirty."

"I provided her with neo-natal potions before I departed the castle after I "killed" Albus. Sara met up with them in the woods and kept her supplied with refills that I made." Severus replied.

He noticed that he was still dressed in his Deatheater robes. "Poppy, I am surprised that you have not stripped me. After all it has been almost three days. Why?"

"I honored our previous agreement that I was not to undress you unless absolutely needed. As you were killed by the Avada curse, I did not have to address any wounds. Then when you came back to life the Healers recommended that no one change you or Bootstray as no one had ever treated those who were firmly dead coming back to life. They were unsure if any undue movement would cause harm."

Poppy looked to him. He was going to be surprised as he looked younger. She conjured up a set of pajamas that would fit him. "Take a shower and look over your body and tell me if there is anything that needs to be addressed. I will wait and watch Hermione."

Severus nodded as he took up the offered clothing and went to the shower room.

Suddenly she heard a loud argument outside her Infirmary. She opened it and snarled out. "Who is making all of this racket? I have patients healing in here. Merlin! Do you have any idea of the time?"

The Auror moved to block the witch. "I demand to see Severus Snape to interview him. The Wizarding world has a right to know why he is being hidden in here."

Rita Skeeter. Merlin that was all she needed. "As you can see by the Auror guarding the door he is hardly hiding. He is healing. The only person allowed to visit him is his wife and she is healing here as well from exhaustion from the final battle."

The Auror growled as he pushed her away. "Bring me clearance from the Ministry and I'll allow you to talk to him. Now go away!"

"My apologies Madame. I promise that you will not be disturbed for the rest of tonight."

"See to it Mr. Robertson. You were noisy enough when you attended school here. I have patients to attend to."

He watched Madame Pomphrey go and attend Snape's wife. He still could not believe who it was that he was married to.

Rita walked down the hall and ducked into an unused classroom, body convulsing it changed back into its true form. Rita's cameraman changed himself out of witches clothing back into his normal robes. She promised him half the profits if she was successful in getting a story. Gods! What he was willing to sacrifice just to earn a galleon or two.

Pomphrey watched over Hermione, remembering the tale that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley told the Headmaster and the Minister about the potions professor and his sister helping the missing students and assisting in the defeat of Voldemort. She felt ashamed of her thoughts concerning the wizard.

"Bloody Hell!" Hearing a shout from the shower room. She rushed over and asked through the door. "Severus, is everything okay?"

"Poppy please come in here."

She entered and noticed that Severus was in his familiar grey shorts. She looked him over and gasped out. "All of your scars are gone. How could that be?" Severus quickly pulled on his bed clothes and walked over to his bed and re-read the parchment that his sister had left for him.

_Severus,_

_You are going to be upset with me and probably blame Hermione, but the reason that you have survived is because of me. You are probably expecting that you will receive the Kiss, Fates laughing at you but I assure you that this is not the case. I have taken measures that you will be exonerated. You must trust me._

_Death is as manipulative as our esteemed Headmaster and I have demanded that he give Bootstray the choice of coming back to the mortal world as he was a victim. I did not give you that choice as you have never had a life to live. You protected me as a little girl and I have not forgotten that even though you do not remember it. Take the bottle of potion that I have left and you will have all of the answers that I could not have given you when I met you at the beginning of the school term._

_I told DEATH to heal you of all of your scars and ailments. I hope that you are pleased with the result. You have a smart, beautiful wife and a daughter to live for. When I experienced love with Bootstray I found myself wanting to live life to live. I have no choice as I must die. Don't mourn for me Severus if you feel inclined to. This is what I want and I remind you of the conversations we had in the past. I look forward to seeing the Light that you described for me._

_Brother live life to live. That is the gift that I have given you. Your life begins anew._

_I hope to see you at the Veil in sixty or seventy years._

_Sara_

He handed the parchment for Poppy to read. She pulled out a hanky as she read it and handed it back to Severus. "I think DEATH did more than heal your scars and ailments."

"Yes so it seems. Maybe this is what I should look like without the stress and beatings of the past twenty years." He rubbed the belly of his sleeping wife.

"Poppy, you have always taken care of me when I came back beaten and broken, never asking any questions. It must be my resurrection affecting me because I want to tell you of how Hermione and I became husband and wife. Maybe it is because I do not believe Sara's words that I will be exonerated and I want someone to know the whole story. I don't know. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley only know a few details."

Severus looked over and saw Bootstray trying hard to pretend to sleep. "I hear your irregular breathing Bootstray. Come over as you know most of it anyway."

Bootstray chuckled as he joined him as he handed him the parchment to read. "Thank you Severus. I always knew that Sara loved me. I have to believe that she will live even if this note says otherwise. It is all I have."

The witch and wizard listened as Severus began to talk. He finished his tale three hours later, the faint light of dawn showing through the open window.

"Thank you Severus for sharing you story with me. Now off to bed you two." Pompy told them.

Severus enlarged the bed that his wife was sleeping in and slipped in next to her, relishing the feel of her as he fell into a deep sleep as Poppy pulled around a privacy screen. The wizard's touch would help his wife.

No one noticed the beetle that flew away from the open window.

&&&&&&&

Kingsley and two Aurors made their way to the confined wizards and witches in the Great Hall to get an update from the Healer. He really needed to get them moved to Azkaban. They noticed the sleeping Aurors in the cots and woke them up. "What has happened here?" He demanded.

The ten Aurors looked to him in confusion. "We were guarding them."

Kingsley sighed as he released his people noticing the healing witches and wizards watch him as he walked out of the Great hall and made his way outside to the gates. The smell of blood and rot hung heavily in the air.

Hermione. The last thing he needed to do was to chuck one of the Golden Trio into jail. He turned his heel and Apparated to the Ministry to arrange what Albus had promised, hoping that the Wizenmagot was willing to listen.

&&&&&&&

Hermione woke from a deep sleep imagining that Severus was with her. Oh Merlin his touch! She had missed it and imagined his hands caressing her round belly. *****Severus. Feel our daughter move*****

"I feel her." He whispered into her ear.

She woke up and looked around. "Where am I?"

*****You are in the Infirmary Beloved***** Kissing her neck as he sent along the Bond. *****You succumbed to exhaustion after committing your criminal act. Perhaps we'll be put on trial together as it will save the Ministry a galleon or two in court cost*****

She turned around and looked to him as he had placed herself in front of him feeling his chest pressed against her back as he held her to him. "That is not even remotely funny Severus." She gasped out. "You look….younger. While I am not complaining I am surprised."

He reached over to the table and grabbed Sara's note and handed it to her to read.

Poppy heard Hermione's voice and went over to perform a check up on the young witch, noticing that Severus was still in her bed. "Severus. She needs rest and you do not. Go on back to your own bed now." She admonished.

The medi-witch was the only person that he allowed to command him so. "Poppy…." He started.

Poppy merely pointed her wand at him and watched as he went to his bed. "Impertinent witch. Really ought to work on your bedside manners." He groused.

"When you run your class without belittling your students and taking excessive points, I will change my manners." She huffed as began to check Hermione out, conjuring up a chart as she began to ask questions about the witch's pregnancy.

Poppy completed her examination as she noticed Albus, Kingsley, Harry, and Ron walked into the Infirmary looking somber holding copies of the Daily Prophet.

"Severus, the word is out about your marriage….and other things." Kingsley told him as he handed the copy of the Prophet.

**DEATHEATER AND MURDERER SNAPE BEGUILES INNOCENT HERMIONE GRANGER OF THE GOLDEN TRIO! **The headline screamed out.

The article began with details of their marriage, skewed to look like he hand coerced Hermione into marriage by a spell that did not exist and ended up in the graphic detailing of Molly Weasley's rape and murder, ending that the Minister had also witnessed it first hand and hinted at a cover up.

"Oh, Merlin's sake!" Severus roared out as he jumped up. He knew that word would get out, but never in this fashion. "I have only told Potter and Weasley of my marriage and Poppy last night. How could she have known?"

Hermione threw down her copy of the Prophet. "Has Rita been around here lately?"

Poppy looked to her. "She tried to gain entrance here last night but was turned away."

"Harry, Ron go to the door and knock out anyone or anything that goes towards it." She commanded as she threw her hand out slamming the open window closed with silent magic as her friends quickly moved to do as she commanded.

Albus and Kingsley watched not understanding what was going on.

Hermione was on her feet and in the middle of the Infirmary ignoring Poppy's protest for her to get back in bed. "Rita I suggest you reveal yourself now." Locating the beetle crawling to the exit. "I see you Rita Skeeter and I will stomp on you and crush you like the bug that you are."

Albus and Kingsley watched in surprise as the beetle changed back into the form of Rita Skeeter.

"You embellished my relationship with my husband. I am sure he told Madame Pomphrey the true story of how we came to be married and it is not anything like the trash you have written."

"I did it for your own good, you unappreciative cow!" She snarled out as she pointed to Severus. "He is not protesting his accusation of being a murderer and neither is the Minister. Do I smell a conspiracy?"

Kingsley looked to her. "Of course not Miss. Skeeter. Did you not notice the Aurors guarding the infirmary? We are still trying to recover from the battle and have not found a single Deatheater other than Severus Snape. He will have his day in court. Now, I would like to see your Animagus liscense."

Rita glowered at him as Hermione spoke up. "Minister, she is unregistered. Apparently Miss Skeeter." She sneered "Did not learn the lesson that I tried to teach her about fair and objective reporting after I caught her previously and kept her in a jar to enforce it."

"Harry please call Auror Robertson in." Watching as Harry opened the door and motioning the auror in. "Arrest Miss Skeeter for failing to register as an Animagus."

"Of course Minister." As he led the reporter away.

Kingsley looked to Severus. "I am going to have to push forward your trial Severus as I have no choice now. I was hoping to wait until things have died down, but it is going to be worse for you as you are the only surviving known Deatheater. All the rest have literally disappeared.

Hermione started to protest. "Don't say a word Hermione. I must be impartial in this even though I will testify truthfully of what I know if called."

Albus looked to Severus. "You will be under arrest here in the Infirmary as you will not be safe anywhere else."

"And my wife?" He spat out. "I would like to spend my last days with her if you do not mind."

Kingsley looked to him. "She can visit with you for four hours a day as you are in a status of preparing for court in accordance with the law concerning spousal privilages. You must make a list of those that will be helping you in your defense and provide it to me by the end of the day so that you may visit with them as well."

Albus looked to the dour wizard. "Severus, I will stand by you as I promised." He exited the Infirmary without a word.

Hermione looked to Harry as she made her way to the bathroom to get dressed. "Talk to Luna Harry and tell her father the truth. Hopefully he will print it."

Harry looked to them. "I will stand by both of you." He quietly told them as he looked to Ron.

"Severus Snape, I will honor my vow to you." Ron stated as he grabbed Harry's arm and they rushed out of the Infirmary.

Kingsley watched the couple. "Hermione what do you know about the disappearance of your Order from this castle?" He lightly asked as he watched her for a reaction.

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about Minister. I have been in the infirmary recovering." Hermione nervously replied.

Kingsley pulled out the forty parchments of release and gave them to her. "I believed you and their records are wiped clean as promised. Albus has agreed to step down as the Head of the Wizengamot until an investigation into this is complete. The Ministry stands by the words of its officials."

*****You make a terrible criminal wife. Kingsley saw through you immediately based on your body language and hesitation*** He** sent along the Bond.

*****Sorry that I do not know how to be a criminal Severus. After all this is my first time***** She sent back in a huff.

"Thank you Minister. I'll, umm, make sure to get these to where they belong. May I do so before visiting with my husband?"

"You have three hours. Once I have his list, then I will create a schedule."

Hermione kissed her husband's cheek. "I will be back soon I promise."

Poppy looked to her. "Hermione you have not fully recovered. Be back in two hours."

They watched as she changed her pajamas into a thick black robe and quickly left the Infirmary with parchments in hand.

"Your wand Severus." Kingsley asked as he held out his hand.

He pulled out his wand and handed it to him as Kingsley tightly grabbed his wrist and clamped on a bracelet to prevent him from performing magic. "Just a precaution I assure you."

He stomped back to his bed and laid down on it thinking about his sister. Whatever she planned to use to exonerate him would not help at all with the entire Wizarding world rising against him.

Bootstray looked over from his bed and chuckled. "At least you have my company Professor. I am sure I will be in court with you because I am an accessory of an evil Deatheater."

Severus shot him a dark look as the wizard chuckled more.

&&&&&&&

Hermione apparated to her Order and noticed that a few of her healed members were accosting Hope, demanding to leave.

"Sit back down!" She shouted out.

They did so shocked at their leaders words. She never yelled at them, always she was always calm. "I know you think that you need to escape based on the words of the Minister in the Great Hall. And treating Healer Abbott shabbily?"

She continued. "You are here at an Unplottable and Untraceable place and she came along willingly to continue to heal you, understanding that if I did not secure your release then you would be allowed to go. She agreed to aid and abet a criminal, something that she could get chucked in Azkaban for."

She gave the parchments detailing their freedom to Hope. "I have given her your pardons from the Ministry. Hope will give them to you once you are healed and you will be allowed to leave. This is your second chance as I promised you and I hope you take advantage of it.

Her Order looked to her guiltily. After all, no one had ever stood up for them.

"I must go now. Good luck to you." Hermione turned her heel and Apparated away into Diagon Alley to pick up a few things before going to her husband.

As she walked down the shop fronts, she noticed everyone staring with their fingers pointed to her whispering to one another. Merlin! This reminded her when she walked in the Great Hall when Ron had been caught with Lavander. She was beginning to get angry as she walked into Leyla's Bewitched Bakery to pick up some fresh buns and pasteries.

&&&&&&&

Severus sat in his bed in the Infirmary as he felt his wife's anger through the Bond.

*****Ignore them Hermione. I told you that you would have a burden placed upon you*****

*****I will be fine*****

&&&&&&&

"Hello Madame Leyla. It has been a while. How are you doing?"

The older witch looked at her as her patrons left. "You are with child from that spawn Hermione. You are not welcomed here no longer."

Hermione blinked at the old witch's remark. "I have not changed Leyla, and I did help save the Wizarding world." Reminding the baker.

The old witch merely pointed at the door, indicating that Hermione should leave.

Hermione walked out and suddenly found herself surrounded by angry witches and wizards, not recognizing any of them.

She felt danger as she immediately casted the spell that Sara Snape taught her. She watched as a few spells bounced off her and hit the originators resulting in moans of pain.

"You believe the triffle of the Prophet! It's not true. Severus Snape is my husband and I willingly married him." She shouted out. "He is a hero and I do not remember seeing you when Harry, Ron, and I watched Voldemort die. You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She turned her heel and Apparated to Prince Manor.

Sassy met her in the entrance to the hall as she stated "Heir of Prince I's serves you."

"Sassy is there a library here? Please take me to it and get me two bottles of firewhiskey."

Sassy guided her to the Library and provided the two bottles and waited. "Sassy, thank you. What books are safe here?"

"The third bookcase Mistress." Sassy replied.

Sassy watched as her new Mistress conjured up a bag and grabbed a good third of the tomes and placed them into the bag.

"Sassy, can you make enough beef sandwiches and beef broth for four please. Also, a couple of bottles of Firewhiskey?"

"I serve Lady Hermione." Sassy replied as she disappeared.

Hermione walked into the Grand Hall. Prince Manor was certainly beautiful.

Sassy appeared and handed her a basket containing the food and drink. "Lady may I's ask a question?"

Hermione looked at the elf in surprise. Most house elves never dared to ask questions. "Go ahead Sassy." She gently replied.

"Lady, what ofs Master Snape? Is hes alive?"

Hermione was pleased at the sound of concern in the elf's voice. "He is Sassy, but they have arrested him and he will have to go to court soon. I'll keep you up to date the best I can on the Master's status."

Sassy sounded out her thanks as her new Mistress Apparated away. The little elf wrung her hands in worry as she went to fulfill the last command of her previous mistress.

&&&&&&

Hermione walked across the grounds towards the castle, still angry at her treatment in Diagon Alley. If their anger was any indication of what they held towards her, then what chance did he have of a fair hearing?

She entered the castle and walked to the Infirmary noticing that her husband was arguing with the Minister.

"You must have a list Headmaster Snape." Kingsley stated.

"I am no longer a Headmaster and it is up to me as to how I prepare for my trial." He replied back. "The only person I require is my wife."

Hermione spoke out. "Minister, respect my husband's wish."

Kingsley just looked to her as he exited the Infirmary.

Hermione sat her basket down and sat on a clear spot on his bed and grabbed up his hand. "Are you sure this is what you want Severus? There are those that will stand by you."

"I curse my sister as I live because of her. DEATH took all of the Darkness from me and all I feel is loathing of the acts I committed. I deserve to die." He spat out.

Severus looked to his young wife as she began to weep. She had felt the truth in his words across the Bond that they shared. She had a hard decision to make.

"I'll support your decision on the list, but you will have to forgive me if I work to free you." Hermione looked into his dark eyes.

"I did not expect anything less my Lioness. But be prepared as it will do no good in the end. You saw how you were treated in Diagon Alley. It will be far worse in court." He pulled her close as he gently kissed her.

"Let us enjoy the few remaining moments we have together before I take the Kiss." He softly told her as he pulled her to him and enjoyed her presence.

A/N Next is the Trial of Severus Snape

"


	84. Chapter 84 The Trial Of Severus Snape Pa

A/N Word gets out about who Hermione is married to. Remember that I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no money from this.

Chapter 84 The Trial of Severus Snape Part I

"Let us enjoy the few remaining moments we have together before I take the Kiss." He softly told her as he pulled her to him and enjoyed her presence.

&&&&&&&

"Hermione." He whispered as he breathed in her scent. "Cast a silencing charm for us."

The Aurors had taken her wand, but she did not need it as she held her hand out and thought out "_Muffliato"_

Severus stood before his witch watching as she stood up as well and looked to him.

"I sense your need Severus." Hermione told him.

"It has been so long since I loved you Hermione." He murmured as he unbuttoned her robes and removed her top and bra. "You are beautiful wife." He growled out.

Hermione unbuttoned his pajama top and removed it, tracing her fingers along his scar free chest eliciting a moan. "Severus I have missed you as well."

He pulled down her skirt and underwear and stood admiring her naked form. "You make me weak wife. Never have I wanted any witch as badly as I want you now." Leaning down to kiss her as he his hands roamed over her round belly.

Hermione smiled to him as she pulled down his pajama bottom and underwear, feeling his desire press against her. She grasped his cock as she moaned out. "I have missed you as well husband."

Severus pulled her to his bed and laid her on her side as he slid in behind her. "Take what you need of me Hermione." Pushing his cock into her.

"Oh Severus this is…." Hermione gasped out.

"Heaven." Whispering the word into her ear as he reached forward to caress her clit with his long finger.

"Yes Severus." She moaned out at the touch and gasped out as he thrusted into her.

The Bond flared at the joining as he continued to push into her slowly, enjoying the feel of her sheathed to him. He began to move, enjoying her whimpers as he continued.

"Hermione you take me with you. Come with me wife!" He demanded as he felt her clamp tightly against him, deep in the throes of her orgasm.

He rode her passion, releasing into her as he felt the thrum of joy from their Bond.

He thrusted into her a few more times, enjoying the feel of his wife. He pulled her to him as he whispered into her ear. "Being with you one last time makes it worth my sister's gift to me. You are so exquisite Hermione. It makes taking the Dementor's kiss worth my survival for it."

Hermione nestled into his arms. "Remember that Sara promised that you would be exonerated."

"Hmmm…" Watching as Hermione sighed and fell asleep. The rest would do her good.

He gently pulled himself away from her and dressed into his pajamas and walked up to the window and looked out, watching as Mr. Filch spread magical grass seeds on the torn up ground as Hagrid used his pink umbrella to pour water over them and grass appeared, filling in the bare spots. If only fixing things was that easy.

Severus heard movement beside him and noticed that Bootstray and Draco had joined him.

"Draco, I am surprised that you are here."

Draco held up his wrist, revealing the same bronze bracelet as his Godfather. "I have been arrested as a known Deatheater and they figure this is the safest place for me until I go to trial."

Severus looked at the bracelet. "You have no Mark and cannot be directly connected to any crime. You should be exonerated after the Headmaster testifies. You are a Malfoy after all."

He smirked. "That's what my barrister is telling me. We plan on blaming everything on my father, as it is convenient that he is no longer with us. It is very cut and dry. The Ministry knows this and has pushed my trial forward. It is tomorrow."

Bootstray held out his arm, revealing a bronze bracelet as well. "The Ministry arrested me as an accomplice to you as I knew they would. It seems that you can't get rid of me Professor as we are going to trial together." Bootstray chuckled.

Severus glared at the assassin. "Being associated to me is not a good thing you know Bootstray."

"Oh it will be Professor Snape I assure you." Bootstray replied in a knowing voice. "You better wake up your wife as the Aurors will be coming in as it will soon be the end of your spousal privileges." Handing him his time piece. "Keep it as I am sure you will need to keep track of time more than I." Winking at him as he left to go back to his bed.

Severus walked back and gently woke up his wife. "Hermione, you must get dressed now and lift the silencing spell. Your visitation time will be ending soon."

Hermione woke up and kissed her husband. "All will be well Severus. Just wait and see." She told him as she held up a hand and cleaned herself using wandless magic before putting her clothes back on.

She pushed back the privacy curtain and noticed that Bootstray was talking to Draco.

When Auror Robertson walked in to end the visit he noticed that the prisoners were eating sandwiches and broth with Mrs. Snape.

"Mrs. Snape your visitation time has ended. It is time for you to go." He politely told her.

The prisoners watched her go as Severus sent through his bond *****The school is closed. Where will you go? *****

*****To Harry and Ron of course. I have to plan your defense since you are unwilling to defend yourself*****

&&&&&&

Draco used the Malfoy influence (What was left of it. His mother still had influence though, especially after her testimony that she was trapped supporting the Dark Lord.) and a few galleons to gain permission from the Ministry to visit his Godfather.

Severus looked up as he heard the door open and watched as Draco approached him holding a bottle of firewhiskey and three glasses. "So it seems you are a free man Draco. Congratulations."

Draco poured three large helpings and motioned Bootstray over and handed him a glass.

"To your freedom Draco." Bootstray told the young wizard as he raised his glass to him.

Severus muttered the same as he drank the golden liquid straight down.

"I came here to warn you of who the prosecutor for the Ministry is. The Ministry has pulled Evan Strongbow from retirement. Surely you remember him? He prosecuted after the first war of Voldemort. Godfather, he is scary and my case was easy. He tried his best and my barrister certainly earned his galleons today. Having the Golden Trio as witnesses helped immensely as the Wizenmagot dismissed the case for lack of evidence."

Special Prosecutor Strongbow. He certainly remembered him. Out of all of the trials that the wizard prosecuted in the aftermath of Voldemorts disappearance, only Severus had managed to walk away a free man based solely on Dumbledore's ardent defense of him. He remembered Strongbow's parting words to him. "I'll abide my time Severus Snape. The next time you will not be so lucky and you will take the Kiss that you deserve." He knew that he came out of retirement just to prosecute him, the only loss that the prosecutor ever had in fifty years of service to the Ministry. He was certainly fucked.

"Severus, my barrister is willing to defend you and I'll pay for it."

"No Draco, but thank you for the offer. One day when you are older you will understand my decision. One must stand and accept the consequences. Not a Slytherin view I know, but I am tired of the double-life I led and Unbreakable Vows. It ends now one way or the other."

Draco looked at him for a moment not understanding the words as he took his leave from his Godfather.

Severus turned to Bootstray. "Distance yourself as far away from me as you can. Special Prosecutor Strongbow is relentless. That is my advice to you."

&&&&&&&

Three days later and the trial began as Severus sat bound and shackled next to Bootstray in Courtroom Ten of the Ministry. This courtroom was saved only for the most heinous of criminals. The court was closed to the public as it was feared secrets of the Ministry were involved. The court allowed the editors from the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler to attend for fair sense of justice to the Wizarding world.

Special Prosecutor Strongbow addressed the Wizenmagot. "I wish to pursue the charges against the wizard known as Bootstray first. His charge is aiding and abetting a criminal known to work for He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named."

Bootstray called out. "I'm afraid I do not know anyone by that name."

Strongbow hissed out. "Silence! You will respond when spoken to directly. Now wizard what is your true given name?"

Bootstray looked across the courtroom as he calmly replied. "I am Bootstray LeStrange. I am not the biological son though and illegitimate. I was left with a childless witch and wizard at birth to raise as their own. My name was stricken from the family records. The knowledge was revealed to me when I became of age."

"Very well wizard. Now tell me how you were found with the criminal Severus Snape after the battle."

"My Mistress Sara Snape commanded of me to be there to protect her along with Slightly as we were bound to obey her. We were there because of a debt to her and not her brother to protect her as she gathered dark bits of the Dark Lord's soul. She had the means to assist Harry Potter with a potion. I have never taken a Dark Mark or ever been associated with Voldemort." He lifted up his left arm as the members of the Wizengamot shuddered at the Dark Lord's name and took in his unblemished arm. "My friend died and I survived while fighting Lucius Malfoy and Belletrix LeStrange. I do not understand why I am even here."

The head of the Wizengamot called up the Special Prosecutor and a heated discussion was heard.

"Bootstray LeStrange, the charges against you are dismissed for now." The head of the Wizenmagot intoned.

"The trial of Severus Tobias Snape will begin in three days time. You will stay under arrest until that trial is over and you are found free of any other charges."

Bootstray and Severus were led from the courtroom.

&&&&&&&

The Infirmary was quiet as the two wizards slept. The remaining patients had been discharged to their families as they were well enough to heal at home.

Hades appeared and perched onto the chair between the two sleeping wizards and began to squawk out.

Both woke up as one and looked to the bird. "Sara is waiting for you at the gates. Go now. The Aurors guarding you are asleep."

They both jumped up and made their way out of the castle to the gates. One thankful to have his love return and the other thankful at redemption.

&&&&&&

Albus felt DEATH had arrived on his grounds as the castle directed him to the gates. He rushed to the gates recognizing Hades as he faded away. Drawing closer, he saw that Bootstray was howling out in grief as he held the broken and battered body of Sara Snape in his arms as the dour potions master was on his knees fighting his emotions.

"Are you well Severus?" He asked as he placed a hand upon the grieving wizard's shoulder.

"No Headmaster I am not." He muttered out as he fought his emotions.

"Severus, take Bootstray and Sara to Madame Pomphrey. I'll be along shortly."

Albus watched as Severus whispered to Bootstray and led him to the castle as he carried Sara's body, racked sobs echoing across the grounds.

He spoke out. "Thank you for bringing her to those that loved her most Lord DEATH." Turning quickly and making his way to the castle.

DEATH watched as the Headmaster walked away. Sara was at the Veil now paying whatever penance that it demanded of her. DEATH would miss the witch. "Do not say a word Hades. She was bonded to me after all." DEATH admonished his familiar as they faded away.

&&&&&&

Madame Pomphrey awoke and rushed into the Infirmary seeing Bootstray holding an unmoving form. She recognized Sara Snape. "Place her on the bed Bootstray so I can attend to her." She gently asked as she guided him to a bed.

She gently grabbed up Sara's wrist and felt no pulse, looking to the scarred face of the witch in shock. Merlin the scars were old. She gently closed the unstaring eyes as the two wizards watched her.

"She is gone." Poppy softly told them as she noticed the state of the body. Broken bones forced through the skin and a nasty stomach wound, intestines spilling out.

"Did Sara die quickly Madame?" Bootstray asked

"Based on her wounds Bootstray she probably suffered a bit. It is hard to say." She carefully replied. There was no doubt that the witch's death was not quick.

Poppy looked up as she noticed Albus and Kingsley approach the bed looking to the battered and broken body of Sara Snape.

Kingsley had awoken every member of the Wizengamot and Strongbow and delayed the trial for the week. There was much backlash as he stood adamant to his cause. After all, the Master Assassin had lived up to her words of helping Mr. Potter do away with Voldemort.

Albus looked to Severus. "Your trial is delayed a week. You may take her to her quarters and prepare her body as that is what is demanded of you as next of kin. She can be buried here as she was a Mistress of Hogwarts until her death unless you want her buried somewhere else."

Severus looked to the unmoving form of his sister, images of his father beating her to no end coming to the forefront of his mind. He could not bury her in the plot next to their father. He picked up his sister's lifeless form and looked to Albus. "That will be acceptable Headmaster. If I may?"

Kingsley motioned for the guards to follow Severus and Boostray to his sister's quarters.

&&&&&&&&

Severus held his witch as they stood looking at the grave of his sister. Albus, Kingsley, Harry, Ron, Draco,Neville, Luna, and Pansy had attended as well.

Bootstray looked into the open coffin. "Sara, I have always loved you. There will never be another witch for me. I have your wand in my hand and I cannot break it." He placed it into her robe. "Wait for me at the Veil. I'll catch up to you eventually Master."

He stepped aside as he watched Severus and Hermione approach. Severus placed the battered kitten into the pocket of her death robe. "Sara, I hope this finds you well in the Veil. I thank you for the memories as hard as they were. I am sorry that I did not trust you at the end. I am unworthy of the gift you have given me."

They watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground, the rest of the guest throwing handfuls of dirt into the grave before they left.

Soon Bootstray was left alone in grief with a lone Auror guarding over him as he continued to cry openly over the grave of Sara Snape.

&&&&&&

Four days later found Severus bound once again in Courtroom Ten.

"I grieve for the loss of your sister Prisoner Snape." Special Prosecutor Strongbow stated with no remorse. "Shall we address the rape and murder of Molly Weasley?"

A/N The Trial Continues

"


	85. Chpt 85 The Trial of Severus Snape II

A/N Special Prosecutor Strongbow jumps right into it. What happens next?

Chapter 85 The Trial of Severus Snape Part II

"I grieve for the loss of your sister Prisoner Snape." Special Prosecutor Strongbow stated with no remorse. "Shall we address the rape and murder of Molly Weasley?"

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are we forgetting the formality of trial procedures Prosecutor Strongbow? The accused is supposed to be read the charges against him. This is not an Inquisition from what I understand." Albus Dumbledore called out as he walked onto the floor with a scroll in hand.

"Prisoner Snape has no representation, so it goes from Trial to Inquisition. Not one barrister would volunteer to represent him. Forgive me Chief Warlock, but it is inappropriate for you to be here on the floor."

"But it is appropriate for me to be here Prosecutor Strongbow. I stepped down as Chief Warlock of the Wizenmagot two weeks ago and have been secured to defend Severus Snape."

Strongbow replied "Prisoner Snape has secured no council. Only family can secure council and none has."

"I request that the Special Prosecutor be refrained from calling my client prisoner as he is a man charged in a Trial and not an Inquisition as he now has council." Dumbledore requested of the court.

Newly appointed Chief Witch Griselda Marchbanks, called out of retirement spoke out. "The Special Prosecutor is correct Barrister Dumbledore. What proof do you have of being appointed?"

Albus handed his parchment to the balif. "Please review the parchment. It is the agreement between Mrs. Hermione Snape and myself to represent her husband."

Marchbanks reviewed the parchment and handed back to the baliaf so that the Special Prosecutor could review it.

Strongbow read it and handed it back to Albus. "All seems to be in order."

"Of course Prosecutor Strongbow. I request a recess of one day so that I can talk to my client. Can you read the charges against my client now?"

Strongbow took the change in stride. "Of course Barrister Dumbledore. The charges from the Ministry of Magic toward one Severus Tobias Snape is the following:"

_The murder of Albus Dumbledore, a wizard_

_The murder of Molly Weasley, a witch_

_The murder of Alastor Moody, a wizard_

_The murders of all the muggle-born student's parents. Their names are as follows….._

Albus arose. "Defense acknowledges that the names are already known to this court as it has been well publicized in both muggle and wizarding newspapers. I state this so that the remaining charges can be read out in a timely manner."

Madame Marchbanks called out. "Allowed as this is a closed court as the two observers already know the names."

Strongbow glared at Albus a moment before he continued.

_Known association to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, known wizard against the rightful ruling government_

_Abuse of his privileges as Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the students under his care and protection_

_Child abuse against the said students under his care as Headmaster of Hogwarts by torture_

_Assault using hexes against the staff and students of Hogwarts _

_Abuse of his position as a professor towards a female student, one Hermione Jane Granger involving sexual acts_

Albus spoke out. "The first charge is incorrect as I am standing before you today obviously alive and unhurt."

"The first charge is amended to read _The attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore" _Strongbow replied without missing a beat and sat down as Marchbanks called out. "Severus Tobias Snape the charges against you have been read. How plead you wizard?"

Severus looked to his wife as he responded "Not Guilty." Deciding in that moment not to let his sister's gift of life to him to go to waste.

"Barrister Dumbledore I grant your request you will give Special Prosecutor Strongbow any evidence that falls into discovery and a list of your witnesses to the defense. The trial will begin at 9 am the day after tomorrow."

"Of course Madame Marchbanks." Albus replied as he walked toward his client as Strongbow whispered out. "Really Albus only charging a knut to completely ruin your high standing?"

"Yes Evan and I fear that I overcharged." He lightly replied as he went to his client and escorted him from the courtroom.

Albus opened up a door and motioned for Severus to enter first. "Would you like to have Hermione join us?"

"If you don't mind Albus." Severus replied as he sat down.

Albus motioned to the auror at the door and whispered the request. Soon Hermione was seated next to her husband as they began to listen to the plans.

After three hours of discussion the plans were set.

Albus stood up and looked to the couple. "Severus you will be staying in a holding cell adjacent to courtroom 10 until the trial is complete. An auror will escort you in twenty minutes. That should give you enough time to finish up any remaining defense plans with your wife." Nodding to Hermione as he left the room.

Hermione embraced her husband and looked into his dark eyes. "What made you change your mind Severus?"

"Hermione, you promised to share a road with me and you have always been by my side as you vowed to me. My sister's death made me remember your vow and I will not abandon you without a fight. I do have a reason to live life to live." Placing his hand on her round belly.

&&&&&&&&&

Aurors Wright and Stoddard escorted the prisoner to his cell and entered behind him.

Severus stood waiting as he watched one of the aurors lock the door behind him as the other grabbed his arms and pulled them roughly behind him as he shouted out "Unhand me!"

Stoddard opened up a phial and sounds of a beating sounded out in the room. Wright pulled Severus down and whispered in his ear. "The recording that we made will last ten minutes. I will release you if you promise not to make a sound and listen to us."

Severus nodded angrily as he sat down on the cot as the two joined him.

Stoddard whispered. "Your life is in danger. Voldemort may be dead, but the corruption that he placed within the Ministry is still there. We took the galleons to beat you so that we can find out how far the rot has spread."

Wright whispered in the other. "There is a law still on the books but has not been requested in centuries. Prisoners can request that their food be tasted by the one that presents it. It prevented the prisoner being poisoned before they could be brought to trial. Remember that and request it."

"Why do you tell me this? Surely you must be of the same mind to see me take the Kiss."

"The Headmaster is your barrister and he was our leader in the Order. If he stands for you then there must be more to you than meets the eye. Besides I think you know more of Voldemort's organization and if you survive than you can help us clean up the filth that was left behind."

The sat and waited for the sounds of beating to fade away.

Wright shouted out "Reinavate! Hold him down Stoddard and give him the potion." He waited a moment and then continued. "Do not tell anyone of this you snake or we will make sure to come back and it will be much worse for you, you murderer."

Severus lay down on the cot and curled himself tightly and began to moan as he watched the two aurors look to him for a moment and left the cell. He heard the laughing and bragging outside of the cell. Soon it was silent as he continued to moan loudly. He heard the slide open a viewing port as a pair of eyes looked in for a few moments and then slammed shut. Soon the sharp clicks of a boot heel was heard and faded away.

Stretching out his body on the too short cot he fell asleep. After all, it had been a long day.

&&&&&&&&

A portly wizard sat in the Leaking Cauldron reading the Daily Prophet as he sipped his drink. The charges against one Severus Snape was listed. He sighed as he realized his client's request and placed the paper down. Her death had already been confirmed and that met one of the requirements of what was tasked to him. He listened in interest as the main discussion of the drunken witches and wizards was one Severus Snape.

"He deserves the Kiss. The man was always a bastard in class if you were not Slytherin." One slurred.

"And what of The Quibbler? It says that he is a hero. Harry Potter told them that." Another replied.

"That rag? It has always published outlandish things."

"You must be Slytherin if you defend him."

"So what if I am? You must be Gryffindor if you cannot see the plans within plans in the article." Staggering up from his seat as he pointed his wand to the offending wizard.

The portly wizard left the bar as all hell broke loose in the pub. The witch paid a high price for his services double what he requested to ensure his service. He now realized why as he cursed to himself.

&&&&&&&

Strongbow and Dumbledore stood in front of Madame Banks desk to discuss the evidence and protocol for the trial.

"Madame, I ask that the court not allow any mention of the prisoner's status and background during the First War. He was absolved of all crimes and it has no bearing now as he willingly returned to Voldemort's service."

Albus stated. "Madame, it most certainly has bearing in my defense. It shows that he has been on the inside for years, passing information that saved lives. It justifies some of the charges that my client has been charged with."

She considered the request for a few minutes before giving her decision. "Evan is correct Albus. Your client was absolved before and it does not have bearing at this trial. You may present anything after his original trial if it has bearing. Is there anything else before we begin?"

Strongbow spoke up again. "Yes Madame. It is the matter of witnesses. There are a few that are on both list and I fear that there may be a conflict of interest. Also, the high number of witnesses on the defense side. It is a move that will extend this trial for months and is a delaying tactic for the defense."

Madame Banks looked at the glowing names on the parchment. "These wizards and witches have high standing in the Wizarding world and if the prosecution's case is strong enough then it does not matter that they are called for both defense and prosecution. I will allow it." She looked to Albus. "Even I am surprised at the amount considering your client's reputation."

Albus looked to Strongbow as he replied. "They are relevant Madame. This is a trial that if my client is found guilty, then he will have the Kiss. Surely he deserves the court's time as his life is at stake. As for my testimony, the Minister of Magic pulled my memories into a sealed pensive the day after the battle. It was witnessed by Harry Potter."

Madame Banks looked the wizards and replied. "Our world is recovering from horrific actions and many have died on both sides. I will not let it be said that justice is rushed in my court. But I warn you Albus the witnesses must have bearing."

"Thank you Madame Marchbanks. Defense has no issues with the prosecution."

&&&&&&&

Everyone was settled in the courtroom as Madame Marchbanks called the court to order. "Prosecution will make the opening statement."

Stronbow pointed to Severus locked down in the chair. "I have eyewitness accounts of the murders that this wizard has performed. Heinous acts that you will learn of first hand. And the abuse of the students of Hogwarts and the rape of an innocent student while in the duties of professor in the school. I am sure that the defense will tell you that that it is all justified in the end. Murder is not justified. Murder is murder and I hope that you remember it. Please help me in giving justice to those that have died. Those that suffered from the position that he held. You have a right to the Wizarding world to give proper justice. In the testimony you will learn that the only outcome of this trial is giving the Kiss to this pathetic wizard. He deserves nothing else." Strongbow sat down and looked to Albus.

Albus stood up and addressed the court. "This wizard accused is justified. He has spied for many years saving numerous witches and wizards and even mugle-borns. You will find that he was placed in precarious situations and came through, assisting Harry Potter in bringing down Voldemort. He had to obey the command of a demented wizard or be killed. You will see my client in a new light and reliaze that he operated for the greater good. He should be praised as he was instrumental in bringing down Lord Voldemort. I will prove this and there is no way that you can fault my client." He sat back down.

"The prosecution calls Arthur Weasley." Strongbow called out.

And so the trial began. As Strongbow presented his case and witnesses the defense did not once call to cross examine.

Kingsley and numerous students were called out and gave testimony. After three days of testimony Strongbow rested his case.

Madame Marchbanks replied out as she struck her gavel. "Tomorrow we will hear from the defense."

Severus took the time to observe the Wizengamot during testimony. He saw the darted looks from one another. He recognized those under the Dark Lords control. He would have to be careful.

He found himself in his cell as his dinner was brought to him by Auror Stoddard and Wright. "Auror I require that you taste it in accordance to the law." Stoddard nodded to him as he tasted the meal sat before him as Wright watched.

"All seems well Prisoner Snape." He replied as he took a forkful of each entrée and swallowed it.

"And the drink please." Severus asked.

Auror Stoddard drank from the goblet and immediately fell down body convulsing in pain.

Wright cried out as he rushed to his friend and felt for a pulse as he called for help. Soon help arrived. He looked as he commanded "Get the cook now and bring him here!"

Severus watched as the aurors obeyed as Wright felt for a pulse and pushed phials of potion into his friend's body as it convulsed. It was of no use as Stoddard spat up blood and died.

Dumbledore, Strongbow, and Madame Marchbanks rushed in as soon as they heard of the poisoning as the ministry healer closed Stoddard's eyes. "He has been poisoned."

One auror arrived. "The cook is dead as well. We found him face down in a plate of food."

Madame Marchbanks looked to Albus. "The Ministry will pay for you to provide food to your client. It will not do for your client to be killed before his testimony. Auror Wright tell me what happened."

"Madame, we brought prisoner Snape his food and he asked for him to taste it. While an unusual request, it is in accordance to the law. The food was okay. As soon as Stoddard drank from the goblet he fell down and started to convulse. He is how you found him now."

Wright pulled himself away from the body of his best friend. "Madame, there is a conspiracy here. Obviously there are those that wish the prisoner to die. Let me be the only guard. I will protect the prisoner with my life."

Madame Marchbanks looked to the prisoner. "Do you trust auror Wright?"

"I do Madame."

Madame Marchbank sighed as she stood up. "The trial continues. This death has no delay."

Auror Wright looked to the witch. "Stoddard would appreciate that. He was an honest and forthcoming wizard. I hope that we will find out who was responsible." Picking up the body as he left with the healer trailing behind him.

"


	86. Chpt 86 The Trial of Severus Snape III

A/N An innocent's death to protect the dark wizard. Why?

Chapter 86 The Trial of Severus Snape Part III

Madame Marchbanks sighed as she stood up. "The trial continues. This death has no delay."

&&&&&&&

Auror Wright entered Professor Snape's cell whispering a silencing charm as he sat down in a chair and looked to the wizard. "You must know something to have someone to go to such lengths. Only one in the Wizenmagot could get into the cook's kitchen. We limit access during trial to prevent things such as this. You must have noticed something during court to make your request."

Severus sighed. "Yes Auror Wright I did. And as for going free, did you not listen to the damning testimony after Strongbow's opening statement? I am headed for the Kiss no matter my defense."

Wright looked to him as he pulled out a blank parchment. "We warned you. Care to identify those that made you worry?"

Severus laughed out as Wright looked to him. "Yes I could and it will not make a difference as they will argue that I will say anything to save me from my expected outcome. You know that fact is true Auror. And they are more powerful than you. It is hopeless as once I am dead there is no one else to verify the facts."

He sat and observed the Auror. "How readily are you to pursue justice wizard? I mean true justice outside the courts if need be. Are you willing to operate outside of it?"

Wright looked to his ex-potions professor for a moment remembering Stoddard's sacrifice. "Do you remember me from school Professor Snape?"

"I do. Class of 83 and received an E in potions. You were Gryffindor and Auror Stoddard was Hufflepuff. You both were inseperatable in school."

Severus looked to the Auror for a moment seeing the pain upon the wizard's face. "If I take the Kiss, go to my wife and she will tell you the names if you vow that you will kill them when I am gone."

Wright looked to him as he continued. "I doubt that you have the fortitude to do it. My magic is bound wizard, but you can make a vow and it is binding. How far are you willing to go to avenge your friend's death?"

"All the way Professor." Wright whispered to him.

"Then find a way to get my wife here to witness the Vow. Only then will I impart my knowledge to my wife."

Wright pulled his timepiece out. "We have two hours before trial." He stood up and left the cell as Severus watched him leave.

&&&&&&

Hermione sat in the waiting room thinking about the vow that she witnessed. She knew what the outcome of her husband's trial would be cursing the information that he had sent to her along their bond.

&&&&&

Albus stood up next to Severus as he called out his first witness. "Defense calls out the parents of Hermione Snape."

Strongbow looked to Albus in surprise. The prisoner was accused of killing them. He watched as the pair sat down in the chairs away from where Snape was chained.

Auror Wright stood in front of the couple and stated "Do you vow to answer all questions truthfully?"

They both replied yes and Wright pulled his wand out and a blue flash surrounded the muggles for a moment and disappeared.

Wright addressed the court. "Truthful words were spoken."

Albus walked up to address the witnesses. "Do you recognize the prisoner Mr. Granger?"

"Yes, he is Professor Snape."

"And can you tell the court Mrs. Granger how you met Professor Snape?"

Mrs. Granger body shook for a moment as she began to speak. "We met him in the living room of our house as a woman in dark robes and a strange mask was preparing to torture and kill us. Her words were that she was there on the Dark Lord's order to kill us because we gave birth to our daughter. The witch showed us a very sharp knife and told us she hoped we had our affairs in order. Just as she was about to begin…" Pointing a finger at Severus. "This brave man killed the witch and revealed himself and said that he was with the Order and that we should gather a few things and go with him."

"Is this the only time that you associated with my client Mr. Granger?"

"No. He brought us to Hogwarts after our death was announced. It was explained to us there that Severus was a double spy and risked his life to save us. We were then reunited with my daughter and placed into hiding as if it were revealed that we were alive then it would put his life in jeopardy."

"Has my client ever tried to harm or threaten you or your husband at anytime Mrs. Granger?"

"Not at all. He rescued us from a horrible death."

Albus looked to Madame Marchbanks. "I wish the charges of the murder of the Granger's be removed as they are whole and healthy and has stated that my client has never threatened them."

"So noted and removed Barrister Dumbledore."

"Your witness Prosecutor Strongbow."

Strongbow walked over to the couple. "I am pleased that you are here whole and healthy. Now, how do you feel that the prisoner is married to your daughter Mrs. Granger? That he had sex with your daughter, abusing his position as a professor over her?"

"It was explained that they were driven to it by a magical bond. I admit that I was concerned at the time, but Severus brought a book to us that explained things. They had no choice as if they did not complete the Bond then both would die. It was confirmed by Father O'Callahan. We approved and witnessed the marriage and proud to have him in our family."

Albus stood up. "I present the book as proof." Holding up an aged tome as Wright presented it to Madame Marchbanks.

The court watched as she quickly read some of the pages. "It will be allowed as it is pertinent to the charges against Prisoner Snape. Prosecutor Strongbow do you have any questions for the witnesses?"

"No Madame I do not."

Wright escorted the couple out of the hall as Albus called out. "I call Harry Potter to the stand."

Harry walked in and sat down.

"How do you know my client Mr. Potter?"

"He was my potions professor at Hogwarts and also a member of the Order of Phoenix."

"Was my client civil with you?"

Harry laughed. "Hardly. He was very abusive towards me from the moment I entered Hogwarts. My views changed after I stood for Hermione in marriage and the penseives left by the Headmaster and Professor Snape. He then arranged for a hiding place for us after we survived our trek. I personally met him at a hotel before we were moved to Sanctuary. He arranged our safekeeping with the priest that married him."

Albus spoke up. "The witness has provided his memories of the penseives and I wish for the court to review them now."

Strongbow protested. "How do we know that his memories have not been tampered with?"

Albus retorted. "If he was Imperio'd by any of Voldemort's minions, we would not be standing here today. The law allows viewing of memories."

Madame Marchbanks looked to Strongbow. "Defense is correct and I will allow it. Auror Wright, provide a sealed court penseive."

Wright hurried out of the courtroom and soon returned. Harry placed his memories into the special penseive and sat back as his memories were projected out to the court.

The court watched as Harry's memories played out.

Strongbow glowered as he stated. "I have no questions for the witness."

Harry left the courtroom and met with Hermione outside.

"Harry how did it go?" She asked with worry.

"Hard to say Hermione." As he hugged her. "I hope it all goes well for you. I did what I could."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three days of testimonies were heard from witches and wizards that were saved by Snape's duplicity. On the last day of testimony, Albus provided his sealed penseive about how he controlled Severus with his Unbreakable Vow. The court was silent as memories ended.

Severus watched the reaction of the Wizengamot. Some showed concern as several showed no emotion. He was fucked as he knew a majority had taken bribes from the Dark Lord. He was destined for the Kiss.

Soon it was time to find out the verdict.

Madame Marchbanks took the folded parchment from the Wizengamot and read it.

She pointed her wand at Severus and he found the chains release as Auror Wright pointed his wand to him as he stood up.

"Prisoner Severus Snape, you have been absolved of the murders of the muggle borns as you were not there. You are absolved of abuse of your position as you instituted punishment that was already active within the school although the bylaws had not been enforced in two hundred years. You are absolved of the sexual abuse of student Hermione Granger as the Bond drove your actions. However, you are found guilty of the murder of the witch Molly Weasley and ex-auror Mad-eye Moody which was described in graphic detail and you admitted to the crimes. In accordance to the recommendation of the Wizengamot, you are sentenced to die as determined by the Wizengamot." She personally did not agree as it was obvious that the dour wizard had acted to the benefit of the light. "Your sentence is…"

The doors banged open as a portly wizard entered the courtroom and announced. "I am the representative of the estate of Sara Snape and have been commanded to come here to present evidence. I envoke the State Secrets Act as my client had placed tracking and listening spells on the prisoner and Lord Malfoy."

He handed Madame Marchbanks one parchment and watched her reaction as she reviewed it. She looked to the Wizengamot as she replied. "There is new evidence and only I and the councils can review it in accordance to the acts stated. The sentencing is delayed for two days. Take the prisoner back to his cell." She banged her gavel as she motioned the portly wizard forward along with the representatives of Gringotts carrying stacks of parchments. Albus and Strongbow followed behind her.

AN Sara honors her promise.


	87. Chapter 87 Sara's Promise

A/N Sara honors her promise to him that was mentioned in the parchment

Chapter 87 Sara's Promise

Albus, Strongbow, the Gringotts goblins, and the portly wizard followed Madame Marchbank into her office as she called one of her assistants to follow as well. She quickly wrote out a letter sealed it and placed it into a charmed box.

"You will take this directly to the Minister. If he is in a meeting you will disrupt it. You will accompany him straight back to this office and will not allow him to be distracted. You are authorized to use whatever hexes or charms to make sure that you complete your duties."

Her assistant rushed to obey her command as he immediately left the office.

Marchbank addressed the remaining wizards. "You will stay here and not leave." She left her office quickly to bind the Wizengamot to Courtroom 10.

Strongbow looked to Albus. "Such theatrics Albus. What are you pulling?"

Albus looked to the goblins. "I assure you that I know anything about this Evan."

&&&&&&

Hermione gasped out as she saw her husband being led away. "Auror Wright, what was the sentence?" As she followed him down the hall.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Snape but I can't say anything. The prisoner is to be isolated and the sentencing is delayed. Now please go before you get into trouble."

She stopped and watched as they left her behind. Her parents had followed her and they both hugged her. "Kitten, I am sure everything will be well."

Harry and Ron rushed up panting as they held out a special addition to the Daily Prophet. "We came as soon as we read this."

Hermione took the paper from Harry and read that the sentencing had been delayed. The article was very vague and that was unusual for it.

*****Severus, what is happening? *** **She asked along her Bond.

*****I'm not sure. They were about to sentence me to death and then a strange wizard walked into the court with goblins carrying boxes. He announced he was from Sara's estate and handed Madame Marchbank a parchment and evoked the State Secrets Act. Marchbank immediately delayed sentencing and ordered me isolated*****

Harry looked to his friend in worry. "Hermione, it is pointless hanging around here. I am sure that Professor Snape will let you know when court will be back in session. Come back to Grimauld Place with us and bring your parents. I know that you have not had time to talk to them."

Mrs. Granger looked to her daughter. "Harry is right Kitten. It is pointless to wait here. I am sure your Headmaster will let us know what is going on."

Hermione nodded to them and they left the Ministry of Magic to go to a public apparition point.

&&&&&&

Minister Kingsley entered Madame Marchbank office looking angry as he spoke "Madame Marchbank, I hope that this is important as your assistant hexed my secretary when she refused him. Your note explained nothing."

She handed him the parchment that the portly wizard had given her and watched as he read it.

Kingsley put the parchment down as listened to Marchbank. "He invoked the State Secrets Act."

Kingsley addressed the wizard. "I can see why he did. Wizard, you need to explain to us why before I chuck you into Azkaban."

The portly wizard looked to him. "Minister, I do not think that would be a wise move for you. My name is Augustus and as I stated I am the representative of the estate of Sara Snape, who is also known as Lady Prince."

Marchbank narrowed her eyes. "And why should we trust you?"

"As I told you, Severus Snape and Lord Malfoy had tracking and listening charms placed on their body. There are parchments that contain all the conversations of these two wizards and properly witnessed." He handed Kingsley and Marchbank different parchments listing the seals the witnesses.

Kingsley looked to the wizard. "And why bring these up now?"

"Because of the contract between myself and Lady Prince. First her death had to be confirmed. And then I was instructed to wait for the sentencing phase of the trial and present these selected parchments."

"And how did you know when to enter the courtroom? Are you even a barrister?"

"I assure you that I am. I only cater to the most powerful and influential clients. That is why you have not heard of me. Most of my cases are sealed and I rarely go to court. I'm very good at what I do." He replied as he handed Madame Marchbank his credentials. "I have to admit that most of my clients are American."

He continued. "As to when I knew when to come to court I merely had to read the parchments being written during Severus Snape's trial as the tracking and listening spells are still active."

He saw the looks of disbelief from the room. "Call the accused and I will prove it."

"I will do more than that Augustus." Marchbank called her assistant.

The assistant walked in and looked nervously to the Minister as he had knocked out his secretary previously. "You will go to Auror Wright and have him bring Severus Snape to us. Then go to Bootstray's cell and have the Auror assigned escort him here."

Augustus continued as he watched the assistant leave. "There are many parchments left in my care detailing everything in their lives. I was told not to present any intimate moments between the Snape's and none of the possible crimes that my client may have committed. She told me that the Minister would understand her request. Her words were that she would be dead and it would not matter. I can only provide these parchments if the Minister and the Head Judge agree and not Obliviate me. Do you?"

Kingsley held out his hand to silence Marchbank as he replied. "We do agree."

"Well done Minister. I have read all of the parchments. You have a big problem on your hands."

The room was silent as they waited for the prisoners. Soon Severus arrived with Auror Wright.

Augustus held out the charmed quill. "This quill is attuned to the listening spell and I will prove it." He laid down a blank parchment and placed the quill upon it.

"Now ask him to state the names of the Wizengamot that was in Voldemort's service. It will match what I provided."

Marchbank looked Severus. "You know that you are destined to die. If you want to have a chance to live you will name all the members of the Wizengamot that worked for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Severus eyed the quill for a moment and began to speak out the names as he watched the quill write down his every word.

Bootstray entered followed by his guard as he watched the charmed quill finish writing. "This explains why I am here."

Augustus picked up the parchment and handed it to Madame Marchbank. "Do the names match Madame?"

"It does but this proves nothing. It could be a dicto-quill."

"Madame, only Bootstray can cancel the charm. He needs the bracelet removed and his wand given to him." Augustus stated.

Kingsley looked to Wright. "Get Bootstray's wand from the locker." As he removed the bracelet from Bootstray's arm.

They waited until Wright returned with the wand and handed it to the assassin.

"Bootstray, it seems you know more than you let on." Marchbank stated as she pointed her wand to Severus and spoke the incantations that would normally identify listening spells and found nothing. "Release the spell."

Bootstray pointed his wand and made complicated wand movements as he softly whispered the spell that would release the tracking and listening spell. "It is released." He stated.

Marchbank looked to the prisoner. "Say something."

"I do not understand why I am here." He replied.

The quill did not move at all.

Kingsley looked to Augustus. "You may dismiss your representatives."

Augustus motioned that the goblins should leave.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Augustus sighed. "I am not going to point everything out to you. Delivering these parchments releases me from the contract I made with Lady Prince." He walked to the door as Auror Wright blocked it.

Kingsley called out. "Allow Augustus to leave. He has discharged his duties."

Wright stepped aside and opened the door watching as the portly wizard left. "What now Minister? There are hundreds of parchments. It could take us months to go through them."

Kingsley looked to him. "Auror Wright, this is something that Aurors cannot be assigned to do as it involves secrets of the state." Kingsley held up his hand as the wizard started to protest. "I am offering you the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Should you accept the position you would be authorized to assist. You are an honest and straightforward wizard and that is what we need to gain back the confidence of our citizens."

Wright looked to the wizard in shock. He was not as tenured or ranked as others within his division. "I'll accept it and I am honored that you have faith in me."

Kingsley looked to Albus and Strongbow. "You are not needed. We will tell you when we are ready to sentence the accused."

Strongbow began to protest.

"Evan, leave now. I assure you that I will meet with you both before sentencing." Kingsley told him.

He watched as the wizards left.

Kingsley addressed Bootstray. "You are familiar with all of this and it would help the government to go after the rot inside it quickly. Will you help us?"

Bootstray looked to the Minister. He knew that he wanted to get the Wizarding world in some semblance of togetherness quickly. The few weeks in office showed on the tall wizards face. "You forget Minister that I am a prisoner. If you release me I will be more than happy to assist you."

"Madame, is there any reason for Bootstray to continue being held?"

"No Minister as I was about to pass judgment on the accused, he can be released." She replied.

Kingsley walked over to the boxes and noticed the names on them. He was surprised to see Sara's amongst them.

"Madame you will work with Bootstray and Wright to go through Lord Malfoy's parchments. I am sure there will be more evidence about the state of our government in those. Bootstray, you are free to go and will come back to this office at 7am and not expect to leave the Ministry until our review is complete."

Bootstray nodded his understanding and left the office.

"Wright, take Severus back to his cell. Find an Auror that you can trust and then come back after the prisoner is secured."

Soon the office was left with the Head Judge and the Minister.

After a few minutes of silence Marchbank spoke up. "Kingsley, who will review Snape's parchments? If the rot is far spread, it will not matter as they will damn the wizard anyway."

He sighed as he stood up. "I will review Lady Prince's parchments. I am afraid I am going to push the friendship that I have with a certain wizard to the limit, but he is the only one I trust completely."

"And what of the Wizengamot? They will have to be told something." She asked.

"Do you have the vote parchment of the verdict?"

She handed him the list and he compared the list to that of the traitors. All that was listed on Severus's parchment had voted guilty, and being the majority tilted the vote to the death sentence.

"They are sequestered to the courtroom. Tell them it is a matter of the State and they will understand. Take their wands and bound their magic and explain that it is necessary. The innocent will not complain, but if anyone refuses tell them that the only other place that meets the needs of the Ministry is Azkaban. I am sure that they will not refuse after that."

She nodded in understanding as she watched the Minister leave her office.

&&&&&&&&&

Bootstray went to Prince Manor and the wards allowed him in. Sassy greeted him upon his entrance.

"Sassy, can you go to the Heir of Prince no matter her location with a message? I need to meet with her as it is important as it regards Master Snape. Tell her I need to meet with her in one hour as I need to get cleaned up from my imprisonment."

"I's do as commanded as it is regards the Husband of Prince." She disappeared with a plop.

Bootstray went to his chamber and noticed the boxes of parchments in the room. He saw the note attatched to the first one and picked it up and read it.

_Bootstray, these are the parchments that are not needed to redeem my brother. Do with them as you see fit. Remember to live life to live and find a good witch. Sara._

He had a good idea of what was contained in those parchments. One day soon he would read them again.

Entering the bath chamber, he stood in the shower enjoying the hot water and sobbing as he thought about his witch.

Sassy appeared and listened to the sobs of the fuzzy chinned Boot. The elf gathered up towels and entered the bath chambers.

"I's have the Heirs reply and I's brought youse towels. I leaves them here." Leaving the room.

Bootstray exited the shower and picked up the parchment and laid it on the bed stand as he began to dress. Sitting down on his bed he read Hermione's instructions to use Sassy to get to her.

He left his room and went to the Great Hall and found Sassy waiting for him. She looked to him as she held out her hand and grasped it as they both disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kingsley stood outside of the Burrow and composed himself. He knocked on the door and George answered.

"Kingsley, what a pleasant surprise." He told him as allowed him in and guided him to the living room.

Arthur stood up from his chair and shook his hand. "It's good to see you Kingsley. How have you been?"

"Very well Arthur." He replied.

"What brings you here?" Arthur asked.

"I need to talk to you in private if you don't mind." Kingsley replied.

Arthur looked to his friend and noticed the troubled look. "Of course. Let's go outside."

They left the Burrow and went some distance to ensure that they would not be heard. "Kingsley, you look troubled and I think you are here to ask of my help."

Kingsley sighed as he began to tell his friend of his request.

Arthur looked troubled. "Are you sure that I am the only one that can do this?"

"Yes Arthur. You are back in the Ministry and I am afraid of what Marchbank and Wright will find. You are held with high esteem in the Wizarding society considering your honesty. There is no one that I can trust as Albus is defending the wizard." He showed him the list of the traitors and the vote of the Wizengamot.

"You ask so much of me Kingsley." He softly replied.

"I know Arthur and I regret it. You stood for him despite what he did."

Arthur sighed. "You said 7 am tomorrow?"

Kingsley shook his friend's hand. "Thank you Arthur."

Kingsley turned on his heel and Apparated away.

&&&&&&&&

Bootstray arrived into Grimauld place as Hermione rushed up and hugged him.

"Hermione, I need to speak with you privately."

"No Bootstray. My friends and family are here and there is nothing to hide."

"Very well." As he explained about the State Secrets and the parchments.

Hermione looked worried as he told Hermione, Harry, Ron, and her parents about what happened after the attempted sentencing.

Noticing the worried look in her eyes he responded. "Hermione, I promise you that Severus will live after what will be revealed. I came here to give you peace of mind."

Harry shook the assassin's hand. "Thank you Bootstray for informing us."

Bootstray smiled for a moment. "It is the least I could do for the warriors that went into battle with me. I must go and rest. It is going to be a long week."

They watched as Bootstray left. "Be well Bootstray." Ron called out.

&&&&&&

Arthur arrived at the appointed time and went to a room and started to review the parchments of Severus Snape. Merlin, the beatings that he took from Voldemort. He read about the Bond and the redemption of Hermione's soul and soon he reached the parchment that he feared about the death of his wife. Reading that particular parchment confirmed the parchment from DEATH that his son had provided previously. He placed down his glasses and rubbed his nose for a moment. Severus Snape was a hero and compelled by the Unbreakable Vow by the Headmaster. And even after the Vow was released, he still continued and protected his daughter. He was touched by the words as Severus fought the Bond to Hermione and all of his actions leading to the rebellion at Hogwarts.

He wrote down his findings to parchment and left the room to present it to the Head Judge.

Arthur walked into the room. "Madame you must release Pius from Azkaban as the parchments prove that he was Imperio'd by Voldemort."

Marchbank called her assistant and wrote the order to release the wizard.

As Bootstray and Wright went through the parchments, they presented evidence of the witches and wizards that took the bribes from Voldemort and Marchbank made sure that it was reported in the Daily Prophet as the Ministry arrested and tried the guilty.

&&&&&&&

Merlin the rot was deep thought Marchbank as she met with Evan and Albus to address the sentenceing. She handed Strongbow the parchment that Arthur had written and watched his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

Strongbow laid the parchment down on her desk. "Prosecution finds no fault with the findings."

A/N We find the sentencing next and I promise one or two chapters will complete this story


	88. Chapter 88 Release and Life

Chapter 88 Release And Life

Severus found himself once again chained to the chair in Courtroom Ten. He watched as Madame Marchbank took her seat and called the court to order. "Are prosecution and defense prepared for sentencing?"

Both wizards voiced their agreement and sat down and waited.

Wright walked up and released the prisoner and stood beside him. "Rise Severus Tobias Snape for your sentence."

Severus stood up and waited.

The editors of the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler were amazed that the man showed any emotion. After all it was known that he was sentenced to die before the trial was interrupted.

Marchbank looked to the Wizengamot. "Before we proceed, I must see a show of hands of those who voted for the death sentence.

She watched hands rise as she compared the parchment of names of the traitors. "Very well. Those who voted aye need to go with Auror Wright now."

The witches and wizards looked confused for a moment and then followed the wizard to an outer chamber where they we bound and told to wait.

Severus Tobias Snape, do you have any words before I sentence you?" Looking to the wizard.

"No Madame."

"Severus Tobias Snape the sentence of death has been rescinded due to new evidence. However that does not free you of the guilty verdict that this court has placed on you. For the services that you have provided your sentence is amended to ten years community service and probation. You will serve your community service to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaching in the capacity of a Potions Master. You will retain the rights associated to your position and title as well as it benefits the Wizarding community." Banging her gavel indicating that court has ended.

Severus looked to the judge in shock. He had to continue teaching?

Albus walked up and shook his hand. "Congratulations my boy. I must admit that I am pleased that you will be remaining at Hogwarts for a time."

Severus glared at him. On the slim chance that he was freed, he was going to take Hermione and live out a peaceful life far away from his past and raise his daughter.

Hermione rushed up and hugged him, noticing the displeasure on his face. "Severus it's not that bad. Besides I will be with you to sooth you at the end the day of teaching the dunderheads."

Severus looked to his witch and realized as long as she was with him he could tolerate anything.

Kingsley approached him along with Marchbank. "May I have I word? Hermione may attend as well."

Severus nodded as Kingsley guided him to a door behind the head judge position and motioned them in.

He handed the previously isolated wizard copies of the Daily Prophet and watched as he read the list of arrests.

"Did we get everyone Severus?" The Minister asked.

"Voldemort never revealed everything to just one person. I am sure that you have not rounded up all of the guilty." He replied.

"Damnation!" The tall black wizard cursed.

"You do have an option Minister with the State Secrets act. How many Ministry employees are there?"

"About seven hundred."

"Then put the entire Ministry in a lockdown as it is the Ministry's right with that act and have the Aurors administer veritesserum after they are questioned themselves and proved innocent. That should solve your dilemma." He motioned Hermione to join him so they could leave.

"Severus, I only have enough of that for maybe 75 doses at a given time."

He looked to Kingsley. "I suppose you want me to brew considering you do not trust anyone else to do it?"

"Yes Severus. I know your true loyalty. Will you do it? It is for the greater good."

His inner Slytherin kicked in and Hermione felt his thoughts along the Bond. She waited to see how everything would pan out.

He looked to the Minister. "How I hate those words Minister as Albus told me that constantly. Brewing Veritesrrum in large batches is outside the normal duties of a Professor of Potions at Hogwarts. I have been bound to the school for ten years, and will have to raise my daughter in that place, and then a year later she goes to Hogwarts. If you knock five years off my sentence then I will agree."

He chuckled inwardly as Marchbank and the Minister huddled together in discussion.

"I will knock off three years if you agree and there are no negative reports against you."

"Unacceptable. The terms of my probation states that I must teach. No mention of performance standards was mentioned in my sentencing." Severus lightly replied.

Marchbank looked to him in anger. Merlin the Wizard should be satisfied that he was free. "I will offer four years and no more Severus Snape as I remind you that you were close in taking the Kiss."

Severus looked to the witch. "I require that in writing and would be glad to brew for you. It will take me thirty days to brew the required amount. A benefit to you for those hiding will have a false sense of security. That should meet your requirements and fish out any remaining supporters."

Marchbank wrote out the agreement as Kingsley witnessed it and placed the Ministry seal upon it and handed the agreement to him.

They watched as Severus handed it to Hermione as she tucked it into her robes as her husband was still in prisoner attire.

"Send the ingredients to the school and I will brew it."

They watched as Severus led Hermione out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Two Years Later………

Severus watched his daughter cruised around his quarters chuckling as an irritated Crookshanks ran from the little girl as she squeaked out "Crooks! Crooks!" As she tried to catch the half Kneazle cat.

Life had become suprisingly pleasant despite the fact that he was two years into his six year probation. Now that he was able to properly teach he found that it was more satisfying, though he would fall back into his previous teaching style if the students were acting like dunderheads. And the Ministry found an additional one hundred supporters of Voldemort completely ending the reign of Voldemort. Yes life was good for him now and it was all thanks to his sister. She kept her promise of making sure he would live.

He felt Hermione's presence and looked to her. "If Crookshanks had a thumb, our dear Sara would be in a lot of pain."

Charms Professor Snape looked to her husband fondly. "Well thank Merlin that he doesn't." She chuckled as she sat down in his lap and watched as the cat frantically tried to get away.

He rubbed her back absently. "Tonight is Sanheim and Bootstray asked me over to his quarters for a drink.

Hermione thought about Bootstray. He disappeared after Severus's sentencing and had shown up for the start of term Feast and was introduced as the new Defense professor. He quickly accepted the friendship that her husband had offered up and soon they were spending time together watching the Quidditch matches on the school grounds.

"Who am I to deny a Wizard's Night Out?" She teased as she brushed her lips to his chin as she stood up to rescue Crookshanks from the little girl who was now rubbing the cat's fur the wrong way. "I remind you what happened last year. Albus was not amused with you two as he had to cancel the Defense class and then teach your Potions class. I believe you two had patrol for two weeks in a row."

Severus watched as his wife scoop up her cat, yellow eyes from the animal showing his appreciation as she put him out the door of their quarters. "Yes wife and I remember that you punished me as well. That was rather unfair of you."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips as and shot her husband a dark look. "Well, you were not the one to wake up in bed with two passed out wizards in her bed reeking of booze. I had to do something."

"Calm down Lioness. That was so Syltherin of you. Imagine our surprise to find ourselves naked next to you. Taking off your clothes and slipping in and then waking us up and sweetly asking if the two of us enjoyed ourselves and if we were up for another round. Bootstray was mortified. Then not telling the truth until the end of the day."

Hermione smirked remembering that Bootstray was not seen about the school until the mandatory dinner he could not avoid. And as least tenured his seat was next to her husband. "Well, it was not nice of you to keep shooting Bootstray glares and twirling your wand while you ate your meal. I had to tell you both as I was worried for Bootstray's safety."

Hermione spoke out. "Sassy"

Sassy appeared and bowed. "I serves the Heir of Prince."

"Sassy, how many times do I need to tell you don't need to do that every time I call you?"

Little Sara noticed the elf and ran to her giggling. "Sass,Sass,Sass!"

"Sassy, the Master and I need to attend to school activities tonight. Can you take Sara to the Manor and watch after her until tomorrow evening?"

Sassy picked up the little girl. "I's proud to serve the House of Prince." And disappeared with a plop.

"Well Severus it seems we have some free time before I attend the Halloween feast." Walking toward their bed chambers. All of a sudden she found herself pressed against a wall and her husband pressing against her back, his lips lightly kissing the back of her neck as she shuddered in pleasure.

He quickly picked her up and held her tightly as his eyes looked into hers. "Wife, I believe I know of a few activities we can occupy ourselves with." As he carried her into the bed chambers and wandlessly closed the door behind him.

&&&&&&&

Minerva looked to Albus. "Are you sure it is wise letting Bootstray and Severus off for the night? Surely you remember last year."

Albus sighed. "You know what today means for Bootstray. Today is Sara's birthday. Severus is the only one he can talk to about her. He will not open to me as he still remembers how harshly I treated her. No, this is a release for him and it is the least I can do."

Minerva looked seeing the pain in his eyes. "What about their classes Albus? How are we going to cover them?"

"I will be teaching Potions and Harry agreed to attend the Feast and cover Bootstray's classes as well."

Albus placed her hand onto his arm. "It is time to make our way to the Great Hall." They walked the halls in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione sat down next to Harry and hugged him. "Long time no see Harry."

Harry returned the hug. "Well, you've been busy having a baby and then going through an accelerated Charms program so you could replace Flitwick after he fell in the Final Battle."

They were silent for a moment as they remembered the short wizard.

"So, how have you been? I heard that you, Ron and Draco completed Auror training."

"Yes, and the Ministry has been keeping us busy. And speaking of Ron and Draco, they should be here after dinner as they both wanted to visit with you as Albus arranged for us to have the following day off as I agreed to sub for Bootstray's class."

She watched as the Headmaster walked up to the podium as the Great Hall grew quiet. "I hope that you enjoy the special Feast and the dance that accompanies it. The first years and prefects have done a wonderful job getting the hall into the spirit of things. And now a moment of silence for a former Professor and Headmistress of Hogwarts. Let us remember Sara Snape as today was her birthday. While only here a short time, she made a lasting impact and helped Mr. Potter in defeating Voldemort. I am sure most here remember her unique teaching style."

The hall fell into silence as Albus looked over the hall. He did this for Bootstray's benefit as the news would get back to him.

After the required silence Albus spoke again. "I would like to introduce Professor Potter who is here to teach Defense tomorrow as Professor Bootstray is away."

Harry stood up and waved as a cheer sounded through the hall.

"I also wish to announce that Professor Snape is away as well and I will be covering his classes tomorrow."

An even louder cheer sounded through the halls as the First and Second years looked in confusion. While not the most pleasant teacher, he was not that bad.

"Now eat up and enjoy tonight's festivities. Tomorrow is a half day."

&&&&&&

Severus arrived at Bootstray's chambers and knocked on the door. Bootstray answered and shook his hand while motioning him to enter. He looked about the main room and noticed a cot pushed to the side of the room. This was the first time he had been to the wizard's quarter as last year he had invited Bootstray to his.

Bootstray took the bottles from him and placed them on a table. "Hermione did not protest considering last year?" He asked.

*****Severus Defense and Potions classes are covered. I warn you it will be worse if I wake up to you two again.*****

"She did mention last year and implied that both of us winding up in her bed again would not be wise. I have been informed that our classes are covered."

Bootstray chuckled. "Hermione has nothing to worry about as we are in my chambers this year." Pouring out a generous helping of drink and handing one to his friend. "To Sara. Never was there a finer witch in all the land." Emptying his glass.

Severus acknowledged the salute and drank his down as well. Looking around he saw two boxes of parchments and saw his name on one of them.

Bootstray followed his eyes. "Parchments that Sara commanded to be withheld from your trial. I want to give them to you as it would be awkward for them to be read by anyone else but yourself and Hermione." Motioning the wizard to sit as he handed him the box. He pulled the other one to him and picked up a parchment.

Severus refilled their glasses and picked up the top parchment and began to read. A bottle of Firewhiskey down and he looked up to Bootstray and watched as he read the parchments, silent tears streaming from his eyes.

Bootstray felt watched and he looked into the obsidian eyes of his friend. "Fancy me, an assassin that have killed many people with no emotion and only one woman brings me to such a state." Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his robes.

"Yes certain witches make an impression." Severus replied as he remembered his words to Draco about Hermione when they were training in muggle London. "You have nothing to be ashamed of as you both loved one another. I would be the same if I were in your place."

Both fell into silence lost to their thoughts as they continued to sip their drink.

A knock sounded out and brought them out of their musings. Bootstray answered the door and was surprised to see Albus standing at the door with a bottle of liquor. He motioned him in and waited for the Headmaster to speak.

"I am saddened for Sara's death as well Bootstray. I only wanted to give you this and to tell you how sorry I am that I could not trust Sara. I realized that she was truthful the whole time at the Final Battle. I hope you will forgive me someday." Placing the bottle at the table. "I also brought this." Pulling a picture out of his robes and enlarging it. You can bring it up to my office when you are able to."

"I forgive you Albus. After all you had a lot going on and I imagine having her placed her at Lord Malfoy's request would cause mistrust. Have a drink with us Albus." Bootstray invited.

"I'm afraid I can't as I have Potion classes to teach tomorrow. I wish you both well." As he shook Bootstray's offered hand and left the room.

Severus called out from his chair. "You are more generous than I Bootstray. I am still coming to terms with some of the things that Albus withheld from me. I know he would never have told me anything if it wasn't for Sara."

"You have twenty years of your reasons Severus. I am sure it is not easy thing to let go." Examining the portrait of The Missing Headmistress.

Severus rose and joined Bootstray and looked to the portrait as well. "What do you think happened to her Bootstray? We buried her body."

Bootstray placed his hand on the empty painting. "She should be here."

Severus looked to the wizard. "Perhaps she is serving some kind of penance before being allowed to enter the veil. I wonder what happened to her after she left us."

They continued drinking as he listened to Bootstray reminisce about his times with his sister. "Tell me how you met my sister."

"That my friend is a tale for another time. I cannot talk about it at this time."

The sat in silence and continued to drink each pondering their own thoughts of Sara's demise.

AN Next we find out about Sara and then an epilogue to the story. Thanks for sticking by this story. I know it has been a long road.


	89. Chapter 89 The Final Moments Of Sara Sn

I do not own JK and Harry Potter. I make no money from this.

A/N: We find out what happened to Sara after she left the infirmary of Hogwarts.

Chapter 89 The Final Moments Of Sara Snape

Sara dug herself up from the remains her headquarters and slowly dragged herself over the rubble toward the single column that was standing in place. After what seemed an eternity, she felt her back resting upon the cold column and looked to tending her body.

Merlin, how she survived that she would never know. She felt a pang of hope as she examined and felt along her body. Maybe she would live. She felt the broken bones and looked down to her abdomen and saw intestines spilling out and recognized the life threatening wound. She placed her hands upon her intestines and willed forth silent healing magic. Nothing happened. Fuck! It seemed the Fates were fickle and she would die by the death that she hated the most.

Sara pulled off her mask and flung it away, glad to be free of it. Covering her wound with her hands she fell into a deep sleep.

She came too after an undetermined time and moaned out in pain. The rain had roused her, awakening a fierce thirst for water. She panted out, gathering the raindrops in her opened mouth as she lost consciousness again.

Sara woke again, lightly panting out as she felt the wind stir her hair. She felt her wound. The rain had allowed her wound to moisten. She cursed as this would prolong her death. In the silence she heard a scrabbling sound and gasped out in pain as a body fell upon her.

Jacobs pulled himself away and looked to the body that he had fallen against.

"Sara!" The old assassin exclaimed.

"Jacobs!" She exclaimed with joy in her voice. "You survived!" Sara hugged the wizard the best she could despite her injuries, forgiving him of the fact that he tried to kill her. "I am glad that you came through unscathed."

Jacobs looked to Sara and saw her injuries. "No Sara, I am mortally wounded as my injuries are internal. I have no magic left in me to heal myself. I remember casting the killing curse to you as released some kind of vow directed to DEATH. What of it daughter?"

She sighed. "I completed my Quest but I brought the soul of Voldemort with me. I killed our members and was face to face with you in the Grand Hall. He took me over momentarily and called upon the majiks of our Guild. Just as DEATH and I released our bonds. In a fit of anger the last bit of Voldemort brought everything down before your spell hit me. Voldemort is gone now, to whatever hell that he deserves."

He nodded. "Sara, I never meant to hurt you. The Guild's influence is powerful." He looked to the young witch. "I should have heeded your warning when you left. After all these years as a Master Assassin how did you keep the Guild at bay?"

"I forgive you Jacobs. As to how it was easy. The Guild could not give me what I most desired." She moaned out as she fell unconscious.

Jacobs looked to the witch and removed his outer robes and covered her as the rain fell down again. He sighed. They had many discussions between assignments about the worst ways to die. He had argued that it was being burned to death and she quickly countered that it was not as you lost conscousness after a minute and countered the intestinal wounds were as you could last up to a week in steady pain and thirst. It seemed that the witch was destined to live out her worst death.

Sara came to and noticed that Jacobs was panting heavily as blood spilled forth from his mouth. She gathered him into her arms and wiped the blood away from his mouth with the robes that he had given her.

"Sara I am sorry that you will have my dead carcass beside you soon." He wheezed out.

"Oh Jacobs!" She wailed out. "I would have never made it without you. You accepted me when I was a little girl new to the Guild when others would not. I would have been driven insane if not for you." Watching the trembling wizard made her aware of her fate and mortality. She lowered her head in shame. "I'm afraid that I will not die well."

"You will Sara. Of that I have no doubt. It gives me peace that I won't die alone." He began to convulse as more blood spilled from his mouth.

Sara pulled him into an embrace holding Jacobs tightly as she felt his body tighten for a moment and stilled. Jacobs was dead and she was truly alone now.

She propped his body against the pillar and held his hand as a wealth of emotions coursed through her. Voldemort must have pulled out all of her darkness as he gathered the magic to take over the Guild. This was not good. It was like being a child and never having experienced any of the trials and tribulations that life taught you.

She sobbed out, a steady stream of tears mixing in with the rain that began to fall again. The first true tears she had shed in years.

She was truly alone.

&&&&&&&

Jacobs looked to DEATH and walked over. They both watched the witch as she continued to cry. "How much longer does she have?"

DEATH studied the witch. "The strong ones last longer. No more than two days I should think." Turning to Jacobs and holding out an arm. "It is time Jacobs to begin your journey."

Jacobs grabbed hold of DEATH's arm and they faded away.

&&&&&&&

Sara flitted in and out of consciousness, reflecting on her life when lucid. She was surprised that her thoughts were focused around her time at the school and not of the many centuries behind her.

She thought about defeating her Dark Arts master. The look on the portraits face when he realized who she was gave her a sense of satisfaction. At least he would not be influencing any more students and maybe there would be a respite of Dark wizards and witches.

DEATH and Hades arrived back and watched the witch. DEATH owed her that much that she would not die alone even if she could not sense DEATH's presence any longer. After all, her actions freed them both.

"My Lord DEATH, I think that you are sentimental." Hades called out.

"Impertinent bird. I think that you have spent too much time among the living."

Hades wisely chose not to reply as they continued their vigil.

&&&&&&&

Sara came too and noticed that the clouds had cleared and the warmth of the sun was warming her chilled body as she felt the wind lightly stir through her hair. It felt like everything was perfect in her world.

This is it! She thought to herself as she felt as if she was tumbling inward. Memories rushed before her. The teaching of the students. Her love for Bootstray and the first time that she experienced passion and love with the wizard. She hoped that he would find a good witch and move on.

The light was flaring brighter and froze into place as her best memory locked into view of her brother handing her a toy kitten as he pulled her onto his knees and sang to her after her father beat her.

She felt her body slump slightly as a single tear slid down her face as Sara Snape knew no more.

&&&&&&

The translucent form of Sara Snape approached DEATH and Hades. "I thought that you took the form of a loved one." She asked sarcastically.

"Still impertinent in death as you were in life Sara Peverell Snape." DEATH drily replied.

"Lord DEATH, what of Bootstray and my brother? Did we succeed?"

DEATH held an arm out. "The affairs of the mortal world are no longer of your concern."

Sara nodded at his wisdom as she grabbed the offered arm and found her at the entrance to the Veil.

DEATH looked to her. "You might think I am a bastard for putting you through this Sara. But it was all you. Your moment in time has saved so many and you came through smashingly and released us both."

"Thank you Hades for being here as well. I'll miss you bird." She kissed his beak and looked to the Veil.

"We will both miss you Mistress." Hades sadly replied.

Sara walked into the Veil without a backward glance, as it should be.

DEATH looked toward the Veil for a moment. One more act to perform and he would be rid of outside interaction of the mortal world.

DEATH appeared at the gates with the broken and battered body of Sara Snape and gently placed her down beside the gate. DEATH owed the witch that much to bring her back to those that loved and cared for her.

Looking to the familiar. "You know what you have to do Hades."

"I do My Lord." Lifting himself off of DEATH's shoulder and flying towards the castle. No amount of wards would keep him from his destination.

&&&&&

The Infirmary was quiet as the two wizards slept. The remaining patients had been discharged to their families as they were well enough to heal at home.

Hades appeared and perched onto the chair between the two sleeping wizards and began to squawk out.

Both woke up as one and looked to the bird. "Sara is waiting for you at the gates. Go now. The Aurors guarding you are asleep."

They both jumped up and made their way out of the castle to the gates. One thankful to have his love return and the other thankful for redemption.

&&&&&&

Albus felt DEATH had arrived on his grounds as the castle directed him to the gates. He rushed to the gates recognizing Hades as he faded away. Drawing closer, he saw that Bootstray was howling out in grief as he held the broken and battered body of Sara Snape in his arms as the dour potions master was on his knees fighting his emotions.

"Are you well Severus?" He asked as he placed a hand upon the grieving wizard's shoulder.

"No Headmaster I am not." He muttered out as he fought his emotions.

"Severus, take Bootstray and Sara to Madame Pomphrey. I'll be along shortly."

Albus watched as Severus whispered to Bootstray and led him to the castle as he carried Sara's body, racked sobs echoing across the grounds.

He spoke out. "Thank you for bringing her to those that loved her most Lord DEATH." Turning quickly and making his way to the castle.

DEATH watched as the Headmaster walked away. Sara was at the Veil now paying whatever penance that it demanded of her. DEATH would miss the witch. "Do not say a word Hades. She was bonded to me after all." DEATH admonished his familiar as they faded away.

AN Is that it? One more chapter and we find out.


	90. Chapter 90 Life Begins Anew Part 1

I make no money from this. JK Rowling owns Harry potter

AN: I know I said this would be final chapter, but I had to break it up or it would be far too long. This chapter is over 3,000 words. Part 2 after this and it is finished I promise. Sara returns………

Epilogue Part 1

Five Years Later……..

Tonight is Samhain

Five years have passed since the Final Battle and three wizards in Auror robes made their way through the castle gates of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They slowed down their steps when they noticed a tall, black clothed form leaning against the entrance wall, twirling a wand idly in his hand.

"Do you think he's forgiven you for killing him yet?" Harry asked the blonde haired wizard.

Draco eyed the dark form warily. "I doubt it. I really did him a favor. I mean hair not greasy, no sickly pallor and no scars."

Ronald Weasley looked to the pure blood and sneered. "Well, he probably did not appreciate being cursed from behind. Not very Quidditch you know!"

"Like you were there, Weasel! I could see the Death Eaters starting to break down. My bloody Godfather was too impatient and never did trust his sister. Bootstray and Slightly were already dead defending Sara.

Draco turned quickly to face the red headed wizard. "So, it all works out anyway. He lived. You know Weasley, I'm not sure why you come here at all. All you do is try and make the Snape's fight. Hermione is never going to leave him. You might as well wizard up to the mistake you made seventh year and find another witch. Wizard, use your fame for Merlin's sake!"

Ron sighed. He knew it was good advice. "Still, she is the only one I ever wanted." He replied quietly. His relationship with Lavander did not work out and he found that he desired Hermione.

"Be that as it may Weasley she is mine and will always be mine." Severus Snape loomed in front of him. "You would do well to remember that as I will not allow you to cause a scene this year."

He looked darkly into Ron's eyes. "You know it upsets Bootstray. Besides he says that as five years has passed he will now answer the question we have all wondered about: Why did Sara show up here and do the things that she did?"

"Potter, at least this is a Hogsmeade weekend and I do not have to defend you from your…fan club." He tersely stated and turned quickly around, not waiting for the others to follow.

They found themselves in front of the gargoyle that had recently felt the need to once again be disrespectful in the past year.

"Gargoyle!" Severus drew his wand. "I suggest you still that biting tongue tonight." He pointed the wand warningly at the stone guardian.

"Of course Professor Snape." The gargoyle quietly replied. "I remember guarding her two hundred years ago."

The gargoyle leaping quickly aside. "I hope for the Professor's sake she appears for him. I feel that this year will break him. If she does not appear, you must watch him. He longs for death, and I think after tonight he will force his journey."

The gargoyle became silent as Severus pondered its words as he led the wizards up the stairs and entered the office.

They noticed that the room was dark with single light shining on a long table on which laid an Order of Merlin First Class, a very thick book, a dagger, black Death Eater robes stained with blood, the silver mask of the Inner Circle, a scrolled parchment, and three penseives.

Severus looked over and saw Professors Bootstray, McGonagall and Snape standing in front of the missing Headmistress' painting. Madame Pomphrey was standing to the side, hanky in her hand. The Headmaster walked over to the new arrivals.

"How is he, Albus?" Severus quietly asked.

"Not well, Severus. I fear for his well-being. You know, as an accomplished assassin he could always disappear and we would never find him. No, I think that he is giving us his last farewell. Since start of term, he has been going through the motions. There is no spark left in him. All the years that have passed, he has not been able to let go of his grief. I fear that it has finally consumed him. He has Sara's old quarters, and he has left it as it was when she was here. He never removed any of her things, and forbade the house elves from even changing the bed covers."

Severus felt a wave of remorse wash over him. He could not imagine being in Bootstray's shoes. Bootstray had loved her and stood by her to the end. He had seen something in his sister, something that he did not see. The wizard had given her his complete loyalty and love. She had laid out her plans plainly and told him everything and he had chosen not to believe it at the end. And even though she knew the hatred he had held for her, she still saved him from the clutches of death before she went off to her own death. He once again felt unworthy of the life his sister had given him.

"Bootstray." Severus approached the grief stricken wizard.

"Hello Severus. Thank you for indulging me." Bootstray quietly replied.

The door opened and Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebot arrived, minus his normal bodyguards.

This was different. Hermione thought. Kingsley had never been invited to Bootstray's vigils of Sara before. She frowned at this.

Bootstray poured large glasses of firewhiskey and handed a glass to each one. "All of you here tonight deserve to know the truth of Sara Snape, a witch I loved and though she did not show it I knew she loved me as well. But there was a prophecy, a plan to release her. One which convientantly took care of your Dark Lord problem."

He drank down his drink. "You believe she sacrificed herself for your cause is incorrect." Bootstray grabbed the Order of Merlin from the table and threw it into the fire. "She would not want your misconceptions."

The gathered wizards and witches gasped in shock. Severus and Hermione remained silent as they already knew.

He picked up the large book titled "Sara Snape, Master Assassin" and held it out. "I want you to review this. After you have I will continue." He gave the book to the Headmaster first. Bootstray then went to the portrait of The Missing Headmistress and placed his hand upon it.

After an hour of everyone reviewing the book it was placed on the table. There was silence in the room.

"She was very accomplished Bootstray." Severus softly told him. He hid his shock that his sister became the Master Assassin at the age of ten. 17 years with 2,000 kills accredited to her alone? Gods, what kind of life had she led? He suddenly remembered her words of long ago that the acts she performed would fill a book. And indeed they did.

"Yes she was Severus. The best of us all." He held up his hand showing the faded mark of an assassin. "As the guild was destroyed, you have the opportunity to view that which has never been viewed unless you were on the receiving end." He picked up the dagger and passed it around. "The Master Asassin's Dagger connecting us all. All of my brothers are gone, yet this knife connected us."

"So that is how you met my sister." Severus replied back.

"Yes Severus, I was her Sergeant At Arms in the guild along with Slightly and the reason of our involvement." Bootstray replied as he picked up the rolled parchment.

"This is why she came and why we are living, and she is dead. Or not dead." He growled in frustration. "She should be here in this portrait as I know we buried her. And yet she is not here."

He spread out the parchment on the table and allowed them to read. They all noted the names written above the references.

"Oh Bootstray!" Hermione went over to hug him.

Bootstray looked at her softly. "Do you regret her minipulations Hermione?"

"No Bootstray I never have." Hermione softly replied. "Even though Sara Lily Snape was conceived to give Sara what she needed to defeat to help Harry defeat Voldemort she is loved and continues the Prince line. It is only because of her that I am here today."

Bootstray patted her hand. "Now to the penseives. These are my memories. I split them up. One when she was my Master, then her as a Professor, then my memories of the last battle and finding Sara's body."

Everyone held hands and dipped their face in the first penseive……..

* * *

At Sara's grave while the penseive was being viewed…….

Sara was at one moment at the beck and call of the Demon charged over her, and then suddenly felt herself in a dark, enclosed space. She felt around and realized she was in a coffin. She panicked. What the hell?

******Dig yourself out Sara Snape! You are once again needed in the mortal world*** **

Fuck! This was worse than serving the Demon.

&&&&&&&

After Viewing the First Penseive…….

Everyone came out of the penseive, some conjuring up pails and vomiting in them. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pompfrey were sobbing in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry that I did not warn you of some of the contents. You needed to see them without warning." Bootstray muttered remorsefully.

"It was you who brought Dolohov and Travis to Malfoy Manor!" Severus exclaimed. Gods the look of fear in Voldemot's eyes at the clearing while Fiendfyre surrounded them and the noise of guns were priceless.

"Oh Gods! What she had to do to get Lucius interest to get into the Dark Lord ranks." Hermione whispered.

"Fortunately Slightly and I was not around for the first part. Believe me I did not relish standing in front of the door and listening; making sure that animal Malfoy did not kill her by mistake. We only found out she was pretty much immortal after that."

"And poor Slightly. He must have cared for Sara more than her office to turn down the Veil and full redemption." Madame Pomphrey sniffed into her hankie.

"He did, in his own way. Slightly had a horrible childhood and he never gave his word lightly. We were misfits growing up and he was the reason I joined the Guild. We had a bond and I could not allow him to be on his own. I joined six months after him." Bootstray revealed.

"Kingsley!" Albus boomed out. "How could you not tell me?"

"Albus." Kingsley muttered out. "I was under a vow, and after all was said and done all I thought I could do to honor her sacrifice was the Order of Merlin. After all you know the first year after Voldemort's destruction the Wizarding world needed a few heroes living or dead to help them heal as so many families lost their loved ones in the Final Battle. When she agreed I never thought that she was seeking death. I am sorry I never told you Albus. What good would it have done?"

He looked to the Headmaster. "Regardless of her motivations, she helped Harry Potter to bring the Dark Lord down. I still think she was worthy of that Order of Merlin regardless of her motivation."

"And that is why I never objected to it all these years Kingsley. You had more on your plate than most, taking over the Ministry and getting it sorted." He patted the wizard on the back.

Bootstray placed the second penseive in front of them. They all looked at it apprehensively and held hands once more and lowered their faces…..

* * *

Back to Sara's grave………………….

Sara finally dug herself up out of the ground. She noticed she was not breathing and held up her arm to observe it. She saw rotting flesh. Shit. Inferi? Living dead? Her death just got worse.

She looked up and noticed that she was close to Hogwart's lake. Sara looked to the castle and frowned, if you could call it that. A few bits of dead flesh fell from her face as she turned back and read her tombstone.

Sara Peverell Prince Snape, Headmistress and Professor of Hogwarts

Trusted by a lioness and two unknown

Feared by serpents

Bonded to DEATH

And loved by one

The Final Battle set her free

Bootstray. Obviously the words on her epitaph were from him. She wondered what had ever become of him.

A black vapor formed before her as she recognized the unforgettable form of DEATH. Awwww shit! Things just got even worse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Second Penseive ….

They all came out of the penseive silent. All looked to Severus as he held his head down.

"I told the Headmaster I would try to trust her. You know that I tried." He muttered out.

Hermione went over to her husband and smacked him on the head. "You killed her before letting her know you were with her at my parents?"

"Hermione! Please, all I had was your best interest. I could not trust her at the time." Severus replied. "I have tortured myself these past years regretting. I am paying penance!" He grabbed his wife's hand and kissed it. "And then, kidnapping us both and asking what was required and releasing my life debt. I knew after that you loved me and I loved you. And we have a beautiful daughter named for her."

Bootstray stepped forward. "Hermione, all of this was destiny. Do not be harsh on your husband. He acted according to what the Fates designed."

He turned to Draco. "And you, young Lord. You could not have understood the request she made of you. And now you do. Does that make you feel better?"

Draco replied slowly. "Yes, though Hermione had more to sacrifice then I did at the end."

Harry spoke up. "I did not know that she was the one to kill me to force the Horcrux out of my body. She had everything so mapped out."

Bootstray took the young wizards hand. "No Harry she was very unsure of her plan. Did you not see that when viewed the penseive? Her soul had started to heal until she had to defeat her former Dark Arts master. She had to take so much darkness to rescue Hermione, Draco, and the first years. Any strides her soul had made disappeared. She was constantly plagued by self doubt and fighting the darkness that was trying to take her over."

Everyone remained silent as Hermione grabbed Bootstray's hand. "Sara's remorse at having to kill the children broke her for a bit? She told you she loved you when she came to you broken."

"Yes, I poured everything I had into that. I think that helped her to accomplish the rest."

Bootstray placed the third penseive in front of them. "And now to the Final Battle……" They all dipped their heads once more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara's grave

Sara laughed out loud. This must surely be a joke!

"DEATH! Why am I here and not with my Demon Master?" She demanded.

"Sara, I must admit that I have seen you looking better." Grabbing her bony hand and guiding her to the castle. "There have been two wizards paying penance at the same time shortening your sentence. You were always destined to return."

"Bootstray?" She asked. Damn! He was supposed to move on.

"Yes, and your brother as well." DEATH replied.

She was shocked at DEATH's revelation. "Severus has always hated me. That could not be."

"Oh yes, his remorse has been felt by the Veil. And that takes some doing."

They stopped at the entrance to the castle.

"This is Samhain Sara. You know, the dead get to walk amongst the living on this day." DEATH stated. "You are here to take your place amongst the mortal world once again. You are here to save Bootstray as he intends to poison himself to search for you, since you have not appeared in your Headmistress portrait. The Veil will not accept this. Having you arrive as "dead" will help you acknowledge you are alive to the Wizarding world. Enter through the Great Hall, so many will see you. Then head for the Headmaster's office. You need to hurry." DEATH faded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was no comment from anyone as they knew the outcome.

Draco was crying as Severus comforted his godson muttering that he did what he had to do by killing him.

They all looked up to Bootstray as they noticed he had his wand in one hand and a phial in the other.

"I am going to search for Sara and none of you can stop me. I wanted you to know the truth before I left you." Bootstray pointed his wand as he unstoppered the phial……….

&&&&&

Sara entered the Great Hall in the middle of the Dinner Feast. Mr. Tydell, Hufflepuff 7th year Prefect recognized the stench of death entering the hall from a long ago Defense class. He glanced up as he noticed a rotting form walking down the center aisle. "Professor Snape!" He screamed out.

The dead body turned to him. "Mr. Tydell. I hope you are not continuing rumors?"

He stuttered "No Professor! I swear it!"

The body chuckled back. "Then continue on Mr. Tydell." She moved past the frozen students.

The professors at the Head Table were frozen in fear as she walked by. "Please professors continue on. I need to visit the Headmaster."

She exited out through the staff entrance and found herself at the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's entrance. It leapt aside. "Hurry Headmistress! Professor Bootstray intends to take his own life."

Sara entered the chamber as Bootstray raised the phial to his mouth.

"Really, a party and no one thought to invite me?" She croaked out as everyone shrank back, the stench of death in the air.

Sara walked to the table and glanced down at the items for a moment. It seemed that she walked in on some kind of vigil for her.

Walking past the table, she approached Bootstray and grabbed the phial from his hand and threw it onto the ground and looked to the shattered glass.

She poked a bony finger sharply at the wizard's chest forcing him back. "Bootstray this is wrong! You were supposed to move on and find a good witch."

"Sara is that you? I recognize the robes I buried you in. There was never any witch except for you."

Bootstray scrambled back and fell to the floor as he looked up at the rotting body recognizing the moldy robes that he had buried her in.

"Yes Bootstray. It seems that two professors here were serving their own penance allowing me to have my sentence of penance cut by five years. It seems that I have been destined to return."

She walked over to her shocked brother and grabbed the firewhiskey out of his hand and drank it down. The fluid leaked out of the rotted holes of her body. "Hmmm not as I remember it." Noticing the wands pointed at her.

"Please! I'm already dead. You know it is Samhain. The dead walk amongst the living and all that. I admit that I have looked and smelled better though. " The wands were lowered.

"DEATH! I have prevented Bootstray's planned vacation to the Veil. Can you now fix my body to rights?" Sara called out. "It would really help me in explaining things. It is hard to talk with rotting vocal cords. Besides, everyone here is scared shitless."

Everyone in the room froze as they noticed a transformation to Sara's dead body. It garnered color and all of the rotten flesh was replaced by living skin. She took a deep breath in. He had removed all her scarring as well, moldy robes showing healthy skin.

She walked over to her brother and pulled the battered toy kitten from her robes and handed it to him. "Severus, you were always my protector. I never doubted you."

"Oh Sara!" Severus voice cracked out. "I failed you. You always told the truth, and I could not see it."

"Is your remorse because of your memories being returned to you after I left the castle Severus?"

She looked to him in understanding as he said nothing. "I regret that I could not tell you. Even if I did you would not have believed me."

Sara looked to the group. "I did leave a penseive explaining my actions. Surely you have viewed it?"

She noticed the confusion. "Oh Bootstray."

"Master, I could not bring myself to enter your inner chambers and allowed no one else to do so." He answered miserably.

"Please excuse me while I refresh myself." Sara replied as she turned her heal and Apparated away.

Kingsley looked to Albus questioningly.

"She is a Headmistress as she still has a ring and never formally removed." Albus replied.

&&&&&&&&&

Sara appeared in her quarters and looked around, noticing the unkempt cot and wardrobe in her main room. She sighed as she entered her bedchambers and noticed the dust and cobwebs.

Entering her bath chambers, she stepped into the shower and washed away the dirt and grime from her grave. Gods! The hot water felt so good, relishing the fact that she felt alive.

Exiting, she dressed into the midnight blue robes from long ago and looked into the mirror, marveling that she was no longer disfigured from her Bond with DEATH.

DEATH appeared, allowing her to see his spectral form along with Hades.

Hades flew from DEATH's shoulder and flew into her arms. "Mistress I have missed you."

"Sentimental old bird. I have missed you as well." Sara replied as she stroked his feathers.

DEATH looked to her. "Sara, this is the last time you will see me while alive. Make the most of your second chance. The Fates have brought you back."

"Of that you can be sure Lord DEATH." She replied as she picked the penseive covered in cobwebs at her desk.

DEATH looked to her for a moment before fading away. "Life Begins Anew."

She apparated back to the Headmaster's office with her penseive.

Sara looked to the gathered witches and wizards as she placed the penseive down.

"You need to review this." Watching as they did as she requested. She stood back and waited.

AN Sara is alive and has an act to perform. Second part to epilogue tells us what it is and completes the story. Sorry 2 parter as it would have been a long chapter.


	91. Chapter 91Life Anew Oart II

AN I wrote this entire story unbeta'd and now complete. I would like to thank my faithful readers Artemis Decibal, Moonbeam and Boots for reviews. I welcome the reviews good or bad if you did not enjoy the end. It has been almost a year writing this story and was my first (OMG over 200,000 word) story. I will probably review it in six months and see if I like it. Please review it good or trash it. I would really like to know how you feel.

Mare

Life Begins Anew Part 2 Epilogue

Sara poured herself a generous helping of firewhiskey while she waited and walk over to the window and looked out while she waited. Looking to her grave she realized that there were several more around it.

She pulled out her wand to transfigure a piece of parchment to a looking glass and was surprised that a few pitiful sparks emitted from it and caught the parchment afire. Her signature must have changed drastically for her wand not to work at all. She held out her hand and the burning paper transformed into a looking glass. Her wandless magic wasn't affected.

Using the glass she read the names. All the muggle-born that perished during their trek was buried alongside her grave. She heard movement behind her and turned around

"Hagrid found them last year when a thestral led him to them. He recognized his carvings on the stones but did not remember burying them. We decided that it would be best for their permanent rest be here where they would be remembered rather than in the forest forgotten." Albus told her.

Sara thought for a moment realizing that she never did tell anyone of their location. But her pensieve showed them the burial. If Bootstray had only to be able to look into the penseive…….

No! No more regret. No more blame.

"It is well that you did that Headmaster. They were taken before their time and deserve to be remembered." She carefully replied as she looked to the group. "The penseive showed you my entire plan and purpose. I hope that you can forgive me for any hurt or harm that may have resulted from it."

Bootstray strode up and wrapped her in his arms. "The only important thing is that you are here Sara."

Everyone remained silent as they watched the couple.

Fawkes suddenly appeared and trilled softly. Albus looked to the phoenix for a moment and then announced. "Sara you have visitors." Opening his door, revealing Neville and Luna standing in the doorway.

"Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom please come in."

Sara and Bootstray broke away from one another and noticed the new arrivals.

They walked in and Severus noticed the young witch was carrying a slender box as she approached Sara and handed her the box. "Welcome back Headmistress."

Sara opened a box revealing an ivory wand. She picked it up and felt magical power strumming as a few sparks shot out. "How did you know Mrs. Longbottom?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I work for Mr. Ollivander now and I was drawn to make this one for you today. Your old wand was designed for one with a deep seated Darkness. You are no longer Dark and needed a new one based on your penance."

Sara looked to the witch in surprise. "And what do you see now Mrs. Longbottom? Has the colors changed?"

"Yes Headmistress. Yours now match your brothers. The colors of love and family come through. There is not one bit of blackness within them. They match Professor Bootstray's perfectly and you will have a full life with him." Luna dreamily replied.

Sara walked over to the table and picked up her Master Assassin's book. "Do you remember what I told you Severus about my misdeeds filling a book?"

He nodded as Sara continued.

"It seems my assistance to Mr. Potter allowed me a future. When I walked through the Veil I was immediately assigned to a Demon Master to serve for all of the atrocious acts that I committed."

She pointed her wand and conjured up enough chairs for all and indicated all to sit as she sat down between Bootstray and Severus as she continued her story.

"I was forced to do terrible things over and over again. And I was fed the pain that I meted out constantly. The only rest allowed me was once a year I could visit with one in the Veil for one hour."

She grabbed Severus's hand. "The first year I visited our mother. I told her everything that had happened Severus and she is proud of you. She was upset of the image she saw of you as she realized how you suffered as your looks and body showed it. Sadly, the reunion came to an end all too soon and I was back to my Demon Master."

Sara examined her brother for a moment. "You look younger and healthy Sev. I told you that Hermione would settle you well after Voldemort's downfall."

Severus squeezed her hand. "Yes you did Sara. Hermione has done that and more."

Sara called out. "Sassy."

The small elf appeared looking confused until she recognized Sara. "Lady Sara! Youse lives!" Dancing around her and kissing her hand.

"Sassy, I am no longer the Lady of Prince and I release your service. Lady Hermione is the true Lady of Prince based on the heir. Do you understand?"

Sassy looked to her for a moment as Sara pushed her thoughts to the faithful elf. She nodded in understanding and disappeared.

"I had to do that or poor Sassy would be confused trying to serve two masters. Now where was I?" She mused.

"Oh yes. So I had something to look forward to and I think the Veil did that to keep my sanity. And I did have one other high point in the misery of my existence with the Demon Master. Voldemort had not taken well to what the Veil assigned him and he is worse than you remember, trying to get other souls to rebel against the demons constantly. Whenever Voldemort pushed the demons patience I was forced to torture him as he hated it so. I am ashamed to say I enjoyed those moments and felt guilt afterwards."

She looked to the gathered witches and wizards. "The second year I visited Slightly. Bootstray, he is at peace in the Veil and told me it was better than life as he was at peace and everyone accepted him. He had never felt that before and it amazed him. The only regret he had was that he turned down the second chance of life as he knew that it would hurt you."

"Poor Slightly. I knew that he would not accept and I never felt remorse over his decision." Bootstray replied. "I'm glad that he found peace in the Veil."

Sara continued. "The third year came around and there was no one else that I could think of to visit. Imagine my surprise when Molly Weasley appeared to me."

She looked over to Ron. "She is well in the Veil Ronald and her questions were those of her family. I told her everything that I could remember and she is proud of her family. She knew about Percy's actions as she watched him enter the Veil and was immediately dragged to the Demon Master. It was heartbreaking to see her tears when we talked about him."

Sara looked to her brother. "That year was the worst as when I was not doing my Demon Master's bidding, I was forced to continuously relive the night the Phoenix fell. Remember I had no Darkness to harden my soul."

She noticed her brother pull his wife to him, his face hidden in her brushy hair. "I'm sorry to bring memories up Sev, but she forgave us. She was very adamant about it."

Sara took a sip from her forgotten glass of spirit and coughed as the liquid burned her throat. She looked at the glass for a moment and sat it down as she remarked "I think the drink has lost its appeal."

"Then in the fourth year the muggle students appeared and surrounded me, thanking me for burying their bodies and protecting their comrades through the rest of the trek. Their innocence and joy filled me as I was reminded of the good acts that were performed. The first time in my penance and I was elated. Hermione, John Donaldson asked of you and I told him everything. He is well in the Veil Hermione and accepted by all."

The gathered witches and wizards watched as Hermione sobbed against Severus as he wrapped his robes around her.

She put the book in her robes and grabbed up her Master Assassin's knife, placing it into her left arm not bothering to clean up the blood as she looked to the gathered. "I have one more act of penance to complete before I am finally free. You are welcomed to come with me."

Sara smiled as those around her agreed. She walked up to the Headmaster's desk using her new wand and incanted "Portus" pointing the wand to the desk.

She touched her hand to it and indicated that everyone else should do the same.

&&&&&&&

They felt the pull and found themselves at a flat plain with a huge pile of broken bricks, stones and columns. Sara immediately grabbed Bootstray's hand and ran, dragging him through the ruins to the single white column still standing.

Bootstray looked down and noticed the skeletal remains. "Master?" He asked.

Sara cupped his cheek. "I am no longer your Master Bootstray. I hope to be your lover and possibly your wife in the future that the fates have given us."

She turned and picked up the bones and walked into the graveyard while everyone trailed behind her. "This is Jacob, assassin of thirty years. It was he who kept me sane after taking control of the Guild at the age of ten. And he was with me at the end. He was a father to me."

Bootstray and the rest of the gathered witches and wizards surround her. Sara pointed her wand to a twig and conjured up two shovels.

"Sev, our mother's true resting place rest is there." She pointed out the grave to him watching as Severus and Hermione walk over to the indicated place.

Bootstray removed his outer robes and struck his spade into the ground as Sara did the same and joined him. He worked alongside her, not questioning the muggle way of digging a grave. He glanced over every now and then noticing her silent tears mixed with sweat.

Soon the bones were laid into the grave and all gathered around Sara, watching as she conjured a podium and sat her book upon it. "This is my last act as the last Master Assassin of the Assasin's guild."

She silently dressed herself into the robes and mask of the Master Assassin and Bootstray into the robes and mask of an assassin.

Bootstray immediately knelt offering his wand out with both hands in supplication.

"The guild is here Master Assassin Jacobs to return your body to the earth. Unworthy you are as you failed the challenge of your leadership. But new blood refreshes weak blood and continues the Guild and death is always the price of it."

Bootstray suddenly stood and pointed his wand at Sara. "Jacobs is worthy as he stood against you." He intoned.

Sara looked to him as she pointed her wand to him and sent out a cutting charm slicing open his pointed arm.

The shocked wizards and witches watched as Bootstray leaned over, allowing his blood to fall on the bones as he fell down to his knees once again offering up his wand, blood dripping from his arm.

"The Brethren speaks for you and still lend their blood to you even in death. The blood has cleansed you. You are worthy of your place among the Masters."

Sara pointer her wand and slowly moved it from left to right pointing her wand for a moment to everyone and eventually rested on Bootstray.

"Brethern I demand your allegiance to me as I bested this one. Any care to challenge my right?" She intoned.

"I offer my wand arm and my allegiance to the true Master of the Guild." Bootstray replied back.

"So mote it be." Sara intoned as she healed Bootstray. She turned to the grave pulling her knife out and raised it above her. "You see the knife, sign of my office."

"We accept and serve." Bootstray replied back.

Sara held her knife over the grave and allowed a few drops of her blood fall onto the bones before licking the knife clean and sheathing it back into her flesh as Bootstray pointed his wand and filled the grave.

She pulled her mask off and tucked it into her robes and looked to Bootstray. "We are free Bootstray."

"That we are Sara." Bootstray softly answered as he did the same and looked to her.

She addressed the group. "Thank you for witnessing this. I would like for Severus to stay behind for a moment if you don't mind."

They nodded in agreement as she pointed to the Headmaster's desk and intoned "Portus" to return them to Hogwarts.

Hermione looked to her husband with worry for a moment as he nodded to her as everyone touched the desk and disappeared, leaving Sara and Severus alone.

Sara led her brother back to their mother's grave and conjured up a bench, both sitting down and not saying a word.

After a long silence Sara looked to her brother. "This is awkward."

Severus looked to her. "No Sara this is not awkward. What is awkward is having your memories returned to you and then feeling disgust remembering the lecherous thoughts that I had toward you when I first met you."

Sara looked to him in surprise and then barked out a short laugh. "Well then, I suppose this is not."

Severus smiled as the awkward moment passed as his remark removed the tension between them. "Sara, the memories revealed the love that I had for you. I was always there for you and at the end and when you could have left me to the fate that I felt I deserved you gave me a new one and was there for me at the end. It took a witch's love to remind me of the precious gift you bestowed upon me."

They talked of their childhood and Sara looked nervously to her brother. "Do you miss the Darkness?"

"No Sara I do not. It continues to call as I have been tainted in the past. When it does I remember Hermione's love for me and my family and the call goes away. It will probably be the same for you."

"I still have the mark of a Dark Arts master." She sadly answered back. "I will always have a bit of Darkness because of that." She looked to him. "You must admit it's ironic a Dark Arts master not wanting to dabble and be Dark. All the Dark Arts masters must be rolling in their grave."

Severus chuckled as he pulled her into his arms. "Yes Sara I see your dilemma, but you will always have Bootstray. Your love for one another will push it away. I always sneered at the Headmaster's words about the power of love but it's true. Love conquers the Darkness."

He released her and looked to her. "Unless you are planning to take up an apprentice and take over the Wizarding world as the next Dark Lady?" Though it lightly said she could noticed the underlying meaning of his words.

"Merlin no Sev!" She exclaimed as she stood up. "That reminds me. We have something to do."

She pulled him up and Severus allowed her to guide him to an empty field as she pointed her wand at the ground. The ground slid back revealing a deep opening with stairs as she motioned him to follow her as she grabbed a lit torch and walked down the stairs.

"My chambers as the Master Assassin." She said as she opened another door revealing a huge library. "For over two hundred years I gathered every Dark book on the Arts hoping that the knowledge would fade away in time. I had the least dangerous at my office and in the Manor."

Severus walked in and looked in amazement at the extent of the library. So many tomes rumored to be in existence and not seen in hundreds of years. He felt the pull as he snarled out and pushed his unmoving sister out of the room.

"Incindio." He shouted as he burned the books hearing the screams as he closed the door panting at the pull that he felt. Gods! So close! He could hear them calling out to him.

Sara looked up to him from the floor. "Many thanks Sev. I could not have done it on my own."

Severus pulled her up and held her closely to him examining her as he felt her body relax. "Is that all of them? Other than those at the school and Manor?"

"Yes the most dangerous I left here when I began my Quest." She replied as she pulled away from his arms. "There is one more thing that we must address before we leave this godforsaken place."

Severus looked to her eyes narrowed. "Not another library I hope."

"There is another devoted to Potions but I assure you those are safe and you are welcomed to them as long as I can borrow from time to time."

She motioned for him to follow as they walked to a plain door. "Do not touch it Severus or you will die."

He watched as his sister pulled the dagger out of her arm and inserted it into a slot. The door opened up as she licked her blade clean and inserted it back into her arm.

She motioned him inside the huge room and he stood in shock at the piles of money, jewels and treasure.

"Blood money of the Guild Severus. My Master Assassin account fell to Bootstray and he is wealthy beyond the wildest means. You are looking at a thousand years of paid death."

"How much is in here Sara?" He asked in awe.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I never paid attention as I had my own account and it was more than enough."

Using her wand she separated a fourth of it forming a huge pile of gallons and shrink them down to a smaller pile. Noticing a jeweled chest she emptied out the contents and placed the galleons into it and then shrank the chest down and placed it into her pocket.

They exited the vault and Sara showed him the door that contained all of her potion books. "Remember this door Sev as you will not be able to enter any room here other than my chambers and this room after we leave." Raising her hand and muttering a spell. She turned and walked through her chambers and back up the steps to the empty field as the slab slid shut.

She looked around the empty field and turned to Severus.

He looked to her a moment and wrapped his arms around her thinking of Hogwarts and Aparrated them away.

They stood at the gates of Hogwarts. "Sara I must go and attend my family. We have a lifetime to catch up and get re-acquainted. Bootstray has mourned you for years and I hope your reunion goes well for you both." Kissing her hand and releasing it as he began to walk toward the castle.

Sara watched her brother until he faded away in the darkness of the night.

&&&&&&&&&

Bootstray finished cleaning up the Sara's chambers and sat in the study looking to the fire. These were always her chambers. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined having her again in the living world. He continued to sit waiting in anticipation for his witch to return to him.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus stood in front of the door leading to his chambers thinking about the day's events. There would be time that he could express his joy at seeing his sister in the flesh alive and warm once again. He needed his witch.

He entered his chambers and watched as Hermione stood up from her seat with concern in her eyes. "The Darkness Severus. I have never felt it call so strongly in years through our Bond. Are you well?"

"Yes Lioness. And this time it was easy as I merely burned an entire library filled with tomes of the Dark Arts. I am an unsung hero once again." Smirking to her as she pulled him to her and kissed him.

He allowed Hermione to remove his travelling cloak and watched her as she put it away.

She turned to him with concern in her eyes. "Sara is back among the living. Can you let go of the remorse you have felt of her death? I know that you suffered despite all your denials."

"Yes Hermione and I know that you suffered along with me as I could talk only to Bootstray." Suddenly picking her up and carrying her to their bedchamber. Their Bond flared as she felt the true joy that her husband felt at the return of his sister. "I once again realize the blessing of the Gods as I have you in my arms. I intend to show you my thanks for that." He softly whispered in her ear as he laid her on the bed and began to remove her robes.

Severus finished his work and looked down to her as he removed the last of his clothing and joined her, body trembling.

"Why are you trembling Severus?" Hermione moaned as he entered her.

Severus pushed his entire length into her and stilled as he whispered to her. "I am free. My focus now is only you as it was before."

They made love well into the early hours of the morning as Hermione realized her wizard was finally healed of the past.

&&&&&&

Sara made her way to the Headmaster's office and was surprised to see the gargoyle reveal the staircase with no words spoken. She knocked at the door and was called in. "Ah Sara a pleasant surprise." Albus replied.

"Headmaster we need to address this." Holding her hand out revealing the ring of Hogwarts.

"There can be only one. You realize this Albus? Remove your ring and give it to me." She commanded.

"I wondered when you would address this. As you were never formally removed, the school is yours." He replied as he handed her his ring.

Sara said nothing as she removed her ring and held each one out in a separate hand. "You think that I am here to become a Headmistress once again?"

Albus said nothing as he watched Sara bring the two rings together and they bound together with a flash of light and a wave of magic flowed throughout the school.

Sara held one ring and handed it back to the Headmaster. "You are the true master of this school Albus."

Albus looked to her as he placed the ring on his hand. "Why?" He asked.

"I only became a Headmistress to kill Damian Selwyn. You have the true desire to teach so you are the rightful master of this school. Besides, the Founding Four accepts you over me."

The Founding Four appeared in the room. "She is right you know though I am loath to admit it to one of Gryffindor." Salazaar Slytherin replied.

Albus looked up shocked at the appearance as Sara chuckled. "The rings are now one Albus and the Founding Four can once again appear and give council. They always counciled me when needed."

Godric Gryffindor looked over to Sara. "Be well in your plans of the future Sara Peverell. The wizard is waiting for you."

Sara bowed to him. "As I no longer have sway in this school will you allow me to be here now?"

The Founding Four looked to her as Helga Hufflepuff responded. "Headmistress Peverell you will always be welcomed."

She nodded to Albus as she left his office. "Headmaster."

&&&&&&&&&

Sara made her way to her old chambers and stood for a moment at the door. What if Bootstray refused her?

She opened the door and watched as Bootstray stood up from his chair and approached her. "Sara I have missed you. We no longer have our Bond Master but know that I welcome you."

She approached him and kissed him. "I told you Bootstray I am no longer your Master."

He responded to the kiss as he led her to the bedchambers. "Sara I have never forgotten you."

"Undress me." She commanded as she walked to the bed.

He removed her robes and stood back. "Sara your glamours never gave your true body justice." He admired her true body.

"Sweet wizard you should have moved on but I am glad that you did not." Looking to him with a hint of desire.

"You are so beautiful Sara. Tell me that I will always be yours." He begged.

She had never heard him beg. "Yours always Bootstray. Make me forget my penance wizard."

"Of course Master." He chuckled as he removed his robes and placed his member at her entrance and began to push. He stopped short feeling the thin lining.

"Sara, it seems Death has healed you more ways than one. You are virgin once again."

She looked to him for a moment in surprise. "Despite my past you were always my first. Take me now as I need you."

He kissed her deeply as he plunged into her. "Sara…" He murmured as he entered her and stilled himself within her. Gods! So sweet!

She gasped out in pain for a moment as she whispered. "Bootstray. Move wizard." Without any hesitation he pulled back and entered her again forcefully as Sara moaned out.

"Yes Sara!" He hissed out. "Five years away from me and I love you so." Bootstray lost himself as he continued to pound into his witch. He growled out as he continued. "You will marry me and be with me until the end of my days. Agree to it witch!"

Sara was lost as she felt her body arch up to him. "Gods Boostray!" She panted out.

He slowed for a moment as he looked to her. "Sara you've not answered me." He demanded.

"Yes Bootstray always yours."

He kissed her as he continued to thrust deeply into her slowing his desire as he felt hers.

Sara blinked as he rode her, feeling the passion and love of her wizard. She felt herself release as Bootstray continued and shouted out her name as he spilled his seed deep within her.

Bootstray wrapped her in his arms and pulled the Dark Lord's ring that she was buried with away from her finger and flung it to the floor. "Very soon Sara you will have a more worthy ring upon your finger."

&&&&&&&

Sara approached Kingsley and gave him the treasure chest directing that the money go to those that lost their loved ones in the Final Battle. Gingotts set up the account and administered it.

&&&&&&&

She married Bootstray one month later and demanded that she would not be known as a LeStrange when she found out his true last name. He quickly agreed and she was known as Sara Bootstray when they married, Father O'Connor married them, the flash of marriage showing as Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Albus, and Minerva witnessed it.

&&&&&&&&

Twenty Five Years Later………..

Sara Lily Snape stood beside her parents raising her wand out to the foul witch that tried to take over her world.

"Mum, Dad are you with me?" She asked as the progeny of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Long bottom gathered around her.

Sara and Bootstrap looked to her. "We are with you as well niece."

Severus and Hermione looked to their daughter as they pointed their wands out. "We fight them to the end Sara!" hey shouted out as they rushed to battle.

&&&&&&&&

That is a story for another time.

Fin


End file.
